The Perfect Blend
by where'smynaya
Summary: **Sequel to Coffee Breaks** Brittany and Santana are now engaged. With Britt's help, Santana learns to forgive and forget. Brittana deals with the pesky paparazzi,the struggles of fame, wedding arrangements, and most importantly who's going to carry the baby! BRITTANA (Check out the trilogy, Baby Bottle Brews)
1. Chapter 1 Perfect

CHAPTER 1

_One Year Later, May 2016; _

"Don't think you're so sneaky now, do you?" I mocked as I crossed my arms over my beaded bodice and stared down the punk with my steely gaze. The guy quivered in fear as he stared up at me, brows furrowed, lips trembling, and sweat droplets sliding down his hairline while the single overhead light bulb swung to and fro creating a really dramatic effect. "You are really ballsy, you know that?" I laughed in that frightening way I tend to do when I'm trying to sound as threatening as possible. I walked a quick slow circle around him, making sure the train of my dress didn't snag on anything in the cramped cleaning closet; that would definitely shatter my whole badass façade I have going on right now. "Britt and I give you persistent bastards pretty much every day of our lives and the _one_ fucking day we ask for you guys to give us some privacy, you decide to _sneak _in." My blood's boiling just thinking about it and it takes everything in me from smacking the guy across the face, but I know if Britt found out she'd be pretty upset. "We would've released pictures and all that crap in like a couple days, but _you_ wanted to get a head!" I snapped as I prodded my finger into his weak chest. "You wanted to be _that _guy, the one who gets his balls cut off by yours truly."

"Oh no, please don't do that!" He begged with pleading eyes.

"Oh please, like I would.." I sighed as I faced away from him then looked over my shoulder. "Too much blood." I watched him gulp and it made me laugh a little on the inside; I should've been an actress because _this _is too fun. He shuddered away and it made me feel a little more confident knowing that my tactic was working. "You're lucky I have the decency to do this behind closed doors, because if my wife finds out that your ass snuck into our wedding and almost ruined her beloved duck shaped ice sculpture-"

"I wouldn't have almost fallen if you didn't push me!" He quickly cut in making me cock my head to the side and raising one finger.

"Hold up, did you just cut me off while I was talking?" I asked with narrowed eyes. "I've got you fucking locked up in a cleaning closet with your precious camera inches away from being smashed into a million pieces and you want to talk back to _me_?" His eyes went wide as I dropped my hand and picked up the train of my dress a little so I wouldn't step on it and began making another walk around his chair then started going for his camera that I had set on the counter near the door. "Maybe I should just take my anger out on this.."

"Please, please don't smash my camera. I-I just got this job and they told me they'd double my pay if I came back with pictures and-"

"Oh, save the sad saga for someone who cares.." I sighed with a dramatic eye roll. He sank back into his chair and placed his hands on his lap. "This is about you _almost _ruining the best day of my life." He shuffled in his seat a little as I made my way back to stand in front of him. "You're lucky I'm still in a pretty good ass mood because, I'm sure you saw since you fucking snuck in, I got married about 30 minutes ago to the greatest most wonderfully kind person in the whole world." My tone lightened a bit as thoughts of Brittany began dancing around in my mind. "Did you see her? God, she was so perfect walking down the aisle.." I found myself smiling goofily at the memory.

"Yes, Miss Lopez, you both were absolutely stun-"

"Hey! I didn't ask you for your opinion on how we looked," I said abruptly, my voice turning harsh again at hearing the undercover reporter's voice. "And it's _Pierce-Lopez_ now, glad you were paying attention _so _closely to the important parts." He sat back in his chair again and stared down at the floor shamefully. "If you ruin my mood on my wedding day, so help me, you'll never work in this city aga-"

"Santana!" Someone shouted from the outside of the wooden door as they banged their fist against the wood. I quickly turned to the sound, knowing exactly who was on the other side. "Santana, I said 10 minutes and 10 minutes were up 14 minutes ago!" I rolled my eyes and looked down at the reporter who I may or may not have tied his hands behind his back like they do on those spy movies. Blame Brittany because she's the one who's been making me to watch Charlie's Angles like every other week! Either way, I didn't do it and I'm sticking to that story.

"Looks like our time together is up." I growled just as the door flew open and in stormed a frantic short haired blonde.

"Yeah, lucky you." Quinn laughed as she caught a glimpse of the guy. "Seriously? You tied his hands up?"

"I had to make it seem realistic!" I groaned as we began to bicker in front of the helplessly confused guy. "No one sneaks into me and Britt's wedding and gets away with it!" I said with my eyes narrowed at the guy. Quinn just huffed and started pulling me out of the door.

"Yeah, whatever, you need to get back to the reception!" Quinn snapped and started to tug on my elbow. "Britt's been looking for you!" My eyes went wide for a second; Brittany wouldn't be very pleased that I had been being mean to someone again. She really likes my soft side that she always gets to see, but I can't be like that to everyone! If I was nice like that all the time I'd be walked on and pushed around, and that is definitely not how I became the co-owner of SnixxJuice. "Come on, Santana!"

"Wait!" I paused and reached around the door for the reporter's camera then narrowed my eyes at him with a smirk on my lips. "This is mine now, thanks for the wedding gift asshole." Quinn quickly shut the door behind me and gave me a disapproving look. "What?" I gasped as I handed the camera to one of the guys that were _supposed_ to be keeping the place secured. "You guys suck." I huffed and shoved the confiscated camera into the guard's hands. "I'm thinking of docking your pay because I just caught some guy sneaking in here with this camera and neither I nor Brittany invited him. So I suggest if you want to keep your full pay and keep me from blowing up on my wedding day, you head down to the cleaning closet over there and interrogate the shit out of him."

"Better listen to what she says, she gets pissy if she doesn't get what she wants.." Quinn sighed sweetly as she patted my back with a gentle hand and gave the guard a sweet smile. The guard nodded furiously then ran off in the direction of the closet. I smirked over at her then began walking down the long hallway that led to the room where the reception was being held. "You really should think about being nicer, what happened to the old super nervous and incredibly hopeless Santana? I liked her; she was easy to mess around with." Quinn teased as she playfully elbowed me but I just sent her a glower.

"That _was_ me being nice.." I huffed but she just shot me a 'you're a fucking liar' glare which made my shoulders slump. "I was just trying to make sure everything's perfect." I sighed as we turned the corner to head down another hall. "Not only for me, but for Brittany too! I've put her through so much in the past a-and I don't want to screw this day up. You know? She shouldn't have to deal with guys sneaking in or guards doing half assed jobs, I want this to be the best day of her life!" The two of us stopped walking when she turned to face me with concerned eyes.

"Santana, Britt would think this day was perfect even if all the power in the place went out and everyone hated the food."

"Oh God, please don't jinx it."I groaned.

Quinn laughed as she set a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked to me with softened eyes. "You know why? Because she's sharing it with you." I don't know why, but I felt like crying tears of joy, that was the nicest thing Quinn's ever told me. I mean, ever since I sang One and Only and she heard me profess my love for Brittany for the first time in front of everyone, she's been pretty supportive of me. She even teamed up with me when I proposed to Britt! But that right there, that was a whole other level of friendship."I know it's hard after all that you've been through, but you don't have to worry about her not wanting to be with you if something isn't completely perfect. You're the perfect one and that's all she needs." I couldn't help the toothy grin that began to spread across my face. "Well, to _her _you're perfect." She shrugged as she playfully bumped my arm. "I personally don't see anything _that_ great."

"Thanks for ruining the moment yet again, Q." I groaned as we began walking again. "But seriously, thanks for saying all that. Sometimes I just get so caught up that I don't realize I'm losing myself you know?" Quinn nodded knowingly as we neared the entrance of the reception room. "The rest of the night will be awesome; I'll make sure of it."

"Well, you better get your ass in there now because I don't think she's very happy with you right at the moment." Quinn laughed as we both saw a beautiful Brittany, long flowing white dress and all, storming directly towards us, well me anyway.

"Uh-oh." I mumbled as I felt my threatening façade completely vanish with each step closer she got. "I'm already getting in trouble and I haven't even been married for an hour yet." I thought aloud which made Quinn chuckle a little. Britt was now about 5 feet in front of me and I could see her trying so hard to keep up that scowl, but she was never good at looking angry, she'd just end up looking extremely adorable. But extremely adorable was definitely not the look she was going for right now; she was pissed!

"Hi baby, you just look so beautiful right now. Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I quickly began when she stopped in front of Quinn and I with a hand on her hip and her piercing blue eyes narrowed on me. If she wasn't so angry at me, I probably would've just kissed her because she really did look extremely gorgeous! Her blonde hair was in a braided bun with little strands curled by her ears, her strapless bodice made her boobs look _really_ good as well as showed off her slim waist while the rest of her dress flowed off her hips. She looked just like a princess, maybe even prettier.

"Oh don't _Hi baby_ me!" She snapped in the most threatening way Brittany could ever sound, and it might not sound too scary being heard by outside ears, but to me it was the worse! When I hear that tone, I _know _I must've done something pretty stupid.

"God, you're so whipped."Quinn began to snicker beside me but Brittany quickly turned her cute scowl on her.

"What's so funny, Q? You're in trouble too!" Quinn quickly stopped her giggles and looked to her side.

"Oh, what's that Bella? You wanna have some wine?" She called to Bella who was nowhere in sight then directed her gaze back on us. "Sorry, love to stay and chat, but my daughter's about to turn to alcohol so-uh-gotta go!" She replied quickly then began to scamper away leaving me alone with Brittany. I was trying my hardest not to look into her eyes, one look into those pools of blue and I'm done for.

"I've been looking all over for you.." She said softly which in turn made me look up right into her eyes. Damn, why am I such a sucker for girls with pretty eyes? I watched as she pressed her lips together forming a little pout that she swore she had no control over doing, and then blinked a couple times.

"Sorry, baby, I-uh-I had to take care of something really quick." I mumbled but she just kept on staring at me with this all knowing look.

"Like what?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and stared at me with a smirk on her lips.

"Uhh, you know, wedding stuff." I stammered, mentally kicking myself for being so defenseless under Brittany's gaze.

"Saaan, we're married now..you're not allowed to lie anymore, it's against the rules or something." Her smirk grew even bigger as she took a step closer to me then set her hands on my hips. She got incredibly close to my lips as her eyes flickered from mine then back to my mouth. I could actually feel every dominant bone in my body dissolving with each word she spoke. God, I am so helplessly in love with this girl. How the hell did that happen? "Now," Brittany spoke again this time it came out like a low whisper. "Tell your _wife_ what you were _really _doing.." Yup, there goes all my will power.

"Fine." I huff and tried to look somewhere else but her lips or her boobs or her hypnotizing blue eyes or her-damnit, nevermind. "I-uh-I might've come across someone who wasn't invited and I might've locked him in a cleaning closet down the hall, tied his hands up so he wouldn't escape, and confiscated his camera so he couldn't post any pictures before we did.." I closed my eyes tightly waiting for her to scold me for not letting the people we hired to watch over all that handle it, but nothing came. The silence made me nervous so I quickly started to add, "I'm sorry, babe, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and Quinn told me to stop doing that because you'll love me no matter what but I'm stubborn, you know I am, and I just wanted to make sure-" I was cut off by soft lips pressing into my own while a warm hand trailed up my back and under my curled hair to grasp my neck. When I finally processed what was happening, I allowed myself to kiss her back, my arms snaking around her waist, tugging her closer to me. Her kisses are always soft and gentle, they just make me feel so-I don't know-warm and fuzzy. Yeah, I definitely have been spending too much time around Brittany when I start to describe things as _warm and fuzzy_. Oh well, I love her anyway.

"Quinn's right." She smiled against my lips in that adorably sexy way she likes to do that just makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand. "The night's already perfect because you're my wife and I am yours!" The grin on her lips is infectious and our new titles for each other only make my smile grow even bigger too. Her fingers find their way to the tips of my hair as she begins to twirl a lock around her fingertip then our eyes lock again."I love how protective you are, it's super hot." She teased as she placed another quick kiss on my lips. "But let's leave the security issues to the security guys, okay?" She asks and presses yet another quick kiss to my lips. I nod obediently because there's no way I could ever say no to Brittany especially when she keeps kissing me after every sentence. "Good, now come on, I wanna dance with my wife!" She cheers and starts to pull me back into the dim lit room, wiggling her fingers through mine as we head straight for the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing with each other, Bella finds her way in between Britt and I with her bright hazel eyes flickering between us.

"Hey, Peanut, wanna dance?" Britt asks sweetly as she bends down and scoops up the 6 year old in her arms and sets her on her hip. I smile as I watch Bella wrap her arms around Brittany's neck then press a kiss to her cheek as Britt begins to sway around. I've always loved how great she was with Bella; it only made me think of how great of a mom she'd be whenever that time came. Just then she spots me staring at them and gives me a pearly white smile. "Wanna dance with Sanny too?" She asks and Bella quickly smiles over at me and extends her arms out so that I can take her from Brittany.

"Hi, Little One, you did so good being the flower girl today." I say as I sway about just like Britt did. "Really good job!"

"Really, Sanny, was I that good?" She asks with a big grin as she pulls her head up from my shoulder and stares at me with bright eyes.

"Oh, most definitely!" I answer confidently, "You even helped Mason too! You're going to be such a great cousin one day." I catch Britt smiling at me when I say that and it makes my heart flutter just thinking about being mom and having our own little one to spoil just as much as we spoil Bella.

"Mason's such a cute baby; I want my babies to be that cute too!" Bella says innocently just as Quinn walks up.

"Oh no, no babies for you until you're at least 30 and have a well paying job and a retirement plan!" Quinn says as she reaches for her daughter. Britt rejoins me at my side, her hand settling on my lower back as we listen to Quinn rant to her daughter about grown up life.

"Alright Q, I think she gets it." I tease then nod over to Sam who's got his hands full with some drinks. "Now run back to your fiancé, I think he's struggling a bit." Quinn gives me a confused look then follows my eyes to see Sam with that goofy grin on his face attempting to walk back to their table with three drinks in his hands.

"Sam, babe, you could've made two trips!" Quinn laughs as her and Bella go to join Sam. Once again Britt and I are left alone, but not for long.

"Congrats, guys!" Bryce says cheerfully as she pulls both of us into a hug then points a finger at me. "You better keep my sister happy or else-"

"Bryce, you're not very threatening with your hair all pinned up and your lashes curled and-" I tease as I go to pinch Britt's younger sister's cheeks but she swats my hands away.

"B, tell your wife to quit picking on me.." She groaned as she tossed a pleading look to Britt.

"You were there babe; she was the one trying to threaten me." I laughed when I saw that Bryce really had no chance in this fight. Britt's lips parted but the voice that came out wasn't hers.

"Bryce, are you causing trouble again?" Daniel Pierce's voice rang from behind us. He approached with his eyes narrowed but the corners of his lips tugged into a smile. "Do I have to put you in time out?"

"Time out?" Bryce laughed, "Dad, I'm 16 I'm sort of a little old for that now.." Daniel just shrugged then pulled Britt and I into his chest.

"I'm so happy for you two; my little B is all married now." He cheered as he patted our shoulders. "It was just yesterday when I was trying to keep you from dancing around the house naked." I pressed my lips together trying to keep from laughing at the thought.

"Dad, please don't start crying.." Britt pouted as we both pulled away to see him with a sad expression his face.

"Oh honey, not again." Tara Pierce cooed as she came to rub at her husband's back soothingly. "It was a very beautiful ceremony, we're so proud." She said then went to kiss Britt's and mine cheeks before going to pull her teary eyed husband away with Bryce following close behind.

"Now we're finally alone." Brittany sighed then set her hands on my hips and tugged me back into her body while I curled my arms around her neck.

"Yeah, finally." I breathed as she rested her forehead on mine so that our noses were brushing against each other's. "I didn't realize how much time we'd spend apart at our own wedding." She snickered as her eyes bore into mine.

"Just wait for the honeymoon, we'll get all the alone time we want!" She whispered excitedly. Oh God, I felt a shiver at the thought. Today's been a pretty hectic day and there's nothing I wanted more than to curl up to my wife and fall asleep. I mean, we'll have like 12 rounds of awesome lady sex first but after all that, I just can't wait to fall asleep in my wife's arms. My fucking wife! Brittany Pierce, or Brittany Pierce-Lopez, is now my wife. How that fucking happened, I don't even know! She probably hasn't figured out how broken I actually am to realize what a mistake she's made. No. I can't think like that anymore, Britt's tried so hard to break those habits, I can't slip up now. She's in love with me just as much as I am in love with her. That is the truth. That is fact.

"Hey, Britt?" I whisper as I pick my head up from her shoulder and stare up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna tell you how much I love you." I smile and watch as her cheeks bunch and her nose scrunches.

"Awh, I love you too." She coos then presses her lips to mine. "I've actually got a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" I gasp, "Weird, I have a surprise too."

"You do? I'm going first though!" She giggles then began to pull away from me.

"Wait, where you going?" I pout as she slips out from my hold.

"I gotta get ready for your surprise!" she laughs, "Or do you not want it?" Her eyes narrow on me as she sets her hands on her hips.

"No, no go ahead.." I say, "I'll just go talk to Cassie until you come back." She smiles extra big at that then presses her lips to my cheek before she walks off somewhere. I look around the room for Cassie when I finally spot her bouncing Mason on her lap. I make my way over to her and she quickly spots me then waves.

"Look Mas, it's auntie San." She coos to the three year old on her lap then looks up to me. "Man, baby sis, you look amazing."

"Don't I always?" I tease as I go to sit next to her. She just shakes her head with laughter as she turns her son around so that he's looking at me. "Hey Mason," I coo as he curls his tiny fingers around my index finger. "You were such a handsome ring bearer!" I shake my finger a little and it makes him kick his feet about and grin widely at me.

"Yeah, mom and dad thought so too." She answers making my smile falter a bit at their mention. I look over at her but end up spotting my parents instead, all secluded in the back like they don't even want to be here. Whatever, their lost. I set my eyes back on Mason.

"Oh, they're here still? I thought they would've left as soon as dad had to walk me down the aisle." I reply in a harsh tone that makes me quickly look over to my sister. "Sorry, that wasn't for you." I add but she just nods knowingly.

"San, you know they're happy for you. They just-"

"I know, I've heard it before." I say as I keep my eyes on Mason hoping that by looking at him a little longer all the bad feelings I'm starting to feel will go away. "If they don't want to accept the fact that I chose to marry Brittany and not Brooke then I don't want them to be a part of my life or anybody else's life that comes along." I look up to see Cassie smiling lovingly at me.

"They'll come around, sis, especially if there's a grandchild involved." She laughed and bounced Mason a couple more times to make him giggle. "Where's your future baby mama anyway?"

"Uh, I'm not pregnant-"

"Yet."

"Cassie!" I gasp as she rolls her head back with laughter. "And my _wife_ is getting ready for some surprise or something, I have no idea what she's got planned.." Just then I see her entering through the double doors wearing this sparkly gold half tuxedo half leotard looking outfit.

"Pick your jaw up, that's not cute." Cassie teases as I unashamedly leer at my wife and all her hotness as she throws me a wink and heads up to the stage. That's when I notice she's got 4 others following behind wearing similar outfits, but none compare to Brittany. My eyes rake up her long toned legs as she leans over to the DJ then spins around with a mic in her hands.

"Hi guys!" She greets and everyone in the room answers her. "So you guys might've been told that Santana's the singer and I'm the dancer." She speaks to the crowd and her voice sounds a little shaky, probably from the nerves, she really hates to speak in front of people. I watch intently as she speaks to all our friends and family until her eyes land on me. "So this is my surprise, babe. Oh look, she's listening now!" Everyone in the room laughs and it makes my cheeks heat up because I really hadn't been listening up until now. I toss everyone a smirk then go back to listening to Britt. "Since you propose first, I didn't really get a chance to do what I had planned but after I thought about it I'm glad I didn't do it until now because I would never be able to sing it as great as you could. Feel free to jump in, preferably as soon as the music starts, I'm sure you know the song." She says to me then sets the mic back on its stand before turning her back to the crowd like the rest of the people on stage. I quirk an eyebrow at her as I wait for what she's got up her sleeve.

_Bring the beat in! _

I close my eyes and smile to myself as soon as the instrumental starts playing. I definitely know the song; it's practically me and Britt's life story! I wiggle my finger out of Mason's grip and quickly walk up to the stage, getting applause from the crowd, as Brittany dances expertly in the background. I shake my head at her, smirking, but she just winks back as I take the mic in my hands and begin to sing.

Honey, Honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away

I can't help but laugh as I watch Brittany hop around with her dancers following everything she does. They look like the Temptations or something with their old school moves, but the crowd loves it and anytime Brittany dances is a plus for me too! I keep on singing though, as best as I can anyway with Britt making me laugh and all.

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.  
(They say love hurts)  
But I know  
(It's gonna take the real work) oh  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears  
And finally you put me first

I realize my cheeks are starting to hurt from how hard I've been smiling, but as long as Britt keeps dancing around me and throwing winks my way there really isn't any hope for me to stop smiling so hard. I can't believe how well this song explains us; it's pretty perfect, even hearing it for the billionth time I still find more connections. Oh God, now Britt's bouncing her perfect ass from side to side. Santana, you are on stage in front of all your closest friends and family, do not rip all your wife's clothes off. At least wait till after the song, maybe we can sneak off to that cleaning closet down the hall. Hopefully that guy's not still tied up in there; that would be awkward.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.

Great, now she's pointing at me. Oh, there she goes again. She thinks she's slick, pointing those long fingers of hers at me like they don't give the best mind blowing or- Wait, Santana, focus, you're still on stage. Just don't look at her ass, or her fingers, or her boobs, or her never ending legs, actually just don't look at her anymore for the rest of the song!

You're the one that gives it all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Well not looking at her didn't last long since she decided to start touching me. That's Brittany for you, she flirts through her dancing and she doesn't even realize it! Oh the many fights I've been in because of some douche bag guy wanting to feel up on my girl. My eyes land on her legs again and all of a sudden I'm feeling really hot, and I don't think it has anything to do with the spotlight on us.

Ooo! Come on Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

When the song ends, everyone stands up and starts clapping for us as Brittany snakes an arm around my waist and bows a little. Well, everyone's up and clapping except for one table but I really could care less what they think right now. This is me and Britt's night and if it weren't for my sister insisting that they should be a part of this night then they wouldn't even be invited.

"So where's your surprise?" Brittany asks breathlessly as she wipes her brow with a napkin. She's totally oblivious to how turned on I am and I don't know how I feel about that.

"Uh, I-I didn't have a surprise.." I winked and leaned in to capture her lips with mine.

"So you lied?" She mumbled against my lips.

"No, I mean I _did_ have a surprise but I kind of did it already." She sends me a confused look so I clarify. "Sing, I was going to sing a song but I kind of just did."

"Ohhh.." She sighs then wraps her arms around my shoulders. "What song?"

"Baby, I'm way too turned on right now to think about songs.." I huff and it makes her laugh innocently. "You're too damn cute, I can't resist sometimes." I go to kiss her neck, but I feel her tense up. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly then look up at her to see that she's not even looking at me, but behind me. I turn around and see that my parents are staring her down. It instantly sets my skin on fire. Why even be here if all you're going to do is sit in the corner and glare at my wife?

"San, they're scaring me." Britt mumbles with her eyes averted down to the floor. I cup her cheeks and force her to look at me. "How come they don't like me still? I thought we were passed all this?" I wish I had an answer for her, I really do, but I don't.

"Hey, tonight is about you and me. Who cares about them, if they want to be bitter then let them." I tell her as I stare deeply into her eyes. "They're just as stubborn as I am, babe, but they'll come around eventually." She gives me a weak nod. "Don't be sad, honey, at least my sister is supportive. That's really the only one who matters."

"Yeah, I'm happy you and her talk now." She answers as she looks over to Cassie. "I like how you are with Mason, it's really cute. You're going to be a good mom, babe." I grin widely up at her then our lips crash. It's passionate and needy and it makes my body all hot again. Soon our hands are tangling in each other's hair or trailing up our sides, totally oblivious to the fact that, though we're off the stage now, we're still in public. But for some reason, we just don't care. I'm going to kiss my wife however I want in front of whomever I want and I will give no fucks about it.

I feel her tongue poke at my bottom lip and soon we're battling. Hands are grabbing at sides and asses and hair. She pulls away though then rests her forehead on mine as she tries to regain her breathing. We get lost in each other's eyes for a bit until a smirk tugs on her lips before she speaks.

"Let's go make a baby, baby."

* * *

A/N Hey guys! The way this story is set up is like a 2 part thing. After this chapter, I'll go back in time where all the new characters will be introduced and problems will be addressed until we're back to this moment. Then after that we'll go back to the usual way I have things set up. It's complicated to explain, but you'll see. I've got up to chapter 8 drafted (not written) so give me some time. I hope you guys stay with me, I've got a lot of good stuff planned ( ; Let me know!

Also, this is the only chapter in Santana's POV. Just wanted to switch it up a bit and give you a little insight on her before I go back to Brittany's POV.

the song was Love On Top by Beyonce.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wise Old Jeweler

A/N Hey guys, loved all the reviews I got for the first chapter! Glad to see you're all still with me. This chapter is going to pick up after they got engaged (so the last chapter of Coffee Breaks). Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_One Year Ago, January 2015;_

I wake up on New Year's Day feeling a little hungover from last night. Thank God Santana likes to keep it dark in her room, or _our_ room now, because I don't think I could handle just the lightest of lights right now. But since it's so dark, I have no idea what time it is. I mean, it's not like I can tell time by the brightness of the sun as its rays pour in through the window but in my old room I could at least tell that it was morning. I could always just check my phone for the time; then again the light would probably burn my eyeballs. I contemplate whether or not I want to check it, but decide I rather just lay here until Santana wakes up.

I look to my left and I see her messy nest of brunette hair spread across the pillows that she's got pinned down on my left arm as her tan one lies loosely over my waist while her chest rises and falls against my side. Not to sound creepy, but I've always loved watching her sleep. She just looks so peaceful, and though I can't really see her face, I already know she looks beautiful and she's not even trying. I feel her soft breathing on my neck as she starts mumbling again. I smile to myself because she still doesn't believe me when I tell her she does that, but she definitely does and it's about the cutest thing ever. I rest my head back into the pillows and stare up at the ceiling slowly feeling myself fall back asleep. I feel the arm she has on my waist tighten as she nuzzles her nose into my neck making me smile even more. She also doesn't believe she's super clingy when she's asleep, but obviously she is. I bring up my left hand and start grazing her bare shoulder with my fingertips. Though I can't really remember much from last night, waking up to Santana's naked body pressed up against mine is about the best thing in the whole world. Her skin is always so soft and warm and smooth and just- I don't even know how to explain it, it's the greatest feeling. I'm not even talking about it in a sexual way either, though I _do_ love that part too, I mostly like the extreme closeness. There's nothing separating our bodies from touching but maybe some bed sheets, other than that it's just skin on skin.

Right as I'm about to shut my eyes and fall back into a deep sleep, something shiny catches my attention. My eyes instantly find the object that's caught my interest and yet another dopy grin spreads across my face. Damn that Santana for tricking me into thinking she wasn't ready for marriage! Remind me to pounce on Quinn later for being in on Santana's plan too. I can't believe I didn't notice them two sneaking around before; can you blame me for thinking that my girlfriend and best friend were finally being friendly towards each other? I should've known that there was some hidden agenda, especially when I caught the two of them shopping without even telling me! Now I know where Bella gets her sneakiness from. Oh, remind me to tickle the crap out of her for siding with the enemy yet again too.

I bring up my other hand and twirl the ring around my finger, loving how perfect it fits, and loving that I can call Santana my fiancé now. Oh, just thinking about our new titles makes me wanna do a little happy dance. Maybe later after my inevitable headache stops pounding, for now, I just wanna go back to sleep. I interlock my fingers so that I've trapped Santana in my embrace and rest my head on hers as my eyes finally close. It only takes seconds for my mind to fill with sweet dreams of the future, all of which include my beautiful fiancé and maybe a cat and a whole bunch of babies.

_2 Hours Later;_

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" I hear San ask softly as she brushes some hair out of my face then goes to cup my cheek. I cringe at the volume though; I know she's whispering it feels like she's yelling at me at the top of her lungs. "I've got some water here and some medicine if you want to take it." She adds in an even softer voice as I slowly blink away the sleepiness from my eyes to see her deep brown ones staring back at me intently as she hovers over me a little. She smiles when I finally register that she's talking to me and I do a weak nod. "Okay here, sit up a bit so the water doesn't go everywhere." She suggests and leans in close to adjust my pillow but ends up almost hitting me in the face with her boobs. I go to giggle but the sound just hurts my ears so I end up grinning devilishly up at her. She doesn't look down at me, but the smirk on her lips sort of tells me she realized what she's done. "Alright pervy, quit staring at my tits and sit up." She teases as she sits back and gestures for me to move with a tight lipped grin.

"You're the one who put those things in my face like that.." I mumble innocently as I wiggle my way to an upright position. She snickers a little before she hands me a glass of water and a couple of pills. I swallow them effortlessly then take a few gulps of water before handing back the nearly empty glass. She takes it and sets it on the nightstand then moves back to look at me. "You're not feeling sick?" I ask when I see that she doesn't actually look hungover. I could've sworn we both drank? Then again, I don't remember much after-

"Not really, you-uh-_celebrated_ more than I did." She laughs as she looks down at her hands then back up to me, quirking her eyebrow up at me when she sees my grin. "What?" She asks as her own smile spreads across her face. I shrug innocently then wiggle my fingers into hers so that she brushes against my engagement ring. We both smile down at my hand as she rubs the stone with her thumb then goes to fiddle with my fingers.

"I can't believe we're engaged." I sigh contently then we both look up at each other with big grins but mine falters a bit. "I'm a little sad though because you don't get to wear a ring, no one knows that you're engaged too.."

"I'll get one when we're married and I'm pretty sure the word's gotten out since last night." She giggles as she motions to her phone. "I've gotten a million 'congrats' tweets and Kurt's already texted me a picture of us on the front cover of some lame magazine yet again. So it's safe to say, everyone knows I'm off the market." She winks as she interlocks our hands and leans in to give me my first kiss of the day.

"Good." I smirk as she pulls away. "But I still wanna get you a ring too."

"But-"

"Nope." I stop her as I cross my arms over my chest and look away from her with my eyes closed. "We're getting you a ring asap!" I say and throw the sheets off my legs which end up almost covering her as I swing my legs off the bed and move to get up. "We're going right to the jewelry store and we're gunna get a ring, matching ones too!" I'm getting excited just saying it out loud, almost excited enough to forget that my head feels like it's being squished and that the room is sort of spinning. I stumble around a little because the lights are still off but end up tripping on what felt like a pair of pants or maybe it was Santana's dress from last night, whatever it was it almost made me twist my ankle!

"You okay, baby?" Santana asks worriedly as she makes her way to my side. Thankfully I braced myself on the dresser but that doesn't keep her from coming over to me.

"Uhm, yeah.." I grumble as she slips an arm around my waist. "I might be feeling a little bit dizzy." I admit as she walks me back to the bed and sets me down gently.

"Yeah, just rest for awhile." She says as she flips the sheets back over my legs then pulls them up to my chin.

"But we're supposed to be going to the jewelry store.." I put as I flop my hands over the sheets and rest them on my stomach. She gives me that _please stop pouting you know I can't resist the pout_ look which makes me roll my eyes playfully and sink back into the pillows. "Fine, I'll rest."

"You better." She teases then leans in to press her lips to my forehead.

"But as soon as I'm feeling better, we're outta here!" I say confidently but that just makes her smile like crazy.

"B, it's New Year's Day, everything's closed." Crap, I forgot about that.

"Fine then, we'll go tomorrow!" I announce as I give her a grin. "Then we'll both have matching rings and we'll show them off to people and they'll get super jealous because my fiancé is super hot and they're probably single living with like tons of cats but that's totally fine if they're into living with a whole bunch of cats, because I love ca-" I'm cut off by soft lips crashing into my own and they move so smoothly against mine, it's about the sexiest thing ever. With just that one kiss my temperature has sky rocketed in places that probably shouldn't be that hot from just one little kiss. I'm dizzy again, but this time it's not from the hangover. She pulls away inches away from my face and smirks at me.

"It's so cute when you start rambling." She teases with her eyes staring into mine with such lust that it sends even more heat to my core. If I wasn't feeling so crappy I might've just taken her right there. Actually now that I think about it, I'm not feeling all _that_ crappy, I mean I could- "Oh no, no, lay back down." She laughs when I start inching closer to her with my bedroom eyes. "You need to sleep it off babe, that's the only way to get rid of your headache and that medicine I gave you makes you sleep."

"You gave me roofies?"

"Wh-what? No.." She smiles with her brows wrinkled in confusion but the wink I give her let's her know I was just joking.

"B-But, I wanna have sexy times with my fiancé.." I pout and give her my best puppy dog eyes. I see her stance faltering a bit and I bet if I just hold this look just a _tiny _bit longer she'll give in. "Because my fiancé is super hot right now and I think it's been at least a few hours since our last time.." I inch closer to her and slide my hands up over her thighs but just as I'm about to go in for the kill, she stops my hands and pushes me back down.

"As much as I really want to, and as much as I love the fact that you can't keep your hands off of me, I rather you get better first." She sighs with a weak smile, "We've got all the time in the world to get it on.." She smirks then taps at my ring finger, "But right now, I want you to rest. Okay?" She rubs the back of my hand gently and stares at me with such care in her eyes that it makes my heart melt. I nod to her and allow myself to settle back into the pillows with a smile on my face. "Okay, good." She replies then goes to get up but I grab for her hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" I whimper as she spins back around to see our clasped hands.

"I was just going to check some emails, why?" She asks with furrowed brows and a lopsided grin.

"Don't go." I say in a low voice.

"Why, are you gunna miss me?" She winks then adds, "I'm just going to be in the other room, baby, I'm not going far.." She coos and I can tell that she's trying to joke me but so what if I can't get enough of her?

"If I can't have mind blowing New Year's Day sex with you, then you just have to come cuddle with me." I shrug then pat the spot next to me. "At least until I fall back asleep.." Her lips part as if to argue, but her shoulders slump and she ends up crawling back into bed with me. "Yes!" I cheer triumphantly as I watch her make her way up the bed to her usual spot.

"Alright, no funny business." She teases as she lifts her arm up so that I can snuggle into her side then lays it over my shoulders as my hand slides up to lay flat against her tummy. Her hand overlaps mine and then she moves to kiss my forehead. "_Now_, can you go to sleep?" I smile against her and nod after nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"First thing tomorrow though, we're-"

"Going straight to the jewelry store, I got it babe." She giggles then begins to brush through my hair with her fingers. I slowly start to feel myself nodding off because playing with my hair like that always makes me fall asleep, so I close my eyes completely and let the sleep fall over me again.

_The Next Day;_

"Baby, wake up!" I yell excitedly but Santana just buries her head deeper into the pillows. "Saaan, come on.." I groan and start tugging a little on the sheets that are wrapped around her body but she's pretty tangled up. "You promised.."

"Merghmpf.." She grumbles and tightens her hold on the sheets. I let out a deep sigh and crawl back onto the bed and hover over her, my legs somewhat straddling her hips.

"Don't make me lick you.." I say in the most threatening voice I've got, which doesn't really come out sounding to scary. "I'll do it.."

I hear her snicker as she shuffles around to her back, her head peeking out from under the blanket and looks up at me with a lazy smirk. "Ha, wanky.." She winks and I end up laughing and roll my eyes at her.

"Geez, is your mind ever not in the gutter?" I tease as I crawl off of her.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." She says innocently as she sits up a little and rubs at her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure!"

"Hey, you set yourself up for that one, sorry not sorry.." She giggles and watches me walk into the bathroom.

"Stop looking at my ass and go get ready." I laugh when I feel her eyes practically ripping my jeans off. I shoot her a look over my shoulder and she slowly rolls out of bed.

"Fine, I'm coming.."

"Wanky."

"Yeah, _now_ whose mind is in the gutter?"

_Jewelry Store;_

"After you, my love." I say sweetly as I hold the door open for Santana and gesture her to walk in first. She smiles at me affectionately as she walks past and I follow in after her like a little puppy dog.

"Good afternoon, ladie-Oh! Miss Pierce, you're back!" The familiar salesman says cheerfully as he comes around the counter with a gleaming smile on his face. I nod at him and want to greet him by his name also, but I realize I've got idea what that would be so I just stick with smiling as he bends to kiss the back of my hand. "Ah, I see Miss Lopez has popped the question!" He says as his eyes flicker from my ring and to Santana then goes to kiss the back of her hand as well. "Congratulations!" The two of us exchange loving smiles before our eyes land back on the older gentleman.

"Thank you!" I say cheerfully, "Though you _did_ kind of go all eggs benedict on me with helping Santana pick the ring." I wink and he just chuckles a little as he and Santana exchange a grin.

"I'm just happy to be a part of the journey, I can tell that the two of you really love each other." He bows then crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, she's alright I guess." Santana jokes as she wiggles her fingers in between mine and squeezes tight making a little smile creep up on my lips. He just stares at us with this lopsided grin.

"Yeah, she's not so bad either.." I wink and we both laugh at each other.

"So many celebrities these days marry for the wrong reasons, but I've got a funny feeling you two will make it." He adds with a confident nod.

"Yeah, she's totally a keeper." I say proudly and he just nods, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he grins.

"Just remember this moment; how you feel about each other, the love you two share, the way she looks at you, the way you look at her, how it feels to wake up next to each other, the feeling of her skin on yours, the bond that's being made, remember all of that." Santana and I find ourselves nodding to him like he's some great grandfather passing on all his wisdom to us.

"You sound like you're talking from experience.." Santana says quietly what we're both thinking. The man just shrugs a little.

"I've made rings for many celebrities. They come in together and they're always so happy and in love and it seems like nothing could ever tear them away from each other." His eyes flicker to the ground then back up at us. "It always brings me such sadness when I see them announcing a divorce just a month after their ceremony. They just get so caught up in the fame and all the money that they forget what brought them there in the first place, don't let that happen. I just can't stand how the greatest bond can be so easily broken now. Just remember to cherish each other, don't let fame change that."

"Oh no, she's stuck with me forever." Santana answers confidently as she sends me a wink. The man just smiles with another nod.

"And I hope you two always feel that way about each other." He adds, "But you never know what could happen." I know he doesn't mean it to sound like he doubts our love for each other, but his point is very true. I mean, just a couple years ago I would've never imagined I'd be getting married to Santana Lopez, the woman who I kept I freaking schedule on how many times she'd come into The Coffee Shop, what she'd order, what she'd wear, and how she liked her drinks. Never would I ever thought that by having Quinn push me into talking to the girl I'd end up here in a freaking jewelry store, an engagement ring on my finger and that same beautiful girl that I fought so hard for standing right next to me. So he's right, you really never know what could happen but I just hope that it's something good. However, life can't always be good, there's got to be some balance or else you'll never really see just how good life is when there isn't any bad thrown in. And with my fiancé being Santana Lopez, there's bound to be some bad but just like always we'll come out stronger than ever! "Anyway, sorry, enough of my old man talk, what can I help you with today?" He says with another bright smile that shakes me from my thoughts.

"A ring." I answer and gesture to Santana. "I want her to have one just like mine."

"Ah, matching rings, I can definitely do that for you two." He smiles and gestures for us to follow him to the display counters. "I just need to get you size, my dear, and you'll be all set." Santana nods and places her left hand daintily in his. He takes out some weird sizing rings and slides them onto her ring finger until one fits comfortably. "Alright, I got it." He says as he slips the rings into a drawer hidden behind the counter. "You'll be able to pick it up in about 4 days, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great!" I say happily, "Thanks so much! We'll definitely be back to pick out the wedding ones."

"And I shall be anxiously awaiting your return." He bows as Santana and I start to head for the door.

"What I nice man, don't you think?" I say as I go to push the door open with Santana still holding tightly onto my hand as I look over my shoulder at her. "Aren't you excited? Now we'll both-"

"Miss Lopez! Miss Pierce! This way!" Someone yells as a camera flash blinds me.

"Congratulations on the engagement!"Flash.

"Will you be changing last names?" Flash.

"This way, ladies! Look here!" Flash.

"When's the wedding?"Flash.

"Oh fucking hell," Santana grumbles as she protectively slides her arm around my waist and tugs me to her all while shielding her eyes from the bright flashes as the crowd snaps pictures of us and throws out random questions. "Do you guys ever quit, I mean, seriously?" She groans as we huddle together to keep from getting trampled on.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this.." I sigh as I cling to Santana and shield my eyes from the flashes. Her idea of it 'dying down' after we've dated for a few months never really happened. It's probably got something to do with the two of us being so successful in such a short amount of time, or maybe it's because we're both super hot? Either way, it's always hell when we go out in public.

"Miss Pierce, what a beautiful ring!" Flash.

"Thank you." I say politely all while we try to move past the crowd but we're pretty much trapped.

"Which one of you is the top?"

"What the hell type of question is that?" Santana snaps with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You people are so fucking nosey and-"

"Extremely creepy!" I cut in when I see that she's about to go off on the perv that asked the question. "But we like to alternate." I add innocently but she just shoots me a shocked glare. The crowd grows even more frantic and I kind of regret giving an answer because now they're all asking strange questions about our sex life. "Sorry, babe.." I say guiltily but she just gives me a knowing nod. Unlike Santana, I try to be nice to the paparazzi but I guess that doesn't really help keep them at bay.

"If it wasn't for Britt being here right now, I'd got all Lima Heights and every one of you crazy ass son of a bi-" Suddenly we both jolt backwards away from the crazy horde of paparazzi and find ourselves back in the jewelry store. "What the fu-"

"Easy, Miss Lopez, I'm just trying to help you." The salesman quickly says as he pushes us behind him then faces the crowd. "If you could please, back away from the entrance and respect their privacy. Thank you." He says calmly as he backs into his shop and shuts the doors on the crowd then goes to close the blinds.

"Great, now we're trapped!" I whimper as I drop my head on Santana's shoulder. What a lovely way to spend the rest of the afternoon stuck in a jewelry store with tons of pretty things that I might end up buying for Santana if I'm given the time to look at it all. This is not good.

"No, Miss Pierce, you're not trapped here." The salesman chuckles as he closes the last of the blinds and turns to us with a mischievous grin. "This happens all the time so I've created a little secret passage way." He winks and motions to a door off to the side of the room.

"Secret passage way?" Santana asks with her eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes, there's another way to get out, I should've told you before, you can dodge most of the cameras and you'll end up right in front of SnixxJuice."

"Wow, really?" I cheer with bright eyes, "That's perfect because we're supposed to be heading there anyway."

"Well thank God for that, you're a life saver!" Santana sighs and rubs at my back. "We're not trapped, B."

"Yes, now follow me, I'll show you the way." He says and gestures for us to follow him. My hand finds its way back into Santana's as we near the door. "Ah, here we are." He cheers as he unlocks the door and opens it to show a brightly lit hallway that looks just like a normal hotel hallway.

"For some reason I pictured this secret passage way to be like underground and have dirty walls with tree roots hanging off the ceiling.." I mumble as Santana and I follow him through the hall.

"That wouldn't be very pleasing to the eye." The man jokes as he looks over his shoulder at us. "Besides, I doubt anyone would ever want to follow me into something as off putting as a underground tunnel. "

"So true." Santana adds . It's only about a 5 minute walk when we end at another wooden door.

"Well, here we are." He says then moves to open the door and steps out first. He looks side to side then motions for us to come out. "The coast is clear." He announces and Santana and I hesitantly creep out. Surprisingly, there's not a paparazzi in sight!

"Wow, and there's SnixxJuice right there!" I cheer as I point to the building across the street. I turn to the man and engulf him in a big hug. "Thank you so much for everything!" I say happily as he chuckles at the closeness and moves to pat at my back.

"You're very welcome, can't have my favorite customers getting harassed by the cameras right in front of my own store." He smiles then turns to head back down the hall. "I'll see you back here in 4 days!"

"Thank you again!" Santana says as he smiles back then closes the door. "Well, that was pretty crazy. He made a freaking secret passage way!"

"Yeah I know, I felt like a Charlie's Angel sneaking around like that!"

"A what?"

"Charlie's Angel!" I repeat and watch as the name does not ring any bells in Santana's head. "Oh my God, don't tell me you've never watched that.."

"Okay, I won't."

"Santana, you've never seen Charlie's Angels?!" I gasp shockingly because they're so freaking badass and Santana being the queen of badassness, or so she thinks, have never even seen them before!

"Mm, nope."

"You poor deprived child, my sister and I always watched those kind of movies when we were younger. At one point I actually thought I'd be a secret agent when I grew up, don't you think that would be a cool job?" I stare back at Santana as we make our way across the street to SnixxJuice, but all she does is grin. "Alright, we're heading to the nearest redbox and we're going to educate you on the best thing ever!" She chuckles at my serious tone as she rolls up on her toes and presses her lips to my cheek.

"Whatever you say, B."

* * *

A/N Sorry, there wasn't really anything too important happening just yet but you guys should know my style by now..slow & steady is the way to go! (wanky lol) Stick with me though, it'll pick up soon.

Also, shout out to ohvalerievalerie for creating such an awesome fic poster for Coffee Breaks! You guys should check it out on tumblr, it's great!


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Routines

CHAPTER 3

_One Week Later;_

"Mowing, shunsine!" I greet cheerfully with my toothbrush bulging in my cheek as Santana stumbles into the bathroom with half lidded eyes, a scowl, and messy bed hair.

"Meh, morning.." She grumbles as she lazily leans on the sink counter and reaches for her own tooth brush. I smile down at her grouchy self and squirt some toothpaste onto the bristles of her toothbrush for her. You would've thought that she'd get at least a _little _used to waking up before 9 by now, but I guess not. "Did you make any coffee?" She sort of mumbled as she took the toothbrush into her mouth. After working at a coffee shop for most of the time we've been together and for having lived with the girl for a few months now, I know firsthand that she _cannot_ function what so ever without at least a half a cup of coffee in her system; especially on Tuesdays when she has to wake up before 9.

"Of course," I say after spitting out the toothpaste and go to wipe my chin with my towel. "I even made you a cup already, it's on the dresser." She turns to me with a little smile on her face as her lips cover in toothpastey foam.

"Dis is wha I lub oo," She smiles then she goes to spit. I just smirk at her through the mirror until she turns to press a kiss to my shoulder then trails her fingertips along the small of my back as she leaves the bathroom. I go to finish up my make up as she pokes her head in the door way with her favorite mug in her hands and a big grin on her face.

"Is it good?" I tease when I notice her smile through the mirror. "Quinn got me a package of the Pumpkin Spice from work and I know how much you loved that one.." I watch as she takes another long sip with her eyes closed then pulls the mug away from her pouty lips.

"Yes, it's perfect. You're perfect." She grins and I move to kiss her temple, my cheeks warming up a tad at the compliment. "You're going to make someone very happy one day." She grins then offers me a sip but I decline, she's happier if she's had a whole cup.

"Yeah, that's the plan." I wink and she giggles a bit.

"Anything in particular you want for breakfast today, my love?" She asks as she goes and sets down the cup on the counter and reenters the bathroom to start doing her makeup, her tone already sounding much more pleasant.

"Oh, French toast!" I cheer as I brush through my hair, careful not to bump her with my elbow since we're standing side by side in front of the mirror. That doesn't usually happen though since she's left handed, we've really got our morning routine down pat! I've learned that she's a super grouch on Tuesdays because that's the only day out of the week where she actually has to wake up early while I have to wake up at that time every day, which is why I bought her this awesome coffee maker that has a timer and it'll automatically start brewing at whatever time you set it to. It's safe to say that she loves it, but since Tuesdays she wakes up earlier than usual, I like to have a cup waiting for her. It always makes her day when I do that, and I love keeping my lady happy. That's our routine, I make her coffee and she makes me food. It's a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

"Sounds good." She replies as she finishes up her eyeliner and trails her fingertips along my lower back as she walks back out to the bed room to get changed. My eyes follow after her subconsciously as she walks off to find that she's not wearing any pants, just a big sweater, _my_ sweater.

"Nice top." I call after her with a smirk on my lips, "Looks a little big though, don't you think?" She looks over her shoulder giving me one of the sultriest looks I'd ever seen and adds a little more oomph to her step.

"Thanks, it's my fiancé's." She winks and I find myself being drawn to her the more she sways her hips and I can tell by that smug grin on her face that she knows exactly what she's doing. I don't even know how it happened, or how my legs even willed themselves to move, but I make my way over to her as she rivals through the dresser drawers.

"What a lucky girl she is." I whisper, my tone turning husky, as I press up against her back then snake my arms around her waist.

"I think _I'm _the lucky one.." I feel her chuckle against me as my fingers spread out on her toned stomach and I lower my lips to her shoulder then start trailing soft kisses on her skin. "Mm, Britt..don't start something you know we can't finish.." She sighs as she tilts her head to the side uncovering more skin for me to lavish with love.

"Yeah, because you're _so _good at convincing me to stop." I tease as I swipe my tongue along the shell of her ear then lay a light kiss just under her earlobe. She spins around in my embrace so that I've got her back pressed up against the dresser.

"Seriously, babe, we're both going to be late.." She says as her hands land on my waist and start slowly sliding up my sides, her nails dragging along my skin sending my center to instantly throb. I was the one that was supposed to be in control here, so I dip my hands beneath the sweater she's wearing and slowly slide them up along her warm skin until I feel her soft mounds. "_Mm_, Britt..we shouldn't." She whimpers as I begin to roll her hardened nipples between my fingers and continue to suck on her neck. She archers her body into me, but I press back to keep her pinned against the dresser.

"Not if we're quick.." I mumble into her mouth, feeling a smile form against her lips. "We could be super fast." I add as I kiss a trail down to her collar bone then slide my tongue along the kisses before nibbling on her pulse point.

"_Oh_, b-but can't be late.." She protests, but her actions are anything but against what we're doing. She captures my lips this time then wraps her arms around my neck with one hand tangling into my blond locks. But with a sudden rush of confidence, I pull away from the kiss and remove my hands from her body.

"You're right; I don't want us to be late for work." I say and begin to turn away from her but her hands start tugging at the hem of my shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the cotton material as she pulls my body even closer to her. "But, San, we can't be late.." I tease and try to pull away from her but this time she's got a tight grip on my shirt and it keeps me standing in front of her.

"Eh, fuck work." She whimpers playfully when I try to swat away her hands.

"Or you can just fuck me?" I blurt out, Santana going wide eyed at my foul language but I know it turns her on when I say stuff like that.

"God, you can be such a tease sometimes." She laughs then goes to nip at my lips. I dropped my hands from her waist to grab at her ass until she manages to pull off my shirt.

"I'm taking this as a 'yes, I do wanna get my sweet lady sexin' on before work'." I giggle when she starts grabbing at the waistband of sweatpants.

"Oh, it's definitely a yes." She smirks as she flips our positions so that she's got me pinned up against the dresser. I push my hands up under her sweater until I've got her completely out of it, lucky me; she still sleeps without a bra. Her lips latch on to my neck as her fingers drag down my abs and into my soaked panties.

"_Oh, _babe that feels so-_mmm_." I sigh as she starts sliding a single digit along my wet folds all while her lips nip and suck on my neck. I dip my hands around to the small of her back and pull her to me so that her pelvis hits the back of her hand that she's got furiously pumping out of me.

"_oh fuck!_" She whines at the unexpected contact. I find myself smiling smugly until I sneak my hand into her own panties and cup her wet core, but just as I do that she gives me a hard thrust that makes me brace myself on her shoulders.

"_So good, don't- ooh_" I moan as I start to feel my legs getting tired. I cling desperately to her body with my cheek pressed against hers as she tries to keep me pinned against the dresser. She wraps an arm around my waist as I start trying to rock into her, keeping time with the same rhythm she's got going and I can almost feel my body shutting down it feels so good.

"You're so hot, B, you love this." She sighs against my ear as she nibbles on my earlobe and it only quickens my heart beat. Her raspy voice just pushes me even closer and all I want is for her to go faster. "Slow down, babe, I got this." She smirks when I start trying to speed up. She pulls away from my ear and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues battle for seconds until she starts lowering herself down my body, hands trailing my sides until they rest at my hips and her talented tongue just inches away from my throbbing core.

"Come on, San, I _need_ you." I whine when I don't feel her mouth on me. I look down at her and find that she's just staring up at me with a smug grin. She moves painstakingly slow on purpose, making sure she kept her eyes on me the whole time. "Damnit, San, if you don't-_Ohhh_!" Suddenly I feel her tongue slip right through me and her movements instantly make me feel even hotter. I tangle my hands into her hair and I find myself thrusting into her again. It feels really really good, but she's quick to remind me who's in charge, for right now at least, as she her hands around my thighs and stills my grinding. As if anything right now could make me feel even better, she enters me with her tongue and the warmth automatically sends me into a frenzy. I roll my head back and grab fistfuls of her hair as she pumps in and out of me with that amazing tongue of hers. It's not long before I see stars and I'm screaming her name as she gives me another mind blowing orgasm. She slows down her moments as she stands back up and just holds me while I try to catch my breath. She goes to kiss my jaw lightly as I come down from my high. I open my eyes and look down at her smiling proudly back at me. "You're really getting good at that." I tease still somewhat out of breath as I take her full bottom lip between mine. She hums into my mouth and the vibrations tickle until she delves her tongue in and I find myself sucking on her, tasting myself on her lips.

"Have I told you how much of a great kisser you are?" Santana pants as she reluctantly pulls away for air as we rest our foreheads together. I smile down at her bashfully until she moves to peck the tip of my nose. "But come on, if we don't get ready now, we'll definitely be late for work." She says as she begins to back away.

"B-But, what about you?" I pout realizing that she must feel extremely turned on still and yet she's gotten no release. She stares back at me, eyes still filled with lust.

"Uh, n-no I'm fine.." She stammers as I take a slow step closer to her, her eyes subconsciously flickering from my eyes down to my lips.

"You most definitely are." I purr as I slip an arm around her waist and spin her back around so I've got her pinned against the dresser. She parts her lips to try and protest, but I quiet her with a kiss. "I'll be quick." I tease and wrap my hands around her thighs and hoist her up so that her wet core is pressed into my stomach.

"_Ohhh, fucking hell!_" She whimpers as I squeeze on her ass and start pushing her up into me. She clings to my neck desperately as I take in one of her nipples between my teeth and start sucking on her. Sweat starts collecting between our shirtless bodies and I can feel the wet trail she's leaving on my abs the more she rocks into me. I feel her fingers interlock at the back of my neck as her breathing becomes labored.

"You are so beautiful." I coo as I press soft kisses between the valley of her boobs as she bounces on me. She's panting now and I can tell by the way she's got her eyes closed and how she's trying to stifle her moans by biting on her lip that she's close, like _really_ close. She locks her ankles around my waist and tightens her hold on my neck so that her boobs are pressed against mine as our bodies slip and slide against each other's.

"_So fucking good-Mm, cl-close.."_ She whines which only makes me push her up on me faster. Somehow I manage to slip a finger in her and she begins riding my hand furiously, her shrieks filling the room the faster she pumps until her body shakes against mine and I feel her coat my finger. Her movements begin to slow as her panting turns less labored.

"I got you, baby." I coo as I pull my hand from between us and she sucks off all the juices she's left then releases my finger with a pop. I swallow thickly at her when she stares up at me with those post orgasmic eyes.

"I love you." She whimpers still a little out of breath. I smile goofily at her and set her back down to the floor carefully making sure that she can hold herself up.

"Love you too." I reply and kiss her forehead. "See, told you I'd be quick." I wink making her playfully swat me away.

"Okay, now we've got to get ready or else we'll _really _be late." She says as she quickly moves away to get cleaned up. I glance at the clock on the night stand and smirk.

"Babe, we were supposed to be at work 15 minutes ago.."

_3 Hours Later;_

"Alright guys, great job!" I announce to my dancers after we've gone through one of the newer routines I've come up with. "We'll work out some of the kinks after lunch." I add then dismiss them for their 45 minute break. I'm still trying to get used to things here at SnixxJuice, it's definitely more organized than Showtimes with we actually have a certain amount of time we can take for lunches and breaks before getting back to work, but I still love my new job. Though working with Santana is awesome, I really don't get to see her all too much unless she comes in to watch a rehearsal or something since the studio she built for me is on the other side of the building. I guess that's a good thing though, too much time together can be bad for a relationship I suppose.

"Hey Brittany!" Someone greets and I spin around to see that same Asian girl from Showtimes. I get a little confused because I could've sworn she worked at Showtimes.

"Oh, hey!" I greet but I still can't place her name though I know I've seen her before. She stares back and her smile falters a bit.

"Tina.."

"Right, yeah, I know.." I shrug and go to wipe my brow with a rag. "What's up?"

"Santana wanted me to bring this to you." She says politely and steps closer to me holding a brown paper bag. "She said since she didn't get to make breakfast for you this morning she bought you this instead." I smirk when I remember exactly _why _she couldn't cook me breakfast this morning then focus back on Tina. "She'll be in her office if you want to join her for lunch, she didn't know if you were still practicing or not." She added as I opened up the bag to find a really good looking sandwich, a peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie, and a bottle of water. The dopiest of grins probably spread across my face because Santana can be so damn sweet sometimes.

"Oh okay, thanks-uh-Tina!" Her face lit up at me remembering her name. "See, I'll get it eventually." I laughed and it seemed to ease up the tension.

"Yeah, no problem, see you later." She says and turns to leave.

"Hmm, maybe she just delivers the food?" I think to myself as I watch her leave then close up the paper bag and make my way to Santana's office. I'm still not sure why Tina was there, but whatever, it's been a whole two hours since I've seen Santana and that's a whole two hours too long!

The walk to her office is filled with friendly greetings from other employees, they seemed to really have grown a liking to me since I've started working here because they're always saying good morning or complimenting me when I walk by. Maybe everyone's just super friendly, but it does sort of pay off when you're nice to everyone like I usually am. I arrive at Santana's door shortly later and tap at the wood with my knuckles.

"Come in." I hear her say and I slowly prop the door open and poke my head through. She's got her eyes focused on some papers she's got laid out in front of her on the desk and her hand is furiously scribbling what looks like notes. I can tell she's really concentrating though because her lips are pursed and-wait, she's wearing glasses?

"You wear glasses?" I blurt and I guess I scare her because she jolts up and stares blankly at me like she's trying to tear herself away from some deep thought. That's when I get a full view of her in her black rimmed glasses; they're slid down a little and she involuntarily slides them back up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, hi baby." She mumbles as she hides her face and quickly takes off her glasses. "Didn't know it was you.." She frantically shoves the glasses back in its case and tucks it into one of her desk drawers. I just smile wildly at her, she's embarrassed.

"I didn't know you wore glasses.." I smirk when her eyes land on me again. Her cheeks tint a light shade of pink and she chews on her bottom lip.

"I-I don't, well I do, but I forgot to slip on my contacts since we were so late this morning, I-I only need them to re-"

"Don't worry, they looked cute on you." I compliment when I see her getting even more embarrassed. "You should put them back on!"

"No, I look like a dork.." She mumbles as she gets up to lower the music on the shelf off to the side. My eyes instantly land on her ass which looks amazing in her tight black skirt she's got on.

"Really?" I gasp with my hand to my chest. "I thought you looked hot, like some super sexy professor or something.." She's definitely got the outfit and the desk; she could totally pull it off. I keep my eyes on her admiring her tanned legs until she turns back around with narrowed eyes and I change my smirk to a smug grin. "I was not undressing you with my eyes, nope, not at all." I blurt innocently as I go to sit on the edge of her desk. She folds her arms over her button up and tilts her head to the side. "Okay, maybe I was.." She laughs at how easily she can make me tell the truth then struts back over to me.

"Always loved how much of a bad liar you are." She teases then presses a quick kiss to my lips the goes to sit back down. "I see you got my present." She says and gestures to the brown bag I had set on her desk.

"Oh yeah, thanks! Perfect timing too, because I just sent the dancers on their break!" I answer cheerfully and go to sit down in the chair in front of her desk as she pulls out her own brown bag.

"Oh good, now I've got like what? 30 more minutes of you to myself?" She replies as we both dump the contents of our bags on to the table.

"Mhm!" I answer with a nod and go to unwrap my sandwich. "So is Tina like a delivery person? I could've sworn she worked at Showtimes.." I kept my eyes on my food until Santana started snickering. "What?" I mumble and stare up at her with my forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Babe, you haven't even taken a bite yet.." She laughs again as she stares lovingly at me. "But no, Tina works here..She's the receptionist. You don't notice her in the mornings? She always has a chocolate chip muffin waiting for you; I make her do that, but still. She's been here for awhile now."

"Ohhh.." I sigh, and go to take a bite. I actually don't remember the person, but I _do _remember there being a muffin waiting for me every morning in the dance studio. We go off talking about whatever Santana's working on and I tell her about my recent routine when the phone on her desk buzzes.

"Miss Lopez, line one." Someone says through the speaker. I watch as she sets her half eaten sandwich back down on its wrapper then goes to pick up the phone.

"I'm on lunch right now, what is it?" She snaps but when she looks over to me her shoulders drop and she uses a softer tone. "I mean, who is calling?" I find myself smiling at her because I didn't even say anything to make her change her tone; we're so whipped for each other. "As if I wasn't stressed the fuck out already, what do they want this time? *pause* Oh hell no, just tell them that I'm busy. *pause* Whatever they've got to say I've heard it before, so no thank you." She groans and the muscles in her jaw twitch. I don't want to eavesdrop, but it's kinda hard for me not to listen when I'm sitting right in front of her. "I don't give a flying fuck what they have to say, I do not want to hear from them or see them at the moment, so just take a message then burn it for me, okay?" She snaps, this time not attempting to cover her annoyance as she slams the phone back down on the receiver.

"Everything alright?" I ask as she brings her hands to her forehead. She stares down at her food but when she finally looks up at me, her eyes are stormy. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask softly and reach over the desk for her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just stupid stuff that you shouldn't have to hear me complain about." She shrugs then squeezes on my hand before reaching for her sandwich again.

"Are you sure?" I stare at her, still not convinced that she's _fine_ but her eyes find mine and she gives me a smile.

"Really, B, it's nothing." She repeats then takes a bite of her sandwich. "Tell me more about these new routines you've come up with." I'm reluctant to go back to talking about myself when she's clearly thinking about something else, but maybe my mindless ramblings will take her mind off it for awhile. Just as I was about to go into telling her about this new stunt I've worked into a routine, we hear a knock on her door. "Come in." Santana calls as we both look to the door.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch again, Miss Lopez." A young woman announces as she pokes her head in timidly then walks over to the desk. I don't think I've seen her before, but she's pretty. I mean, not prettier than Santana, but she's definitely not ugly. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and she's go on similar attire as Santana, but not as sexy. She's got on a dark grey skirt with a white button down tucked into the waistband and her heels aren't too high. I'm kind of jealous because my job description doesn't really call for dressing up, like right now I've got on red sweat pants and a loose fitting blouse. I sort of feel like a bum compared to what Santana and this girl have on.

"Yeah, okay. What is it?" Santana answers somewhat bitterly as she leans back in her chair with her arms folded over her chest. I find her behavior strange since I rarely hear anything but niceness when I'm with her, unless someone instigates her into being mean, but I don't think this girl has done anything wrong. "Oh Britt, this is my assistant Jenna, Jenna this my Britt."

"Oh nice to finally meet you Miss Pierce, it's strange, we've worked together for almost a month yet I've only heard stories of what Santana's told said." Jenna says politely as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, I didn't even know Santana had an assistant. Oh, and you can call me Brittany; Miss Pierce makes me feel weird." I reply happily hoping that I'd relieve some of the tension Santana's caused in the room. I look over to Santana who's got this little grin on her lips but then it disappears when she looks back to the girl.

"What's that?" Santana asks as she nods to the slip of paper Jenna's holding.

"Oh, the message you wanted me to take." She says and hands over a piece of paper. I watch as Santana stares down at it, her jaw clenching in that familiar way she does when something's upset her."I know you said to burn it, but I don't have a lighter and I thought that it might violate some fire codes or something so I thought I'd just give it to you." I watched the two interact and it shocks me how intimidated the young woman is when she's just talking to Santana. I mean, it's Santana..she's nothing but sweet. Well, to me anyways.

"Alright, Jenna, anything else?" Her voice comes out in that same tone she used earlier and it kind of makes me sad hearing it when it isn't really needed.

"Yes, as you know, ever since the proposal, phones have been off the hooks waiting to get some type of insight in your relationship. I've been getting tons of calls lately from shows wanting to interview you as well as Miss Pier-Brittany, how would you like for me to handle them?" She asks politely and waits for an answer patiently from Santana.

"Interviews?" I gasp and turn to Santana. "People want to interview us? That's so crazy!" I nearly passed out when I first saw my name on tv, I'd probably die if I was actually _on _tv.

"Oh, well you know which ones I'm comfortable with." Santana answers then looks to me. "I'll only agree to them if you're comfortable with it." She says softly with her tone sincere.

"I've never been on tv before.."

"It's easy; I've done it tons of times." Santana shrugs and knowing that she's got some experience in dealing with being on tv somewhat relieves my anxiety.

"What if I get nervous and don't know how to answer a question?" I mumble as thoughts of everything and anything going wrong happening to me.

"We give them a list of approved questions that they're allowed to ask so we sort of know ahead of time what they want to talk about."

"Ohh.." I sigh and start thinking about all the millions of eyes that would be watching me and oh God what if I mess up or trip or stutter or throw up? That would be so embarrassing and Santana would probably leave me because I would've embarrassed her too! Well, maybe not.

"Hey, we can think about it. Their schedules revolve around us and if they really want to speak with us then they'll wait till we're ready." Santana answers when she dips her head down to find my eyes. "You want to wait?"

"Uhm, can we? I just-I've never been on tv before, I should probably practice talking or walking without tripping first." I ask timidly. Santana just smiles lovingly at me then turns to Jenna.

"Well, you heard her, we'll hold off on the interviews till we're ready."

"Okay, I'll get on that." Jenna answers with a confident nod then turned to leave.

"Why were you so mean to her?" I question when Jenna closes the door after her. "She wasn't even rude or anything first.." I watch as Santana's shoulders drop and her facial expression softens.

"That's how I am to all my employees, it's part of the reason why I pay them so well. If they can handle the attitude then they're worthy to be a part of this company." She shrugs like purposely being mean to someone is perfectly fine. "If they can't, there are hundreds of others willing to take their place and Jenna is my assistant, she has to work the best under those circumstances."

"I don't like it.." I pout, "Why can't you be nice like you are to me all the time?" Santana just chuckles then her lips curl into a toothy grin.

"It's complicated, Kurt's better at explaining it." She answers as her fingers fiddle with the paper she's still got in her hands. My mind doesn't linger too long on why she's mean to her employees when I remember how she looked when she read that little piece of paper in her hands.

"What did it say?" I ask and nod to the note. "I saw how upset it made you when you read it earlier.."

"It's nothing, doesn't matter." She answers shortly then goes to ball up the note and it disappears beneath her desk. I stare after her and my heart somewhat breaks; whatever that note said must've been a low blow for her because she's really not wanting to talk about it.

"Obviously it _does _matter if you don't want to talk.." I mutter feeling a little hurt like she doesn't want to confide in me or something.

"Brittany.."

"You know, you don't have to keep things bottled up anymore. I've told you this before, Santana, you can talk to me about anything. We're going to be married; this is what we're supposed to do, talk about what bothers us." I say when I see her walls starting to go back up. She doesn't say anything as her eyes focus on her fumbling hands. "Babe, just talk to me..I can't help you if you don't tell me what's upsetting you." I tell her and it almost comes out as a plea. I move across the table to keep her hands from wringing and stare deeply into her eyes hoping that they'd tell me something she wasn't, but like always all I see are storm clouds and lightening.

"I'm sorry, B, I know you're just trying to help." She says softly, "I just-they're not worth the trouble of explaining." I want to ask who she's talking about, but something tells me this is just one of those things that she'll let me know when she's ready. "I-I just don't really want to talk about them right now, okay?"

"Okay." I answer and bring her hands to my lips as I kiss each of her knuckles. "But just know that I'm here for you, whenever. I'll be ready to listen whenever you feel comfortable telling me." She looks to me with a weak smile and then she slowly nods to me.

"Why are you so good to me, Britt?" She sighs after the last kiss I lay on her hands. "You're just too sweet sometimes.."

I don't know, maybe because I love you?" I shrug innocently and watch as she tilts her head to the side and smiles over to me affectionately. "Yeah, that's probably got something to do with it.."

"I love you too, now come give me some sweet lady kisses before your break is over." She teases and motions for me to lean in closer to her.

"But we're not done eating.." I mumble when our lips crash.

"Yeah, well, I've got something else in mind.." She jokes against my lips and I feel myself smiling.

"Oh no, we were already late once today, let's not make it a habit!" I laugh but her hands cup my cheeks and her touch instantly makes me melt. "Or do, I don't think my boss will mind.." I tease as I lean in closer to her so that our noses are brushing and our tongues are tangling.

"Yeah, I don't think she would either.."

* * *

A/N Well, we're getting there..slowly but surely! I have no idea where that bedroom scene came from, that was not in my draft but hey, everyone loves some sexy times! Right? Still nothing too major in this chapter, just stick with it.

Anyway, love all the reviews/PMs I've gotten so far, love all the suggestions I'm getting..don't be surprised if you see your idea pop up somewhere in the story. Thanks for reading. Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Valentines

CHAPTER 4

_The Coffee Shop;_

"Hey, don't forget you're picking Bella up today." Quinn said as she handed over a chocolate chip cookie. I reached for my snack and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her now. Did you tell her I was coming?"

"Nope, why? Did you want me to?" She asked with a quirked brow. I shook my head and checked for the time.

"She likes when it's a surprise!" I replied happily. "And what time are you and Sam going out tonight? I'll swing by so that Bella can get some clothes or whatever since she's sleeping over.." I sighed trying to sound annoyed because Santana and I have to babysit Bella on Valentine's Day.

"Hey, I didn't get to do anything last year since you and Santana were too busy _playing _Uno!" Quinn quickly argued with a pouty face. "Plus you said you guys didn't mind.."

"Geez Quinn, I was just joking!" I laughed and watched as her eyes started to narrow on me. "Well hey, just text me what time you're going to be leaving so we can come over. I've got to get going though." I added and gave her a quick hug goodbye over the counter. "I'll see you later!" I waved as I rushed out the door and headed for Bella's school. I only ran into a couple people who recognized me this time which was kind of a relief since I'd be picking Bella up by myself, and ever since that one mishap I've been a little skeptical with picking her up alone.

"Hi, Miss Pierce, love your work!" A younger guy wearing bright orange shoes said politely as I walked passed.

"Thank you!" I replied as I hurried pass and gave him a friendly smile. Fans like that who are super polite and don't freaking crowd me are the ones I love the most, they make things a whole lot easier. "Oh, nice shoes too!" I called over my shoulder and watched as he gave me a shocked smile. A few minutes later I was standing outside Bella's school next to the usual tree that I wait by still trying my best to not get spotted.

"Oh, Miss Pierce!" Someone called from I don't even know where. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to press myself against the trunk of the tree, maybe they won't see me I thought. "Miss Pierce?" They questioned, and by the sound of how close the voice came I knew my plan didn't work. "Wow, you're even prettier in person.." I opened one eye and saw a younger guy standing in front of me with a bewildered look on his face. From the looks of it, he was probably just out of high school, maybe in his senior year now, but he was pretty handsome. He had shaggy brown hair, the cutest set of freckles, and his green eyes sparkled with amazement the longer he stared at me. Looking at the guy made me hope that one day when Santana and I have kids they'll be as good looking as we are. "Sorry, were you trying to hide?" He asked with his lips curling in a grin.

"Hiding? No, I wasn't hiding.." I said shaking my head as I took a step away from the tree. "I was just-uh-resting."

"Oh, right!" He shrugged, clearly believing the lamest lie, then held out his hand to me. "I'm Colton. Are you here picking up someone?"

"Nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand and gave him a friendly smile. "And yeah, my niece. Well, she's not _really _my niece but whatever. What about you?"

"Oh cool! Yeah, my little brother.." He answered with a shrug as we both looked out at the still closed doors of the school. We were both there a little early so classes were still in session. "Well, I-I just wanted to tell you how much of an inspiration you are to me."

"Wow, really?" I gasped, I've heard that before but I've never actually had someone tell me it to my face. It was a pretty big thing for me.

"No doubt! If it wasn't for dancing, I'd probably be locked up or something. One time seeing you dance and I just-I just had to learn, so I did." He shrugged as he folded his arms over his chest and kept his focus out in front of him. "It's really cool to see someone who started off as just a barista actually make it big. I hope that'll be me one day." His smile grew even wider as I listened.

"Oh, you work at a coffee shop?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. He stared back with furrowed brows then shook his head with a little grin.

"N-No, I-uh-I volunteer at the dance studios near my school for right now." He stammered then looked at me with twinkling eyes. "Man, this is so crazy meeting you! I used to have the biggest crush on you until I saw that you got engaged to Santana Lopez, who is also very hot I'm really jealous actually." He joked and it made me chuckle to see the kid finally easing up a bit. I still found it weird that people actually got nervous around me like that, but it's still sort of flattering I guess. "But I've been a really big fan of yours from the start, ever since I saw you perform at Showtimes-"

"Wait, Showtimes? Aren't you a little young to be watching shows there? What are you, like 17?"

"18," He quickly answered, "I-I just turned 18 a couple weeks ago.." He added with that same nervous smile.

"Ohh, so you _were_ too young to be let in.." I smirked making him act even more nervous as his hands began to fidget.

"I-I-uhh.."

"I'm totally kidding," I teased with a toothy smile hoping that the kid wouldn't pass out in front of me. "As long as you weren't doing any underage drinking or drugs; I think it's awesome that you'd risk being caught just to watch someone dance. That's a sign of a real passion!" I shrugged and gave the teen a pat on the shoulder just as students started to exit the building. "Anyways, keep dancing! I've gotta go find my niece now, see you-"

"Wait!" He said abruptly with his hand out. "Uhm, could I maybe get a picture with you? None of my friends will ever believe I actually met _the _Brittany Pierce." He started fumbling around in his pocket for his phone. "It'd really mean a lot.."

"Oh yeah, totally!" I replied happily and draped an arm around his shoulders as he held out his camera towards us. I sort of thought it was a cool having this guy tell me how much of an inspiration I was to him, I'd never thought that by being a professional choreographer would be such a big thing for the younger generation. I always thought that dancing or having some type of hobby was a good way to stay out of trouble, but I've never met someone who's life was changed because of it. Meeting this kid really gave me this urge to want to help others, like what if there were kids out there struggling with the same things he did but couldn't find an outlet? I mean, wouldn't it be cool to have my own dance program? I'd have to run it by Santana first because SnixxJuice should have my main focus, but hearing about the influence I had on this kid really got me thinking about doing some good. I don't know, it's just a thought. As I got situated with taking the picture, I could actually feel his body trembling against mine he was _that _nervous! Poor kid, I wonder if that was how nervous I was when I met Santana? Yeah, probably..

"1..2..3." He counted, and at the very last second I made a snap decision and pressed my lips to his cheek. The look on his face afterwards was priceless!

"Ooh, let me see!" I said anxiously like I hadn't done anything shock worthy as his body froze after the innocent kiss. He slowly turned the screen of his phone to me, face still frozen, revealing a pretty cute picture. "Nice, it turned out good! Hope your friends believe you." I praised then patted his back, "Well, I'll see you around, kid." I said politely and began walking off to find Bella. As I walked a few steps away, I looked over my shoulder to still see the boy staring at his phone with the goofiest of smiles, the same kind of smile I usually have when Santana sends me a random flirty text or something. "Oh, and happy Valentine's!" I called making him look up at me with another big grin. I felt really happy now because I probably just made that kid's day, and being Valentine's day, people are either super happy because they've got someone to spend it with, or super depressed because they don't. I don't know if they kid had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend I definitely don't judge, but I know that by doing what I did he'd have a great rest of the day; a kiss from your crush makes everyone's day better!

I scanned the crowd of kids until my eyes landed on a particular little blonde head bobbing about. As she got closer, I noticed that she had her hands balled up in fists around a bright red and pink gift bag while her eyes were focused on the ground.

"Hi Peanut!" I called happily and kneeled to the ground with my arms out waiting for her to do a run and jump into my arms like she usually does but she didn't. She just looked up at me with the sorriest of pouts and the saddest of eyes. It actually looked like she was about to cry or maybe she had already been crying, I wasn't sure but it still broke my heart seeing her like that.

"B-Britty.." She whimpered when she looked up to see me kneeling in front of her then launched herself at me as tears began to stream down her little cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her tightly then stood up as she clung closely to me, her tears wetting the crook of my neck.

"What's going on, Bells?" I cooed as I brushed some of her hair out of her face and took the gift bag from her hands, but she just nuzzled into my shoulder shielding her face from me; just seeing her like that makes even my own eyes water.

"I-I-I don't wanna t-t-talk about it.." She mumbled softly as her body shook against mine the harder she cried. I don't think I've ever seen her _this_ upset and it scared me. What if she's being bullied? What if she didn't do well on a test? What if someone didn't wanna be her friend anymore? Me and Quinn vowed that we'd protect Bella no matter what and it doesn't look like we're doing a very good job as of right now.

"Alright, kiddo, how about we get some ice cream then because ice cream makes everything better? Okay?" I asked in a comforting voice and stroked the back of her head. She didn't answer me but I felt her nod against my shoulder. "Alright, let's get outta here."

Thankfully only a few paparazzi saw me, but I gave them one of the scowls I had picked up from Santana and it seemed to work well enough that they left us alone. Well, as alone as I could get being that I was some hot commodity now or something. We neared the entrance of an ice cream shop and as I went for the door, one of the paparazzi guys stepped up and opened it for me.

"I'll get that for you, Miss Pierce." He said politely and held open the door.

"Thanks!" I replied as we walked through. To my surprise, no one followed us in and there weren't any more pictures taken. I made my way to the nearest booth and sat Bella down on the side opposite of me then set her gift bag down near her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were still a little wet from the tears, but she'd stopped crying. I pulled some napkins out from the little dispenser on the end of the table and leaned over to wipe at her cheeks. Her reddened hazel eyes stared back into my blue, I tried my hardest to read her, but she tightly shut her eyes again. I went and cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed the pad of my thumb over her skin. "Banana splits?" I asked and she just nodded in my hand. "Okay." When the waitress came by, I gave our orders and sat with my elbows on the counter waiting for Bella to look at me, but the suspense was killing me! "You wanna talk about it, Peanut?" I asked, dipping my head down to find her eyes. There was a long pause so I just thought maybe she wasn't ready yet, but just as I was about to sit back in my chair, her little head popped up.

"He didn't wanna be my Valentine.." She muttered quickly then looked back down at the table. "Now I don't have a Valentine, I'm so sad.." It felt like all the weight on my shoulders were lifted because here I was thinking the worse when really it's just a little Valentine's Day blues.

"Awh, Bells, he's silly not to want to be your Valentine!" I replied and gave her a big smile but she didn't smile back. She really must've taken this harder than I thought. I reached over and rubbed her hands so that she'd look at me. "Lots of people don't have Valentines today, you shouldn't be-"

"Like who? Mommy has a Valentine, Jessica from class has a Valentine, even Harry has one and he smells! How come I can't have one too?" She pouted with her arms folded over her chest. What was I supposed to say? Because you're only 6 and little girls don't need Valentines! Little girls need tons of candy and cute little heart shaped cards and more candy! No boys. Who knew a 6 year old could be so torn over having a Valentine! I could understand if she was in high school or something, but geez! The waitress came by shortly after with our ice creams and set them down in front of us.

"I hate boys.." She muttered angrily as she stabbed her spoon into her banana split. "They're mean."

"Yeah, they're yucky." I joked as I took a bite of my own ice cream. "But not all boys are mean, Sam's not mean. Right?" I said and she nodded in agreement. "Plus do you know who your mama is? You already look just like her so when you get older you're going to have tons of boys wanting to be your Valentine just like she did!" I said and watched as Bella's face lit up a little. "You'll be turning down Valentines, there'll be so many." I added and saw a tiny grin form on her face. "Which sucks for them because your mom and Sam and me and San will probably bully the mess out of all of them because you're supposed to stay our little Bella forever!" I cooed and pinched at her cheek.

"Britty.." She laughed as she swatted away my hand. "Don't do that, I don't wanna be forever alone!" Geez, who has been giving her these ideas? She's only 6 she doesn't need to be worrying about having someone to be with! "Especially not on Valentine's Day!"

"You won't." I smirked as the gears in my head began to turn.

"How come?" She asked with her head tilted to the side and a little bit of chocolate syrup dripping down her chin. I smiled at the sight and wiped her chin with a napkin.

"Because, _I'll _be your Valentine!"

"Nooo!" She groaned and it made me a little sad. That wasn't really the reaction I was hoping for.

"What, why not?" I asked trying to keep my hurt feelings under control.

"Because, you're supposed to be Sanny's Valentine." She replied with all seriousness in her voice. "I don't wanna steal her Valentine, mama's already mean to her, I don't want Sanny to not like me too.."

"Awh, Bella, San and your mama are good friends now. They're just pretending to be mean to each other because that's how they bond."

"That's silly."

"Yeah, that's what I said." I sighed then looked back at the girl with a toothy grin. "But people can have more than one Valentine." I added and watched as Bella began to roll the thought around in her mind. "So, will you be my Valentine Bella Fabray?" I asked sweetly as I dug around in my purse for a heart shaped lollipop I had been given this morning. She looked at me then down at my hand skeptically before a big grin spread across her face.

"Okay!" She chirped and took the lollipop from my hand. "Can Sanny be Valentine's with us too?" She asked as she shoveled the last bit of her ice cream in her mouth.

"Of course!" I answered confidently. "We'll go pick up some flowers, because that's what Valentines are supposed to do, bring presents, then we'll both ask her. We can even surprise her at work, deal?"

"Can I pick the flowers?" She asked as she ripped off the wrapper of her new lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

"Sure thing, Peanut." I replied happily, "But when we get to San's work, you've got to do all the talking. She'll definitely say yes if you do it."

"But you guys are getting married? You're like Valentines for life now.." She said as she popped the lollipop out of her mouth leaving her lips and tongue a light shade of red.

"Yeah, but it'll be more special if you do it.."

"Mm, okay!"

_SnixxJuice, One Hour Later;_

"You got it, Bella?" I asked as I held the door open for her since her hands were too busy carrying the bouquet of flowers she picked out for Santana. She ended up picking out a bouquet of daisies, but what she didn't know was that I had the florist whip up a little corsage for Bella and hid it in my purse.

"Yeah, I got it Britty." She answered as she wobbled in. I looked up to see Terry? Tilly? Tila? Tina! Tina, yes that is her name! She was staring at us with a big smile while my eyes left her to see all the other employees ogling over us.

"What pretty flowers!" Tina said sweetly as she leaned over the counter to talk to Bella. Bella smiled back politely and adjusted her hold so the flowers weren't covering her face.

"Thanks, they're for our Valentine!" She answered happily as she looked up at me.

"What a lucky Valentine she is." Tina smiled the looked to me. "She's in her office, I'm guessing you don't want me to tell her you're here?"

"Nope, we'll just walk back there. Thanks..Tina!" She laughed at me remembering her name as I directed Bella to San's office. The walk there was filled with employees cooing and saying how much of a great girlfriend I am and all those kind of sweet things, but just as we were getting near, Jenna walked out of San's office. Bella and I froze because we didn't want to be seen just yet.

"Hi Bri-" I started waiving my hands frantically so she wouldn't give us away. "Oh, oh, oh.." She huffed and quickly closed the door behind her and lowered her voice as she walked over to me. "Sorry!" She apologized then looked down at the flowers Bella was holding. "Oh, she's going to love those. She's not in a very good mood, but I'm sure you two will change that." She smiled and walked pass us.

"Alright, Peanut, let's do this." I cheered as we made our way to Santana's door. I knocked lightly at the wood and waited for San's okay to enter. I looked down at Bella and wiggled my eyebrows at her signaling that this was it!

"Come in." I heard Santana say then I pushed the door open to see her staring down at her desk full of papers. No glasses this time, we woke up extra early this morning and since it was Valentine's and I woke her up in a _special _way, she had time to slip on her contacts.

"Surprise!" Bella squeaked cheerfully and scampered over to Santana's desk holding up the bouquet over her head.

"What the-" Santana gasped as she tore her eyes away from her papers and instantly landed on the flowers Bella had. I watched as a gleaming smile spread across her face then her eyes landed on me as I took a few steps closer.

"Hi, baby." I winked then patted on Bella's head. "Walk _around _the desk, silly."

"Ohh, right.." Bella mumbled then wobbled around the side as Santana's eyes stayed sparkling on me before tearing away to see Bella. "Will you be our Valentine, Sanny?" Bella asked sweetly as she handed the bouquet over to Santana. She looked over at me with her eyes narrowed playfully at me then looked back down at the anxiously awaiting little blonde. "Pleaase? I don't wanna get turned down two times in one day!" Santana laughed at that then cupped the girl's cheek.

"Of course, Little One." Santana grinned then bent down to kiss the top of Bella's head. "Now, about this person who turned you down-"

"San.." I warned as I walked around the other side of her and leaned down to press my lips to her cheek. "I handled it already, no need beating up little boys." I teased and it made her laugh again.

"Do you like our flowers?" Bella squeaked as she climbed up on Santana's lap. "I picked them out just for you!"

"Did you?!" Santana gasped as I dug in my purse for Bella's corsage. "Then I love it even _more_ than I thought I did!" Bella wiggled in Santana's lap excitedly as I walked back over wielding my own surprise for Bella. "Oh, what's Britt got over there?" Santana asked as she made Bella look to me.

"Here you are, Peanut, flowers for my Valentine." I cooed and presented the corsage to the little girl.

"It's so pretty, Britty!" She chirped.

"Let me see your hand and I'll put it on." She held out her arm and I secured the bracelet on her wrist. "Awh, so cute." I teased then pinched her cheek.

"Look Sanny, look what Britty got me!" Santana admired the corsage then complimented her on it before setting her back down on the ground. I took a step closer to her as Bella began fiddling with her corsage.

"Where's my surprise?" Santana whispered quietly as she spun her chair around so that I was leaning on the arm rests.

"I already gave it to you this morning." I winked as she leaned forward to connect our lips. "I ran into Jenna on the walk over, she said you weren't in a good mood. What's up?" She just shrugged then averted her eyes from mine.

"Just super stressed and you weren't here today so that kind of added to it.." She said softly but just as I was about to comment on what had stressed, she began speaking again. "I love the flowers though; you're always so sweet to me." She cooed then pressed her lips into mine for another quick kiss.

"You're welcome, anything to put a smile on that cute face of yours." I teased then cupped her cheek. "But we'll let you get back to work, Quinn should be off by now and I still need to take Bella home to get her stuff. She's staying the night, remember?"

"Mhm, I remember. I'll bring home dinner then." She said as I called Bella over.

"Go say bye to San, Peanut." Bella ran over and hugged Santana before running back over to me. "Alright, babe, I'll see you at the house." I called over my shoulder. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I heard her say as the door closed behind us.

"Well, Peanut, I'd say that our plan worked quite well. Don't you think?" She nodded happily back as she played with the petals of her corsage.

_Later That Night;_

"Britty, how come you don't talk to Bryce no more?" Bella asked as we lounged on the couch waiting for Santana to come home with dinner. The question caught me a little off guard because we weren't even talking about my sister in the first place.

"Uhm, I do..just not that often." I answered feeling a little guilty that I hadn't been keeping in touch with my little sister. We talked maybe once every few weeks? I didn't want it to be like that, but work really had me busy.

"Ohh.." Bella sighed and set her eyes back on the tv. "I miss her."

"Yeah, me too.." I replied, it's probably been 3 years since the last time I saw her, maybe even more. "We should Skype her!"

"Oh, yeah!" Bella cheered. "Do it!"

After a couple phone calls and a few technical difficulties, Bella and I were staring back at my laptop screen seeing Bryce on the other side. She's sent me pictures and stuff so I kind of knew how she looked but, wow, my sister is so pretty!

"Hey kid, you're getting big!" Bryce waved to Bella. "And finally you remembered your family, you know mom and dad are still a little pissed that you haven't brought girlfriend, no excuse me, _fiancé_, down to meet us. You afraid we'll embarrass you?" She teased making me realize how much I missed my younger sister.

"Oh quiet, things here have been super busy, we'll try to fly out as soon as we can." I groaned but she just shrugged it off because that's what I've been saying for the past 6 months. "How are they anyway?"

"They're alri-hey, quit stop biting me, Kenzie..stop, that tickles!" She leaned over to the side off screen.

"Mom let you get a dog?" I asked but I was soon answered when I saw a girl crawl across her bed then Bryce reenter the screen with pink cheeks.

"No, she still won't let me get one. That was Kenzie, my best friend since like ever, you don't remember her?"

"Now you know I don't do well with remembering names.."

"Oh ri-did you just lick me? What the fu-"

"Hey, language!" I said quickly making Bryce quickly rethink her word choice. I watched as the two girls giggled and playfully swatted at each other before Bryce refocused back on her screen. I found the whole thing kind of weird because they sort of looked like how Santana and I act with each other, but Bryce is just 14 I doubt she knows what she likes yet. Maybe her friend is just super touchy, people are like that. Just then I heard the front door open and close then saw Santana enter with a box of pizza in her hands.

"Hey baby, I gots the goods!" She said happily as she walked over to Bella and I then propped the box open. "Look, I had it custom made."

"Is that Santana?" Bryce called making Santana look around. "All I see are legs, and they can't be yours because you're pale as a ghost." Santana quirked a brow at me as she lowered the box so that I could peek inside.

"It's my sister, Bryce, Bella wanted to Skype with her." I explained as I saw that the pizza had the pepperonis lined up to shape a heart. "Awh, you know the way to my heart is through food." I cooed the tugged her down to plant a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, don't forget I'm still here!" Bryce called.

"Chill, you'll see her in a sec." I replied as Santana made Bella a plate then sat down next to me. "Bryce, this is Santana, Santana this is my little sister Bryce." The two exchanged smiles then proceeded to talk about each other while Bella and I just sat and watched. A few times, we would see Kenzie trying to cuddle with Bryce but she'd just laugh her off. After about 10 more minutes or so, we ended the call since it was getting late.

"So, your sister, is she gay?" Santana asked lightly as I tried to keep from waking the now sleeping Bella who had her head on my lap.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think her friend is just extra friendly or something." I shrugged and began flipping through the channels as I cuddled into her.

"Yeah, I guess-wait, go back." She said abruptly. I flipped the channel back and saw that it was a celebrity news station, which we tried to avoid, that was currently showing a picture of me kissing the boy from earlier today when I went to pick Bella up from school. "Who the hell is that?" Santana snapped making my head spin. "And why the hell are you kissing him?"

"Babe, language.." I said softly and gestured to Bella but she just scoffed at me.

"Oh don't _babe_ me, who's that guy?" She asked again. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not because seriously, the guy was only 18 and I definitely wasn't attracted to him or anything. I'm happily engaged and no one especially no boy would ever change that.

"I'm not sure if you're being serious right now.."

"Oh, I'm dead serious. Why are you kissing some guy?" She said with her voice frighteningly low and her eyes narrowed. "Is that who you were with all day?" I was confused as to why she was being so defensive all of a sudden. If you look at the picture, you can clearly see that the guy was young and the kiss was innocent! There was no need for her to be talking to me the way she was.

"Seriously, Santana?" I scoffed, letting my confused feelings fuel the fire. "I'm gay, why would you think I'd spend Valentine's Day with a boy? You know I was with Bella for most of the day, I don't get why you're being such a-"

"A what, Brittany? A bitch?"

"Hey, watch your language." I said firmly and patted Bella's hair. "And that's not what I was going to say. You know I'd never think of you like that." I replied still looking down at Bella. "Where is this coming from? You know how I am with fans.."

"Who was he?"

"A fan, I just said, he was _just_ a fan I took a picture with. He told me how dancing kept him out of trouble and he said some really inspiring things and it sort gave me the idea to start my own dance program, which I was going to tell you about because it was such a good idea, but since you're being all weird all of a sudden then I'll just wait till later unless you think I'm going to sneak out and chea-" Suddenly it all clicked why she was being defensive like she was and accusing me of things we both know I'd never do to her. Or at least she wants to believe I'd never do but can't because of her past. I watched as her jaw set and she stared back at me with such stormy eyes. She was conflicted again. "Oh babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, come here." I opened up my arm so that she could fall into place. Her facial features instantly softened and her shoulders dropped as she fell into the space I had opened up for her.

"N-No, I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have accused you of something like that, I-I know you would never-"She mumbled softly against my shoulder. "I'm so stup-"

"You're not, baby, you're healing. It takes time to heal, things won't get better of a course of a year.." I cooed as I hugged her. "I shouldn't have pushed your buttons like that, sometimes I forget that it hasn't always been you and me.."

"I'm sorry.." She said again the pressed her lips to the crook of my neck. "You're always so damn understanding, I just hate that you have to fix me all the time. I just-I don't want to keep hurting you like that. I don't want that to push you away from me."

"San, I've told you before, you're stuck with me. You can't push me away any more than I can _let_ you push me away, that's just how it is." I shrugged and laid a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry for kissing someone that wasn't you, even if it was just a friendly on the cheek one.."

"It's okay, j-just no more kissing fans cheeks..I don't like the thought of your lips being on anyone else's skin but mine." She smirked then cupped my cheek. "I've had to see that two times now and I don't like it." I leaned into her hand smiling at how fast we can go from being super pissed off to super lovey dovey.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" I teased as she leaned closer with her eyes focused on my lips.

"No.." She sighed as I closed the distance. "Hm, maybe." I pressed my lips to her again. "Okay, fine, yes." I smirked at how easily I got her to tell the truth.

"Don't worry, they've got nothing on you!"

* * *

A/N Whoop, things are starting to heat up! My intention for the little argument between S and B was supposed to show a jealous S but it ended up being a trust issues thing, which actually, I feel, made a little more sense. Coffee Breaks was nothing but S dealing with how Brooke treated her, it's not like that kind of stuff goes away so quick. Just a clarification, I've been getting a lot of asks about writing in a jealous!San and it was supposed to be here but it ended up turning out to be something else lol, next time guys!

Anyways, I'm always open for suggestions you can talk to me on here or on tumblr! I really take what you guys think into consideration. Let me know! ( :


	5. Chapter 5 Favorite Parts

A/N I really wasn't planning on updating today, but with all that 'Brittana is done' crap I felt like some of the shippers needed a little cheering up. I know I definitely did! This is a super short chapter because it's just the beginning of chapter 5, hopefully I'll finish the rest of it tmrrw. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_Few Weeks Later;_

We both had just got home from a very tiring day at work and nothing beats a long work day than a hot bubble bath with your fiancé. "Babe!" I called from the bathroom. I don't know what the heck she was busy doing, but as soon as we set foot in the door I was already filling the tub and getting out the bubbles, I'll waste no time when it comes to bubble baths. "Hurry up, the water's getting cold!"It really wasn't, but I just wanted her to hurry up and come back to me _and _I know that one of her pet peeves is when the bath water turns cold. I kind of like it though, then again, I'm used to having ice baths after long hours of dance practice. "Saaaan.."

"Alright, I'm coming!" She answered and by the sound of her voice, I could tell she was somewhere in the bedroom. "Ha, wanky.." I heard her giggle softly to herself making a small grin tug at the corners of my mouth. I swear her mind is always in the gutter!

"Stop talking to yourself and come here already!" I whined as I rested an arm on the edge of the tub and picked my leg up to watch the bubbles drip off. "I'm getting lonely.."

"Okay, I'm here." She huffed as rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Finally!" I groaned and gave her a smile as she began to slowly undo her white fluffy robe revealing just a sliver of tanned skin. I propped myself up on the edge of the tub and found myself licking my lips as she curled her fingers around its lapels and teasingly uncovered her shoulder then threw me a wink.

"Can you just strip already? Quit being such a tease.." I groaned making her look down at the floor laughing.

"I was just trying to be sexy," She sighed with a breathy giggle then dropped her robe revealing everything to me. I swallowed thickly then rested back against the tub wall.

"You're sexy even when you're not sexy." I husked as she stepped closer to the tub.

"Uhm, wait-what?" She asked confusedly as she dipped into the water. "Oh, you're such a liar! The water isn't even a little cool."

"It made you get over here faster, didn't it?" I teased as she settled her body into mine. She looked back at me with narrowed eyes but I just scrunched my nose up at her. She laughed it off then gave me a chaste kiss to my jaw.

"I guess it did." She sighed with a content smile and laid her head back on my shoulder as our legs entangled beneath the soapy water. I felt her let out a deep exhale as adjusted her body, our skin slipping past each other's with every move. It seemed like she was really trying to get comfortable, but I could _feel_ that her body wasn't. Everything about her screamed stressed, her tensed shoulders, tight muscles, even her stiff limbs.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked softly as I picked up both of my hands from the water and slid them down her arms, covering them with a new layer of suds.

"Work as usual, sometimes I wish Kurt would help me out you know? Managing the whole place is really a bitch when you're by yourself." She groaned with the shake of her head.

"Why can't he?" I asked trying to keep my voice low and calming.

"He's not very intimidating and that's something you have to be in this kind of business." She shrugged the rolled her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, well just relax.." I cooed then slipped my arms around her so that she could lie against me. She fell into me perfectly as I pulled her hair to one side and began kissing her shoulder. She titled her head to the side more and entwined our fingers then set our clasped hands on her thigh. I felt her muscles loosening and her shoulders drop with every new kiss I pressed on to her skin. It made me happy knowing that I had such an effect on her because she definitely had the same on me. She hummed softly as I made my way up her neck and stopped just below her ear, the sound vibrating against my chest. "Are you relaxed now?" I whispered in her ear when I noticed her closed eyes and that little grin on her lips.

"Very." She sighed then turned her body a little so that she was looking up at me with her deep brown eyes. "Baby?"

"Yes, my love?" I answered sweetly as I cupped my free hand to scoop some water and poured it over her knee that poked out from the bubbles.

"Tell me a story." She said softly after a long pause. I quirked my brow and stared down at her questioningly.

"Hm, what kind of story?"

"Any kind of story," She said smiling up at me, "I just want to her your voice, it always calms me for some reason."

"Hm, how about our stories?" I asked with a hopeful smile but she just shrugged probably not even caring if I just told her the alphabet in my normal voice instead of an actual story. "Hm, remember when you called me that one night because you couldn't sleep? I woke up the next day hearing the weirdest noises when they were actually coming from you sleep mumbling." I grinned goofily as the details of the memory became clearer.

"I do not mumble in my sleep." She laughed and swatted at my leg.

"You said the exact same thing back then!" I snickered. "After that you'd call me every night saying how you liked the sound of my voice, how it calmed you and helped you sleep at night. Now look at us!" I giggled and pressed my lips to her cheek. "Engaged and getting married, who would've ever thought that sticking it out in the friend zone like I did would _actually_ end up being a good thing." She let out a breathy laugh then brought our still clasped hands to her lips and brushed her lips along my fingers.

"Yeah, well someone once told me that the best relationships stem from friendships." She replied with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Huh, that someone is very smart then."

"That someone is you, baby." She giggled softly making my belly flutter with all those fuzzy feelings again.

"I can't believe you remember that." I laughed then rested my chin on her shoulder. "God, I was such a cheeseball back then."

"_Back then_? You still are!" She teased making my cheeks tint a shade of pink.

"And you love me for it." I joked back.

"That is very true.." She smiled and looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "That's what I love the most about you actually, that you can be such a goof ball and a total klutz yet you somehow make it all work for you." I smiled down at her bashfully. "That's my favorite part."

"Well, _you_ make it easy for me to be myself. I know sometimes I might say something really weird or use the wrong word or something, but you never make me feel like I'm just some ditzy blonde. You know? You never fail to understand me when I need to be understood. " I shrugged happily. "That's _my_ favorite part. You love me for me." I sighed a pressed my lips to her shoulder. "Even if I trip waiters and run into doors.."

"I knew that's how you get all the girls, I bet you did that _accidently trip the waiter so that the water lands on the hot girl then offer her my sweater and peek at her changing _thing with everyone. It was all an act, right?" She teased with her eyes narrowed on me playfully.

"Of course not, that was all me, baby, you're marrying the real deal." I winked as we both laughed at our memories together. "You know what comforts me?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"What's that?" She asked with a lopsided smile.

"Your singing." I answered with a smug grin. "I told you stories, now you have to sing me a song."

"Anything for you." She grinned sweetly, "What song?" She asked with her lips brushing past my clavicle.

"Any song you want." I sighed as she took a brief moment before softly humming an unfamiliar tune.

_I wake up every morning, a smile is on my face  
The sun is shining brightly, as your laying next to me  
I know that I have my flaws, but you see me perfectly  
These butterflies go crazy whenever I hear your name._

Her voice was softer, not like her usual raspy singing voice. It was nice, almost like a lullaby. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter, but not to the point where I'd be straining her singing voice, just enough to let her know that I loved this and that I loved her.

_Why do you love me? The feeling is so new  
Before you came the sky it had never seemed so blue_

La la la la la la,  
La la la la la la,  
La la la la la la

It was such a bubbly song for her to sing, it sort of caught me off guard, almost as much as her picking a Colbie Caillat song to sing to me when she proposed. She was always listening to such soulful artists so when she'd break out in cute songs like these it always made my head spin. Her voice was so soothing, I bet I could just fall asleep right there, I hope not though since I'm in a tub full of water and I don't want to drown..

_Cause when I'm having a bad day, bad day I go crazy,  
Crazy without you baby, do you feel the same way? Yeah,  
When I'm having a bad day, la la la la la la,  
Crazy, la la la la la la,  
Baby, la la la la la la  
Do you feel the same way? _

"Geez, I love you." I sighed then cupped her cheeks to crash our lips together. "Like a lot." She giggled at me mumbling against her lips with one of the biggest smiles ever.

"And I love you too." She grinned then overlapped my hand that still cupped her cheek until she nestled back into me and brought my hands to rest on her thigh again.

"You know what?" She said after another little pause. "I'm sort of grateful that you found me when I was going through all that bullshit with Brooke. I mean, I know she wasn't the only one doing all the damage, I hurt myself just as much by staying, but that just means our bond is already so strong." She looked up at me with bunched cheeks the caused the corners of her eyes to wrinkle the way they usually do when she smiles too big, which is only when she smiles _my_ smile. "We had our time to struggle, to doubt ourselves, and I'm not saying that there won't be any more of that in the future, but there's no reason for there to be any _serious_ tension on our relationship now because for almost a year we couldn't get it right. There was always _something_ in the way of us reaching happiness, but not anymore! We love each other and we're getting married because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that's how you feel too."

"Of course that's how I feel, I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, what a relief!" She teased with a breathy laugh.

"Yup, only problems left for us to face now are wedding stuff and who'll be carrying the baby.."

"B-Baby?!" She asked with wide eyes, "I-aren't we-uhh.."

"Easy San, I was just kidding..that stuff doesn't come till _after _we're married." I teased and kissed away her nerves. "We've got forever to think about that stuff.."

"You're right, I mean, I'd love to have babies with you, we'd be such awesome parents-"

"We really would-"

"But just not now. Is that okay?"

"Hey, we're in this together, I am yours and you are mine, simple as that. If you're okay then I'm okay, okay?" I replied happily and watched as she nodded to my question. "I've had a lot of girlfriends over the years, but you're the only one I've fallen _this _hard for." I said and watched as she turned to look up at me with another cheek bunching grin. "And the person you _really _love sticks with you the most, so I hope you don't plan on getting cold feet anytime soon because I'm not gunna let you go that easy." I teased then wrapped my arms around her tight again making her giggle.

"Nope, no cold feet, I'm here to stay."

* * *

A/N I hope you guys caught my little references I made to the interviews released..I tried to change it into something good, y'know, not all 'fourth wall breaking' comments have to be negative. Anyway, hope that got rid of some of those bad feels! ( :

song was Bad Day by Auburn


	6. Chapter 6 Talk Show Virgin

A/N Here's the rest of last chapter even though it says chapter 6, it's really just Chapter 5's part two. Whatevs, don't feel like changing it.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Good," I husked and kissed below her earlobe, "That would make me really sad." She ran her hand down my calf muscle as I bent my leg then smiled back at me.

"And making you sad would make _me _really sad." She whispered as I smoothed my hand along her arm as she went to cup my cheek. "How was work?" She asked after a long pause of just us washing each other and exchanging soft kisses. "I feel bad because I forgot to ask after I talked about my day."

"Oh, that's okay, baby, my job isn't as stressful as yours." I grinned happily then folded my arms over her chest. "But it was good! The dancers are totally gonna kill it when we actually shoot the video, and that girl you signed-"

"The one that you say looks like a mixture Ke$ha and Joan Jett?" She asked with a little giggle.

"Yeah, that one!" I laughed. "She's really good at falling into place. I mean, I was kind of hesitant at first because she danced like a zombie, but she really improved! I've really got high hopes for this one." I replied optimistically. "I just don't want all those long hours to go to waste, you know?"

"Baby, anything you do will be pure genius." She sighed cheerfully.

"How do you know that?" I asked skeptically. Maybe I'm just another mediocre choreographer in this business that's only getting any type of spotlight because of who my fiancé is. What if that's all I'll be, just some choreographer who happened to get a really good hook up? Sometimes I almost feel like this all is just too good to be true and one day I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. I was shaken from my thoughts as Santana began turning in my embrace so that she was straddling my thigh and her dark hair clung to the sides of her cheeks as she stared down at me with such love in her deep brown eyes.

"How do I know?" She asked with a smirk and began lowering herself closer to my lips. "Because I only hire the best, baby, and you _are _the best." My lips parted to argue back but she quickly silenced me with a soft kiss. "And no, I'm not just saying that." She winked, clearly having read my mind. "You come up with the most creative arrangements! You treat your dancers like you actually want to be friends with them-"

"Something you should try.." I teased but she just rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"I've watched you practiced before, and though sometimes I leave extremely sexually frustrated, most of the time I leave feeling inspired." She said with a toothy grin. "You can really tell that your passion is dancing because you put it in your routines. That's what sets you apart, babe, you love what you do and it really shows." She stared down at me with her hands cupping my jaw as her thumbs rubbed softly at my cheeks.

"That was probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." I muttered as I stared back at her with such adoration that it made my heart hurt.

"Well, I try my best to keep my baby happy." She teased.

"Well, you do a very good job." I replied huskily as I snaked my arms around the small of her back and began to sit up a little when I felt a twinge of pain in my back that made my face twist in discomfort. I sucked in a sharp breath and sank back against the tub wall.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, but I just shook my head.

"Nothing, just a little soreness, no biggie." I mumbled trying to replace my pained expression with a convincing smile. She eyed me skeptically but I just waved her off and tried sitting back up to kiss her when I felt the same little pain.

"Nothing my ass." She laughed and slid her leg off of me so that we were side by side now. "Scoot up, let me check it out." I looked back at her, parting my lips to protest, but she just pressed a finger to my lips. "Let me take care of you, B." She said softly making me nod and obediently do what she asked of me. Though her tub was huge, I still had to bend my knees a bit so that she could wiggle in behind me. "Okay, you can scoot back." She directed as her hands landed on my waist and pressed there as I slid back into her then rested my hands on her knees that popped up on either side of me. Her hands began gliding along my back in the most soothing way; she started at my neck, pressing the pads of her fingers into my muscles, kneading away the tension I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Oh man, that feels-_ooh_-really good.." I hummed as her hands worked at my somewhat sore neck. I felt her press a light kiss to the back of my shoulder in response. "Since when did you learn how to give a massage?" I asked as I felt the pads of her thumbs pressing into my shoulder blades.

"Since I started dating a dancer and found out the ungodly amount of hours she spends practicing a day." I didn't have to look behind me to know she was smirking, you could just hear it in her voice. I went to reply, but her hands went flat against my back and smoothed down until they hit a sensitive spot.

"_Ooh, right there_.." I groaned as the ball of her palm began kneading out the tension.

"You've got a really big knot here, baby," She said soothingly as she worked her hands. "How many hours did you put in today?" She asked as she pressed firmly into my muscles.

"Uhm, you know, just a couple more than yesterday.." I murmured hoping that she wouldn't ask me how many I had put in the day before, she hates hearing that I spend more than 9 hours in a day dancing.

"Which was.." She asked skeptically but when it took longer for me to answer she spoke up again. "B, you know I don't like having you work-"

"That many hours in a day, I know.." I sighed; finishing the sentence I was so used to hearing. "It's not like I'm dancing the whole time, I mostly tell everyone what to do. Plus there are two shifts of dancers and there's only one of me, I have no choice."

"I know, I know.." She answered softly and pressed her lips against the back of my neck as she smoothed her hands up my then around to lay flat on my stomach. "I just don't want you to overdo it, you know?" I looked over my shoulder at her then captured her lips between mine.

"Yeah, I know." I replied as I pulled away just an inch from her lips. "Let's get out now, the water's getting cold and I know how much you hate that.." I teased and began to sit up fully, surprised that my back was no longer in pain. I reached for my towel and handed Santana hers as I stepped out from the tub.

"How's your back?" She asked as she stepped out of the tub and took the dry towel from my hands. "Better?"

"Mhm!" I hummed as I wrapped the towel around my body then leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the nose. "Good as new, someone should really pay you!" I teased and began ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, maybe in a steamy hot make out session?" She teased seductively as she smirked up at me. "Or you could make a banana split, you can choose." She shrugged as she turned her back on me and slowly walked out of the bathroom, hips swaying, towel wrapped around her hair and her robe draped over her body. My eyes followed after her as my throat suddenly felt dry. I hadn't realized my jaw was dropped until she looked over her shoulder again and wiggled her finger for me to come.

"I think I'll go with the first one." I rasped out as I ended up standing between her legs while she sat on the end of the bed.

"Good, I was hoping you'd pick that one." She husked as I slowly undid the towel around her head and threw it behind me then curled my fingers around the lapels of her robe and slid them off her shoulders. I snuck my hand behind her tangled hair and laid her down gently. We sort of wiggled together up the bed so that I was hovering over her, lips meeting each time I'd scoot her back even further. Her robe lay open as I dipped down and began trailing open mouthed kisses on her neck, slowly making my way down to trace kisses between her boobs then along the contours of her toned tummy until I made my way back up again. "You're overdressed." She rasped as she looked up at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Babe, I'm naked already.." I mumbled into the crook of her neck and had my hands planted on either side of her head to hold myself up. I felt her hands fall from the backs of my thighs and a lone finger curl into the towel I forgot I was wearing, then tugged so that it'd open up effortlessly.

"_Now_ you're naked." She teased as her hands slid up my sides and cupped my breasts while the towel fell off to the side of us. Her touch only spurred me even more so I pressed my body flush against hers as our mouths met and tongues began swirling and flicking at one another. What were once soft and gentle kisses turned to needy and passionate in a matter of minutes, which is pretty normal for us. Her hands made their way to my back as she dragged her fingernails over my skin, sending shivers after each stroke, until she-

"Is that my phone or your phone?" I asked abruptly as I popped my head up from her neck and looked side to side. "I think it's-"

"Babe, they can wait, we're kind of in the middle of something." She sighed with a little frustration in her voice.

"But what if it's-"

"Can you just kiss me?" She whined in that one voice that could make me do anything. "_Please?"_ Then if she added that afterwards, I'd definitely have no choice but to do as she said. I rolled my eyes with a smile and connect our lips again for a few moments until I heard another ring.

"I think it's important, babe." I said as I popped my head up again and looked to the direction I thought I heard the ringing coming from. "They're calling both of us, what if it's Bella?"

"Okay, fine." She sighed and patted my thigh so that she could get up. "I'll go answer it."

"Hurry, babe!" I called as I watched her slowly answer the phone then turn to me with a scowl on her face which she quickly replaced with a fake smile.

"Hello? *pause* Wait, what? *pause* Holy crap, hi!" I sat up on my knees and watched as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Who is it, San?" I asked but she just looked up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, that's her. *pause* Well, I have to ask her first, you know I want to make sure she's comfortable and all. *pause* Oh yeah, totally, I'll give her the phone now." She walked back over holding her phone out to me with a sly grin on her face. "They want to talk to you."

"Who is it?" I asked but she didn't answer. I took the phone from her hands slowly then held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Brittany Pierce?" A cheerful voice asked on the other end.

"Yes.."

"Oh hi, this is Ellen." I quirked my brow at Santana who was anxiously waiting in front of me.

"Uhm, sorry, I don't know an Ellen.."

"Well that's unfortunate; I was going to ask if you and your fiancé wanted to make an appearance on my show." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Wait, is this Ellen? Like _Ellen_ _Ellen_?!" I asked frantically as a smile began to rip across my face.

"Well, it's Ellen DeGeneres but close enough." She answered with a little laugh.

"Oh my God! Hi!" I gasped and turned my eyes on Santana. "Babe, why didn't you tell me I was talking to freaking Ellen DeGeneres!? She called me on my phone, like what?"

"Yeah, hi! How are you?" Ellen asked enthusiastically. "I hope you guys weren't busy-"

"I knew this was an important call!" I said only half listening to what Ellen was saying because oh my God I'm talking to freaking Ellen DeGeneres right now! "So worth stopping our steamy hot-"

"Britt! No." Santana quickly cut in making me hold my tongue. "Just too much.."

"Uhm okay, well I was wondering if you and Santana would like to come on the show sometime next week? I've got a lot of fans who have been dying to have you on." I looked over at Santana for some type of answer. I wasn't really sure if I was ready to make an appearance on a talk show, but this is Ellen asking me personally. You can't say no to Ellen!

"Sure!" I shrugged and looked up at Santana.

"Are you sure?" She mouthed but I just nodded back with a smile.

"I think it'll be pretty fun." I answered to both Santana and Ellen.

"Great! That's great!" Ellen cheered until I handed the phone back to Santana so that she could give her Jenna's number so that she can get their approved questions list. About an hour later, Santana and I were both cuddled up on the couch watching some singing tv show when she picked her head off my shoulder and turned to look at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'd be too nervous if it's just Ellen." I shrugged. "She makes it seem like you're just talking to one of your friends, I like that."

"Alright, just checking." She hummed the pressed a kiss to my jaw. "Awh babe, it's going to be your first talk show!" She cooed and poked at my sides. "We got a whole week to get you prepared." She teased until I rolled her over and pinned her to the corner of the couch and assaulted her with tickles.

_One Week Later;_

"So, the crowd is dying to know how the two of you met." Ellen said as she crossed her legs and scooted to the edge of her red armchair. "I remember for the first few weeks you," she gestured to me, "remained nameless. Uh, let's see here, they called you-" Ellen began flipping through papers she had on her little end table.

"_The mysterious blonde bombshell_." Santana laughed as she patted my knee then tossed me a wink.

"Ah right, what a nickname, right?" Ellen chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny.." I answered timidly. I was still a little nervous being watched by millions right now, I really didn't want to say something and embarrass myself and even worse, Santana. She told me to by myself, but I was still a little hesitant. It seemed like all the hours of public speaking practice somehow vanished and I was just sitting stiffly in the chair.

"You seem a little nervous." Ellen said as she uncrossed her legs and leaned back in her chair with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Is this your first time on tv?"

"Yeah.." I smiled shyly, "You're like taking my talk show virginity right now." She stared at me wide eyed as the whole crowd began laughing and clapping. I looked to Santana who was hiding a grin behind her hand and suddenly I felt self conscious. "Did I say something bad?" I whispered to her but she just dropped her hand from her lips and entwined our fingers.

"Nope, you're just being your adorable self." She whispered and nuzzled into my side. "You're doing good, babe, just be yourself." I nodded slowly and turned back to Ellen.

"Wow, well I-uh-I'm honored." Ellen answered with a beaming smile. There was a short pause as the audience quieted down. "So from the reaction I got when I called you last week, I'm guessing you've seen the show before?"

"Oh man, yeah!" I answered with a toothy grin. "Who hasn't? Right?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She teased. "So you've seen the bit when I help people overcome their fears?" She asked and propped herself up on her knee with her chin resting on her hand. I nodded to her question. "I've heard that you have a tiny fear of the darkness, am I right?"

"Well-uh-yeah," I answered and narrowed my eyes at her. "Y-You're not gonna lock me in a closet, are you?" I asked with my lip involuntarily poking out. "That's only fun if San comes with me.." The crowd erupted in a fit of giggles again but I wasn't sure why. I looked over to Santana to see her cheeks darkening as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, nothing like that." She laughed suspiciously but just as I parted my lips to speak, all the lights in the studio shut off. I let out a squeal at the sudden change and tightly shut my eyes.

"SAAAN!" I yelled and clung to the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Santana. But as soon as it happened, it was over, and I could tell through my closed eyelids that the lights had come back on. I heard Ellen and the crowd laughing at me so I thought it was safe to open my eyes again.

"Babe, you're squishing me.." Santana groaned and I looked down to see that I had somehow ended up in her lap with my arms wrapped around her neck and my face buried into her hair.

"Oh, sorry.." I mumbled and slowly crawled off her lap and sat back in my own seat while the audience still was in a fit of giggles. I looked over at Ellen who was clutching her stomach and hunched over the armrest of her chair gasping for air she was laughing so hard. "That was mean." I pouted, but the longer I watched her laugh the more funny I thought the whole thing was and found myself laughing as well.

"See, I just helped you overcome your fear of darkness!" She answered trying to regain her breath then turned to Santana. "Now that you probably want to kill me for scaring your fiancé, I've read up on how protective you are of her, how about we get back to talking about how the two of you met?" She asked swiftly, successfully keeping Santana calm. I was confident she wouldn't blow up on her though, I mean, it's freaking Ellen DeGeneres! Everyone loves her, even after she scares the crap out of them.

"Oh I would never, Britt would get so mad at me." She laughed as she bumped me a little with her shoulder then looked back to Ellen. "Hm, well do you want to hear when I first _saw_ her or when I first _met _her?"

"There's a difference?" I asked quietly but she just looked to me and smiled.

"Oh, this is going to be good.." Ellen sighed and propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "I can tell.." Oh my God, was that a Finding Nemo reference? My inner fangirl is going crazy right now! No, Britt, keep it together.

"Well, the first time I saw her she didn't even see me." She sighed and I found myself turning to her because I don't think I've heard this story before. "Yeah, I was still in a relationship at the time, a pretty crazy one at that, and I was walking around trying to cool off from some argument we just had when I past some hole in the wall coffee shop with a pretty original name." I smiled at her thought and pictured everything she was saying. "My eyes fell from the super creative name that was painted on the window, and just as I was about to think of how drunk the owner must've been to think that that was an acceptable name, I saw her." I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat just thinking about how she felt when she first laid eyes on me. "I was instantly attracted; I mean, look at that face!" She laughed and squished my cheeks. "Yeah, I was still in a relationship and all, but at that moment I didn't think I had ever seen anyone one as beautiful and sweet and adorable and caring and just amazing until I saw her. "

"And you thought all those things just from looking at her?" Ellen asked as her eyes flickered from mine to San's.

"I did." Santana answered confidently. "During that time I was really trying to hang on to this relationship that I knew wasn't good for me, but I'm stubborn and it takes me a million times to get something right." She sighed and I squeezed at her knee as her smile faltered at her past. "I'm not a cheater and I cared way to much about that relationship to jeopardize it, but seeing Britt that day made me start to question everything! If I couldn't be with her romantically, I'd at least want to be friends."

"Is that when you started coming in everyday?" I muttered as I started to connect the dots in my head. She nodded with a small grin pulling at her lips.

"So was it love at first sight?" Ellen asked, but Santana just shifted in her seat and gnawed on her lip. I knew the answer to that one.

"Nope," I answered for her when I saw her start to sweat. "But I think it was for me though." The room filled with 'aww's' as Santana looked at me with the same shocked expression I had given her about how she first saw me. I had never told her that what I felt was love at first sight.

"Yeah, she's right." Santana sighed. "I had been so wrapped up in other stuff that I didn't even realize the most perfect person in the world had been sitting in front of me the whole freaking time!" The crowd and I laughed at Santana's struggle to keep her language clean because we all know she's got a mouth of sailor, but she did well.

"Does that lead up to how you actually met?" Ellen asked with a grin that made San nod.

"After that I had been coming in every morning-"

"Or afternoon, Wednesdays she'd always come in at exactly 12:45." Ellen and the crowd laughed at my outburst while Santana just shook her head with a gleaming smile.

"God, B, you're such a creep!" Santana teased but I just smiled confidently because she loved it. "But yeah, I'd come in everyday just to try to talk to her or get her name, just something, but each time I tried she'd disappear or she would stay hidden behind the coffee machine." My cheeks flushed at the memory.

"My best friend, Quinn, would always joke me because I'd get too shy. She wouldn't even tell me what San's name was! She said that I'd have to figure it out and the only way that would happen was if I took her order." I added, my cheeks still feeling hot from embarrassment.

"Oh she's going to love that you mentioned her on tv." Santana joked.

"Wait, you didn't know her name? She was all over the magazines, didn't you ever wonder why people stared at her like she was some type of- I don't know- celebrity?" Ellen teased as she sat back in her chair.

"Right?! I was surprised that she didn't recognize me, but she doesn't read magazines so that explains a lot.." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, I just thought everyone stared at her because she was smokin hot!" I shrugged innocently, "That's why I stared anyways.." Everyone erupted in a fit of giggles against so I must've said something right.

"Anyways," Santana sighed with another toothy smile. "One day I came in and she didn't disappear. She stayed and feeling a little confident and wanting a reason for her to talk, or more like stutter because she was really nervous, I asked her what she thought I should order."

"That became our thing, she'd come in and let me pick for her and sometimes we'd eat lunch together or something."

"Yeah, she knows firsthand how much of a grouch I am without any coffee, but what she didn't know was that just by seeing her every morning made my day seem a little brighter. She's just got this energy about her and just one smile from her instantly made my day a little more bearable. She was my coffee before my actual coffee." She smiled over at me lovingly as my heart fluttered in my chest. "She became a really great friend and I think it wasn't until the night I sang at Showtimes to break up with my then girlfriend where she ended up getting into a fight with her." I pressed my lips together at the memory; I still can't believe I got so physical like that. I'm not a violent person.

"You?" Ellen gasped as she nodded to me. "In a fight? I just don't see that.."

"Oh, it happened.." I sighed, "I let my feelings for San fuel my little rage fire and ended up acting out on them. I never get into bar fights like that, it definitely was not me."

"Yeah she was so upset with herself, she just kept apologizing, but I just couldn't get why she felt so bad when all she did was stick up for me." Santana shrugged and sent me a smile. "That was the night when I started to feel like there had to be something more between us, there was no way she was brought in my life to be just a friend."

"Wow, and now look at you two!" Ellen sat up and clapped her hands together. "Hottest lesbian power couple, second to me and Portia of course, and you're on your way to getting married! Congratulations! You two really are a lovely couple and I can't wait to have you back on the show after your wedding." San and I exchanged shy smiles before thanking her for having us. She smiled back then looked out to the audience as she talked about next week's show then turned to face us again. "Really, your story was such a suspense builder, I hope you two keep me updated, I don't wanna be left in the-" Suddenly the lights went out again and I scrambled on to San's lap and hugged her neck tightly with my face buried in her hair again. The sounds of Ellen and the audience laughing filled the studio while Santana just rubbed at my back and probably directed a fiery glare on the host.

"Damnit Ellen, you're horrible!" Santana half laughed and half snapped as the lights flickered back on. I slid of San's lap for the second time and began another pout.

"Sorry, sorry! I-just-oh man, I couldn't help myself! Just too easy!" She laughed. "Come on, dance it out with me, just don't show me up!" She added as some Rihanna song started pouring form the speakers. Dancing does always make things better so I pulled Santana up with me as we ended my first time being on tv by dancing with Ellen Freaking DeGeneres and my fiancé. Best. Time. Ever!

* * *

A/N This was sort of just a filler chapter, you guys like when I show the fame part of their relationship and nothing says fame more than a talk show appearance! There wasn't really anything big going on this time, but I just wanted to give San's POV on some things without actually writing in her POV. Let me know! ( :


	7. Chapter 7 Meet The Parents (B's)

A/N Just wanted to say how much I loved the reviews from last chapter. I'm really glad all my hours of watching nothing but Ellen interviews helped in writing her character into the story, I was afraid I wasn't going to get her right. Keep it up, love hearing what you guys have to say! ( :

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_One Week Later;_

"So everyone at school _still_ thinks I'm awesome.." Bryce bragged on the other end of the phone. I chuckled to myself and wedged the phone between my ear and shoulder as I made a sandwich.

"Yeah, it sort of pays off to have a super cool big sister." I teased while spreading some mayonnaise on a slice of bread. "I still can't believe Ellen scared me like that on national tv-"

"Oh my God, that was the best part!" Bryce laughed and it made me roll my eyes. "I pretty much died, I was so weak!"

"It was embarrassing.."

"No, it was funny."

"Embarrassing."

"Funny!"

"Embarrassing!"

"Are you seriously arguing about that again?" Santana sighed as she walked through the kitchen and swatted at my butt as she passed. "You two don't ever quit!"

"She started it.." I huffed but Santana just giggled a little more.

"Not uh!" Bryce fired back and started to yell a little louder so that Santana could hear.

"You're blowing my ear drum, can you not?" I laughed as I handed San the sandwich I had made for her. I waited for a snarky comment from my baby sis, but nothing. "Hello?" I took the phone in my hand and checked to see if I might've accidently hung up on her, but nope she was still there. "Bryce?"

"Is that Brittany you're talking to?" I heard my mom ask from a distance and I instantly felt my throat close up. There were some muffled noises and a few lies that came from Bryce's mouth before I heard my mo's voice getting closer. Crap, they're going to be so mad at me! "Bryce, hand it over." Oh man, oh man, here it comes. "Brittany?"

"Uhh-Hiii, mom." I answered sweetly as I sat down next to Santana on the couch. "H-How are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered shortly.

"That's g-"

"How about we talk about why you haven't called in months?" She cut in making me cringe. I really didn't have a good reason for that. I knew I should've called sooner, but I just got busy and kept pushing it off further and further until I started feeling a little guilty about it then I'd push it off even more because I didn't want them to be mad at me and lecture me whenever I _did_ call which was an even worse idea because now they're _definitely _upset.

"I-uhh.." I stammered and looked over at Santana who had herself propped up on the armrest of the couch with her plate in her lap, eyeing me with concern. "I-I've just been really busy with work and setting up-"

"But you had time to call your sister?" She cut in again sounding a little hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry mom.." I sighed and looked down at my lap in shame. I felt Santana's hand slide on to my thigh making me look up at her with a pout.

"We haven't even met your fiancé yet," My mom huffed, "It's a little strange getting to know her by reading magazine articles and seeing her on tv." She had a point, Santana and I have been together for a little over two years yet they've never met. Again, I blame work. Our schedules never matched so when Quinn and I would take Bella to see my parents which was only just a couple times during the summer, Santana would be working, but I'm sure now that our schedules sort of go hand in hand I could've made a greater effort.

"I know, mom, we were going to fly there as soon as work quieted down." I answered softly. That's the problem though, work _never_ quiets down. Just as I was thinking up a better excuse, Santana slid her hand off my thigh and scribbled down something on a napkin then pushed it to me.

_Fly them here_

I look over at her to find her grinning widely. "You sure?" I mouthed as my mom continued to give me the guilt trip. She nodded confidently.

"I'll have Jenna set up a flight and cancel our appointments for the weekend." She shrugged then patted my knee. I looked at her skeptically because I wasn't sure if we could really just call everything off like that just so we could have my parents come here. "It's fine, babe, I'll take care of everything." She smiled sweetly.

"I know, I understand.." I answer as I hear the end of another thing that my mom's disappointed about. "I was actually talking to Bryce because I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, how'd you guys like to come up here? San's already searching for flights for this weekend, all you have to do is say 'yes' and it's done." I asked with a hopeful voice. "You know, since we can't ever find the time to come there, it'd just be easier to have you come here." Santana scooted over to me and pressed her ear to the other side of the phone so that we could both hear her answer.

"I-uh-we don't have that kind of money to just up and go somewhere like that," she finally replied. "It's a great idea, but-"Santana and I both giggled, like we were actually going to let my parents pay for plane tickets.

"Mom, I'll pay for it." I laughed, "Take it as like an _I'm sorry I've been such a bad daughter_ peace offering." I heard her finally laugh on the other end and instantly made me feel a lot better.

"Is it okay with Santana? I don't want us to show up and her not be prepared to meet us." She asked cautiously. San and I exchanged loving smiles before I answered.

"It was actually _her _idea." I grinned into the phone. "So, you guys will come?"

"Of course! We've all been dying to meet her." My mom answers cheerfully and it's like a sigh of relief.

"Great! You're going to love her."

"If it was her idea to fly us up there, then I'm pretty sure I already do." I looked over at Santana smiling bashfully up at me.

"Well, I'll call you when we sort out all the details." We said our goodbyes and spent the next couple of hours setting up their flights and postponing appointments and cancelling practices until everything was planned.

_That Weekend;_

It was early in the afternoon when Santana and I pulled up to the airport and parked in the arriving section of the parking garage. We successfully cleared our schedules, but only long enough for the weekend. I guess that's fine though, at least my parents will have at least two days to interrogate my fiancé which I begged them not to do but parents never listen. The closer we got to their gate, the more nervous Santana became. It was sort of cute in a way because she kept asking if this was okay or if they liked people who day that or if they were cool with this. She was really trying to make a good impression, which was funny because my parents are the easiest people to get along with.

"Alright, I think this is their gate." I said as I stared up at the big letters above the entrance then looked over to Santana who had tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and began wringing out her hands. "Babe, you've got nothing to be nervous about." I said softly and ran my hands down the sides of her arms.

"I know, but I-I just-I've never met anyone's parents before..." She muttered with her eyes averted from mine. "What if they don't like me? What if-"I quieted her with a soft kiss to her lips then cupped her cheeks so that she had to look up at me.

"Everything will be fine, and they'll love you almost as much as I do. Okay?" She looked up at me and gave a weak nod. "Don't worry." I smiled then kissed her lips until she smiled too. I dropped my hands from her face and laced our fingers together as we waited for the passengers to come walking through the hall. It wasn't really that hard to spot my family even though there seemed to be millions of people exiting that one plane. I found my dad first since he's the tallest of the family, I think that's who I got my height from, he's like a skyscraper! I waved to him until he saw me. He smiled a big toothy grin as he threw up a hand to wave back. "There's my dad." I pointed for San to see. Next I person I saw was Bryce. Actually, I didn't have any time to spot her before she tackled me. I successfully caught her though since she took me by surprise, she was always really good at sneaking around; she probably picked that up from Quinn when we were younger. Thankfully she hadn't mysteriously turned into a three hundred pound sumo wrestler because she would've probably broken me.

"Britt!" She screamed in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh my God, I missed jumping on you!" She laughed as I set her back to the ground.

"Yeah, good thing you still weigh the same amount as a sack of potatoes! You might've broken my back or something!" I giggled as I took in how much older she looked since the last time I saw her. Her blonde hair was layered this time and she had finally got those side bangs she's wanted since ever, it looked good on her, made her look grown up. Her growth spurt still hadn't kicked in yet though, I'm guessing she takes after my mom because when I was 14 I think I had already reached 5'6; and right now she's about an inch or two shorter than Santana. She was also wearing her glasses again, black rimmed; I remembered how much she hated wearing them when she was little but I guess that's changed too. "Awh, my little sister's getting all womanly now!" I teased and pinched at her cheek but she swatted my hand away.

"Alright, girls, let's not start that now.." My dad's booming voice echoed from behind her. Man, he hadn't aged not one bit! I mean, his dirty blonde hair was now speckled with a little grey and his jaw hinted that he hadn't shaved in like a couple days, but he still looked as I remembered. I pushed at Bryce's shoulder one last time before running up to throw my arms around him. I hadn't realized just how much I missed my family until now; remind me to call them every second of ever day, well, maybe not _that_ much. "Hey sweetheart!" He chuckled as he hugged me back and picked me up off the ground a little. My mom was following close behind and when I finally picked my head up from his shoulder, my eyes fell on her.

"Mom!" I squeaked and threw my arms around her next. Her arms snaked around my torso as we buried each other's faces into blonde hair. "Wait, are you crying?" I laughed and picked my head up to see her red eyes.

"It's been so long, you've grown up so much!" She whimpered through all smiles and pulled me to her in a body crushing hug. "God, don't ever not call like that again!" She tried to scold but I couldn't really take her seriously because she was pretty much crushing my lungs.

"I'm. Sorry. Too. Tight." I muttered with a strained voice. She instantly let go and I could finally start breathing normally again. "I'm really sorry, mom, I promise to visit or call or something! Really." I nodded sternly and hugged her again.

"Well, it seems like there's one other person that needs an introduction." My dad teased as I remembered Santana had been hiding behind me the whole time.

"Oh, right!" I laughed and reached for Santana's hand and tugged her to my side. I couldn't understand how she, who regularly talked on radio stations and did interviews on tv in front of millions, could be _this _nervous when she's just meeting my parents. I laced our fingers and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, you know Bryce."

"What!? How?!" My parents both gasped. Bryce glared at me and I quickly changed my story.

"I mean, know stories _about_ her. She knows stories about 've never met."

"Nope, never." Bryce frantically shook her head. "Who are you again? Samantha?" I glared back at Bryce because being a good liar wasn't something that ran in the family. I looked to my parents who stared at Bryce and I with raised brows.

"So yeah, that's Bryce, my younger sister." I laughed nervously and gestured to the younger blonde. Santana smiled to her timidly and nodded.

"I'm Daniel Pierce, Britt's dad." My dad said politely making Santana hold out her hand but he just swatted it away. "We don't shake hands in this family.." He laughed and proceeded to give her a big hug.

"Santana, nice to finally meet you Mr. Pierce." San replied softly, her voice wavering a little because she was still being a nervous wreck.

"Mr. Pierce? You think I'm _that _old?" He laughed as he pulled away from their hug. "You can call me Dan." Santana nodded bashfully as I went to introduce my mom.

"This is my mom, mom this is Santana." The two of them exchanged sweet smiles before my mom stepped forward to give her a friendly hug.

"You can call me Tara, thank you for setting all this up. We're all so happy to meet you." My mom cheered into Santana's brunette hair.

"Oh, it was nothing! Britt's been wanting for you guys to visit for so long, it's great to finally meet all of you." Santana answered with a bright smile as I snuck an arm around her waist and watched the smiles form on everyone's faces.

"Alright, now that's all over," Bryce chimed in after we picked up their luggage, "Can we eat? I feel like I'm about to pass out I'm so freaking hungry, like do you have any snacks or I don't know, a plate of spaghet-"

"Okay!" I laughed and bopped her on the back of the head. "We'll find somewhere to eat near the apartment. I'll call Quinn too! She and Bella have been really excited to see you guys."

_Breadstix;_

"So, Quinn, Britt told us about a new guy in your life.." My mom teased as she brought her chin to rest in her hands. I looked to Q and tried to hide a little behind Santana but she still was able to send me a glare.

"Sammy?" Bella squeaked from beside Quinn then looked up at her mom. "He's really nice! He and mommy love each other and they're going to get married and I'm gunna get a brother or sister!" The whole table erupted in laughter at Bella's outburst while Quinn just hid her face in her hands. "What's wrong, mama, did I say something bad?"

"Uhm, no baby, you didn't say anything bad." Quinn sighed as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment then looked back up at mom and dad. "But-uhm-yeah..how about we change the focus to the brides to be, huh?" Quinn laughed nervously and gestured over to Santana and I. "I bet you guys are dying to know how she did it, right? You know, how she popped the question.." I scowled at her but she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh yes, Britt, tell us!"My mom cheered happily while Bryce just groaned. "Hey, quiet, one day that'll be you sitting over there telling us how it happened."

"I'm not gay!" She answered a little too loudly making all of our heads turn to her.

"Honey, I meant telling the story of how you got engaged.." Mom said softly making Bryce nod casually and then shrug. I looked down at Santana eying my sister curiously but when she caught me staring at her she quickly smiled up at me.

"Oh man, where do I even start?" I asked as our hands entangled underneath the table. She snickered from beside me and squeezed a little on our joined hands. "Well, I wanted to propose first. When I was shopping with Bella for San's birthday gift, I accidently started browsing in the engagement rings section-"

"I remember that!" Bella giggled as she scribbled at her coloring book page the waitress had given her. "It's that one, right there!" She pointed to my left hand with a big grin.

"Oh, I haven't even taken a look yet!" My mom huffed as I placed my hand in hers. "Oh, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, I was originally going to propose to _her_ with it." I answered as my dad leaned in to look at it. "But, San here beat me to it."

"Yeah, I was so freaking nervous!"

"Almost as nervous as you are now?" Bryce teased but Santana just smirked at her.

"Yeah, probably even more." Santana sighed then looked at me with a smile. "It was so hard trying to keep it a secret; I mean, at first I thought that it might've been to early but when I was out shopping with Q and Bella for another chain for the necklace B got me for my birthday," San's fingers dipped into her shirt and pulled out the heart shaped pendant and twirled it in her fingers, "Bella wanted to show me what B had originally planned on getting me, but when she ended up pulling me towards the engagement rings section, I knew it would never be too early to propose."

"She got that sneakiness from her mom, that's for sure." I grumbled and shot a look at Quinn who just grinned smugly. "Bella was always on my side until San came, now she always sides with the enemy!" Bella laughed as she wiggled closer to Santana.

"Quinn and I got to planning as soon as the idea popped into my head." Santana said as she smiled to Quinn. "It's funny; I actually went to her first to see what she thought of me proposing." Santana added as she laughed at the memory.

"She basically asked my permission." Quinn teased making Santana's eyes bulge. "It was great, she was so scared I'd say it'd be too early or there was no way I'd let her marry Britt, but ever since the first day they ever spoke a word to each other, I knew they'd be married one day." My parents smiled over and Santana and I affectionately while Bryce tried so hard to make it look like she was too cool to hear about a love story, but I knew that grimace, she was as into the story as mom was.

"She actually almost blew our cover one day." Santana added as she directed a glare at Quinn and I finally was starting to connect the dots on what day she was referring to. "We had just packed up Britt's stuff to have her move in with me, and Q and I were in the early stages of planning out the proposal." Quinn started grinning wildly as San continued with her story. "I guess she thought it would be cute to mention how getting married was next on the list since we were moving in together."

"What?!" I gasped and shot Quinn a glare. "You were working both sides even as early as that?" Quinn just rolled her head back laughing just as hard as my parents and Bryce were. "I can't believe that! And to think that I thought San reacted like that because I thought it was too early to talk about marriage.."

"All part of the plan, my dear." Quinn laughed as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I've definitely heard that before.."

"Anyway, I went through like four different songs before I finally stuck with one and felt confident about it."

"She really could've sung me twinkle twinkle litte stars and I still would've said yes." I joked making my dad's shoulders bounce as he let out a deep chuckle.

"I had called Quinn a million times before Britt and I headed to Showtimes for the New Year's Eve performances-"

"Wait, I never heard you talking on the phone?" I cut in when I'd realized I was missing part of the story.

"You were in the shower, babe." Santana smiled.

"She was a nervous wreck," Quinn teased, "She was so worried that Britt would say no in front of all those people and it'd be all over the magazines and tv shows, but I just kept having to repeat how much Britt loved her, how much she loved her way before San even realized how in love Britt was with her. There was no freaking way she would've said no."

"I didn't tell Britt, but I had secretly invited Q and Sam just in case for some strange reason Britt would say yes, she would've wanted them to witness that-"

"There's no strange reason. I love you and you love me and that's why you proposed." I added sternly. I hated hearing her doubt herself like that, like I was crazy to love _someone like her_ as she would referrer to herself. It was just crazy talk. She smiled up at me though with her eyes staring deeply into mine before she continued with her story.

"I talked the details over with Noah the owner of Showtimes, who happens to be one of my very good friends, and arranged to have him bring me a mic near the middle of the performances."

"Huh, that explains why he had a mic in his jacket.."

"Yeah, I sang the song, she said yes, and that's how it happened."

"Well, what a lovely way to propose." My mom complimented as she gestured to my dad. "He asked me in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant." My dad's cheeks flushed while Santana and I both laughed.

"Geez, dad, how romantic of you!" Bryce teased as she focused on her phone with a scowl. She had been staring at her phone the whole time, something must've really had her attention.

"Hey, she said yes didn't she?" He argued with a gentle smile. "And quit texting, this is family bonding time!"

"But dad, Kenzie needs me..her boyfriend just broke up with her and she's going through a really rough time without me there!" She whined as she started to pout but my dad just shook his head at her making her tuck her phone away.

"I swear you two spend way too much time together, you can't last just a weekend without talking to her?" My dad asked as he bumped Bryce's shoulder with his elbow but she didn't play along with him like she normally would.

"She's my best friend, dad, that's how it's supposed to be.." Bryce sighed like she's rehearsed the answer to a statement she must've heard a billion times before.

"Well, you can talk to her all you want later..right now you're spending time with your sisters." He said and gestured to Quinn, me, and then Santana. The rest of lunch consisted of other stories of me and Santana's crazy lives due to the paparazzi and just casual catching up. It was nice having all my family, Santana included, finally sitting together just talking and have a good time. It made me happy seeing how well San fit even though she stuck out like sore thumb in the group of blondes.

_Later That Night;_

Santana and I arranged for my parents and Bryce to sleep at our apartment since we have two extra rooms and it'd just be easier than renting them a hotel room for just one night. It was late and mom and dad had just gone to sleep, so it was just Santana and I still up watching tv with Bryce texting away on the other couch.

"I bet she's talking to a boy." I whispered to Santana as I nodded over to Bryce who smiled crazily at her screen then began tapping away furiously. Santana just shook her head and folded her arms over me as I lay on her.

" I doubt it." Santana replied as her eyes set back on the tv. I watched my sister a little longer, seeing how after each time she'd read a text her face would just light up and she wouldn't stop smiling until she sent the text. Something was definitely up, or maybe she was just talking to a really funny person.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." Bryce announced as she stands up from her side of the couch. "Watching how cute you two are all cuddled up on the couch like that gives me so many feels and I can't take it.." Santana and I both exchange a confused look before shrugging her off.

"Alright, have fun talking to you boyfriend." I teased but she just tensed up for a quick second before finally easing up again.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She sighed as she walked past.

"Well have fun talking to a boy." I called after her as she disappeared into the hallway.

"Not a boy!" She replied as we heard the door of her temporary room shut.

"You think she's-" Santana started to ask but just shook her head.

"Nah, she was probably just talking to Kenzie again."

"My point exactly." Santana replied. "She smiled at those texts the way you smile when I tell you how cute you look when you're angry.."

"Well, we Pierce's are easily flattered.."

"Yeah, maybe..Well, never mind." She muttered. I shrugged then went back to watching whatever she was watching for a few more minutes until I started feeling myself doze off. "You tired, baby?"

"Mm..no, I'm just resting my eyes." I mumbled struggling to keep my eyelids from drooping.

"Yeah, uh huh." She laughed softly as she ran her fingers through my hair the pressed her lips to my forehead. "Come on, let's go to bed."She said and moved to shut off the tv. "It's been a really long day and we're both exhausted."

"Mm, mmkay." I hummed and mindlessly shuffled to our room with Santana pulling me along, making sure I don't bump into any walls or doors in my current state.

"Hop in, sleepyhead." She teased as she flipped the bed sheets over so I could wiggle beneath them then she walked around to her side and the instant her body hit the mattress, I was already finding myself snuggling into her, like our bodies were magnets and in order for me to sleep properly some part of us had to be touching. I felt her hand begin to caress my back as I rested my head on her chest close enough to her heart where I could hear its steady thumps which made the best lullaby in the world. "Night B, love you and I love being a part of your family now."

"Love you too, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I mumbled lazily as I settled into her body, the sound of her soft breathing filling my ears as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_The Next Morning;_

"Britt, can you go get your sister?" My mom sighed as she started setting the table for breakfast that her and Santana had cooked up. "I've been calling her but she's just staying locked up in the room." I saw Santana glance up at me like she wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Oh, okay..she might still be sleeping." I shrugged and made my way to the spare room. I tapped at the door but when I didn't hear an answer, I just opened it. She's my baby sister, I used to change her diapers I think so if she was changing it's not like I haven't seen her before. Thankfully she wasn't though. She was actually sitting on the edge of the bed with her hair shielding her face as she looked down at her phone. "Hey kid, mom's been calling you." I said but she didn't reply. "There's food.." Still nothing which was shocking because that girl loves to eat! Mentioning food is like an instant attention grabber for her. I saw her let out a deep then heard a sniffle signaling that maybe now wasn't the time for jokes. I sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders then tugged her to my chest. "What's up, baby sis?" I asked softly but she just snaked her arms around my torso and buried her face into my neck. "Boy troubles?" She shook her head. "Well, what is it?"

"They got back together.."

"Who? Matt and Naya?" She picked her head up from my neck and stared at me with an extremely confused look. "Okay, not them..who?"

"Kenzie and Jase." She muttered bitterly.

"Ohh.." I sighed feeling somewhat confused. "Isn't that a good thing though?" Bryce didn't answer; she just shrugged and looked down at the floor. I couldn't really understand why she was so upset. Her best friend got back together with her boyfriend, and that means they worked out their problems and now they're going to be happy again. That's a good thing, right? "Bryce, I'm really not getting why this is upsetting you." I sighed in frustration. "Is he mean to her or something?" Maybe he's like Brooke was so Santana? That's definitely a good reason to not want them to get back together. She shook her head again.

"She deserves so much more than that jerkoff could ever give her." She mutters a bit harshly. Nothing comes to mind when it comes to giving some sort of advice because I really don't know what's wrong. All I could do was rub at her back and tell her how everything's going to be alright and all that nice stuff until there was a soft tap at the door.

"Can I come in?" Santana asked as she poked her head in.

"Looks like you already did." Bryce quipped making Santana grin.

"Bryce.." I warned but Santana just laughed.

"I like her, she's funny." Santana teased as she sat down on the other side of the younger blonde. "Everything alright?"

"Just peachy." Bryce muttered but I knew she wasn't purposely being rude to Santana, this is just how she acts when she's upset. Luckily, Santana's feelings don't get hurt too easily when it comes to snarky comments. "Sorry.."

"You know, San might actually do better giving advice about this kind of stuff than me.." I said making Bryce pick her head up to look at me then at Santana. "San's smart."

"B, you're smart too.." Santana sighed and sent me a loving smile. "But yeah, if you need to talk about anything, and I mean _anything_ you can always come to me too." She shrugged and Bryce just nodded. "Well, breakfast is ready and if you two don't get out there soon your mom will probably come in here and drag all of us out by our ears or something." After a lot of coaxing, the three of us finally made it to breakfast and the food was still remotely warm. The rest of the morning went by fast though and it seemed like it was just an hour ago when we were picking up everyone from the airport, now we're back to drop them off. We all exchanged hugs and goodbyes, but when it came round for Bryce, Santana hugged her tight.

"Like I said, if you ever need to talk and Britt isn't getting it, you can always call me." Santana said softly and rubbed at the girl's back. "And I mean _anything_, I got you." Bryce and Santana exchanged this knowing look that I wasn't able to read before Bryce walked over and gave me my finally hug goodbye then whispered in my ear.

"Your fiancé is weird." Bryce teases and we all depart with teary eyes and weak smiles. But one thing is for sure, I will certainly be making these sort of visits more frequently, definitely not trying to get the guilt trip again.

* * *

A/N ugh, this chapter was a bitch to write..I don't know why, I just hate writing about parents if there isn't any drama connected. Whatevs, they're still vital to the story I guess. Still nothing too important yet, but when one set of parents is introduced you know the other isn't too far off behind. Also, I've got some messages about wanting to know what's up with Bryce/Kenzie..that'll be fun to write more about ( ; Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8 Phone Calls

CHAPTER 8

_End of March;_

"Hey baby, how was your lunch meeting?" I asked from the couch as Santana shuffled in with her briefcase and what looked like a takeout bag in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other. I could tell by how her shoulders slumped and her half lidded eyes that she was really beat, I don't blame her, her day has been longer than mine!

"Eh, extremely boring..I left early." She said nonchalantly as she lazily slipped off her heels and shrugged out of her pea coat.

"Left early? But why?" I asked but she just set her briefcase down on the armchair nearest to her and smiled. I could've sworn this meeting was extremely important for the company or something like that.

"I missed you too much and I couldn't really concentrate.." She shrugged as she gave me one of those smiles that said _I need me some Britt-Britt cuddles now._ I felt my heart flutter and propped my head up on my hand, smiling like a goofball, when my eyes fell on the bouquet.

"At least they got you flowers though?" I said optimistically as I gave her another loving smile, but she just shook her head and walked over to me.

"Actually, these are for you." She said softly and presented me with the bouquet as a timid smile began spreading across her tired face. "You know, just cause' you've always gotten me flowers.."

"Awh, really? Thanks, baby." I cheered as I sat up, taking the bouquet from her hands. "Come here."I demanded then pulled at the lapel of her blazer so she'd bend down far enough that I could reach her lips. "I love you."

"Ditto." She answered as she smiled into my lips once more. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked as she stood back up fully and followed me into the kitchen so I could put the flowers in a vase.

"Mm, nope..just got out of the shower actually." I shrugged as I filled a vase with some water and started to unwrap the flowers.

"Well, I brought left overs..actually it's pretty much a full plate, I ordered extra for you." She replied as she went for the dishes in one of the cabinets. "I'll heat it up for you while you do that." She nodded over to the flowers as she started opening up the take out box and scooped out some chicken parmesan on the plate.

About 10 minutes later, we were both cuddled up on the couch; me, with a plateful of chickeny goodness resting on my lap, and San, with a glass of wine in her hand, as we watched another episode of Storage Wars. I don't know why I found that show so addicting, it was like we had _just _turned it on now we're about to go into our third episode tonight!

"I'm full." I hummed and leaned forward to set the empty plate on the coffee table and sank back into the couch. I looked over at Santana who was fully invested into the show; each time one of the bidders would pull out something crazy and say, "Woah, what is this?!" and they'd cut to commercial, she'd get so frustrated. Oh look, they're about to do it again.

"What the hell!" She huffed as they cut to a commercial and turned to me with brows furrowed. "Why can't they just show me what the hell they found instead of showing a commercial every damn second?" She rambled then brought her wine glass to her lips shaking her head. "Complete bullshit."

"That's how they get you.." I laughed as she cooled off.

"Oh, they _definitely _got me." She muttered then set her empty glass on the coffee table next to my plate. She sat back against the couch with her arms folded over her chest.

"You're cute when you're all annoyed like that." I teased as I lifted up her arm and wrapped it around myself before nudging her cheek with my nose.

"It's not supposed to be cute, babe." She pouted and tilted her head away from me when I tried to lick her. "You just ate, quit trying to eat my face!" She laughed and tried to move away from me only to have me lean into to her more with my lips puckered.

"But you're just so cute, I just wanna eat you up!"

"God, just wanky!" She huffed trying to keep from laughing as I pushed myself on to her until she ended up on her back trying to scoot away from me.

"Awh, where are you going? Don't you wanna kiss me?" I whined as I crawled over her body until I was just a few inches away from her lips. Our giggling stopped when she stared up at me with lusty eyes that seemed to see right through to my soul. I watched as her tongue poked out then ran across her lips and I found myself doing the same. I took that as an invitation and lowered myself down to crash our lips together. Our kisses were slow and soft and passionate and contained all the love we had for each other. Hands tangled into each other's hair as our bodies melted into one another the longer our kisses lasted until I finally had to come up for air.

"I still don't understand how someone could be so damn adorable yet still so sexy at the same time." Santana sighed happily as she turned on to her side and shuffled backward so that I could squeeze into the space between her and the back of the couch.

"Don't know, it's a gift." I answered smugly only to make her giggle and curl her hand around my hip bone as we faced each other. I brought my hand up and brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face when she laughed then kissed the tip of her nose. We smiled goofily at one another, exchanging soft peck every now and again, when my eyes flickered from hers to the tv. "Oh, your show's back on." I said but she didn't make a move to turn. "Don't you wanna know what they found?" I asked when I caught her still staring at me but she just smiled sweetly and gave me a weak nod.

"Nope, I found something better to watch." She replied quietly and slid the hand that she had resting on my hip up my arm until she was cupping my cheek and brushing her thumb over my jaw. I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled down at her bashfully. "Awh, I made you blush." She teased making me turn even redder.

"Ha, when do you not?" I groaned playfully and tried to hide my face but I couldn't find anywhere to go. "Curse these pale cheeks!"

"You're cute." She giggled, "But how about I just kiss them instead?" She brushed her lips along my cheek bones as I draped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our legs entangled as our arms wrapped around each other's bodies, settling into a comfortable silence. I could probably lie like this with her in my arms and me in hers for about forever, maybe longer. She rested her forehead against my chest while my fingers dragged along her shoulder blade as I kept my eyes on the tv. I don't know how long it was until I realized that she had fallen asleep; I'm guessing maybe an hour since I've gone through another two episodes. Just as I was about to join her in the nap, her body stirred and she blinked up at me sleepily.

"You wanna go to bed, baby?" I asked softly as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"That sounds so good right now," She sighed with a content smile, "But it's only 6:30, it'll screw up my whole sleeping schedule if we go to bed now.."

"It wouldn't hurt to get an extra few hours of sleep; I know you don't get enough at night anyway." I replied, my fingers still tangling through her brunette locks.

"And whose fault is that?" She teased as she poked me in my tummy.

"Uh, _yours_.." I laughed when I finally caught on. "Don't blame me because you can't keep your hands to yourself." She let out a breath chuckle and nuzzled her nose into my neck, her cheeks beginning to flush.

"Well, how about I take a shower and we can watch a movie?" She suggested with the tiniest of smiles as she pulled back to look at me. "That'll kill some time and I can still get my cuddles on!"

"Hm, yeah, we haven't watched any movies together in a long time." I hummed. "Alright, go shower then." She gave me one last peck on the forehead before she sat up and stretched then walked to our bedroom to get showered up.

While she was doing that, I decided I'd clean up a little. With both of us being super busy all the time, and on the rare chance that we get to come home early like today, we don't really want to waste the day cleaning. But I had nothing better to do, and I'd probably get stuck watching another episode, so I might as well do the dishes or something. I lifted myself off the couch and went for San's wine glass and my plate then carried them to the sink. There weren't that many dishes in the sink, just a few glasses since we usually stop somewhere on the way home from work to eat so it only took me about 10 minutes to clean up everything. I was coming out of the kitchen with the dish towel in my hands when I heard San's phone ringing. In the span of me drying my hands and picking out a movie, which was only a few minutes, they had called three times. I assumed it must've been Jenna so I moved to San's pea coat and dug in her pocket to retrieve her phone. I hadn't planned on answering it, just wanted to see who was calling so I could tell her when she got out of the shower, but my fingers slipped making me hate touch screen phones even more.

"Santana." Some deep voice echoed on the other end of the phone. I looked at the caller id but the number wasn't saved and just as I was about to say that this wasn't her, they began speaking again. "I don't know what is going on in that brain of yours, but it is unacceptable. We have been trying to reach you for weeks but you refuse to return any of our phone calls. We saw that interview with Ellen, I don't know why you want to go and throw your life away by marrying some naïve dancer." My heart dropped and it was becoming hard for me to swallow. Everything in me wanted to hang up, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I just stood there with the phone glued to my ear hoping that they were just joking, but they weren't. "That is not a reliable career. What happens if she injures herself, huh? She's done. Her whole life would be over and so will yours. I cannot have you waste everything on someone who can ultimately ruin your career! It's already bad enough you decided to take up this silly music producing thing. All your success is just luck, pure luck. I don't understand where we went wrong with you, Santana, we had such high hopes for you." Now I could see why Santana didn't ever want to talk about her parents, they're horrible. Well, at least her dad, who I assume is talking right now, is. "Why can't you be more like your sister? She's a successful dentist, she owns a lovely home, and she's married to a _business man_. A business man! It's not a doctor, but it's better than a damn dancer! You know what you need to do? You need to break off this silly engagement as soon as possible and fix things with Brooke. This blonde girl is not what you need. You need someone who will be able to provide for you and be able to take care of you and some dancer is not going to be able to do any of that. Do you even know if she really loves you? She's probably just using you to get noticed and once she's gotten her nods then she'll be gone and you'll be left with nothing. Brooke was the one, you should've just fixed things with her instead of falling for some lower class-" Everything after that seemed to jumble into mumbled words. I didn't need to hear anymore, I knew what he thought of me, of us and our relationship. It was all just a big mistake, the engagement, our love, our happiness, he didn't approve of any of that. But he was right about one thing. What if I do get hurt? I can't dance with a broken leg, my whole career would be over! He was right; I can't give Santana nice things like Brooke could. I'm paid well, but definitely not as much as a surgeon. He was still talking, but I wasn't listening, he had already given me enough to play back in my head. I don't know when it started, but hot tears began streaming down my face the more I thought about how right he was. "You don't love her." Was the last thing I heard when Santana walked up behind me.

"Hey babe, who are you talking to?" She asked softly, her sweet voice cutting through me like knives. I didn't want to be angry with her, she definitely didn't do anything wrong, but the way I acted made it seem like it was _her _that said all those words and _not_ her father. "Hey, look at me." She said again and tilted my chin up at her. She took in my teary eyes for just a quick second before I pushed away from her, shoving the phone in her hands. I regretted every action I made against her, but I was just so completely hurt that I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know how to handle all these emotions; I have never been in this type of situation. "What the fuck did you say to her?!" I heard her yell into the phone as she started arguing with her dad. I couldn't stay there any longer; I had to get out of the house before I do something stupid and regret it. I just need some time to cool off, time to sort out my feelings. I quickly slipped some shoes on and grabbed a jacket before walking towards the door. "You weren't talk to me, you were talking to-" I heard her snap as I passed her. "Babe, wait, stay please.." She begged but I just closed the door behind me and began running.

It felt good to run again. There was nothing like the wind blowing through your hair and the feel of your muscles being stretched. I felt free; running was like the closest thing to flying. I didn't know how long I was running for, but somehow I ended up climbing the steps of my old apartment and knocking at Quinn's door.

"Yeah, hold on!" I heard Sam say from the other side of the door until the knob twisted and the door was pulled open.

"Britty!" Bella squeaked from Sam's hold as he opened the door. I gave the girl a weak smile, but it definitely wasn't convincing. "Britt, why are you so sad?" She asked causing a new stream of tears to roll down my cheeks just hearing the question. I stared down at the ground as I kept hearing San's dad's words play over and over in my head.

"Hey Bells, how about you go get your mama for me okay?" Sam asked softly and set Bella to the ground. She didn't make a move at first, just pouted up at me. "Please, Bella?" Sam asked again making her nod frantically. She spun around to go get Quinn but then turned back to me and threw her arms around my legs and hugged them tight. I sent her another weak smile as I patted the top of her head before she ran off again. "Come on in, Britt." He said as he draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the apartment.

"What's goin-" Quinn began as Bella tugged her to me by the hand. "Oh, Britt, honey come here!" Quinn answered softly and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I buried my face in her neck. My body trembled against her as her fingers brushed through my hair and a hand rubbed soothingly at my back. "Come on, let's sit." She said quietly and motioned to the couch. "Babe, can you bring us some ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen. Being back at Quinn's and smelling all the familiar smells and sitting on this couch Bella and I used to watch tons of movies on really brought back memories, happy memories, memories that could fight against the bad one's San's Dad inadvertently created. I kicked off my shoes and brought my knees to my chest as Quinn kept rubbing my back.

"What's wrong with Britty, mama?" Bella asked softly as she climbed up on the couch and wedged herself between us. "Did Sanny make her sad again?" She asked again and turned to throw her tiny arms around my neck. "She's not supposed to make you sad, Britty, she's supposed to give you babies and kisses." She mumbled into my neck. It made me smile a little at how Bella was so concerned.

"I don't know yet, baby, but we'll find out." Quinn answered as Bella sank back down to fall into her mom's lap.

"Here you guys go." Sam said as he presented Quinn and I with bowls of ice cream. "Come on, Bella, let's go play with those new toys your mama bought for you."

"Thanks, babe." Quinn smiled as he and Bella walked towards Bella's room. We sat in silence for awhile, just scooping ice cream into our mouths until I finally felt like I could speak again.

"Why can't I be good enough, Q?" I mumbled as I stared down into my bowl.

"Oh, I'm going to kick her ass." Quinn huffed as she set her bowl on the coffee table and turned to me seeming angry. "What did she say this time?"

"It wasn't her, it was her dad." I muttered and Quinn instantly deflated. "I answered her phone on accident, and it ended up being her dad. He said so many mean things, Q, it was so bad." New tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Like what?"

"He doesn't think I love her, he thinks I'm just using her to get ahead, he thinks my career choice is going to ruin her life, a-and he thinks that she should just go fix things with Brooke." I stammered trying to control my sobs from being too loud.

"He didn't know it was you that answered her phone, did he?" She asked softly and I shook my head.

"I feel like shit too because I just left Santana there. She came out and asked who I was talking to and when she got on the phone she was so angry. I don't think I had ever seen her so pissed. But I left her there. All those times I told her that she shouldn't bottle things up and she shouldn't run away from things that upset her make me feel like a-"

"Hippo." Quinn finished as she took my empty bowl from my hands and set it down next to hers.

"Yes! God Q, I'm so stupid, I-I just left her there and she didn't even do anything wrong! I pushed her away from me and I ran. What the hell is wrong with me?! I literally ran away from her and now I-I-I feel so stupid. I'm a big fat stupid hypocrite. She probably hates me now, I wouldn't blame her if she never wants to see me again-"

"Alright, stop it." Quinn huffed and cupped my chin so I couldn't look anywhere else but her hazel eyes. "Stop calling yourself stupid. Yeah, what you did by running from her was kind of dumb but that doesn't make you stupid, so stop. You were emotional and though you should've just stayed and talked it out with her, you've never dealt with that kind of thing before, it's normal to freak out a little. And no one could ever hate you, Brittany, you're the most likeable person on the planet and to think Santana, the girl who is so damn in love with you it's sickening, could ever hate you is just plain ridiculous." I let her words sink in and it made me feel even worse about what I've done. I shouldn't have left her alone like that, that's exactly what I've been telling her not to do and _I_ did it.

"You're right, I don't know why I said that.." I pouted and slid down to rest my head in her lap. "I can't believe her dad said all those things. Q, he doesn't even know me, how could he just think all those things."

"Exactly, he doesn't know you..whatever he says shouldn't even matter because he does not know you or Santana for that matter if he thinks he could just tell her to do something and she'll do it." Quinn was right; I don't know why I let his words get to me like this. I guess when someone else voices things your insecure about it hits harder. I know I shouldn't have let those things effect me and now I just feel really guilty for taking it out on Santana. That was not like me to do, I don't know why I did that.

"I don't want to hurt her, Q. She's done enough hurting already; I don't want to put her through that again." I sighed as I felt the soreness from running slowly creep up my body. "I love her a lot.."

"Yeah, I know you do." Quinn sighed and smoothed over my hair. "And she knows you do too. She knows that you don't get upset like this often so when you do it had to be for a good reason, and having to hear all that was definitely a good reason.."

"I'm afraid to talk to her, Q, I don't want her to be mad at me but I feel like she will be. She should be, I would."

"She might, but not for long." She answered softly. "She could never stay mad at you, I don't think anyone could." I nodded against her lap as my eyes began to close. "Did you tell her where you went?" That's when I remembered that I had left my phone on the table. Oh God, she must be so worried! She's probably been calling and calling. Why are you so stupid!?

"I-I left my phone.." I sighed shamefully. "Not on purpose though."

"That's alright; she probably knows where you went anyway." Quinn replied and in my head I thought that there were actually two places I'd go. Quinn was one of them. "You want me to text her where you are?"

"Can you?" I mumbled and turned to look up at her. She smiled down at me and nodded.

"Sure, you just rest here." Quinn said as she began sliding out from me. "All that running probably wore you out because you look like you're about to fall asleep right now." I did feel weak all of a sudden; it was probably a mixture of all the crying I've done and how far I pushed myself when I ran here.

"Hey Q?" I asked as she went to find her phone.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best _only by a couple months and not really related_ big sister ever." She smiled down at me affectionately then shrugged.

"Yeah, you're not so bad either." She teased and walked off. I laid there a little longer just thinking about what Quinn said, letting her words sink in and push out Santana's dad's until I finally felt myself doze off. At first I wasn't too sound asleep, I was sort of awake when Quinn draped a blanket over me and when Bella tried to climb up and cuddle with me, but after Quinn told her to get down and let me sleep I really knocked out. I didn't know how long I was sleeping for, but I did hear the front door open and close and a few voices. One voice in particular made me want to fall into a deeper sleep, afraid to face her though this needed to happen.

"Here's some ice." I heard Quinn say then Santana thank her as I heard someone come closer to me. I kept my eyes closed though hoping that I'd fall back asleep but I wasn't working.

"She's cute when she's sleeping, huh?" I heard San whisper as I felt her cool fingers brush a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Was she crying still when she got here?"

"Yeah, she was pretty upset." Quinn answered. "She was probably more angry at herself then at your dad." She sighed as I felt Santana's thumb graze over my cheek. "It's crazy how you two think you're the other is going to be mad when really you're both just being stubborn." Quinn said and it sounded like she was laughing a little, she probably was and Santana probably just rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, we're going to have to fix that." Santana chuckled.

"Well, keep that ice on your leg. My kid's known to leave some big bruises." Quinn joked. "Don't be too harsh on her; Britt already put herself through the guilt trip."

"Oh no, I just want her to be happy and know that my dad is fucking asshole." Santana answered sharply. "God, I can't believe he said those things even if he didn't know it wasn't me he was talking to. He had no fucking right."

"Simmer down, girl. You'll wake sleeping beauty." Quinn teased. "I'm going to check on Bella and Sam. I'll keep them busy if you want to wake her."

"Alright, thanks Q, thanks for taking care of her." Quinn didn't answer, but I assume they exchanged some sort of smile. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that." She whispered barely even audible as I felt her eyes on me until she crawled up and wedge herself behind me and the back of the couch. She sounded so broken and it hurt to think that I could've had something to do with that. She folded her arms over my torso and pressed her body into me. "I hope you'll still love me." She whispered against my hair, and that's all it took for me to wiggle around in her embrace to face her.

"Of course I do." I mumbled and picked my arm up to cover her with the blanket too. We exchanged weak smiles until I pressed my lips into hers. Like always her lips were soft and delicate but I couldn't help but notice that little tremble when I had made contact. That's when I pulled away and realized how red her eyes were, she'd been crying too. Did I make her cry? I've never made her cry.. "I'm so sorry, baby, I got so angry and I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to make you sad; I didn't mean to take my anger out on you like that. You didn't deserve it, I don't know why I-I did something like that to you. I always tell you to talk about your feelings i-instead of pushing me away but that's exactly what I did. I feel so bad, baby, but I-I just, I got scared.." She stared up at me with her brows furrowed and lips pursed before she went to cup my cheeks.

"I understand, babe, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" I gasped but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not." She sighed. "My dad was a fucking ass saying all those kinds of things that weren't meant for your ears." _Your ears_, she said, that only makes me think that she's heard those kinds of things before. It broke my heart thinking that this was something she was used to. "My family is different from yours, baby, they value different things and look for success rather than love when it comes to marriage."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a fancy doctor or something that would make your dad happy."

"Well I'm not. Fuck him; I don't give a fuck what he thinks. I never have and I never will. And I'm not sorry you're an amazing dancer and choreographer. I'm not sorry you're a part of an amazing label and only make it even greater by choreographing for it. And I'm definitely not sorry that I choose you instead of some fancy doctor."

"Sorry, it's just- it really bothered me what he said about my job." I sighed guiltily. "What if I _did_ get injured? I'd lose everything and then you'd have to support me too and I don't want that. I don't want to be someone who uses you. I want to help, San, I want to do things too." I felt the tears trickle down my eyes again. "I-I-I just want someone to be proud of me. I just want _you_ to be proud of me. I want you to be able to point to me and say _that's my fiancé right there, she's amazing_. I don't want you to regret having chosen me. "

"Oh, baby, come here." She cooed and kissed away my tears before pulling me close to her chest. "I do that already. I'm so so proud of you, Britt, and you _are_ amazing. You didn't need my help when you began choreographing, you were already great so don't ever think that people only think that because you work for me." She said sternly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "So many people look up to you, Bella, your sister, kids all over the country, tons of people! Just because my dad doubted you, doesn't mean whatever he said was true. I. Am. Proud. Of. You." She tilted my chin up at her and stared deeply into my eyes. "Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" I nodded until she kissed my lips again and again until I started smiling. "There it is." She grinned. "No more pouting for today, alright? I don't like seeing my sunshine so sad." That made me smile even more and cuddle into her body even closer. "I love you Britt, don't let anyone make you think anything different."

"I love you too, San." I mumbled into her neck. We stayed like that holding each other like our lives depended on it until Quinn came out to check on us.

"So all is well again?" She asked as she leaned over the couch to look at us. "Damnit S, what did I say about the ice?" She groaned and walked around to pick up a little bag of melted ice and pulled up the blanket by our legs and slapped it on her.

"Shit, that's cold." San huffed as she sucked in some air and squinted.

"That's the point," Quinn laughed. "How else are you supposed to keep the swelling down?"

"Swelling?" I gasped. "What happened?"

"Bella happened." Santana sighed with a breathy smile. "When I came in, that kid came out of nowhere and kicked the shit out of my shin because she thought I made you cry. God, she better be some type of soccer star when she's older because damn she's got a mean kick!"

* * *

A/N Just wanted to remind you guys that Britt's also got some insecurities too, her's won't be as bad as San's though so don't worry. & for those who are having mixed feelings about brye/kenzie, remember this is solely a Brittana love story..there will be other characters introduced and what not but Brittana is my main focus. For those who love it, keep on loving it! ( ; Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9 Interruptions

CHAPTER 9

_A Few Minutes Later;_

"So, not like I don't love the company, but if you guys are planning on doing a little make up sex action underneath that blanket I only ask that you just take it to Britt's old room.."

"Oh my God, what the hell?!" Santana laughed as her cheeks flushed and she turned to look up at Quinn.

"That wasn't even a thought, but I'm up for it." I shrugged and shuffled closer to Santana.

"Britt!" Santana laughed and pushed my thigh out from between her legs. "You two are insane." Quinn and I both burst out in a fit of giggles as we watched Santana get all flustered.

"I was only kidding, San." I winked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No you weren't." She laughed with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't.."

"Alright, enough of that!" Quinn clapped and ripped the sheet away from us and started heading to her room with it. "Your mom gave me this blanket, I won't let you guys defile it with your dirty doings."

"Ha, _defile_.." I laughed and wiggled my brows at Santana only to make her laugh and push her away from me. I tried scooting back to her, but I accidently hit her sore shin and she winced in pain. "Oh baby, sorry." I quickly apologized and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana nodded as she sat up a little with both her legs still outstretched on the couch. "It's just a little tender still." I nodded to her and scooted down to her legs where the ice bag had slipped off. There was already a bruise beginning to form, a big one at that!

"She really got you good." I whispered and placed ran over the welt with featherlight fingertips.

"Yeah she did." Santana sighed; I smiled over at her as she folded her hands over her stomach. I ran my hand down the side of her leg, feeling the softness of her warms skin and her toned calf muscle against my fingers as I lowered my lips to the bruise and kissed the spot gingerly before laying the melted ice bag over it gently.

"There, all better." I cheered and sent Santana a beaming smile. She returned with a loving grin and we sat there in a comfortable silence. "You know we're going to have to talk to her about this, right?"

"Oh God, Britt, you didn't see her face though." Santana sighed. "She was so pissed; I've never seen such a cute little girl look so damn angry in my life!"

"You should've seen Bryce when she was little and Quinn would change the channel on her when she would be watching cartoons; _that _was anger." I joked as Santana looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "Come on, the sooner the better."

_10 Minutes & a Pep Talk Later;_

"Babe, I'm scared." Santana whispered as she followed behind me with her bag of melted ice in one hand and mine in the other. I looked over my shoulder and smiled reassuringly as we made our way to Bella's room.

"It's okay," I cooed trying my hardest not to laugh at the fact that Santana Lopez, almighty HBIC of SnixxJuice, is afraid of a little girl. "I'll protect you." I turned back around and poked my head through Bella's door to see her and Sam surrounded by tons of crayons and markers and construction paper. "Hey, can we join?" I smiled softly as I pushed the door open and slowly walked in, tugging Santana behind me.

"Britty, you're not sad any-" Bella cheered with a big smiled until her eyes fell on Santana. "What's _she_ doing here?" She huffed with her face all scrunched up and her tiny arms folding over her chest. I watched as Sam's eyes widened as we saw the old high school Quinn take the form of little Bella. "You're not allowed in here." She huffed again with the meanest of glares directed on Santana. "Go away." I felt San's hand tighten in our hold; this was going to be a little harder than I thought.

"Bella, San didn't make me sad." I said softly as I kneeled down to her. Her brow quirked and her scowl softened, but only by a little bit as her hazel eyes flickered back and forth from me to San who was still standing awkwardly behind me.

"Then why were you crying, Britty?" She asked her lips pursed and brow furrowed.

"Because I heard something that made me sad and I didn't know what to do because I was so sad so I just ran away." Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed and 'o' shape.

"Britty, you ran away from home?" Bella gasped as she dropped her arms to her sides and her scowl disappeared.

"I did, and San came and found me." I nodded shamefully. "But don't _you_ ever run away from home, you got it?"

"I got it." She answered shyly as she sank back on her butt and pouted. "So San didn't make you sad?"

"Nope."

"Ohhh.." Bella sighed as she coyly looked up at Santana leaning against the door frame looking down at us while Sam sat off to the side doing the same.

"Though I really like that you're protective over me, Peanut, I think you owe someone an apology.." I said softly as Bella looked up at me with a trembling lip then over at Santana who now sat cross legged against the wall next to Sam. Bella nodded weakly and crawled up to her feet then looked behind me at Santana. I twisted my body around as soon as Bella took off towards her, only to catch her throwing her arms around San's neck and burying her face into her hair.

"I'm sorry for kicking you, Sanny, are you still going to be my friend?" We all heard Bella mumble making tight lipped grins spread across our faces. Santana brought her hand up to Bella's back and rubbed at it comfortingly as she stared at me like all the weight on her shoulders had been lifted.

"Only if you're still going to be mine too." She shrugged as she tried to keep from smiling to big. Bella pulled back and smiled brightly up at Santana and nodded frantically.

"Yes!" Bella squeaked and proceeded to tell San all the things that she wanted her and San to do since they were friends again. One of those things was coloring because Bella loves coloring, so for the next hour the two of them colored endless amounts of pictures until it was time for Bella to go to sleep and for San and I to head home.

"See, that wasn't _that _bad." I teased as we walked down the steps of Quinn's. Santana just rolled her eyes at me then cuddled into my arm closer as we made the short walk home.

_The Next Day;_

"Hey, Brittany, can I see you for a minute?" Santana asked in her _professional_ voice as she, Jenna, and Mercedes grouped by the entrance of the dance studio.

"Uh-oh, she used my full name..I must be in trouble." I whispered to my dancers eliciting a few laughs as I spun around on my heel. "Yes, of course!" I answered and turned to face my dancers. "Alright guys, take 5..or however long it takes for me to get yelled at." I teased making the group laugh again as they headed off to their cubicles. I spun back around and picked up my towel before walking over. "Okay, what did I do _this _time?" I joked as I swiped the towel along my forehead and sent Santana a grin. She watched the way I moved with lust filled eyes before shaking her head and going back to her professional self again.

"When have I ever said you were in trouble?" She sighed but as my lips were about to part to answer her question; because I could name quite a few hot nights where she's told me how much _trouble _I was in, it was a good kind of trouble though, but she quickly silenced me. "Actually, don't answer that." She said abruptly making me show of my tight lipped smirk. "Anyway, Mercedes here is going to be coming out with a music video for her new single and I wanted to see if you will choreograph for it?" Santana asked sweetly, getting weird looks from pretty much everyone in the room but me.

"Woah, you're _asking _if she wants to?" Jenna gasped. "But you never-"

"Would you like to keep your job, Jenna?" Santana snapped; all the softness and sweetness instantly leaving her voice as she directed a glare on her assistant. Jenna pressed her lips together and stared down at the floor as she gave Santana a nod. "Okay, then don't question me." She growled and looked to me again, her hardened features instantly softening again. "So, Britt, you'll choreograph?" She asked again, but I just narrowed my eyes on her.

"That wasn't nice, San." I scolded with my arms folding over my chest. Her shoulders slumped at my disapproving tone as her eyes flickered from mine to Jenna focusing hard on her clipboard.

"But Britt-"

"I won't choreograph if you don't say sorry.."

"What?!" Santana gasped but I kept my stance. "Seriously?"

"So serious." I nodded and stared back until she deflated.

"Sorry.." Santana sighed timidly. "There, said it, _now_ will you choreograph?" I sent her a little grin then nodded.

"Of course!" I teased, "You're sort of my boss, I _have _to do what you say." She rolled her eyes playfully at me then attempted to contain herself.

"Okay, good, Mercedes get acquainted with everyone, Jenna come with me we need to stop by the publicity department." Santana said as she went back to _professional _San and spun on her heels as she left with Jenna following close behind.

"Alright, now let's get-"I turned around to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Uh..did I miss something?" I asked questioningly. "Oh God, she didn't pants me without me noticing again, did she?" I slapped my hands to my sides and felt the material of my sweat pants, so no, that wasn't it. "What's wrong?"

"Santana Lopez does not apologize to _anyone._" One of the dancers said as a few other girls around her nodded in agreement.

"Really?" I laughed, seeing everyone's reaction to _my_ Santana was hilarious. "How would you know? You haven't even worked with her?"

"I started off in the art department and Ashley was an intern at one point." The same girl answered and gestured over to another blonde girl who nodded.

"Yeah, she fired me because I typed in Comic Sans but when I asked her what font she preferred me to type in she just shook her head and said, 'Anything but fucking Comic Sans!'" The blonde girl, Ashley, said.

"Well, she _does_ hate that font.." I sighed knowing well of most of San's pet peeves.

"Michael was also an intern before she fired him." One of the few guys I had in the group laughed and nodded to a dark haired guy. "I think his story was the funniest."

"That was not funny, it was humiliating!" The guy who I assumed was Michael argued. "The laundry mat I was washing my clothes at lost power so I wasn't able to get my clothes back till the next day. I was out of black socks, so I had to wear white ones with my suit and when she saw that she pulled me aside and said, 'Now what the hell was going through your mind when you got dressed this morning?' I proceeded to tell her my story, but she wasn't having it. She pulled out a fist full of black felt tip markers and shoved them in my hands and said, 'Get to coloring because those socks are so fucking white I can't stop staring at them.' Then when I finished coloring I brought back the markers and she fired me. It was so stupid; those were my best white socks too!" The group of dancers all laughed at him, even Mercedes and I found ourselves sharing a giggle.

"Well, you could've at least worn grey ones?" I shrugged trying to justify San's actions. Who would wear white socks with a suit? Even I know that's stupid and I don't even wear suits!

"I heard that she fired someone once because they brought her the wrong shade of red lipstick and when they had told her that that was what she asked for she just said, 'Am I not entitled to change my mind?' then they brought her the right shade but she still fired her."

"Oh, you _don't _mess with anything red when it comes to her, she's got like every shade memorized!" I replied as some of the dancers just rolled their eyes. "She does!"

"Ohh, I heard that she had someone's tires slashed because they called her rude and when they came out to see their car like that, there was a sticky note on the window that said, 'no, THIS is rude.' She paid for the person's tires because she realized that they'd be stuck in her presence because they couldn't leave."

"Awh, see? She's nice enough to fix their tires for them." I said optimistically. "She could've just made them take a cab home or the subway!"

"My friend in advertising said they heard her tell someone that they suck because they didn't like the new episode of Jersey Shore then she made him dress up like Pauly D, with the blow out hairstyle and everything, for the rest of the day then fired him."

"Well, Pauly D _is_ her favorite.." I sighed with a smile, Santana loved her some reality shows.

"Once I heard someone say she TP'd someone's house because they tried getting her fired."

"Oh yeah, why would you even try to mess with her job? She loves this place!" I answered with a disapproving nod. "That's just mean.."

"She had my friend fired because he complimented the heels she had on, she said that the heels were the ugliest things on in the world and if he thought they looked good then he was crazy and she would not have a crazy person working for her." I couldn't do anything but laugh at that one because I could totally picture San saying that.

"Yeah, she's not a very nice person.." Another dancer said casually.

"Hey, Santana's very nice!" I defended when the group all agreed with the girl.

"Yeah, to _you_!" The blonde girl, Ashley, laughed. "It's weird; she's like under a spell when you're there."

"They're right, Britt, you're about the only person in the world that can tame _the _Santana Lopez." Mercedes answered with a shrug and a little chuckle before directing her gaze on my dancers. "But hey, you guys can't be complaining, she pays all of us very well and you work for one of the biggest and most successful labels in New York! You all should be honored that you've even had the pleasure of meeting her, because she is the _best _at what she does." I smiled over at Mercedes as the rest of the dancers quieted down about my fiancé.

"Thanks for that." I whispered as I told the dancers to get stretched out. "I had no idea Santana was _that _mean to her employees, I mean, I've seen a little bit up her _dark_ side but I never thought it was like that." Mercedes just shrugged and waved me off.

"Britt, she's got to be that way. If she wasn't, she'd get walked all over, especially in this business." Mercedes replied. "It may not look like it, and she may not _want _to it to look like it, but she really does care about her employees. It's like a tough love kind of thing." I nodded to Mercedes. "So anyway, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! I hear Sam and Quinn are getting pretty serious." She teased as she bumped me with her elbow.

"Yeah, they are, you know they live together now that I've moved in with Santana?"

"Damn, really? Quinn's living with someone that's _not _you? That's crazy!" We both laughed because she was right, Quinn never gets to that point where she considers living with her boyfriend. "And Bella's okay with that?"

"Yeah, she loves him and he'd do anything for that little girl." I answered cheerfully. "They make a cute little blonde family, don't you think?"

"Yeah they do!" Mercedes replied equally happy. "I'll be anxiously waiting for the day when she tells me he finally popped the question."

"Definitely!"

_A Couple Hours Later;_

"Alright guys, good work!" I clapped as the song ended. "Go on lunch, see you in 45!" I added. I watched as everyone left the room with their bags until I was alone. Just as I was about to walk over to my little office area, the studio door opened and in slipped Santana wielding two paper bags.

"Hey baby, brought you lunch!" She chimed sweetly as she wiggled the bags in her hand and walked over to me.

"Yum, thanks!" I cheered as I slowly twisted my torso groaning a little as I felt the soreness in my back.

"I see someone's gunna need another massage tonight." She smirked as she dropped the bags on a stole near her then stepped closer to me.

"Oh God, that sounds so good right now." I sighed contently suddenly really excited to go home later. "So I heard some interesting stories about you today.."

"About me?" She asked with her brow quirked, I nodded. "Like what?"

"How you're pretty harsh when it comes to firing people." I shrugged casually.

"Ohh, _those _stories." She sighed with her eyes rolling. "Britt, those are all exaggerated and-"

"Mercedes said that you act mean because you have to, like you have to make sure you get respected, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, something like tha-"

"I'm respected and I don't act mean.." I replied with a shrug.

"That's different, Britt."

"But why?"

"It's complicated."

"Ugh, I hate when you say that.." I groaned but she just smiled back at me.

"Kurt's better at explaining it than I am; you should talk to him one day about it." She said as she went to wrap her arms around me when I stepped back a little.

"Wait, let me change shirts or something, I'm really sweat and gro-" She silenced me with a heated kiss, humming into my lips as I smiled into hers.

"Don't," She husked as she pulled back with the same kind of look in her eyes from earlier, "I like it when you're dirty." I found my throat going dry the longer she stared at me like that and my body felt like it was on fire, and I doubt it was from all the dancing I had been doing. "I like when you're all sweaty and hot and your hair is all messy and you're all out of breath." She whispered again as she nipped at my bottom lip and smirked at how heavy I was starting to breath. "Yeah, babe, just like _that_." She winked then pulled fully away as she went to pick up the paper bags again. "So, hungry?" She said casually as she turned back to me with a devilish grin. I glared playfully at her as I found myself rushing over to her, my hands sliding to the backs of her thighs as I hoisted her up on me while her fingers tangled into my hair and lips crashed together. "Babe, you're back-" I silenced her with another passion filled kiss as walked blindly to the wall near my desk, wanting something to push her up against.

"It's fine when there's sexy times involved." I smiled into her full lips, taking her bottom one between my teeth as I pressed my stomach into her core. She let out a groan as my hands pushed her skirt up to bunch at her waist while her ankles locked around me. Her lips felt softer for some reason, the taste of mint chapstick mixing with cherry the more our mouths moved. She was panting now, chest heaving against mine as her arms tightened around my shoulders and her hips bucking against mine. My arms were starting to get tired and I sort wanted to touch more than just her ass, so I wobbled over to my desk and pushed the very few things it did have on top off as I laid her on her back and hovered over her.

"Holy fucking hell, Britt, you are _so_ hot right now." Santana giggled in her _I'm so turned on _voice and went to pull me closer to her by grabbing a fist full of my shirt.

"Wait, let me lock the door!" I grumbled when her lips caught mine, but she held me close still.

"It _is _locked." She hummed as I pressed myself into her body, my hands involuntarily going for her breasts. "I had those doors that automatically lock after it closes installed." I smiled against her lips as her hands trailed up my back.

"_Mm_, you're sexy _and _smart." I teased as her nails dragged down my shoulder blades.

"_Ooh, _tell me something I don't-_mm_-know.." she sighed as I began rolling my hips into her throbbing center. She clung to me tightly as I started to quicken the pace, making just the tiniest of thrusts that made her whine with pleasure. "You're so-_oh fuck_-good, baby.." She moaned as I made a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck before hovering over her lips with only the cockiest of smiles.

"Tell _me_ something I don't know." I smirked making her giggle and pull me back to her mouth for another needy kiss. She slipped her tongue along my bottom lip before delving into my mouth, twirling around my own before teasingly pulling back, but I followed her and pressed my lips back into hers. Teeth grazed lips, tongues battled, hands roamed all over each other, but just when I was about to get a taste of what I was _really _hungry for, the intercom buzzed making the both of us freeze.

"Miss Pier-I mean-Brittany?" Jenna's voice echoed through the room. "Is Miss Lopez with you?"

Santana's face hardened as she heard the girl and instantly let out a groan and through a little fit because she couldn't get off. "Damnit, Jenna, what?" I thought it was funny at how sexually frustrated she was, her cheeks were _so_ flushed!

"Sorry to disturb you on your lunch break, but someone is here to see you." Jenna answered timidly. Santana just looked at me with one of those looks that said, 'doesn't this girl know I'm trying to get my mack on right now?' I just narrowed my eyes at her, a silent reminder that she better be at least a little nice to her.

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy!" She called as she smiled over to me and curled her fingers into the waist band of my sweat pants and tugged me closer to her.

"Miss Lopez, it's urgent!" Jenna said, raising her voice a little, something that shocked Santana. No one dared to ever raise their voice to her, especially an employee.

"Fine!" Santana huffed and dropped her hands from me as she hopped of my desk and smoothed out her skirt. "Tell them to wait in the lobby, we'll meet you there."

"Yes, Miss Lopez." The girl answered obediently as the intercom went off. Santana turned to me with a pained expression while I went to brush my fingers through her hair.

"You look a little flustered and your hair is sort of messy, forget to brush?" I teased successfully getting a smile out of the sexually frustrated Latina.

"You're looking a little messy yourself." She laughed and went to smooth out my hair.

"Yeah, my fiancé likes it like that though so I'm good." I winked as I followed her out of the room, making sure I wedged something between the door so I won't get locked out later.

As soon as we near the lobby, I see a tall dark haired man with tan skin wearing what seemed like a really expensive suit. His back was towards us as he talked to a short also dark haired and tan skinned woman who wore something equally expensive looking. His shoulders were broad and he was tall, not as tall as my dad, but maybe about an inch or two taller than me and his hair was short and well trimmed. The woman was petite, maybe a tad shorter than Santana, and her hair was medium length and lightly curled. She was the one who saw us first. Her eyes landed on me, I couldn't really tell what kind of look she gave me, it was sort of a mixture of happiness and sadness, then on Santana as the taller man turned around with a raised brow.

"Santana." That voice sounded familiar and right when I heard it I wanted to go back to the studio and pull San along with me. This was not the moment; this was not how I wanted to meet her parents for the first time, not like this, not with her father glaring at me and her mother staring at me like she didn't know whether to hug me or slap me.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana huffed as she saw her dad and mom turn to face her. They were both very good looking; I could definitely see where Santana's prettiness came from. She looked more like her mom though, I think it was her cheeks, but her facial expressions, those came from her dad.

"Don't talk to us like that, Santana, we're you're parents." Her mom begged at Santana's outburst but Santana just folded her arms over her chest defensively as she glared back.

"Bullshit." She snapped as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked as her eyes flickered from each parent. Her dad shook his head at her then his eyes fell on me making my heart race, and not in the good way. "I asked why you are here." She said calling her dad's attention back to her.

"You know _exactly_ why we're here." Her dad finally spoke again, his voice making me cringe at the sound. "Santana, I told you that _this_ has to stop." He said and gestured to me. "You are making a huge mistake! You marry _her_ and you're life, your silly career, your money, done!" He answered, his voice threateningly low but loud enough to catch all the attention of the other employees around.

"No. You do not get to have a say in what I do anymore!" Santana yelled, the veins in her neck bulging, as her fists clenched tight as she took a tiny step forward, protectively pushing me behind her. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want with my life and-"

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, SANTANA!" Her dad yelled back as he too took a step forward, towering over the shorter girl, this time successfully getting _all_ eyes on us. I snaked an arm around Santana's waist and tugged her back to me.

"Baby, calm down.." I whispered softly when I saw how red her face was going and how tight she was clenching her jaw. "Uhm, how about we move this to her office? We're still in a professional setting and we're sort of bringing a lot of attention to us." I suggested, my voice trembling as I spoke.

"Professional?! What would _you _know about professional? You dance. That's _all _you do, dance. You certainly don't know a thing about being a professional or what the title even entails!" Her dad mocked as I felt like the whole world was laughing at me, and not in the way that I actually _like_ when people laugh at me, but in the way like kids used to joke me in high school when I'd give the totally wrong answer to a question. "You're just some silly dancer using my daughter to get ahead, nothing _professional_ about that."

And that was when I finally understood what _going all Lima Heights_ meant.

* * *

A/N Whoop, shit just got real.. let me know! ( ;


	10. Chapter 10 Meet The Parents (S's)

A/N Hey guys! I actually took a break from writing my crazy 21 paragraph Philosophy essay to crank this out, maybe now I can finish my essay! ( ; The start of this is in Santana's POV but take note when it switches back to Brittany's..alright, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Everything was a blur as soon as those words left my dad's mouth. The last thing I saw was how hurt Brittany looked; her jaw sort of dropped a little, not to the point where her mouth was agape, but just enough to suck in that little breath of air the way she usually does when I touch the back of her neck with cold fingertips, her bottom lip trembled, her brows creased together, and it was like that sparkle that I could always find in her eyes just seemed to vanish. I could only imagine what went through her head knowing how insecure she is about her job and it actually being an acceptable career and have my dad just tear her down for it like it's just some silly dream only children have. Brittany's not used to that kind of treatment; having your family constantly demeaning your goals, not having any type of support system to fall back on, no one taking your passion seriously, she's got no idea about any of that. Her family is so caring and loving and everything a family should be while mine is just broken, and I don't want them brainwashing her into thinking she's something she's not.

"Emilio!" I heard my mom yell at the same time I heard Brittany call to me, but I couldn't stop from lunging at him, all I saw was red; pure red. "Santana, stop!" My mom pleaded with eyes filled with such pain as I spit insult after insult, my language flopping back and forth between English and Spanish, to the point where I didn't even remember what I was yelling anymore. You'd think she'd be used to this by now, breaking up arguments between dad and me, I guess she's not. I guess she still has a little hope that somehow our relationship with each other will magically fix itself to how it was when I was younger, when I was the daddy's girl and not Cassie. But no, not when he dares to speak to Brittany like he has, not when he's constantly degrading my life choices, and not when he waltzes into _my _workplace and tries to treat me like I'm a child. I'm not a little kid anymore and I will not let him try to regain control of my life.

"Baby, _please_, stop.." I heard Brittany's sweet voice coo into my ear and it was like a ray of sunshine slicing through the stormy clouds in my head. "It's not worth it, San, _please.._" It was then when I realized that she had wrapped her pale arms around me and was struggling to hold me back from doing only God knows what to that _man_ who kept a steady gaze on me as my mom wedged herself between us. The longer I stared at him the more I thought about what he had said to Brittany, what he had said to me when I found Brittany on the phone with him that one night, and all of it only pushed Britt's ray of sunshine out of my head and unleashed even darker storm clouds. Britt was strong, so much stronger than me, but for some reason her grip wasn't as tight around me and I found it increasingly easier to wiggle free.

"Let me go, Britt!" I blurted angrily as I watched my mom try to push my dad farther away but he was doing the exact same thing as me.

"No!" Britt huffed a little out of breath as she moved her body in front of mine so that she was blocking me from looking at him. Her voice was more aggravated than angry and if I wasn't in the middle of going _ALL _Lima Heights, I would've thought she sounded kinda cute. "Damnit, Santana, if you don't stop it right now!" She said again as she struggled to keep my arms from flailing about and my body from jumping around. Her hands tightened around my biceps as she crashed our lips together unexpectedly. I instantly felt my muscles loosen in her hold as her soft lips moved against mine. I stopped fighting against her grip and just melted into the kiss. It was like everything disappeared and all I saw was this beautiful blonde pulling away from my lips with such piercing blue eyes who practically stole all the air in my lungs from just one little kiss."I know he's made you mad, baby, but fighting him isn't going to solve anything." She said softly as she pulled away from my lips and stared down at me with those deep blue eyes. Yeah, but it would make me feel a whole lot better if I could just give him one good punch in the jaw or maybe a slap, hell, how about both?

"He said such mean things to you, B, I can't let him-" I groaned and just speaking of him set my skin on fire. She silenced me with another kiss when I started to feel my body heating up with rage again.

"I know, what he said and I'm loving how you'd fight your own dad for insulting me, but let's be the adults here, okay?" She asked softly as she pulled back from my lips. I was conflicted, everything in me wanted to hit the crap out of him but at the same time, I know how Brittany feels about fighting and I don't want to upset her even more by causing one, with of all people, my own dad. She stared down at me again, her eyes searching mine for some type of answer that I knew she wouldn't see. "Let's just calmly talk this out, okay?" She asked again as her hands rubbed at my arms, slowly putting out my rage fire.

"You're not going to like what he has to say, babe, I've heard it; I've heard it _all _before. I don't want this to hurt you; you don't want people like him in your life." I replied, my voice somewhat shaky still from being so angry. She just smiled down at me and shook her head.

"I'm a big girl, San." She said, "As long as you know _I_ love you and as long as I know _you _love me, whatever he has to say differently doesn't matter." She kissed the tip of my nose and I couldn't find a reason why anyone would think that this girl would fake being in love with someone, she couldn't hide how in love she is with me anymore than I can. "He's only saying all those mean things because he doesn't know me, or us for that matter, I don't know what gave him all those ideas, but let him voice them with the two of us there, maybe we'll be able to change his mind, maybe not, but at least we would've tried to fix this." She shrugged innocently; she was always so optimistic. "As long as we attempted to work things out then we're good, if _he _doesn't want to work things out and listen then it's all on him and we won't ever have to talk to him again, okay?" This wasn't a good idea, it was written all over the whole situation, but if Britt thinks that she can just talk to them and they'd magically fall in love with her, hell, with those eyes of hers they just might, then I guess I could give it a try.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked hesitantly but she just nodded with a weak smile. My eyes landed on my mom and dad behind her and it seemed like my mom was doing the exact same thing Britt was, calming us down. "Alright, but as soon as you're not comfortable I'll have him escorted the fuck out, like as soon as he-" She silenced me again with a kiss and another and another, her warm hands cupping my cheeks, until I smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

_Santana's Office;_

Brittany sat at the edge of my desk, like some sort of watch dog or a bodyguard, as my parents sat in the chairs in front of us. Somehow my mom found a way to quiet my dad down and persuaded him to come back to my office so that we could talk like normal people instead of giving my employees a show. It's sad to think that this was the first time I've seen them since I broke things off with Brooke, which was what? A year and a half ago? I don't know why, but I hoped our reunion would've been like Brittany's with her family; big bear hugs and smiles, but I see now that that was just a silly wish. My family hasn't acted like a family since Cassie and I were in high school, why would they be any different now?

"Well, Britt, meet my parents; Emilio Lopez and Gloria Lopez." I said somewhat happily trying not to sound too sarcastic. "Parents this is Brittany." My dad just nodded at the mention of his name while my mom smiled politely at Brittany.

"Uhm, nice to meet you." Brittany answered awkwardly but still showed them a gleaming smile.

"I just-I don't understand," My dad huffed as he shook his head, "You loved Brooke, she was good for you.." I let out a sarcastic laugh as the last part left his mouth, _she was good for you_. Yeah fucking right!

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed in frustration, "She wasn't anything but horrible to me; she lied, she cheated, she was self centered, she hit on all my friends right in front of my face! Our relationship was toxic and the only reason I stuck it out for so long was because she was the only thing that kept you guys talking to me." I added suddenly feeling a little hurt in remembering how much I put myself through just to keep in contact with my parents; all that pain because of Brooke, and for what? Just a phone call from dear old dad telling me how proud he was of me, come to find out he was just being nice because I was dating a surgeon; the top one in New York at that! It was silly to think that he'd _actually _be proud of me without some sort of catalyst; to him, as soon as I left medical school nothing I could've done afterwards would ever make him proud of me. I could be the owner of the greatest record label in the world and he'd _still _not acknowledge it because it had nothing to do with the medical field.

"Wait, she _cheated _on you?" My mom asked with worried eyes, same eyes she'd always look at me with whenever I told her that dad's going to regret the day he ever doubted me. "You never said that.."

"Well, she did. Multiple times! She even tried getting with Brittany!" I replied trying to keep my voice even. "What difference would it have made?" I asked as I set my hands on the desk and leaned forward a bit. "Would you guys treat me differently? Pity me because I was in a borderline abusive relationship? Would you call and ask how _I'm _doing instead of what Brooke's got going on at work? No, I don't think so." I wasn't yelling anymore, I was just too tired of defending myself. Brittany turned to look at me with a weak smile then moved from the edge of my desk and pulled up a chair next to mine as she slid her hand onto my thigh making my muscles relax a bit.

"Santana, I didn't-we didn't-"My mom stammered but she couldn't find the words to finish, she just slumped back against her chair with this dumbfounded expression on her face. My dad on the other hand kept his gaze steady and his facial expressions blank. He was unreadable; I guess that's where I got my coldness from.

"You make things so complicated, Santana, why couldn't you have been more like your sister?" He said finally with his arms folding over his chest. What he said didn't faze me though, this lecture I've heard many times before. I could probably recite every word if he wanted me to. I should, that would really piss him off even more. "She's married to a very successful businessman who makes enough money to support them if anything bad were to happen and they own a nice house in the suburbs, she owns her own practice, and she _actually _stayed in school and got her masters in dental science."

"Sounds like the _perfect _life, you must be _so _proud of her, I bet she's just _so _happy!" I cheered sarcastically and folded my arms across my chest as I sat back against the chair, mirroring my father's body language. "Try being a little more specific next time, dad, I can't really tell who your favorite daughter is."

"Santana, you know we don't have favorites.." My mom sighed with a warm smile and for a second I could've believed her, but then dad had to open his mouth again.

"They're so financially stable, if she were to get injured or anything they wouldn't lose their house, they wouldn't have to struggle or live on the street." He said with his voice low, "You'd know that type of security too if you were marrying Brooke instead." I felt my body temperature rise at the end of his sentence, and if it wasn't for Britt wiggling her fingers into mine at the last second, I might've just jumped over the desk at him.

"You know, dad, money doesn't buy happiness." I replied, surprised that my voice didn't give away how angry I was becoming. "And I _am _successful, Britt and I _both_ are, so it doesn't matter what would happen because we'd be fine."

"But even if we were poor and living on the streets begging for change, I'd still love Santana as much as I do now." Britt said softly, as she looked to my parents with a confident stare. "The amount of money we have doesn't matter to me." I found myself smiling hard at her, she was so brave voicing her opinion to my dad knowing how harsh he can be. "All that matters is I love her and she loves me, to me that's better than all the money in the world." She said with a shrug and slowly shuffled in her seat as I squeezed on her hand a little. We sent each other loving smiles before I hesitantly looked back to my parents' facial expressions. Dad was still unreadable of course, but my mom, her face was bright and her lips tugged at the corners in a soft smile. At least _she _was happy for us, I didn't really expect anything different, mom's always been a softie when it comes to love. Dad on the other hand, wasn't too accustomed to the emotion, well not anymore at least.

"Well someone needs to care about the future, someone needs to worry about money, you can't just live in la la land all your life." He replied with furrowed brows. "That's all Santana; I'm just worried about your future. You shouldn't have to struggle."

"I'm no stranger to struggle, you would know that if you didn't practically disown me when I decided I should do something with me life that was for_ me _and not something _you _wanted." I replied as Brittany sent me a questioning look. "You guys could've been a little supportive at least."

"We are supportive!" My mom answered quickly with wide eyes.

"When, mom? When you guys cut me off? When I was working three different jobs to put _myself_ through school practically killing myself in the process? When I had to live with Noah because I got evicted? When, because I can't seem to remember?" She sat back in her chair, her shoulders dropping a little at my outburst. "You're supposed to be supportive, that's what family is they support one another."

"We support your sexuality." My dad answered when he glanced over to my mom seeing how taken aback she was. "You know your abuela wanted us to kick you out when you told us? But we didn't, you know why?" He asked and for a minute there he sounded sort of..caring. "Because we love you and we don't care who you love." What a freaking hypocrite, because why the hell are they here right now?

"As long as they're a doctor, right? Or a business person? Anything but a choreographer, right?" I asked defensively as I watched my dad slowly shut his eyes and lean back in his chair. Britt glanced over at me again with a comforting smile and it instantly eased the tension I was feeling in my shoulders. I stared at my dad and mom debating whether I should continue this, trying to explain myself, when it clearly wasn't going anywhere. This was just something we weren't ever going to agree on. I know how Brittany loves family and having such close bonds with everyone, but I can't fix this. These problems can't be solved in just one sitting. Though it didn't seem like his words were affecting me, they are starting to sting.

"We just don't want you throwing your life away by marrying some dancer." He said for the millionth time. I looked over at Britt again, taking in how quiet and patient she was being about everything, and I just couldn't stand seeing her get hurt again over my dad saying something stupid. She was more important, she's put my feelings above hers for so long, always worrying about me and never thinking about herself, now it's my turn to take care of her needs and they definitely don't include my father and his opinions about us. I returned her loving smile and turned back to my dad.

"You know what? I happen to love_ that dancer_ and we're getting married; if you can't accept that then we don't have to talk ever again."

"Fine." My dad answered shortly, making my mom gasp and turn to him with a fiery gaze. "You're not my daughter anymore. I don't care what you do." He said clearly not paying any attention to mom's facial expressions. I don't know why, but that was a low blow. _You're not my daughter anymore_. It made my stomach feel a little uneasy and I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I couldn't cry, not in front of him. I couldn't let him see his words actually hurt me still. I had to be strong, just a little longer.

"Nope, don't call. Don't email. Don't visit."

"San.." Brittany whispered but I just shook my head at her.

"If this is how you're going to react to my fiancée then we don't need you and we _definitely _don't need you at the wedding."

"Alright, enough!" My mom snapped, shocking the rest of us by her outburst since she's stayed pretty quiet this whole time. She turned to my dad still with a fiery stare and he almost looked a little scared. "That is your daughter, _our _daughter sitting there. She is clearly in love with this girl so what does it matter if she's a choreographer? They're happy so let them be! Do you not remember how _your _parents reacted when you told them you were marrying a waitress? I'm pretty sure Brittany makes way more money than I did so what are you so against? We promised that we wouldn't treat our kids like that and now look what we're doing? What _you're _doing! Do you _want _to be pushed out of their lives forever?" She said in that scolding voice that made me cringe and brought back memories of when she'd catch me sneaking out. It was that voice where she wasn't yelling but the way she said things made you feel like complete shit. "The two of you used to be so close. Santana, you were such a daddy's girl when you were younger, I don't-I just- I don't know how this happened." Her voice cracked as she brought a hand to her chin and stared down at her lap for a second before staring back at dad. "I will not be kept from our daughter's wedding because of some silly insecurities of your own. I will not lose our daughter because of you." She huffed with a tensed jaw and narrowed eyes before nodding to me. "Apologize, Emilio, you know this isn't right." I wanted to stand up and clap because it's rare that my mom ever stands up against my dad, but when she does holy shit watch the fuck out! Britt and I both exchanged shocked looks while my dad just stared at my mom. It was like time had frozen and we were just looking at each other like we couldn't believe that happened. "Apologize."

I stared at him waiting and waiting and waiting, but it never came. He just sat there looking at me and Britt with narrowed eyes before he stood up and sent us this disapproving look. "She's not my daughter. She's not a part of this family anymore. Maybe one day she'll come to her senses and realize this is not what she needs." He turned on his heels and left. I felt that unfamiliar lump building in my throat but I knew I couldn't cry though his words sliced right through me. I swallowed it back and clenched my jaw tight as I stared after him trying my hardest to keep my face unreadable. I couldn't let Brittany see me breakdown, I couldn't show her that his opinions hurt me knowing that I told her they don't. I needed to stay strong a little longer, don't let them see you cry, Santana. Don't be weak.

"I-I can't believe this." My mom sighed into her hands. "I don't know what to say, Santana, I'm so sor-"

"It's fine, mom." I answered shortly and sent her a fake smile. "You tried and that's all that matters." She looked up from her hands at me with a trembling lip. "You're always trying to clean up his mess.." She couldn't do anything but shrug because it was true.

"You know he loves you, he doesn't mean any of that." She said but I was finding that hard to believe. "Please, Santana, don't keep us from such a special moment in your life.." She pleaded with such a pained expression.

"I won't." I replied weakly. "_You're _still invited." Her lips curled into a lopsided grin as she rose from her chair.

"I'll talk to him again, once he's calmed down a bit, he was a little upset at how things ended on the phone a few days ago, but please Santana, don't exclude us." I couldn't give her a definite answer, I just shrugged. "That's fine, I understand." She sighed then turned to Brittany. "I'm really sorry how my husband acted towards you. He had no right, but for the record, I think you and our daughter make a beautiful couple." She said sweetly as Britt smiled up at her. "I guess he never looked you in the eyes, because one look into them and you understand why Santana's so in love." She added and turned to leave. "Maybe our next reunion will be a more joyous occasion." And with that she said her final goodbye and left. That's when everything that happened came crashing down on me; every negative opinion of my relationship, everything insult against Britt, every offensive notion he had about my career choice and Brittany's for that matter, everything just came back and hit me like an open hand slap across the face. He literally disowned me. My greatest fear just happened and for once, my mighty exterior wasn't doing a good job of protecting me because I wasn't supposed to feel like complete shit right now. I wasn't supposed to be effected by his words, I've prepared myself for this and this is not how it was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to cry. I wasn't supposed to feel anything.

"Babe.." Britt whispered and rubbed softly at my leg as her heard dipped down to find my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "San-"

"Britt, I-I can you just give me a second?"

"San, don't listen to him he's just being stubborn.."

"Those are my parents, Brittany, that's my father. It's hard not to want their approval, _his _approval."

"I know, baby, but-" I felt her scoot closer to me but I couldn't handle the closeness, I couldn't risk breaking down, I couldn't be seen so helpless. I tilted my body away from hers, already regretting being the reason for that sad look on her face.

"I think I just need to be alone."

_Brittany's POV_

"I think I just need to be alone." She said. It was a lie, I could see right through those walls she was trying so hard to keep me out with. I knew her, I knew how she reacted to things that hurt her, I don't know why she's so afraid to let me help. Being alone isn't what she needed right now, she needed me. She needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that they loved her and all her decisions and that they would support her no matter what. I would be that someone for her if she would just let me in. "_Please_, Britt-" She sounded so broken; who wouldn't be considering how her father acted. I was amazed at how someone could treat their own daughter like that, but San's right, her family is definitely different from mine. But if she needed to be alone, if that is what makes her comfortable, then I'd just have to go with it.

"Okay." I said quietly and leaned over to kiss her cheek before standing up. "I'll be in the studio if you need me." I said over my shoulder as I looked one last time at her. She gave me such a weak smile, the weakest of them yet in my opinion, as I turned to leave. I just kept picturing her face in my head after each time her father would say something rude, she was trying so hard to look strong but you could tell she was hurting. At least, _I _could tell she was. Maybe that face worked on them but it didn't work on me. As I got half way to the studio, I stopped because I just kept picture San in my head huddled up on her desk chair with her face in her hands bawling her eyes out and me not there to comfort her. I don't care if she didn't want me there or not, I'm going to be there and I won't care what she thinks!

I sprinted back to her office getting weird looks from the employees as I passed them until I finally pushed her door open. Just like I imagined, she had her head in her hands as her body trembled with sobs. She peered up at me with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks, she couldn't look anymore helpless.

"Oh baby, come here." I choked out and rushed to her side, wrapping my arms around her shaking body as she buried her face into my neck with tears staining my shirt. I brushed my fingers through her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as my other hand rubbed at her back.

"Br-Britt, I-I'm s-s-sor-"She tried mumbling but she was crying so hard that I just shushed her so she could focus on breathing normally.

"It's okay, baby, I know." I cooed as I held her close to my body hoping to push off those bad feelings. "I love you, okay? You don't need to explain anything to me." I said as kissed her forehead and brushed the tears from her eyes with my thumbs. She stared up at me with trembling lips and furrowed brows. "I'm going to be here for you and you can't push me away so don't even try." I teased as I went to kiss her lips then her nose then her cheeks then her lips again until she smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and held on to me tightly. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until her breathing returned to normal and her crying stopped.

"I'm sorry, babe." She sighed and looked up at me with such deep brown eyes. "I'm just-no one sticks around when it gets tough like this. I'm not used to someone actually staying, actually brave enough to put up with my attitude, and stay for the aftermath. I-I just- thank you, Britt. Thank you for not listening to me.." She laughed a little and kissed my lips. "I love you." She kissed my lips slowly before pulling back to give me a bright smile.

"Well get used to it, baby, cause' I ain't never lettin' you struggle all by your lonesome!" I winked in an unknown accent but either way, it successfully made her laugh and there wasn't anything in the whole world more beautiful sounding that that girl's laugh especially on such a stressful day like this! If I had to say weird things and use funny accents just to have her laugh then so be it. "Now can we go home early? I'd like to finish what we started.."

"I think that might just be your greatest idea yet!"


	11. Chapter 11 Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

A/N Wow, sorry I haven't update in awhile! First I was super busy with school/work then all of a sudden this chapter turned out being really long LOL. Anyways, enjoy a nice long read mmm. Let me know! ( ;

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_A Couple Days Later, April 2015;_

Though Santana and I had talked a little more about voicing her feelings to me instead of pushing me away like what happened in her office, I feel like I've been walking on egg shells with her. I mean, it's nothing_ I'm _doing wrong, at least I don't think. Meeting her parents had definitely been stressful, but now it's like ten times worse! I blame her job. I feel like they work her to the bone and she's spread so thin that it's really starting to take its toll on her. Lately she's had to come in early and stay late then even after she's left SnixxJuice; she still has some work to do at home. It's like she never has any time to rest anymore; she's always tired and when she's tired, she's grouchy. Grouchy Santana is like everyone's worse nightmare, no one wants to piss off a grouchy Santana, which is why I feel like I'm walking on eggshells. She's never really snapped on me like she does with her employees when they inadvertently create more work for her when they screw up something, but I'm not taking any risks and that is why I've stayed in the dance studio pretty much the whole day. Usually I walk over to her side just to say hi but I don't want to distract her from her work, especially when she's been super busy. Whatever she's got going on, I bet it's going to be amazing though and all this stress she's putting herself under will all be worth it.

Later that night, after she had finally put down her phone and pushed away all her papers, she was back to her normal cuddly Santana. I suggested that we head to bed early that night since she's got to get up early the next day, earlier than usual, and she needed all the rest that she could get. She had currently curled her arm around my stomach and rested her head on my shoulder as I traced patterns on her back. We hadn't fallen asleep yet but we were both extremely tired.

"Baby, I think you need to take a break." I mumbled causing her to look up at me with half lidded eyes. "You _do_, I think you need a break." I said again when she gave me a confused look. "You're grumpy all the time and you never get enough rest; once I caught you falling asleep with a pen in your hand. If you get to tell me that I can't dance for more than a certain amount of hours, then I get to tell you when you need to take a break and now is that time." She blinked sleepily at me, a tiny grin spreading along her lips, as she gave me a weak nod then settled back against my shoulder.

"Kay." She sighed as I felt her breathing turn soft signaling that she had finally fallen asleep. I smiled down at her, shaking my head because she probably wasn't even really awake when I said all that. I guess I'll just have to lecture her in the morning then. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head before I followed her into a dreamless slumber.

_The Next Morning;_

I woke up the next day feeling extremely well rested; my legs weren't really that sore feeling, my back didn't ache, and my arms weren't in _that _much pain. It felt good to wake up like that, like you've actually got the normal amount of hours of sleep you're supposed to get when really I only got a few-

"Oh my God, babe, wake up!" I jolted upright when I glanced over at the clock on the night stand and realized we were supposed to be at work TWO HOURS ago. Why didn't the alarm go off? Crap! I turned to San who had her face buried in the pillows and nudged her arm. "San, we're like super late, wake up!" I said again but she just grumbled and rolled to her side to face me.

"Go back to sleep, Britt." She mumbled and nuzzled into my pillows. I looked down at her with a shocked expression. How can she be so calm at a time like this?!

"But we have to go to work!" I huffed and hurriedly tossed the covers off my legs. All she did was look up from the pillows with a lazy smirk on her lips and shook her head.

"We're on vacation, babe, come back to bed."

"Yeah, but we're la-wait-vacation?" I froze and cocked my head to the side as I stared down at her with my forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Mhm, I texted Jenna earlier, it's just for the weekend." She muttered sleepily. "Our flight doesn't leave for four more hours so get some sleep." I wasn't sure if she was really awake and being serious right now or if she was just full on sleep talking. I stared down at her from the side of the bed until she opened one eye and smiled. "I'm serious, babe, we're on vacation. I heard what you said last night, and you're right, I _do _need some time off, _we_ need some time off, so come cuddle with me." Huh, well I guess she _did _hear me last night. I nodded and slowly slid back under the blankets until I was up against her warm body. My arms snaked around her waist as I nuzzled into her neck with our legs entangling underneath our bed sheets settling into this comfortable warm cocoon.

"Wait, you said flight?" I asked just as I was about to fall back asleep. "Flight where?"

"Surprise, my love, now go to sleep." She smiled and pressed her lips to my forehead with closed eyes and a tight lipped grin before we both continued our much needed slumber.

_Four Hours Later; _

"Do you need help?" I asked when I saw San struggling to push her carryon into the compartment above our seats. She shook her head and extended her limps but even I could tell that there was no way she could reach it. "Here, babe, let me get it." I giggled and walked over to her. She turned to me with a tiny grin and dropped her arms to her sides before shuffling out of the way.

"I _had _it, B." She joked as she stood next to me with her arms crossed. With my arms extended upwards I threw her a smirk over my shoulder and shook my head; she most definitely did not have it. She was on her tippy toes! "I'm gunna need you to stop wearing my clothes." She laughed and tugged down the hem of my shirt as I was sliding her bag back. "You're giving everyone a show."

"Oh, they like it." I giggled when I felt her fingertips graze my exposed tummy. I dropped my arms to my sides after closing the compartment and turned to face her. "I've never been in first class before, these chairs are so much bigger and they've got fluffy pillows too!" I said excitedly when I got the chance to look around the cabin. It really was nicer here, I could get used to flying like this!

"Mhm and they even recline so you can lay flat and go to sleep instead of slumping over the side or something." She added with bright eyes and that same little grin.

"Awh, but that's my favorite part!" I feigned upset, "Now I can't accidently fall asleep and land on your boobs cause' they're like the best pillows.." She laughed heartedly and gestured for me to sit first. "What? They are!" I said as I sat down and got comfortable. It wasn't until I was seated that I realized she'd given up the window seat for me and I didn't even have to ask! See, this is why I'm marrying her; we've got like this silent agreement on things. Once she sat down I leaned over and pressed my lips to her cheek quickly. "Thanks for giving me the window seat." I said sweetly while she just shrugged confidently and smiled back at me lovingly.

"I thought you'd like that, I just guessed." She entwined our hands as the plane started to take off. I brought our clasped hands to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, you're a good guesser then."

_5 Hours Later;_

"Hey baby, we're about to land.." Santana's soft voice entered my ear and slowly woke me up. I blinked my eyes a little and picked my head up off her chest before rubbing at my eyes with balled fists. "Oh, your hair." She chucked and started brushing her fingers through it until it was smoothed out again. "You had some pretty ridiculous sex hair there."

"Well I _did_ have some pretty good dreams.." I winked playfully in my sexy voice but she just shook her head with a laugh. "What? I did! We were at this like really nice beach and you were wearing this really sexy-"

"Save it for the hotel room, there are kids here." She laughed and swatted at my thigh just as the captain began talking over the intercom. I was too focused on my dream and how pretty Santana looked in her rusty orange cardigan right now to pay any attention to what he said. She turned back to face me with lips parted but closed them again as the corner of her mouth pulled into a grin. "What?" She asked with a breathy laugh, "What are you smiling about?" I didn't realize I was but looking at her longer didn't help it go away so I just shrugged my shoulders. "When will you ever stop being so cute." She laughed and began unbuckling her seat belt and went to pull open the overhead compartment. I watched with a my lips pressed together trying to keep from laughing as she went and extended her arms completely and was probably on the very tips of her toes attempting to reach her bag again. "Alright, I need help.." She sighed as she dropped her arms again and found my eyes.

"I'm so proud, baby, you admitted you needed me!" I cheered sarcastically and wiggled my way out of the chair to pull down her bag while she sent me a playful eye roll before I presented her with her bag. "There you are, my dear." I winked; she took the bag with a smile and rolled up on her toes to kiss my jaw.

"You figure out where we are yet?" She asked as we walked hand in hand down the ramp into the airport. I just shook my head; I guessed somewhere warm because when we left the plane I could feel the heat from the outside coming in but I didn't know any specific place. "Oh, put your sunglasses on, here come the flashes." She whispered as she slid down her aviators. I did as I was told and popped on my hot pink ray bands just in time for a horde of photographers to come out of nowhere and start with the picture taking.

"Miss Pierce, Miss Lopez, this way!" Flash.

"You're stunning!" Flash.

"Beautiful!" Flash.

"Look this way!" Flash.

We waved a couple times in their direction and gave some smiles before a man in a suit directed us to our rental car while a few other men came out and blocked the paparazzi. The man leading the way turned and smiled to us politely. "Welcome to Key West, Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, your car will take you to the hotel Miss Jenna booked your rooms at." My eyes widened as he held out a hand and let us walk ahead of him out of the airport and to a black car that was parked on the curb.

"An island?!" I gasped and turned to Santana with still wide eyes. "You took me to an island?!" She laughed and directed me to get in the car before thanking the man who had escorted us out then made her way into the seat next to me.

"Have you ever been to Key West before?" Santana asked with a smug grin while I sat marveling out the window at how beautiful everything was.

"I haven't even been to the beach before!" I said mindlessly as we passed and endless line of palm trees. And since it was just about 5:30 in the afternoon, the sun was already beginning to set, giving the sky this pretty mixture of oranges and reds and yellows, everything was so beautiful!

"Wait, you've never been to the beach?" She asked making me tear my attention away from the window to find her staring at me with this shocked expression. "Serious?"

"Nah.." I laughed and scooted closer to her. "I went when I was younger, but I haven't been in like 15 years probably, it's been _that _long!"

"Well this is going to be fun, the beaches here are the best!" She winked and sat back against the chair and let me continue marveling out the window. It took about 30 minutes to get from the airport to the hotel, but I always liked long car rides, especially with Santana because she doesn't mind if I dance to the music on the radio. I even got our super serious driver to laugh a little; my dance moves have that effect on people! Once we pulled up to the hotel, our driver exited the car and walked around to open the door for us.

"Wow." I breathed as I took in the brightly lit entrance of the hotel. This place looked expensive; probably one of those places where you'd spend like $5,000 a night! Santana smiled over at me and wiggled her fingers into mine as we walked in to the lobby to pick up our keys. After a brief chat with the concierge, we were up on the top level of the hotel sliding our little swipe card through the lock. "Oh man, babe, this is _so _exciting!" I cheered as she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. I was met with huge windows that overlooked the resort and gave the perfect view of the setting sun. Other than Santana, I don't think I'd ever seen anything more beautiful in my life! "Woah, look at this bed!" I gasped then plopped down on the kind sized mattress. "Oh man, we need to get one of these babe! Feel it, it's sooo soft!" I sighed happily as I lay down with my arms spread out and my legs still hanging off the edge of the bed. I felt like I was lying on a cloud, it was _that _soft!

"You're so silly, baby!" San laughed and crawled over top of me to connect our lips before rolling off of me and laying down with her head resting on my arm. "Oh wow, yeah, we're definitely getting one of these!" We both broke out in giggles as we laid there together staring up at the ceiling just taking in being away from the stresses of life. It was nice finally being able to act silly and just lay without worrying about work or meetings or practice or being late or phone cal-

"Shit, I forgot to turn it off.." Santana sighed as she dug out her phone from her bra, I will never understand why she always sticks it there when she has like a million purses capable of holding it instead of her boobs. Usually I would just shrug and let her answer the call, but we're on vacation! No phones allowed.

"Uh-uh, don't answer it." I said sternly and went to take the phone from her but she held on to it tightly.

"Wait, I think it might be important.."

"San, we're on vacation right now, nothing's more important than tha-"

"It's your sister, Britt, she's calling." San said and showed me the screen with the name Bryce in big white letters at the top. "You know I told her she could call me if she ever needed to, maybe now's that time?" I guess, that's an acceptable reason. Plus, how could I get mad at the girl for wanting to help my little sister?

"Alright, go ahead..but that's the last call and I'm confiscating it!" I teased, she nodded then quickly answered the call. She hopped off the bed and started pacing around like she usually does when she's on the phone, only this time instead of barking orders or getting frustrated with whoever was on the other line, she was sweet and caring and was genuinely interested in what was being said. I really wished I knew what they were talking about because every once in a while San would look at me with this shocked expression but then quickly turn away to give Bryce a reply. The call lasted for about 10 minutes then she hung up, powered down her phone, and handed it over to me with a grin.

"Was everything okay?" I asked as I took the phone. She nodded and went on to talk about how it was just something that Kenzie did that really upset Bryce and she didn't know why she was so upset for, but talking it out seemed to help her. I just nodded along because I still wasn't quite sure what was going on with Kenzie and Bryce, so I'm glad she called San instead of me!

"Hey babe?" I asked after she had lain back down on the bed with me.

"Mhm?" She mumbled as I rolled over and held myself up on my elbows and hovered over her.

"What are we gunna do now?"

"Mm, whatever you want to." She smiled up at me with bright eyes.

"Hm, can we go dancing?"

"Dancing? But babe, you always dance." She sighed, "This is supposed to be a vacation.."

"Yeah, but I never get to dance with _you_.." I pouted with my puppy dog eyes. She narrowed her eyes on me and tried to keep from grinning.

"Oh stop that," She laughed and brushed her thumb along my lips. "If that's what you wanna do, then I guess I have no choice." She shrugged and leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Yay! I'm excited! I guess we can go change first, I don't think I like dancing at some club in my plane riding clothes." I replied as I kissed her one last time on the nose and hopped up off the bed to get ready.

"You mean _my _plane riding clothes.." Santana teased as she strolled in behind me as I walked in to the huge bathroom.

"Same thing." I giggled as I started pulling off shirts and wiggling out of pants. "Oh! And then tomorrow we can go to the beach!" I cheered happily as I dug out a burgundy skirt and a cream colored lacy top.

"Yup!" She answered as she changed into a tight dark blue dress and slipped on some black heeled boots. "I can't wait for you to see the water, it's so clear here! Nothing like New York's murky shit."

"Oh, we should probably get something to eat too!" I said after I had changed my clothes and slipped into some heels. "You hungry?"

"Always." San nodded as she grabbed her purse and room key, "Let's see what we can find." Thankfully, we didn't really have to go far from the resort until we found a nice little restaurant with a band playing outdoors. It seemed like a pretty chill place to hangout for the night so we walked in and found a table on the patio. "That's salsa music they're playing." Santana pointed out as she nodded to the stage. I looked behind me and saw a couple people dancing Merenge and it really made me want to get up and dance, but our waiter came over as soon as I was about to ask Santana to dance.

We pointed to a couple random things on the menu then ordered some drinks from the bar before settling back into our little happy bubble. I was so grateful to finally experience some warm weather again, I was starting to think it was going to be cold forever back in New York, but here, the weather was perfect. Maybe it was the fact that the sun was almost down, but it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just perfect. The whole damn night was perfect already and nothing special even happened yet! All I know is that I have my beautiful fiancée sitting across from me doing that little shimmy she does when a good song comes on and I'm in freaking Key West! The night couldn't be any more perfect.

"I know you're just _begging _to go dance.." Santana teased when she saw me start to wiggle in my seat when a new song started playing. She extended her hand out to me as she started to get up, "Come on, let's get it out of your system so you won't be bouncing around while we're eating." I laughed and took her hand then lead the way to the dance floor where a few other couples had started to dance too.

"This is a Bachata song, do you know how to do that?" I asked hesitantly as we started to get closer to the dance floor.

"I might be a little rusty." She shrugged then smiled smugly up at me with a glint of mischief in her dark brown eyes, "But I'm pretty sure you'll be a good leader."

"Oh, I'm the _best_ leader!" I bragged playfully as I took her by the hand and spun her around to face me as soon as our heels hit the floor. I reached for both her hands as our hips started swaying to the fast beats. It didn't take much time for the both of us to get acquainted with the music to start adding spins and special little twirls. I was surprised to find San was following along perfectly, not missing one move as we danced expertly along with the others. "Yeah, rusty my ass!" I laughed when she brought our joined hands to her hip and did a little spin within my hands without me initiating it. "You know more moves than me!"

"It's in my blood, baby." She winked in a husky sounding voice as her hands landed on my hips and our bodies swayed together only inches apart. I smiled down at her shaking my head because if she kept talking like that, using her sexy voice, then we'd have to cut this little date short and head right back to our hotel room! "Stop it, I know what you're thinking about.." She cooed as she sent me this sultry look, but before I could lean in and kiss her for being so damn hot, she did another spin so that she was facing away from me, then whipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked back with a smirk. Such a tease, this woman will be the death of me! Just then she backed into me and rested my arms on her shoulders as she swayed into me, making sure that she pushed her butt against me as we moved.

"Hey, I thought _I _was the leader." I huffed and grabbed hold of her hands then made a criss cross motion over her head, spinning her around smoothly so that she was facing me again. "Since when did you know how to dance so well?" I teased as I slipped my hands around to the small of her back and pressed her to me so that she couldn't really move unless I moved. She rolled her eyes at me with a tiny smirk hinting at her lips then shrugged her shoulders.

"I grew up around these kinds of dances, blame my mom, she always wanted her kids to know their culture." She said as she rested her hands on my forearms and continued moving to the beat. "That's probably why she likes you so much, you're a dancer.."

"Wait, your mom likes me.._because_ I'm a dancer? What?" I gasped after dipping her a little and then made her do another quick spin. This was the first time we've actually mentioned her parents again since that day they showed up since it was such a terrible day for her; I didn't want to risk setting her off by trying to talk about it with her. But I couldn't see how San would think that her mom liked me when she barely even spoke, let alone look at me. Then again, her husband was pretty intimidating, and he was the one I was more focused on.

"Of course she does, she stuck up for you..she almost never sticks up for anyone that's not blood related." She answered happily as she slipped her leg between mine and did this little grind on me in perfect sync with the music; I may be a pro when it comes to dancing sexy, but damn, I think San's got me beat when it comes to Bachata. "That makes you _very_ special." She cooed as she withdrew her leg like she wasn't practically just humping my leg then pressed her hips into mine as we kept swaying to the music. I don't know why, but I felt my heart melt. I guess it's because someone from her family actually _likes _me and likes that she's _with _me and not someone else and likes what I do for a living, it was a good feeling.

"That _does_ make me feel special.." I grinned goofily as she rolled up and kissed my lips quickly before pulling my hand up to brush through her hair then let it slide down her arm back into our usual hand hold.

"Good." She smiled as I spun her into me so that I had my arm wrapped around her waist while the other was extended out for me to spin her out. "Oh, our food's ready!" She said as I spun her in a sweetheart hold, catching a glance in the direction of our table just as our waiter tried to wave us down. "Let's eat, babe, I'm starving!" I nodded to her and gave her one last twirl out of my embrace but kept my fingers hooked into hers as we walked back to our table.

"Oh, this smells really good.." I groaned when I sat down and inhaled all the delicious aromas dancing around our plates. I glanced at hers and it looked equally as tasty, I've always liked when there are a lot of different colors on the plate, it just makes it even yummier!

"Hey, quit staring at my plate, you got your own!" She joked, fanning out her fingers to block my view.

"Well then!" I gasped and sat back in my seat, unraveling my silverware. "I was going to share with you, but nevermind miss greedy pants." Santana let out a breathy laugh as she dropped her hands from her plate then slid it forward a little to me.

"Miss greedy pants, huh?" She said through another laugh as she unrolled her silverware, "You know you can always try my food; what's mine is yours, baby." She winked playfully at me then took a sip of her Sangria. "Oh shit, that's good.." She said licking her lips then took one more sip before offering me some. "Wanna taste?"

"How about you eat something first before the alcohol _really _starts to take effect." I teased as I held up a forkful of a mixture of rice and vegetables and directed it to her pouty lips. "Open up, baby." She rolled her eyes and set her glass down before leaning in to wrap her lips around my fork. "Yummy, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's really good. Here, try some of this." She said with her mouth still full as she stuck her fork into a cut of braised chicken and held it up to my lips. "You like?"

"Mm, we need to make this at home one night!"

"You mean _I_ need to make this at home one night." She joked as we continued eating, exchanging plates and feeding each other every once and awhile until our plates were nearly empty and our stomachs were filled. We both leaned back in our chairs with satisfied smiles.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that dance program I was talking to you about a long time ago?"

"Mhm.."

"I really want to do that now. Like really bad."

"Well I think it's a very good idea, B." She said happily, "But I think you should really focus on your SnixxJuice part for now. Unless you hire an assistant choreographer."

"Yeah.." I sighed and averted my eyes down at the table. "I just wouldn't know how to start it up, you know? I have no idea where'd they practice or who'd run it all, I just know that it's a good idea."

"I can help you with all that, babe, but I think we should start doing more planning before we really start thinking about it, okay?" San replied as she dipped her head down to find my eyes. "Once we figure it out, it'll be great! Remember what I told you, B? You're the best at this, and anything you put your heart into really shows."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled up at her as we settled back into a comfortable silence again just enjoying the music and our new drinks.

"Hey babe?"

"Uh-huh?" I answered from the rim of my glass.

"We should really think about setting a date."

"But I thought _this _was a date?" I answered with knitted brows. She just smiled down at the table before sitting up and leaning in. She reached across the table to where my left hand was resting and tapped the ring on my finger.

"_That _date." She winked making my cheeks flush, "Our _wedding _date."

"Is it weird that I already feel married to you?" I laughed as the heat started to leave my cheeks, "I mean, this could practically be our honeymoon!" Santana shook her head again, laughing down at the table as she laced her fingers with mine. "But really, we _do_ sort of need to pick a day. I've never been married before, but from what I've seen on tv and movies, it takes _a lot _to plan a wedding."

"Yeah, we've got to worry about guest lists and venue and gowns and cake and all that fun stuff." Santana added as I watched her shoulders slowly start to tense up again.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out over it." I replied softly as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "We can take however long we want to plan this thing, whatever is easiest and less stressful, because this is supposed to be happy times, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded then looked up at me with a smile. "How do you feel about a wedding planner?"

"Jennifer Lopez?" She looked at me for a second with this confused look on her face until she shook it off with a smile.

"Yeah, like the movie with Jennifer Lopez." She replied, "We could just let them do all the work and we'd just have to pay them for it, it's like the best thing ever.."

"Hm, seems like a good idea..I wouldn't mind." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great, now alls we have to think of is a date." We both stared at each other for a good 5 minutes as the gears in our heads grinded and we cranked out ideas, but we could never come to an agreement. This was going to be tougher than I thought.

"Can we just get married right now?" I sighed after I had completely run out of ideas and emptied my glass. She smiled over at me and downed her second before laughing.

"You know your mom would be highly upset if we did that.."

"She wouldn't have to know.."

"Well, she'd find out eventually then we'd both be in trouble!" She laughed as our bodies started inching towards each other's over the table. "_Married_, but still in trouble."

"Yeah, you're right.." I sighed as I looked down at our clasped hands and started toying with the ring on her finger. "Bella would probably hate us too because she couldn't be flower girl."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Santana giggled before leaning in a taking my lip between hers and kissed me slowly. She tasted like red wine and oranges and the longer we kissed, the dizzier I began to feel. If it was possible to get drunk off her kisses, then that's probably what I'm feeling right about now. She tugged a little on my lower lip as I leaned in further to try and gain some type of control, but ended up failing miserably. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol starting to take its effect on me or if it was just San being extremely sexy, but I was feeling pretty hot. When I reluctantly pulled away, I caught sight of her resting her chin in her hands as she started dreamily at me with half lidded eyes.

"Looks like someone's feeling good.." I teased then bopped her on the nose before standing up and reaching for her hand. "Come dance with me before you drag me off to some cleaning closet for a little mind blo-" She stood up and pressed a finger to my lips as she made shushing noises. Yeah, she's was definitely a tad buzzed.

"Don't tempt me, baby." She teased then led the way to the dance floor that was suddenly crammed with people now. She held on tightly to my hand with both of hers as she rested them on her lower back until she spun around to face me when we made it to the dance floor. "You can lead this time.." She winked earning her an eye roll from yours truly.

"Alright, drunky, try not to step on my toes." I laughed as she stumbled a little into me when she did her little turn.

"There was a twig on the ground, I was just trying not to step on it.." She mumbled as I took hold of her hands. I snuck a peek down at the floor, no twig in sight..suspicious.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say babe." I cooed and started up with dancing. At first we were doing some pretty basic steps, I didn't want to trip her up now that she's got a little alcohol in her, but once again, she was quick to adapt to the music. Just like before, our hands found each other's waists and our hips swayed smoothly to the rhythm. It was like an ongoing game between us to see who could turn the other on quicker without giving in a stealing a kiss. She was winning, but only because she had more to drink than I did and that was like her little confidence boost, but _I'm _the dancer here, I should be the one winning! Time to step it up!

She had just slid her hands up from my hips to my waist then dipped behind to the small of my back with this cocky grin on her face as she looked up at me. I reached around me and grabbed hold of her hands then spun her around so that her arms were crossed over her chest and she was facing away from me. Without me to follow, she started missing steps and her moves were becoming more and more sloppy. I pressed myself to the curve of her butt and lowered my lips to her ear.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" I whispered, making sure that my lips just barely grazed the shell of her ear. She let out a laugh and spun herself back around to face me, eyes filled with lust. I licked my lips as my eyes trailed from hers to her boobs, she was definitely puffing her chest out because that was the first time I couldn't look at her without noticing her boobs practically begging me to touch them. All part of her strategy, sneaky. But instead of giving in, I dipped a hand around to the small of her back then smoothed over the curve of her butt before griping her and pulling her to me roughly then snuck a leg between hers. She sucked in a quick breath at my new roughness but she just smirked up at me and bit her lip. Both of my hands were on her butt now as she grinded on my thigh smoothly to the music, and just as it was about to get extremely heated, the song ended.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" San whined with a pout as the band regrouped to play something else, "I'm so sexually frustrated right now, I don't know what to do with myself.." She laid her hands on my waist and tried pulling me to her with puckered lips and half lidded eyes when a young looking guy walked over with a big smile.

"You're Brittany Pierce." He said as he walked up to us. San sent him a scowl and crossed her arms over her chest but I bumped her with my elbow and she instantly let her arms fall to her sides.

"Yeah, that's me." I answered happily. "Do you want me to sign your forehead or something? I signed a butt once, but never again so sorry if you're into that-"

"Oh no, no, I don't want your autograph." He laughed as he dug his hands in his pockets and started down at the floor shyly. "I-I was wondering if I could dance with you?" He asked as he kicked at the ground then quickly looked over to the glaring Santana. "Just one dance," He added nervously then looked over at me with another beaming smile," I'm a huge fan, and it would just make my life if I actually got to dance with _the _Brittany Pierce.." I looked over to San seeing smoke rise from her ears, I quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We can leave after this." I said and tilted her chin to face me. She was trying so hard to look intimidating to the poor boy, but I could see past all that. "Stop, your pretty face is going to get stuck like that." I said sweetly and pressed my lips into hers one last time before letting this kid lead me to the dance floor. He was a pretty good dancer; had very good posture and form, kept his hands positioned in the correct places, and kept a safe distance from me under the watchful eyes of my fiancée. I guess because I spend most of my days critiquing other dancers and allowing them to practice on me so that I can tell them what they need to work on, downgrades dancing when it's with anyone other than Santana. Even if me and this guy were to be dancing the sexiest of dances, I still wouldn't feel anything because my partner isn't Santana. Plus, I doubt we'd last that long if me and her ever danced like that together. We were about halfway through the song when Santana stormed over to us and snuck an arm around my waist protectively then glared at the guy practically burning holes into him as she tugged me away.

"Uhm, that was a little mean.." I said as she dragged me off the dance floor. I looked back at the guy who had this dumbfounded expression on his face then turned back to Santana."You should say sorry." She looked over her shoulder at me with her brows furrowed and glared. "I guess now's not the time to tease you about being jealous?"

"Hell fucking no, did you see the way he was looking at you? His hands were all over you! He didn't even care that your _fiancée_ was standing right there!" She huffed as she threw some money on our table to cover the bill and walked ahead of me. "He was such a-"

"No, don't do that.." I sighed and quickened my walk to catch up to her. "Don't ruin our night just because I _danced _half of a song with a _fan_. That's not fair."

"Not fair? Don't tell me what's not fair." She snapped with her back facing me. "Not fair is having to watch you dance with someone who's clearly attracted to you and you not even notice it. You didn't even think twice about how I might've felt, did you?" I felt my shoulders slump, this was going to be one of _those _kinds of arguments; the ones where I have to pay for someone else's mistakes and those mistakes have left my fiancée broken.

"Baby, you _know_ it's not like that." I said softly as I tried reaching for her hand but she just pulled away from me. That hurt, but I know that this is just a mixture of jealous, insecurity, alcohol and sexual frustration; she didn't mean what she was saying. I hope at least. "You know it's not.." I watched as her shoulders dropped in defeat too.

"I know it's not, you think I want to keep blowing up on you like this?" She asked, her voice cracking a little as we entered the doors of our hotel and made our way to the elevator. "You think I like arguing with you because of these stupid fucking trust issues? You think I want that?" She asked with her arms folded over her chest as she leaned up against one corner of the elevator with her head resting on the wall while I stood the farthest from her because every time I got near she'd just move further away. "I don't. it fucking sucks feeling like this.." It hurt watching her implode on herself like this; how one little thing could set her off like this, then again I remember Kurt saying a long time ago that she was an emotional drunk so that adds a lot to all this. But I kept quiet, because I wasn't really sure what I could say when she's in these kinds of moods to make her believe me. You'd think that I've gained her trust by now; I guess there are still some grey areas. We made it to our room, but she was digging around in her purse for the key and starting to get frustrated because she couldn't find it. "Stupid fucking key.."

"Here, babe, let me help you." I said softly and inched my hands closer to her bag. She let out a sigh and held out the opening of her purse to me as I quickly found the card and slid it through the lock then held open the door for her to talk through. She dropped her bag on the chair new our luggage then slumped on the bed with her face in her hands. I stood there, watching what she might do next; until I saw her body tremble. I kicked off my heels and kneeled in front of her, resting my hands on her thighs. "Baby, please don't cry.." I said softly as I rubbed soothingly at her legs. "I don't like it when you cry." I kept my hands on her thighs for a little longer then reached up to pull her hands down from her face. She kept her eyes lowered as her shoulders bobbed with each sob. I brought her hands to my lips and kissed her palms as I looked up at her then dropped her hands to wipe at her eyes. "We're on vacation, we're not supposed to be arguing." I said as I cupped her cheeks and found her stormy eyes. "We're supposed to be playing at the beach and staring at each other's asses in bathing suits and then run off to some big sand dune to fuck each other's brains out.." A small grin started tugging at the corners of her mouth, making it easier for me to cheer her up knowing that my words were working. I ran the pad of my thumb over her cheek bone then gave her a gleaming smile. "You're sick; you only smiled because I said 'fuck'." That made her smile even harder and she ducked down to press her lips into mine.

"Why do you put up with me, Britt? Why do you have to be so perfect all the damn time?" She sighed as she leaned into my hand. "I'm just waiting for the day where you'll wake up and realize that I'm not anything you want to be stuck with for the rest of your life."

"Don't say something like that, babe that makes me sad." I said softly and tried to keep from pouting. "Plus, you'll be waiting for a _long _time for that day to come, if it ever does but I doubt it will." She smiled down at me affectionately before connecting our lips once more. "And I only put up with you because I sort of love you, and that's what people do when they love each other. They put up with their craziness." She leaned in again for another kiss as I smiled into it.

"I'm sorry for ruining our night, I thought I had some type of control over this by now.." She sighed with frustration then looked into my eyes. "It's just-the thought of someone else's hands on you just makes me cringe." She muttered embarrassingly, "Sorry your fiancée's crazy."

"Hey, I wouldn't have her any other way.." I cooed and set my hands on her knees as I leaned in to capture her lower lip between mine. "And as much as I want to continue this heart to heart we're having, I really just want to make sweet sweet love to my fiancée, okay?" I said huskily and stood up but kept my hands planted on her thighs as I kissed her deeply. "Lay back, baby." I instructed as I trailed my hands from her thighs up to her shoulders and pressed her down. I hovered over her just to give her one last kiss before dropping back down to my knees and pulling off her heels. I ran my hands up her smooth legs as I wiggled out of my skirt then my shirt and crawled over top of her. "Since you still don't fully believe that you're the only one for me, I guess I have to remind you every day just how much I love you and how no one would _ever _compare to you." I husked as I nibbled on her neck then kissed a trail to her ear. "It'll be tortuous; just endless hours of love making. How's that sound to you?" I felt her shudder against me as a huge smile broke across her face then her hands slid their way up to my bare back and went to unclasp my bra. "I guess it sounds alright to you." I laughed then let the straps fall from me as I straddled her thighs and pulled her up to me so I could feel around her back for the zipper of her dress.

"It sounds perfect, but I don't want you to have _all_ the fun." She winked and pulled me back down on top of her then flipped our positions so that she was straddling me. She swiftly unzipped her dress and slid it off before climbing back into bed with me. She leaned in and began littering my chest with open mouth kisses until she was nearing my stomach. I caught her chin and pulled her back up to my lips.

"You got to top last time." I mumbled against her lips, "It's my turn now." Before she could protest, I had curled my arm around her waist and rolled us over. My hands went straight for her boobs since they've been begging to be touched all night long as I kissed my way down the valley of her chest to just above the hemline of her panties. I spread my fingers out as I ran my hands down her body to rest on the tops of her thighs. She rested on her forearms as she smiled lovingly down at me. I returned the smile then curled my index fingers around the sides of her panties and slowly tugged them down. "Ready, baby?" I winked as I started kissing the insides of her thighs, inching my way closer and closer to where she needed me most. I didn't even taste her yet and she was already heavy breathing. I ducked down so that the backs of her knees were resting on my shoulders then pressed down on her stomach with my palms. She instantly let out a moan when I slid my flattened tongue along her slick folds. I alternated between kissing and sucking at her sensitive bundle, each time earning a new whimper from the heavy breathing Latina. The quicker I moved my tongue, the faster her chest would rise and fall, and the harder she'd grip at my scalp. When she started trying to buck her hips, I knew she was getting close, and it wouldn't take long for her to come tumbling down from her high. I pressed down harder on her hips to keep them from wiggling around as I lapped at her sweet wetness, each run my tongue made eliciting a loud moan. I wrapped my lips around her smooth mound and thrust my tongue deep within her then sucked hard.

"_Ohh-fuck-Bri-"_ She couldn't even finish her thought as I started rolling my tongue along her and quickened my pace until she tried clamping her thighs down on my head and both her hands shot up to tangle into my hair. "_Mm, baby, don't-I'm gun-" _ She let out one last squeal before her body stiffened beneath my grip. I lapped up the rest of her juices hungrily before being pulled up by the back of my neck for a passionate kiss. She had barely caught her breath when she was already flipping our positions and going straight for the gold. This was definitely going to be a long, loud, and hot night.

_The Next Afternoon;_

"Baby, are you really going to lay there this whole time?" I whined as I stood over Santana laying out on her beach blanket, her skin glistening with sweat.

"I'm just trying to get my tan on, B, I'm come play with you in a little bit." She answered as she held her hand above her eyes to block the sun.

"You said that already, 15 minutes ago!" I pouted then crossed my arms over my dark blue bikini. She smirked then shook her head to protest, but I was already hooking my arms under the backs of her legs and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Britt, what the hell?!" She half yelled half laughed. "Put me down, damnit!"

"No!" I protested as I jogged a little closer to the ocean's edge, but somehow she managed to escape my hold and started to run back. "Get back here! You promised!" I laughed and began chasing after her. She wasn't a very fast runner, that's for sure. I curled an arm around her waist then picked her back up bridal style as I walked back to the water. I smiled over at her pout. "You're going swimming with me, and you're going to like it!"

"Oh, don't throw me, babe, I will be so-" Just as I was about knee deep in the water, my foot sunk into a hole and threw off my balance making me lunge forward and ultimately throwing San about 2 feet ahead of me. There was a loud splash as I stared down at my foot; even in the water I trip! What is this?! I looked back up to see Santana emerge from the water with her eyes narrowed on me.

"I didn't do that on purpose, baby, you've got to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence when she lunged for me, making the both of us topple backwards. The both of us sat up in the water laughing our asses off and swatting salty water from our eyes. She stayed sitting on my thighs then threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She sighed with a smile and leaned in to give me a salty kiss to my lips. I went and wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled into her chest.

"Ditto, my love." I answered. We ended up sitting there in each other's embrace for about 10 more minutes, content with just being with each other and since there weren't any other people around, we weren't worried about people gawking at us if we started making out again. Then again, Santana doesn't really care about that and neither do I. If I wanna kiss my fiancée I'm going to do it and I really could care less who's watching, unless it's little kids, then that's weird.

"Hey baby, what about May?" Santana said after a long pause. I stared at her with my brow quirked.

"What _about_ May?" I asked curiously. She just shrugged and wiggled off my lap to rest her head on my shoulder.

"You want the wedding outside and I want it to be during a month that isn't too busy for the both of us." She said then turned to me with a hopeful smile. "So, what about May? You get your nice weather and I get my downtime."

"Hmm, that sounds alright." I answered nonchalantly. "Can it be on the fourth?" She turned to me with her head tilted to the side.

"Uhm, sure? Is there a reason you want that day?"

"Cause' that's Star Wars day!" I laughed then leaned into her, "May the _fourth_ be with you..Bryce told me that, I thought it was hilarious!" Santana just shook her head as her shoulders bounced with each laugh.

"You're such a goofball, babe." She giggled then rested her head back on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's why you're marrying me so.." We both started up laughing again before finally calming back down.

"So, May 4th 2016 it'll be."


	12. Chapter 12 Story Time

CHAPTER 12

_June 2015; _

"Uhm, Brittany?" I heard Jenna call to me as I strolled into the office and went to greet Tina. Yeah, I remember her name now, it only took me like 2 years but I got it! I spun around with my duffle bag hanging off my shoulder hoping that I wouldn't knock anything over and raised my brows.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" I asked cheerily but she just tilted her head to the side and gave me this confused look.

"You know you're off today, right?" She said. Now it was my turn to tilt my head to the side and give her a confused look.

"Are you sure?" I asked questioningly, "Santana woke me up this morning and everything.."

"Miss Lopez isn't even here," Jenna answered as a small grin started creeping up on her lips. "She's off too."

"What?!" I gasped and looked at my phone, "She told me she was coming in early, that's why she woke up before me.." I turned to Tina who had on a toothy smile and then looked back at Jenna who was also sporting a wide grin. "I get the feeling that you two know something that I don't.." I said and eyed them both until they started laughing nervously.

"Nope, I'm just relaying the information Miss Lopez told me to say once you got here." Jenna shrugged innocently then turned to Tina. "Right?" Tina nodded along with a tight lipped smile. "See, so just go home. Enjoy your day off." Jenna added with bright eyes and a cheerful smile. I continued to eye the two, something seemed off and it was really starting to confuse me.

"Alright then, I guess.." I sighed and readjusted my bag on my shoulder then turned to leave.

"Oh, Brittany, wait!" Tina said causing me to look over my shoulder. "Miss Lopez wanted us to give you this too." She presented me with a chocolate chip muffin, probably from The Coffee Shop, with a little toothpick flag on top whose letters were too small for me to read until I got up close. I smiled down at the lettering then scooped it up.

"Thanks guys, you know how I forget to eat breakfast sometimes.." I laughed and spun around to leave when they called to me again. "Yeah?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder, my foot halfway out the door.

"Happy birthday!" They both cheered, making my cheeks bunch up in a wide grin. I said my thank yous and waved goodbye before making the walk back to the apartment.

_15 Minutes Later;_

I had just left the elevator and finished my last bite of my muffin when I unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

"Santana Lopez, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled as I walked through the foyer and into the living room. It was surprisingly dark, which was unusual because it was a sunny day out and with those huge windows filling the back wall it was almost impossible to keep the sun out. I looked around the room skeptically as I dropped my bag down on the couch; I guess she left the blinds up from last night. "San?" I called out as I looked around, but heard nothing. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen I began hearing music. "Babe?" I called again as I turned the corner, but instantly froze as Santana presented herself in front of me wearing the sexiest black lace lingerie I had ever seen in my life. "Woah." I gasped. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped and my tongue was hanging out of my mouth at the sight. Her hair was loosely curled and hung off her shoulders while her eyes were highlighted with a light coat of eye shadow that give her chocolate orbs this smoky effect. My eyes slowly trailed down from her full lips to her chest; her bra was this black satin material with lace designs embossed and right between her boobs was this bright pink ribbon that matched the ones that were tied around her panties. I found myself drooling as my eyes continued to rake down her body, outlining the contours of her toned stomach until I stopped at her waist. Unlike her bra, her panties were made of a more see through material that barely covered anything while this ruffley extremely short skirt covered her pointy hip bones and attached to her garters by black silk straps. I found myself licking my lips the longer I stared until she leaned on the doorway of the kitchen with one hand while the other rested on her hip as she smirked in my direction.

"Happy birthday, baby." She said seductively as she sent me another smirk. "Like what you see?" I could do nothing but nod as I tried to tear my eyes away from her gorgeous body but couldn't. It was then when I heard what song she had playing and found myself smiling. She let out a little giggle, probably because I just now realized what was going on, and then beckoned me over to her by her finger. As I got closer to her, she began singing along with the music which only made my heart race even faster. __

Tell me where you want your gift, girl

She sang that one line then hooked her index finger in the scoop of my shirt and tugged me to her. It was a struggle being pulled because for some reason my legs refused to move; I blame her and her darkening bedroom eyes. She took hold of my hands and placed them flat on her stomach, pressing them to her skin as she slid them up till my fingertips just barely grazed the underwire of her bra then pushed them back down till I was grasping her hips. I swallowed hard; her skin was so soft, so warm, so smooth. I licked my lips again, but before I could lean in for a kiss, she spun around and started walking towards the bedroom. __

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreaming bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

She looked over her shoulder at me, making sure I was following her, but who wouldn't when she was swaying those hips like she was? They were freaking hypnotizing! I don't even know how I made it to the bedroom because for that 15 second walk, I stared at nothing else but her ass. I'm surprised I didn't trip over anything or run into a wall! The music was louder as I came through the threshold of the room; she reached for my hands again, guiding them down her sides as she walked me backwards to the bed. I felt the back of my knees hit the edge and wobbled a bit, but she caught me by running her fingers down my back. I still hand my hands on her sides, but just as I was about to lean in to finally capture her lips, she gently pushed me down.

_See you sexy and them jeans got me on tent  
1-2-3 Ding, I got you pinned  
Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again  
We grinding with passion, 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want your gift, girl_

"Let me kiss you, damnit!" I huffed and dropped my hands from her sides to her thighs and tried to tug her to me, but she just chuckled and shook her head. Just as I was starting to pout, she goes and brushes her thumb along my lips making me nip at her fingertips. She pulls back and goes to lift my shirt over my head then bends over to slide off my sweat pants until I'm sitting on the bed with nothing but my bra and panties on. I don't know what to do with myself, I'm _that _turned on, but then she makes everything worse by refusing to let me kiss her. She's teasing, that's what she's doing, she's being a mean tease! __

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreaming bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, she starts to dance in front of me. She keeps her distance as she glides her hands up her sides and down her legs, squeezing at her thighs and biting on her lip, as she rocks her hips to the rhythm of the music. This is freaking torture! The want, no, the _need_, to touch her is unbearable! Yet, I can't bring myself to move; she's got me paralyzed! And though I can't stand her teasing, I've never found her so sexy before in my life! She goes and takes a step closer to me as I grip the edge of the bed with white knuckles, anything to keep me from lunging at her, then does a little spin before straddling my legs. My breath hitched at the closeness, the feeling of her skin on mine is just overwhelming to the point where if her lips aren't on mine in the next 20 seconds, we're going to have some problems. Her fingertips drag up my arms, over my shoulders, across my collarbones, then slid to the back of my neck, as her eyes follow the movements of her hands until they meet mine. __

First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water,  
Deep until I know I pleased that body  
Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody...how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed

"I want you _so_ bad." I groaned when she started rolling her hips along my thighs and swaying her body to the music. I let go of the edge of the bed and went to rest my hands on the small of her back as she smiled down at me with lust filled eyes.

"What birthday girl wants, birthday girl gets." She husked then pressed herself into me, her chest flush against mine, as she finally crashes our lips together. The kiss is slow yet passionate, almost needy, and it feels as good as a first kiss. Or maybe like our New Year's Eve kiss, same thing really. Either way, finally having her lips pressed into mine felt like heaven, I could probably lie like this forever. "You taste like chocolate; you must've gotten my muffin." She cooed as I ran my hands down the backs of her thighs, hooking my fingers into the straps that connected her skirt to her garters while she dropped to her forearms and delved her tongue into my mouth.

"Oh, I got your muffin alright.." I teased as our lips molded together, "Thanks for telling me I was off today.." She just laughed and went to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I'll make it up to you." She husked as she kissed along my jaw then crashed our lips together for another searing kiss.

"You're so sexy right now, babe." I hummed against her lips and felt her smile into mine as our kisses started to turn sloppy the more my hands squeezed on her ass. She broke the kiss and began licking and suck at my pulse point, making my breathing turn ragged the more I felt her warm tongue on my skin. I rolled my head back, allowing her more skin to kiss as she traveled up my neck. She reached her hands back and laced her fingers with mine before pinning them above my head as she continued her assault on my neck. "_Mm, Saaan-"_ I groaned as I felt her lips nibble at my earlobe.

_You close your eyes as I im-prov between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables,  
Girl, you know I'm only able to please  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me and now it's on again_

"Sit up, baby." She rasped as she let go of my hands and sat back on my thighs as I sat up. Her hands slipped behind my back and went to unclasp my bra, her fingertips delicately sliding the straps off of my shoulders and down my arms then she carelessly threw the garment over her shoulder. She pushed me back down gently before her hands went to cup my breasts. I found myself arching into her the more she squeezed at my chest, her lips latching on to my nipple, letting her tongue twirl at the nub before kissing her way down my abs. My sex was throbbing out of control and I'm pretty sure my panties were completely ruined by now, so I needed her and I needed her _now_. I threaded my fingers through her hair as she licked along the counters of my stomach and tried pushing her down where I _really _needed her, but she just reached up and laced our fingers together again.

"Baby, _please.._" I whined as I uncontrollably rocked my hips into her thigh, my body shuddering at the new friction I found. She just laughed and shook her head at me again before leaning up to capture my lips one last time.

"Alright, you don't have to resort to humping my leg.." She teased as she left my hands and wiggled her way down to between my legs.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just-"I sighed as she settled between my legs. I let my head drop back into the pillows and tried patiently waiting for her to do something, anything!

"First let's get these babies off." She husked as she curled her fingers into the sides of my ruined panties and slid them down slowly. "Oh wow, babe, you're _so _wet." She cooed as she tossed the last of my under garments over her shoulder to join the rest of my clothes on the ground. "Can't wait to taste." She said lowly as she dragged her fingertips down the insides of my thighs then started kissing her way inwards, alternating from each side until I felt her soft breath on my center. Even that sent my hips thrusting, but she was quick to keep me still, as she squeezed at my thighs to keep them spread then began slowly sliding her tongue through my wet folds.

"_Holy shh-yesss!_" I moaned as I folded my arms over my eyes and tried to stifle my groans by biting on my bicep. Damn, I'm a good teacher because I remember when she had no clue what she was doing down there! Now it's just- "_Ohh, baby, right there!"_ She's an expert now, definitely. She glanced up at me through her long lashes as a little smirk crept on her lips while she continued to lick and suck and kiss and lick again then suck at my smooth mound until I was begging for her to stop. Even then she didn't quit though, she worked furiously until my whole body was trembling beneath her and my hands were shooting down to push her off of me. She clung to me though, wrapping her lips around my center and pumped her tongue into me. The feeling was unexplainable; it was like a combination of flying and falling, I had no idea what to do with myself but after one last thrust, she pulled out and slowly kissed at the insides of my thighs while I tried to regain my breathing. She looked up at me again with hooded eyes and smiled. "You're getting really good at that. You made me cum like four times.." I said breathlessly as I leaned up on my forearms and stared down at her, loving the sight of her lying between my legs. __

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feeling,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreaming bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex

"It was five actually," She smirked then kissed at my thighs, keeping her eyes on me the entire time, "But who's counting?" I rolled my eyes at her playfully as I let out a breathy laugh then narrowed my eyes at her.

"Come up here." I demanded, my voice growing raspy all of a sudden. She wiggled her brows at me then crawled up my sweat glistening body until she was straddling my hips. "Higher." I husked as my hands landed on the straps of her garters. She quirked a brow at me then scooted up a little further so that she was almost straddling my boobs. She stared down at me, her hair shielding the sides of her face as she bit on her lip, while I hooked my fingers underneath the straps of her garters and slid up to hold her hips. "Little higher." I smirked as I patted at her ass and watched her grin excitedly at what I wanted to do. She wiggled up so that her covered core was just above my mouth. I wrapped my hands around her thighs anticipating finally having the taste of her on my tongue when I realized she still had her panties on which would hold up the process. She giggled at my frustration then dipped her hand between her legs and undid a few buttons so that her see through panties slipped right off.

"Easy access." She smirked huskily. I was grateful for that and tugged her center to my mouth. She instantly trembled and tried to hold herself upright by griping the headboard while lapped her wetness, flicking my tongue at her clit then sliding up her folds before pushing it deep within her. She might've given me some pretty mind blowing orgasms, but _I'm _the one who taught her and I'll be damned if I don't have her screaming my name in the next 2 minutes. "_Oh fuck mm-Britt!"_ She whined as I worked my tongue furiously her core and began riding my tongue. My hands slid up her sides to cup her boobs before she brought her hands down from the headboard and tangled them into my hair, gripping at my scalp as she grinded into me. "_Shhit, so-ooh!-right there!_" She moaned when I sucked hard at her clit and twirled my tongue around the sensitive nub. She was riding me hard and I'm pretty sure she's going to have scratches on her ass from me pushing her into me, but I didn't care, we were both loving this. I felt her walls tightening around my tongue as I entered her again and coupled with the sound of her breathy moans, I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I grabbed at her ass roughly and buried my face between her legs as her shrieks began getting louder and louder until warm liquid came pouring out of her. But I didn't stop there, I kept going and going until she was trying to clamp her thighs down on my head and she was arching her back away from me. Her breathing was ragged as she climbed off of me and sank down next to me. "God, B, that was really hot." She sighed breathlessly as I wrapped and arm around her shoulders and scooted closer to her.

"No, _you're _really hot." I teased and pressed my lips to her cheek. She smiled up at me bashfully as she curled her arm over my waist.

"So you liked your surprise?"

"Liked?" I gasped and smiled up at the ceiling shaking my head. "Baby, that was the best birthday present I've ever gotten like _ever_! I loved that and I love you!" I cheered as I rolled to my side and cupped her cheek. "Thanks, baby." She sighed dreamily as I pressed my lips to hers for a short kiss.

"My pleasure, _literally_." She laughed as she began sitting up, "But I'm not done with the surprises, so go take a shower and get ready because I've got some good things in store for you babycakes!" She teased as she threw her legs off the side of the bed and went to start the shower. My eyes followed after her adoringly. If the rest of my birthday is anything like what just happened then I'm going to need a couple energy drinks and a sandwich because I'm already a little spent.

_3 Hours Later; _

"Baby, where are we going?" I asked excitedly as I tore my eyes away from the window and looked to her with a hopeful grin. She glanced from the road as she switched hands holding the steering wheel so that she could entwine our hands.

"It's not a secret if I tell you, now is it?" She teased for the millionth time then set her eyes back on the road. I let out a deep sigh as I stared back out the window. We weren't too far from home, maybe just a few blocks down from SnixxJuice when she turned into a semi full parking lot.

"Are we here now?" I asked anxiously as I looked back over at her with bright eyes. She just laughed and nodded as she parked the car in one of the closer parking spots near the building. She shut the engine of but told me to stay in the car as she unbuckled herself and exited the car. I watched as she walked around the front of the car with this little grin on her face as she opened up my door and helped me out.

"Wait, I've got to put this on." She said and held out a red bandana in her hands. I stared down at the cloth with wide eyes; she was really taking this surprise thing seriously! "Babe, you kinda have to-" She giggled as she stepped on her tippy toes to try and tie the bandana around my eyes. I lowered my head so she could reach easier as she tied the knot then took my hands. "Can you see anything?"

"No? You put this thing over my eyes?" I answered curiously but she just laughed again and reached for my hands, guiding me to follow behind her.

"There's a little step here, B, careful." She said and delicately lifted my hands like they were connected to my feet as I stepped up. "Alright, almost there." I heard a door open and close, signaling that we had entered the building, then she stopped my movements. "Okay, ready?" She asked, and I could practically hear the huge smile ripping across her face.

"Yes! Hurry, take it off!" I said excitedly as I bounced on the tips of my toes.

"Ha, wanky.." She laughed lowly as I felt her hands go up to the knot and slowly undo it.

"SURPRISE!" My eyes widened at all my friends and family standing before me in what looked like a-a-a dance studio. There were balloons and signs and decorations and food and cake and everything a surprise party should have.

"Oh my-San!" I gasped as I spun around a playfully hit at her arm. "What the hell!" She laughed heartedly as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Happy birthday, part two!" She winked then nodded in the direction of my little sister and Quinn. "Props go to them, they set this up..I only bought the place." I smiled in their direction until I let her words sink in then spun back around to her.

"Wait, what?!" I gasped. "You _bought _this?" I asked with wide eyes and my jaw tempting to drop. "B-but this- this is a dance studio.."

"Oh, is it?" She feigned innocence as she covered her heart with her hand. "I hadn't noticed.." She winked then pulled me to her. "I know how much you want that dance program, and though I can't really let you start it now, at least you have a place to hold it when the time's right."

"I didn't think it was possible for me to love you even more than I already do." I sighed contently as I leaned in to kiss her lips. "Thank you so much, baby! Who else's fiancée buys dance studios? Just, ugh, come here!" I laughed then pulled her to me for a heated kiss.

"Alright, alright, there's kids here!" I heard Quinn yell as she clapped her hands and approached us with Bryce following closely behind.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Bryce teased as they both smiled at us affectionately.

"Mm, maybe later.." San teased as she dropped her arms from my shoulders while I spun around to face them.

"Oh, come here!" I laughed and pulled them both in for a big bear hug, "You guys are the best, I had _no _idea!" I cheered happily.

"See!" Santana said from behind me, "I told you I'd be a good distraction!"

"Oh yeah, she was a _really _good distraction." I answered and tossed her a wink while Quinn and Bryce just rolled their eyes with embarrassed smiles. "The_ best _of distractions.."

"Bleh, stop, I can't take this!" Bryce groaned as she clamped hands over her ears.

"Yes, I second that, I gave you guys a whole three hours to get it out of your systems." Quinn joked, "Try keeping it in your pants for just a few hours, please." Santana and I exchanged smirks before we nodded to Quinn's request.

"Though it's _my _birthday, I guess.." I sighed playfully then started walking into the crowd of people with a big grin on my face. "Alright, where's the music? Let's get this party going!" I called and soon after the room was filled with a mixture of music, chatter, laughing, and dancing. After dancing with Bella for a little bit and making my rounds at saying hi to everyone, I was stopped by my mom.

"Happy birthday, honey!" She cooed and pulled me in for a tight hug then broke away in all smiles. "I'm so happy you're marrying her, this is the second time in three months that we've seen you! She's definitely a keeper." I don't know why but I felt really happy hearing that. I guess with all that's happened with Santana's parents and not wanting me to be with her, it was nice hearing that someone actually liked the idea. I looked off to the side and saw San with Bella in her lap and Bryce sitting to the side of her both talking happily and couldn't stop the smiles from spreading on my face.

"Yeah, she is." I answered, not breaking away from looking at the three.

"Alright, I won't hold you up, enjoy the party, me and dad will be wandering around." My mom teased and kissed my cheek before walking off to find my dad. I stood there still though, watching Santana interact with my little sister and Bella, how she'd smile sweetly at Bella when she'd probably say something silly then turn to Bryce with another grin as they shared some inappropriate joke. I folded my arms over my chest and continued to watch happily until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Weird, isn't it?" Kurt asked as he joined my side. I quirked my brow as I turned to him but he just nodded in Santana's direction. "She's only like that around you, you know." I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yeah, she's gotten better though." I shrugged casually. "Well, actually she's still a bit mean to her employees which I don't understa-" I began to ramble when I remembered what Santana once told me, _ask Kurt, he's better at explaining it_. "Kurt!" I squeaked loudly, making him take a step back and eye me curiously. "She told me to ask _you!_"

"Uhh..who and ask what?"

"Santana!" I gasped as I pulled him to a table with two empty chairs. "I asked her once why she was so mean to everyone but she said you'd be better at explaining it and now you're here so you can tell me!" I answered all in one breath while he just sat in front of me looking baffled. "Right?"

"Ohh, you mean the story behind her 'act'?" He asked as he crossed his legs. I nodded to him anxiously. "Hm, where to start, where to start.." He sighed as he tapped a finger at his chin and stared down at his shoes.

"The beginning!" I chirped and leaned in on my knees as I waited for him to start up with the story telling. He just chuckled and leaned back in his chair with this hands folding over his knee.

"Well, since you didn't even know who Santana was when you first met her, I'm assuming you don't know how she came to her position as co-owner, right?"

"San's dad doesn't control it, does he?" I gasped but he just shook his head.

"No, the company was actually _my _dad's." He replied. "It was passed on to me when he retired, but I really had no clue how to run a business let alone a record company. Well, I knew the basics but I knew I couldn't do it alone. I spent months and months looking for a partner, but no one seemed to fit the bill. They were too lenient, too focused, too nice, too mean, or just plain strange. The place was failing miserably and I had about a month to find someone or else my dad would step in and remove me from the position as owner and put in my cousin who's just completely awful." I sat there and listened intently, practically ignoring everyone around me though they were all here for me. "One night I was meeting Blaine out at our usual place for some drinks because I had been really stressed out over the whole ordeal. I was waiting outside when some guy tried stealing my shoes." My eyes widened as I leaned in closer like I was physically being drawn into the story. "I could see why he wanted them, they were vintage, but hell no! I had just got them and the things I had to do to get them-"

"Kurt.." I groaned when I felt him start to deviate from his path.

"Right, yeah, so I wasn't going down without a fight, but he was big, much bigger than me. I'm not going to lie, Britt, I was scared, I seriously thought I was about to get shanked over a pair of dress shoes! But that's where Santana comes in." My heart skipped at the sound of her name and I begged him to continue. "She came out of nowhere, her and Noah, and beat the crap out of him. Well, mostly Noah, Santana just spit nasty insults." He laughed at the memory as his eyes landed on Santana who was still sitting with Bella and Bryce on the other side of the room. "As soon as I saw how she made the jerk feel just by saying mean things, I knew I had found my co-owner."

"Uhm..but how would you even know if she knew how to run a business? You've never even met her before." I asked curiously.

"Oh no, she didn't actually accept my offer till the very last second. Like literally right before my dad was about to pull the plug on me, she agreed. But yeah, I had seen her before, on stage a few times at some open mic nights at clubs and I knew she was a waitress at the bar Blaine and I always went to, but I never really spoke to her. I _did_ know one thing though, she had an amazing voice."

"She still does." I replied as I stared off dreamily to her again before Kurt pulled my attention back to him.

"You're right about that, and one thing I've learned is that people respect people who can back it up and Santana is definitely one of those kinds of people. She's got the confidence, the talent, the brain, the creativity, she had all of that before I even came around, and she just didn't know what to do with it. That night I talked to her about her interests and just tried to get to know her; I instantly knew music was her passion though she talked mostly about her life at medical school. Just hearing her talk about it, I knew her heart was elsewhere. When she'd tell me about some of the places she's sang, she would just light up like singing to her was the best thing in the whole world. We kept in touch and a couple weeks later she tells me she quit medical school and started taking a few music producing related classes. We had become pretty good friends by that time and that's when I noticed she had taken up three jobs, something about her parents cutting her off when she changed her mind about medical school. It broke my heart hearing her talk about how drained she was, but she really wanted to prove to her dad that she could still make him proud doing something else. That was when I started talking about the record company. At first, she just though I was messing with her or I was crazy, but after a few more days of nonstop pestering, she finally agreed to give it a try. I taught her everything I learned from my dad and before we knew it, the company was making a comeback. She was a natural born leader; it was like she was destined to do this for a living. So after the first six months, I became a silent partner and let her run pretty much all aspects, even let her change the name, only on the condition that she kept the place successful. " He said with a big smile as we both looked over in Santana's direction again. "But she didn't make it in this business for being that sweet Santana that you love so dearly, let's face it, we _all _love a sweet Santana, but she didn't make it because she was sweet. She made it because she's got a bad attitude and the talent to back it. When she makes a threat, people believe her and_ know_ she means business. Just because she's a woman, doesn't mean she's soft; she showed me from the first day I met her that she's got what it takes to compete against the guys. And it's _that _attitude that keeps SnixxJuice running smoothly; Santana having such a tough exterior is what makes her the best because she can't be messed with and people respect that. She's not _really _a bad person, you of all people know that, but in order to keep things balanced, she's got to play the role." He finished as he let out a deep exhale. "God, that was definitely a trip down memory lane." He laughed as he patted my knee. "So, all your questions answered?"

I stared at him, still trying to process everything that I just heard. So Santana's always struggled to gain her dad's approval? Whether it be who she marries to what her career choice is, she's always wanted to make him proud and knowing even now that she's extremely successful at what she chose he _still _isn't proud must really have an effect on her. What kind of father wouldn't be proud of something so great as what she has accomplished? She basically came up from the very bottom; working at bars, waitressing, singing at talent shows, having three jobs at once, she earned everything because she's definitely worked hard enough. I looked back up at Kurt who was still eyeing me for some response, but I just smiled at him. "Yeah, I understand now." I answered finally. We chatted for a little longer until I excused myself and made my way over to Santana who was talking to Quinn.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Quinn teased as she checked her nonexistent wrist watch. "Quickies are called quickies for a reason, at least try to be back in 10 minutes." I just rolled my eyes at her and laughed, when can she ever just be normal? "I'm just kidding, Britt, I know that look, this is about to be one of those gushy love talks, so I'm just gunna get your cake ready." She laughed as she rubbed at my back and walked off leaving Santana and I alone.

"Having fun?" San asked as she took a seat at an empty table away from everyone. I followed and sat down next to her.

"Oh yeah, best. Birthday. Party. Ever!" I answered happily as I studied her face. I just kept thinking of what Kurt said that San just wanted to make her dad proud of her and I couldn't help but wonder if that's affected her still. I mean, I remember how she broke down after her dad disowned her, God that's still so hard for me to say. I never knew she had such a connection to him that his approval mattered so much to her.

"That's good." She replied as she tilted her head and stared back at me, probably trying to read what I was so distracted by. "I was talking with Bella earlier."

"Yeah, I saw."

"You'll never guess what she asked me." She laughed as her cheeks began to tint a shade of pink. I smiled back and shrugged. "She wanted to know when she'll be getting baby cousins because she's bored and wants someone to play with." We both broke out in a fit of giggles because I could so picture Bella asking San that. "She's such a cute kid, our kids are going to be just as cute." She added before realizing what she had just said. She looked up at me with wide eyes and her face turning red with embarrassment. "I-I mean-" I laughed at her stuttering and entwined our hands and rested them in my lap.

"Our kids will be even cuter." I cooed as we got lost in each other's eyes. That was really the first time I could remember that we actually acknowledged the idea of having kids, obviously not now because we're both busy with our careers and we haven't even begun to tackle the wedding, but later on down the line, it was extremely possible. "Hey San?"

"Mhm?"

"I talked to Kurt earlier."

"Oh?" She asked with furrowed brows, "About what?"

"You." I shrugged innocently. "I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, of everything you've gone through to get to where you are now. You really deserve it, babe, and I don't know if you get told that very often. Or maybe you do, but it means something different, something special when it comes from just the right person. I might not be the one whose approval you're always searching for, but I just want to make sure you know that _someone _you love is proud of you. _I'm _proud of you and no one else in the whole entire world deserves to be happy more than you." Santana just stared up at me, her eyes threatening to water, as she smiled adoringly.

"God, B, just-ugh, come here." She mutters then pulls me in for a heated kiss. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear someone say that."

"Well then I'll tell you it every day for the rest of our lives until you're sick and tired of hearing it and just want me to shut up and kiss you."

* * *

A/N Funny thing, I didn't make the connection I was writing Britt's birthday chapter the same time of Heather Morris's birthday. How ironic! LOL Anyway, I think I'm going to start putting what month/year we're in at the top of each chapter since I've been getting some messages about being confused. Just a reminder, chapter 1 was in MAY 2016 right now we're in JUNE 2015 so everything after chapter 1 is like a flashback up until we're back at the wedding which will be told in Britt's POV. Let me know if they're any questions/confusion, happy to clear that up! ( :


	13. Chapter 13 Stubborn

CHAPTER 13

"Are you sure you'll be okay staying here?" My mom asked as she cupped Bryce's cheeks and stared worriedly at her then looked up at me and Santana. "Are you sure this is okay?" Bryce sent me an eye roll before turning to an already nodding Santana.

"Of course it is!" I answered with a shrug. "I mean, it's only for a few days. She'll be fine." My mom eyed me nervously. "Really mom, it's cool. She can hang out with Quinn while I'm working or she can come to the studio with me; up to her." I said reassuringly. "My boss is super nice and she let's me do pretty much whatever I want." I smirked and sent a wink in Santana's direction. My mom just laughed and shook her head at us before my dad walked over with their luggage.

"She still treating you like a baby?" My dad teased as he set his and on my mom's shoulder and smiled at Bryce. Bryce just nodded with a groan. "Well that's because you _are_ a baby.." He joked and pinched at her cheek. She laughed and tried swatting away his hand but was too slow. "I'm only joking, kiddo." He laughed and then turned to me. "But seriously, keep an eye on your sister. She's never experienced the big city before, don't lose her."

"I won't.." I groaned for the millionth time this morning. "I'll buy one of those backpack leash things and a tracking device and a gps and a collar and a-"

"Oh God." My mom laughed before turning to Santana with a gleaming smile. "Keep an eye on _both _of them, please?" Santana just grinned from ear to ear before nodding and curling an arm around my waist.

"Of course, I won't let them out of my sight."

My parents both smiled at the three of us before giving out goodbye hugs and turning to head down their gate to fly back to Ohio. Since Bryce was out of school already, we thought it would be cool if she could stay here for the next few days and fly back to Ohio with us since we were going to head home to my parent's house anyway for the fourth of July weekend. We headed back out to the parking garage and hopped into Santana's shiny black 1987 Mustang.

"I'll never get tired of sliding into this baby, this car is freaking sweet!" Bryce cheered as I brought the seat forward and let her get in the back.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like to ride in style." Santana teased as she reached for her aviators and slipped them on. I just shook my head at her; she really did love this car, it was practically her baby, well, aside from me anyway. "Where to?"

"Go ahead, Bryce, you're the terrorist."

"Tourist!" Bryce corrected me with a laugh, "But-uh-could we get some coffee or something? It's still pretty early for me and I don't think I'm even awake right now like is this real life?" I glanced over at the clock on the dashboard.

"It's 11:45?" Santana laughed, "That's late even for _me_."

"Well I'm a teenager, this is my life." Bryce replied with a giggle, "Plus it's summer.."

"Alright, she needs caffeine stat! To The Coffee Shop!" I answered then slipped on my hot pink ray bands and tossed a toothy grin to Santana who just reved the engine and wiggled her brows at me. "Damn, you're so hot in those glasses." I sighed and began leaning over to her until Bryce started making gagging noises.

"Can you guys not?" She laughed, "I swear, you two are constantly sucking face. Do you need to breathe?"

"Nope!" I teased and stuck my tongue out at her before placing a quick kiss to San's cheek and buckling myself in. After about a 20 minute ride, we were dropping coins in the meter and heading up to the door all while dodging a few camera flashes. Santana and I were pretty used to it by now, being constantly followed, it was sort of like a part of life now, but for Bryce it was pretty new. "And _this _is the door San used to hit me in the face and give me a nose bleed." I said casually as I reached for the handle and motioned for Bryce to walk in but she just stared at us both with wide eyes as flashes continued to surround us.

"It was an accident, she _ran into _the door. I didn't smack her with it.." Santana clarified as she nudged Bryce in and narrowed her eyes playfully at me. I just scrunched my nose up at her in return before giving the paparazzi a last wave before following her in.

"Oh hey, Brittany! Hey Santana!" Christy chimed as we approached the counter. "You _just _missed Quinn, she's on her way to pick Bella up now."

"Oh that's cool, we're just here to get this one some caffeine before she keels over." I teased as I threw my arm around Bryce's shoulders. "This is my sister, Bryce, Bryce, Christy."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bryce answered timidly. She's always been a little shy around people she's never met, unlike me; I'm just a natural people person.

"Alright, order whatever." I said to the younger blonde before turning to Santana. "What are you getting?"

She smiled slyly at me then narrowed her eyes playfully, "I don't know, babe, what _am _I getting?" I grinned knowingly then turned to Christy after Bryce placed her order.

"Hm, she'll get a Vanilla Bean Frap and I'll take a Caramel one." Christy nodded to my order as she swiftly wrote down on our cups then handed them to Jacob as he waltzed out from the back room.

"Hey Brittany! Good to see you!" He cheered as he began making Bryce's drink. We chatted a bit about them seeing Santana and I on Ellen and asked about how it was going for me at SnixxJuice until our drinks were made and the three of us were heading over to San and mine's usual table in the corner.

"For you, my love." I said as I handed San her drink then slid another to Bryce. "And for you, my dear baby sister." She just snickered before taking the cup in her hands. "So Bryce, you're starting high school soon, that's exciting." I said as I took a sip of my drink then set it down on the table.

"Yeah, I guess.." She shrugged as she played with her straw. I looked to her confused before glancing over at Santana who was already looking back at me.

"Your parents still aren't too cool with the idea of transferring schools?" Santana asked softly.

"Wait, what?" I gasped as I looked between Santana and Bryce. "You don't want to go to McKinley?"

"No, I do.." She sighed, "But Mom and Dad think it would be better if I go to technical school for their science program." She added then turned to Santana, "And no, I haven't really asked them yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a nerd.." I teased making Bryce smile. "Why don't you want to go there? That place is like for all the smart kids!"

"Uhm.." Bryce mumbled as she stared down at her cup. "I don't know.."

"It's okay, Bryce, you can tell us." Santana smiled reassuringly. Something told me that they might've talked more about this because this was the first time I had ever heard anything about Bryce going to VoTech.

"It's cause' Kenzie didn't get in.." She muttered. "I don't know how she didn't, I mean, she's just as smart. She makes straight A's! I can't even do that.." I caught Santana smiling adoringly at Bryce's frustration as she grumbled at her cup. "I don't wanna go if Kenzie can't go too, I rather stay at McKinley where we can still be together-AS FRIENDS!" She quickly added as she stumbled on her words. I just stared at her questioningly; I wasn't thinking anything different? Her and Kenzie have been best friends for such a long time, it's not weird that she wouldn't want to separate just as they enter high school. "Uh, sorry."

"It's alright, Bryce, we get it. It'll suck not being with your best friend. Hell, I have no idea what I would've done without Quinn. Maybe not even graduate." I shrugged and seemed to ease the girl's nerves. "Maybe I can talk to Mom and Dad about it?" Bryce just smiled slightly then nodded. "So what else is new?" I asked just as the door swung open, the tiny little bell chiming, and a familiar brunette strolled in.

"Hey Heather! How are you today?" Christy chirped as the brunette walked up to the counter.

"Awh, babe, remember her?" I smiled as I turned to Santana who was wearing a scowl. I laughed and ran my hand down her thigh under the table. "Stop it." I giggled making Santana's scowl morph into a fake grin. "I guess that's better than nothing." I teased as we both looked over to Bryce who I swore was staring at Heather's ass, but maybe not. I shrugged and turned back to Santana. "I think I'm gunna go say 'hi'!" I squeaked then eyed Santana cautiously. "Is that okay?" She just smiled down at her lap where I was running my hand and then looked up at me affectionately.

"Go ahead, not like I'm gunna be jealous of some girl.." She replied feigning seriousness.

"Good, because she doesn't stand a chance against you." I winked then stood up to make the short walk over.

"Uhm, yeah..I'll take the usual." Heather answered casually as Christy took a cup and scribbled down something. I crept up behind Heather then moved to stand just beside her as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Still ordering Hot Chocolates I see." I said jokingly as I watched her turn to look up at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"H-H-Hey, B-Brittany." She stammered as I just chuckled at her.

"And still stuttering too." I teased before looking behind her, "Where's your little posse?" She shifted her weight as she tried regaining her ability to speak.

"Uhh, they-uhm-"

"They got accepted to out of state colleges, Heather chose to stay here." Christy answered for her as she handed the shocked light haired brunette her drink.

"Oh, is that so?" I replied as my eyes left Christy's and turned back to Heather. "And where are you attending?"

"Uhm, Julliard.."

"Oh that's ni-wait, what?" I deadpanned, this time my eyes widened in shock. "You're a dancer?" Heather just nodded with a bashful smile playing on her lips. "Well, I would've never guessed! Maybe we can practice one day, that would be pretty cool right?"

"Oh my God, that would be so freaking awesome!" She squeaked with such excitement, so much excitement that she didn't even realize she hadn't stuttered the whole sentence. "I-I mean, yeah, that'd be cool.." She said, this time a little less enthusiastic, probably trying to keep her cool still. I just laughed heartedly and patted her shoulder before turning to go back to our table.

"Yeah, totally! It's always nice to hang out with other dancers, tried to get my little sister into dancing but she's more on the dorky side of things if you know what I mean.." I teased as I pointed over to Bryce who instantly blushed as I showed Heather to her. "That's her over there." Bryce just froze under our gaze as me and Heather walked back over to the table.

"Don't be rude, say 'hi'." Santana laughed and nudged the girl to the side of her. Bryce quickly shook her head and smiled shyly up at Heather.

"Uh, hey I'm Bryce." She answered quietly. Heather just nodded with a smile.

"Heather." She replied, "You've got the coolest sister ever, I'm jealous."

"Ha, yeah..she _is _pretty awesome.." Bryce shrugged. I slowly made my way back over to Santana as we watched the two begin to talk adamantly about teenage stuff until Heather had to go. Santana and I watched as the two exchanged numbers before Heather turned to leave.

"Alright, Heather, don't forget about what we talked about!" I called to her as she waved goodbye. Bryce stared after her with a brow quirked before Santana nudged me to look at my sister's expression.

"Don't even think about, kid, she's too old for you." Santana joked making Bryce tense up. "And what exactly did you two talk about?" She asked quizzically as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"She's a dancer, I don't know how well she dances, but maybe she can help out with the program? She got accepted to Julliard, babe, freaking Julliard! Not just anyone can get in there, so maybe she'll be perfect." Santana just stared back at me with a softening expression.

"I just love when you get so enthusiastic; it's such a turn on." She cooed and started leaning in to kiss my lips with hooded eyes.

"Oh geez, not again.." Bryce groaned as she brought her hands to shield her face. "You two never quit!" Santana and I both laughed at Bryce's discomfort before getting up to leave.

_Four Days later;_

It felt good to be home. I didn't realize how much I've missed home until the three of us, along with Quinn, Bella, and Sam, finally landed in Ohio. I excitedly pointed out to Santana all the stores I used to shop at, the schools I went to, the restaurants I've eaten at, the playgrounds I used to play on, it was great. She was so interested in everything I said too! I know sometimes I can be a little talkative and people might lose interest the longer I talk, but I never have to worry about that with Santana. She'll always be interested!

We had just dropped off Bryce at my parents house while Santana, Quinn, Sam, and I headed to our hotel to get settled before heading back to my parents' for the cookout. We were only going to be in town for the weekend, being away from New York for anything longer than two days always seemed to really cause trouble when it came to our work. And since our last few days have been nothing but work and keeping Bryce occupied which was almost as exhausting as work, yet still fun, it was nice to finally collapse on a nice fluffy bed even if it was only for a few hours.

"Sam and Quinn are going to leave around 5, do you want to ride with them or drive separately?" Santana asked from the bathroom doorway with her phone in her hands as she looked up at me through her long lashes. I propped myself up on my hand as I rubbed at the empty section on the bed with my other hand and gave her my best goofy grin. She shook her, giggling a little, as she slowly walked over to me with her arms dropped to her sides.

"We've got a whole five hours to figure that out, right now I just wanna cuddle with my fiancée." I cooed as she kneeled on the edge of the bed then sighed a breath of defeat before falling over on the bed and snuggling into me. "That's more like it." I hummed as our arms snaked around each other's bodies. I felt her fingertips graze my shoulder blade as her lips brushed pass my jaw.

"So, _now _can you answer my question?" She teased as our legs entangled.

"Oh, uhm..we can just drive separately. You know how Quinn is, always wanting to be on time and you know how we are..always late." Santana just chuckled as she brought up her phone between us and typed out a message then tucked the phone under her pillow before nuzzling into my neck.

"I like this." She hummed contently.

"What?" I asked, "Cuddling?"

"Well, yeah, that too, but I like _this_. I like visiting your family on the holidays and how welcoming they are, it's nice." She sighed, "I wish I could give you that." I smiled down at her but she had her eyes lowered.

"Babe, it's not your fault. I'm telling you, your dad will come around." I replied comfortingly before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"How could you be so sure?"

"I don't really know, I just _feel_ it I guess? Something tells me he can't stay this way forever.." Santana just shrugged against me as I rubbed my hands up and down her back. "Just believe, honey, with someone as wonderful and great as you, he's bound to come around eventually."

"Yeah, I hope you're right, B." She sighed as we stayed in each other's embraces for a bit longer until we both dozed off.

_Five Hours Later;_

"My girls sure know how to pick'em!" My dad teased proudly as he draped his arms around me and Quinn's shoulders. "You got Sam over there trying to start the grill and you've got Santana helping mom out in the kitchen, they're both extremely polite and know how to treat my girls like princesses which is the way it should be!" Quinn and I both laughed at Dad's crazy ramblings. "Hey, it's true! Where's Bryce? I need to tell her who's footsteps she needs to follow." He teased as he dropped his arms from our shoulders and walked off to join Sam at the grill.

"I've missed it here, being with them, it's so much more homey feeling. It's a nice break from the big city." Quinn sighed happily as she watched her boyfriend bond with Dad.

"Yeah, I agree. We need to visit more often." I replied with my eyes glued to Santana smiling and chatting happily with my mom as I faced the direction of the kitchen window. Quinn just looked over her shoulder with a toothy grin before patting my shoulder and heading in the direction of where I was looking.

"I'm really happy for the both of you, you two have come such a long way." She said softly before turning back to head inside. "I'm gunna go check on Bella, she's probably awake from her nap now." I nodded to her and decided to follow her in too.

"Look Britt, Santana's teaching me how to make authentic Spanish food!" My mom chirped happily while San just smiled bashfully at the counter.

"It's just guacamole, nothing special." Santana answered timidly as she began scooping out an avocado. My mom just nudged her arm with her elbow and tossed her a friendly smile.

"And she's so modest too!" My mom teased. I smiled at the two of them before walking over to give San a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to hang out with Bryce, have fun hanging with my mom." I joked and began walking upstairs. I found myself smiling at the new pictures I found hanging up on the wall, mostly magazine cut outs of me at Showtimes but the one I found smiling the hardest was the picture of Santana and I kissing in the rundown part of town just outside the bakery where she had become my girlfriend officially. They didn't know that that's what the picture captured, the moment when that happened, when everything changed. To them it was just a cute picture of their daughter and fiancée, but to me it was so much more. I tore my eyes away and walked the rest of the steps and paused at my sister's door. It wasn't shut all the way, but there was just enough room for me to poke my head in.

Just as I was about to call her name out, I stopped, afraid that I might wake up the sleeping beauty, well two sleeping beauties. Bryce was resting her head on her head board as her arm hung loosely around Kenzie's waist. The dark haired girl had nestled her head on Bryce's stomach as her arms was draped over Bryce's waist. The two both had their eyes shut as content smiles played on their lips. If I didn't know any better, I would think that they looked like a cute couple. But I quickly shook the idea away, Bryce has made it pretty clear that she doesn't feel that way about her best friend. It still raised a little suspicion in me though because besides family, Bryce hates hugs. Actually she pretty much hates any type of physical contact, yet there she is all cuddled up in bed with someone that's not blood related. But I just shrugged, her and Kenzie _have_ been friends for awhile so maybe she's broken down that barrier Bryce likes to hide behind, then shut the door before walking back downstairs.

"She didn't want to hang out with you?" Santana teased when I entered the kitchen.

"She's taking a nap, thank you!" I laughed as I stole a chip and swiped it along the newly made guacamole then took a bite. "Oh babe, this is your best batch yet!"

"I know you're lying, B, because it's not even finished.." Santana giggled along with my mom. "We forgot limes, so can you take me to the store really quick?"

"Oh yes, I also need a few things for some other sides I'm making later." My mom added as she began scribbling down items on a scrap piece of paper.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll just go get my shoes on and we'll go!" I shrugged as I walked around trying to remember where I even took them off at.

_20 Minutes Later;_

"So, what else do we need?" I asked as I pushed the cart. Santana had her arm hooked around mine as she read from my mom's list.

"We just need to grab a head of cabbage, some beer, and a-" I turned to look at her when she stopped short.

"And a what?" I asked as I leaned over to see the list but noticed how tensed she was. "What's wrong, baby?" I looked up trying to follow her line of sight, not really sure where she was looking until a woman pushing a stroller walked in front of us. She was about the same height as Santana, maybe a little taller, she had tanned skin, dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, she defined cheekbones, just like Santana and her mom. Actually, the longer I look at her, a lot of her features were the same as Santana's and her mom. Before I could even ask Santana who that woman was, they looked up at us, matching Santana's shocked expression. That's when I realized that this woman _had _to be Santana's sister, there was no denying it, they were practically twins!

"Santana?" The woman questioned as she pushed the stroller closer to us. She smiled nervously at the both of us, but Santana couldn't speak. Her eyes landed on me and she extended her hand. "You must be Brittany, I'm Cassie, Santana's sister. I've seen the both of you on Ellen, I've actually got it recorded on my Tv."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I answered cheerfully and looked over at Santana worriedly.

"Y-You have a kid?" Santana finally choked out as she stared at her sister for the first time who knows how long then peered into the stroller. "I-I can't believe-"

"Oh here, let me take him out so you can get a better view." Cassie answered as she bent over and unclasped some buckles before placing her son on her hip. "This is Mason, Mas say hi to your aunty Tana." She cooed as she wiggled his hand out to Santana then turned to me and did the same. "And this is going to be your Aunty Brittany." My heart melted as the toddler smiled up at Santana and I with bright brown eyes. I watched the two share sweet smiles over the sweet little boy before she set him back in his stroller.

"How old is he?" San asked, still somewhat in shock.

"He just turned three last month."

"Wow." San gasped as she stared blankly at the boy in the stroller. There was a short pause where Santana just stared down at her nephew, unable to process what was going on.

"You know, Tana, I'm really happy you're not with Brooke anymore." Cassie said softly, trying to make eye contact with Santana. "I knew you weren't truly happy with her even if Dad didn't see that, mom and I knew." That's when Santana tensed and her features hardened.

"Yeah, well that would've come in a lot hand a few months ago." She answered dully. "That would've actually been the perfect time for you to step up, it would've been nice to see you on my side for a change." Things got awkward so quickly that all I could do was cling to the handle of the cart as I watched Santana hide behind her walls again.

"Santana, I don't know how many more times I have to apologize before you can stop acting like this." Cassie sighed with frustration. "I've said my sorrys; when are you just going to let it go."

"Let it go? You don't know what I had to go through because of y-"

"Oh, don't blame this on me. Don't blame me for helping you see that you were going down a path you weren't going to be happy with, don't blame me for pushing you to follow your dreams."

"No, of course not, the perfect daughter can't ever be blamed for anything!" Santana replied sarcastically. "I bet dad is just _so _proud of you; actually I know he is. He never let's me forget." I felt a pang of hurt in my chest knowing just how upset she got over her dad and his acceptance. Cassie looked like she didn't know what to do, but take Santana's blows. But watching the two interact, this seemed like a normal thing.

"Don't, you don't know a thing about me." Cassie snapped, for the first time actually showing that she had claws too. "One day you're going to learn to forgive me and maybe we can be friends again just like we used to be. You remember that, Tana? Remember when we'd be the best of friends? We use to do everything together, you used to look up to me."

"Yeah, well things change." Santana answered stiffly. I tried shooting her a look telling her that she needs to calm down but she knew me well and kept her eyes averted.

"You're right." Cassie shrugged as she continued searching for Santana's eyes. "Now it's _me _who looks up to _you_." She answered softly, and I could tell that hit a sensitive spot in Santana by the way her shoulders seemed to drop. "Santana, you need to let this go already..it's been years!" Santana finally looked up at her sister and for a brief second I thought she was about to cry, but she ended up shaking her head and taking a step back.

"I-I I just can't do that." She muttered before turning on her heels and walking off. I thought about running after her, but I knew Santana, this is how she copes with things that scare her, she runs.

"Well, I can see she's still just as stubborn as Dad." Cassie sighed as she glanced back at me with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I hoped that the day I finally met you would be a happy thing, but maybe next time." Her words hit me hard, they were almost the exact same as what her mom told me the day at SnixxJuice.

"That's alright, I'm sort of used to San's family members introducing themselves in odd ways. At least you didn't insult my job or question my love for my fiancée." Cassie just giggled, almost sounding like Santana, before looking up at me with bright brown eyes.

"Oh no, I definitely don't question it." She answered confidently. "I don't think I've ever seen her so in love, and you, you just seem like a person who can't really lie about being in love. Plus when I saw the two of you on Ellen, it was just the cutest thing. I'm glad you can make my little sister so happy, she definitely deserves it and you two _do_ make a lovely couple."

"Thanks for saying that, it means a lot, especially coming from someone on her side of the family." I answered while Cassie she smiled and shrugged casually. "You know, she misses you. She's told me stories about you two when you guys were younger, she'd always light up at the memories."

"Yeah, I've missed her a lot too. I really want Mason to know her aunt, I wish she'd just- I don't know." She sighed as she pulled a little business card from her purse. "One day she'll come around, she doesn't hold a grudge longer than Dad, but this is my card, it's got my cell number, house number, and email. If she ever wants to talk, I'll be here."

"Okay, I'll tell her." I nodded as I took the card from her hand and slide it into my pocket.

"You know, Brittany, you're good for my sister." She said through a smile. "I can tell you really care about her." She added then turned to leave. "I'll see you guys around, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too!" I called after her as I spun the cart around and went to find Santana. Thankfully she was only in the next isle over, staring at tubs of ice cream. "I don't remember this being on the list.." I cooed as I slipped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She was tensed, but instantly melted into me.

"I haven't seen her in almost 4 years, B, FOUR YEARS!" She huffed as she spun around in my embrace.

"And why exactly is that?" I asked cautiously as I brushed some stray her from her eyes. "Four years is a very long time.." She just shook her head.

"I-I- Can we talk about it later?"

"San..what did I say about talking things out? Babe, it's not good to bottle things up."

"I know, I know, and I'll tell you about, just not now. I don't wanna ruin our Fourth of July with my stupid drama."

"Fine." I replied and pushed her to the cart and trapped her between the handle bar and myself as I began to push. "Let's get the rest of the stuff on this list so we can get home and eat!"

_An Hour Later;_

"Oh finally, come to mama." Quinn teased as she held out her hands for the plate of bacon, tomato slices, and lettuce. Santana and I just laughed at the girl, she loved her some bacon!

"Bella, honey, what do you want on your burger?" I asked as Quinn handed me the plate leaving like three strips of bacon.

"Bacon!"

"Yeah, no doubt that is Quinn's child." Santana laughed as Quinn stared at her daughter adoringly while the rest of the table burst out in giggles.

"How about you, sleepy head." I asked and handed the plate to Bryce who stared down at her food groggily. Her head sprung up as I poked her shoulder.

"Woah, is that what I think it is?" San asked softly as she squinted her eyes at Bryce's neck. "Is that a freaking-"

"Hickey!" I gasped as I leaned in to the now blushing blonde.

"Shut up, no it's not!" She groaned as she began pulling her hair to cover her neck.

"I don't know, looks like a hickey to me.." I shrugged innocently.

"Britt, leave your sister alone." Santana scolded as she nudged the blonde and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Geez, you're lucky mom and dad aren't out yet, that would've been so embarrassing!" Bryce whined as she tried hiding still.

"Awh, I'm sorry kid, I'll stop." I laughed and rubbed at her back. "But that's all part of being a big sister, embarrassing the crap out of my little sister when she's got the hugest of hickies and she didn't even try hiding it.. We'll have San here show you our awesome make up techniques in covering them suckers up for future occasions." I winked as Bryce just dropped her head on the table while Kenzie smiled smugly from across the table at her.


	14. Chapter 14 Accidents

A/N Woah, you guys really do like the whole Bryce/Kenzie thing! That's awesome! I'll keep throwing a little bit of them in here every once in a while. Thanks for letting me know how you guys feel about them! Anyways, me know!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

_August 2015;_

"Britt, get your fat ass off of me!" Quinn yelled as she struggled to push me off of her.

"NO!"

"You're squishing my lungs!" She groaned as her hands flew up to my sides but I grabbed for her wrists and tried pinning them down. "Damnit, Brittany!"

"Say you're sorry!" I demanded but she just shook her head as her cheeks began to turn pink.

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Take it back, Q!"

"Never!"

"Uhm, what the hell is going on here?" Santana asked from the foyer of Quinn's apartment with Bella clinging to her hand.

"Ooh, Sanny.." Bella mumbled as she stared up at San with wide eyes. "That's a bad word.."

"Not if you use it in the right context, Little One." Santana smiled down at the girl sweetly before returning her gaze on me pinning Quinn down on the living room floor.

"Which you didn't do." Quinn huffed as she pushed me off of her. Santana just smirked before crossing her arms of her chest with her brow quirking in that way she usually does when there needs to be some explaining. "Hey, ask your crazy fiancée! She started it!"

"Nu-uh, babe, _she _started it! I saw her!" I argued back as I sat up on the carpet with my legs crossed while Quinn just shot me a glare. "See! That's her guilty face!" I replied and stuck my tongue out at her before turning to look at San who was just staring at the two of us with a confused grin.

"Alright, who did what?" San said as she walked around the couch to sit down with Bella following close behind. Bella climbed up on the couch and instead of sitting next to her, she just sat on her lap and mimicked San's crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"Oh no, she's turning my child into a mini Santana." Quinn sighed as she leaned over to me and nodded over to the two with wide eyes.

"Oh, good luck with that." I teased but Santana just kept her eyes narrowed, trying to keep that smile from creeping up on her lips.

"Start talking.." She muttered.

"Yeah, start talking." Bella copied and it made Quinn and I giggle. Bella's really spending way too much time with Santana.

"Uhm, well there I was minding my own business-"

"She's lying already!" I whined and poked Quinn in her ribs. "Tell the truth, liar."

"Fine. I may or may not have been-"

"She said she could make better pancakes than me!" I blurted with a pout and stared at Santana with my puppy dog eyes. San just tilted her head to the side and eyed me carefully.

"Babe, but you can't cook?" She replied trying not to laugh. "You burn everything.."

"See! That's what I said and then she attacked me!" Quinn yelled as she leaned up on her knees and pointed a finger to me.

"Hey, my pancakes are perfectly circular! That's all I was talking about, the _shape_!" I groaned and directed my gaze on Quinn.

"Ha! They most definitely do not come out perfectly circular, they're like these square-"

"There she goes lying again!"

"I'm not lying, they are!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Face it, Britt, your pancakes are oddly shaped."

"No they're not!" I yelled as Quinn scrambled up to her feet when I tried lunging at her. "Come back here!" I called and began to chase after her.

"Prime example of how not to act, Bella." Santana snickered as she watched the chase from a safe spot on the couch. "And those are supposed to be _grownups_."

"Mommy and Britty are silly." Bella giggled as I ran pass them when Quinn started to circle the couch. I was just about to grab a hold of her when my foot tangled in the throw blanket Quinn kept on the couch, which happened to be on the floor, and came crashing to the ground.

"Ah, fucking shit." I winced as I felt the pain shoot through my ankle. I reached for my ankle and dropped my head on the ground with tightly shut eyes and just laid there trying to fight through the initial shock.

"HA! I win-oh, Britt, are you okay?" Quinn laughed until she walked over to me and instantly became worried. She sank down to her knees and swatted my hand away. "Oh shit, it's already bruising." She mumbled and reached for a pillow Bella already had been handing her then gently propped my sore ankle up on it. It's safe to say I've had my fair shares of ankle injuries, so much that even Bella knows what to do when it happens, but I haven't had one in awhile so the pain I was beginning to feel hurt a million times worse.

"Baby, are you alright?" Santana asked as she kneeled next to me and looked down at my ankle. "See, this is why we don't run around in the house.." She scolded lightly, probably eyeing Quinn when she said that.

"Whatever, I'll get the ice." Quinn sighed as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. I kept my arms crossed over my eyes with my jaw clenched as I tried not to cry from the pain, but it was really starting to hurt badly. She moved over to place my head in her lap as she began smoothing her hands over my hair.

"It hurts so bad, San, it never hurt like this.." I whined as I dropped my arms from my face and pouted up at her. She gave me a weak smile then leaned in to press her lips to my forehead.

"That's because it's been like-what?-three years since your last ankle injury?" Quinn said as she sank back to the ground near my ankle and pressed a bag of frozen peas to my ankle. I winced in pain and Santana quickly shot Quinn a glare. "Hey, I know what I'm doing..chill." Quinn huffed. "Don't worry, it looks like it's just a sprain."

"And how would you know? Are you a doctor all of a sudden, Fabray?" San snapped.

"Actually no, but I _have_ been around Brittany for a lot of her injuries so I'm pretty sure I know what a sprained ankle looks like when I see one." Quinn barked in the same tone Santana used on her. "So how about you change that tone of yours?"

"Don't tell me-"Santana began but I laid my hand over her's and gave her a weak nod.

"Stop arguing with her, babe." I pouted. "Both of you stop arguing."

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing you in this much pain." San sighed as she tried smiling down at me again. "I'm just worried, maybe we should take you to the doctor's."

"No-no, that's okay, I don't need to-"

"She's afraid of the doctor's office." Quinn cut in as she rearranged the bag on my ankle.

"I'm not, I'm just afraid of shots.." I groaned, "Why would I be afraid of a doctor's office when I went to every one of your appointments when you were preggers?"

"Huh, that's true." Quinn shrugged.

"Babe, I don't think they're going to give you a shot.." Santana giggled as she entwined our hands. "But we should still go just to make sure it's nothing too bad, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and tried to turn on my side with my head still in Santana's lap. I really don't want to go to the doctor's, then again what if this is serious? What if this is career ending? I shut my eyes tightly again, trying to block Santana's dad's words from entering my thoughts.

"Is Britty gunna be okay, mama?" Bella squeaked as she peeked over the arm of the couch, her voice laced with worry.

"Uh-huh, Britt's a tough cookie remember?" Quinn replied sweetly and kissed the little girl's head. "She'll be just fine."

"Ohhh, okay.." Bella sighed and slid back into her spot on the couch.

"I'll go find some painkillers, do you want to stay on the floor or try moving it to the couch?" Quinn asked as she began to stand.

"I'll just stay here.." I answered softly then nuzzled against San's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair again, scratching at my scalp a little, until Quinn came back with a glass of water and some pills.

"Careful, babe." San warned as I began sitting up, wincing at the slight twinge of pain that shot through my leg when I tried to keep my ankle on the pillow. She scooted closer so that I could use her as a pillow and leaned into her chest as her arms lay loosely around me.

"Well, I know which one of you is going to be doing some insane baby proofing when the time comes." Quinn teased as she handed me the glass and pills then sent Santana a joking smile.

"Whatever, don't you have some bacon to be greedily hogging or something?" Santana answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I turned around in her embrace to make sure she was just kidding. "I'm just joking, B." She answered just as quickly making Quinn burst out laughing.

"You can hear that whip crack from miles away.." Quinn laughed as her phone began to ring. "That's probably Sam now telling me he heard it all the way at work."

"I see what you mean, babe, she _does _always start it.." Santana sighed with a breathy laugh then dropped her chin on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers and let out a chuckle too. "You know I'm still going to take you to the doctor though, right?"

"Babe, I don't need to go.."

"Don't care, we're still going." She answered as she pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Deal with it."

"Urgh, fine." I muttered after letting out a deep exhale.

"Yeah babe, I don't think I've ever seen two people so whipped before, it's hilarious." Quinn laughed as she leaned against the couch with her phone to her ear as she stared down at us with a smirk. The both of us just rolled our eyes at her; little does she know we think the exact same thing about her and Sam.

_The Next Day;_

"Uhm, what do you think you're doing?" Santana asked as I started slipping into my sweatpants and began walking into the bathroom.

"Uh, gunna go brush my teeth?" I answered casually with my brow quirked. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I don't think you should be walking around, B, your ankle is sprained.." She answered with her eyes narrowed at me.

"Well how else am I going to get to work? I can't fly so.."

"Work? Oh no, you're staying home." She said as she did her make up in the mirror. I stared back with brows furrowed but she kept her gaze on the mirror. "Don't look at me like that, you know you can't work when you're injured, you're just going to make it worse and it'll never heal properly."

"I'm perfectly fine; it's just a little sprain!" I argued back as I stared down at my toothbrush and began squirting out some toothpaste. I _have _to go to work. I don't want to prove San's dad right! I'm not going to just sit at home all day not doing anything just because of a sprain! It's not even that bad, I've totally had worse!

"That's not what the doctor said." She huffed, still concentrating on her eye shadow. "He said-"

"I know what he said, I was there, remember?" I cut in making her shoot me a glare through the mirror with lips parted then went back to her makeup.

"Well then you should _remember _that he said it wasn't just a _little _sprain, that it's actually a Grade 1 sprain, a _mild _sprain." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know what a Grade 1 sprain is." I grumbled, "I've had them a lot."

"Exactly, which makes this healing process even more important, he saw your x-rays, you've never let your injuries heal fully and that's why you were so susceptible to them."

"San, I think I know my body well enough to know what I can and can't handle." I huffed with my lips covered in foamy toothpaste. "I think you're just over reacting."

"No, what I _think_ I'm doing is being a caring fiancée. I think _you're_ the one that's being stubborn." She said as she closed her compact and set it down on the counter as she turned to face me with her arms crossing over herself. "And what I think you need to do is go lay down and elevate your ankle."

"I'm fine, really." I said after a long sigh. "I didn't tear any ligaments so I don't see why you're taking this so seriously." I shrugged as I wiped my mouth with my towel and began doing my hair.

"Because you aren't!" She huffed, her voice rising a bit as she stared at me with furrowed brows. "Don't think I didn't see your face get all scrunched up when I was putting ice on it earlier. I know it still hurts and you're just going to make it worse by walking around on it. Do you want to make it worse than it really is? No, so what's wrong with being a little cautious?" She replied; I could tell she was starting to get frustrated with me, but she just dropped her arms to her sides and placed her hand on my arm softly. "Just please, stay home for a few da-"

"No, I can't do that." I answered abruptly and pushed away from her a little then leaned on the sink counter to look over at her. "I'm going into work and I'm going to teach the new routine. I'm not just going to sit here all day and have you do all the work, have you get stuck taking care of me, because that's exactly what he wants! He saw all this coming and I'll be damned if I prove him right." I argued back with my chest heaving as the anger rose up in me and stormed out of the bathroom. "So, I'm going into wor-"

"No, Brittany, you're not." Santana said just as sternly as she followed me out. My chest tightened when I heard her use my full name, she only does that when she's really mad. "Is that what you're worried about? My dad finding out that you're injured?" She asked as she watched me sit on the edge of the bed. I just stared at her, not able to form words, and shrugged. "First of all, you just have a sprained ankle, it's a mild sprain, but it's not going to end your career unless you keep walking around on it and make it worse. And second, even if it were something worse than that I would have absolutely no problem with taking care of you. I would happily change your bandages, take you to the best doctor in town for checkups, cook you breakfast, lunch, and dinner, bring you medicine, help you stretch, _anything_ you need me to do; I'd do it with a smile on my face." She said sternly before turning to face me with her arms crossed. "You know why? It's because I love you and I would do anything for you no matter if you're injured and jobless. You didn't get hurt on purpose, it was an accident, so don't be so hard on yourself just because of something my dad thinks." She huffed as she paced the floor with her head shaking at every word. My shoulders slumped at how frustrated she was, but at the same time it made me a little happy seeing how much she cared about my well-being. She turned to face me again then sank to her knees in front of me, resting her hands on my thighs as she tried to find my eyes. "So no, you're not going into work today or the next and maybe not even the day after that. You're going to rest here until you're _fully _recovered, alright?"

"But-"

"No but's."

"I know, but if I'm not going to be working who's going to teach the dancers? You know, since I'm not going to be in for the next few days.." She smiled at me agreeing to stay home but then she just shook her head and rubbed at my thighs soothingly.

"You're my fiancée first and employee second." She sighed and stared up at me with her deep brown eyes and her full lips pursed. "Your work can wait and if people don't want to work with me because of that then they obviously don't want to work with the best and that'll be their loss not mine." I smiled down at her with a toothy grin and cupped her cheek then brushed my thumb along her soft tanned skin. "But maybe you should start thinking about looking for an assistant choreographer? You know, just in case something like this happens again?"

"I love you." I sighed happily. She just smiled back and began to raise from the ground just enough to cup my chin and press her lips into mine.

"And I love you." She cooed against my mouth as she placed another kiss there. "Now get your sweet ass in bed and stay there till I get home." She teased as she hooked her arms under my legs and carefully swung them around so that I was fully lying on the bed then propped my still tender ankle up on a folded pillow. I smiled over at how cautious she was being when she placed the bag of ice she had set on my ankle earlier back on. "You need anything before I leave?" She asked softly but I just shook my head with a goofy grin. "Okay, don't move." I grinned mischievously at her but she just pointed her finger at me. "Seriously, babe, don't." I laughed and nodded to her request, "Okay, call me if you need to or you can call Quinn too." She said as she started gathering her papers from the night before and shoved them in her briefcase. She was just about to leave the room when she stopped and spun around. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"No, baby, I'm alright." I laughed and reached for the remote. "Go to work." She smiled back then spun back around to leave the room, but not 5 seconds later she was shuffling back in. "I didn't move, I swear!" I teased as I raised my arms in defense but she just laughed and walked straight for me.

"You better not have." She laughed, "But I forgot something."

"Oh, wha-" Her lips pressing into mine cut my sentence short and caused me to reach for the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She pulled back with hooded eyes and a gleaming smile.

"Almost forgot my goodbye kiss." She teased as she leaned in for one last kiss. "Alright, I'm going now, for real this time." She giggled as she stood back up fully from the bed and turned to pick up her briefcase again. "Love you, see you in a few!"

"Love you too, have fun being mean to people!" I called as she walked out of the room.

"I will!" I faintly heard her answer then soon after heard the door open and shut. I sank back against the pillows as I started flipping through the channels. Nothing good is ever on when I'm stuck at home. I tossed the remote to the side of me and rested my head on the headboard. What am I supposed to do for the next 9 hours? I could sleep, but I'm not really tired so that's out. I can't move so that cancels out a lot too. I brought my hand up to tap my chin with my finger as I ran through some ideas in my head. My eyes landed on my pink laptop set on the desk by the window. I could play some Sims? That would kill A LOT of time. Or I could start doing some research on how to start a dance program? Better yet, I could do some research to find an assistant choreographer like San said! Oh, she would be so proud, pissed that I got up from the bed to get the laptop, but proud none the less. I carefully slid down the bed and raised my hurt ankle so that it wasn't touching the floor and hopped over to the desk making sure that I didn't trip on anything else on the ground. Thankfully, San's kept the floor free of dirty clothes so that I wouldn't trip like I had at Quinn's. She'll definitely be one of those moms that baby proofs everything, I could totally see it.

_4 Days Later; _

"Hey babycakes, how's it coming?" San asked as she walked in to the dance studio at SnixxJuice and plopped down next to me. It was my first day back and after doing all that research on the computer when I was stuck at home, I ended up putting together an audition for my assistant. I guess I should've made what I wanted in the person more specific because it was like anyone was showing up.

"Uh, alright." I shrugged. She eyed me carefully and quirked her brow. "Fine, it's going horrible. There's not one person who I could trust enough to take over if I'm gone for the day. It's like these people have had no formal training." I sighed as I brought my hands to my face. "This is hopeless."

"No it isn't, you'll find someone, babe." She cooed as she rubbed at my back soothingly. "You know how many assistants I went through until I found Jenna? Tons!"

"That's because you kept firing them.."

"Yeah, because they all sucked!" She laughed as I turned my head in my hands to smile at her. "Jenna actually does her work correctly and handles everything I throw at her perfectly. I'm lucky to have her on my team." I sent her a loving smile as I listened to her talk about an employee without insulting the probably for the first time ever.

"Awh, look at you being all appreciative." I cooed, "You should really tell Jenna that though, she'd love that." Santana just rolled her eyes at me with a smirk before shaking her head.

"But really, B, you just gotta keep looking, someone will pop up soon. Patience is key."

"Yeah, you're right.." I muttered and stared down at the list of people I had already crossed off.

"You know what you need to do?"

"what?"

"I think you should go out looking for them."

"For who?"

"Your assistant!" She cheered, "They obviously aren't coming to you; maybe you need to go on the hunt for them." She shrugged as she pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and stood up. "Just a thought." She said then left the room. She had a point, the dance world is a pretty tight knit group, I'm sure I know someone who knows someone that knows someone else that could be perfect for me! I guess I can start with that tomorrow after I go through the last group of dancers auditioning.

_An Hour Later;_

"Knock. Knock." I said as I tapped on Santana's office door with my knuckles and poked my head in. Her head popped up as soon as she saw me then smiled.

"Come on it." She said as I pushed the door open and walked up to her desk.

"Oh hey Jenna!" I greeted cheerfully when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. "Did San tell you that thing that she's supposed to tell you yet?" I smirked but she just quirked her brow. "Hm, I guess not." I shrugged and went to narrow my eyes at Santana who was already shaking her head at me.

"Ignore her, she's just being weird." Santana advised as she folded her hands on top of her desk and smiled up at me. "Other than forcing me to be nice, is there a reason why your pretty face is here distracting me from my work?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm just coming over to tell you that I'm gunna go pick up Bella from school now." I shrugged then leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips. "See you at home!"

I left work earlier than usual since I was going to swing by Showtimes to talk with Mike about maybe spreading the word that I'm looking for an assistant. On the way there, I had passed the old studio Mike and I used to dance at. I assumed that a session had just ended by the number of people leaving the building, but what caught my eye was the one familiar looking brunette pushing past the crowd to get in. I checked my phone for the time, still had about an hour before Bella's school ended, then decided to walk over. I felt a little strange for following her, but I just had to see if she really could dance. I kept my distance as I followed her, shocked that the room she chose was one of my personal favorites because one wall was made of glass and over looked the garden in the back. After the door closed, I peeked through the window and watched as she warmed up. There was definitely some technique she had practiced over and over and all her stretches and warm up routines were ones that I had done when I was a young dancer and still to this day do too. Then the music started. I was in awe at how graceful and smooth her moves were, all so precise and clean. I had no idea she could dance _this _well! I watched her for about 10 more minutes, I know I'm super creepy whatever, before I ended up opening the door and slid in. I could tell she was one of those people, like me, who really get lost in the music, so lost that they can't even tell someone's been watching. Just then there was a pause in the music so I took the chance to speak up.

"Wow, kid, you never said you could dance like _that_!" I cheered making the girl whip around to face me, her cheeks instantly flushing. "No need to be embarrassed, you were very good! I can see why you've been accepted to Julliard, you're fantastic!"

"Oh my God, Brittany Pierce head choreographer at SnixxJuice just said I was fantastic." She gasped as she stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I think I'm going to be sick." I chuckled and crossed my arms over my torso.

"How would you like to audition for an assistant position?" I asked lightly, hoping that this girl wouldn't pass out on me. "I'm actually looking for an assistant to work with at SnixxJuice, but I think you're a little too young for that position. However, I'm going to be starting up a dance program really soon outside of SnixxJuice and I would really love it if you could audition for an assistant position there. I kinda need all the help that I can get and you dance very well." She just stared at me with her jaw dropped. "Auditions are tomorrow at SnixxJuice, 2pm sharp. See you there?"

"M-M-Most definitely!" She stammered as she blinked back to reality.

"Awesome!" I clapped and turned to leave. "Oh, and if you have anyone in mind that could possibly audition for my assistant at SnixxJuice then tell them to come too." She nodded furiously. "Alright, cool, see you tomorrow then." I waved and exited the room to let the girl squeal with excitement. If only she was just a few years older, she would be perfect for my assistant! Then again, I don't want her work to interfere with her schooling so maybe it was for the best.

_The Next Afternoon;_

"Can I watch?" Santana asked as she poked her head into the studio. I looked over at her and nodded, gesturing her to come sit next to me. "How's it so far?" She whispered as another line of dancers entered the room.

"Same as yesterday." I sighed as I went through the list of names and crossed off the ones that were just plain horrible.

"What about that one?" She asked as she pointed to a name on the sheet. "Wow, they've actually got a resume." She said and flipped through the pages then showed me the list of their past jobs, all of which were very prestigious. "This guy looks promising." I nodded to her and looked over the resume.

"Alright, uhm..Jeremy could you step forward." I called and watched as a lean blonde stepped forward. He was handsome; had his hair neatly kept, his facial hair was trimmed down tastefully, and his posture was excellent. "Hi Jeremy, you have a very impressive list here. When did you start dancing?"

"Thank you, Miss Pierce." He replied politely with a nod and a small grin. "I started dancing when I was 4 and was placed in classes at 5 and started dancing professionally when I was 9."

"Wow." Santana and I both gasped in unison. This guy just might be what I've been looking for!

"We're going to turn some music on and I want you to dance however you like."

"I can do that." He replied with another nod as the other dancers behind him stepped against the wall. The music played, he danced perfectly, and I was a happy camper.

"Oh yeah, babe, that's definitely your guy." Santana whispered as the music stopped. I smiled over at her and nodded.

"Thank you, that's was amazing. I'll need to see you here tomorrow at 9am sharp so we can begin with teaching you the new routines."

"I'm hired?" He asked cautiously.

"With skills like that? Hell yes!" I answered and watched as he jumped with excitement and spewed tons of 'oh my God thank you so much' and 'you won't regret choosing me'. Nice guy, that Jeremy, very polite and light on his feet, just what I needed on my team!

"There's one last person." I said as I tapped my pen at the stack of papers.

"Why look through the rest when you've just hired someone to fill the position?" Santana asked with her brow quirked.

"This one's different though, they'll be auditioning for the dance program assistants." I answered just as the door opened. "And I've got the perfect person for the job." In walked Heather and Santana instantly protested.

"Oh no, no, no, no freaking way." She said as she folded her arms over her chest. I laughed and patted her thigh.

"She's a really good dancer, babe, just watch."

"I don't care, that girl's seriously got the hots for you so much that I'm worried she might attack you if you guys are left in a room alone together."

"She won't, I've already tested that situation." I shrugged innocently.

"What?!" San gasped but I just kissed her cheek and told her not to worry about it.

"Alright Heather, show us what you got." I cheered and signaled for the music to cut back on. Just like yesterday, she moved with such a grace and precision that it was unbelievable. I just kept thinking of how luck Julliard is to have found such a talent. "Great job, you did awesome!"

"Woah." Santana gasped as the music ended. "I did not see that coming."

"Exactly." I laughed, "She's great right? Perfect for the job!" Santana just shuffled a bit in her seat as she stared at the heavy breathing brunette.

"I guess, but you can only hire her on one condition."

"Oh God, and what would that be?" I sighed, already running through possible ideas that the Latina might have to keep Heather far far away from me. "You can't do a restraining order, that's crazy talk."

"No, I wasn't think of that." She laughed, "I would like for you to hire another person to assist with her. She's young so I don't think it's too great to put someone as young as her under the stress of assisting."

"You just don't want her to be alone with me." I teased at which she just smiled down at the table.

"Maybe, maybe not." She sighed. "But seriously, there should be two assistants for your program." I let out a deep sigh, it was already hard enough finding two really great dancers, having to find another was going to be torture! If only I knew of another dancer who shares the passion and is enthusiastic about working for me. Actually, now that I think of it there is one other person that comes to mind.

"You know what?" I asked as the gears began to grin in my head. "I think I know the perfect person for the job."


	15. Chapter 15 Match Maker

CHAPTER 15

_September 2015;_

"Alright, I'm leaving for the day!" I called as I poked my head in Santana's office door. "Jeremy's in the studio with the dancers, so see you at home." I said quickly before turning to shut the door.

"Wait, come back here!" Santana stopped me. I closed my eyes and turned back around slowly before opening them again. She had her brow raised and her head tilted to the side as she gestured for me to come back in. I let out a sigh and did as I was told, closing the door behind and gave Jenna a nervous smile. "Where are you running off to so fast?" She asked sweetly as she folded her arms on the desk and leaned forward a bit. "You wouldn't happen to be going to Bella's school again, are you?"

"Uhm, no.."

"You're still a bad liar, babe." She laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "You've gone to pick Bella up every day this week and you still haven't seen that home wrecker, maybe he's left for school already?" I giggled at her nickname for Colton, but still gave her a glare.

"His _name_ is Colton and he's not a home wrecker, we're still together aren't we?" I shrugged, "And Bella has class with his little brother so I'm just going to see if I can catch him picking him up again, _you're _the one who told me I needed a second assistant so that's what I'm doing, looking for my second assistant."

"You don't even know if he can dance well, why don't you just ask Mike to help you?" She replied with the shake of her head.

"Because, you already took me from Noah, I don't wanna go and take Mike away from him too." I sighed with a pout.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." She shrugged as she picked up her pen and looked back down at her papers then looked back up at me with her brows furrowed. "You sure you don't want Mike? I can totally get on that if you want, Noah owes me some favors anyways." I just rolled my eyes at her and leaned over her desk to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I got this, babe." I winked and turned to leave before stopping to turn to Jenna. "She tell you that thing that she's supposed to tell you?" She just looked at me strange and slowly shook her head. I looked over at my shoulder to see San smiling guiltily down at her papers. "You need to get on that, missy."

"Uh-huh, see you at home!" She answered as she waved at me enthusiastically. I just shook my head at her then turned to leave the building and made my way to Bella's school. It had been about 3 weeks since I hired Jeremy and so far he's been a perfect assistant. I wasn't really that surprised when I saw how quickly he picked up the routines that he would have to teach the dancers, he even made a few suggestions to make things better but still knew his boundaries when it came to me deciding whether to incorporate his ideas or not. He even got along well with Santana, well as well as Santana can get with an employee that is. But other than her, everyone loved him, I mean, who wouldn't? He was very friendly and gave very good constructive criticism; he was like a guy version of me except he wasn't as awesome as I and he wasn't engaged to a hot Latina. He was actually single, a few of the girls found that out pretty quick, and though most of my guy dancer friends are gay, Jeremy was straight. Sadly for the girls, Jeremy was very good at drawing the line between work and play, plus he had his own personal rule; never date a dancer. I thought the rule, in my opinion, was silly at first but when I thought about the few times I ended up dating one of my dancer friends I changed my mind. I mean, the sex was really good and all because of the, you know, flexibility, though none compare to sex with Santana, but some dancers aren't very faithful. Then again, that's just from my own personal experiences; Jeremy could have his own little theory on the rule.

Along with having a new assistant at SnixxJuice, Santana's also started helping me with setting up the dance program. She was the one who did all the business part of it since I'm not really too smart in that department, while I just designed flyers and posters and all that kind of stuff. I even did a little interview a few days ago to talk about its opening, and since then I've got tons of positive feedback and a long list of people wanting to sign their kids up already. I'm really excited to see how it goes, but since San doesn't want me to actually open the place until I've hired a second assistant, I've had Heather swing by some of my practices at SnixxJuice just to get her acquainted with how I work. It's still funny how nervous and jumpy she gets around me, but I think she's starting to get used to the idea that she's working for me now.

I was just walking up to the usual tree I stand by to wait for Bella to come out when I caught a glimpse of a shaggy haired brunette with his hands dug into his pockets as he kicked at the ground with his eyes lowered. He kind of looked upset, but then again, I couldn't really see his fa-oh my God!-he's got a black eye!

"Hey!" I called as he walked past me. His head shot up and it was like a glint of fear flashed in his eyes. He gave me a weak smile and tried straightening up when he realized who had called for him. "Come here." I saw him swallow hard before he looked around nervously then walked over.

"Hi." He said in a small voice, very different from the last time I talked to him. I eyed him carefully, but he just averted his gaze back towards the ground.

"I've been looking for you." I said as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but first, what happened to your eye?" I asked as I tried dipping my head down to make eye contact but he quickly looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Nothin' big, it's just a scratch."

"Actually no, _that's _a pretty big shiner." I sighed with my arms folding over my chest as I nodded to his deep purple bruise. He didn't speak for awhile; he didn't even make eye contact with me, just focused hard on the ground. "You know, you can tell me what happened. If you're in danger or something, I can help you. I don't know how yet, but I can figure it out." His head jolted up and his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me." He snapped.

"Because you're just a kid, I don't have to know you to show some compassion." I replied, noticing the pain in his eyes. His shoulders slumped as his touch exterior seemed to soften.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm not used to someone actually caring." He was just about the same height as me, maybe an inch taller, but just then he looked so small, like a little kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar or something.

"That's fine; I'm used to people telling me that." I answered happily, my thoughts all flooding with the many times Santana's tried pushing me away because she's never had someone genuinely care about her either. I draped my arm over the kid's shoulder as I tugged him to stand over by the tree I was previously waiting by. "But hey, the reason why I've been looking for you is that I'm opening up a dance studio and I'm looking for assistants. I've already hired one, she's pretty freaking awesome, but my fiancée says she wants me to hire another." I said casually as I dropped my arm from his shoulders and leaned up against the tree. He looked to me with lips parted and wide eyes. "So yeah, you know anyone that might be interested? They really have to have a passion for it though; I'll only accept the best." I sent him a cheeky grin as he started to blink furiously and shake his head in disbelief.

"When do I audition?" He blurted as his spirits instantly brightened. I let out a chuckle at his sudden mood change and shrugged.

"How's tomorrow?" I asked, "You start college yet?"

"I-uh-yeah." He stammered still looking like I just told him Santa's really real, because he is.

"Okay, that's good. Just come on over to SnixxJuice whenever your classes are done."

"Oh, I can totally blow off class for this!" He replied excitedly, but I just folded my arms and shook my head sternly.

"No. Your school comes first, get your education." I said seriously.

"Oh-yeah, of course-school's first-yeah." He corrected with a nod. "I'll even bring you my grades if you want me to!" I giggled again at his excitement. "Seriously, I'll do it."

"If you want rub how smart you are in my face then go right ahead." I teased as the school bell rang and kids began pouring out of the building. As always, it was easy to spot the little blonde bolting across the grassy field towards me. "See you tomorrow." I waved as I stared walking towards Bella.

"Hey, wait." He called with his hand extended. I spun around to face him with my brows raised. "Thank you." He sighed with a tight lipped grin. "Really, thank you for this." I shrugged with a smug grin.

"You're not hired _yet_." I winked, "But I'm sure you'll do great."

"Oh, I'll do my best!" He answered confidently, "You won't regret this." I gave him one last smile before turning back just in time to catch Bella jump up at me.

"Brittty!" She yelled practically blowing out my ear drum as she clung tightly to my neck.

"Man, you're getting heavy." I huffed as I hugged the little girl back and set her on the ground. "How was school? You make any new friends?"

"Mm, yeah! Lots of friends! One girl even invited me to her birthday party!" She answered excitedly as she waved a hot pink sparkly invitation in the air. "See!"

"Yeah, Peanut, looks fun!" I replied as tightened my grip on her hand as we crossed the street. The rest of the walk was filled with more stories of her day at school and questions about my day and all that good stuff. We were quick when walking up the steps since Bella had to _potty _really bad all of a sudden; thankfully Quinn was just unlocking the door.

"Hey Bells, how was scho-"

"Gotta pee, gotta pee!" She huffed as she pushed pass Quinn's legs leaving both of us laughing.

"Girl's gotta go." I shrugged when Quinn sent me a questioning look. She shook her head with a smile and gestured for me to go in first. I was just about to go sit on the couch when Quinn zoomed in front of me with her arms out.

"Wait, wait!" She yelled causing me to look at her strange and freeze in my spot. She bent down and picked up the throw blanket that was thrown carelessly over the edge of the arm rest of the couch leaving a little corner touching the floor and placed it back on the back of the couch. "Alright, you can walk." I rolled my eyes at her after letting out a chuckle. "Hey, I don't want to see a super worried Santana again unless there's a baby involved!" She called over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm back." Bella chirped as she hopped up on the couch next to me and cuddled into my side.

"Hope you washed your hands, missy!" Quinn called from the kitchen making Bella's head perk up.

"I did, mama!" She answered then laid her head back down against my side. I giggled at the two's exchanged before settling in to watch whatever Bella had turned on TV. "Oh look Britty, that's you and Sanny and Bryce!" Bella squeaked as she shot up from my side and pointed at the TV.

"Oh man, Bryce is going to love this." I laughed, "I can't believe they're still showing this that happened like two months ago!" Quinn walked around the couch and presented Bella and I with a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Awh, I miss these." I sighed as Quinn took the spot on the other side of Bella. "Thanks, Quinny!" She just smiled back and did a little shrug.

"Is that Bryce?" Quinn laughed as she nodded to the TV screen showing a shocked looking Bryce as Santana tried pushing her into The Coffee Shop. "I bet she just _loves_ that."

"Yeah, she still calls me every time she sees it asking if there's someone I can call to tell them to take it down because it's _embarrassing _to her." I giggled as I took a bite of the sandwich.

"HA, poor kid." She sighed before turning her attention to me. "Have you and Santana started the wedding planning yet? Actually, more importantly, have you guys set a date?" I nodded frantically as I tried to swallow all my food before talking.

"Y-yeah, well no..but we've set a date!" I answered happily, "It'll be in May."

"May? This is gunna be a long engagement then, why May?"

"Cause' San said May's the month where work's not that busy, plus I like the weather.." She just shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm guessing it'll be an outside ceremony then?"

"Uhm, I guess."

"Will the reception be outside too?"

"Don't know."

"Have you guys picked a time?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you guys suck at planning." She laughed, "What about a date? You guys have to have picked the actual day, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, we got that far!" I answered triumphantly. "It'll be on the fourth."

"Oh no, does this have to do with that thing Bryce taught you?" She asked with her eyes narrowing on me and her lips curling into a grin.

"No.."

"Britt.."

"Maybe?"

"Britt."

"Come on, Q, you don't think that's clever? May the FOURTH be with you!" I urged with my cheek bulging with food but she just let out a breathy laugh. "You know it's good, you're just jealous."

"You're right, Britt, so so jealous." She tried to say without laughing then there was a long pause. "I mean, you haven't even _seen_ Star Wars.."

"Oh, is that where it's from?"

"See! That's what I mean!" She laughed again even harder.

"Whatever, San liked it so as long as she likes and as long as I like then we don't care what you think." I joked back. "Just remember to show up."

"Oh, with such a catchy date name I doubt I'll forget!"

_The Morning;_

I had been on my way to Santana's office when I had heard some whimpering coming from the bathroom. With brows furrowed, I hesitantly pushed the door open to find one of the stall occupied.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine." The voice was familiar, even through its sniffles.

"Jenna?" I asked cautiously, "Does this have to do with Santana? If it does, I'll talk to her, I won't say any names, but she can't keep doing thi-"

"No, it's not Santana." She answered as she exited the bathroom with red eyes. She gave me a weak smile before walking over to the sinks and attempted to fix her smudged eyeliner. "Thanks for saying that though." I leaned back against the tiled wall and shrugged innocently.

"You sure you're okay? Most people don't hide in a stall crying like that unless something's wrong." She concentrated on washing her hands and shook her head.

"It's just boyfriend troubles, but I'm not going to let it affect my work." She answered confidently then lifted her head up to look at me through the mirror. "I love him, but he can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I nodded with a small smile, "There's been tons of times where Santana's drove me up the wall with crazy but I'm in love with her so I can deal with it, I'm sure I've got the same effect on her too." Jenna smiled adoringly at me before dropping her gaze on drying her hands.

"I really admire you guys, your love for each other is just so I don't know, real." She replied with her eyes still focused on her hands. "I hope to experience that one day."

"You will." I said confidently as I gave her a pat on the back. "You know, unlike Santana, I like to make friends with the people I work with, so if you ever need to talk to someone or something I'm here." I answered as I turned to leave.

"Thanks Brittany, I just might take you up on that offer one day. You seem like an easy person to talk to." She replied with a tight lipped grin. If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that then I'd be rich! But I just sent her a nod and went back to Santana's office.

"Hey babe!" I called as I pushed the door open to see her studying some papers on her desk. "Working hard?"

"Hardly working." She smirked as she set her pen down and rested her chin in her hands as she stared lovingly up at me. I giggled and went to sit at the edge of her desk.

"So I guess we have to postpone our night in tonight." I sighed with my shoulders slumped.

"Did you get a call from Kurt too?" She groaned and I nodded. "I'm just going to tell him to come over here; I'm not going to deprive my lady of some cuddles just because he wants to talk." She shrugged, "I would much rather chill on a couch in my sweat pants-"

"Or no pants."

"Yeah, or that," She smirked up at me, "with my fiancée and maybe like some ice cream or popcorn or something and a movie based on animated Disney princesses because my baby loves her some Disney, rather than listen to him talk my ear off about some tabloids or whatever."

"True." I nodded as I hopped off the edge of her desk, "Call him, tell him to come by around 5."

"Will do, babe." She said and pulled me down for a quick kiss to my lips. I rested my hands on her arm rests of her chair and smiled into another kiss then another then- "Alright, leave before I get distracted." She laughed as she playfully pushed me away and swatted at my butt as I turned.

_That Afternoon;_

"Hey guys, go on and take your lunch!" I called as I switched off the music and grabbed for my towel to dab at my sweat glistening forehead. The dancers spread out to their duffle bags and slowly left the room, but just as Jeremy was about to walk out, I called him over.

"Yes?" He asked as he wrapped his red towel around the back of his neck and tugged at the ends.

"You mind carrying this box of papers to Santana's office?" I asked as I nodded over to the box near my desk. "I tried lifting it earlier, but I couldn't even kick it to move." He nodded with a smile and followed me over to the box. He kneeled down and lifted it up with ease. "You got it?"

"Yup." He answered then followed me to Santana's office, and like usual, every girl that he walked past jaws would drop in awe. I thought it was funny, and so did he.

"Next time I'm gunna need you to put on a less revealing shirt." I joked as we saw a one of the employees stumble over her feet as we walked pass.

"I'm wearing a regular tshirt, Brittany, not stop is a turtle neck." He chuckled and I swear I saw girls swoon over him. I directed my eyes on them, making them scurry back to their desks.

"Well, next time you leave the room I'm making you wear a hoodie!" I laughed as I knocked on San's door. "Knock. Knock." I said and poked my head in. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, Britt." San laughed as I pushed the door open more to let Jeremy walk past.

"Hi, Miss Lopez." He greeted politely as he gave her a charming smile. "Where would you li-"He stopped short when he faced Jenna. I watched as she smiled bashfully at the ground but quickly straightened up. "Uh-where do you want me to put this?" He asked with the shake of his head then turned back to Santana who was already smirking at the interaction.

"You can just set it over there by the window." She nodded in the direction which just so happened to be right next to Jenna's desk. "Right next to Jenna's desk." She looked back at me and wiggled her brows all while nodding over to Jenna and Jeremy. I just rolled my eyes at her and mouthed _stop_ to her at which she just shook her head. "So Jeremy, how old are you?" She asked sweetly and I threw a hand to my forehead. Here we go.

"I'm 25." He answered as he set the box down and spun around to walk over to me.

"Huh, same age as Jenna." She answered innocently, "What a coincide-"

"Alright Jeremy, you can go on lunch now. Bye." I cut her off quickly and practically pushed him out of the room. San just sat back in her chair laughing. "Jenna, can you give us a sec?" She nodded frantically and left the room just as quick. As soon as the door shut, I spun back around to face Santana. "What the heck, babe?"

"What?" She asked innocently. I eyed her carefully. "Oh come on, did you not see how they looked at each other?"

"What are you, some match maker now?" I teased as I approached the side of her desk. She just spun her chair so that her knees brushed pass mine as her hands reached for the backs of my thighs.

"Hm, nope, but I am in need of some sweet lady kisses." She cooed as she tugged at the hem of my shirt, forcing me to lean over.

"You should really get to know your employees, because if you did you'd know that Jenna has a boyfriend." I sighed as she looked up at me with lusty eyes.

"Oh I know all about him, he's a dick to her." She grumbled as her hands pushed up the front of my shirt and her nails dragged down my stomach.

"Stop, I'm sweaty." I giggled when her hand started traveling up higher.

"I've told you already, that's how I like it." She sighed as she our lips crashed together. I reached for her arm rests of her chair to steady myself as her hands slid up my back then dragged her nails down along my skin sending chills along my spine. She pulled away from the kiss slightly, only to reconnect with a more passionate one. It didn't take long for our tongues to swipe at each other's lips and teeth to nibble before we were panting. She pulled back again to trail soft kisses up my neck until she was just an inch away from my ear, "I like it when you're all hot and sweaty and dir-"

"Hey Britta-Oh!-uh, I'm sorry." Jenna stammered as she opened the door and tried to scurry out.

"Damnit, not again!" Santana huffed as Jenna began to leave. "Too late, get back in here." She sighed and Jenna scampered in with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I-I should've knocked.." She muttered with her eyes averted to the floor. I stood back from Santana's chair trying to stifle a laugh from Santana being sexually frustrated now and Jenna looking like she just saw her parents doing it.

"Yeah, you think?" Santana began to snap but I just placed my hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"It's okay Jenna, San will live." I teased, "But what were you going to say?"

"Uhm, oh! Someone named Colton is here to see you; he's waiting in the studio."

"Oh, awesome!" I cheered and looked down at Santana who was still stewing in her frustration. "Wanna take a break and watch an audition?" I asked with a toothy grin. "It'll be fun?"

"Is it the home wrecker?" She asked with her arms crossing.

"No, it's _Colton_." I laughed and squeezed a little at her shoulders. "Come on, Sanny.."

"I guess..someone has to make sure you don't go kissing peoples' cheeks." She sighed.

"Nope, only people I'll be kissing is you." I answered triumphantly as I spun around swiftly.

Santana then stood up too as she shot a glare at Jenna. "Go to lunch." She directed and Jenna instantly nodded and went for her things.

"You need to be nice." I scolded as we began walking towards the studio but she just smirked up at me. "She's a nice person."

"I am! I just sent her on lunch, maybe her and Jeremy will have lunch together.."

"Oh my God, San, leave them alone. She's in a relationship and Jeremy is a focused employee." I laughed as I pushed open the door of the studio to see Colton waiting patiently. "Hey Colton, this is my fiancée Santana, Santana this is Colton."

"Hi, nice to meet you, it's an honor." He said politely as he reached for Santana's hand to shake.

"Wow, that's a pretty nice eye you got there." Santana nodded, "Hope the other guy's looks just as good." Colton smiled down at the floor and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he got a matching lip if you know what I mean." He answered making Santana nod with a knowing smile before she went and sat down on an empty stool.

"Well anyway, ready to dance?" I asked as I walked over to the music, "This is how it works: I play music and you adapt to it. Okay?" Colton nodded confidently. "Alright, here we go." I walked over to Santana as we watched Colton get acquainted to the music. His style was very different from Heather's well practiced, precise, movements. Colton was raw; his moves had emotion, passion even! Everything he did screamed streets, and I loved it; he and Heather would be a perfect pair. I walked back over and stopped the music.

"How was that?" He asked breathlessly as he smiled hopefully at me. "Was that good enough?" I looked over to Santana who was just as shocked as I was to see that this kid could actually move well.

"You were awesome!" I cheered, "I'll need you to come here every Wednesday and Friday when you're finished with class to get used to the way I teach, that way you and Heather will sort of be on the same page." He smiled widely at me. "Oh, Heather's the other assistant, you'll like her, she's really nice."

"Holy shit, I can't believe this!" He gasped as he did a little fist pump. "Oh shit, I'm sorry for saying-shit-I said it again. Agh! Sorry, I'm just really excited an-" I set my hands on his shoulders to try and calm him a bit as Santana and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"We're all adults here, it's cool to let out a bad word every now and then." I teased then nodded over to Santana, "I mean, look at her, she's got a mouth of a sailor!"

"That is completely accurate." San shrugged, "But no one has the balls to tell me to watch my mouth, so fuck it." She winked and it nearly made the boy pass out.

"Your fiancée is so hot, and you're really hot too, I'm working for the two hottest girls in New York.." He sighed with eyes still wide from shock. After a few more minutes of him freaking out, we worked out a little schedule and I sent him on his way so that I could finish practice with Jeremy and my dancers.

_A Few Hours Later;_

"Alright, what was _so _important that you couldn't wait to tell us?" Santana huffed as Kurt waltzed in and took the seat across from Santana and I.

"Well, actually, this is more good news for Brittany." He replied then laid out a magazine. "It says here-"

"Oh come on, we've been through this before Kurt, you don't need to resort to reading the tabloids, if you wanna know something, just ask us." Santana groaned as he began flipping the pages. He just sent her an eye roll and pointed to something on the page.

"First of all, that's a lie, you'd never tell me something the first time if I asked." He laughed, "And second, this is a good thing. You guys don't even know about this." He added then spun the magazine around for us to read. Santana and I both leaned in slowly trying to read the caption of a little picture of the SnixxJuice.

_With the addition of Brittany Pierce, former choreographer for Showtimes, to the #1 rated record label in New York responsible for the amazing dance routines found in the latest Mercedes Jones music video, and having had Mercedes Jones first 3 singles debut at #1 on Billboard's Hot 100, SnixxJuice could very well be coming up on its first ever GRAMMY nomination. _

"Holy fuck!" Santana exclaimed as her eyes went wide and she looked from me to Kurt in a mixture of shock and amazement. "HOLY FUCK!" She said again as she started laughing.

"I don't get it? They didn't even mention your name.." I sighed as I looked to her confused but Kurt and her just giggled.

"Babe, I _am _SnixxJuice, every part of my being I've put into this place, they don't have to mention my name because everyone knows damn well who's in charge here." She replied as she reached for the paper and reread the caption over and over with her smile growing bigger each time. "I can't fucking believe this! Does Mercedes know?"

"Oh yes, she knows." Kurt chuckled, "She had about the same reaction as you did, minus the cursing."

"This is so great, San!" I cheered and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'm so so proud of you!"

"Hey, I wasn't completely alone in all of this." She replied sweetly and pointed at my name on the paper causing me to turn a deep shade of red. "You should be just as proud of yourself because I couldn't have done this without you." I smiled at her bashfully as she spoke.

"Geez, can you two be anymore sickeningly cute?" Kurt teased as he took back his magazine. "Speaking of cute, have you guys started the wedding planning? Britt told me a few days about that it's in May, which I love."

"Kurt, it's only September..we've got a whole EIGHT months to figure it out." Santana answered as she finally tore her eyes away from mine.

"Oh dear God, you guys haven't started yet?" He gasped, "You know how long it takes to book a venue? At this rate, you'll be having the wedding out in a park somewhere with a playground!"

"Oh that'll be fun!" I chimed making Santana laugh and turn her attention back on the frantic Kurt.

"Chill, we're getting a wedding planner asap." Santana shrugged as her hand found mine and set it on her thigh.

"Wow. I. am. Offended." He answered with his eyes closed.

"Awh, what? Why?" I asked and sent San a pout.

"I refuse to let you two waste your money on some wanna be when you've got a perfectly capable gay right here who would _love _to help you guys with this." He answered, "You know, Britt, I've always thought my calling was wedding planning.." He winked making me turn to San with a toothy grin.

"Fine. You can plan our wedding, Kurt." Santana sighed with a smile.

"Yay!" He chirped as he clapped his hands together, "This is outstanding! You'll both be beautiful and you'll just love everything, you wait!" He said and hopped up from the chair throwing goodbyes of his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"I really don't care what the wedding's like, as long as I'm married to you, everything after will be just as perfect." Santana cooed as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go home now, I wanna cuddle with my super sweet wifey to be."

_Later That Night;_

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay up for this movie?" I asked as I walked around the couch wielding a big bowl of popcorn to find Santana lounging on the couch with her eyelids drooping.

"Mhm, just come here already, I'm cold." She mumbled as she propped her head up on her hand.

"Oh, I'll get a blanket too then." I huffed and took off towards the bedroom to grab one of the many throw blankets we've collected over the year then made my way back to the living room. "Alright, scooch." I teased as I handed her the bowl and gripped the corners of the blanket and draped it over my shoulders as I crawled up behind her, careful not to make her spill the popcorn. I rested my head on the arm rest while covering her body with some of the blanket I had been holding on to as I wrapped my arm around her, letting the blanket drop so I could reach for the popcorn. She wiggled back into me and tilted her head up to catch my lips in a brief kiss.

"Mm, buttery." She teased as she rolled back over to face the tv.

"Oh, I got another call from Bryce about them showing her with us on tv again, she's so mad still." I laughed, "It's great."

"Yeah, you're such a kind big sister." She joked in reply. "So so caring." I just shrugged innocently as I settled against her, nibbling on the popcorn when thoughts of running into Santana's sister a few months ago entered my mind. Though I've tried asking about her, she always seems to say she'll get around to telling me sooner or later. I don't know how she could be so upset with someone who's actually supportive of our relationship. It's strange.

"Hey San?"

"Nope, we're not going to talk about it." She answered quickly.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask.." I sighed but she just looked over her shoulder at me with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"You were going to ask about Cassie, I know you Britt." She answered.

"Well, how about you end me ever asking again and just tell me already?"

"Ugh, fine." She sighed then shuffled around to face me. "She's the reason why I dropped out of medical school. When we were younger, it was like a given that we were going to have careers in the medical field, or for her dental, but as I got older and my passion for music grew, I knew I wasn't going to be happy. Cassie was the one who always encouraged me to keep singing, even when my dad thought it should just be a hobby. He'd say, 'You can't sing your way to pay the bills.' And somewhere deep down I knew he was right, but Cassie always told me to keep practicing because one day I'd be famous. She said that my voice was a gift and gifts are meant to be shared."

"You guys were really close, huh?" I said when she began to trail off.

"Uh-huh, we were." She mumbled with her eyes glued to her hands fiddling with the frayed edges of the blanket. "I had just started my second year of medical school; she was close to being finished when she told me that I should do something that makes _me _happy not what would make _dad _happy. She said money can't fix everything and that I should follow my dreams; that she believed I'd be something great. A week later I decided to drop out, and when my parents found out all hell broke loose." She sighed with her eyes shut tightly. "They were so pissed at me, well mainly my dad because well, you know, my mom was pretty upset too, but I didn't really care. What hurt me the most was when they were lecturing me, telling me all these things I've heard them warn me about before, Cassie didn't stand up for me not one damn time. My dad told me what a mistake this was and how there's no way this will have a good outcome, and I just stared at Cassie for help, just some type of words of encouragement or something, but she just stayed silent. Just like my mom, she'd never defy my dad, so she just let me take the beating, even though _she _was the one who convinced me to do this. God, she just stood there.." She huffed as a little anger rose up within her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, rubbing at her back gently. "When they shut me out and cut off all money that they were helping me pay for school with, they told Cassie to look at me as what _not_ to do. He said, 'Cassie, this is what happens when you let silly dreams take over the real ones.' She didn't even say anything then, just remained quiet, staring at me like she wanted to say something but couldn't." I felt a tear trickle down from her eye and land on my neck only making want to hold on to her tighter.

"Don't cry, baby, look at you now." I cooed and brushed at her hair with my hand, "You're so successful and I'm so proud of you. You might even get a GRAMMY this year! Don't cry." I said comfortingly. She just smiled up at me weakly.

"I was so mad at her, B, but seeing her again, with a kid, I just-I can't hate her forever." She sighed, "I have a nephew and I-I didn't even know about him! That's my sister and I know nothing about her but what my parents tell me." She rambled, "She's right, I need to forgive her. I've got to fix this.."

"Well, I might be able to help you with that." I answered as she tilted her head up to look at me with furrowed brows.

"How?"

"She gave me her business card, I've been keeping it until you felt comfortable talking about it because if you're comfortable talking to me then you'll be fine talking with her."

"Really?" She gasped and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been hiding it under the lamp since you never dust under there." I teased.

"I love you," She sighed happily and pressed her lips to mine. "So. So. So. So. Much." She said, laying a new kiss after each word. I smiled into the last one as she shuffled around to face the tv again.

"Yeah, you better." I teased as we settled back into watching the movie. We were about 30 minutes into the movie when we ran out of popcorn.

"Should I make some more?" I asked as I propped myself up to hover over her. I caught her eyes closed at first but she quickly opened them again. "Too late, caught you snoozin'." I teased as I picked up the bowl and carefully slid it on the coffee table.

"I wasn't, I was just resting my eyes.." She mumbled in her sleepy voice.

"Uh-huh, sure. You don't have to lie." I laughed softly as I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "We can go to be now if you want."

"Meh, don't wanna move."

"I'll carry you."

"But I'm fat."

"HA! What?"

"Yeah, just kidding." She laughed lazily, "I'm hot.

"Yes, yes you are." I replied, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Nu-uh, I just wanna stay here.." She mumbled, her voice growing quieter and quieter.

"We're both going to wake up tomorrow with really sore backs, baby."

"That's okay, it's Friday. No work tomorrow, so we can sleep in and we'll take turns giving back massages and watch cartoons cause you love cartoons and you can eat pancakes and I can eat you and we can shower and not shower then we can stay in bed all day and not sleep and it'll be great." She sighed then began to spin around in my embrace as her arms snaked around my waist. I looked down at her to see that her eyes were fully closed now and her lips were pouted in that way she usually does when she's about to knock out.

"Sounds fun, good think I bought all those energy drinks." I giggled as she snuggled closer to me.

"I just wanna lay like this forevaa." She sighed in a sing songy voice that made me laugh a little.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping talking.." I whispered as I reached for the remote to turn the tv off.

"I dun sleepy talk." She mumbled, her words slurring as she fell into a deeper sleep.

"Yeah, uh huh." I smiled, "And I don't like gummy bears." She just smiled and nuzzled her way into the crook of my neck, leaving just one light kiss to my collarbone as she drifted completely off. I made sure she was completely covered by the blanket before kissing her forehead and followed her into a much needed rest.

* * *

A/N Tried to add extra fluff in places, to counteract whatever Glee's throwing at us tonight, but since my draft didn't really call for that much fluff I think I failed LOL. My bad! Whatever happens though, Brittana's endgame..at least in fanfiction. Let me know! : )


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets

CHAPTER 16

_November 2015;_

"Baby, wake up!" I chirped as I tossed off the blankets from my legs and sat up on the edge of the bed. I looked over at the clock on the night stand; 3 hours till we have to go to the airport. This would be the first year that my parents and Bryce are actually spending Thanksgiving here _and _it's the first year Quinn and Bella will be visiting Sam's parents so they won't be attending. I stretched my arms and twisted my back before leaning back down on the bed to give Santana a nudge. "Babe, if you don't wake up now you won't have enough time to get ready.."

"Mm, I sleepy.." She mumbled and burrowed further into her pillow. A small smile crept up on her lips as she curled her hands around the edge of the comforter and brought it closer to her chin. I hovered over her a minute longer, letting my hand rest on her hip as I smiled lovingly down at her; why does she have to be so cute when she's asleep? I just couldn't make her get up especially when she looked so comfortable all wrapped up like that, she'd be so sad.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 more minutes." I sighed and kissed the little sliver of bare shoulder that she had poking out from under the blankets and pushed myself off the bed. I walked straight for the bathroom, deciding that I'd go ahead and start the shower while I make San some coffee. She doesn't usually drink it on the weekends, but I think she's going to need it today. After setting up the coffee machine with one of her favorite blends, I was back in our bathroom stripping from my pajamas and pushing open the steam covered shower door. I was only standing under the stream for about 5 minutes when I saw the shower door slide open from the corner of my eye followed by tanned arms curling around my waist, hugging me from behind. I smiled down at her hands before overlapping them with my own, "Awh, you're a whole two minutes early, I'm so proud."

"Yeah, well..I feel like I'm still asleep.." She muttered as she pressed her cheek to my shoulder blade and leaned into me. "So so tired."

"Huh, and whose fault is that?" I giggled as I spun around to face her then cradled her face in my hands. I was blocking the stream of water from hitting her so she was able to look up at me without getting blinded. She bit down on her bottom lip in that guilty way she does then shrugged innocently.

"Not mine."

"Oh yeah, sure!" I laughed as I dropped my hands from her cheeks and let them fall to her hips. "I'm pretty sure you screaming _babe don't fucking stop_ has something to do with you not getting enough sleep." She just rolled her eyes and pushed me back so that she was under the shower head.

"I just don't see how you're not tired.." She sighed as she let the water run over her body, "I'm pretty sure you went to sleep after me too."

"Stamina, baby, I've got it." I winked as I stepped closer to her so that we were both under the stream. "It takes lost of practice; you'll get there one day." She rolled her eyes again at me as she tugged me closer by my waist.

"Practice, huh?" She smirked.

"Mhm." I nodded, "I know a really good way to wake you up if you're _that_ sleepy still." I said, my voice growing husky sounding as I took another step forward so that she was pressed up against the wall. She quirked a brow as I planted my hands against the wall to the sides of her head then slowly leaned in, leaving just an inch of space between our lips. "It doesn't involve coffee either, though I did make you som-" She cut me off by closing the distance and trailing her hands up my spine, stopping at the middle of my back before moving them up further until she was resting at my shoulder blades. Our lips molded together as her hands kept pressing into my back, pulling me so that our bodies were completely flush. I dropped my hands from the shower wall and slipped them between our bodies to smooth down her chest, moving so slowly, memorizing how her wet skin felt beneath my finger tips, that she started leaning into my touch, causing me to smirk and press her back down. She let out a desperate moan at my actions, but being the stubborn girl she is, she tried bucking into me again.

"Let's get to practicing then.."

_5 Days Ago;_

"Ohh, can we get this, San? Bryce loves this!" I cheered as I held up a pumpkin pie.

"Sure, B." She laughed as I added yet another thing to our cart that was mostly for my baby sister. So I like to spoil her, sorry not sorry. "What does Bryce like to drink?"

"Oh, !" I answered knowingly.

"Huh, just like you." She laughed and grabbed the 2 liter bottle then set it down in the cart.

"Yeah, I blame myself. I only let her drink Dr. Pepper when we were little because for the longest time I thought that she wouldn't get sick if she drank something with the name doctor in it." I replied embarrassingly. "It was silly."

"Awh, such a caring big sister you are." She cooed as she hooked her arm around mine as I pushed the cart. "You're really excited about her coming here, I can tell."

"Yeah!" I squeaked and bounced in my step. "I feel like I haven't seen her in so long.." I sighed and watched as she gave me a weak smile and nodded. I kinda felt bad about acting so happy that my sister was coming knowing how broken San's relationship with Cassie was."I heard you talking to Cassie the other night, you guys have been calling each other a lot lately."

"Yeah, it's just small talk though..like 'how was your day?' and 'listen to what Mason did earlier' nothing really ground breaking, you know?" I nodded to her as I pushed the cart behind her when she unhooked her arm from mine and started grabbing more things from our list.

"You should ask her to come here for Thanksgiving!" I squeaked as I shrugged my shoulders. She spun around and stared at me with her head tilted. "Really! That way you two can talk more and my family can finally meet someone from your side."

"I-I don't know, B, she might have plans already.."

"Have you asked?"

"No?"

"Then how do you know if she has plans or not if you haven't even asked yet?" I smirked with my hands on my hips. "It wouldn't hurt." She rested her hands on the end of the cart and bit on her lip as she stared into our basket.

"I guess I could.." She shrugged, "But she might be-"

"Baby, you're thinking too much." I cooed as she looked up from the cart and smiled weakly.

"Should I wait till we get home, or.."

"Still thinking too much." I teased as she walked back over to me and hooked her arm through mine as I started pushing the cart again. "Why don't you just call now?"

"Can I just text her?" She pouted.

"Sure, it doesn't matter I guess." I laughed. She nodded and dug out her phone from her purse and typed out a message.

"Alright, I did it." She huffed as she stuffed the phone back into her purse. "Now let's get back to this shopping, I'm sick of this place already." She groaned as we walked into the meat department.

"Do you even know how to cook a turkey?" I asked through a breathy laugh as she leaned over looking into the nearly empty bin.

"I can always look it up, they probably have a tutorial or something on Youtube.." She answered as she sorted through the remaining turkeys. I propped my foot up on the cart and leaned over to rest my chin in my hand as I watched her continue to look for a decent sized turkey.

"So you _don't _know how then?" I asked as a smile formed on my lips as my eyes landed on her ass as she bent over the wall of the bin even further. She doesn't usually wear jeans, but when she does, damn. Whoever created those things deserves tons of medals because Santana in a pair of black jeans is probably one of the hottest things ever. I mean I could just stand here and stare at it all day, like the things I'd do to-

"Did you hear what I said, B?"

"Huh?" I blurted and blinked my eyes.

"You're staring at my ass, aren't you?" She laughed as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Keep it in your pants, babe." I just smiled back and wiggled my eyebrows at her before turning to look elsewhere. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one admiring my fiancée's view; two guys each lugging a 24-pack of beer were practically drooling over her. It would've been fine because I know she's hot and all, but they had no shame in staring. I could practically see them ripping her clothes off with their eyes and it made me a little agitated. The longer I looked at them, the quicker my anger boiled up in me. It was then when one of the guys decided to pull out his phone and pointed the camera in her direction; that's when I snapped.

"Hey babe, do you thi-hey! Where're you going?" I heard her ask but I was already making a bee line straight for them. I saw red; it was like the same color red I saw when Santana sang 'Blow Me' at Showtimes. My fists were balled up and my jaw was clenched tight as they saw me approaching. The two looked to each other with puzzled faces.

"Hey there, Blondie, can I help you?" One of the guys asked in a seductive tone as he looked to me with flirty eyes. _That _made me want to punch him even more, not only was he staring at San's ass, but he had the nerve to try and flirt with me also? No.

"Yeah, keep your creepy perv eyes to yourself and off of my _fiancee's _ass!" I snapped. The two looked to each other again with raised brows and smirks on their lips.

"Nice, lesbians! Score!" The other cheered then directed his gaze on me, "We're having a party later, you guys should swing by." My lips parted at the invitation as shock overtook me. Did they not recognize who I was or did they just not care?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped as I stared at the two.

"No, it'd be fun. Would you two be interested in having a thre-" I knew what he was going to say already, and that's what caused me to wind back my fist readying myself to smash it against his smug face. Just as I was about to do so, I was cut short by an arm slipping around my waist and protectively tugging me back.

"Don't finish that." Santana growled, "You'll piss her off even more, and she's not very forgiving when she's angry and if you make her angry you'll make me angry and I'm _pretty _sure you've heard of me, I'm kind of important so if you want to keep the use of your small dicks I suggest you move along now." She set her free hand on my shoulder, turning me back in the direction of the cart, as she gave them one last glare.

"Those fucking assholes, did you hear them?!" I huffed as she pushed me towards the cart that was still parked by the turkey bin. "Disgusting."

"Come on, Tiger, let's go back over here first." San cooed as she held onto me tightly. I probably could've tore away from her and given one of those guys a piece of my mind, but something about having her touching me really calmed me down. I looked over my shoulder at them, glaring like it was my best thing, until I heard San snicker and pull my chin to look down at her. "Focus babe, they're not worth it."

"B-But they were staring at your ass, no one's allowed to do that but me.." I pouted as she continued to cup my chin. She just giggled and shook her head before pulling me down to connect our lips.

"You're so sexy when you're pissed, you know that?" She teased as she dropped her hand from my chin then let it slide down my arm. "But let's just ignore them, okay? We're public figures now; we can't get into fights too often anymore without getting sued or something."

"San.." I sighed, but she just giggled and pulled me towards the turkey bin. I was still a little heated, but just one little kiss like that could do wonders and suddenly I don't really remember why I had been so angry. "Fine."

"You mind grabbing that one over there?" She asked sweetly as she pointed to one of the turkeys. "I risk bailing you out of jail if I bend over.."

"Oh, you'd love it." I joked as I leaned in. "I'd be a hardened criminal, I'd have so much street cred..so hood." She let out another laugh as I reached for the turkey and placed it in the cart.

"Alright, come on my little hoodrat." She teased as she looked down at our list we made earlier. "We need to go get you more gummy bears; your jar is empty again."

"Oh yeah, can't live without that.."

_An Hour Later;_

"Are these supposed to be refrigerated?" I asked as I held up a bag of apples. "Actually I like my apples cold so I'm gunna put them in the fridge." I shrugged and set them down in the vegetable drawer. I continued to unpack the groceries noticing that Santana had totally disappeared. "I know you did all the shopping, but you're seriously not gunna help me?" I called but still no answer. "Well fine then, rude." I joked but I was really just talking to myself. I went back to putting away the groceries when I heard San shuffle in. I looked over my shoulder at her as she grabbed a bag and emptied it on the counter. "Finally, I was talking to you.."

"My bad, I was checking my phone." She answered as she slid a box of stuffing onto the shelf.

"Oh, still no answer?"

"Nope." She sighed, "She's probably got plans already.." She sounded a little hurt when she said that. I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms then set my chin on her shoulder.

"Just give it a little longer, babe, maybe she's working or something and hasn't seen it yet?" I said softly and kissed her cheek, "Gotta believe!" She snickered at my sudden burst of enthusiasm and spun in the embrace. She threw her arms around my neck and rolled up on her toes to kiss my lips.

"You're right, I'm just being anxio-" Just then her phone buzzed on the counter signaling a new text.

"See, there you go!" I laughed as she lunged for her phone. I watched as a smile instantly stretched across her face and the she her arms back around me. "So I'm guessing she's going to come?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed, "Oh God, B, I'm so nervous now, what the hell!"

"Just take it easy, babe." I cooed as I rubbed the sides of her arms with my hands, "Just be your normal sweet self and everything will be fine." She just stared up at me with furrowed brows and a pout. "If you feel weird just call me over and I'll make it better." I winked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She sighed and smiled lovingly up at me. "I love you."

"Love you too."

_Present Time; _

"You nervous?"I asked as we walked hand in hand to the gate that both Cassie and my family would be coming through. She looked up at me and gave a little nod. I squeezed her hand tighter then brought it to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Don't be, it'll be all good! Promise."

"You can't promise that, Britt."

"Well, she's coming to see you isn't she? That's progress, I think. And from what I remember, she supports our relationship so there's another win right there!" I replied happily.

"Your optimism is such a turn on." She smirked and curled her other hand around my arm as we arrived at the intended gate. We didn't have to stand there long before a crowd of people began flooding out of the long hallway. I got even more excited the longer I waited as I tried scanning the crowd for my sister. "Quit bouncing, babe, you look like you have to pee." San laughed as she squeezed gently on my hand.

"Oh, I didn't notice I was.." I sighed as I smiled down at her then refocused my eyes on the crowd trying to stay as still as possible. As usual, I spotted my dad first. He gave me a single wave and a big smile which always comes before Bry-

"Brittany!" Bryce yelled as she pretty much tackled me. I stumbled around a bit, making sure I didn't knock San over, as I returned the "hug".

"Huh, have you gotten taller?" I teased as I drop my arms from around her. She just gives me an eye roll and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I'm serious though, I think you're about to hit that Pierce growth spurt!"

"Oh shut up, Britt!" She laughed as she swatted my arm playfully.

"You guys bugging each other already?" My mom chirped as her and dad walked up behind Bryce with a wide grin pulling at her lips.

"She started it.." Bryce shrugged as my parents both came at me with opened arms.

"Lies, all lies." I argued as my mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Hey mom."

"Oh quit it." She laughed as she pulled back and cupped my cheeks. "You get prettier and prettier each time we visit."

"Oh stop.." I blushed as my dad came up beside her and pulled me up in a big bear hug. "Dad!"

"How you doing, kiddo?" He asked with a beaming smile as he set me back down and dropped his arms.

"Oh, I'm doing alright." I replied, "How was the flight?"

"Long." Bryce answered as she appeared next to dad.

"It was only 4 hours." Mom laughed as she poked at Bryce's arm, "You were asleep most of the time too."

"Still, that was 3 hours too long." Bryce replied, "I still don't understand why you can't text in a plane, I seriously doubt turning my phone on would drastically effect the plane's equipment.." She began to ramble.

"She's just mad because she couldn't text Kenzie back.." Dad joked as he ruffled up Bryce's hair causing her to pout. "Speaking of brunettes, where's yours?" I quirked a brow and looked over my shoulder to see Santana wasn't standing there anymore.

"Huh, she was right here a second ago." I mumbled as I stared to look around, "She must've-"

"I'm right here, B." She answered as she walked up, "I thought I saw Cassie but it wasn't her."

"Ah, there's our wonderful daughter-in-law!" Dad cheered as he held out his arms for her to fall into. "Nice to see you again, dear."

"Same to you, I hope you know how to cook a turkey cause' Britt here doesn't trust my skills." She laughed as she nodded over to me.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you all my secrets!" He chuckled as my mom was the next to hug Santana.

"Hi honey, how are you?" My mom asked as she wrapped up San in her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek too.

"I'm great, I hope the flight was okay." She answered as they pulled away right as Bryce pretended she was going to give San the type of hug she usually gives me.

"Just kidding!" Bryce laughed as she gave her a normal hug. "I've got so much to tell you!" She attempted to whisper and San just nodded to her with a knowing smile.

"Well we're going down to luggage claim, before someone steals our stuff.." Dad joked as he threw a carry on bag over his shoulder.

"What? I've got valuable stuff in there, let's go!" Bryce gasped and started pushing against Dad's back to make him walk faster.

"Alright, we'll meet you down there. I'm sure your sister will be out at any minute now." Mom said as she patted our shoulders as she walked pass, following Bryce and Dad down the stairs. As I nodded to her, I caught a glimpse of San's facial expression.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked softly as I set my hands on her fiddling ones.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just-I hope your family and Cassie get along well." She sighed as she fought off her nervous smile with a genuine one.

"They will, Pierces are natural charmers." I shrugged, "Everyone likes us."

"Oh really?" San laughed, "I don't believe that."

"Yeah, our powers don't work as well on brunettes.." I winked as I leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose making her giggle and swat me away. "Oh, is that her over there?" I said when I pulled back. "There, with the stroller."

"Uhm, oh yeah-that's her." Santana answered after squinting her eyes in the direction I was looking. "Oh God, B, how do I look? Do I look nerv-" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.

"You're beautiful," I answered as she stared up at me with a softened expression, "And just remember, you're sisters, she'll love you regardless." I dropped my hands from her face when she nodded. Cassie pushed the stroller to us as she smiled to San and I with a toothy grin.

"I haven't been to New York in ages!" She answered cheerfully as she walked around the stroller to stop just a foot away from Santana.

"I'm glad you could come." Santana replied sounding a little nervous. I watched as the two stood in front of each other like they were trying to determine if they should hug or not, like I could see the gears cranking in their heads, until I took the initiative and came at the two with opened arms. I wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders and tugged them into a group hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." I squeaked as I dropped my arms from them seeing that some of the tension had vanished between Santana and her sister as they smiled to me. "But yeah, it's nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." She answered as she walked back around to the handle of the stroller.

"Where's your husband?" Santana asked when she looked around, "You could've brought him too." Cassie just shrugged and started pushing the stroller down to baggage claim.

"Oh, he had to go on an emergency business trip." She sighed as San and I followed behind her. "He sends his apologies; he really wanted to meet you. Maybe next time, I guess."

"Well, I can understand that." San replied, "Maybe B and I will go visit you sometime."

"That'd be nice." Cassie answered as we turned off towards baggage claim where we saw Bryce and my Dad doing some weird dance.

"Hey, be normal, you're still in public!" I laughed as I walked to them and nodded to Cassie. Dad and Bryce quickly straightened up making my Mom giggle as she approached Cassie.

"Hi, I'm Brittany's mom, Tara." Mom greeted as she held out her hand to San's sister.

"Nice meeting you, Brittany's great." She replied with a sweet smile, "I'm San's sister, Cassie." Then she leaned forward and drew back the cover of Mason's stroller. "This is my son, Mason."

"Awh, look at that cutie!" Mom cooed as she ducked down to look in. Dad and Bryce walked over and introduced themselves and soon Cassie was in a fit of giggles as my family worked their charm on her.

"See, what'd I say?" I teased as I set my hand on the middle of her back. She smiled up at me and playfully rolled her eyes. "Did you like my little hug diversion I did up there?"

"Yeah, that was very sneaky of you." She replied as she leaned against my side.

"I'm super ninja like that." I smiled back smugly making her laugh as we watched our families get acquainted.

"Well, maybe this Thanksgiving won't be _that _bad." She sighed and kissed my cheek before walking up to Cassie's side and starting some conversation with her and my mom while Bryce and I helped Dad pick out everyone's luggage.

_Later That Night;_

After everyone got settled in, we decided to just have everyone stay at our apartment since we've got room to spare; it was just San, Bryce and I sitting in the living room again. Cassie was still awake, but she was tending to Mason in San's music room which she had turned into a temporary guest room.

"So.. I still haven't gotten a _thanks Brittany you're the best big sister in the whole world for convincing Mom and Dad to let me go to McKinley_ from you yet. I'm kinda hurt." I teased as I shot Bryce a smirk from the other side of the couch. She returned the smile then rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"Thanks Britt, you're the best big sister in the whole world for convincing Mom and Dad to let me go to McKinley." She replied in a monotonous voice making Santana bring her hand up to her lips trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're welcome." I shrugged innocently. "How's that going anyway?" I asked and nudged her leg with my foot.

"And put the phone away, I'm sure she'll last without you replying for like 10 minutes." Santana joked making Bryce smile down at her phone and silently put it away.

"It's going good, we joined some clubs together and stuff." Bryce shrugged as she slowly reached for her phone again.

"Ah, don't touch it." San scolded as she eyed Bryce's sneaky hand. "There's no texting in sisterly bonding time.."

"Truth." I nodded along with San and watched Bryce pull her hand away from her phone and turn to us with her full attention. "You know what I just remembered?" I asked as I slowly turned to San then nodded to Bryce, "We never got a story about how she got that hickey.."

"Oh you are so right, babe." Santana replied as she set her eyes on Bryce.

"Ugh, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough when you guys were so loud talking about it the first time.." She sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead, "It's not even what you think happened."

"There better not have been boys involved, I'll kick their ass." I shot back protectively only getting a slap in the arm from San as she shook her head at me. "What?" I whispered but Bryce began talking again.

"No, no boys were involved this time.."

"Woah, _this time_?!" I gasped and turned to Santana, "She's too young to be kissing anyone, what the hell?"

"Babe, calm down she's in high school now, it happens." San laughed as she smiled reassuringly to Bryce. "But go on."

"Like I said, it's not what you think..I didn't get it from making out." I quirked my brow at her as she continued to explain, "We were just chillin and I had said something wrong, then we started fighting, but it was more like play fighting, then next thing I knew I was being pinned down and being bit, but that's kinda normal, but yeah-I was bit..then it hurt so it turned to a suck and-yeah, that's all. So no kissing, just a bite."

"Uhh, wait who are we talking about?" I mumbled as I tried to focus on Bryce's story rather that her nervous stuttering.

"Kenzie." Santana and Bryce answered in unison.

"Ohhh.." I nodded, "So Kenzie gave you a hickey then?"

"It wasn't a hickey!" Bryce argued defensively, "It was a bite..she likes to bite, it's her thing."

"Wanky." San muttered beneath her breath causing me to laugh at her.

"Alright, so Kenzie _bit_ you then?" I asked lightly. Bryce nodded. "Huh, well I could see that..Quinn used to pinch me when I pissed her off so I guess that's normal.." Bryce just let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Not the same thing, B." San replied as she patted my knee. I just looked to her with furrowed brows. "Don't worry, babe, I think you'll figure it out real soon." She said softly and turned her attention back to Bryce as the talked adamantly until Cassie came out with Mason and we all continued with our friendly conversation while we took turns gushing over how adorable Mason was until it was time to go to sleep.

"That was nice." I whispered as I held up the blankets for San to wiggle under. She shuffled close to me once under the blankets and set her hand on my waist.

"Yeah, you and Mason were so cute playing together." She sighed happily as she kissed my collar bone. I shrugged a little then wrapped my arms around her.

"What can I say, babies love me."

"Not just babies, B, me too." San replied quietly.

"You're my baby too, so that still counts." I joked as I kissed the top of her head. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be super busy."

"Right." She mumbled as she readjusted herself against the pillows. She stayed quiet for awhile and I thought she might've fallen asleep already, but she tilted her head up to look at me. "Britt?"

"Mhm?"

"Since we'll be really busy tomorrow, I just wanna tell you now that you're what I'm most thankful for." She said softly, "You'll always be." Even half asleep, she still can make my heart skip a beat. I smiled down at her and pressed my lips to hers.

"And the same goes for you, baby."

_The Next Day;_

"Alright, Santana, the turkey's in and I've got the timer set so you're good to go!" Dad said as he closed the oven door and walked pass me as I leaned on the edge of the counter watching San cutting up vegetables.

"Okay, thanks!" She answered as she sent him a grateful smile and went back to cutting.

"Hm, guess you didn't need that youtube tutorial after all." I teased as I propped my chin up in my hands.

"It was probably for the best, it would've sucked ruining Thanksgiving dinner." She laughed as she set the knife down and gathered up all the cut veggies and tossed them in a bowl.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Cassie asked as she poked her head in through the kitchen. San's head shot up as she looked to her while I kept my eyes on her facial expression.

"Uh, I think I'm alri-"

"Yeah, help her!" I cut San off as I stood up fully and started walking towards Cassie, "I'll probably burn something if I stay in here." I teased as I looked over my shoulder at Santana and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" Cassie asked me as I turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, I'm not much of a cook anyway." I shrugged, "But call if you guys need help, I'll send my mom in here!"

"Okay, do you mind keeping an eye on Mason for me? He's napping right now, but just let me know if he wakes up."

"Sure thing!" I replied cheerfully and blew a kiss to San as I went back out to the living room and joined a sleepy Mason on the couch. I smiled down at Mason as he cuddled against his new stuffed penguin Santana and I had picked out for him earlier. He really was a cute kid; it made me think what his dad must look like because his features are predominantly Cassie's. Just then his little eyes blinked open and he sent me a lazy smile. "Hi buddy." I cooed as I hovered over him and pulled up his little blue blanket to his chin. He just smiled again and silently shuffled around so that he was basically sitting in my lap then squeezed his toy tighter as he fell back asleep against my chest. I grinned widely down at the boy and cradled his body in my arms as I leaned back against the armrest of the couch and turned to watch tv until Bryce joined me. She slumped against the couch with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bryce.." I warned, "I know what your _Mom and Dad pissed me off_ face looks like, what happened?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it." She sighed.

"I'm no Santana, but I can at least try to.." I replied softly not wanting to wake up Mason. Bryce looked to me with a sad expression but didn't speak. Just then my dad entered the living room holding Bryce's phone.

"You'll get this back when you start bonding with your family." He said as he stuffed the phone in his pocket and looked down at me with a smile.

"Dad, she _is _bonding..she was up all last night talking with me and San and Cassie." I defended but he just shook his head.

"She can handle her life without her phone just for a few hours, Britt." He said as he turned back down to the room he shared with Mom. I looked to Bryce and shrugged.

"I tried."

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Bryce, you can talk to me too you know.." I said quietly, "You always used to talk to me.."

"That's before things got complicated." I stared at her with brows furrowed.

"I don't know why people think that's such a good excuse, _it's complicated_, I'm sure I'm capable of understanding if you guys would just give me a chance to." I replied, my voice hinting a little annoyance but it wasn't meant for her. She stared at me and I could see in her eyes all the thoughts that were rushing through her head, this had to be something serious. "What is it? You know me, whatever it is, I'll help you anyway I can."

"I know you will, and I want to tell you so bad but I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared, Bryce.." She was silent as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously then looked to me.

"I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to Mom or Dad, I-I'm just not ready for that, okay?"

"Of course."

_Santana's POV_

"She's really sweet." Cassie said as Brittany turned and left the room. I still felt like I was walking on eggshells with my sister even though our conversations were pretty much the same as we were when we were younger. I just felt like something was off still, like all this small talk was buildup for something bigger than this. It scared me.

"Yeah, she's something." I answered as I sprinkled some seasonings in the bowl of veggies I had just cut up. Cassie leaned on the counter like Brittany was doing a few minutes ago.

"So what do you need help with?" She asked as she scanned the room.

"Uhm, I guess you could start boiling some water. The pots are in that lower cabinet on the left." She nodded and pushed herself off the counter and went for the cabinet. "You know, I really am happy you decided to come. I hope you didn't have plans already.."

"Tana, I told you already that I didn't." She laughed as she started the water on the stove then turned to face me. I pressed my lips together and nodded as I went back to cutting more vegetables. "You're so different now; it's a good different though."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet." She shrugged, "There's just something, it's like Brittany's brought the best out of you again."

"I think she has." I answered as a small smile crept up on my lips at just the thought of her.

"She's very good with Mason, he never gets attached to people so quickly." She replied, "He might actually have a little crush on her I think." The both of us laughed at that.

"Yeah, she'll be a really good mom one day." I replied causally before realizing what I had just said, but before I could defend myself Cassie was already ginning at me.

"You'll be a good mom one day too, Tana." She said as she patted my back and turned to put a lid on the pot.

"Thanks." I answered bashfully. "You know, I really don't know what would've happened to me if I'd never met her, Cas, I'd probably be just as miserable as I was when I was with Brooke. Actually if it wasn't for Brittany, I'd probably still be with her."

"Well, I'm glad Brittany found you then. You guys make a cute couple and I can tell you really love her unlike that crap you tried to spin about Brooke. She sucked." We both laughed as the last words left her mouth.

"Well you know me, always striving for Dad's approval." I shrugged. What I said was meant as a joke, but there was a new atmosphere around us now and I almost regret mentioning him.

"Mom told me what happened." She said and moved closer to me. "I'm-damn-I'm really sorry."

"For once, Cas, I don't need an apology from you. You had nothing to do with it; this is between me and him." There was a long pause.

"I also know that he's been trying to call you." I closed my eyes tightly as the words left her mouth. He's called me about once every two days just to try and apologize for what he said and wanted to repair our relationship, but no fucking way. If he thinks he can just say sorry after all that then he's got another thing coming! "Brittany doesn't know about that, does she?"

"She doesn't need to worry about him considering how he treated her when all she did was be nothing but kind." I answered as anger rose up in me remembering that unforgettable day.

"I know you don't wanna hear it right now, but believe me, he's changed." I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes, "Really, Tana, he has. I understand how pissed you are still; everything he said was so out of line, but you know if _he _is admitting he's wrong and is trying to reach out to you then it's worth a try."

"Hell fucking no." I huffed as I crossed my arms and faced my sister. "Of course he wouldn't show you his bad side, you're his favorite. You're his sweet Cassie with the perfect life; You know how often he'd recite to me all your accomplishments? I've got them memorized actually.." She just smiled at me and shook her head. "Don't laugh, I'm serious, there's no way in hell-"

"My life realy isn't all that perfect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I quirked a brow at her but she just shook her head.

"You two are so alike it's ridiculous." She said, "Both of you are so damn stubborn and proud, you'll never get along if you keep this up."

"And I have no problem with that."

"Santana, don't say that." She sighed with a sadden expression, "One day you'll understand that keeping relationships with your family is important because with how things are today, anything could happen. Bonds are easily broken; family is always a good place to fall back on." I stared back at her as she averted her eyes to the floor and started picking at her nails. "I'm just saying, you should think about it."

"You may be right." I answered as I eyed her carefully; unlike me and Dad, she was always so easily read. "But something tells me that isn't just about me, all that broken bonds talk, that couldn't be directed to me." I took a step forward and rested my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me. "Where's your husband _really_, Cassie?" Her eyes instantly watered and she dropped her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. It was rare to see my sister cry, but when she did, it _had _to be a very good reason behind it.

_Brittany's POV_

"Awh, where's my phone?" I heard someone whisper, "I need to take a picture of this." I lazily blinked my eyes open to find that I was still somewhat lying on the couch with Mason pressed up against my chest. When I fully opened my eyes I saw Santana and Cassie hovering over me.

"Have a nice nap, babe?" Santana teased as Cassie snapped a picture. I smiled dopily at her as Mason began to wiggle around. Cassie leaned in and picked him up off of me as Santana plopped down in the spot next to me. "That was the cutest thing I'd ever seen."

"Well, I try." I winked as I tried to wake myself up. She leaned in against my side as I looked around seeing Bryce had fallen asleep on the other couch too. "How was your talk?"

"Oh, so you _did _know what you were doing.." She laughed, "But it went well, we're okay now. We've got a whole new understanding of each other, it's nice."

"That's good, baby, I'm happy you were able to fix things with her." I answered, "Family is important." She picked her head up off my shoulder and stared at me like I said something she'd never heard. Or maybe she had? I don't know, I'm still half asleep. Just then we saw Bryce stir as she lazily sat up facing the wall, her blonde hair all messy and frizzed, then tilted her head to the side before looking over her shoulder and sleepily turned to face us.

"Nice hair." Santana teased.

"Thanks, I actually just copied one of your looks I saw in a magazine." She shrugged as a smug grin crept across her lips, "I think I nailed it." Santana just chuckled.

"Even half asleep she's still so snarky." She giggled against me as we watched Bryce attempt to fix her air.

"So, food's gotta be done by now, right?" Bryce mumbled as she took off her glasses to clean off the smudges, "I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

"Yeah, your Dad's in there now carving the turkey." San laughed as Bryce shot up from her seat and stumbled towards the kitchen. "That girl is _always _hungry, still don't see where she puts it all!"

"Our stomachs are like bottomless pits, it runs in the family.."

_Later That Night;_

"I'm so full still.." I groaned as I flopped down on the bed.

"What happened to _our stomachs are bottomless pits_?" She laughed as she crawled up next to me and set her hand on my tummy.

"Ugh, I'll never eat again."

"I find that hard to believe." San teased as she started rubbing at my stomach.

"Food, San, I'm only talking about food.." I sighed as I turned to smirk at her, "I'll always be up for eating _other _things."

"I bet." She winked and cuddled into me. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. I think it was just because our minds were in two different places, I know mine is at least. I still couldn't believe, well actually I kinda could, what Bryce had told me. I wasn't really shocked, more just embarrassed that I didn't catch on sooner. Now when I think about all those times I teased her about boyfriends, I just wanna kick myself for being so damn clueless. I'm gay! I'm supposed to be able to spot these kind of things! Then again, she did have boyfriends, lots of boyfriends, she's told me about them. Beards I guess.

"What a busy day." She sighed as she pulled the blankets over our legs, "Glad I can finally lay in bed without any interruptions.." She cuddled into me, snaking her arm around my waist. I didn't lay down though, I was still thinking about everything.

"Did you know?" I blurted when my thoughts began to overwhelm me. She looked to me with a confused expression.

"About what?"

"That Bryce is gay."

"And that she's in love with her best friend?"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

A/N Sorry no sexy times this chapter, I didn't feel like writing them..I know I'm crazy LOL. But I gave you guys other good stuff like a jealous!Britt so that should count for something? ;D Anyway, I'll try to update by Valentine's before/after the episode since our babies are getting ignored again, it'll be straight fluff cause I know we'll need it. MAybe I'll throw in some sexy times too. Let me know!


	17. Chapter 17 Sheets

A/N I'm late, sorry..I got distracted by post sex!Santana LOL. Quinntana is super hot, but Brittana is endgame sorry. This isn't exactly how I drafted the chapter, but that's okay. Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Love you guyssss

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"Uh, nothing." San stammered as she leaned in to kiss my cheek before quickly rolling over on her side away from, "Night!"

"Wait a second," I huffed as I rolled her back over to face me. She had her eyes tightly shut and was pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake, I can see you smiling.." That made that little smile grow even more noticeable as she let out a deep sigh and let her eye lids flutter open.

"Yes, my love?" She asked sweetly as she stared up at me with a smirk. I let my hand that rested on her shoulder fall to her hip as I remained hovering over her.

"She's in love with Kenzie?" I asked as I stared down at her, still baffled by her slip up. "H-How did I not catch that? First I didn't realize she was gay and now that I think back on it, she gave me so many freaking signals, how did I not catch on and now I didn't even see her and her _best friend _were actually together! I've been comparing Kenzie to Quinn this whole time, no wonder she kept getting frustrated! I'm a horrible sister.." My lips involuntarily formed a pout as I shook my head from all my disappointment.

"You're not a horrible sister, babe." She said softly as she lifted her hand to ghost pass my cheek.

"Then how come she told you all of this stuff and not me?" I asked, "I love that you two have such a close bond and all, but what about me? Does she not trust me with this kind of thing or something?" San just smiled weakly up at me and shook her head.

"Of course she trusts you; she just didn't know how to tell you.."

"Why not?" I muttered, "I've been where she is, figuring myself out and what I like, I've done it all already, I know. I could help her.."

"She's different from you, honey." She said softly and ran her fingers up my forearm as I rested my head on the head board. "You said you always sort of known that you like girls, right? That when you realized you were gay, you had no problem embracing it, right?"

"Yeah.." I answered, "So?"

"Well, Bryce is different..she's kind of like how I was when I was in high school; scared shitless." She replied with a little laugh, "She's afraid of the talk and looks and though she knows _no one _would ever mess with her because _you're_ her sister and _I'm_ her sister-in-law, she's still scared. She doesn't want this, she doesn't want to be different, and she's tried to push her feelings away and drown them out with dating boys, but she's tired now. She doesn't want to fight it anymore, but you can't just simply welcome something like this with open arms." She said and smiled up at me, "Some of us just aren't as awesome as you and it takes us a little longer to get comfortable with such a special part of who we are." She pecked my jaw line before continuing to talk, "We both know what a great support system she has because of how your parents were when they found out about you, but in _her _head she thinks she's letting them down."

"What?" I gasped, "We'd love Bryce no matter who she fell in love with, how come she doesn't get that?" That made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Thinking that Bryce would be letting _any_ of us down was just ridiculous, I can't believe I didn't know any of this. Santana just shrugged with a sadden expression.

"I know, that's what I've been trying to talk to her about. She's read about my coming out story online and that's why she came to me instead of you, our stories are sort of similar."

"Oh.." I mumbled as I picked my head up off the head board and stared down at her as she entwined our hands on my stomach. "I just- I'm kind of disappointed in myself for not catching on. I feel bad now after teasing her about boys when she didn't even like them in the first place! Man, babe, how could I have no idea.." I shrugged as I wiggled down to lie be head against the pillows. I turned to face her as she brought up our joined hands to her chest and smiled. "I'm glad she had you to talk to, I knew you were better at this than I." Santana just grinned and pressed her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Give yourself some credit, B, you were just as big a help to her too." I scrunched up my nose at her and just as I was about to protest, she kissed me again. "You were and still are, don't deny it."

"Mmkay," I hummed happily as I nestled my head against her shoulder.

"They're not together, you know." She mumbled after we laid there in silence for a good few minutes. I tilted my head up to look at her with furrowed brows. "Bryce and Kenzie, they're not together. You said you should've seen that they were together, but they aren't."

"They're not?" I asked but she just shook her head, "But Bryce is in love with her."

"That doesn't mean that Kenzie feels the same, Bryce hasn't even told her that she's gay yet."

"She hasn't?" I gasped, "but she tells that girl everything."

"Yeah, well, not this time." San answered as she cuddle back into me, "But that's just between me and you, I don't know if Bryce wanted to be the one to tell you or not so act surprised when she does." I let out a giggle and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Seriously, B, don't."

"I won't."

"Really, it's still a secret." San huffed as she hovered over me, "I don't wanna lose the girl's trust or-"

"Calm down, I won't. Promise." I laughed as I held out my pinky to her. She eyed me carefully then looked to my hand before curling her pinky around it. "See, now I _definitely _can't say anything." She just giggled and scooted closer to me. "Night, babe." I laughed as I kissed her shoulder and shut my eyes.

_Two Days Later;_

My parents and Bryce had caught the earlier flight back home, leaving Cassie and Mason to hang out with us alone for a day. That went by fast though and soon it was that time to head back to the airport. We were just about all packed up when I caught Santana grabbing for her purse and keys and going for the door.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. Cassie was holding Mason as she looked from San to me then back at San then back at me with a same looking smirk that Santana was so familiar with giving.

"Uh, to the airport?" She answered with her brow quirked. "You're com-"

"Nu-uh, not without putting a jacket on, do you know how cold it is outside?" I sighed but she just rolled her eyes playfully and looked at her sister.

"See what I have to deal with?" She laughed then looked back at me, "Babe, I'll be fine..it's not _that _cold."

"It's below 40's, you're going to get sick so get a jacket on." I argued but she just shook her head and gestured for Cassie to follow her.

"Britt, I'll be alright. I've got a kick ass immune system, remember?" She teased from the hallway.

"Whatever, I'm bringing you one just in case; I know you're going to get cold!" I called after her as I ran to her coat closet and grabbed for the closest jacket I could touch then locked the front door behind me. "Here, put this on."

"Of all the ones in the closet, you pick your old pink zip up?" She laughed as she held it up, "I'm not even wearing anything that matches this.." She said and pushed the jacket back in my hands as she helped Cassie with her luggage. I rolled my eyes and threw the sweater in her seat.

"You're gunna get sick one day because you never wear a jacket, watch; it's only a matter of time." I huffed as we all got inside her SUV. She just smiled to me and went to start the engine.

"I won't, wanna bet?" She joked, "Remember that one time I had to take care of you cause you were sick? "

"You didn't _have_ to take care of me, you _offered_.."

"God, you two are already bickering like an old married couple." Cassie laughed from the backseat. San just looked back at her through the rearview mirror with her eyes narrowed.

"Either way," San shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road, "I didn't get sick because I _don't' _get sick.."

"Don't jinx it." I warned but she just smiled and entwined our hands. The ride was filled with Cassie and San chatting about old childhood memories and inside jokes. Though I didn't catch on to most of the jokes, I loved hearing about their childhood; it made me so happy seeing Santana interact with her sister in such a new light. Whatever happened in that kitchen on Thanksgiving really changed their relationship for the better! I was really proud of her, I know how hard it is for her to talk about her feelings, which I assume is what they did, so this is a really big break through.

"This was a really nice break from everything, thanks for inviting us." Cassie said as she nodded to Mason in his stroller then beamed at San and I. We were parked at the departing area while one of the employees helped carry her luggage from the trunk.

"Oh, it's no problem!" I replied cheerfully, "You can come back whenever, San and I love visitors." I set my hand on the small of San's back as I spoke then dipped down to peak at Mason one last time. "And don't forget to bring him too, he's a cutie pie." Mason grinned a toothless smile as he wiggled his little feet for me.

"Of course, Mas just loves him some Auntie Britt!" Cassie laughed as she smiled down at her son then stepped forward to embrace Santana. "Don't forget to call every once in a while, sis, I don't wanna lose touch again."

"Yeah, I won't." Santana nodded against her sister's shoulder. "You can call any time too. If you and Mason need to get away for awhile or something, you're always welcome to stay with us." I watched the pair adoringly as they exchanged their sisterly goodbyes before Cassie pulled away from Santana and turned to me.

"Make sure you keep her sweet," She teased as I noticed the wetness in her eyes, "You know how she likes to play mean sometimes." Santana just huffed as she crossed her arms over herself with a smirk on her lips. I nodded to Cassie's request as she pulled me into a hug then whispered in my ear, "Thank you for fixing her." My eyes landed on Santana as Cassie hugged me and suddenly I felt so overjoyed. We've been together for almost three years, but she still amazes me. I never really stopped to think about how much our relationship has progressed over the years until now. I remember all those nights of just talking with her on the phone until she fell asleep, comforting her when Brooke would flake on her, taking her to feed the ducks when she was down, and just being a friend to her. I remember when I thought that's was all I was ever going to be to her, a friend, but now look at us.

"Yeah, it was worth it." I replied just as quietly as I sent Santana a tight lipped grin. Cassie pulled away as she went to take Mason out of his stroller.

"Time to say bye-bye, bubba." She cooed as she turned him to face San and I. He was quick to start pouting, but he never cried. Now that I think about it, he wasn't really a crier, Cassie is a lucky mama.

"Hand him over." Santana grinned as she held out her hands to Mason who was already reaching for her too. Cassie carefully placed him in San's arms as she smiled at the two. Mason grabbed at San's necklace, carefully fumbling with the pendant I had given her from a past birthday as she smiled down at him lovingly. "You look just like your mama, lucky you." She cooed as she pressed a kiss to the top of his smooth dark hair. I stepped just behind her as I smiled down at him. His eyes sparkled as she brought a finger up to caress his cheek and soon he was gripping it tightly making Santana laugh.

"He's got a tight grip, huh?" I giggled as I touched his soft skin making him release her finger and attempt to go for mine. "Nope, I need these." I teased then smoothed over the back of his head before pressing a kiss next to San's.

"Well, I know who I'll go to if I need babysitting." Cassie teased as she held out her arms for Mason again, "I never thought my baby sis would be so good with kids."

"What's that supposed to mean?" San laughed as Cassie strapped Mason back in, she just smiled over her shoulder and shrugged. We said our final goodbyes and soon we were back at our apartment enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Well, break's over." I sighed as I plopped down on the edge of the bed, "Back to work tomorrow." Santana did the same and collapsed down behind me. Just as she lay down, I leaned back to rest my head on her stomach.

"Yeah, we still have the rest of the day though." She shrugged as she looked down to me. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno.." I smirked as I rolled over on my stomach and used my fingers to walk across her hipbone. "Nothing comes to mind.." She leaned up on her elbows and grinned mischievously as I started slipping my hand up under her shirt. "What do you wanna do?"

"You." She winked as she licked her lips and looked to me like she was about to pounce, "You know, since we haven't in like a day."

"Has it been that long?" I sighed exaggeratedly, "I thought it was even longer than that.." I giggled as I quickly rolled on top of her and went for the buttons of her jeans. She let out a breathy laugh as she collapsed back to the bed and raised her hips so that I could pull off her tight jeans.

"Exactly, so come here so I can see you topless." She laughed as she dropped her hips back to the bed and sat up to reach for the hem of my shirt then swiftly tugged it over my head, surprised to see that I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "Now that's what I'm talking about." She giggled and kissed a trail down my chest with her hands resting on my waist.

"Yours too." I hummed when I tilted her chin up for a heated kiss. All she could do was nod before her top and bra was being thrown to the floor. She went for my shoulder blades and dragged her nails down them, sending chills ups my arms as she slowly pulled me down on top of her. I was hovering over her, cupping her breasts as we tangled tongues, our kisses going from soft and slow to needy and passionate in less than a few minutes. Hands roamed each other's bodies while our breathing turned ragged. That's when her hand gripped the back of my neck and she pulled me closer to her so that I was kissing her collarbone.

"I need you, babe; like _now_." She rasped and it instantly sent a new wave of heat right between my legs. Her hands grazed down my back as I nodded to her, kissing at her neck while my hand slid down her toned stomach, loving the feel of her warm skin. The closer I got to her core, the higher she'd buck her hips. I didn't go straight for the kill though; I massaged at her inner thighs and traced patterns along her waist line, making her grunt in desperation. "Now's not the time for teasing." She groaned as she gripped my wrist and pushed my hand to her center.

"You're so wet, baby." I sighed as I cupped her smooth mound and hovered over her, using my free hand to ghost past her jaw line. She bit down on her bottom lip then rolled her head back into the pillows as her hands went for my neck. She felt warm, so warm, the best kind of warm. I slid my middle finger up her slick folds as my thumb circled her clit. I was moving slow; I didn't want to rush this, plus we're supposed to be working on her _stamina_. I laid butterfly kisses along her jaw, down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, then back to kissing at her collarbone before making my way back up to lick the shell of her ear. I kept my hand moving at a steady pace, making sure that I'd bring her just close enough to her edge where she'd be coming undone at any second then pull back only making her groan in frustration. Sweat was already starting to collect between the valley of her boobs, creating this glowing effect in our low lit room, and with her thick dark hair all sprawled out over the pillows and her lips slightly parted, her tongue swiping across them every so often, and how she'd throw her arms back and grip the head board, she was so freaking sexy. Watching her like that was really starting to take its effect on me, but I had to focus on her. Plus, I still had my pants on and I'm pretty sure she might just kill me if I pull away from her for a fourth time.

"Inside, babe, I wanna feel you.." She moaned as she bucked her hips against my hand and tangled her hands into my hair and pulled me closer to crash out lips together. She was humming as she poked her tongue at my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I'd never ever deny, as I slipped my middle finger in her. There was that warmth again. She was tight, and the more I moved, the hard she pulled at my hair. "Faster, B." She begged but I just smirked against her lips.

"Don't tell me what to do." I mumbled as she kissed me hard, "I'm on top right now." She let out an aroused laugh as she looked up to me with dark eyes.

"Love when you're all dominant like this," She sighed as she began rocking her hips into me, "But I need more.." I quirked a brow up at her and smirked.

"Oh, you want more?" I husked as I slipped in a second finger, causing her to roll her head back again and let out a moan. She bit down on her lips as she stared up at me with lust filled eyes. "Is this good enough for you, baby?" I rasped as I started pumping a tad bit faster.

"Uh-huh." She groaned as she ran her hands down my sides, "So fucking good.." I smiled smugly down at her and started to move my hand a little faster again, thrusting my hips behind it. I felt her walls tightening around me and by the sound of her breathing and how her nails were starting to dig into my skin, she wouldn't last very long. "So close." She sighed as she raised her hips.

"Come for me, honey." I whispered as I licked the shell of her ear and kissed below her ear lobe. I gave her one last thrust and soon the room was filled with breathy moans and sighs as she toppled down from her high. I wrapped my arm around her as she tried catching her breath; using my free hand to brush the matted hair from her eyes as I smiled lovingly down at her. "You're so beautiful, San." I cooed as I kissed her cheeks, her deep brown eyes sparkling up at me. She just gave me a gleaming grin before letting out one long sigh.

"Now I see why you have all those energy drinks, I'm so fucking tired." She laughed still out of breath as I collapsed next to her.

"What? How?" I laughed as I rolled over on my side to look at her, "I did _all_ the work!" She just giggled then snuggled into me.

"Shh, we're taking a nap now." She whispered as she nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled down at her post sex voice then reached for our throw blanket at the end of the bed and threw it over us.

"A nap it is then."

_4 Hours Later; _

"Babe?" I heard San yell as I attempted to brush through my tangled hair. I poked my head through the door way of the bathroom, my eyes landing on the Latina still completely naked and wrapped up in our bed sheets.

"Uh-huh?" I mumbled as my eyes slowly raked up her bare leg poking through the sheets. She just giggled and wiggled her leg, making me tear my eyes away and focus on what she was saying. "Sorry, what?"

"The mail," She laughed, "Have you checked it?" I shook my head, "Oh, okay, I'll go get it then." She shrugged and slid out of bed along with the sheets still clinging to her body as she left the bedroom, carefully swaying her hips so I'd follow.

"Wait, I'll get it!" I gasped but she was already out the door. "Damnit, get back in here, do you see what you got on?" I yelled as she made the short walk down the hall to our personal mailbox. She spun around and quirked her brow at me after retrieving the mail, "I-I don't want people getting a free show, but at the same time I _really_ like that-uh-outfit on you."

"Firstly, no one is going to see me, we have the whole floor to ourselves.." She husked as she stepped closer to me with her hand clasping the sheets to her chest. "Secondly-" She stopped as she pressed her body into mine, the warmth radiating off her through the sheets, and batted her eyelashes up at me. I grinned down at her and waited for her to finish speaking, but we sort of got lost in each other's stares. "Sorry, what was I saying?" She asked innocently as a smirk crept on her lips.

"Get inside." I rasped as I leaned in for a quick kiss and pushed her back to our front door as I scoped the area for any peeping Toms. Once inside, she headed for the couch and began rifling through the stack while I went to the kitchen.

"Holy fucking shit!" I heard her yell making me run back out to the living room to see her standing, the sheets beginning to fall off her perfect body as she clutched an envelope. "Holy shit!" She said again and spun around to face me with a speechless look on her face.

"I swear, I was only going 9 miles over the speed limit!" I defended, "He's just exaggerating if he wrote down 15.." Her expression turned to confusion for just a second before she shook her head.

"This isn't a speeding ticket, B, though we are going to talk about that later on." She said and held the envelop out to me. I too was in shock after reading the cursive.

_THE 57__TH__ GRAMMY AWARDS: INVITATIONS ENCLOSED_

"Holy shit!" I gasped and pushed it to her hands, "Open it!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"I can't feel a fucking thing, oh my God, B!" I went and kissed her hard, cupping her cheeks as I moved my lips against hers. "Okay, let's open this bitch." She went to tear at the opening, but stopped and pushed it into my hands. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." I said and pushed it back.

"You do it."

"Nope, this is all you." I smiled and nodded to the envelope, "Go ahead." She stared down at the paper and carefully tore it open and pulled out the cardstock piece. I shuffled around behind her and peeked over her shoulder to read.

_NOMINATED FOR PRODUCER OF THE YEAR: SANTANA LOPEZ (SNIXXJUICE)_


	18. Chapter 18 Jackets (or lack there of)

CHAPTER 18

_A Few Days Later;_

"Alright guys, great practice!" I clapped as Jeremy and I faced the dancers, "See you all tomorrow and remember, we're running through a dress rehearsal on Friday so be prepared. " Everyone dispersed to their belongings while Jeremy followed me to our special area that we kept our stuff. I reached for my duffle bag and water bottle then turned to face him as he did the same. "So I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow so I can get started with the other dance classes with Heather and Colton, you okay with handling things?"

"Oh yeah, it's no problem." He nodded confidently as he dabbed at his forehead with his red towel. I smiled to him then nodded.

"Mkay, well, I'm out now, call me if you've got any questions." I replied as we walked out of the studio together.

"Will do, Brittany!" He chimed with a friendly smile and threw up his hand as he waved goodbye to me then to all the other employees as we walked back to the lobby. Girls were still falling all over themselves when he walked by, but he was never cocky about it, just politely smiled; it gets funnier every time! I went straight for Santana's office and tapped my knuckles at the wood.

"Coming!" I heard her yell from the other side of the door. She pulled it open, revealing her black rimmed glasses to me as she smiled, she must've forgotten to put her contacts in this morning. Surprisingly, it wasn't my fault this time, I left for work before her.

"Not without me, you're not." I teased as I stepped in and looked around, confused as to why she opened the door, she never opens her own door. "Where's Jenna?" I asked as she shuffled back to her desk to gather her papers. Her head popped up so fast she had to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose to keep them from falling off.

"I sent her home." She shrugged, "She looked like she'd been crying all night long.."

"Awh, you care." I cooed but she just shook her head as she stuffed the papers in her briefcase.

"No, I was just tired of seeing her face. She was killing my mood." She replied quickly as she kept her eyes focused on her desk. I crossed my arms over myself and narrowed my eyes at her until she looked up at me.

"San.." I warned, "You don't mean that." She let out a defeated sigh and smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I _might've_ grown a liking to the girl..so?" She shrugged, "I can be nice to people."

"I know you can." I laughed as I went to grab her purse and her ja- "San, where's your jacket?"

"Huh?"

"Your jacket." I said as I pointed to her empty coat rack, "The one I told you to grab before you left the house this morning?"

"Ohh, yeah.." She sighed then shrugged, "Must've forgotten it.."

"Of course you did." I said shaking my head as I held my hand out for her to take. "I'm gunna start hiding jackets in your brief case, I know you'll never _forget _that thing." She took my hand happily before sending me an eye roll as we walked out of the lobby and began the walk home. I had my jacket on and even with it on I was cold, so San walking without anything but a blazer to cover her had to be freezing. Of course, she wouldn't verbally admit to being cold, she's just too proud for that. As we walked, I saw the goosebumps form on her tanned skin, yet her facial expressions remained unfazed. She was good at this, really good. "Cold yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but she just shook her head confidently. Liar.

"It's chilly but it's not _cold_." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh," I laughed, "That's not why you're shivering and have goosebumps then, right?" She just smiled that guilty grin at me. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"I'm fucking freezing, babe." She huffed and tried to huddle in closer to me for warmth.

"Thought so." I laughed and pulled her to the side of the sidewalk so people wouldn't trample us and started to shrug off my jacket.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" She asked through chattering teeth as she wrapped her arms around herself, but I kept my eyes trained on my jacket zipper as I slid it down.

"Giving you my jacket."

"Babe, no, then you'll be cold too." She sighed as I held it out to her, "I'm fine, just put it back on.."

"It's okay; I have a sweater in my bag." I shrugged, "I'll just wear that."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly then looked down at the jacket before shaking her head. "Actually, no, just put it ba-"

"Put the damn jacket on, babe." I huffed with a smile as I held it open for her to slip her arms through. She let her shoulders drop in defeat as she slid her arms through the sleeves. Once she had that on, I dug around in my bag for my hoodie and pulled it over my head. She helped me tug the hem down then linked our arms as we continued the walk home. We were just about there when we were ambushed by the paparazzi.

"Congratulations on the nomination!" Flash.

"Have you two set a date for the wedding?" Flash.

"How do you feel about your nomination, Miss Lopez?" Flash.

"Miss Pierce, will you leave SnixxJuice now that you've started your own dance program?" Flash.

"Who wears the strap on?" Flash.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" San groaned as the flashbulbs went off and questions were being thrown at us. "That's extremely personal you perv." She snapped sounding a little uncomfortable, causing me to giggle because we've never used a strap on before. "What makes you think we're even into that?!" She tightened her hold on me as we kept our heads lowered, something we've picked up to lessen the chance of having a derpy picture published. Santana hated derp pictures; I thought they were kind of funny though.

"Miss Pierce, how do you feel about the rumor that you're just marrying Santana because she's co-owner of SnixxJuice?" Flash.

"Oh my God, babe, you didn't tell me you were the co-owner of SnixxJuice!" I gasped dramatically earning a giggle from Santana. "How could you?"

"Sorry not sorry." She winked as we laughed to each other as more questions were being thrown.

"Will you be appearing on any day time talk shows any time soon?" Flash.

"When will the wedding be?" Flash.

"What will your new last names be?" Flash.

"Oh San, that's a good one!" I chirped as we shuffled closer to our building; we've never really talked about that part yet, hell, we haven't really been thinking too much of the wedding in general because it feels like we're already married anyway. She just glanced at me sideways with a smirk on her lips before focusing back on where we were walking.

"Babe, watch your step." She said as we stepped down from the curb. Once we began walking up the steps of our building, the door man, whose name I can't remember but it probably starts with some type of letter, came forward along with a few other bigger guys and blocked the rest of the paparazzi from coming any closer to the entrance.

"Evening, ladies." He greeted as he nodded to us with a polite smile. We both waved as we walked pass him and through the doors of our building. Minutes later, we were dropping our belongings in our usual spots and kicked off our shoes before shrugging out of our jackets.

"Ah, home sweet home." I hummed as I flopped down on the couch on my belly and folded my arms to rest my head on. As usual, Santana untucked her shirt from her skirt then came to sit next to me. I picked my head up from my arms and rolled over to my side so that I could rest my head in her lap.

"It feels good to be home." She sighed as she began running her fingers through my hair, scratching at my scalp a bit.

"That feels nice." I hummed contently as I laid my hands on her thigh and instantly felt her icy skin. "You still cold, babe?" I asked as I looked up at her noticing that her eye lids were already droopy, but she blinked away the tiredness and poked out her bottom lip before nodding a little. "I know something that'll warm you up." I cooed as I smiled up at her, running my thumb across her bottom lip.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I'm just way too tired.." She sighed as she rested her head in her hand. I quirked my brow but shook my head.

"I was talking about a bath, silly.." I giggled, watching how her cheeks flushed a little at our miscommunication, and sat up.

"Oh! Well, that sounds perfect actually."

"Good." I said as I pressed my lips to hers for a chaste kiss before standing up from the couch fully then held my hands out to her, "Come on, sleepy head." She grinned up at me then took my hands as we made the walk to the bedroom to get ready for this bath. "You sit. I'll get things ready." I instructed as I pushed her to sit down on the edge of the, which she did happily, before I walked into the bathroom to start the water. I held my hand under the stream until it was warm enough then reached for her favorite bubble bath salts and sprinkled them in before standing back up to grab our robes. When I walked back out, San was laying on her tummy with her arms folded over her eyes. "You okay, baby?" I asked as I draped her robe of her stomach.

"Mhm, just really tired I guess.." She answered as she lazily sat up and started unbuttoning her blouse. I was already stripped and in my robe by the time she got to her last button, and it wasn't because I was rushing, San was really taking a long time.

"You sure you're alright?" I asked, but she just nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, just a little headache, I'm fine." She shrugged. "I'll just take some medicine after our bath."

"Oh okay, here, let me help you." I said as I sank to my knees and curled my fingers into the waist band of her skirt and shimmied it down her toned legs along with her panties. I stood back up and carefully pulled the unbuttoned blouse down her arms then went to unhook her bra. "Here, let's put this on you." I said as I reached for her robe and draped it over her shoulders then entwined our hands as I led the way to the bathroom. After dropping my robe, I hopped in first then held my hand out for her to take as she carefully stepped in and lowered herself until her back was pressed against my front.

"Mm, feels good." She hummed as she rolled her head back on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to her cheek then cupped my hands to fill with water then poured it over her tanned knee that was poking out from the bubbles. We sat there for a few minutes just sitting, well _I_ was playing with the bubbles, but San was mostly watching me with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey babe, look, it's a snow man." I giggled as I pushed the foam into one big mound.

"You're silly." She teased as she brought a soapy hand up to cup my cheek then pressed her lips to the other side before dropping her hand again to rest on the edge of the tub.

"You love it." I winked and swatted at the bubble mountain.

"That I do." She sighed happily, "and so will our future babies." I found myself smiling so hard it hurt when the words left her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me then set my chin on her shoulder as I leaned my head against hers. "You'll be in charge of making them laugh because I already know they'll think you're the silliest person in the whole world."

"Oh? Is that right?" I laughed, "Well, you'll be in charge of singing them to sleep every night then since I can't really sing and they'll probably like your singing better than mine." She entangled our hands and set them on her stomach as she giggled.

"But I like you singing voice, babe, it's super soothing." She sighed, "I could just fall asleep to you talking to me-"

"Hurtful."

"No, not like that!" She giggled, "I meant-"

"I know, I was just kidding." I teased then pressed another kiss to her temple. "I can't wait to have a family with you."

"Me too," She chirped, "Our kids will be spoiled rotten, but not to the point where they're little snobs and bitch and moan about everything because I hate little shits like that."

"Hm, we're going to have to start a swear jar for you, Miss Potty Mouth."

"Whatever." She laughed then tilted her head up to look at me, "We've still got a wedding to plan so I've got loads of time to practice censoring myself."

"Oh, speaking of wedding..what should our new last names be?" We sat there in silence for a few minutes just thinking up possibilities. I wanted her to have my last name just as bad as she wanted me to have hers so we were kind of stuck.

"Well, I like the sound of Brittany _Lopez_.." Santana said as she turned to face me with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Funny, I like the sound of Santana _Pierce_.." I replied as I quirked a brow at her then matched her narrowed eyes.

"Mm, yeah, but that doesn't sound nearly as good as Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-"

"Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce sounds pretty good to me.." We both kept our eyes on each other a little longer before she broke away first.

"We'll never agree on this." She laughed as she brought a hand to rub at her temple.

"Well, what about a hyphenated name? That's like the best of both worlds, plus isn't that what all the famous people do?"

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." She shrugged. We stared back at each other as the new competition arose; who's name goes first or rather whose name will be the one said last.

"Lopez-Pierce sounds nice.." I smirked but she just laughed.

"Not as nice as Pierce-Lopez though.." She argued, "It just rolls off the tongue, huh?"

"What?" I laughed, "Nope!"

"Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, that doesn't sound smooth to you?" She laughed feigning shocked.

"Nope." I answered confidently, "I like Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce better, don't you?" I asked sweetly as I batted my eye lashes at her and gave her my best smile then trailed my finger along her thigh.

"Hey, I know what you're doing, that's cheating!" She joked and swatted at my wandering hand.

"Fine." I huffed as I dropped my smile, "What if we play a game for it?"

"Babe, I'm not going to wrestle with you..I've seen what you've done with Quinn, no thanks.." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Noo, not wrestling.."

"Uno?"

"I think we're both winners when it comes to Uno.." I giggled, "but no."

"Uh, Monoply?"

"No silly," I sighed, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know how I feel about leaving the decision of what our last names will be to a hand game.."

"Why, are you scared you'll lose?" I asked smugly as I eyed her carefully.

"I know what you're doing..it's not going to work." She answered sounding unfazed.

"It's fine if you're scared you'll lose, you don't have to make excuses.." I teased. It wouldn't take long for Santana to push herself off of me and turn to face me with her hands held out ready to play; she never backs down from a challenge.

"Since when have I ever been afraid of losing a children's game?" She laughed as she pushed away from me so that she could face me. See, what did I say? Gets her every time!

"Alright, best two out of four." I nodded confidently earning a questioning look from her but she just shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

"Ooh, I win.." I teased as my paper covered her rock.

"There's still three more tries.." She winked.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

"Uh-oh, don't get so cocky baby." She laughed as her rock broke my scissors. I just shook my head at her sudden seriousness, "One more chance.."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

"Damn.."

"Awh, look at that..Missus _Pierce-Lopez_, I win." Santana teased as her paper covered my rock. I really wasn't all that upset over losing, I didn't actually care too much whose name went first because I'd be married to Santana and Santana would be married to me either way.

"Hmm, that does sound nice, doesn't it?" I teased as I leaned in to press my lips into hers. "Just rolls off the tongue, huh?"

"I like it." She smirked and pulled me back in for another kiss before shuffling back around to lean against my front as I reached for the shampoo bottle and poured some out on my hand.

"Yeah, me too." I grinned as I set the bottle back on the shelf. "Sit up a little." I whispered as I started rubbing the soap between my hands until she leaned forward enough for me to equally distribute the shampoo. "Your hair's getting so long.." I said while I ran my fingers through her dark brown locks, noticing the length, then went back up to massage at her scalp.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get it cut." She replied.

"No, don't." I said softly as I dipped my hands in the water, ridding them of the left over shampoo. "I like your hair long like this." She looked over her and grinned lazily with half lidded eyes. "Wow, babe, you're going to sleep early tonight, you can't even keep your eyes open." I laughed and went for the shower head.

"I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden, I'm gunna blame this stupid headache." She huffed as I began washing out the shampoo from her hair. After the both of us were all fresh and clean, we were back in the bedroom slipping into some pajamas when I caught the sound of San sneezing.

"Bless you." I called as I left the bedroom to the kitchen to heat up some left overs from the night before. Minutes later San showed up all bundled up on the couch watching tv. I walked over to join her when I noticed how red her nose had gotten and how she kept sniffling. She kind of looked like she was getting a little-

"I'm not sick." She huffed, "It's just allergies.."

"Since when did you have allergies?" I questioned as I handed her a bowl of chili.

"Uh, since ever.."

"Yeah, okay, babe, whatever you say." I winked as I watched her focus intently on her bowl, making no attempt to look at me in the eye.

_The Next Morning;_

I know it wasn't time to get up yet; my body is sort of trained now to wake up at exactly 7:30, so being up right now was definitely not my doing. Next to me, Santana's body tensed with raspy coughs, like the kind of coughs that hurt your throat just listening to them. I rolled over on my side and leaned up on my forearm and went to rub at her back as she hunched over and coughed even harder.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked sleepily, "Want me to get you some water?"

"Please?" She asked and I could just hear her congestion. She rolled over on her back as she tried to even out her breathing from all that coughing she just did.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said and lazily threw the covers off of my legs and tried to move towards the door without tripping over anything. Thankfully, Santana still keeps the floors relatively free of dirty clothes so no more sprained ankles for me! "Here you go, baby." I cooed as I sat on the edge of her side of the bed and handed her a glass of water. She gulped it down then handed back the nearly empty glass.

"Thanks." She rasped as she tucked her hand beneath her head. I smiled sleepily at her and set the glass on the night stand before walking back around to my side of the bed and slipping under the sheets to cuddle back up to her. She let out a few more coughs before we both fell back asleep.

I was back up again, for real this time, at 7:30, but this time I could feel how hot Santana was, and it wasn't the good kind of hot; she was sweating. I pressed my hand to her back and felt how damp her tank top was so I thought maybe she had gotten too hot being wrapped up so tightly in the blankets and went to tug them off of her.

"I'm cold, babe.." She whispered as she reached back for her blankets.

"San, you're sweating a lot.." I said and hovered over her to push back her matted hair. "You don't look too good, baby, are you alright?"

"Fine." She mumbled before her body began to shake from another coughing fit.

"You don't _sound _fine." I said as I stood up from the bed and flicked on the bathroom light to rummage through the medicine cabinet, but couldn't seem to find anything for her to take. "Where's your phone?"

"Why?"

"Because." I said when I caught sight of her phone sitting on top of the dresser. I reached for it and type in the code to unlock it, the year of our first kiss, and scrolled down to find-

"Who are you calling?" She huffed as she began to sit up in bed and rubbed at her eyes with the ball of her hand before she had another coughing fit.

"Jenna." I answered, "You're definitely staying home today."

"What?!" She gasped as her breathing evened out again, "I don't think so. I'm not si-"

"Don't finish that, because you've got all the symptoms of being sick." I laughed before Jenna answered the phone.

"Miss Lopez, I'm sorry I didn't answer by the second ring, I was-" Jenna began to ramble but I quickly cut her off.

"Jenna, it's just me, Brittany." I laughed, "I'm calling to tell you that Santana won't be coming in today so I don't know, cover for her or something."

"Is she okay?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's-" Suddenly Santana was up and had snatched the phone from me. "What the heck?"

"I'll be coming in late, Jenna, don't cance-" She started to say, but I took the phone back and narrowed my eyes on her and cupped my hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"Go lay down." I ordered as I pointed to the bed with my eyes still narrowed on her. She stood there for a second, matching my stance, before she gave up and flopped back down on the bed.

"Oh-uhm- oka-" Jenna stammered.

"No Jenna, she will not be coming in. Don't listen to her." I said.

"Okay, so she's not coming in?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

"Right."

"Okay, I'll just reschedule her meetings for today."

"Thanks Jenna."

"No problem, I hope she feels better." Jenna replied cheerfully, "Are you going to be staying home as well or would you like me to contact Jeremy for you?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be staying home too.." I glanced over at Santana with her head shaking at me stubbornly. "Someone needs to watch her.."

"Britt, you don't have to babysit me.."

"Oh yes I do, you might try to sneak into work.." I replied as I spun back around to focus on my conversation with Jenna. "But yeah, we'll both be out so just do whatever you have to do to keep things normal."

"Alright, will do." Jenna answered.

"Great, just call me on my phone if you need anything." I replied and set San's phone on the night stand. She was sitting with her head resting on the headboard with her arms folded over her chest. "Someone looks a little bit angry.." I cooed as I wiggled my fingers between her arms to separate them.

"You didn't have to call out of work too, I know you're working really hard to prepare the dancers for the music video..you're busy too." She muttered as she stared up at me.

"Babe, my fiancée comes first, you said that yourself." I said softly as I sat next to her, "Work can wait; I just want to make sure you're alright, okay? Let me take care of you like you've done for me." She shut her eyes a little, a pout forming on her lips, as she nodded to me. "Okay, I'm gunna find you some medicine, you just stay here. You need anything?"

"Mm, no, not right now anyway." She sighed as she sank back down into bed. I smiled down at her as I hopped off the bed and leaned in to feel her forehead. "Am I hot?" She asked when she watched me pull my hand away.

"Smokin' hot." I winked.

"I don't feel hot.." She mumbled before she let out a few more coughs. She really sounded terrible, those coughs kept getting worse and worse.

"I think you might have a fever," I sighed, "I'll go get you a wash cloth, I remember that's what my mom used to do.." She nodded weakly to me before I rushed off to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. Minutes later, I was back to her bedside pushing her dark brown hair from her forehead and placing the damp washcloth there. I pulled the covers up to her chin and watched as her eye lids began to droop. "I'm gunna run to the store really quick; I don't think we have any medicine for fevers, so I'll be back okay?" I said and waited for her to nod in response. "You want anything special while I'm out?"

"No, B, I'm fine." She mumbled as she started to fall back asleep. I smiled over at her and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her cheek before getting up to get somewhat dressed.

I was down the street at the closest drugstore within 15 minutes and currently struggling with the hardest decision ever; which medicine is the best for Santana? I mean, they all kind of did the same thing but at the same time they were all so different. It was pretty confusing.

"Britt?" I tore my eyes away from all the labels and looked around me for the voice when my eyes landed on Quinn with Bella latched on to her mom's hand.

"Britty!" Bella squeaked as she run towards me.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I hugged Bella and walked over to Quinn to pull her into a hug as well.

"You looked like you were in some deep thought, you alright?" Quinn teased as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and laid a hand on top of Bella's head.

"Uh..sort of." I grumbled and turned back to face the medicines. "San's sick and I think she's got a fever, but I don't know what to get..they all sound the same." Quinn nodded to me knowingly then pointed to a red bottle.

"Get that one, that's the one mom used when you had a fever and even I use it still when Bella gets one. Plus, it makes you sleep so it's good stuff." Quinn replied as I turned the bottle around in my hands and read over the description.

"Okay, thanks Quinn!"

"Mhm, no problem." Quinn answered, "You might want to pick her up some chicken noodle soup, that really helps when you're sick too."

"Oh, good one!" I cheered and walked with them towards the little food aisle where they thankfully had a few different flavors of soup. I reached for a chicken noodle soup and wedged it against my arm where I had stuck the medicine bottle. "Alright, well I better get back to her, I'll see you guys later!" I said as I pulled them both in for hugs again before running off to the registers and rushing back to the house. Once inside, I found Santana sitting up in bed again with the TV playing.

"Oh, you're back." She smiled, her voice sounding raspier from all the coughing she must've done while I was away.

"Mhm, and I've got the goods." I replied and went to pour some of the red liquid in the little plastic cup then handed it to her. She scrunched up her face in disgust but eventually shot it back.

"Ugh, gross." She groaned and went to gulp down more water.

"Yeah, I don't like medicine taste either.." I said as I took back the plastic cup, "I've got chicken noodle soup too, just tell me whenever you get hungry and I'll make it for you." She smiled lovingly up at me and nodded. "Cool." I chirped and went to the other side of the bed to wiggle in next to her.

"Babe, I don't want to get you sick.." She sighed when I wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes! You finally admitted you're sick!" I teased making her chuckle a little, "But I'll risk it." I cooed then pressed a kiss to her messy nest of hair.

_3 Hours Later;_

For someone who didn't even take one nasty sip of that medicine, I didn't realize how fast I fell asleep after cuddling with San. I was surprised that it had already been three hours when I started to blink away the sleepiness. I carefully sat up a bit noticing that San was still fast asleep with her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my waist. I rubbed at her back gently before attempting to wiggle out of her hold on me.

"Mm, where you goin?" She mumbled sleepily when I managed to slide off the bed. Her eyes were still shut so I just assumed that she was sleep talking again. I ran my thumb across her cheekbone before pulling up the covers around her.

"I'm gunna get you some more water..I'll be back." I answered softly.

"hmkay." She sighed as she sniffled a little and adjusted her hold on the pillow she was cuddling with now. Just as I was leaving the bedroom, I heard my phone ringing. Thinking it was Jenna, I rushed over and answered it quickly.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?"

"Brittany?" The voice was definitely not Jenna's.

"Uh-yes?" I asked hesitantly and quickly looked at the caller id but the number wasn't saved. "Who's this?"

"It's Gloria."

"Estefan?" I gasped but I heard a weak laugh from the other end; I guess not.

"Lopez." She said, "Santana's mom?" I gulped, like literally swallowed back this lump that formed out of nowhere. Where there was Santana's mom, there was Santana's dad..

"Ohh, right. Uhm-hello." I greeted as politely as I could. Yeah, San's mom said she liked me, but I just wanted to be extra cautious. "Did you want to talk to Santana?"

"Actually no, I wanted to talk to you." I gulped again.

"Oh, okay..good, because she's asleep right now." I laughed nervously.

"I doubt she'd want to talk with me anyway, she's still ignoring all our calls." I quirked a brow at her response. Santana didn't say she had been getting calls from her parents, then again, I could see why she'd want to ignore them. Well, her dad I understand, but not her mom. "She's smart, she knows Emilio would try to use my phone to get a hold of her.."

"Ohh, yeah.." I answered, not really sure what exactly she wanted me to say. "Uhm, not to sound rude or anything, but is there a reason why you called me?"

"Actually, yes, yes there is." She answered with her voice wavering a little. "The reason why Emilio has been trying to get in contact with Santana is so that he can apologize. We've had a very very long talk about how things went all those months ago and with all that's happened with Santana's sister, he doesn't want to keep ripping this family apart because of some silly insecurities he has. Santana takes after her father though which means that they're both-"

"Stubborn." I finished, "But I don't think he can just come back and apologize and things be all fine and dandy. He hurt San, like a lot, and once she's been hurt it takes so much for her to love again. The things he said not only hurt her, but they hurt me too, and I just- I don't know how I feel about having someone who can be so harsh a part of our lives or anyone else's life that might come along."

"I-I totally agree and fully understand how you feel, and he knows that words alone aren't going to fix things.."

"Did you know how much she cares about his approval?" I asked as I leaned against the door way of our bedroom and looked over at the peacefully sleeping brunette. "Did you know how much she put herself through just so she could hear him say he was proud of her?"

"I did not."

"Well, his approval is something that means so much to her and having him constantly put her down is just like a slap in the face to her." I huffed, "And though I'm totally for her never allowing him to enter her life again, I'm not one to hold grudges. I believe in making things right, I believe in second chances, and I believe in the close knit bonds of family.."

"Family is important." She replied sternly.

"Very important." I answered just as confidently, "But if he ever hopes to fix things with Santana, he's going to have to start by showing her career _and _her relationship some support. I'm not saying she'll welcome him with open arms, because we both know that's not who she is, but it's a start. This will be a long process, but it's worth it. _She's_ worth it. "

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I really do, which makes it all the more important that he knows he can't just hurt her like this and not expect to pay a price. I care a lot about Santana; I care more about her than I care about myself, so I'd hate to see someone of her own family totally disregarding things that are so important to her."

"I agree completely." Gloria replied, "However, Santana would never want to meet with us unless we just show up unannounced and seeing the reaction we got from last time, I don't think we want to try that again." She sighed, the pain prevalent in her voice. "What do you suggest?" My eyes landed on Santana again, all curled up against the pillow with her eyes tightly closed and her breathing ragged from her stuffy nose; even sick she's still the most beautiful girl in the world. Then my eyes fell to the cardstock piece still sitting on the dresser, its bright gold cursive lettering sort of sparkling in the low light.

"I might have a few ideas.."

_2 Hours Later;_

"Well afternoon, Sunshine." I cooed as I felt Santana shuffle next to me then move to sit up, her long hair all ruffled about. "How you feeling?"

"Mm, little better." She grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm kinda hungry now though.."

"Well lucky you, Quinn stopped by an hour ago with homemade chicken noodle soup." I chirped, "Well she didn't make it, the restaurant did, but she knew I'd probably burn the ones I bought earlier."

"Awh, how sweet of her." She teased, "But yeah, that sounds really good right now." She hummed as she brought her knees to her chest and reached for the remote. I grinned over at her and patted her thigh before pushing myself up off the bed.

"I'll go heat it up for you, be right back." I called as I left for the kitchen. I had been keeping the container in the microwave; Quinn said that was okay so as long as I heat it up within a couple hours. I removed the plastic lid and punched in 2 minutes then went to the fridge to grab San a bottle of water and her medicine. Once the timer had gone off, I carefully pulled out the container and carried everything back to the bedroom.

"Oh that smells really good." She sighed as she shuffled up against the bed and rested a pillow in her lap as I set the bowl there.

"Careful, it's super hot." I warned and twisted open her new water bottle.

"Thanks baby," She rasped as she took a sip of her soup then pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You da best." I giggled at her stuffy nose voice and rested against the headboard and watched whatever she had on.

"Oh is this that Beyonce documentary thing?" I gasped when the commercials ended.

"Mhm." She mumbled in response as she blew at the hot soup gathered on her spoon. We sat in silence watching the various clips of music videos and her expert dance moves when I happened to glance over at Santana to check on how much of the soup she's eaten when I saw that her jaw was practically dropped. I tilted my head at her then followed her gaze back to the TV where Beyonce was in the middle of doing some really elaborate dance number, wearing practically no pants.

"Wow, can you at least _try _to control your leering?" I teased half-heartedly. San quickly shut her jaw and smiled back at me.

"I'm not leering, I was just admiring her-"

"Perfect ass?"

"What?!" She gasped, "N-No.."

"It's her legs right? I mean, look at them! They're so long and toned and-"

"No, B, it's not her legs.."

"Is it her boobs?" I pouted, "They're so much more bigger than mine.."

"I love your boobs, babe, they're like my favs.."

"Well then it's her smile, I know how you are about smiles.."

"Is someone jealous?" She teased as she sent me a smile.

"What?!" I gasped, "N-No.."

"Are you sure because it sounds an awful like you are.."

"I'm not." I said shaking my head, "Well, I think _everyone_ is jealous of her, but I'm not _extra _jealous..if that's what you're asking."

"Oh..well in that case, yes, yes, I _was _staring at her perfect ass and her long legs and those thighs, dear lor-"

"Alright! I get it!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Maybe you can call her up to take care of you then.." I pouted.

"Awh, baby, I was just kidding.." Santana cooed as she ran her hand along my arm. "I already have a beautiful fiancée who _also_ has a perfect ass and nice, long, toned legs..who needs Beyonce Knowles when I've got Brittany Pierce?" She replied sweetly and sent me an adoring smile. I peeked up at her, trying to keep my pout from faltering to a gleaming smile.

"Really?"

"Really really, babycakes." She grinned, "Plus, I wasn't looking at her physical features..I was just admiring her dance moves." I felt a tiny hint of jealous bubble up in me again as she directed her attention on the tv screen again. Dancing was my thing. "See, look at that shit! Like how is that even possible?"

"I-I can do that too.." I said meekly and averted my eyes from the screen to stare at my lap. I felt San's hand on my arm again, causing me to look up at her.

"I know you can, babe."

* * *

A/N I had someone ask me to talk about Santana obsessing over Beyonce and Brittany getting a little jealous, there you go! LOL We're getting closer to the middle of the story where we'll be back at the wedding and the real stuff starts happening and by real I mean, lady baby makin' time. Anyway, I always love hearing from you guys, here and on tumblr, let me know! : )


	19. Chapter 19 Crazy For You

CHAPTER 19

_New Year's Eve, 2016;_

"Brittany! Santana! Look here!" Flash.

"You two are looking gorgeous!" Flash.

"Stunning!" Flash.

"Good luck at the Grammys!" Flash.

"Is it true that you're leaving SnixxJuice to focus more on your separate dance studio?" Flash.

"When will the wedding be?" Flash.

"Alright guys, back it up." A bulky man said as Santana and I approached the doors. He was dressed in a black tight fitting t-shirt that he tucked into his black dress pants. He had been guarding the door with crossed arms, but once we got closer to the entrance, he dropped his super muscular arms and stepped towards the mob of photographers with one extended. "Hey, I said back it up!" He ordered again, his voice booming over the crowd still throwing questions at us while two other muscularly built guys wearing similar clothes stepped forward doing the same to keep the crowd under control.

"Looks like Noah's really taken this privacy thing pretty seriously." San joked as we walked through the doors of Showtimes hand in hand giving polite smiles to the security guards. "You look so beautiful tonight, Britt." She cooed and pressed her lips to my cheek softly. "Well, you always look beautiful, but you look extra tonight."

"Y-Yeah, you do too." I stammered nervously as I kept my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

"Why are you so tense, babe?" She teased, turning to look at me with a smirk on her lips.

"Because.." I mumbled as I scanned the area suspiciously.

"Because why?" She laughed, trying to follow my line of sight with a quirked brow. "What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing, it's nothing.." I replied quickly as I tried to smile at Santana reassuringly but still keep an eye out for any suspicious activities. She stopped walking, in turn making me stop walking, and turned to face me with her fingers still laced with mine.

"You're still not a very good liar, babe." She smirked making my cheeks flush, "You can tell me.." I let my shoulders in defeat and licked my lips before speaking.

"Uhh-well, last year you surprised me by proposing, the year before that you surprised me by showing up here when you were supposed to be at a company party and then you kissed me out of nowhere for the first time.." I replied all in one breath with my eyes focused on my engagement ring, "I-I'm kinda nervous for what you've got up your sleeve for this year." She let out a breathy laugh then brought our clasped hands up to her lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"No surprises this year." She replied with a toothy grin, "Though I _will_ be singing later on." She winked, "You know, Rachel practically begged for a song and I know it'll bring Noah some extra publicity like always."

"Ohh, okay." I sighed in relief as we started walking again, "What song are you going to sing this time?" Her lips parted to speak but she quickly bit on her bottom lips as she smirked, her deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Now when have I ever told _anyone _what song I'll sing before I sing it?" She teased as she bumped my shoulder with hers playfully.

"Hey, you said no surprises..this sounds a lot like a surprise to me!" I defended, attempting to frown at her but failed when I saw her scrunch her nose and grin.

"Proposing is the ultimate surprise, babe, I can't really top that.." She joked as we approached the podium.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss _I'm too busy to hang out with my old roommate because I'm engaged to a hot blonde and I rather spend my time making lady babies than to call up my lezbro _and miss _Former Showtimes head choreographer now SnixxJuice head choreographer and best friend stealer._ Nice to finally see you guys!" Noah cheered as he wrapped both of us up in a big hug. Like always, he had on a dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled to his forearms tucked into black dress pants and polished dress shoes on his feet.

"Yeah, you too, Puckerman." San laughed as Noah pulled away, "Nice touch outside by the way, I actually feel somewhat safe in here now. Maybe I won't find any pictures of me awkwardly eating a piece of pizza floating around on the internet tomorrow."

"Oh, I won't guarantee that." He joked as he turned to me, "How's SnixxJuice treating you? Well I hope?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I chirped and smiled down at Santana, "It's super fun and I love having my own studio and assistant and all that good stuff." Noah nodded with a smiled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"That's good; I heard the owner's kind of crazy." Noah grinned mischievously, "I've heard loads of stories.."

"Yeah and they are _all _100% true." Santana snapped in a playful tone that made Noah roll his head back with laughter. "So where's our table at? You're kind of being a sucky host right now.."

"Right this way your majesties." He replied sickeningly polite as he held out his hand and gestured for us to follow him. "I've reserved my best VIP booth for my lovely ladies, I just brought Quinn and Sam back here so I'll be joining you guys soon." He said in his normal voice as he walked us to the center booth near the stage.

"Oh, how's that going for you?" I asked hesitantly, "Are you still hanging out with Bella?"

"Yeah, every so often I have lunch with her and Quinn." He said over his shoulder to me. "But she's still too young to know about me; well that's what Quinn thinks, so she just knows me as Quinn's old friend for now. But I'm okay with that, I'm just glad that Quinn's been letting me hang out with them every once in awhile." He shrugged and smiled back at us, "Bella's a smart girl, I'm sure once she's a little older and starts wondering about it, she'll figure it out. I mean, she must wonder where she gets her badassness from, and her charm, that all can't be from Quinn." He gave a deep chuckle as we approached the table where Sam and Quinn were already seated. Quinn had on a light pink and yellow floral dress with her shoulder length hair lightly curled while Sam had on a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled just like Noah's, I guess that's a popular guy thing.

"And look at that, only _10 minutes _late this time, new record!" Quinn joked as I helped San out of her jacket, because now she never leaves the house without one, revealing her tight fitting mid thigh length beige dress while San just rolled her eyes at the other blonde.

"Hey, not our fault it takes time to get all prettied up." San shrugged as she flipped her loosely curled hair dramatically then went to take my jacket off.

"Well," I sighed innocently, "we got ready pretty fast but then we started playing Uno and got distracted and then we had to get ready all over again.." I rambled leaving Quinn staring at me with shocked expression while Sam and Noah just laughed. I looked back at San with furrowed brows as my coat sleeves dropped from my arms, "What? It's true! We were so into it, she kept-" Soon San's hand was cupped over my mouth and she was laughing.

"Babe, too much again.." San whispered causing my cheeks to heat up. "Just-no." She laughed as she dropped her hand and gestured for me to sit down first; since she's left handed she likes to sit on the end so our elbows don't bump when we eat.

"Well anyway, I'm gunna go tell Kurt you're here; he's dying to see you, hopefully Rachel's not back there throwing a hissy fit again. I swear, if that little diva didn't make me so much money I'd have her fired." Noah joked as he smiled down at us and turned on his heels to head back to the dressing rooms. I guess it was just the significance of the day or that we were stilling coming down from what happened earlier that caused us to be a little late, but San was being extra affectionate tonight when it's usually me who wants some part of our bodies touching at all times. She had curled her fingers around mine and placed them in her lap as her thumb stroked the back of my hand softly. We tried engaging in conversation with Sam and Quinn, but we kept getting caught staring at one another with these dopy grins on our faces.

"And _we're _the ones who are supposed to be all _I can't take my eyes off of you_.." Sam laughed as he slid his arm around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn just smiled back at him affectionately before trying to talk to San and I again, but failing miserably because I still had no idea what she was saying and I bet Santana didn't either.

"Alright, your post-sex glow is blinding and a little frustrating..focus!" Quinn sighed and began snapping her fingers in front of our faces.

"Hey, I don't know who you're snapping at but it sure ain't me!" Santana growled as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from mine and attempted to swat away Quinn's hand. The way Santana's voice sounded, I thought that she was going to jump over the table at Q but when Quinn started laughing, so did Santana. They still have a super weird friendship, but I'm just happy that they have any type of friendship at all. But it still didn't keep me from placing a comforting hand on San's thigh and slid it down to squeeze lightly at her knee. She smiled back at me, her tightened jaw relaxing as she nodded knowingly and smiled back at Quinn.

"Okay, now that I have your attention.." Quinn giggled as she sank back against Sam's chest, "We've got something to tell you."

"You're pregnant!" I exclaimed with a huge smile, but Quinn and Sam just exchanged looks of shock before turning back at me with _no_ written all over their faces. Santana just laughed and rubbed comfortingly on the back of my hand again.

"No, but maybe that'll come up later on." Sam shrugged as he smiled to Quinn. It was their turn to get lost in each other's eyes; I could totally see why Quinn was so frustrated with San and I earlier for doing the same; especially when the suspense was killing me!

"And they say _we're _bad.." San whispered as she nodded to the blondes across from us then went to snap her fingers. "Can you tell us now? Britt's getting anxious." I smiled over at San; she knows me all too well.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry." Sam stammered as he tore his eyes away from his girlfriend's and whispered, "Do you want to say it?" She smiled up at him lovingly then tilted her head to face us.

"We're engaged!"

"Ahh! No way! Congratulations!" I cheered and bounced a little in my seat with a giant grin. Quinn nodded frantically with all smiles. "When did this happen?"

"Uh, Christmas.." Sam answered as he smiled down at his fiancée.

"So _that's_ why you guys bailed on us.." Santana sighed with a smile then pulled her hand away from mine and motioned for Quinn's left. "Well, let's see it." Quinn laid her hand in Santana's gingerly while I scooted closer to San so I could look too.

"Ooh, that's so pretty." I said as San and I examined the ring, "Good job, Sam!" I grinned and looked up to him smiling down at the table bashfully.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." San nodded as she pulled her hand back and found mine under the table while Sam and Quinn snuggled into each other too. "Awh, we're so happy for you two."

"Mhm, I bet Bella was really happy!" I chirped and Quinn narrowed her eyes on Sam.

"Yeah, she's the one who gave me the idea in the first place." He replied, "You guys know how people wrap a little box and stick in a bigger box and put that in an even bigger box?" We nodded, "Yeah, well Bella and I did that. We wrapped like 7 boxes like that and in the very last box Q had to open, we put the ring there."

"Awh, cute!" I cooed and smiled over at San who was indeed smiling too.

"Yeah, I thought so also." Quinn replied, "I think my daughter is going to be some type of wedding planner or engagement idea specialist one day." We all laughed at that and chatted idly until Noah came back over with a few drinks.

"These are on the house, sort of my congratulations on the engagement." He said as he set down a round of beers then scooted in next to Santana.

"Woah, you told him before us? Rude!" I gasped but Noah just laughed.

"No, Bella told me." He replied, "She was really excited about it and wanted to tell someone because all the excitement was too much for her to handle so she made me promise, _pinky_ promise, not to tell anyone.."

"Awh, Noah pinky promised with a 7 year old.." Santana teased.

"She's _6_ her birthday hasn't passed yet.." Noah clarified matter-of-factly making the rest of the table laugh. "Whatever, you guys suck." He laughed as he took a swig from his bottle and rested on his elbows, turning to look at San and I. "So..Kurt said your wedding is coming up pretty soon.."

"Yeah, it's in May." Santana answered then tilted her head to the side, eyeing him carefully, "I still haven't decided if I want to invite you or not.."

"Wow, I see you're still a ray of sunshine." He huffed looking a little offended.

"She's just kidding; we haven't even started on the guest list yet." I added when I saw his shoulders slump then sent San a reproaching look.

"Britt, he knows I was joking..don't let him fool you." San pouted but I just shook my head at her.

"Be nice." I whispered, but I guess it wasn't low enough because the rest of the table laughed us and made whipping sounds with their mouths.

"Urgh, fine.." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes at the others before cuddling back against me.

"As I was saying," Noah laughed, "Where there's a wedding there's an awesome bachelor party, well in your case bachelor_ette_ party."

"Yes, okay?" San said with a smirk as she propped her chin up on her hands and rested her elbows on the table.

"I volunteer my services as the only guy in your life who could throw you a bitchin' bachelorette party!" He cheered with a hopeful smile. San just quirked her brow at him, "You know I host some pretty awesome parties, we lived together once upon a time, you remember how great they were and I know where to get the best gir-"

"Alright, that was a long _long_ time ago.." She quickly cut him off making me look to her suspiciously. "Really Britt, it was during my first years of college, after I dropped out of medical school, you know how young students can get.." She defended sweetly.

"Uh-huh, totally." I shrugged innocently, "I've had my fair share of super hot one nigh-"

"Britt..thanks for wanting to tell me, but I-I rather not know." Santana sighed as she patted my thigh under the table then smiled at me with a tight lipped grin.

"Anyway!" Noah said, clearing his throat, "Have you guys started planning for it? If not, I've got some pretty great ideas.."

"Woah, I called dibs on planning the party!" Quinn chirped.

"Wait, _the _party?" Noah gasped, "As in only _one _party? What?"

"Yeah, we were thinking of combining the-"

"NO!" Noah gasped and stared at Santana with wide eyes, "S, you can't _combine _bachelorette parties, that like defeats the purpose or something.." Quinn and Sam laughed as Noah practically threw a hissy fit.

"Well, we have most of the same friends..it's weird to have two separate parties." I shrugged casually earning a shocked gasp from Noah too.

"Plus it would save a little money." Santana added making Noah scoff and shake his head in frustration.

"Since when are you concerned with saving money?"He asked with furrowed brows, "Santana, you're like one of the most paid women in New York. I don't really think you have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, but when you've got Prancy Smurf back there planning the wedding, you can never be too safe. Just last week, he showed me what the invitations look like..shit was like $400 for a pack of 15!" Santana replied with the shake of her head. "That's complete bullshit!"

"Yeah, she asked him why we couldn't just have like a mass text sent out that has all the details on it and what not." I laughed and poked San in her side making her smile, "But Kurt said that's tacky and with our luck someone's phone will get hacked or the text will be leaked and then it'd be paparazzi central!"

"And I _definitely_ don't want to deal with that crap, especially on my wedding day." She huffed and crossed her arms over herself angrily then smiled at me affectionately. "I mean, _our _wedding day." I scrunched up my nose at her as my lips curled in a cheek bunching grin. We almost would've forgotten we were sitting at the table with everyone if it wasn't for Noah groaning.

"It's not like you guys don't got it though, I mean, this is the last time to-I don't know-do things!" He whined then looked to Quinn and Sam, "Are you two with me or do you support this combined crap?" Sam just chuckled at Noah's frustration.

"Just give up, there's no way of separating them.." Quinn laughed as she smiled at San and I affectionately. "Besides, they'd probably go sneak off at some point to see each other anyway.."

"That is true." I nodded confidently making Santana snicker. "Plus I really don't like the idea of some slutty girl grinding all up on my woman, that's gross and I might pounce."

"B-But, that's what strip clubs are for! You get drunk and have hot girls dance for you, it's the best thing.." Noah replied.

"Nope, only girl allowed to feel all up on that will be me and only me." I shrugged and nodded towards Santana

"But-"

"You heard her." San laughed as she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek then went and patted Noah's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry though, my baby's got better moves than any of those trick ass hoes.."

"HEY!" Sam gasped, "I happen to be one of those _trick ass hoes_." The whole table exploded with laughter.

"Wait, I thought you were an _exotic _dancer, not a stripper?" Santana teased making Sam's cheeks heat up.

"I-uhh.." He stammered but Quinn just went and kissed his cheek before turn back to glare at San.

"Leave my fiancé alone, remember, Britt's accidently auditioned for the same thing he does." Quinn replied with a smirk directed to me, but Santana just shrugged.

"Oh, I know. She reminds me every night when she-"

"Ahlalalala!" Quinn started going as she cupped Sam's ears while Noah waited anxiously for what Santana was going to say.

"San!" I gasped and swatted at her arm making her turn to me with raised brows, "And you say _I _say things I'm not supposed to."

"You know I wasn't going to _actually _tell them," She winked, "I wouldn't want to cause a sex riot.."

"You're crazy." I giggled as she puckered her lips and pressed them into mine softly.

"Crazy for you." She teased making the butterflies that still resided in my stomach to flutter about.

"Ugh, well at least let me plan this combined bachelorette party then." Noah shrugged and smiled a hopeful grin.

"Uhh, I don't know. I don't want it to be some skanky party, Brittz and I are classy." San sighed as she rolled her eyes in Noah's direction, "I know how you were in college, and I by far like this Noah better than the man whore one." Noah nodded frantically.

"I've definitely done some growing up since then, Santana, ask Quinn!" He answered and nodded to the blonde who in turn smiled confidently.

"As long as he wants to keep this thing up with seeing Bella, he's got to keep his life on track." She replied at which Noah nodded.

"And I have, so let me plan this!" He begged, "I really want to do something nice for you since if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had any of this and if it wasn't for Brittany then Showtimes wouldn't have been such a big hit.." Santana and I exchanged a few looks and had a silent conversation before we came to an agreement.

"Ye-"

"Yes!" Noah cheered.

"Hold up, we have rules." Santana said as she lifted a finger.

"Ugh, fine.." He sighed, "Lay them on me."

"Well, since Quinn was initially the person we were going to have plan the par-"

"Ah, what?! Really?" Quinn cheered.

"Oh my God, can you guys let me finish talking?" San sighed as she brought her hand up to rub at her temple, and then dropped it back down to rest on my thigh. "We want the both of you to plan the party. I hate to say it, but Noah really does know how to throw a pretty great party and with Quinn there, I know it won't be some slutfest. Sound good?" The two looked to each other briefly before shrugging.

"Yup, sounds fine." Noah replied first.

"Mhm, I can live with that." Quinn shrugged as she curled around Sam's arm.

"Great, whatever you two come up with just run it past Kurt so he knows not to plan anything the same day or the day after.." San replied as we watched the other two nodded in agreement. The lights began to dim, signaling the first performer was coming to the stage: Rachel.

"Well, show's about to start." Noah said as he nodded to the stage, "San, you need to do any warm up rituals or something? You're next." My eyes widened at that, I almost forgot she was singing! Then again, it's sort of a tradition now that she sings on New Year's Eve at Showtimes.

"Uhm, I should be okay." San answered as she tilted her body so that her back was resting against my front, my arms snaking around her waist with her hands rubbing softly at my arms, and then laid her head back on my shoulder. Like always, Rachel was amazing. Even Santana clapped and she rarely claps for anyone but me. There was a short break between performances so that San had enough time to give me one last kiss on the jaw before she was walking towards the stage. I was always excited for what song she would sing, mainly because whatever song she'd pick automatically became my new favorite. She could sing me the menu at Breadstix and I'll probably fall just as hard for her than I already have.

"I'm really excited for what song's she going to sing, her performances are always my favorite." Sam said from Quinn's side with a goofy grin. Quinn and I nodded along with him.

"Yeah, she's really got an amazing voice!" Quinn added. If it was two years ago, I would've found her complimenting Santana surprising, but even _they_ formed a special bond over the years. I was thankful because I couldn't have two of my favorite people not able to get along with each other. I love Quinn almost as much as I love Santana, though the love I have for my fiancée is sort of different, still, it's always been me and Quinn after moving from Ohio. The importance of her accepting San is probably the same as how San feels about her dad accepting me. I remember how angry Quinn would get when San would make me upset, but I knew it was only because she cared. Quinn's like that big sister I never had, though she's not _that _much older than me. The protection she gives me, and Bella for that matter, is special and I'm ecstatic that she has included San when it comes to who she feels protective over.

"Hey Q?" I asked as the thoughts flooded my head. She turned to me with her hazel eyes sparkling against the low light of our table lamp and raised her brows.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm really glad you and San are friends now," I sighed happily then shrugged, "It really makes things a lot easier." Quinn just laughed angelically.

"Britt you say this every year.." Quinn joked making my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Well, I just want to make sure you know how grateful I am that you kept supporting us." Quinn nodded to me as she smiled a tight lipped grin.

"Yeah, I know." She replied more seriously, "But I swear, if she steps one foot out of line and hurts you, oh God, I'll-"

"Yeah, I know.." I mocked as I rolled my eyes at her playfully, a little habit I've picked up from San, "And _she _knows too."

"Good." Quinn huffed triumphantly and leaned back into Sam's chest. I giggled at her trying to portray some badass, but I mean, it's Quinn..she looks as threatening as a baby penguin. Then again, just like Santana, she can slice right through you with her vicious words.

"Next up is a very special guest; give it up for Miss Santana Lopez!" The announcer cheered.

"Oh, before I get distracted, I've got to ask you something." I said as I looked to Quinn.

"Yes, I would love to be the god mother of you and San's unborn child." She cheered but I just laughed and shook my head.

"Uhm, we aren't there yet.." I answered, "But I'll keep that in mind!" I chirped, "Would you be my maid of honor?" If the table wasn't there to separate us, I probably would've been tackled to the floor just by seeing how excited Quinn got.

"Holy shit, hell yes!" She cheered, "Ah finally! I was starting to get a little worried that you might've asked someone else." She laughed but I shook my head and reassured her that she was my number one choice. "So who did San pick? Kurt?"

"Nope, she wants to ask Cassie but I think she's waiting to do it in person." I answered, "You think Bella would want to be our flower girl?" I asked timidly, "I think Bryce is a little too old for it.."

"Of course, Britt, Bella would love that!" Quinn squeaked as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh good, just don't ask her about it, Santana and I wanna do it." I replied cheerfully, Quinn nodded knowingly as we focused back on the stage as the announcer helped San walk up the steps seeing that her heels were pretty high. She didn't need help though, she knew her way up stairs in a pair of heels, but she accepted the guy's helping hand anyway as she climbed the stairs and gave him a polite smile before confidently walking across the stage to sit down on the lone stool set in the center of the stage.

"God, she's so hot.." I mumbled mindlessly as she went and crossed her legs, her calves catching the light just right, sending a heat to pass through my body. She went and adjusted the mic stand as she smiled out to the crowd.

"Keep it in your pants, Britt." Quinn teased as she caught me leering unashamedly.

"Not wearing any.." I muttered as I kept my eyes steady on the girl on stage, barely hearing the table burst into a fit of laughter. I really wasn't though, I'm in a dress, so no pants here.

"Hi everyone, how's it goin?" She asked as she situated herself on the stool. "Tonight's going to be a little different," She said as her eyes landed on me, a smirk tearing across her lips, "I'll be playing the instrumental myself if that's alright with the band." She reluctantly tore her eyes from mine and looked over her shoulder the band members nodded. "Great, I'll just need to borrow someone's guitar." An acoustic guitar was brought to her almost instantly then they helped her slip under the strap as she adjusted the instrument on her lap then smiled back at the crowd. "This one's for my fiancée over there, happy three years, Britt!" I felt my cheeks flush as the crowd turned to face me with bright smiles as Santana nodded in my direction with a gleaming smile. I just rolled my eyes at her and hid my face in my hands. "Sorry, she's still getting used to all the attention." San teased making the crowd giggle, she has always been great when with playing the crowd, then began strumming a familiar sounding pattern, a tune that I've heard her humming many times at home but never really got to hear the words.

_Found myself today singin' out loud your name  
You said I'm crazy, if I am I'm crazy for you  
Sometimes sittin' in the dark wishin' you were here turns me crazy  
But it's you who makes me lose my head_

"She's amazing." Quinn breathed as Santana went through the first verse of the song.

"She most definitely is." I sighed contently as I watched my fiancée with a proud look on my face. She still managed to take my breath away, even after three years; she always found a new way to make me love her even more. Her voice was so smooth with just the right amount of raspiness that I'm sure sent shivers down everyone's spines as she did her little runs. Then on top of how amazing her singing voice is, she was also playing the guitar, which by the way she said she barely knew how to play. Hm, liar. __

And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
You drift into my head and turn me into a crumblin' fool  
Tell me to run and I'll race if you want me to stop I'll freeze  
And if you and me gonna leave just hold me closer baby  
And make me crazy for you, crazy for you

She had her eyes closed most of the time as she sang; something I noticed she likes to do when she's really feeling the song. However, as she sang the last lines of the verse, her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled in my direction. How is it that from about 20 feet away she could still turn my insides into mush? Just one look from her and my knees turned to jelly. Thankfully I was sitting, or else I might've fainted and that would've been extremely embarrassing.__

Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin  
I wish you'd come over, send me spinning closer to you  
My, oh my, how my blood boils a sweet taste for you  
Strips me down bare and gets me into my favorite mood

"God, Brittany, you are one lucky lady." Noah said as he looked back at me from over his shoulder.

"Mhm, I really am." I replied happily as I watched Santana perform the song that she made pretty clear was meant just for me. My eyes trailed up her toned legs to her hands strumming at the guitar then further up to her lips. So soft and so full; I couldn't wait till she was off stage to kiss them once again. Just watching her up there practically spilling her heart out to me gave me such a giddy school girl feeling, like it was the first time all over again. I felt nervous for no reason, and happy, really really happy, and content with my life and spending the rest of it with the girl on stage. __

I keep on tryin' fightin' these feelings away  
But the more I do the crazier I turn into  
Pacin' floors and openin' doors  
Hopin' you'll walk through and save me boy  
Because I'm too crazy for you, crazy for you

"Thank you." Santana said sweetly as she griped the mic with one hand and handed the borrowed guitar to one of the band members that approached. The crowd erupted with applause while she just bowed and smiled brightly before making her way back to our table. Noah slid out so that she could come sit next to me again.

"You were so great, babe!" I cheered and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, making her smile a cheek bunching grin. "I think I've got a new favorite song." I giggled as I wrapped her up in my arms, letting her press herself into me.

"Thanks, Britt-Britt." She cooed and rubbed at the backs of my hands with hers.

"Awh, look at that!" Kurt chirped as he walked up to the table, "You look lonely, Noah, want me to call Sugar over?"

"Ugh, I need a break from her.." Noah sighed, "I'm fine being the third wheel."

"More like fifth wheel." Santana teased as she poked at his shoulder blade with her finger making him lean back so that he was squishing her against me.

"Or I could just join up with you two." He joked as Santana tried pushing him off us.

"In your fucking dreams, Puckerman!" She laughed as she successfully kicked him off.

"Sugar's a nice girl; I could totally see it happening!" I shrugged as Kurt slipped in next to Quinn and Sam on the opposite side.

"I agree, I'm starting to think you're just afraid of commitment, Noah." Kurt teased making Noah shake his head frantically.

"Man, fuck you guys..always pickin' on me." Noah mumbled and moved to leave the booth.

"Awh, don't cry Noah, we were just joking!" Santana teased making him turn and flick her off. "That's it, get angry!" She laughed and pushed off of me so that she was sitting up straight and facing Kurt.

"So, dress shopping sometime next week? Yes?" Kurt asked as he folded his hands over each other and placed them daintily on the table top.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Santana asked hesitantly making Kurt quirk his brow.

"Santana, the wedding is in less than 6 months..this_ has_ to be done soon." Kurt replied with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"B-But what if I get fat?" I asked timidly making Santana smile towards me affectionately.

"B, I don't think that could ever happen even if you eat nothing but pizza and ice cream all day." Santana cooed as she laced her fingers with mine and placed our hands in her lap.

"Agreed." Quinn nodded along with Sam, "Actually she'd still have her perfect dancer's body even if she _did_ eat all that crap everyday.."

"See? I mean, unless you will be getting pregnant anytime soon then no, I don't see you gaining an enormous amount of weight by the time of the wedding." Kurt teased making Santana and I tense at the sound of pregnancy. "And Santana, the same goes for you. I don't think either of you could gain a drastic amount of weight."

"Well we _do _lead very active lifestyles.." I winked making Santana smirk.

"_Extremely _active.." She nodded along with me making the table groan and gag, but we didn't care. We just melted into each other's little touches and fell back into our own little world until Kurt tried to get our attention again.

"Alright, so how's next Thursday? I'll need to meet with you guys one at a time and Quinn I'll need you to tag along too." Kurt said as San and I smiled dopily at each other then nodded carelessly at Kurt.

"Mhm, sounds go- wait..one at a time? As in separately? B-But why?" I stammered as I broke away from San's bedroom eyes with furrowed brows.

"You can't see each other's dresses..that's bad luck!" Kurt shrugged, "And as traditional as you guys _aren't_, I will stand by that rule. So separate." I pouted at him but he just folded his arms over his chest. "Nope, not gunna work."

"It's okay, Britt, I want your dress to be a surprise!" Santana cooed as she ran her fingers along my arm, "Both our dresses can be surprises, don't worry about it." She kissed my lips over and over until the pout was gone and I had finally given in.

"Okay fine, separate it is.." I sighed trying to be mad, but it didn't really work with the way Santana kept grinning at me.

"Okay great, Britt, we'll look for yours first." Kurt replied then started rambling about other wedding stuff. I nodded again mindlessly but I really wasn't listening, because San's hand was now tracing patterns on my inner thigh, pushing her way higher and higher up under the material of my dress making it hard for me to focus on anything but how bad I suddenly wanted her. I felt the burning between my legs intensify as her hand wandered higher up, but when I looked over to her to shake my head at her I saw that she wasn't even looking to me. Her gaze was steady on Kurt like she was actually listening to what he was saying. I jolted up when I felt her fingertips grace the material of my panties causing her to glance over at me with a smug grin.

"You okay, Britt?" She asked sweetly, shielding her cocky smile from the rest of the table. "You look a little _flustered_; do you not like Kurt's ideas?" I just rolled my eyes at her and shuffled closer to her so that I could slip my hand between her legs too. She sucked in a quick breath but tried her hardest to look unfazed.

"Nope, I'm just peachy." I smirked and narrowed my eyes on her. "And I _love_ Kurt's ideas.." Her hand froze as mine traveled under the tight material of her dress. "Are _you _okay?" I watched as she licked her lips and took in her bottom lip between her teeth. She narrowed her eyes back on me as she restarted her teasing.

"Mhm, _peachy_.." she mocked then we both turned back to Kurt to try and listen but there was no way we could with the way we were touching each other.

"Oh that's good then." I grinned innocently and leaned in just an inch away from her ear. "Two can play this game." I watched as she gulped then I leaned back to my original position to pretend like I was listening to Kurt while I kept my hand moving under her dress. That went on for about 5 minute before she finally broke.

"Fuck it." San huffed as she tore her hand away from under my dress and grabbed my hand that was under hers and began shuffling out of the booth.

"What's wrong, San?" I asked innocently but she just narrowed her eyes on me and beckoned me with her finger.

"You know damn well." She huffed making me laugh. "Tease."

"Hey, you started it!" I giggled.

"Wh-where you going? I'm in the middle of talking to you guys!" Kurt gasped as Santana tugged me out of the booth behind her. She didn't answer though, too sexually frustrated to even talk I bet.

"It's about that time, Kurt.." Quinn teased as she nodded to me slowly sliding out of the booth making Santana act all fussy then turned to Sam. "Well babe, you owe me a back massage because I totally called it.."

"Ugh, fine.." Sam sighed with a smile. "You guys couldn't have waited till _after _the countdown?"

"I-I don't get it.." Kurt sighed as he stared at her confused.

"Bathroom, we're going to the bathroom." I answered as I laughed at Santana's aroused state.

"Yeah, we'll be back." Santana nodded as she entangled our hands.

"The ball drops in 10 minutes!" Quinn called as I wrapped my arms around Santana's waist and went to kiss at her neck making Santana giggle as we started off towards the bathroom.

"We know," Santana shouted back before we left the privacy of the VIP section. "They're called quickies for a reason, Q!"

* * *

A/N Sorry my updates aren't as frequent as I like them to be..quality over quantity though. Right? Anyway, the song was Crazy For You by Adele..I just love that freaking song and I had to throw it in here. Let me know! ( :


	20. Chapter 20 Perfect Blend

CHAPTER 20

_A Week Later;_

"Babe, no." Santana said to me sternly as I leaned on the kitchen counter across from her. "Just no."

"Please.." I begged sweetly, batting my eyelashes, as I pushed the two color cards from the pile Kurt had laid out together. "See, doesn't that look pretty?" San stared down at the colors with furrowed brows and slowly shook her head before looking back up at me.

"Not really, no." Santana chuckled. I let out a deep sigh as she sat up straight on the bar stool while I rearranged some more color cards.

"Okay, I'm confident with this one." I said cheerfully as I pushed two colors together then looked up at her with a hopeful grin.

"B, we're not going to have the color scheme of our wedding pink and green.." She sighed turning my hopeful smile to a pout.

"But why not?" I whined and separated the colors as I felt my shoulders drop.

"Firstly, I hate the color pink and though I love you enough to put up with you changing our bed sheets to baby pink, I just can't do it for our wedding. Second, I let you pick the venue, the time, the day, the chairs, the invitations designs.." She replied as she leaned in to rest on the counter on her elbows and look up at me with her deep brown eyes. "I'm putting my foot down right here, no pink."

"Hey!" I gasped, "I didn't _pick_ all those things, we _agreed_ on them." She tilted her head to the side as her lips curled into a tiny grin while I just looked towards the color cards and shrugged innocently, "You could've said no at anytime, but you didn't."

"Yeah, because you would've pulled the freaking pout that I'm pretty sure you know I'm defenseless against so I might as well just give up now.." She teased as her hand snuck its way into mine causing me to look up at her. "But this time is different; I _can_ resist your adorable ways. No pink." She said sternly causing me to giggle a little.

"Well, what's wrong with purple then?" I asked quickly as I pushed the pink and purple cards together.

"Stop using pink, B, it isn't happening!" San laughed as she snatched the card away and stuck it in her bra.

"Like that'll stop me from reaching in there and getting it!" I giggled and leaned across the table but she just swatted at my hands.

"Hands off my tits!" San yelled through a breathy laugh as I practically climbed over the counter towards her.

"That's not what you said last night!" I laughed as I strained to get to her.

"Britt, you're gunna fall!" She giggled as she continued to fight off my hands, "Crazy!"

"_You're _the one that put the card in there!" I yelled back as she wrapped her fingers around my wrists to keep me from digging in her shirt. I was starting to lose balance though so I tried to brace myself but since she was holding on to my wrists I couldn't and we both toppled to the floor.

"Ow." I pouted.

"You okay, B?" She asked worriedly from on top of me.

"Mhm.." I mumbled with my eyes closed trying to ignore the throbbing pain at the back of my head.

"You hit your head." She said and brushed the hair from my face.

"You fell on me.." I huffed.

"Well, you tried to attack at me."

"Well you put the card in your bra.." I sighed as I finally let my eyes flutter open.

"Maybe now you'll stop trying to pick pink." She replied sweetly then leaned into press a kiss to my forehead and as she did that I swiftly picked the color card out from her bra and smirked.

"Got it!" I laughed and tried to hide it from her taking it back which ended up to us rolling on the kitchen floor giggling.

"Uh, what the hell is going on and why are you two on the floor?" Kurt snapped as he came from the hallway bathroom. "God, I'm away for 3 minutes and you guys are already trying to go at it." Santana and I quickly separated and went back to trying to agree on a color scheme.

"This is hopeless." I sighed as I dropped my head in my hands about 10 minutes later.

"Agreed." Santana said as she rubbed at my back. "Kurt can't you give us some like suggestion or something?"

"Fine, okay." Kurt said as he started pairing different colors together, sending the crumpled up pink card a weird look before presenting a new pair. The first few matches weren't approved of, but just when we all were about to give up, he frantically pushed together another pair. "What about this?" He asked as he pushed the yellow card and the red card together.

"Hm..well, I _do _love red.." Santana sighed then looked to me, "And yellow's like your favor-I mean, _most liked_ color.."

"Yeah, one of them.." I nodded as we both stared down at the pair. "Uh, I don't know San, I like it and all, but it seems like too different you know?"

"Well, they _are _two different colors, Britt.." Kurt said as he quirked a brow making Santana narrow her eyes at him.

"She knows that, smart ass." She huffed then smiled down at me sweetly, "She means they're too drastic. Right, babe? Like one's too bright and the other's too dark?"

"Yeah, exactly! There needs to be like a balance or something." I cheered and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "See this is why I love you." Her cheeks flushed as she mumbled an _I love you too_ back.

"There's too big of a contrast?" He muttered to himself as he stared down at the cards, "Alright, what if we add a third color? Most wedding color schemes try to keep it within two, but this wedding isn't _most _weddings." Kurt shrugged and started searching the other colors before pushing an orange card between the previously selected ones. "How's this?" Santana and I both stared down at the trio with wide smiles. "I love the warm colors, especially with summer coming, don't you think? They blend really well together." San and I stared down at the trio, surprised that we hadn't thought of orange before even with all the history we have connected to the color.

"Oh babe, remember when you first took my order at The Coffee Shop?" Santana grinned as she stared down at the cards, "I asked you what your favorite drink was?"

"Mhm." I smiled affectionately as I watched her grin grow.

"But you said you didn't like picking favorites," she giggled at her own thoughts, "But you really liked Pumpkin Spice because it was orange and orange is one of your _most liked _colors since you said you liked all the colors equally." She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she spoke, "I thought that was the cutest thing I had ever heard." I felt my cheeks heat up as I recalled the memory.

"Then you said that orange was your second favorite color, the first is red." I replied confidently. Kurt looked to us both with an adoring smile.

"I think orange fits the occasion, don't you think?" She winked, repeating my words from so long ago. I smiled at her lovingly and nodded.

"So a blend of red, orange, and yellow." He said, breaking our trances on each other, "Agreed?"

"Mhm, it's perfect." Santana nodded and smiled to me. "What do you think, Britt?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect blend for sure!" I cheered and cuddled into San's side.

"Ah, finally we've come to an agreement!" Kurt laughed as he scooped up the color cards and placed them in his special wedding planning folder then checked his phone. "Quinn and Miss Bella will be over in 10 so Britt go get ready to leave.."

"What?" I asked confused, "W-Where am I going?"

"I said you were going to be first when we dress shop." Kurt laughed, "Geez, you guys _really_ weren't listening when I went through all the details." San and I looked to each other and shrugged, guess not. "Quinn's coming over with Bella because Sam's working. Satan, you'll babysit while Quinn and I take Britt out to look around."

"Oh.." I sighed then hopped off the bar stool, "Well, I guess I'll go get ready then." I shrugged and poked my finger at San's side making her jerk away with a grin, "Awh, babe, you're going to babysit Bella all by yourself." I cooed.

"It's not like I haven't before.." She shrugged nervously, "I've picked her up from school by myself, that's like the same thing."

"It really isn't.." I teased as I walked off to the bedroom.

_20 Minutes Later;_

"Alright baby, be good for San okay? If San's mean to you, you have my permission to kick her, kick the crap out of-"

"Q.." I sighed, "San's never mean to Bella.."

"Better not be."Quinn said as she kneeled in front of her daughter, cupping her cheeks, then went to kiss her forehead before standing up to look at Santana. "And you, make sure she doesn't act up."

"But then she'll think I'm being mean.." Santana replied sarcastically making Quinn roll her eyes, "Just kidding, Bella never acts up!" Santana laughed as she looked down at the younger blonde. "We'll be good, promise." She winked then turned to Quinn, "I'll call if she needs an ass whoopin' but I doubt it."

"Okay, we gotta get going; the appointment I've scheduled for a fitting is in 20." Kurt said as he taped at his wrist watch. I nodded and went over to kiss Santana goodbye.

"Have fun!" I cheered as I walked away.

"You too!" She laughed as I shut the door behind me.

_5 Hours & A Million Dresses Later;_

"I'm tired.." I groaned as I sat on the ottoman in nothing but my bra and panties with my elbows resting on my knees and my chin in my hands. We had been going through dresses like crazy, but none of them seemed to jump out at me and as the time went on, the less I cared.

"There's just a few more, Britt, stay with me here." Kurt sighed as he placed another failed dress on the rack and left the dressing area with one of the employees. Quinn came and sat next to me then patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure Santana wouldn't care what the dress looked like, as long as I meet her at the altar." I shrugged and turned to look at Quinn, "Right?"

"Yeah, true." Quinn nodded, "She might actually rather you just wear what you got on now." I looked down to remind myself what I was wearing then shot my head up and laughed.

"I'm not walking down the aisle in my undies, Q!" I giggled and nudged Quinn with my shoulder, "She wouldn't survive and we'd have to be running off somewhere for a game of Uno before we even made it halfway down the aisle!"

"Ha, gross." She laughed then nodded over to the dress rack, "I'm sure we'll find something soon. Kurt's going to the ends of the Earth to find the perfect one." She said with a reassuring smile. "I'm just anxious for when we have to take San out, that'll be hilarious. I can already hear the arguments her and Kurt will have."

"She better not be mean to my unicorn," I huffed with a serious face, "We already talked about that." Quinn just laughed and shook her head as Kurt walked back in with another dress draped over his arm.

"Okay ladies, I'm super confident about this one." He said excitedly as he handed it to Quinn who stood up as he reentered the room. "Come Britt, let's get this baby on you." He chirped as he held out his hands and hoisted me to my feet. There was a little work that had to be done before I was finally standing on that little circular stage thing with the dressed zipped up. I wasn't facing the mirrors yet, too afraid that, yet again, this dress was a dud, but the looks on Quinn and Kurt's face as I stood before them were priceless.

"How does it look?" I asked hesitantly, still trying to decipher their stares as I ran my hands down my sides. "Is it alright?" Kurt clasped his hands together and held them to his chest with a tight lipped grin as Quinn just folded her arms over her chest and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, Britt, I think this is the _one_." Quinn nodded as Kurt stepped forward with his hand held out to balance me as I turned to face the mirrors.

"Woah." I gasped as I took in the sight, "I'm hot!" Quinn and Kurt both laughed as I twirled around trying to see all aspects of the dress. The top half was this strapless beaded bodice that made this like heart shaped curve over my boobs making them look way bigger than they really were. Santana's gunna love that, I thought with a smirk. There was this shimmery effect the material had so when the light caught it just right, it almost looked like I was sparkling! The rest of the dress hugged my sides perfectly and really showed off my _hour glass figure _as Kurt described. Then as I looked lower, I saw that the dress sort of flowed off my hips making it look like a princess's dress, but less fluffy. I ran my hands down the sides of the dress admiring how well I looked in it, when suddenly all the emotions of getting married hit me and I just slumped down to my knees and cried.

"Woah hey, B, it's okay don't cry." Quinn cooed as she wrapped me up in her arms while Kurt dabbed at my cheeks with his handkerchief. "Easy, Britt.."

"Holy shit, Q, I-I'm getting married.." I gasped between shuddering sobs, "It just hit me like right now, oh my God. Wh-What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What i-if no one shows up? Wh-What if I forget to wake up on time? Wh-What if _she _forget to wake up on time? What if her dad yells 'objection!' right when it's about to happen? Wh-what if-" Quinn just laughed lightly and rubbed at my back.

"Hey-hey, calm down." She whispered, "You don't have to worry, Britt, San loves you. You love San. Kurt and I and all your friends and family love both of you. Everything is going to work out fine, you've got Kurt in charge, remember?"

"I won't let anything go wrong, Britt, I swear it." He promised as he kneeled on the floor in front of us. "Well, wedding wise." Quinn shot him a glare and shook her head.

"Kurt, not helping!" She huffed and went back to comforting me. "Don't cry, B, just breathe." She said as she rocked me back and forth until my surprise meltdown passed. "It's just the nerves.."

"Okay, I think I'm calm now. Th-Thanks, guys." I mumbled as I smiled weakly at my two friends. "Geez, that was so embarrassing..I hope that doesn't happen on our wedding day." Quinn and Kurt just laughed and reassured me that it was normal for brides to have a little breakdown.

"Well at least, I caught all your tears before they fell on the dress." Kurt teased as he helped me back up to a standing position and smoothed out the sides of my dress. "How do you like it anyways?"

"I love it." I shrugged with a smile as I stared at myself in the mirror. "Quinn's right, I think this is the one."

"Really?" Kurt gasped excitedly, "I agree, I really think this is the one Britt. You look absolutely stunning! I can already see your hair being up, maybe a braided bun? Yeah, with a few curly strands here and there, and pearls! How do you feel about pearls? Or maybe diamonds? I'm thinking pearls. Or may-"

"Okay, take it down a notch; you're going to make her freak again." Q laughed as she pressed on his shoulders causing him to ease up.

"I'm just excited, can't I be excited?!" He said throwing his hands up in defense before letting them fall to his sides, "Britt, you're going to look so beautiful! You and San with _both_ look absolutely beautiful. God, I'm so anxious for this now." Kurt hopped around excitedly before stopping in his tracks and turned to face me with his shoulders dropped and his face looking very grave. "It's San that I'm worried about; she might take longer than you did and I don't think she'll be as -uhm- cooperative as you have been." I went to protest, but San's generally very picky about what she wears so I couldn't really disagree.

"Yeah, that's true.." I giggled, "I miss San now. Can we go home?" I pouted making the two laugh.

"It's only been a couple hours, Britt, time apart makes relationships stronger!" He laughed as he unzipped my dress then helped me step out of it so he could properly put it back in its protective bag.

"Actually, it's been 5..that's enough separation for one day." I shrugged. Once I was dressed back in my usual clothes, the three of us were out near the register with Quinn toting the dress when I noticed Kurt reaching for his wallet.

"Woah, wait, what are you doing?" I said as I saw him take out his credit card and hand it to the woman behind the counter. "Y-You're not paying for my wedding dress, Kurt, I-I can't it's too much!"

"Easy Britt, this is your dad's card." He laughed as he showed me the name on the card: Daniel Pierce. "He gave me it last time they were in-"

"B-but, they-he doesn't have enough to pay for this.." I stammered.

"Britt, they've been saving up, it's okay." He sighed and patted my back comfortingly, "You have a lot of people wanting to contribute to the wedding and all its expenses." He replied as he stuck the card back in his wallet, "Even I have made my generous contributions." I still didn't feel right about my dad paying for the dress, I didn't know how much it was, but seeing where we were dressing shopping it, it had to cost a lot. But Kurt refused to let me feel sad about it, "Quinn's helping out too.."

"Mhm, Noah and I have already planned a day to meet about the bachelorette party, which you will not pay for at all." Quinn said sternly as she hooked her arm with mine and handed the dress to Kurt as we exited the building to head for Kurt's car.

"I feel so bad that everyone's paying for so much.." I sighed.

"Nonsense, Britt, you and San shouldn't have to pay for anything.." Quinn shrugged as we separated to hop in the car.

"Plus, the couple isn't really meant to pay." Kurt replied, "Well, that's how _I _see it at least!" I let out a deep sigh, there was really no use fighting with them, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel loved that all these people were so supportive of San and I. If only the one San really wanted to be supportive actually was. Then again, this plan I had secretly been coming up with is for sure going to help things move along! Well, I hope. It'll at least be a push in the right direction.

_20 Minutes Later;_

Kurt decided that he'd hang on to the dress which I didn't mind, because if he left it with me I might've just shown San ahead of time just because of how excited I was for her to see it! Once upstairs, I unlocked the door for Quinn and I, Kurt had to get back to Showtimes to get Rachel ready for the show later on, and was met with the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Well, maybe not as cute as watching San interact with Mason, but it was pretty up there.

"Awh, look at that." Quinn grinned as we both peeked over the back of the couch down at San and Bella napping. "Ugh, where's my phone! I need to take a picture!" Quinn huffed quietly as she scurried back to the kitchen table where she set her purse down. I stayed put though, too smitten by how adorable the two of them looked to go for my phone too. They were both lying on their sides, San furthest back while Bella snuggled in against her chest. Bella was always a big snuggler. San's arm was draped protectively around Bella while their chests rose and fell as they breathed softly. The sight just melted my heart and I couldn't help but picture that instead of Bella, one day it would be one of our own. I always liked how pretty Santana looked when she's sleeping, always so peaceful and calm. As creepy as it sounds, watching her sleep was like one of my favorite things. I shuffled around the couch and kneeled before them. Bella had her face buried in the throw blanket, her blonde her in a messy nest as she hugged her Pink Panther tightly to her chest, giving me a clear view of San. Just then, Bella shuffled in San's embrace making San subconsciously tighten her grip on the little girl. I thought she was waking up, but Bella just wiggled a bit before settling again causing a few strands of hair to fall across San's face. I smiled to myself when I saw her scrunch her nose up at the unexpected tickle.

"Geez, you're so cute." I sighed softly as I leaned forward to brush the fallen strands away from her face, my fingertips tingling at the feel of her warm skin. A small grin curled at her lips as my fingers left her face and I sank back down to my sitting position.

"Got it." Quinn squeaked as I heard the shutter sound go off on her phone and quickly looked up at her with flushed cheeks; I didn't think she was watching. "Don't worry, Britt, the three of you look cute. See." She held out the phone for me to look. She was right, she caught San smiling in her sleep while I just look so in love it hurt and Bella, well Bella's always adorable.

"Send that to me." I replied then went back to look at San.

"Hmkay, done. Oh! I've got to get to work." Quinn sighed as she looked at the time, "I was going to have Marley watch Bella but she can stay with you two if you want." I shrugged as I watched the two sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, just let her stay here." I shrugged, "Let her finish her nap. It'll be another Britt/Bella night; we haven't had one in awhile." I answered. Quinn nodded and we said our goodbyes and I was back to sitting on the ground in front of San and Bella, only this time I was facing towards the tv. I think I was sitting there for about half an episode of Storage Wars when I felt fingers running through my hair. I leaned my head back a little as San's fingers scratched at my scalp before tangling through my hair again. She did that a few times before I shuffled around to face her to find that she was already smiling at me sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We grinned dopily at each other before she propped her head up on her hand and looked down at Bella then back up at me. "You been home long?" She asked, her voice a little raspy sounding from just waking up.

"Nope, maybe 20 or 30 minutes?" I shrugged, "Kurt and Quinn went to work." San just nodded slowly.

"You find a dress?"

"I did." I replied confidently and wiggled a bit in my spot anxiously. "Oh San," I sighed dramatically, "I really want to describe it to you, but I know Kurt will get so mad at me if I tell you what it looks like.." I sighed but she just laughed a little.

"That's okay, baby, I can wait a few more months." She winked still giggling.

"Why are you laughin', Sanny?" Bella mumbled as she lazily picked her head up from the blanket and searched around before her eyes landed on me, "Oh Britty, hi!"

"Hey Peanut, have a nice nap?" I giggled at the girl's sudden excitement.

"Mhmm, Sanny's so soft." She grinned and wiggled her way back against San's chest.

"Don't say that out loud, you'll ruin her fake tough exterior." I joked making San shake her head at me and Bella quirk her brow, "Your mom's gone to work but guess who gets to hang out with me and San for the rest of the day?" Bella instantly bounced of San and threw her little arms around my neck.

"Me! Me! Me!" She cheered making San and I both laugh.

"Mhm, and I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some chocolate chip peanut butter cookies..how about it?" I teased knowing Bella never turns down cookies.

"YES!" She yelled and went to pull at San's arm, "Sanny you have to get up so you can watch me and Britty make cookies!"

"How someone can have so much energy after _just _waking up, I'll never know." Santana sighed sleepily as she let Bella tried pulling her up from the couch. "Okay-Okay, I'm getting up.." She laughed and extended a hand out to help me up as well. "Come on, babycakes."

"Yay! Cookies!" Bella cheered as she pulled both of us by the hands towards the kitchen.

"Alright, let's wash our hands then we'll do this!" I clapped my hands getting Bella even more excited before hoisting her up to reach the sink.

_30 Minutes Later;_

"So Bella, now that you've got your cookies, Britt and I want to ask you something." San said as we all sat around the coffee table in the living room with our glasses of milk and the big plate piled with cookies. Bella's eyes went wide as she looked to me then back at San nervously.

"A-Am I in trouble?" She asked with her bottom lip jutting out. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry..I'm really _really _sorry. Don't be mad at me Sanny." San and I looked to each other as the little blonde stared down at her lap shamefully.

"Peanut, we aren't mad at you." I sighed as I tilted her chin up so she could see San and I weren't going to yell at her. "We just wanna ask you something special.."

"Ohhh.." She mumbled as he cheeks tinted pink. "Okay."

"So, you know Britt and I are going to get married soon. Right?" San asked cheerfully as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Mhm! I'm so excited!" She answered happily.

"Us too." I nodded and smiled to San, "But we wanna know if you would like to be our flower girl?" Bella's eyes went wide, in a good way this time, before she tossed her cookie to the coffee table and lunged at both of us with opened arms. San and I laughed as she screamed about how happy she was. "So, is that a yes?"

"YES!" Bell squeaked as she dropped her arms from us and sat down in my lap looking between us.

"Nice, you'll make the best flower girl." Santana complimented as she ruffled the blonde's hair. We went back to happily munching on our warm baked cookies when Bella piped up again.

"Mm, I have a question.." She said softly as she turned to face us, her hazel eyes darting between us as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"D-Does it have to be flowers I throw?" She asked hesitantly, "C-Can it be like somethin' else? Like-I don't know-candy?" Santana and I looked to each other with quirked brows then just rolled back on our backs laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Bella pouted then tried climbing over us as San and I huddled together still trying to control our laughter, "Seriously guys, I wanna laugh too!"

_Friday, Breadstix;_

"I really appreciate how well you two having been handling things at the studio since lately I've been swamped at SnixxJuice." I said as Colton and Heather sat across from me. I made it a weekly thing to have lunch with the two every Thursday to catch up on things, but with Kurt hounding San and I with wedding stuff, I had to push it to today. "I'm really proud of you guys, but I feel bad trying to split my time between studios. I never thought it was going to be this hard, you know?" Heather and Colton exchanged knowing looks before nodding to me.

"Yeah, we totally understand." Heather answered, "It's really cool that Colton and I play such big roles at the place, but it gets a little hard sometimes when you're not there to give us that extra direction."

"True," Colton nodded, "I mean, Heather and I don't bump heads as much as we used to when it first started, but we sort of feel-" He began but quieted down and stared down at the table top.

"Go ahead, I won't get mad." I reassured him. His head popped up, his lips pressing together as her brows furrowed, then nodded.

"Well, sometimes it seems like you just left us to fend for ourselves.." He said softly. I instantly felt a pang of guilt hit my chest because he voiced the only thing I've been thinking this whole time. "Please don't be mad.."

"I'm not, I totally understand." I nodded, trying not to let my voice crack.

"C-Can I say something?" Heather asked nervously, I nodded. "Don't get mad."

"Guys, when have I ever gotten mad at the two of you voicing your opinions?" I laughed causing the two to share a nervous smile. "Go ahead, Heather."

"You're a great choreographer, but I think the reason why you're studio is so popular is because they want _you_ to teach the classes, or someone with just the same amount of experience, not just some young kids." Heather added, "And I really like teaching the kids, both Colton and I love it, but it's getting really stressful." I agreed with everything Heather said, I just didn't want to admit to myself that I might've bit off a little more than I could chew with this whole dance program thing. I really had no idea what I was doing, plus I was too busy to even sit in on practices.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I sighed as I twirled my straw around in my glass of water. "I really don't want to give up on it though, you know?"

"And we don't want you to give up on it either.." Heather replied confidently.

"Yeah, I mean, going there after school is like the best part of my day." Colton shrugged, "Everything I have to deal with at home, at school, on the streets, in my life, anything, seems to disappear as soon as I step foot in there. I need that place and I know there's a lot of kids there who feel the exact same way."

"And _that's _the reason why I started the thing," I replied, "To reach out to kids, to give them a place they could go when everywhere else seemed to be a nightmare. Geez, thank you Colton! I needed a reminder of why I started this whole thing." I cheered as the gears in my head began to grind. "Since I'm always so busy, we need to find another person, someone like me who can give their time and effort when I can't." I began to ramble aloud, "Someone who's got the passion and the skills.."

"Totally agree!" Colton chimed as he began to leave his chair, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick before things really start going, don't wanna miss the good stuff!" Heather and I both laughed; kid was always a goofball.

"Uhm, do you have anyone in mind?" Heather asked as I ran through a list of people in my head, but only one kept resurfacing. Only one screamed perfect.

"I think I do, but I know he's already got a job." I sighed, "It's only part time, but still. I don't know how well his boss will take that I'm taking another one of his choreographers away..or at least Santana will be." I giggled, "I don't think I've got that intimidating factor like she does to sway him into letting another choreographer split their time."

"Yeah, I don't see you being mean.." Heather grinned bashfully down at her plate. "It's like you _can't _be mean. You're always super nice to everyone, even if they aren't nice to you." I wanted to laugh at how nervous and shy she was becoming, but I knew that wouldn't be very helpful in her situation.

"Well thank you, Heather; that's really kind of you to say!" I shrugged with a happy grin, "I pride myself on being friendly to get my way." I joked as Colton came back from the bathroom and sat down so we could continue talking about other things we usually discussed on our weekly meetings. About 20 minutes later, I was up saying my goodbyes before rushing over to SnixxJuice to meet Santana. We had to be at the airport in an hour to pick up Bryce who was staying with us for the weekend.

_SnixxJuice; _

"Hey San, ready to go?" I asked cheerfully as I pushed San's office door open and poked my head in. She was sitting at her desk surrounded by stacks of paper, like always, with her glasses resting at the tip of her nose. Ugh, so damn sexy. I looked to my side and saw Jenna typing frantically at her laptop at her own desk. "Hey Jenna!" I greeted, but she just gave me a nervous smile before getting back to work. I quirked my brow at her but just ended up shrugging her off as I took a step closer to San who still hadn't acknowledged me. I just thought that she was really deep in her work, she gets like that sometimes, and her thoughts sort of blocked out other noises. I sat down in one of the chairs she had in front of her desk and rested my elbows on my knees with my chin in my hands as I stared lovingly at her. "You should wear your glasses more often, it's cute." I winked, but she just clenched her jaw and kept her eyes focused on her papers. That's weird, I thought, she always likes when I compliment her on her wearing glasses. "Babe? Is everything okay?" I asked lightly at which she slammed down her pen and folded her hands on top of each other then finally looked up at me with furrowed brows.

"I don't know, Brittany, is it?" She snapped, making my body tense. She _never _says my full name..

"Uhm, no? I guess not.." I replied hesitantly, "B-But I'm not really sure what I did wrong.." She sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest before rolling her eyes. I really didn't know what I did wrong, seriously! Usually I know when San gets mad at me mainly because I do it on purpose, sometimes she's too serious and she needs to have a little fun so she'll get mad when I come in her office and turn off the lights on her or randomly have a dance party. But it was just a normal day so far, our morning went well,_ really _well considering she forgot to put on her contacts again, and I dropped by with some coffee from The Coffee Shop for her before heading to lunch. I looked to her to find her still glaring at me and tried to laugh her off. "Are you messin' with me?" I teased but she remained stiff. "Huh, guess not.." I mumbled and bit on my bottom lip trying to remember if I had done something, but nothing came to mind. "San, I really don't know why you're mad at me.." I said softly as I shrugged, my bottom lip involuntarily jutting out as I spoke. I saw her stance falter a bit and it almost looked like she was about to smile, but she kept her self emotionless.

"Jenna, pull it up on the big screen." She said sternly making Jenna quickly nod and run to the projector to hook some wires up. Soon the screen illuminated with a video from TMZ showing me and Heather having lunch not an hour ago. Suddenly I realized why Santana would be a little upset with me, they recorded the video of Heather and I when Colton had gotten up to use the bathroom so it just looks like it was only me and Heather having lunch. "You enjoy your little lunch date?"

"Are you serious?" I sighed as I stared at the screen with a nervous smile then back to Santana, "You're going to let the paparazzi get to you?"

"Well when some shit like this pops up how else am I supposed to react?" She huffed bitterly.

"San..it's not-this is really just a big misunderstanding." I tried to giggle as I stared up at the screen then went to look at San who was not amused. "Seriously, baby, why on Earth would I be alone with Heather knowing how jealous you get of her?"

"Jealous?!" She gasped and laughed devilishly, "I'm not jealous of that little whore." Her name she gave my assistant made me tense again; I hated when she'd call my employees names like that.

"Santana." I said sternly, "She is a very nice person; that was mean." She just shook her head with furrowed brows. "Take it back."

"Whatever, I can say whatever I want about her when it's all over the news that my fiancée is out on a fucking date with another girl."

"It wasn't a date, you _know _we have weekly lunch _meetings_, Colton was there too!" I argued tiredly as I brought my hand up to kneed at my brows.

"Really, Britt?" She replied, "Then where the hell is he because he obviously isn't sitting with you two." I let out a deep sigh and shook my head at her craziness.

"You're being silly right now." I groaned, "He was in the bathroom, Santana." I replied trying to keep from getting angry, "You want me to show you the receipt? There's _three _people on there."

"No." She huffed bitterly then looked toward Jenna who was waiting by the projector. "Jenna, turn that shit off I'm tired of looking at it." Jenna just nodded and shut the projector off before scurrying back to her desk. I folded my arms over my chest as I stared back at Santana, matching her glare.

"Uhm, should I leave?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Yes." I answered.

"No." Santana quickly added. I stared back at San then looked to Jenna with a reassuring smile.

"Yes." I said as sweetly as I could because I wouldn't want to take my frustration out on her, she didn't do anything wrong here. "Just give us a minute or two. Thanks Jenna." She nodded and left the room. I turned back to Santana with my lips parted to speak but I couldn't really wrap my mind around what Santana was accusing me of, I was just so shocked. I sat there a couple minutes trying to gather my thoughts before finally saying something. "I don't know why you still get so insecure about this, Santana, have I not made it clear enough that I love you and only you and I would never _ever_ cheat on you?" I replied sternly as I leaned towards her, almost sitting on the edge of my seat. "Do you not remember who listened to all your stories about Brooke or who held you when you cried about all the things she did? Did you forget that it was always me who came to your rescue when she'd hurt you because of the same thing you're accusing me of right now?" Santana's eyes softened as she took in her bottom lip and stared down at her desk. "Do you really think I'd evertreat you the exact same way she did, Santana? If you do then I've failed, all that progress I _thought_ we've made the past three years was complete bullshit." I snapped as I stared down at the floor, shaking my head, and then looked back up into her dark stormy eyes. "Honestly, do you really think I would even _think _about cheating on you? Let alone with my assistant choreographer, who let me remind you, is like 6 years younger than me! That's weird." I asked and looked towards her, my eyes finding her stormy brown. She gnawed on her lip again, her tensed shoulders dropping, as she slowly shook her head no. "Then, baby, stop thinking that I would." I sighed as I reached across the desk and took her hands in mine. She looked hurt, and I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and hold her tight but I had to make this point. I had to make it clear that she couldn't keep blowing up on me like this. She can't keep punishing me for things I'd never do."You can't keep accusing me of something like that, honey, I know you went through some things, but you're with me now and you're hurting me too. Don't you see that?" We were silent for a good 5 minutes, my eyes searching her for some type of answer and her averted from my gaze, before Santana finally spoke up.

"I know.." She mumbled, "I'm sorry, I just- It's like I get these flashbacks and I just remember having her do that to me all the time and I-I just I don't want that to happen a-again, I can't put myself through that again. I-I just, I really love you a lot a-and I get s-so worried you'll figure out that I'm not as great as you th-think I am. You'll find someone b-b-better a-and-" She stammered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. I moved around the desk and kneeled in front of her, spinning her chair so that I could set my hands on her thighs. "I-It's hard, B, sometimes I-I get so proud of myself of how far I-I've come but then something will just set me off and I-I revert. I go right b-back to thinking h-how I used to, b-b-but I can't help it, Britt, I-I-" She brought her hands to shield her face from me as her body trembled with how hard she was sobbing. My heart broke seeing her so conflicted. I couldn't keep my distance any longer and stood up to wrap my arms around her, brushing through her hair and kissed her tears away.

"Baby, shh, it's okay, stop crying." I cooed as she mumbled more about not wanting to treat me the way she had because of things Brooke's done and how she didn't want to hurt me like this. "Honey, I love you, I'll help you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. We can get through anything, okay? Just stop crying, San, I don't like when you cry.." I whispered as I started to rock her a little in my arms.

"I-I-I'm such a bitch." She stammered as hot tears drenched my shirt, "You deserves someone so much better than me, I-I-I'm so-" She trailed off as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I felt my stomach twist at hearing her say something so ridiculous as that.

"You're not a bitch; you're the most sweetest, caring, beautiful, loving woman in the world." I replied as I held her tighter, "I wouldn't want anyone else, you're perfect to me. Baby, you're the best I'll ever have." I continued to whisper sweet things to her until her body stopped shuddering and her breathing returned to normal and all that she did was sniffle. "I love you, Santana, I'll always love you." She pulled her head away from my neck and looked up at me with red eyes. I went up and wiped away the rest of her tears with the pads of my thumbs and smiled down at her reassuringly.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." She mumbled then averted her eyes again, "I-I'm sorry I blew up on you earlier, y-you didn't deserve that.." She admitted. "I-I just get so worked up sometimes I-I don't know what to do with myself.."

"That's alright, honey, just talk to me first next time okay?" I asked as I cupped her cheeks, "I can't read your mind, though I think that would be super cool and much easier, I don't know when I've done something to upset you. We've got to work on communicating, honey, that's all I ask, that's the only way we can beat this. Okay?" She nodded knowingly and gave me a weak smile. "Okay, let's head to the airport before Bryce thinks we've forgotten about her." I sighed and pressed my lips to hers softly.

"Britt, you're so smart." She said as we pulled away from each other and gave me a genuine smile, "I'm so lucky to be marrying such a genius."

"That you are." I winked as she gathered her belongings and we were out the door to head to the airport after telling Jenna it was safe to come back in.

_Later That Night;_

"So.." Bryce drawled out, "Word on the street is Bella's going to be the flower girl. What up wit dat?" Santana and I exchanged amused grins as we all laid out on Bryce's temporary bed. "Am I not good enough to be the flower girl?" She teased trying to sound as hurt as possible but I could tell when my sister was joking.

"Well, you two _are_ about the same height.." Santana joked as she rolled to her side and smirked at the younger blonde making her scrunch her nose.

"Oh that's new, short jokes!" She laughed sarcastically, "Haven't heard that before." I giggled at the pair continuing to tease each other causing Bryce to attempt to kick me off the bed.

"Hey-Hey, don't make me put you in time out!" I teased as I caught her ankles and leaned up on my knees like I was about to throw her off the bed.

"Britt!" She yelled as her face started turning red and half her body was hanging off the bed, "I'm not trying to get dropped on my head!"

"Again.." I laughed making San turn to me with a quirked brow.

"Again?" She gasped as I pulled Bryce back up on the bed. "What?" Bryce and I looked to each other, our lips curling in devilish grins, before looking back to Santana nodding our heads.

"Yeah, Britt dropped me.." Bryce sighed, "That's why I'm not tall like her and dad, she probably stunted my growth I bet!"

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged casually, "Makes sense why you've always been a little off.."

"_I've _been a little off?" She laughed, "I'm not the one who'd complain about the garden gnomes stealing your panties!" Santana rolled on to her back griping her stomach as she laughed the hardest she had all night. "Even Quinn thought you were weird, she just didn't have the heart to tell you! But I will, Britt, you're so freaking weird!"

"What?" I shrugged innocently, "Who else could've taken them? They're the only reasonable suspects!" I argued making Santana laugh even harder. It was nice hearing her laugh, she had been a little on edge since the argument we had earlier even if I had assured her that I wasn't mad at her. I could never be bad at her, or rather _stay _mad at her so hearing her finally laughing and having a good time made me feel a little better.

"God, you two are going to kill me.." San sighed a little out of breath as she sat up on her forearms a little trying to gain some air. Bryce and I just smiled at each other before we went into Bryce telling us more stories about school and life back home. It was about midnight when we started getting to the really good stuff..

"So, because you two are like my awesome big sisters," Bryce shrugged as she drew patters on the comforter, "Well Britt, you _are _my awesome big sister, but yeah, I don't think you guys would get mad if I-uhm-if I told you that I might have gotten a hold of some alcohol last weekend..would you?" San and I looked to each and shrugged, we were kids once, we know what teens like to do.

"Hey, as long as you had a designated driver and you were somewhere safe then yeah, we're totally cool with it." I replied as I rolled on to my stomach and propped my chin up in my hands.

"Oh okay, cool." Bryce nodded then continued to stare down at the bed. San and I waited for her to continue with the story, but nothing happened. I was cool with moving on with a different subject, but San obviously caught on to something that I didn't, like always, and began to press for a story.

"So, did you have fun?" She asked lightly, "I remember my first party with alcohol; I was hurting so bad the next day. Worse hangover of my entire life!" She laughed, sort of easing Bryce out of her shell. "How about you?"

"I-uhh-I actually didn't get _that _drunk.." She muttered. "I think I only had a little buzz," She shrugged, "I mean, I felt good but I still remembered what happened.." I watched as a smirk formed on Santana's lips. Yup, she was definitely on to something that I seemed to have missed.

"Yeah, you probably didn't have the right drink." San replied casually, "What all went down?" She asked, "I assume Kenzie was with you?" I saw Bryce tense at the mention of her best friend's name and I instantly caught on, but I didn't want to seem noticeable since Bryce hadn't told me herself that she was in love with Kenzie.

"Y-Yeah, she was with me.." Bryce stammered.

"Oh that's good, did she drink too?" I asked as I tried to wiggle my way in the conversation without seeming like I knew a little more about Bryce and Kenzie's relationship than I'm supposed to.

"Oh yeah, she drank alright..she drank _a lot_." Bryce chuckled then moved to sit up and looked between San and I. She stayed quiet for a bit like she was trying to gather her thoughts. "You know what they say about drunken minds speak sober thoughts or some crap like that?"

"Mhm, I've heard that a couple times." San and I both nodded. "Why?"

"No reason." Bryce shrugged then went on telling about all the funny things she saw her friends do when they were completely shitfaced.

"How'd you get home?" I asked, "You better not have drank and drove." Bryce just shook her head as she laughed.

"I only have my permit; I'm not allowed to drive by myself yet." She sighed with a smile.

"Didn't stop me and Quinn, "I shrugged. "How'd you get home then?"

"Uh, one of my sober friends drove Kenzie and I back home." She answered, "Kenzie stayed the night, there was no way I'd let her go home acting the way she was."

"Oh? And how was she acting?" San asked as she rested her chin in her hands.

"She was acting crazy, like crazier than her normal crazy self." Bryce laughed, "It was pretty funny, she was so drunk."

"Where were mom and dad?" I asked knowing that they probably weren't being quiet.

"Out of town," Bryce answered, "Thank God."

"So what else happened?" San asked, I could tell she was getting impatient since I kept butting in, but you can't really just straight up ask Bryce without us getting side tracked. That's just how we are.

"Uhm, well-uhh-she started being extra cuddly.." Bryce said, her body sort of tensing as she started to get into the real story San was waiting for. "She kept stumbling around the house talking about whatever while I just sat on the couch and watched her. San, she was so drunk! She came over to me and I told her she should probably lay down before she gets sick, but she didn't want to. She wanted to dance." I felt my insides warm at the thought of Kenzie trying to dance with Bryce, because Bryce was a horrible dancer. I just imagined a drunken Kenzie trying to teach her and Bryce probably getting all nervous because she's in love with her and dancing can be a very intimate thing. I could just picture Bryce's cheeks turning all red and her getting flustered.

"Uh huh, go on." Santana said with a polite smile. "You get up to dance?"

"There wasn't any music, so I had to plug up my ipod and she got impatient." Bryce replied, "But we danced, sort of. She mostly stumbled around, but that's okay since I suck at dancing. Then she just wanted to cuddle, she was very cuddly that night."

"Mhm, you said that already." I nodded and I watched Bryce gulp, something she did when she was nervous. Or guility.

"Oh, well, I was telling her she should take it easy but then I got a text from Heather-"

"Wait, Heather?" I gasped, "My assistant choreographer, Heather?" Bryce nodded with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, we text sometimes..It's nice to have a friend who's gay, she's really good at pep talks and stuff like that. So when I feel down about being comfortable with my gay, and Kenzie isn't really a big help, I text her." She shrugged.

"Oh good, you told Kenzie!" Santana cheered, "Felt good telling someone else, right?"

"It did," Bryce nodded, "One confession down another to go." The two shared a knowing look, little did Bryce know, I caught on as well. "But yeah, when Kenzie saw that I had a text from Heather, she _flipped _out! She kept saying how she hated me talking about her all the time and I just stared at her like confused." She sighed, "Heather is a friend, but even if she was something more, Kenzie can't have a say because she's still with Jase. She can't have us both.." San and I looked to each other as Bryce said that last part; she was about to come out with it, I thought. "She can't be all touchy and affectionate and shit with me and then do the same with him, it's confusing! Really confusing!"

"Yeah, that definitely is-"Santana answered and rubbed comfortingly at Bryce's knee.

"A-And then when I was putting her to bed, she tried kissing me!" Bryce exclaimed causing San and I both to look at each other with wide eyes. "Best friends aren't supposed to do that; they aren't supposed to try to make out with you like that."

"Well, she _was _drunk.." I sighed, "People act really different when they're drunk.."

"She straddled my legs and tried grinding on my thigh, Britt, I don't know how to feel about that!" Bryce snapped, "She kept saying how she loved me and how cute I am and she kept trying to kiss me but I-I couldn't let her do that, not when she was drunk.."

"Wow," San breathed, "She said she loves you? That's a good thing!" But Bryce just shook her head.

"I mean, even when I told her I was gay she still kept it coming! Doesn't she think I'd come on to her? I'm gay and she's a pretty girl who acts like that with me, does she think it won't take its effect on me? Did she think I wouldn't fa-" She stopped with her ramblings and looked to me with her lips pressed tightly together.

"Wouldn't what, Bryce?" I asked, already knowing the answer, "It's okay, sis, you can tell me."

"Fall in love with her.." She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "I'm so damn stupid, why'd I have to fall for her?" I let out a deep sigh and pulled her to me, wrapping her up in my arms.

"We can't pick who we fall for, Bryce." I said comfortingly, "I mean, look who I'm stuck with.." I teased and smiled over at Santana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That doesn't count; you and San are perfect for each other." Bryce said sadly as she shook her head against my lap. "God, she doesn't even know, Britt, she doesn't even know that I feel all these things and she just walks all over them." Bryce huffed, "She doesn't even know.."

"Calm down, Bryce, it's okay." I cooed and brushed through her blonde hair. "She's missing out on a great person; she'll see it one day."

"She's right, Bryce, Kenzie is missing out!" San replied happily, "You care about her enough to not take advantage of her when she was like that, that's love." Bryce just shrugged.

"But what's worse is, the next day; she-she didn't remember a thing." Bryce mumbled, "She didn't remember a damn thing; she didn't remember her trying to kiss me, she didn't remember practically humping my leg, she didn't remember getting jealous of Heather, she didn't remember saying she loved me. She didn't remember any of it." Tears began to trickle down the corners of her eyes, "And I do, I remember it all and now I'm stuck here knowing how her lips felt on my skin and I-I can't push the thoughts away, I'm stuck with them and she's so lucky because she-she doesn't remember.." Bryce doesn't cry, like _ever_, but when she does it has to be for a damn good reason. When I felt her tears soaking through my sweat pants, I knew that this whole thing was really hurt Bryce and if it hurt Bryce, it hurt me too. I held her close to me, brushing through her hair, as she cried it out with San rubbing at her back comfortingly. I couldn't think of something to say, I really couldn't, I was just as confused as Bryce. I looked to Santana for support, but I think even she didn't know it was like this.

"Bryce," Santana said softly, "it's just like you said earlier, drunken minds speak sober thoughts."

"She's not gay, San, she's told me." Bryce muttered.

"Yeah, maybe not, but there's always an exception to the rule." San sighed, "Mine's Robert Downey Jr." My gaze shot up from Bryce to San as I quirked a brow but she just smiled and winked. "What? He's a handsome man, babe." She teased and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Don't worry, I like blondes much more. He's just an example."

"I don't understand.." Bryce mumbled.

"Maybe you're her exception, her_ one _exception." I answered, "Maybe she's really straight, but for you, she'd make an exception."

"Mhm," Santana nodded, "You're a very special girl, Bryce, who wouldn't want you to be their exception?"

"Really?" Bryce asked in the voice that sounded like a little girl's as she picked her head up from my lap and stared up at San and I.

"Most definitely!" Santana nodded with a grin.

"Huh, I-I never thought of that before.." Bryce sighed, her brows crinkling in thought. "Makes sense, kidna."

"You totally have a chance, I believe it!" I cheered as I wiped at her tears. "Come on, let's get some ice cream or something!"

"Yeah, you need a little cheering up!" Santana added, "I need to get the image of Bryce _actually _crying out of my head, complete shocker.." She teased making Bryce laugh.

"Yup yup, get up!" I said and swatted at Bryce's butt, "We're going out!" San and I both shuffled off the bed leaving Bryce there staring at us like we were crazy. "Come on, free ice cream! You never pass up free food!"

"You guys are crazy, it's like 2 in the morning I don't think anything's open.." Bryce said, but San and I both shrugged and exchanged smirks.

"You're in New York, kid, the city that never sleeps, there's always somewhere open!"

* * *

A/N Super long chapter, I don't know where it came from honestly LOL. I'm drafting the bachelorette party and I'm sort of stumped, anything in particular you want to see? Tell me on here or message me on Tumblr. Oh, I kinda fangirl'd a little when I finally mentioned the title, that wasn't planned either. Anyways, hope you liked it! Let me know ( :


	21. Chapter 21 Grammys

A/N Another long chapter, I'm really trying to stick to my drafts and keep myself organized LOL. Also I've taken a lot of your suggestions for the bachelorette party into consideration; however, I had already written in some of your ideas. We still have a couple more chapters till that happens, so if you guys think of anything else you might want to see feel free to tell me. (either here or on tumblr) Thanks for all the love! Let me know!

* * *

CHAPTER 21

_February 2016, Night Before Grammys; _

"Thanks for coming with me, Q, I really didn't want to be alone with this." I said to the blonde across from me as we waited in the diner down the street from The Coffee Shop. "God, I hope she won't get mad.." She looked to me with a soft smile and nodded slowly.

"Of course, Britt, I know this might be a little tough but I think San will appreciate what you're trying to do for her. And if she doesn't, call me over, I'll beat it into her."

"Quinn.." I sighed as a smile crept on to my lips.

"I'm kidding, Britt, you'd kill me if I did that." Quinn replied with a laugh as she looked around the semi-full diner. "What's he look like any-Oh, never mind, I think I see him over there." She said lowly, nodding behind me, and as much as I wanted to turn and look, I couldn't move. I had set up this little meeting with San's dad without San knowing so that I could really see if he's changed and so I could give him the passes, but I still felt a bit nervous being alone with him just in case things got heated; that's what Quinn's here for. Actually, she offered to come with me after I told her about my plan. She said that she cares about Santana just as much and when she heard about how her dad treated us so long ago, she wanted to pounce. But if he's civil with me then he'll be fine with Santana and Quinn. Things seem to be off to a great start already since he agreed to this little meeting without much of a protest. Finally I gathered up enough courage to turn around since he's never seen Quinn before, I don't think, so he wouldn't be able to spot me. Once I turned, our eyes instantly met and for the first time, he actually smiled at me. It wasn't a big toothy grin, but a smile none the less. I tossed up my hand to wave and he nodded back as he briskly made his way over to our table.

"Hi, you found us." I greeted him in a joking tone to maybe ease up the tension that had settle around us. He gave a breathy laugh and nodded as he pulled up a chair at the end of the table so that he was between Quinn and I.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late, it's been awhile since I've walked the streets of New York, but I'm glad I still know a little something." He replied with a shrug. "Though I did turn down the wrong block a couple streets back, but I made it."

"Well, that's good." I nodded as we both smiled awkwardly to each other. "Oh, this is Quinn, she's sort of my sister, but not really." I said and gestured to Quinn who gave him a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn, Emilio." He replied as he gave her hand a shake.

"Pleasure." She answered shortly. We ordered a couple drinks before I presented the passes that he and Gloria will have to show when they arrive at the Radio City Music Hall tomorrow night.

"Uhm, these are the passes." I said as I laid the two on the table, but kept my hand on top of them. He looked to me, his brown eyes softening as he glanced down at my hand covering the passes then back up to meet my gaze."But before I give them to you, I want to make sure you know how important this event is for Santana. She's worked very _very_ hard to get where she is and she should be surrounded by people who are in full support of her. If I could have my way, I would just shut you out of our lives forever, but like I told Gloria, that isn't me. I just need you to know that all Santana has ever wanted is your approval. The career she's made for herself isn't some little childish dream, it's her life. She's gained all this success on her own, she made this name for herself and it was not easy." I said, surprised that my voice kept steady and even as I spoke. "All she wanted was your support, for you to be proud of her; her accomplishments a-and-" I stammered as I stared down at the passes then looked back up at Emilio to see his brows furrowing in the same way Santana does when she's in deep thought. I looked over to Quinn thinking maybe I've overstepped some boundary or something; who am I to tell a father how to treat his daughter right? But she just smiled proudly and nodded for me to continue. "And her relationship." I added confidently. "She _wants _her parents to be a part of her life, but she can't have that happen if they don't even approve of her fiancée." He let out a deep sigh as he stared down at the table and shook his head guiltily. "Though she likes to pretend what you say doesn't matter, it really does. It almost matters too much, and I find her pushing herself harder and harder but for what? You made it clear that you didn't want her to be a part of your family anymore." I felt my throat closing up just remembering how tight I had to hold San after her dad disowned her. She was so broken and just thinking of that made me want to reach across the table and punch him square in the face for making San so upset. But I couldn't do that, not when this meeting is based on forgiveness. "From what little stories she used to tell me, I know that the both of you were once really close." He pressed his lips together forming a frown and nodded to me slowly. "I know she misses that connection and just by looking at you right now, I can tell you do too."

"I do." He sighed, "I'm extremely embarrassed for the way I acted before, it was inappropriate and, excuse my language, but I was a complete asshole to the both of you."

"Huh, yeah you were." Quinn muttered sarcastically under her breath, but instead of Emilio scoffing at her, he ended up chuckling.

"I just- I never realized how much she valued my approval." He said like he was completely shocked. "I have no one to blame but myself for how our relationship diminished. God, if I wasn't so hard on her when she dropped out of medical school, I'm sure all of this would not have happened. She'd still be a daddy's girl." He huffed then looked to me with furrowed brows. "Brittany, I owe you an apology. Actually, I owe you so much more, but I don't think I could ever show you how much I am truly grateful that you've kept Santana happy. All those months ago, no matter how much I wanted to dismiss the idea, there was and still is no speculation that you are completely in love with Santana."

"I am." I answered confidently with a nod.

"I know." He sighed, "I apologize for everything I said to you. Your career isn't childish, your career is your career, and it doesn't matter what I think of it. It was completely out of line and I'm extremely sorry. I guess I wanted to protest your relationship, because it was so familiar to me. My wife, she was a waitress when we met. I was in medical school and my parents hated the idea of me marrying anyone in a lower class saying that it would ruin the reputation before I could even have one. But no matter how much I wanted to fight the feelings I had for her, I couldn't and I ended up going against my parents wishes and I married her. It wasn't easy though, my parents hated her and I couldn't stand having my own family so against the love of my life. It was years later when they finally warmed up to the idea that Gloria was not going anywhere and if they couldn't accept that then they had no place in their grandchildren's lives." He shrugged, still looking down at the table. I caught Quinn staring at me with a confused look on her face, the same look I had on my face too. We both probably caught on to how similar his story and San's story are, but couldn't figure out why the hell he would put his own daughter through the same thing he went through when he already knew how tough it was!

"You do realize that you treated Santana and Brittany's relationship just the same, right?" Quinn asked, her confusion getting the best of her. Emilio nodded shortly.

"I guess I wanted to protect my girls from having that ever happen to them, I didn't want them to feel that pain, but instead of protecting them, I ended up being the main source. I ended up being just like my parents. I wanted to protect them from ever being mistreated when in reality; I was the one who made it all happen. I took out my frustration on you, Brittany." He looked up in my eyes and it almost look like he was going to cry, but if he's anything like Santana, which I know he is, he won't. I noticed how stormy his eyes were, just like Santana's when she's upset, and how undeniably guilty he looked. "Just like my parents, I wanted someone who could take care of Santana they way she should be taken care of."

"And I can." I answered sternly, "I'd do anything to make sure Santana has everything she needs."

"I know, I knew that the first time I saw the two of you together. I just tried coming up with so many excuses for why you two couldn't be, there was no way that a choreographer, like a waitress, could ever be enough. But I was wrong, Brittany, very wrong. Even if you weren't extremely good at what you do, I'm sure that you'd go to the ends of the world to give Santana whatever she needs."

"That's right." I replied, "But I need you to fully believe that, the only way you can make amends with Santana is if you make amends with me and support what we have. I'm not fully certain that she'll forgive you; actually I doubt she will anytime soon, but it's the thought that counts. You know? If you keep showing her that you'll be there for her always, she'll start to believe it eventually. That's what I've learned." He nodded in agreement then smiled another tight lipped grin.

"I know I won't be forgiven anytime soon, but I just want her to know that though her choices aren't what I had wanted, I'm still proud of her and who she chooses to marry. You're very wise; Santana is definitely in good hands." He smiled then looked to Quinn, "You've surrounded her with such caring people when I was too proud to admit that I was wrong, I'm eternally grateful." He said then looked back to me, "I just can't express how disappointed I am in myself for allowing this to happen."

"The way I see it, if you're willing to fix it then you're already off to a good start." I shrugged. "Santana's very special to me, but if you hurt her again like that, I don't think I can be so forgiving.." I said, my voice dropping a little lower as I spoke. I took my hand off the passes and nodded to them. "These are the passes to your second chance; I really hope you take advantage of it." He looked down at the cardstock tags then smiled up at me and gave one nod.

_4 Hours Before Grammys;_

"Babe, you know we have people who are paid to do that right? They're actually on their way over now.." San giggled from the entrance of our walk-in closet. I had been staring at all my clothes for the past 20 minutes trying to find a perfect outfit for tonight since it was my first big awards show appearance, I wanted to make sure I looked presentable. Not only did I have to worry about not making a fool of myself in front of all these celebrities, but I also had the worries of Santana reaction upon seeing that I invited her parents to sit with us as our guests admitted thing. I couldn't decide which had me more on edge, possibly seeing Naya Rivera on the red carpet or having Santana completely shut down at the sight of her dad. I let out a deep sight and I tore my eyes away from the racks and looked to San to see her leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "You're really cute when you're nervous." She smiled and took a step closer to me until I felt her body pressed up against my back and her arms were wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I felt everything in my body sort of relax in her hold. "You don't have to be, all you have to do is smile and wave."

"Like the penguins?" I mumbled innocently as I spun around in her embrace and dropped my arms on her shoulders. She grinned that cheek bunching smile, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the closet light, and then nodded.

"Mhm, just like the penguins, B." She winked and rolled up on her tippy toes to press a single kiss to my lips. A single kiss turned into three kisses then four kisses then five then somehow our bodies were pressed even closer, her ankles locked around my waist and me hovering over her as I sat her on the little dresser and leaned her back. Our lips molded together hungrily as her hands explored beneath my tank top, pushing up my back then dragging her nails back down my spine. I loved when she did that, it'd always makes my knees quiver in the best of ways. My hands tugged at the hem of her loose fitting shirt, actually it was _my _shirt but whatever my clothes always look better on her, while she pulled away from my lips and ran her tongue along my jaw. I instantly shuddered at the feeling and moved my hands to rest at the small of her back, attempting to pull her towards me even more. My tank top was practically off at this point so when I pulled her to me, I was quickly met with her warmth; my favorite kind of warmth, the kind that was so warm I could feel it soaking through her black lacy panties as she hit my waist. She assaulted my neck with open mouth kisses while I let one of my hands lay flat against her stomach then slid up to squeeze at her breasts. "Mm, Britt.." she sighed as she started to roll her hips into me, desperate for any type of friction. I found myself giggling at her eagerness and pushed her back even further so that she was lying down on the dresser. After pulling the shirt over her head, I planted my hands off to the sides of her shoulders and leaned in to nibble at her neck while she rolled her head back moaning my name as I continued my attack. Her hands made their way to my arms, grabbing at my biceps as I kissed my way across her jaw to once again taste those pouty lips I love so much. That's when she dropped her ankles from around my waist a slipped a thigh between my legs, hitting my equally warm center just perfectly. I let out a choked groan as she took my bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down with a smirk as she looked up at me with lust-filled eyes that nearly stopped my heart.

"You're so sexy, babe." I husked as I annunciated each word with a kiss to her lips, "So damn sexy." She scrunched up her nose at me as a giggle escaped her lips and vibrated against mine. I pushed myself down on her thigh between my legs, too desperate for some sort of friction but it wasn't enough. I started rocking on her as she kept making these sexy little muffled noises the deeper I kissed. My hand left her breasts and trailed down her body until I was cupping her covered core.

"Baby.." She rasped out in a choked cry as she bucked her hips into my hand at the unexpected touch, "Are we really about to get it on in the closet?" She teased her voice thick with arousal. I gulped at the new heat wave she sent hitting my core and shrugged before looking down at her.

"Maybe.." I winked, "Why? You too good to be topped on a dresser?" She let out a breathy laugh and shook her head.

"Mm, no, but we _do _have a perfectly good bed just outside that door." She replied as she nodded in the direction of the entrance. I looked over my shoulder trying to mentally calculate if there was enough time for me to make it to the bed before I completely ravish San's wonderfully glorious body.

"Hm, I _am_ sort of tired of standing.." I joked as I slipped San's panties down her legs and stared up at her with a smirk playing at my lips, "So I guess I'll just have to sit down here." She didn't even have enough time to respond before I sank to my knees and flattened my tongue out along her slick folds.

"Holy Shh-fuck!" She shrieked as I wrapped my hands around her thighs to keep them from closing in on my head and licked her up. She was so wet, practically dripping, as I pulled back to press kisses along the insides of her thighs and glanced up to look at her aroused expression. Her head was thrown back, her lips slightly parted, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly, and her hands griping the edge of the dresser with her knuckles turning white.

"You're beautiful, San, so beautiful." I hummed as I glided my hand along the top of her thigh, up her stomach to the valley between her boobs then slowly slid it back down. She took in her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down at me with darkened eyes. I grinned wildly up at her then focused back on her glistening core. I chanced another look up and made a show of me licking my lips before going back to work.

"So good, baby, so-mm!" She sighed. I had started flicking my tongue at her clit while my hands were back to trying to keep her still. Her legs were drapped over my shoulders, the heels of her feet pressing into my back in attempt to pull me closer. I alternated between kissing and nipping and sucking and licking until her breathing turned ragged and she was begging for something more. I knew she was at the jumping off point, so I slowed her down, wanting to drag out her impending high. I pulled back again and kissed at the insides of her thighs slowly, making her groan in disappointment.

"What's wrong, baby? You don't like my kisses?" I smirked as I continued to kiss her legs. She let out another frustrated whine and stared down at me with furrowed brows and a pout.

"You're mean." She grumbled as I went back and forth from kissing her thighs to kissing her core. "Damnit, Britt, can you just-" She huffed as her hands found their way into my blonde locks and pushed me back to where she needed me. I laughed at her eagerness and smoothed my hands down her sides as I gave her one last lick before pushing my tongue the deepest it could go inside of her. "Sh-shit, right there.." She groaned as she bucked her hips into me, "Don't stop, B, don't st-" I practically had my whole mouth on her as I pumped my tongue in her tightness, loving the taste of her. I felt her grip tighten in my hair as her heels pushed harder against my back. Thank God she's got a habit of filing her nails or else I'm pretty sure she would've drawn blood by now. She wanted so desperately to clamp her thighs close, but my hands were quick to keep them spread as I continued to suck on her. "I'm so close, babe.." She moaned as she started rocking on my tongue. I chanced another look up at her; a trail of sweat glistening down her torso, her chest heaving, eyes tightly shut, bottom lip between her teeth, and her boobs just bouncing at the pace she was riding my tongue. I'm pretty sure it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen; actually everything she does is probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen. She let out one last shriek before her body tensed and her movements began to slow until she was completely still, her heavy breathing the only sound echoing in our walk in closet. I lapped up her juices hungrily then stood back up to wrap my arms around her waist. She smiled at me breathlessly before I leaned forward to press my lips to hers.

"Yum." I smirked as I pulled back, "You taste delish." She let out a breathy laugh before entwining her fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me back down to her lips.

"Damn, I love you." She sighed as she crashed our lips together once more.

"Ditto, baby."

_2 Hours Later;_

"Babe, you know we have people paid to do that for us too right?" San asked from the doorway of our bathroom as I sat on a stool in front of the mirror with Quinn standing behind me with a curling wand. "They're actually waiting in the other room.."

"But I trust Quinn with my hair, she always does it." I shrugged and smiled at Quinn through the mirror. Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"What? Are we not fancy enough for you?" Quinn teased as she took a section of my hair and began twirling it around the wand. San eyed her movements carefully and pressed her lips together trying to keep from laughing.

"Just don't burn off my fiancée's hair.." Santana replied sending Quinn a playful glare.

"Yeah, she needs something to hold on to." I answered innocently as I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Oh my God, Britt!" San laughed in embarrassment and hid her face in her hand.

"What?!" I gasped with furrowed brows, "You do!"

"I knew she was a hair puller," Quinn teased as she tried to keep a straight face, "Don't worry, San, I'll be very careful with your..handlebars.." San just stared at the both of us skeptically.

"Yeah, babe, Quinn knows you don't hold it for 20 seconds, that's just way too long.." I answered simply and turned to smile brightly at San.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm mad at you.." San grumbled with her arms crossed. The more a smiled at her, the less angry she looked.

"No you're not." I giggled and poked at her hip.

'Britt, don't move, I'm not trying to burn you." Quinn said as she stayed concentrated on doing my hair. I stayed staring at San though trying to make her smile too.

"Hm, you're still angry.. meet in the closest in 10?" I teased making her eyes go wide and a smile finally break her scowl.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready now, you just-you stay." Santana laughed as she abruptly walked off.

"Love you too!" I called after her, laughing to myself as I turned back to face the mirror.

"You guys totally had sex in the closet, didn't you.." Quinn smirked.

"What? No.."

"You two are disgusting." Quinn laughed as she made eye contact with me through the mirror.

"You're just jealous, that's fine." I shrugged making her laugh even harder. Quinn continued to curl the rest of my hair perfectly and was already starting on my make up when she kicked the bathroom door shut. She had a compact in her hand and a makeup brush in the other as she dusted my cheeks.

"Sorry, I don't want San to hear." She mumbled, "She still doesn't know about her parents being in town?" I almost forgot about them and I felt myself tense at their mention.

"No." I replied, "God, Q, I really hope this works. I don't want her to be angry with me, you know? She doesn't see how stubborn she is and I just-I want to help her.." Quinn nodded knowingly as she worked at my other cheek. "I just want her to attempt to fix things instead of trying to block it out."

"I'm sure she knows that, Britt, she probably just doesn't know where to start." Q shrugged, "I think what you're going for her is a very nice thing, and she'll love you regardless of what happens between her and her parents. She needs you, B." She said as she put down the compact and went for some eye shadow. "Besides, Santana could never stay mad at you. Hell, I don't think _anyone _could stay mad at you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I muttered unconvincingly.

"Hey, things are going to be fine." Quinn said sternly as she pulled her hand away from my chin and smiled. "You're just giving her that little push she needs to get things going, that's all. We both already saw how bad her dad feels about everything and how much he's willing to do to get back into both of your good graces. I seriously don't think you have much to worry about."

"Okay, yeah!" I nodded, this time with a little more confidence, "You're right, everything's going to be fine. San and her dad will talk again, she's going to win her first Grammy, then later we'll have super awesome winner's se-"

"Alright, I get it!" Quinn laughed and went for the eyeliner, "Now sit still, I don't want to poke you in the eye."

_One Hour Later_;

"Woah." I breathed as I left me and San's bedroom with Quinn following behind to find San talking adamantly with one of her stylists. She looked absolutely beautiful. I mean, she always looked beautiful, but damn, she was stunning! She had on this long beige strapless dress that hugged her body perfectly showing off her slim figure then flowed off her hips. Her hair wasn't really curled, sort of twisted, as it hung over her right shoulder, her bangs pushed back giving a more voluminous touch. My eyes instantly landed on her chest as she turned her body towards me slightly; thank you whoever designed that dress because her boobs looked amazing! I found myself swallowing thickly, my throat closing up as I felt like they were getting closer to me.

"God, Britt, can you at least _try_ not to stare?" I heard Quinn tease, but my eyes were glued.

"Is this going to be a problem?" San smirked as she did a little shimmy, breaking my trance on her chest and finally tearing my eyes away to look into hers.

"N-No.." I stammered as my cheeks flushed from being caught, but she just laughed.

"Well, you did a good job Quinn." She said as she turned to Quinn who was standing off to the side of me, "You made my fiancée look even hotter than she already is!" Quinn just shrugged casually with this smug grin on her face.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, "Pretty sure I was a hair stylist in a past life or something."

"Mhm, I could see that.." San nodded then set her eyes back on me, "You really do look amazing, babe, we're going to be the hottest bitches in there! I'll have the most beautiful lady in the world sitting next to me, everyone's going to be so jealous." She teased knowing that making a joke will help ease my nerves.

"No, _I'll _have the most beautiful lady in the world sitting next to me.." I winked and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. Blood rushed to her face as the compliment left my lips.

"Ugh, you guys suck!" Quinn laughed as she rolled her eyes at our display of affection.

"Again, just jealous.." I teased as I poked my tongue out at her.

"Miss Lopez, the limo has arrived." One of the assistants said.

"Okay, thank you." San replied then turned back to Quinn and I. "Well, it's about that time." She shrugged and Quinn nodded as the three of us made our way downstairs followed by all the members of San's _beauty crew_. The driver was already waiting outside the car door when we got outside.

"Well, Britt, good luck." Quinn said softly, sending a meaning only the two of us knew about then looked to San, "Good luck to both of you. Me and Bella and Sam will be watching." Then she leaned in and hugged the both of us at once before heading to her car down the street.

_Grammys Red Carpet;_

As the limo pulled up to the entrance, I could already see the swarms of people; famous people, people I used to watch on TV when I was younger, people that I had posters of in my room in high school! I really hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of all these people, I thought. San's hand made her way into mine and gave me it gentle squeezing making me look away from the crowd and find her. She smiled lovingly then brought my hand to her lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. My heart fluttered at the gesture and instantly I felt a little more at ease; not completely though, just a little. The car stopped and soon a man in a suit was at San's door.

"Remember what I said babe, smile and wave." She winked as the door opened and my ears were flooded with all sorts of noises. She was helped out of the car first then I slide over and the man held out his hand for me to take, helping me out of the car as well. I was surprised to see Jenna dressed in a long black pencil skirt and a white blouse tucked in standing next to San with her blue tooth at her ear looking like she was ready for any request Santana would ask. That eased my nerves a little more having seen someone else I was familiar with. "Ready Britt?" San asked as she reached back and entwined our fingers. I nodded as I let her pull me to her then smiled at Jenna who was following close behind us.

As we made our way through the crowd, waving and smiling at a few cameras and stopping near the little interview stations they had up for like E! and some other channels. San did most of the talking since I was still trying to adjust to everything. The interviewers were nice though; they always gave me and her compliments on our dresses and said such kind things about our accomplishments, but most congratulated us on our engagement. My eyes scanned the crowded area trying to see if I could spot anymore celebrities I used to have crushes on; I did.

"Holy crap, babe, look over there!" I whispered as I subtly nodded to the couple being interviewed by E!, "They are right freaking there! Oh my God!" I watched as the shorter brunette curled her arm around the taller blonde's waist as they talked with the interviewer. They were so much more prettier in person, I just couldn't believe that they were actually standing _right there_. Sitting in the same booth they once did was one thing, but actually being in the same room as them was on a whole other level of awesome.

"You want to go say hi?" San asked through a breathy laugh, obviously noticing my stares lingering longer than they should.

"Wh-what? No! No, definitely not. No." I stammered shaking my head as I gave them one last glance, "I'd make a complete fool out of myself and they'd think I'm weird and then people will think you're weird because you're marrying me.." San just giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sure they've seen worse." San replied, but that didn't ease my nerves one bit, "It's okay, Britt, we don't have to say hi. Look, they're already leaving that interview anyway." She shrugged and nodded to the couple who turned away from the camera and started walking our way. They both had familiar dopy looks in their eyes as they clung to each other's hips, looks that I swear San and I shared when we're about to run off to some bathroom for a quick game of Uno. Just as they were passing, they both looked at us and it was like my heart stopped. The blonde smiled a toothy grin, her blue eyes feeling like they just pierced my soul as the brunette quirked a brow and gave a lopsided grin before they both went back to looking ahead of themselves.

"Wow." I breathed as I stared after them, "I think I might be dead right now." Santana just laughed wildly and squeezed tighter on my hand before walking through the rest of the area.

"You're doing really great, Britt, you ready to walk the carpet?" San asked after our last interview and nodded over to where the carpet started. I looked to where she pointed her chin and gulped. On one side of the red carpet was a big wall with the Grammys logo all over then on the other was this little tiny barrier wall where probably 50 paparazzi people were all huddled together snapping pictures and yelling commands. I took in my bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. "It's not really all that bad, babe, you just walk down there really slowly and smile at everyone. They make you stop at little place marks so that they photographers can get a good picture and then you just keep walking, and then you're done." She shrugged as she looked up at me with her brown eyes sparkling. "We can walk down together if you want."

"C-Can we do that?" I asked hesitantly. She let out a little giggle and nodded.

"Of course we can, we're famous. We can sort of do whatever we want, as long as we don't get crazy." She teased and tapped on the back of my hand with her fingers, "So you wanna try it?"

"Mm, okay..just don't leave me." I replied.

"I'd never." She smiled and nodded to Jenna to start walking towards the line to walk the red carpet. We were about third in line, standing behind Christina Perri. Christinia freaking Perri! She was standing right there laughing and talking along with her assistant I assume. I had already seen Bruno Mars and Adele, but they were too busy being interviewed, but even if they weren't I don't think I'd have enough courage to go say hi. A few other music producers approached San to congratulate her on her nomination and our engagement. I felt a wave of energy course through me as we stepped closer to the red carpet, we were next actually, and San held tight to my hand and reassured me that I'd do fine since I'm always smiling anyway. A woman wearing all black and a headset on around her neck gestured for me and San to begin walking. Right when we stepped on the carpet, it was like someone super famous like Beyoncé just walked up, because the photographers went crazy!

"You're beautiful ladies!" Flash.

"Stunning!" Flash.

"Gorgeous!" Flash.

"Smile for us, Santana, big smiles!" Flash.

"Brittany, look here!" Flash.

"Look over your shoulder, right here!" Flash.

"Can we get one alone?" Flash.

I swallowed thickly at that last question and looked to San who nodded with a smile. She let our hands drop, but she didn't move far. We both look set our hands on our hips and did our little poses she taught me then at the last minute, something came over us and she made a show of blowing me a kiss while I looked as if I was trying to catch it. Then we set a hand on our hips and smiled to each other through side glances. The photographers loved that! We both let out a laugh and we entwined our fingers and gave one last wave to the cameras before stepping off the carpet.

"That was kinda fun actually!" I said cheerfully, bouncing on my toes, "Let's do it again!"

"What?" San laughed then shook her head, "I think we gave them enough good pictures," She teased then started pulling me behind her, "Come on, we should start making our way in-" She stopped talking and walking almost making me run into her.

"What?" I asked worriedly as I looked around to find what she had seen. "Wha-Oh." I took in my bottom lip in attempt to stifle my laugh. Standing just 4 feet in front of us was the one and only Beyoncé. "Wow San, you're drooling. That's gross.."

"Wh-What? No I'm not." San stammered as she shook her head trying to regain her focus as she turned to glare playfully at me.

"You were." I nodded as I crossed my arms, "That's fine, I'm not jealous that you're leering at another girl, nope!"

"Britt.." She whined and tugged at my folding arms, "I wasn't leering.."

"Well you weren't _admiring her dance moves_ since there's no music." I shrugged innocently. "Which only leaves that you were straight up leering." She took her bottom lip between her teeth as a smile began to stretch across her cheeks.

"God, I love you." She sighed breathlessly. I dropped my arms and turned to her smiling adoringly up at me. I let out a deep sigh and let my shoulders drop.

"Do _you _want to go say hi?" I teased as I nodded to the singer. San's eyes went wide and she just started shaking her head frantically. "Oh, too late, her she comes." I laughed as I watched Beyoncé turn and make eye contact with me; San still had her back facing her.

"Britt, don't mess with me.." She whisper yelled but I just shook my head as Beyoncé approached us. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh-"

"Hi, you're Brittany Pierce. From SnixxJuice, right?" I watched as San's body stiffened and her eyes went even wider at hearing her raspy voice. I giggled at her then looked to Beyoncé and nodded.

"Yup! Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled politely, surprised at how even my voice came out though on the inside I was probably just as excited as San because freaking Beyoncé knows my name! I nudged San with my elbow trying to be as subtle as I could but at the same time trying to show her that her fangirl moment could be mistaken as her ignoring her favorite artist. She quickly shuffled around and surprised me by how well she had refocused.

"Oh and you must be Santana Lopez," Beyoncé said as San nodded, probably dying a little at her knowing her name, "I know all about your story and how you got to where you are, the rise, just amazing."

"Wow, thank you." San gasped, "That really means a lot coming from someone as successful as you." Beyoncé chuckled then turned back to me.

"And you, you've got some _crazy_ moves, girl, I saw what you did in Mercedes Jones's music video. You were on point! Most choreographers don't like being in their own routines anymore, afraid of the negative criticism, but you? You got nothin' to worry about!" My cheeks flushed under her compliments and I could do nothing but smile goofily.

"Really? Man, thank you!" I replied still reeling from being complimented by freaking Beyoncé!

"Most definitely." She nodded confidently, "Maybe we can work together on something one of these days." She shrugged as one of her assistants called for her to come back, she nodded. "Well, good luck in there!" Beyoncé said as she began to turn away from us before giving us one last gleaming smile, "Oh! Congrats on the engagement, you two make a beautiful couple. See you around!"

"What the hell just happened?" San asked mindlessly. We watched as Beyoncé left, both of us still in shock of what all just took place.

"Beyonce wants to collab.." I mumbled.

"She thinks I'm amazing.." San said in the same monotonous tone. We both turned to each other and smiled. "Best. Day Ever." She said causing me to grin even wider.

"Once you win it will be." I winked.

"Even if I don't, it'll still be the best day ever." She shrugged as Jenna walked over telling us that we should start making our way inside. That's when my heart dropped to my stomach. Inside, that's where San's parents already were. They were just sitting at our designated table waiting for us to enter. I felt my body tense again; thankfully San just thought I was nervous because I was going to be in the same room with pretty much all my favorite celebrities. That's good though, let her think that. We followed Jenna as she led the way to our table, each step taken was another shiver down my spine. Please, please don't let San me mad at me for this, I thought.

"Okay, Miss Lopez, Brittany, your seats are here." Jenna nodded to the table where two familiar bodies were already occupying. I watched as San quirked her brow and tilted her head as we walked around the circular table until she stopped and faced her parents.

"Wh-What? How did you even-why are you-"She stammered as her gaze flickered between her mom and her dad. Then she looked up at me with worried eyes. "What's going on here?"

"I invited them." I answered, my voice coming out softer than I intended.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked, her brows knitting together. She didn't sound angry, she was more confused, but before I could ease her nerves, her mom was already speaking.

"Santana, your dad and I are just trying to show you that we support you and your accomplishments. I called Brittany because you decided you didn't want to speak to me anymore, I'm not going to let your father's bad decisions tear my family apart. We just want to show you we care. " Her mom said as she gestured to her side where her dad was looking about as anxious as I was. He gave her a timid smile and nodded, but San looked to him skeptically then turned her attention back on her mom. "Come, sit down honey," she said as she patted the seat next to her. But she didn't move, she just kept staring between her mom and her dad with this dumbfounded expression plastered on her face.

"N-No, this isn't okay." San stammered as she shook her head with her forehead wrinkling, "You can't just show up here like nothing ever happened." She snapped then looked to her dad with a fierce gaze, "As far as I'm concerned, you're not even my dad anymore. I was disowned, remember?" I watched as he swallowed thickly then let out a sigh as he looked down to his lap in shame.

"Santana, I've been trying to apologize for months now." He sighed as he looked up to meet her gaze, "It's almost been a year, can I at least _try_ to make things right? Please? With everything's that going on with your sister, I just-I can't stand not knowing what's going on my girls' lives. I want my daughter back, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you to see that." His voice cracked as he said please and something in me told me that he doesn't say that word very often just by the way Santana tilted her head at hearing him utter the word. I wanted to ask what he meant by _with everything's that going on with your sister_, but I would just side track everyone. I watched as San folded her arms over her chest defensively and clenched her jaw tight. She was crawling back into her shell, rebuilding her walls again, surrounding herself so she could never be hurt again. I saw the gears turning in her head and I already knew she was starting to let her thoughts consume her. I was quick to step in front of her, my fingers wiggling in between her arms so that she'd drop them then looked deeply into her stormy eyes.

"Baby, they're here to support you." I said comfortingly as I set my hand graze her arm. "And us. I'm not saying you should forgive him now, but if he's trying then maybe you should too.." Her jaw clenched as her brows began to furrow. She parted her lips to speak but nothing came out. "You can't hold this grudge forever, San, it'll just hurt you even more than it should." She stared up at me, eyes flickering between mine as she pressed her lips together.

"Miss Lopez," Jenna said as she walked back over to our table, breaking me and San's staring contest, "You have to take your seats now, it's about to start." She said politely making San nod knowingly as I turned back to face the table.

"Here." I said as I pulled out the chair for her next to her mom and waited for her to sit then I took my own seat next to her. Her parents both smiled at us, or maybe my gesture, either way, they were smiling as we settled in. There was still a little bit of awkward tension, mainly because we all really didn't know what San was thinking since she usually keeps everything to herself. The lights began to dim on us as the stage lit up. San remained quiet as she stared to the stage or anywhere else but me or her parents. Her mom tried easing the tension by complimenting us on our dresses and asking how long everything took to be done, but San's answers were short and to the point. She didn't act angrily towards her though, that's just how she talks when her thoughts are whizzing around her head a million miles a minute. Her parents understood though, so they just acted as patient as I until San started to loosen up a bit. Her mom and dad began chatting idly as they looked around and spotted familiar faces. I took the chance to try to talk to San and make sure she wasn't upset with me. I reached for her hand and set it in my lap, grasping it with both hands, making her turn to me. "Please don't be mad at me, San." I said softly with hopeful eyes. Her lips curled into a half smile as she shook her head slightly.

"I'm not, baby." She said just as softly and overlapped my hands with her other one. "I mean, I started to but I realized I could never stay mad at you."

"Okay, good." I sighed with a nervous smile, "I was just trying to help. I-I didn't know they had been trying to get in contact with you all this time, why didn't you tell me?" She licked her lips and shrugged as she watched our clasped hands.

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to have to deal with things you shouldn't have to deal with." She answered, "You deserve only the best of people in your life and at that moment, my dad wasn't one of them."

"At that moment?" I asked hesitantly, "Has it changed since then?"

"I think so." She nodded, "If he wants to make things right then I guess I can let him at least try." My heart swelled at hearing Santana agree to let her dad try again.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." I whispered as I leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, "Just remember, I'll always be here if you start doubting yourself, okay? You don't have to go at this alone."

"I know, B." She replied with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, San." I answered as audience began to clap as the host walked out on the stage.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the 57th annual Grammy Awards!" A very familiar voice echoed against the walls of the theatre. I turned in my seat so I could see the speaker.

"No way." I gasped, "I thought some old guy was hosting this year?" I asked breathlessly as I watched the short haired blonde walk around the stage energetically, "Not Ellen freaking DeGeneres!"

"Yeah, she just said she had been asked last minute because he had gotten sick or something." San answered as she laughed at a joke Ellen just made. "I'm glad though, I think Ellen would do a better job anyway." I nodded and turned my attention back on the stage.

"Anyways, I always love coming to the Grammys, it's such a great way to recognize all our talented musicians." She said as she smiled brightly at the crowd, "Even _I_ do my part to give back by granting all those talented musicians my awesome dance moves on my show. I mean, I'm pretty sure any song I dance to gets about a million more hits; my moves are just that great! Ask Brittany Pierce, she knows! I don't care what anyone says, I definitely out danced her." I nearly choked at her mentioning my name and actually hearing the audience applaud me, it was crazy that they even knew who I was! The audience erupted in a fit of laughter as she glanced around the room and started waving to other guests and complimenting artists on their outfits. San and I were laughing along to everything she said until the search light landed on us. "Ah, there they are! The _second _hottest lesbian power couple; second because we _all_ know who's the first." Ellen teased as a picture of her and Portia appeared on the screen behind her. "Wait! Let me make sure Kelly Clarkson is cropped out," She joked as she spun around and surveyed the picture, "That pesky woman and her photobombing! One day_ I'm_ gunna photobomb _her_!" She said teased shaking her head as I froze beneath the spot light on us. She looked over at our table and slapped her knee as she laughed, "Don't worry, Brittany, I'm not going to turn the lights off on you..I'd probably get kicked out and Santana would probably be the one doing the kicking." San gave Ellen a playful glare as I hid my face in my hands laughing.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she remembers that..Bryce must be loving this right now." I groaned but San just patted at my back comfortingly as the spot light moved on from us. Ellen went on to pick on a few other people in the crowd before Bruno Mars came out to perform. I was surprised at how much fun I actually had, when I think of an award show my mind goes back to middle school where everyone was made to sit and be quiet waiting for an award. I never got an award though, but Quinn did. Quinn got a lot of awards!

We were all sitting for about an hour when San and her mom started to talk normally. It was only about the last performance, Mercedes sang a Whitney Houston medley since this year the show fell on the weekend of the anniversary of her passing, and both her parents were completely amazed by how talented she was and so proud that Santana was the one who had signed her. I was happy to see her finally warming up to her mom, but she was still a little guarded when she'd include her dad in the conversation. But that's progress; at least she was including him instead of ignoring him or being defensive.

"We're going to be staying in town for a few more days," her dad started as he looked between San and I with a hopeful gaze, "would you like to have lunch or dinner or something tomorrow? If you're both not busy that is.." I looked to Santana because I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and it seemed like she was as she nodded to him and let a small smile spread on her lips.

"Dinner would be nice, I'm sure I can free up me and Britt's schedule for a bit." San shrugged as she looked between her parents and took in their relieved states. She turned to me and smiled, "That okay with you?"

"Totally." I nodded and returned a warm smile. She squeezed a little on my knee then went back to talking adamantly with her parents, occasionally turning back to include me in the conversation, but I mostly observed not really wanting to intrude on how much of a family they looked right now. I know she would've said that I was a part of the _family_ as her but she knew what I'd meant. Another hour later, the category that San was nominated for was introduced. Though she didn't want to admit to it, San was nervous as hell. I she began bouncing her leg as she mentally bit her nails. I snuck my hand into hers to reassure her I was still here for her and she squeezed back on it. They went through a short list of all the nominee producer's accomplishments while little montages played on the screens behind them. San's parents and I cheered as they started in on Santana. I was actually surprised to see myself in the little video clips they had put together, but mostly I was just as amazed at all the great things she had accomplished. There was really no comparing her to the others, because she was literally the best up there. Maybe I'm biased, but I really didn't see any of the other nominees accomplish anything nearly as great as what Santana has done. The only thing I noticed was that she was the one with the least amount of experience and this was her first nomination, while the others have been there multiple times. Either way, I was super confident San had this in the bag!

Then it was finally the moment we were all waiting anxiously for. It was like time had stopped and I just wanted to run up on the stage and open the envelope myself. The room was silent as everyone listened intently on who the winner was. I huddled close to San and held on to her hand tightly as the announcers slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out the cardstock piece. Both our shoulders dropped as the name that left their lips wasn't Santana Lopez. We remained smiling though because we were sure cameras were going to be on all the nominees to catch the reactions. We clapped and remained supportive of the winner as he walked to the stage and gave his little speech.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't win..I didn't even have a speech prepared." San joked trying to cover that little disappointment I saw on her face.

"Santana.."Her mom sighed as she gave her a disapproving look. San just shrugged until her parents started to tag team a little pep talk. It was sort of funny watching them try to comfort their daughter, but I could tell they didn't really have any idea what they were doing which is understandable since they all haven't had a decent relationship in who knows how long. It was the thought that counted though and after a few more failed attempts, I decided to step in. I took a napkin and borrowed a pen from Jenna who was still sticking around our table but not exactly sitting with us. I started drawing straight lines and curved ones and I colored in some areas and I drew little stars and some dots and soon I was done and I was scooting back over to San then laid the drawing down in her lap so her parents couldn't see it. Not that I didn't want them to, I'm not a very good drawer and I didn't want them to see it and laugh.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up the napkin and looked down at it in her hands.

"That's your award." I answered innocently as I watched her smile down at the picture then grinned lovingly to her.

"You _drew _me an award?" She asked through a little giggle as she looked up at me with a wide smile threatening to break through her lips. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you're _my _winner." I said softly as she tilted her to the side and let out a soft sigh. "Always." I sensed her parents watching us with smiles as Santana finally let herself be comforted.

"And what exactly have I won?" She teased as she laid the picture back down on her lap.

"A lot." I shrugged with a bashfully smile.

"Hm, like what?" She asked as she tilted her head the other direction and watched my tongue swipe across my bottom lip as my cheeks already started to flush from what the first thing I thought of saying was and before I could change my mind on what to say, afraid of being teased for my corniness, I had already said it.

"My heart."


	22. Chapter 22 Catching Up

CHAPTER 22

_The Next Day;_

"And then Britt had no idea, she was completely shocked." Santana said triumphantly, turning to me with this smug grin on her face, then gave my knee a squeeze beneath the table as she told her parents about how she surprised me by buying me my very own dance studio for my birthday. Things were going pretty okay so far during our lunch with them; Santana was warming up a little more and her dad didn't seem so nervous. I guess instead of heading to some of the after parties, changing our mind to hang out with her parents instead really made a difference. We all hung out at the apartment for a few hours catching up until late and they left to their hotel. To me, it seemed like things were starting to feel a little normal; both San and her dad didn't seem so on edge which was a plus.

Her mom and dad exchanged smiles as they turned back to listen to more of Santana's story. She talked so highly of me, it almost sounded like she was bragging, but I couldn't help but blush as she went down my little list of accomplishments and things I've done that I didn't know were so important to her. Her parents would occasionally turn to me and ask, "Is that right?" or "Wow, I would've never guessed!" It's no secret that Santana was very proud of me, she made that pretty clear with how brightly she beamed. "Oh, so you _have _heard of her dance program?" San asked surprised and turned to me with a big grin, "Isn't that crazy, B? You're getting so popular, even Ohio knows about your studio!"

"Yeah, I heard about it a few times on the radio actually." Her dad nodded as he turned to his wife for reassurance. "I always thought it was such a great thing that celebrities gave back to the community."

"Celebrity?" I snorted as I smiled down at my lap bashfully. "I don't think I'm a celebrity.."

"And so modest!" Her mom teased. "Stay humble, Brittany, most stars lose that." She stated then glared at Santana, "You better not be one of them."

"I'm not." San sighed, "Britt keeps me in check, right?" She asked as she smiled at me, her brown eyes shining with adoration. I smiled back and nodded. Even with her recent loss at the Grammys and with her parents being in town, she's been in such a great mood. I'm guessing my little hand drawn award really lifted her spirits because I know she was a bit disappointed that she didn't win. She wouldn't admit to it, but she _really _wanted to win last night, but I was quick to remind her that this was only her first time, the first of many Grammy nominations and she's bound to win at least one. She was so happy when I told her that and the picture I drew her, she framed it, it's now in her music room along with some other awards. We were just about to order, when I saw Kurt and Blaine walk in.

"Oh San, look!" I pointed my chin in their direction, "Kurt and Blaine." San followed my line of sight just as they spotted us too then waved.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be working?" Kurt teased as he and Blaine walked up to our table.

"I do what I want." San shrugged.

"Yeah, me too!" I teased making San shake her head at me then nodded to her parents.

"You remember mom and dad, right?" She asked Kurt.

"Of course," He chirped and greeted the pair along with introducing Blaine. Then he turned to San and I, "Remember, San, it's your turn for round two of dress hunting on Friday, I'm certain that we'll find you something this time!" Santana let out an exaggerated groan but smiled anyway, "and I've scheduled a cake taste testing for next Thursday."

"Kurt, honey, are you their wedding planner or something?" Her mom laughed as she listened to Kurt's long list of things he had planned for us regarding the wedding.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied, "It'll be the social event of the season, it's going to be great!" He said enthusiastically making San's dad chuckle and her mom smile.

"That's lovely," She clapped then turned to Santana, "Something told me that she wasn't very focused on wedding plans.."

"Hey, if I had it my way it'd just be me and Britt and like five other people at some random chapel, but I know how much my Britt-Britt loves her traditions.." She winked as she turned to me making my cheeks flush.

"Alright, I'll let you guys get back to your lunch." Kurt said as he began to turn, "Remember Santana, dress shopping on Friday. Don't _accidently _forget, I'll come find you." He added with a pointed glare at which Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you don't have your wedding dress yet?" Her mom gasped making Kurt turn back around to rejoin the conversation. "Santana, time's running out.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." San sighed, "I'm working on it.."

"She's very picky." Kurt chuckled, "But I'm almost certain we'll find something this time."

"Well here, when you find the right dress.." Her dad began as he pulled out his wallet and plucked out a shiny gold credit card and held it out to Kurt. "It'll be on me." I instantly felt Santana tense next to me and noticed her jaw set.

"Don't take that, Kurt." She bit, her voice suddenly frighteningly low as she saw Kurt inching towards the card. Her dad tilted his head at her with furrowed brows, but before he could question her she was speaking already. "Thanks, but no thanks." Her dad's shoulders dropped a little as he began lowering his hand.

"What? Santana, you're not going to buy your own wedding dress.." Kurt gasped, but San just shrugged.

"It's fine, it's not like I don't have the money for it." She added. I tilted my head at her, trying to read her suddenly changing body language, but I was lost.

"We know you could pay for the _entire_ wedding if you wanted," Kurt sighed, "But you shouldn't have to, and you won't."

"Santana, please, I'm offering." Her dad said softly as he stared at her with a gentle smile.

"I don't want your money." She bit harshly, "You can't buy me."

"What?" Her mom snapped, "You think that's what's going on? Santana…" But she remained quiet. "Santana, that's not he's trying to do.."

"Hey.." I said softly as I snuck my hand on to her thigh and quirked my brow. I looked into her stormy eyes and tried to pull her back out from her shell. "He just wants to contribute, babe, it's not like that." I watched as she pressed her lips together, seriously thinking about her dad's motives.

"Santana, please, I don't want my daughter having to buy her own wedding dress.." Her dad tried again, but she remained emotionless. "Would it make a difference if we gave you your mom's card instead?" She hinted at a smile as her dad tried to tease her, but she fought it off.

"You share a bank account." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Brittany, do something. Satan's being stubborn again.." Kurt begged. I tilted my head to stare at her, but she had already averted her eyes away from mine.

"Hey, I can't really change her mind if she feels strongly about something." I shrugged as I entwined our fingers and set them on her thigh making her look down at our clasped hands, "But if I _did_, I'd say that maybe she should accept the money as like a wedding gift." I chirped, "It's not like he's going to be paying for much else, just the dress, right? I don't know, seems like he's trying to do something nice and she's just being a teeny tiny bit too guarded." I smiled sweetly to Santana who was trying so hard not to smile at my persuading. "But I don't know, that's only if I _could_ be able to sway her, but I ca-"

"Alright, Kurt, you can have the card." She grumbled then turned to me with her eyes playfully narrowed, "I hate you."

"No you don't." I laughed as Kurt clapped and her dad handed over his credit card with a big grin and turned back to Santana and batted my eyelashes.

"You're right, I don't." She sighed and squeezed a little on my hand. She let out a sigh and quickly shook off her guard, "Alright, get out of here Kurt, you're interrupting family time." She teased making Kurt scurry off with Blaine.

"Thank you, Santana." Her dad grinned and as hard as she tried to fight a smile, she couldn't and ended up smiling back. A few seconds later, our waitress came by and after briefly gushing about how much she loved Santana Lopez, she took our order. We started talking more about the wedding when suddenly we began talking about Cassie. I wasn't really listening at first, distracted by how Santana seemed to light up at the mention of her sister, but then she turned to me with this apologetic look on her face.

"Wait, what?" I mumbled as I blinked myself back. "Huh?"

"I was just saying that I hadn't told you yet and this was the first time you heard anything about it.." She sighed, "I just didn't know if Cassie was comfortable with other people knowing yet." I quirked my brow and stared at her even more confused that I initially was.

"I-uhh-I don't get it.." I stammered.

"Me neither!" Her mom gasped, "He seemed like such a nice man."

"Yeah, that's how they always seem." Her dad snapped, "I swear, if he ever shows his face around me I'm not promising anything civil." I watched as San's mom placed her hand on her husband's forearm and smiled sweetly at him.

"Honey, he's twice your size." Her mom teased, "But I don't think getting into fights would help anything.." He nodded knowingly. I tried connecting the dots as best as I could, but I really wasn't following.

"I could always hire someone.." Santana shrugged casually making both her parents whip their heads to look to her with wide eyes, "I'm joking."

"Wait, I'm sorry," I laughed nervously, kneading my brow; "I don't know what's going on?" I muttered and turned to San as I dropped my hand.

"Babe, Cassie's husband cheated on her..multiple times actually." At that, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "He's been having an affair with his assistant."

"Typical." Her mom said disgustingly.

"What!" I gasped then shook my head, "No..but Cassie's so nice." Her parents exchanged nods and soft smiles, "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, she just filed for a divorce but he's refusing to sign the papers. Asshole."

"He _still _won't?" Her dad sighed and Santana just shook her head, "I don't know what he's trying to hold on to. He's already ruined the relationship, I really hope he doesn't try and fight for custody."

"I know, I'm just worried about Mason." Her mom sighed, "He's such a sweetie pie, I hope he's still too young to remember all this." They began chatting about how horrible of a guy Cassie's husband was, I think they said his name was Tony, but I couldn't really focus because of how shocked I was. All this time her dad held Cassie on this pedestal and kept comparing Santana to her only to find that she's not at all as perfect as she made her out to be. My thoughts instantly went back to Thanksgiving night and how distraught Santana looked after her little talk with her sister. How did I not catch on? I should've known something was up whenever Cassie would come for a visit and she'd never bring her husband along. Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever even met the guy! Actually no, I _never _met the guy. How could someone do that to his family? There's that little baby boy too, ugh.

"Hey.." Santana said softly making me snap out of my thoughts and turn to her. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I know that's what you're doing in there." She smiled and nodded to my temple.

"I wish you would've told me.." I mumbled, lowering my gaze from hers.

"I wish I could've, but Cassie wasn't comfortable about people knowing yet." She sighed as she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "She just recently told them." She said and gestured to her parents. I let out a sigh and nodded to her knowing that she would've told me if she could but it wasn't her secret to tell. Then again, she did sort of slip up and tell me Bryce's _other _secret, but I guess that's different since she thought I already knew. I just couldn't imagine why anyone would want to cheat on her, Cassie was just so sweet! If you aren't happy in a relationship, get out of it, don't cheat. That causes more pain than anything, and I'm sure Santana can relate.

"I'd never cheat on you." I muttered mindlessly.

"I know that, B." She smiled then pressed a kiss to my cheek, "And I'd never cheat on you either."

"Okay, good." I winked and went back to chatting along with her parents. The rest of lunch went smoothly as we talked more about my studio and about San's new projects at work. It was nice because her parents seemed genuinely interested, but even more, her dad showed San just how proud of her he was. It was a great lunch in my book. I know Santana still hasn't fully forgiven him, but it seems like everything is starting to become okay between everyone. After the waitress came back with the check, which San and her dad fought over, she finally gave in and let him pay, we were up and saying our goodbyes. We told them how my parents were going to be coming for a visit sometime next month or the beginning of April so they should come back too. They said that they'd think about it, but most likely they'll be back since they want to meet my parents at least once before the wedding. After dropping them off to the airport, we were heading back home.

"It's still early.." Santana sighed as she locked the front door behind us and went to kick off her heels. "Are we still taking Bella dress shopping later?"

"Mhm," I nodded as I shrugged off my jacket, "That's not till 4:30 though.." I added and looked to the digital clock on the cable box. "So we got about 4 hours till we have to pick her up." San nodded to me as she slipped out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to mine, "What do you want to do for 4 hours?" I asked as I watched her lips curl into a smirk.

"I got an idea.."

_5 Minutes Later;_

"_You _want to watch cartoons?" I almost laughed as Santana flipped on the tv in our bedroom and changed it to the channel that always plays the old cartoons then snuggled into my side. I looked down at her nuzzling in against me and grinned, "_and _you want to cuddle? You aren't even half asleep."

"So?" She giggled and curled her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder, "Why do I have to be half asleep?"

"Because, you're only extra cuddly when you're half asleep.." I joked as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and wiggled down against our pillows. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?" San laughed and then looked up at me through her long lashes.

"Are you complaining?" She asked trying to sound offended, "If you are, I can totally watch cartoons alone and cuddle with my pillow instead.." She said and slipped out of my embrace and turned away from me, reaching for her pillow.

"No, don't go." I pouted and wrapped both my arms around her and tugged her back to me. She smirked as I pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll be your pillow."

"Good, you're softer." She grinned making me flush. She shuffled back around to lay her head on my shoulder again then turned to watch Rocket Power. She laid the remote on my tummy and kept her gaze on the tv screen, occasionally giggling at something they said or done, but that didn't last long. I made the mistake of running my fingers through her hair, twirling locks around then smoothing them back down, knowing how fast she can fall asleep when I do that. When I looked down at her during the commercial break I found that she was asleep. I knew something was up when that shake weight commercial came on, why it's playing on the cartoon channel I'll never know, and San didn't look up at me laughing. That's fine though, I know she didn't get much sleep last night and we had to get up pretty early today so that we had enough time to have lunch with her parents before their flight home. I guess when they said they'd be here for a few days, the meant that as in just the weekend. Careful not to wake her, I reached down and grabbed for the throw blanket at the foot of the bed and draped it over her body. Once I knew that every inch of her was covered, she hates being cold when she's asleep, I set the remote on the night stand and lowered the volume then snuggled in against her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and setting my chin on the top of her head. At first I wasn't really all that tired, but the rhythmical rise and fall of her chest on mine and the slow steady beats of her heart were enough to help me drift off.

_2 Hours Later_;

"Mmm." I groaned as I lazily blinked away the sleepiness and went to stretch my arms only to find that the spot next to me was empty. My smile instantly turned to a frown when I realized San wasn't lying next to me, but then I went back to smiling when I saw that the blanket that I had covered her up with was now covering me. She's such a sweetheart, I thought as I rolled over to my side to see the time and almost choked that I had been asleep for a little over 2 hours. I guess I really _was_ tired. I flipped the covers off and swung my legs off to the edge of the bed then slowly got up. I went straight to the living room thinking that that's usually where Santana would go to, but she wasn't there. Instead I heard the soft keys of her piano echoing against the hall and followed the sound to the music room. I poked my head in through the opening of the door and saw her sat at the grand piano with her head bowed and her fingers moving against the keys melodically. It was a familiar song, but I couldn't place the title just yet since she was probably getting started with the intro. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my head on the threshold and smiled proudly as she began to sing.

_Baby, I love you, I need you here  
With me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
You got me, smiling all the time_

I took in my bottom lip between my teeth at hearing her raspy voice accompany her smooth piano playing. God, she sounds so good! She was bobbing her head a little as she continued to sing along with what she was playing. I pushed myself off the doorway and began tip toeing to her. I would've made a surprise attack, but the floorboards creaked. I'm going to have to catch up on my spy movies, I thought, my skills are a little rusty. Something told me she already sensed my presence though because she didn't jump at the unexpected sound, only smiled at me over her shoulder and continued to sing. __

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

She scooted over a little so that I could sit next to her. I always got so amazed at watching her play; it was like she was a whole different person, so focused but so at ease at the same time. She was at peace. She started to add her own little twist to the song and instantly I knew I'd want her to play this for me again later.

"You wanna try?" She asked through a sweet smile and nodded to her hands, but I shook my head no. "You sure? I'm a good teacher." She winked as she continued to play, showing off that she could multitask.

"Mm, I'm sure you are." I giggled, "But I rather watch you." She licked her lips slowly as she averted her eyes back to her hands and went back to singing. I've never been too musically inclined which is why I stay far far away from playing any instruments, but there _is _one thing that I've never shown San that I could do. It's just a little thing I used to do for Bella when she would cry at night and Quinn was out late working so she couldn't sing her back to sleep. I cupped my hand over my mouth and licked my lips, preparing myself to dazzle her with my addition to her song.__

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine

As I began to beat box, San turned to me with wide eyes and her lips slightly parted in astonishment.

"What the hell?" She gasped, "Since when did you know how to do that?" I gave her a quick wink and shrugged then began bobbing my head along with her. After her momentarily being stunned, she giggled and went back to singing and playing. We made a good collaboration; I could totally picture this being on youtube with millions of views!__

Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
Make me come alive  
You got the sweetest touch  
I'm so happy, you came in my life

She looked over to me and wiggled her brows as I kept up with my beats. I tried not to laugh, but she looked too cute and I ended up messing up my flow but I was quick to regain control. I wiggled my body next to her, trying not to bump her arm and mess up her piano playing, but where there's music, I must dance even if it's just dancing in my seat. She laughed again at my movements but tried hard to keep her singing voice even. __

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

She cut the song short and played out the last few notes while I dropped my hand from my lips, a little out of breath from the music I had made. Then with one last high pitched chime of the piano, she tilted her head at me and grinned.

"Britt, what the hell? You never told me you could do that!" She shrieked, "It sounded so good!"

"Did it?" I laughed, "It was just a little thing I used to do to help Bella sleep since I'm not a very good singer..I haven't done it in a long time. I always messed around with it when Mike and I taught classes together back in the day, it helped me keep my dance rhythm." I replied bashfully as I stared down at my hands then poked my head up to see her still smiling at me, "Was it really that good?"

"Are you kidding, B? It was awesome!" She replied excitedly, "And also very _very_ hot." She winked and pushed her shoulder against mine until she was close enough to press a kiss to my jaw. "I'm gunna need you to do that more often." She teased then swung her legs around the piano stool and moved to get up. "You hungry?"

"Always." I answered as my eyes landed on her ass; she was in jeans again, and you know what her in a pair of jeans does to me. She spun around at hearing my suddenly husky sounding voice and laughed.

"I was talking about lunch," She said through a smirk.

"Me too." I licked my lips and nodded.

"And by lunch I meant like do you want a sandwich or something.." She replied still with a smirk on her lips and her hands landing on her hips.

"Well duhh," I shrugged innocently, "What else am I supposed to eat?" She narrowed her eyes on me again the shook her head as she smiled then spun around to head towards the kitchen. I giggled to myself as I watched her get all flustered by my teasing then followed her out. We ended up making each other sandwiches to save some time because we had forgot about the guest list Kurt wanted us to have finished by tomorrow. We were both sitting down at the kitchen counter with our plates and a long list of names set out in front of us. More than half of the list was finished, all that was left were a about ten other names that we could either agree on allowing to come or cross off as a no.

"I don't even know who this person is." Santana said as she squinted her eyes at the name, "Crossing out." She clicked the pen and began to cross off then name when I had to stop her.

"Wait, that's my cousin!" I gasped, "She's definitely invited!" San quirked her brow at me then looked back down at the name then back at me.

"Alice Pierce?" She asked hesitantly, "I've never heard of any Alice before.."

"Babe, I've got a huge family.." I sighed, "There's probably a lot of cousins you've never heard of before." She pressed her lips together in thought then shrugged. We went through the list, crossing off people we didn't know when her pen landed on Jenna. "What? You're not inviting your assistant to the wedding?!" I gasped as I saw her starting to cross her out.

"No? That's weird.." San replied.

"It's not weird, Colton and Heather are going." I shrugged making her eyes bulge.

"Since when did we agree on that?" San asked lightly knowing that every time Heather's brought up it's never a good outcome.

"Uhh, they're my friends..some of your friends are going and I didn't get mad about that." I replied as I stared down at my sandwich.

"I'm not mad.." She said softly and placed her hand on my back so I'd look up at her, "It's just weird to have my employees attending something so private."

"Honey, they're not _just _your employees." I sighed, "They can be friends too if you'd let them." I watched as she scrunched her nose a little at the thought but she ultimately gave in.

"Okay fine, I'll invite Jenna.." She said and added her to our guest list, her lips hinting at a smile.

"Good, because I was getting worried about whom Jeremy would sit with." I teased make her light up.

_3 Hours Later;_

"Britty!" Bella squealed as Santana and I walked knocked at Quinn's door and a very excited little blonde rushed out to greet me. "Sanny!" I bent down and scooped up the girl, I could still do that since she was still relatively tiny, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Hey Peanut!" I squeaked as she clung to my neck then placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Ew, Britty, quit slobbering!" She giggled and tried to wipe her cheek with her sleeves. San laughed and leaned in to give her her own sloppy wet kiss. "Gross! Mama! Make them stop!" She huffed.

"Hey, keep your slobber to yourselves." Quinn laughed as I set Bella back down then looked over to San smiling. "Go get your shoes on, baby." She said to her daughter and smoothed down her blonde hair. Bella took off running to her room as San and I sat down on the couch to wait.

"I'm a little sad.." I pretended to pout.

"Why's that, babycakes?" San teased already catching on to my plan as I saw Bella already being drawn back to us.

"Cause Bella wiped off our kisses.." I answered, exaggerating my sadness enough for Bella to run back over to me with her own little pout. "Does she not like our kisses?" San went and patted on my back comfortingly until Bella sprinted back to us.

"I'm sorry, Britty.." She cried and tried to climb her way up on to my lap then cupped my cheeks with her tiny hands. I tried to fight off the laugh building in my belly because she looked so sad and guilty. "I love your messy kisses!" She squeaked, "Don't be sad."

"You do?" I pouted then nodded over to San, "What about Sanny's?" San quickly changed her smirk to a pout at me calling her out, "She was sad too.." Bella gasped and tried to lean over to San too.

"I love both your sloppy kisses!" Bella squealed but before she could get away, we tackled her with tickles and sloppy wet kisses all over her cheeks. "You guys cheated! Cheaters! Mommy, help! They cheated!" Bella giggled as she tried to wriggle her way out of our hold, but between the both of us, she had no chance. Suddenly the three of us froze as a bright flash blinded us.

"Got it!" Quinn cheered as she wiggled her fancy camera in her hand giving Bella enough time to break free of our hold on her. "That'll be a cute one."

"I'm free!" Bella yelled as she danced around the living room and wrapped her arms around Quinn's legs, "Thank you, mama, you saved me!" Quinn chuckled at her daughter's craziness then tucked her hair behind her ear. "You guys better get going, those stores aren't open forever, and make sure she's home by 6:30. It's a school night and all.." San and I nodded and pushed ourselves up from the couch then made our way to the door with Bella hanging on tightly to my hand, after we made a truce that is. The car ride was short since we were just going to take our chances and head to the mall for Bella's flower girl dress. We were careful this time though making sure the paparazzi didn't get too close to Bella considering what happened last time and it seemed like they got the message because there were only about a couple photographers hanging around.

"How about this one Bella?" San asked as she held out a puffy white dress with orange daisies circling the bottom. She tilted her head to the side to analyze it, her eyes squinting and her little finger coming up to tap at her chin.

"Mm, okay I'll try it on." She shrugged happily. San giggled at the little girl and handed me the dress as I directed Bella to the changing rooms. We had only been to two other shops so far and we had already got a little system going; San picks out the dresses and I take Bella to try them on then the three of us make a verdict.

"Okay, Peanut, how do you like it?" I asked after zipping up the dress. She twirled around like the little princess she is then smiled up at me.

"I like the flowers, they're pretty." She grinned then grabbed on to my hand, "Let's show Sanny!" She excitedly bounce her way over to Santana who was leaning against the wall of the lobby in the dressing room. "Sanny! Look at me, am I pretty?"

"Of course you are!" San replied cheerfully and bent down to adjust her straps, "Prettiest thing I've ever seen." Bella's eyes lit up and she turned to look up at me with a shocked expression then turned back to Santana.

"Really?" She asked and Santana just smiled and nodded. "Whoop! Can we get this one?"

"Are you sure, Peanut? You've only tried on like 4 dresses.." I replied, but Bella quickly nodded.

"Uh-huh, I like this one." She said and did a twirl. "Plus there's orange flowers on it and orange is one of the special colors!"

"It is!" I squeaked the turned to Santana, "How do you like it?"

"I love it." San answered just as confidently.

"Well, looks like you found a dress Bells!" I chirped. Bella did a quick happy dance then ran back to her dressing room stall to get changed back to her normal clothes. San had made her a promise that if they found a dress tonight that she'd buy her ice cream.

"Here you go, Britty." She said as she placed the dress back onto its hanger neatly then handed it to me.

"Mmkay, let's go buy this thing." I said and pulled the door open for her to walk out. I handed the dress back to Santana and the three of us walked over to the counter to pay. San handed the lady the dress then slid her credit card and in 2 minutes, we were out of there and on our way to the food court for ice cream.

"So what flavor are you gunna get, Little One?" San asked as Bella tried swinging herself by grabbing tightly to our hands and jumping up.

"Mmm, rainbow kind.." Bella mumbled after some deep thinking, "What kind are you gunna get, Sanny?" I looked over at the Latina and smiled.

"She'll get chocolate because Sanny _loves_ chocolate." I answered as I scrunched my nose at her.

"And Britt'll get vanilla because she got strawberry last time we ate ice cream and she _always _has vanilla after strawberry." San replied making Bella stare up at us with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Bella questioned, "Did you read each other's minds?" The both of us snickered and shook our heads at the question. "Ohh.."

Once upstairs, Bella pulled San away to get a better look at the different flavors since rainbow wasn't one of them. It was cute watching them discuss the flavors, seeing Santana so carefree like she is with Bella always makes me happy. A couple times Bella would turn around waving a taste testing spoon in the air saying how much that flavor was the best thing in the world then she'd make Santana get her another sample so she could run it over to me so that I could try. I ended up holding like 5 different taste testing spoons by the time Bella had decided what she wanted. I watched happily, probably a goofy grin stretched across my face, as the two ordered our ice cream. Bella had wanted to order for herself so Santana had to pick her up so that the worker could hear what Bella wanted, cutest thing ever. Seeing how Santana was with Bella always made me think of how she'd be when we have kids of our own one day. We always teased each other about it, but we never really talked seriously about it. I'm not even sure who'd be the one to carry, either way one of us is going to be out of work at some point! But still, she was a natural mother, so protective yet so loving and caring, I can't wait to see her like that with a little Santana or maybe a little Brittany. I was just about to walk over and help them carry the ice cream, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to find a small older woman smiling up at me.

"Hello." I greeted politely, taking in the wrinkles around her eyes and how neatly curled her grey hair was. She kept smiling and nodded over to Bella and Santana.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you have a lovely looking family, you're all so beautiful."

* * *

A/N Short chapter, always hate writing about parents LOL so don't mind me cutting their dialogue short. It bores me. Next chapter will be a little more exciting with it being the bachelorette party and all. ugh, I can't wait to write that..it's going to be fun. Anyways, let me know! ( :

Also the song I used was You Da One by Rihanna but I used the Matt Cab cover. It's awesome, check it out. I'll put up a link on tumblr too!


	23. Chapter 23 Bachelorette Party

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for such the hold up, I know everyone's been waiting awhile but if you guys follow me on Tumblr you can understand why it's taking me so long. Anyways, this will be a SUPER long chapter (longest I've ever wrote) & it's really late and I was going to post this on Thursday, but I really wanted to get this out to you. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 23

_One Week Later;_

"Out of all the flavors that they specialize in, you just want regular chocolate and vanilla?" Kurt sighed then brought up his hand to knead at his brows. "I don't understand.."

"Well San likes chocolate and I like vanilla, so it makes sense to have both." I shrugged then smiled over at Santana who was also nodding then turned back to Kurt. "See?"

"Besides, it's just cake, Kurt; people are going to eat it regardless of what flavor it is. People are just fatties like that.." She said rolling her eyes at his dramatic glare.

"_Just cake?_ What?!" Kurt gasped, "This cake is going to the centerpiece of the entire reception, people will marvel at this thing. It will be featured in magazines and everyone will want to take pictures of it and wish they had done something so tasteful at their wedding, but they didn't because they didn't have me planning it!" He said in one breath, "So, no, it's not _just a cake_, it's like the most important part of the whole thing!"

"Really?" I said quirking my brow and turning to Santana, "I thought the most important thing would be celebrating that we just got married.." I added innocently. Santana tried stifling a laugh but wasn't really successful as Kurt tilted his head at me with his lips parted then slowly shook his head with disbelief.

"What? She's got a point." Santana smirked making Kurt shoot her another shocked expression.

"You know what? That's fine; I'll be the only one taking this wedding planning stuff seriously." He said throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Okaaay." Santana mocked then threw up her hands too making Kurt growl at her.

"San.." I warned, "Don't be mean." She instantly deflated and let out a sigh as she dropped her hands to her lap. "We're sorry, Kurt, we'll be more serious." I said sweetly. Kurt gave me a soft smile then nodded.

"I'm bringing over some samples and after you've tried them _then_ you can tell me if you still want vanilla and chocolate." He said as he pushed out of his chair then looked between us with this baffled expression, "_Just cake_? Seriously?" He muttered then spun away.

"He needs to take a breather; he's beginning to stress me out." San sighed and dropped her chin in her hands.

"And _you _need to quit ruffling his feathers.." I replied giving her a pointed look.

"I'm not!" She laughed in that guilty way she does when she knows there's no way she could lie to me about something I already know she's lying about. "Okay, fine, I am. But-"

"Nope, no buts." I cut her off with a smile, "He's doing us a favor by planning out everything, the least we can do is make it a little tiny bit easier for him, okay?"

"But he _offered_ to do this; we could've hired someone if we wanted to.." She replied trying to seem innocent.

"Baby, just _try _to be nice to him..it's okay to be nice." I said as I brought my hand up to cup her cheek then ran my thumb over her soft skin. "Okay?"

"Alright.." She sighed happily as she leaned a little into my hand, her brown eyes shining so brightly. "Not like I have a choice anyway.."

"That's right, you don't." I winked, "You're learning, finally!" I teased and pulled my hand away as Kurt came back over with another sample tray. "Ooh San, that one looks yummy!" I cheered and pointed over to a tiny slice that was swirled with some type of chocolate cream and topped with a raspberry.

"Yeah, that one's called Chocolate Decadence." Kurt answered. "Now I want you guys to try _all _of them because there's no way in hell that your wedding cake will just be plain old vanilla and chocolate." He replied then went to stand up again and took out his iphone. "I'm going to step out for a few; I'm expecting the florist to call about your flower arrangements." He gave us a stern look, "I told the baker to bring out more samples if you guys start looking bored or try to make out, so stay focused." San snickered then said something under her breath that only Kurt was able to hear. I guess it was something inappropriate because Kurt's cheeks flushed and he just scurried off quickly.

"Alright, let's try this one." Santana said and motioned to the _Golden Desire_. "_Yellow Butter Cake Layered With Meyer Lemon Mousse and Meyer Lemon Curd_, sounds like something Paula Dean would make.."

"Cause of the butter?" I giggled as I read over the description too. Santana looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, cause of the butter.." She replied softly then handed me a fork. After one little bite we both looked up at each other with scrunched noses.

"No?"

"Hell no." San laughed and wiped off her fork.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. Too much lemon." I giggled, "Next!"

"This one's called _California Turtle_," San said as she pushed another plate in front of us.

"Ew, turtle?" I gasped, "Please don't let this have actual turtles in it..I don't know if I can handle that." San laughed and shook her head.

"Turtle usually means there's some caramel in it," She replied and read out the description, "_Chocolate Butter Cake And Toasted Almond Genoise Filled With Chocolate Mousse And Caramel Bavarian Cream." _She popped her head up and smiled, "Yup, there's caramel."

"And no turtles, good!" I added then we both went in to take a bite. "Mm, not that bad." I shrugged, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's alright." She answered with her brows furrowed, "I don't like nuts though."

"Well you're a lesbian, so that makes sense." I smirked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh my God, B," She laughed as her cheeks flushed, "What are we 12?"

"13, _you're _12." I winked then shrugged all nonchalantly, "I'm older." She shook her head at me still trying to recover from me making her blush then pushed another plate between us.

"Alright, this one's Red Velvet." San said as she used her fork to cut off a piece, "_Festive Red Velvet Cake Layered With Cream Cheese Frosting, _sounds normal." We both brought our forks to our mouths then stared at each other trying to guess one another's reactions. "Damn, that's good."

"Mhm, I like it too." I answered happily and watched as San quirked her brow at me.

"Oh wait, smile?" I did. "Nope, we can't have this."

"What? Why?" I asked confused, but then she smiled too. Her teeth were red. "Oh, are mine like that too?"

"Mhm." She laughed, "Can't have everyone walking around with red teeth; that's gross."

"Agreed." I nodded. "But you're still so so hot, even with red teeth." She let out a breathy laugh then ran her foot up along my calf beneath the table. She wiggled her brows at me as a smirk started to spread across her lips.

"And I'd still make you scream my name, red teeth and all." She husked as she kept running her foot along my leg. I instantly gulped as a rush of heat went straight to my face, "Awh babe, are you getting flustered over there?" She teased as she propped her chin up in her hands and stared at me all seductively.

"Wh-what? No!" I stammered then grabbed for another plate to distract her from looking at me like that, because like Kurt said, he's got the baker watching us and we've only sampled like three flavors so far. "Oh I think you'll like this one!" I said as I cut off a piece and held the fork to her lips. She raised her brow but shrugged and took the bite.

"Hold up, is that what I think it is?" She gasped as I pulled the fork away from her lips. Damn, her lips..why do they have to look so freaking kissable? Focus, Britt, focus! I tore my eyes away and looked into hers then smirked as I nodded slowly.

"Mhm," I mumbled, "Alcohol." She laughed then motioned for me to read the description out, "It's called _Italian Vanilla Rum Torte, vanilla cake soaked in Bacardi'sLight Rum, vanilla french cream." _

"Soaked, huh?" She asked with a smirk that melted my insides, but I couldn't help but play along.

"Mhm," I nodded as I ran my finger along the top to gather some frosting on my finger then brought it to my lips and sucked it off seductively, "Dripping.." I watched as her jaw went a little slack but she shook her head and gave me a playful glare.

"Ugh, you're going to kill me." She laughed as she went for another plate, "Let's move on before I take you on this table in front of everyone."

"Mm, I don't think they'd mind." I teased as I nodded over to the baker watching us intently but she just shook her head.

"Focus, babe." She laughed then pointed her chin to the cake we just sampled, "There's no way we'll have an alcohol soaked cake, I just picture a drunken Bella wandering around and just no."

"True."I let out a giggle as she read out the description of the next sample. We both tasted it, but ended up hating it. Some flavors just shouldn't be mixed, that is all. That went on a couple more times until we were both frustrated because we still had 3 more samples to taste and the sugar was really starting to kick in.

"You didn't like that one?" I asked and pointed over to the triple chocolate layered cake, "That one was super chocolately."

"Yeah, but _you _said you didn't like too much chocolate.." she grumbled.

"What? When did I say that?" I laughed at her disappointed expression.

"Uh, like right after you tasted it?"

"Oh.." I sighed then shrugged innocently, "Don't remember..there's been too many cakes." San nodded in agreement.

"Well we got 3 more, we can do this." She said trying to sound enthusiastic then pushed a plate in between us, "Here."

"Ugh, I don't want to do this anymore." I groaned and set my fork down.

"Britt, come on.." She sighed then cut off a piece and held it to my lips but I refused to open them.

"Mm-mm." I mumbled and shook my head no.

"Come on, baby, do I have to air plane it in?" She cooed then started making zooming noises.

"I'm not a baby." I huffed trying not to laugh at her but before I could protest anymore, she mashed the piece across my mouth, chocolate frosting covering the tip of my nose and all over my lips and chin. "What the hell?" I gasped as she pulled back laughing.

"What?" She asked innocently, "It doesn't taste good?" I furrowed my brows and ran my finger along the frosting then lunged for her. "No Britt, stop-"

"Gottcha!" I laughed triumphantly as I smeared the chocolate frosting across her cheek. She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes on me, "What? It doesn't taste good?" I mocked but before I could laugh again, she was already grabbing for a full piece of cake and pushing it into my mouth.

"How's that taste, babe?" She teased as I wiped off a chunk of lemon cake from my cheek and glared.

"It's on." In seconds, our faces were covered in different flavors of frosting and cake and our hands looked like we were just playing in mud. I had just reached for another piece of sample cake and mashed it at her mouth when Kurt frantically ran over.

"What the hell, guys, seriously?!" Kurt gasped as he stared wide eyed at us, "I leave for like 7 minutes and you guys start a food fight? Really?"

"Oh, it was much longer than 7 minutes.." Santana joked but that only made Kurt even more frustrated.

"That's not the point!" He grumbled, "I mean, look at this mess!" He sighed as he waved his hand at the table. "If I would've known you guys were going to act like children I would've gotten a babysitter."

"You did." San teased and nodded over to the baker who most definitely was not watching us, "He just sucked." Kurt rolled his eyes and I knew he was really not happy with us right now.

"It's okay, Kurt, San will clean it up.." I answered softly, not liking that Kurt was angry with us.

"Like hell I will!" She laughed, but I gave her a stern glare. "Fuck, fine, I'll clean it up.." She sighed then looked up at me, "But you're helping me.."

"But you started it!" I argued then turned to Kurt who was now looking at us like we were double rainbows. "She did!"

"Lies, all lies."

"What?!"

"Is this seriously happening right now?" Kurt groaned, "You'll _both _clean." He sighed as he handed us some napkins to clean our faces. "Did you guys at least find one you liked?"

"Actually," I answered, "That last one she hit me with was pretty good." I shrugged then turned to San, "Taste your fingers, babe."

"I mean, just wanky.." San laughed as she sucked on her fingers, her smirk morphing into a shocked expression, "Holy shit, that _is _good!"

"Which one did you pull it from?" Kurt asked me as he nodded to the tray of sample plates.

"Mmm, that one."

"_Espresso Tango_?" He asked holding the name card then smiled, "Of course you two would pick a coffee based one for your wedding cake."

"Is that coffee?" I asked shocked, "It doesn't even taste like coffee!"

"Well it's a mixture so the taste isn't as strong, but look!" He cheered, "It's got what you like _and _what Satan likes." Half the cake was still on the sample plate showing off a vanilla and chocolate swirled cake with some type of tan colored frosting topped with chocolate shavings. I'm guessing the coffee was in the frosting.

"Well good, let's get that one!" San groaned then nodded to the door, "We need to go, I feel all sticky thanks to Britt."

"Wanky." I smirked making her giggle and Kurt groan.

"God, you guys are embarrassing." He laughed as he walked over to the counter to place the order. "I'll take you two home after I do this, _don't _go to the bathroom. Quinn warned me already." He said and gave us another pointed glare making San and I both giggle before walking off. I looked back over at her seeing she was trying to wipe her face.

"You got a little somethin' right there." I said and nodded to her lips.

"Oh _really?_" She asked sarcastically, "I had _no _idea." She tried glaring at me but couldn't hold it as I started leaning over the messy table.

"Yeah, babe, I'll get it though." I giggled and nudged her nose with the tip of mine then took in her frosting covered bottom lip between my own. I pulled back just a little but then reconnected our lips for another sweet kiss, only this time I felt a little moan escape her lips. Then I pulled back all the way, slowly sitting back down in my seat, but kept my eyes on her as this dopy grin spread across her face.

"Bathroom, now." She husked the grabbed for my hand.

"But Kurt said.."

"Yeah, he's crazy if he thinks I'd actually listen to him." She laughed then tried to tug me up, "Come on.._please?_" She asked sweetly and did a little pout.

"Damn, you know I like it when you say please too." I grumbled still sitting down. I looked over to Kurt still talking to the baker then back up at Santana practically begging, "Fine, but we have to be quick."

"Yay!" She chirped then took me by the hand and we scampered off to the nearest bathroom.

_April;_

Just as my parents promised, they had flown in for another weekend visit. Really, they were just trying to make sure the wedding was being set up nicely, and of course my mom wanted to try and help any way she could. I tried to tell her Kurt had everything under control, but moms, they never listen. They had been in town for a day when San got a phone call from her parents asking if it was okay to come in for a visit too since my parents were here and they all wanted to meet before the wedding. San was a little nervous at first because of how different her parents are from mine, but I coaxed her into letting them come.

Which brings us to where we are now; sitting at this table this new Italian restaurant San wanted to try with our noses in our menus and her sitting next to me like she's about to have a mini panic attack.

"Britt, maybe this was a bad idea.." San whispered as she hid behind her menu and leaned over so that our menus were forming this little wall separating us from the others.

"Nonsense, I think everything's going fine!" I chirped as I read through the entrees. "Hey, do you wanna split something? I hear the portion sizes here are like really huge."

"Britt, seriously.." She sighed quietly. I looked over to her to see that she was really stressing out about this, again. She looked so small and worried and I wanted nothing more than to make that feeling go away, but I've said everything I could already. It's up to her now to be a little more optimistic.

"Honey, it'll be fine." I cooed and went to rub at her thigh. Just then my dad began to strike up a conversation with San's dad about whatever dads talked about while our moms started talking about wedding stuff, even Bryce joined in on their conversation. "See? Looks pretty normal to me.." She peeked out from her menu to see our parents talking comfortably and let her tensed shoulders drop.

"Oh, okay.." She nodded and went back to reading. I giggled at her nervousness and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Don't think too much." I smiled making her turn to me with a timid grin. After a few more minutes of looking through the menu, our waiter came by to take everyone's order and was back again with our drinks. So far everything seemed to be going just alright, which I'm really not surprised by, my family is pretty easy going. Since the last time San's parents were visiting, she's tried to call them up regularly to get things normal again. I'd say it really helped a lot because from what I saw at the airport earlier when we picked them up, it seemed like nothing bad ever happened between her and them. I was proud because I know she can definitely hold a grudge, but it was nice to see that all those phone calls gradually eased her back in to a healthy relationship with her parents. After about 10 more minutes of Santana doubting herself, she was finally warmed up enough to join in on the conversation we all were having about the latest on our wedding planning.

"She finally got a dress, that's new!" I chimed as I nodded over to Santana.

"Oh thank God, I was getting worried." Her mom teased, "How many did you try on?"

"Too many to remember.." San laughed, "Way more than Brittany, that's for sure." She added as she tilted her head to me.

"Cassie called a couple weeks ago saying you've picked her as your maid of honor, she was very excited." Her dad replied happily, "It was nice hearing that side of her; she's been very stressed lately."

"Yeah, I wanted to do it in person but I guess work really has her tied up right now and the soonest she can get here is for the bachelorette party which doesn't give her a lot of time to get prepared." San shrugged, "that's fine though, Kurt's already gotten her measurements for her dress and all that."

"Wow, he's very thorough!" My dad laughed then looked over to Bryce, "Since you're next to get married, you should have him plan it." Bryce rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I just turned 16; I think I've got a long ways to go before I start thinking about marriage." She replied making everyone at the table laugh. We talked a little more about our wedding until the conversation gradually changed into talks about the Grammys.

"Dad's watched you guys' part like 6 times already, he has it recorded." Bryce teased making my dad laugh.

"What?" He gasped, turning to Bryce who was sitting on the other side of my mom, "Don't act like you weren't sitting there watching with me every single time." Bryce's cheeks flushed as she tried to stutter out some lame excuse but was too slow.

"We've _all _watched it a few more times.." My mom laughed trying to break up the playful fight between my sister and dad.

"Only because of how proud we were that our girls were on TV, at the Grammys no less!" My dad chimed in. I turned to Santana with a smile and she squeezed on my hand beneath the table. I know she was inwardly cheering at the sound of my dad saying _our girls. _She's always liked it when my parents talk about her like she's already a part of the family; in a way she sort of is.

"I read somewhere that the margin between Santana and that German producer was the closest ever." Emilio joined in and shot Santana a proud smile, "I have no doubt that she'll be getting many more nominations."

"And she'll win them all!" Gloria added making the rest of the table nod in agreement.

"Oh stop.." Santana laughed bashfully and tried to hide her blush by burying her face against my shoulder.

"Awh, babe, you're blushing." I teased and cupped her cheek.

"Not uh.." She mumbled still trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

"And let's not forget Britt's cute little drawing!" My mom chimed.

"Wait, what?" I deadpanned. I set the drawing in San's lap for a reason, so _no one_ would see it. How could she have known about it?

"Yeah, well it was just like a two second clip of it.." Bryce added.

"Bryce here, our little computer hacker-"'

"Oh my God, dad, I'm not a hacker.." Bryce laughed nervously.

"Whatever, she spends a lot of time on the computer doing who knows what." My dad shrugged, "Well she somehow turned that little scene into a gift!"

"_Gif_, dad, not _gift_..it's not a present." Bryce groaned as she slapped her hand to her forehead making San's parent laugh.

"Well it could very well be a present, because it was about the cutest thing I ever saw!" My mom squeaked as she sent me a adoring smile that made me want to hide under the table and die of embarrassment.

"Yeah, who knew Britt was such a sweetheart." My dad joked.

"Actually, we all knew that already." Bryce teased and tried to kick me under the table making me shoot her a glare.

"And even though that gift-"

"Gif" Bryce corrected.

"Whatever it's called, even though it was just a short clip, I could still recognize those squiggly lines anywhere." My mom teased as Santana started to pull away from my shoulder. "You know, Santana, our Britt is quite the artist!"

"Mom, no I'm not.." I sighed feeling the heat in my cheeks become unbearable.

"Oh really?" Santana teased and narrowed her eyes on me, "Am I about to marry a closet Picasso?"

"She's just saying that because I took art a couple times in high school.." I sighed.

"An art class where she won an award!" My dad added.

"An award? Wow, Brittany, you must draw very well." Gloria complimented only making cheeks turn even redder.

"No, I don't'.. it was just honorable mention.." I said timidly, "I was pretty much 5th place."

"Still! An award is an award." My mom replied as our waiter came back with our meals. Thank God, I didn't know how long I could last with my mom trying to embarrass me with childhood memories, and with Bryce here, she'd only encourage her. San and I ended up splitting some type of pasta dish, and as the waiter was separating our meal into two plates, San leaned over to me and smiled.

"I love how there's still all these things I don't know about you." She whispered as her hand found mine under the table, "First beat boxing, now drawing, what's next?" She giggled.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out." I teased as our waiter set down our plates in front of us. At first the table was quiet again, but that usually just means we were all really hungry and more focused on stuffing our faces rather than making conversation. That only lasted about 5 minutes though; then it was Santana's turn for her parents to embarrass the crap out of her.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Santana was in Glee Club in high school, but did you know that she was also president of the book club?" Gloria asked as she took a bite of her lasagna.

"Oh God, no.." San mumbled and tried to focus all her attention on her food, but I just turned to look down at her with a surprised look.

"Nope, she didn't tell me that." I answered as I eyed Santana carefully until she looked up at me with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh yeah, she loved to read!" Emilio added.

"She wrote too!" Her mom said as she smiled over at me, "She wrote lots, she was at the top of her English class every year of high school."

"Wow, San, really?" I asked as I looked over to the furiously blushing Latina.

"I wasn't at the _very_ top, but yeah, I was pretty high up there." She answered timidly.

"Let me find out that Santana was a nerd!" Bryce joked making San laugh and me glare at the girl.

"She's not a nerd, she's a bookworm." My mom added with a big grin directed to Santana then a disapproving glare thrown to Bryce.

"San is not a worm.." I deadpanned. The table laughed and San just patted my thigh as she smiled at me adoringly.

"Yeah, at one point I thought she was going to be a librarian or something because she did nothing but read all day. Read, write and sing." Emilio said with a laugh.

"I'm not ashamed, anymore, I loved to read and write." San shrugged trying to seem like she wasn't embarrassed, "It helped me in the long run."

"It really did, you actually were a lucky one and got the chance to make a career out of your hobbies." My dad replied cheerfully, "It's always best to do something you love to do rather than do something you hate. Money, that's all anyone thinks about anymore." I felt San tense next to me as the words left my dad's lips. I chanced a glance over at San's dad to see him focusing on his food intently, sort of like how Santana was doing earlier. "Money can't buy happiness, right?" He joked as he looked to San's dad, who became his new buddy during the dinner, for an answer. I closed my eyes praying that this dinner wouldn't take a sharp turn into complete awkwardness. My dad didn't know what he was saying was something that had been a big argument starter for Santana and her dad. Thankfully, San's mom looked to him and answered for her husband.

"It most definitely can't." Her mom replied cheerfully, "When you do what you love, you're already the richest person in the world. Who needs money when you've got something like that? Right, Emilio?" Then the attention was on him. He looked up from his food like a deer caught in the headlights, but then nodded like he was shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I agree." He said with a stiff nod then smiled to Santana, "It took me a long time to learn that." That was like a sigh of relief. After that, we talked idly about whatever else was going in everyone's lives. It wasn't until about the end of dinner when I remembered that Colton and Heather were putting on a little showcase tomorrow and I was supposed to invite everyone out to see it. I've been able to split my time between SnixxJuice and there pretty well lately, but I still think it would be a good idea to have Mike step in from time to time since I can't always be there. I'm just a little nervous about what Noah will think; then again, that's what I have San for. It turned out that everyone was really excited about seeing what my dancers could do, even San was anxious! But she was anxious for a whole different reason that they'd figure out later on. Dinner ended, everyone paid their parts, and we were out in the restaurant lobby saying our goodbyes.

"See, baby? I teased as we hopped into our sides of her car, "That wasn't so bad." She turned to look at me with her lips pressed together tightly as she started the engine.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed, "I don't know why I was stressing so bad, it's obvious you Pierces have some type of special effect on a Lopez." I laughed at that as she reached over and held my hand like she normally does when she's driving.

"It's the Pierce charm, it's irresistible!" I joked.

"Oh, I know _all _about that." She teased then sent me a seductive wink making me laugh even harder.

_The Next Day, Dance Showcase;_

"Holy crap, San, I'm so nervous.." I said anxiously as I looked over at our parents sitting in the third row, facing away from us. "Like what if they don't like it? What if someone messes up? Oh man, what if the power goes out? What if-" Soft lips were on mine in a matter of seconds and it was like every uneasy feeling in my body vanished. She pulled back slowly, her hands going up to cup my cheeks, then stared deeply into my eyes.

"Babe, anything you do is pure magic." She said sternly, "This is going to be great and everyone will love it. I'm already proud and I haven't even seen it yet, you know why?" She asked and I shook my head from side to side slowly, "Because I already know you this is going to be perfect. You're amazing, Britt, don't doubt that." Her thumbs ran across my cheekbones as she smiled lovingly up at me. "I love you and after everyone sees this, they will too." I smiled a tight lipped grin and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"I love you too," I mumbled into her lips, "You always know just the right thing to say." I said as I pulled away. She just shrugged smugly then motioned over to our parents saying she was going to go sit down now. I walked back over to check on the dancers and it seemed like everyone was a mixture of nervous and excited, even Colton and Heather since this was one of their first big performances. I gave everyone my pep talk then pulled them all in for a big group hug before having them line up to get started.

I stayed off to the side as the dancers performed. I was facing the crowd, but I could still see the kids performing. I was so amazed at how concentrated they were! I know in rehearsals they were excellent, but sometimes performing in front of people can be nerve racking and from how they were all acting 15 minutes ago, I'm surprised that they didn't show how nervous they were not one bit. One of the girls had just done a triple back hand spring, she was one of three other girls who had been involved with gymnastics before this, and the crowd loved it. Then came the routine that I spent the most time creating. San definitely knew how much effort I put into it since I forced her to watch me perform it millions of times at home, each with a different variation. She swore they were all perfect, but I had to be sure. Also because she had created the music to that routine just for me, and I wanted there to be a perfect balance of dance to how great her music was. She spent a lot of her free time playing with different sounds while I tried to come up with something that would show off just how great I thought her sound was. Just as in practice, the kids nailed that routine too! I even snuck a peak in Santana's direction to see her giving me a wide smile and a thumbs up. I winked back then blew a kiss as the last routine ended. I watched as everyone rose to their feet clapping and cheering for the young dancers on stage. Then to my surprise, Colton and Heather pulled me out in front of the crowd and presented me with a bouquet of flowers to thank me for creating the place where they can dance away their problems. After thanking everyone for coming, I walked back over to hear even more praises from both sets of parents.

"That was amazing, Britt!" Bryce cheered as she hugged me tightly, "That little dance break Heather and Colton did was just, that was crazy." I wanted to tease her about her little crush on Heather, she's admitted to it now but she's still madly in love with Kenzie, but I knew it wouldn't be right since she's not out to our parents yet.

"Thanks, sis." I laughed as my mom and dad pulled me in for a hug too then congratulated me. After them, it was San's parent's turn.

"Brittany, I had no idea you were so talented! We knew you were one of the best choreographers, that's what Santana told us, but wow! That was fantastic!" San's dad complimented then turned to Gloria, "And the music in that last routine, I've never heard anything like it before. It was the perfect blend of jazz and classical, it was so tastefully done." He said and I could tell Santana hadn't told him that she was the one who created that just by how she was smiling so bashfully. "What was the title of it?" I directed my smile to Santana and nudged her with my elbow.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the composer.." I teased and watched Emilio's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Santana, _you _created that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I did." She nodded.

"Wow, I'm very impressed!" He replied and pulled her in for a hug. It was the second one I've seen so far, the first being the one at the airport, then turned to Gloria "I had no idea our daughter was so talented, actually, I had no idea _both_ our daughter and daughter-in-law were so talented!" I felt my stomach flip at him saying _daughter-in-law, _now I see why Santana gets so happy when my family say stuff like that.

"You're right, dear, and we're so proud of both our girls." Gloria added as she smiled between me and San. There was that stomach flip again, I don't think I'll ever get tired of them calling me that, like I'm one of them already. We spent a few more minutes talking about the performance then we were all heading out the door. We had just said our goodbyes to my parents and Bryce when San's dad approached Santana asking her if he could speak to her alone. I really wasn't worried because their relationship has definitely improved from the last time they visited so I just gave her a smile and turned to talk to Gloria while Emilio went to talk to Santana about whatever. I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was a little hard not to when about 10 minutes into their conversation Emilio pulled Santana into another hug, only this time he held on to her for much longer, and when Santana turned to look at me I could see tears in her eyes. They were happy tears though because she was smiling like someone had just got her a new puppy or something. Another 10 minutes later and we were saying our goodbyes to her parents then making our ways into San's car again.

"What was that all about?" I asked when I noticed she was acting a little different; it was a good different though. "I saw you were crying.."

"Yeah, I was just really happy." She answered as she kept her eyes focused on the road.

"Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head in her direction to catch the corner of her mouth curling into a smile.

"You know how I was going to have Kurt walk me down the aisle?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Mhm."

"Well, my dad just asked if he could do it instead." She smiled then turned to look at me as we stopped at a red light, "And I said yes."

"Awh, really babe? That's great!" I cheered and rubbed that back of her hand that had found its way into mine with my thumb. "I bet that made him really happy that you'd let him do that."

"Yeah, I've always pictured my dad doing it and I don't know, after everything that's happened there was still a little part of me inside that _did _want my dad instead of Kurt."

"Well, hopefully Kurt won't be too offended by you switching." I teased and she just laughed saying that her dad already asked Kurt if he could. She said it was kind of funny, because her dad was asking permission to walk his own daughter down the aisle. "I'm happy for you, San, our wedding will be perfect now!" She leaned over the middle console and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Only cause' you'll be there." She winked making my cheeks flush and my heart flutter.

_April 29 ,2016_;

It's the night of our bachelorette party and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tiny bit worried about what Noah had planned for us. With all the stories San's told me about the types of parties they used to throw together back in the day, I was a little weary. Then again, the whole point of having Quinn plan the party with him was so that things wouldn't get crazy and Santana made it very clear that she didn't want us walking into some whore house. We wanted to have fun and all, but we still want to be classy. My family had just flown in yesterday to stay for the week; I even paid for an extra plane ticket so that Kenzie could go too. Weddings aren't fun if you don't have a date, so Bryce was happy about that. San's parents weren't going to be in till Monday, two days before the wedding, but Cassie and Mason were here already staying in the same hotel as my parents. But since tonight was the party, my parents were going to babysit Mason so that Cassie could come out because being Santana's maid, or is it matron since she's already married, I don't know, of honor makes it sort of mandatory.

"Hey Britt, how do I look?" San asked as she set her hands on her hips and sent me a flirty smile. I had just slipped into my nude heels and was starting to smooth down my sides checking out how this new light blue and white thin striped dress looked. San picked it out for me since she just loves stripes so much and she says she loves how the color blue looks on me, something about how it makes my eyes pop. I spun away from the mirror to see she had on a strapless lacy black dress that stopped at mid thigh and hugged her curves perfectly while her long hair was tightly curled and thrown over one shoulder. She must've just put on lip gloss because her lips had this like pink sheen to them making them really pop. My eyes trailed down her tanned legs to see she was in these black open toed heels that head this little black bow on the tips. I slowly forced my eyes back up her body to land on her darkening brown eyes as she smirked. I shook my head at her and smiled before closing the distance between us.

"Like you even have to ask." I teased and pulled her in for a kiss, automatically tasting her cherry lip gloss. She hummed into the kiss and as I pulled away, I smiled down at her again. "You're hot always.." She let out a giggle then ran her hand down my side slowly.

"And you, my love, stay looking fine as hell." She husked with that same smirk still on her lips, "Lucky me."

"Yeah," I whispered as her lips started calling to me again, "Lucky you."

"Alright, I'm coming in! Break it up!" I heard Quinn call making the both of us jolt apart just as our bedroom door swung open. She didn't come in right away though; she just kicked the door open to get our attention then poked her head in looking around like it was safe to enter or something. "Oh good, you guys are finally dressed!" She teased, "Me and Cassie have been waiting out there for like ever!"

"It's only been 10 minutes.." San sighed as she shook her head at the other blonde.

"10 minutes too long!" Quinn replied then started motioning for us to follow, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"It's our party; we can be late if we wanna!" I sang as I skipped behind Quinn making San laugh again.

"Yeah, that maybe true but the party started 30 minutes ago, you're _already _late." Quinn answered kind heartedly. Once in the living room, Cassie stood up to join Quinn's side and checked out me and San's outfits.

"Wow guys, you two are gorgeous!" Cassie complimented the stared down at her own silky light purple dress, "I feel like I should change."

"Oh, bull crap!" Santana laughed, "You look just as hot, sis!" She reassured then gestured to Quinn, "Even Quinn looks semi-attractive outside of her usual sundresses."

"Awh, thanks..not." Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes but Cassie just patted Quinn's shoulder comfortingly.

"She has such a way with words, huh?" Cassie joked, "Come on, we should get going. It's almost 10."

_20 Minutes Later;_

"The party's at Showtimes?" San asked as she peered out of the car window.

"Yeah, he closed it for the night just for you two." Quinn answered as we pulled into the parking lot.

"That was nice of him." I whispered bringing San's attention to me. She nodded at me with a smile. We all emptied out of the car and made our way up to the entrance to find Noah already waiting outside the doors.

"Ladies, you look beautiful!" He cheered as the four of us walked up then focused his attention on San and I. "You guys ready for the best night of your lives?" San just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, but I knew she was just as excited as I was. "Come on in." He said and held open the door for us. I was instantly met with the bright lights of the stage where Mercedes was up singing a song. The lights, along with all the other decorations, were a mixture of red and orange and yellow . I recognized a few people walk by, one of them being Heather and my cousin Alice as we walked further out of the lobby. The music was loud, there was an open bar, we were surrounded by all our friends and family, or the ones we wanted to come, and there were no signs of anything you'd usually find at a bachelorette party.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed, Puckerman." Santana teased as she bumped him with her hip. "I haven't seen not one hoochie hoe walking around besides that one over there next to the bar, but I'm pretty sure that's just one of my cousins, I'm proud." Noah just smiled mischievously over at Quinn then shrugged at San.

"I try my best." He winked and as San and I were about to walk off to greet everyone, he called us back. "Wait, there are rules."

"Rules?" I asked with my forehead wrinkling, "What kind of rules?"

"Well, since you guys didn't want to split up your bachelorette parties, we've come up with something else that's sort of like you're split up.." Noah replied then looked to Quinn.

"What the hell?" Santana gasped, "Like what? Am I not allowed to talk to Britt or something?" She laughed as we both looked at the two for an explanation, but they didn't say anything, just smirked. "Oh, no. You got to be fucking kidding me.."

"We're not." Quinn shrugged.

"What?! I'm not allowed to talk to her?" I asked sadly then pouted to Santana.

"Look at that face, she can't- we can't do that, that's so unfair." San stammered as she cupped my cheek and turned to scowl at Noah and Quinn.

"Rules are rules, besides, it's just for an hour." Noah shrugged, "You _are _allowed to talk to her if someone brings you," He pointed to Santana," A shot of whiskey-"

"I hate whiskey!" Santana snapped making Quinn and Noah laugh.

"I know, that's why I picked it." Noah answered then pointed to me, "And you're only allowed to talk to her if someone brings you a shot of raspberry rum." I scrunched up my nose at the sound and looked to Quinn knowing she was the only person who knows I hate that nasty taste.

"Well, I know Jenna's in here somewhere; I'll just have her bring me shot after shot." Santana answered trying to beat their system but they were one step ahead of her.

"The second half of the rule is that you two aren't allowed to sucker people into bringing you shots. We have people around that will randomly bring each of you one, but you don't know who the chosen people are." Quinn replied almost instantly. "And once that shot has been taken, you only have 3 minutes to speak to each other."

"How the hell are you going to keep track of that?" San asked.

"We have our ways." Quinn shrugged as Noah chuckled and pulled out two veils from his suit coat pocket.

"And just to make sure we can keep an eye on the both of you," He said as he handed one to Quinn who placed it on my head while he placed his on San's, "You have to wear these all night." San and I both looked to each other and couldn't help but laugh, half because we were wearing flipped up wedding veils and half because they just told us we aren't allowed to talk to each other.

"You just ruined my night, thanks." San groaned to Noah but he was already smirking again.

"I doubt that, but go ahead go enjoy the party. Quinn and I will be watching." He teased. San and I both looked to each other longingly then headed into the crowd separately. The first person I ran into was Rachel.

"Brittany, hey!" She said, I could already tell she had been drinking just by how she stumbled around to me. "Have you seen Quinn? I have to tell her something." I quirked my brow and nodded.

"Yeah, she's over there by Noah." I said nodded over to the lobby.

"Oh good, see you later girlfriend!" She slurred the started to make her way through the crowd to the two who were still watching me. I shrugged and weaved my way through all the people dancing, saying hi to my dancer friends and a few cousins, but I just wasn't feeling like dancing yet since I couldn't with Santana. 10 minutes in and I've already lost her amongst the crowd, which was probably a good thing considering the rules. They didn't really go over the consequences if we were to break the rules, but I don't think I want to find out what they were.

"Hey Britt!" I heard someone call and spun around to see Mercedes waving to me. I threw up my hand to wave back and started to make my way towards her.

"I saw you singing when San and I came in, but we were late so we sort of missed it." I said and watched as she just smiled.

"That's all good; Rachel and I are alternating anyway. Well, I don't know now since Berry's gone and drowned herself in alcohol. Finn problems.." She shrugged, "You and Santana look amazing by the way, no wonder yall were late! Getting all dolled up is a long process."

"Yeah.." I sighed already missing San's presence.

"Awh, come on, let's get some alcohol in you!" My face instantly lit up at the mention, "Sorry Britt, I meant something else that you actually _like _to drink..I'm not one of the chosen people."

"Ohh.." I mumbled then shrugged, "Well, let's go then. I need to loosen up." Mercedes just laughed and gestured for me to follow her to the bar where I already heard Santana threatening the bartender. She was halfway climbing over the counter and pointing her finger menacingly at the guy.

"I wantz whiskey, and I wantz it now!"

"Miss, I can't give you that. I was told that the women in veils aren't allowed to have whiskey or raspberry rum." The bartender replied shakily. I leaned on the bar smiling over at San's furrowed brows and pursed lips as she tried once more to threaten the poor guy. She's so hot when she's demanding like that.

"Listen to me, peasant, I am about _this_ close to going all Lima Heights on your sorry-"

"Santana, you know the rules! Get down from there!" Mercedes laughed, bringing San's attention from the bartender to her then ultimately from her to me. Brown eyes met blue and she practically dropped her shoulders and eased down from the counter at seeing me. Her lips parted like she was about to say something to me but quickly shut them again and sent the bartender one last scowl before pushing away from the bar.

"Fine. Whatever, this is stupid." She grumbled and grabbed hold of Cassie's hand and walked back into the crowd of dancers, brushing past me purposely then smiled sweetly before walking off.

"Yup, she's going to be the one to break first. I just know it." Mercedes laughed as she ordered our drinks. I didn't understand what she meant by _break first _but the thought was quickly forgotten when the long island iced tea graced my lips.

"Ugh, yes. I needed this." I sighed after taking one long sip. "Two more of these and some Tequila and I think I'll be okay." I shrugged making Mercedes laugh. A couple minutes later, Kurt joined us as I had my second long island iced tea.

"Woah, slow down Britt." Kurt laughed, "It's not going anywhere any time soon." I just giggled not realizing that I just tried to down it, but the effects of the alcohol were already starting to sink in. We talked a little longer about I don't know, random stuff all while I continued to sip on my tea until I finally felt the need to dance.

"So I told him that the red piping wouldn't look good with-" Kurt stopped mid sentence as I hopped off the bar stool and started walking away. "Britt, where you going? You didn't even take your shot.." I whipped around, too fast I think because the room got a little fuzzy, then went to shoot back my tequila.

"I'm gonna go dance now, I think, bye bye." I rambled and turned back around to weave my way through the other people dancing. "Oh, Tina! Hi!" I called when I saw her dancing.

"Hey Brittany, having fun?"

"Oh yeah, you know just dancing and singing and swimming with all my friends." I mumbled as I started getting lost in the music. "San's not allowed to talk to me so I'm kinda sad and when I'm sad I'm sad and that makes me even sadder." I shrugged still moving to the music. She just looked at me like I was crazy but shrugged and smiled. "Can you dance with me for a bit? I kinda feel a little dizzy but I think that's only because I looked at Kurt and I think I broke my neck."

"You think you broke your neck?" She asked trying to stifle a laugh but moved closer to me and started dancing along.

"Yeah, cause I forgot my shot and you can't leave a shot behind!" I answered confidently, "Santana would never leave a shot behind.." I mumbled sadly then looked back up at Tina, "I miss San, why did they make up that stupid rule."

"Because it's funny to watch you guys struggle not to talk to each other." She laughed, "It won't last long though, and you guys can't _not _talk to each other for longer than an hour. I know, I work with the both of you."

"You do?" I gasped, "I didn't know that, since when?"

"Wow, how much have you drank?" She said through a breathy laugh.

"Not enough because I still miss Santana.." I pouted then walked away mid dance. I didn't really know where I was going yet; it seemed like everyone was sort of starting to look like Santana and the rules said I couldn't talk to her so just to be safe, I went and sat down by myself.

"Hey Britt!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see my cousin Alice standing before me with a big smile. Everyone said she was really my long lost sister because we looked so similar; she just wasn't as tall as me. "Why so blue?"

"Because this is the dress San picked..she likes when I wear blue." I pouted as she took a seat next to me.

"Not what I meant, but I get what you're saying." She giggled, "She actually just came over to me trying to dance because she thought I was you. She kept calling me babycakes and pink cheeks..it was sort of weird." That made me smile thinking of how Santana would get confused about blondes, especially because Alice is literally my twin.

"She didn't try to kiss you, did she?" I asked looking up at her piercing blue eyes.

"Oh no, no. Just danced, then she stomped off because of how bad of a dancer I am and _her Britt can out dance Beyoncé herself_! That's what she said, Heather saw too." I laughed this time at hearing that, because I know just how much San loves Beyoncé.

"Heather, huh?" I asked with my brow quirking, "I didn't even get a chance to introduce you guys. My bad."

"That's fine, we all sort of know each other since we all helped set up the place." Alice shrugged, "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, you two are close to the same age." I replied, "I think she just turned 21 and what are you? 23?"

"22." She answered with a smile. I nodded and set my eyes on the stage where Rachel was performing. My eyes automatically found Santana dancing with her sister and Kurt.

"I miss Santana.." I sighed.

"It's only been 30 minutes since you guys got here!"

" Are you serious? 30 minutes? It's been _that _long?!" I gasped.

Alice chuckled, "Yeah, but lucky for you, look what I got." She said and presented me with a shot glass. I brought it to my nose and instantly smelled raspberries and cringed.

"Ugh, I hate raspberry rum.." I groaned and shot it back.

"3 minutes starting now!" Noah's voice boomed over the loud speaker and Santana quickly spun around to find me already walking to her.

"Oh my God, I hate this. Our friends are so mean." I pouted and pulled her body to me, "I've missed you so much, Sanny.."

"I know, I missed you too, they'll pay for making us do this." San replied as she brushed a hand through my hair and smiled up at me, "Wait, did you just call me Sanny?" She laughed, "Have you been drinking?"

"How do you think I got us to talk?" I laughed, feeling my skin suddenly so warm.

"Your cheeks are so pink, babe. One shot is not enough to get you drunk." She laughed and cupped my face, "You got a little buzz going, that's funny."

"Well, I was sad and Mercedes gave me tea and it was so tasty, not as tasty as you, but it was so good and I had like two then I had some shots with Kurt then I had so more shots then my cousin gave me that nasty raspberry rum shot and now I'm dancing with you." I rambled swaying in my spot as she tried not to laugh at me.

"Babe, we aren't dancing. We aren't even moving right now." She giggled, "God you're adorable when you've got a little alcohol in you."

"Well you're adorable when you've got a little _me_ in you." I smirked and started to lean in for a kiss when Noah's voice boomed over the speakers again.

"3 Minutes are up!" He said and Quinn was already wedging her way between us. All I heard as Quinn pulled San away was, "You guys fucking suck! Take me to the bar now! This is rude!" I let out a sigh and turned back to Kurt.

"This is so hard.." I groaned, "How am I supposed to enjoy my party when I can't even talk to my fiancée?"

"Britt the point of a bachelorette party is to have fun by yourself.."

"Well that's stupid because she's here and if she's here I just want to be with her." Kurt just laughed and pulled me to dance.

"Come on, crabby." He teased, "Seeing how angry Santana is already, it'll be over soon."

"Ugh, what does that even mean?!" I sighed, but as soon as a new song started playing, a song that's always gotten me to dance, the thought was forgotten. I didn't even care who I was dancing with, if I even was dancing with anyone, as I swayed my hips and threw my hands in the air. I got lost in the song again and I just let the music move my body; rolling my hips and shimmying and whipping my hair.

"Here's your shot, Britt." Kurt said as he reappeared next to me, "And no it's not rum."

"I didn't ask for a shot.."

"Yeah you did," He laughed, "You _just _asked for one then you told Jenna to get the same for Santana too." I quirked my brow at him with confusion.

"I don't remember that." I said, but took the shot from his hands anyway, "What is it?"

"Tequila." Then it clicked in my mind.

"Tequila makes her clothes fall off.." I giggled to myself and watched as Kurt gave me a weird look. I didn't care though and shot the burning liquid back. "San loves Tequila.." A few more minutes of dancing with whomever and I was happy again. It probably had something to do with the 3 other shots of Tequila I had, but I didn't care. I continued to twirl around, rolling my hips to the beat and popping my chest when suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being spun around.

"Fuck it." Was all I heard when I felt lips crashing against my own, tasting cherry lip gloss once again. I blinked my eyes open and registered that Santana was no in front of me, arms wrapped around my waist and her tongue poking at my bottom lip begging for entrance. God, how I've missed her lips. I set my hands on her back then slowly pushed them up to bury them in her hair until I was grasping the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

"Santana Lopez has broken the rules, bring out the strippers!" Noah's voice echoed in the room making San and I pull apart.

"Strippers?" She laughed, "what the hell?" Just then half naked guys and girls flooded the dance floor. Some had on bunny ears, others had devil horns, one girl even had pink hair!

"Strippers, that's our punishment?" I giggled, "They're silly." I laughed as we both looked up to see Noah and Quinn pointing at us and laughing. At first we thought they were just teasing us, but when we turned around there was two tall muscular guys in some man thongs like pelvic thrusting at us.

"Woah, back the fuck up." Santana laughed as she covered her eyes.

"AHH, PENIS!" I yelled through a laugh as we both grabbed each other and ran off to the other side of the dance floor.

Everything after that was so much better, it made that horrible 45 minutes without Santana totally worth it. I got to dance with her all I want and talk to her and everything, it was the best! Even if we were both getting pretty drunk, at least I could walk straight still! She was clinging to me so tightly as we danced like she was afraid that if she let go she'd fall to the floor or something, I didn't mind though. I slipped my thigh between her legs and started rocking against her to the beat of the music.

"Fuck, Britt, you're so hot." She rasped as she dropped her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt wetness, tears, on my shoulder and pulled back to tilt her chin up.

"Why are you crying?" I giggled, but she just shrugged and started crying again.

"Y-You're j-just s-s-so hot!" She stammered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I can't take it..just kiss me!" I was starting to get a little worried but then I remembered that Kurt said Santana cried a lot when she's drunk, so I ended up just laughing.

"Baby, stop crying." I tried to coo, but couldn't because I thought it was so funny.

"Stop laughing, I love you! Why are you laughing?" She asked angrily.

"I'm not trying to laugh, you're making me laugh.." I said attempting not to laugh. She pulled away and pouted, "Awh, baby, don't be mad. I love you too, and you're super cute when you're a hot crying mess."

"Really?" She asked through a sniffle, her mood completely changing.

"Mhm." I mumbled and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Now dance with me." She wasn't crying anymore as we danced which was a good sign my little pep talk worked. She was beginning to stumble around a lot, so I told her to go sit and I'd bring her some water. But when I was walking back over, I saw that her eyes were practically glued to one of girls dancing on stage. I guess Noah had poles installed for the night or something, but that girl was doing so many naughty things to that pole and Santana couldn't take her eyes off of her. I actually think I saw her drool a little too; maybe it was just my imagination though. Still, I didn't like it. I didn't like her looking at that girl the way she's only supposed to look at me. I didn't like the way her brow was arching in that way that I know means she's turned on. I didn't like the way she was tightly clenching her thighs together like she was trying to stop some throbbing feeling, a feeling only I can give her. I didn't like any of it!

So, instead of walking over to give her water, I walked straight for the stage. I got a couple of weird looks from other strippers as I climbed the stage, but I didn't care. All I was focused on was reminding Santana that only I can give her those feelings, not some skanky stripper.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Move." I demanded as another girl tried to stop me from coming any further on the stage. She quickly shuffled out of the way as I pushed past her. I walked right up to the unoccupied pole and ran my hand up it slowly. I looked out to the crowd and ignored everyone's facial expression except for San's, who was standing closer to the stage now with Quinn and Noah right next to her. I bent over in front of San and held out the glass of water for her to take but just as she reached for it, I pulled it back and ended up dumping it on my hair. I don't know why I did that, it was really cold but I didn't really have any control over my body anymore. Suddenly I was locking my ankles around the pole and arching my back out then spinning myself around all while trying to keep my eyes on San. I wanted her to remember I'm the only person who can make her feel things that no one else can make her feel. I wanted to tease the fuck out of her.

"Britt!" I heard Quinn yell, "Get your ass off that pole right now!"

"No Quinn, leave her, this is hot." Noah laughed.

"Don't fucking talk about my fiancée like that, asshole!" I heard San snap. I didn't look towards them though; I just kept on dancing, competing against the other girl still working her pole. She sucked compared to me, I know she did, she had to. I'm a freaking famous choreographer! I better be able to work a pole better than her! By the sound of the applause I got for sliding down the pole upside down, I'm pretty confident I'm winning.  
"Brittany S. Pierce, if you don't get your ass down here I swear!" Quinn yelled again, this time slapping her hand on the stage trying to get my attention. But I just shook my head with a smile and started to unzip my dress. I don't know why I started to do that, I just suddenly felt like I had too much clothes on. "Oh fuck, Noah! Get up there! She's not wearing a bra!" I'm not? I unzipped my dress a little more and saw that I really wasn't wearing a bra. I wonder how Quinn knew that? I just shrugged and went back to sliding my ass up the pole.

"Noah, hurry up!" Quinn demanded.

"Wait, don't touch my Britt!" I heard San snap again.

"Brittany, stop, stop, you aren't a stripper!" I heard Noah laugh as he wrapped his coat around me.

"Hey-hey, put me down!" I snapped, "I'm dancing here, what the hell! I get paid to dance, how come you're not letting me dance?" I rambled and tried to squirm out of his hold.

"You aren't a stripper!" Quinn yelled.

"Fucking hell, Britt, stop moving!" Noah groaned, "I don't want to drop you."

"Then put her down, you ass!" San demanded, her voice suddenly closer to me. For a moment I felt like I was flying and all the lights above me looked like stars.

"Wait, let me zip her dress back up." Quinn said as my feet touched the floor again, "Why the hell did you dump water on your hair, B? I spent forever on that." Quinn sighed as she started to zip my dress up again, but I didn't answer. I was really starting to see everything was blurry now and I just felt so hot, like why do I have to wear clothes?

"Shit, where's San?" Noah stammered as he looked around the area, "Fuck, she's gone."

"Gone?" I asked sadly, "She left me?"

"No Britt, she didn't leave you.." Quinn sighed as I started to feel tears trickle down my cheeks, "God, now _she's _crying." She said to Noah.

"We've been left behind!" I cried, getting the attention of Rachel and Mercedes who just looked at me like I've lost it.

"Honey, no, you haven't been left behind." Quinn sighed then smiled to them and told them not to mind me then tried to comfort me a little more. "We'll find her, B."

"Damnit, what the hell is going on!" Noah groaned and started to jog around looking for Santana. "Where the fuck did she go?"

"She left me, Q, she left me!" I cried, "I should've let her have her water but I dumped it on myself and now she's mad at me.."

"Wh-what?" Quinn stammered trying to smooth down my matted hair, "Uhh, I don't think she's mad at you Britt. You know this is how she gets when she's drunk."

"Yo, found her!" Noah called and soon I was being pulled to a booth in the VIP section where Santana was huddled in. "She won't talk to me so maybe she'll talk to Britt." He said to Quinn as she pushed me in front of her. I tried to blink away the blurriness but it was damn near impossible, so I just scooted in next to San and laid my cheek to her back and closed my eyes. She was sobbing I think because my head kept bobbing up and down with each shaky breath she took, but I rubbed at the side of her thigh since she was trying to curl into herself.

"Britt-Britt?" She mumbled as she began turning around to face me, "Is that y-y-you?"

"Mhm.." I hummed and groggily sat up. She looked so sad, like a sad little goldfish. I lifted my hand and wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb while she just sniffled. "Why are you crying?"

"C-C-Cause that d-d-dumbass made you stop dancing.." She pouted and dropped her head on my shoulder and tried to wiggle her way into my lap. I turned around and saw Noah staring at us wide eyed and Quinn just trying not to laugh. I wrapped my arms around San and started to rock her little, that always helps. "N-N-No one can make you stop dancing, B, you can dance whenever you want to! No one puts baby in the corner!"

"Oh God, did she really just-" Quinn began but I whipped my head around and glared then looked down at San.

"It's okay, Sanny, my moves are just too hot for everyone's eyeballs." I shrugged, "But I'm not a baby, San.." I mumbled into her messy nest of hair as I rubbed at her back comfortingly, but she pulled her head back and stared up at me through red eyes.

"B-but you're _my _baby." She replied turning her own frown upside then started laughing, "You're my sugar!" She sang then smiled up at me, her deep brown eyes locking with my blue, "Britt, you are so p-p-pretty, you know that?"

"Mmm, yeah, you tell me that a lot I think." I replied as I watched her mood change again, "You're very pretty too. Prettiest girl evaa in all of the worlds!" We both laughed.

"I think I wanna dance again.." She shrugged after a long pause then looked up at me with this pleading look, "Will you dance with me, Britt-Britt?"

"Of course I will, but only if you don't run away from me again. I don't like when you leave me..it makes me sad."

"Oh no, I'll never ever never leave you!" She nodded frantically.

"Okay, sounds good." I shrugged then we stumbled past the awestricken pair that had been watching our entire conversation unfold then made our way back to the dance floor. We were only out there for a few minutes when San's hands started dropping lower and lower down my back, or maybe it was me who was reaching for her ass? Either way, our dance moves were starting to get a little handsy. I blame the alcohol; I think it was really really really starting to take affect now. I don't think that was even dancing anymore because by the sound of how hard she was breathing near my ear, I knew she wouldn't last till we got home. And if she kept kissing my neck like she was, I don't think I'd last either.

"Do you think it would be rude to leave early?" I mumbled as I felt a groan building up in the back of my throat as she nibbled on my ear. She kissed her way along down my neck then along my jaw until she was just an inch away from my lips. I could literally taste the alcohol on her breath, she was so close.

"I don't think so, but," She stopped and pressed her lips into mine for a searing kiss, delving her tongue in my mouth before pulling back and stared up at me through her long lashes as a smirk curled at her lips, "I don't think I can wait that long.."

"Fuck." I gasped from the shear sex that dripped off her voice, "Me either, let's go." I reached for her hand and started pulling her to me, weaving through all our friends still dancing the night away. Things were still blurry and the floor might've been moving more than I was, but we still managed to find the hall to bathroom. We were practically running, well as fast as we could run with heels on, down the hall towards the bathroom door when I stumbled over, I don't even know what, and I fell crashing to the ground. I tried to catch myself but all I had to hold on to was San's hand and we both toppled over.

"Owwie.." I pouted as I sat up to see Santana already trying to stand back up, "I fell."

"You're always so clumsy, babe." She giggled and reached for my hand to help me up. At first I couldn't grab on to her hand; one, because it was dark, and two, because there seemed to be two aimed at me when I'm pretty sure she was only holding out one. I grabbed for her hand again but all I got was air.

"I can't find it, San, why can't I find it!" I grumbled out of frustration but she just laughed and lunged for my hand with her own and hoisted me up. I guess she didn't know her own strength, or maybe the amount of force she used to pull me was too much, but I almost crashed into her again.

"Hi." She snickered at the closeness as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to steady myself.

"Hey." I smiled as I started to lean in for a kiss but she laughed and started to run towards the bathroom again. "Baby come back!" I sang through a laugh as I started to chase after her. She must not have been running very fast because with like three steps I had my arms wrapped around her waist her her lips on mine.

"Mm, Britt.." She mumbled as I deepened the kiss and pushed her body against the bathroom door opening it wide enough to blind us with the bright lights within. Her hands were tangling in my wet hair as I lifted her up, her ankles locking around my waist. I was just about to set her down on the counter when the noises I thought were coming from San weren't actually coming from her.

"Mm, shit! Right there.."

We pulled away from each other with these confused looks on our faces and were met with another blonde and brunette going at it on the bathroom sink.

"Holy fuck!" Santana and I laughed as I caught view of the two being my cousin and Heather. The two pulled apart quickly, their cheeks flushing even more than they already were. Santana hopped off of me as the four of us stared at each other, Heather being the one who was the most embarrassed.

"Well, we'll just leave you to it." I giggled and reached for San's hand and pushed open the bathroom door to find somewhere else to go before the situation could get any more awkward.

"You know, she's only with her because she looks just like you." San said like she was annoyed.

"You don't know that, my cousin is totally smokin' hot." I pouted as I glared at her over my shoulder but smiled at how annoyed she looked, "But, even if that was true.. she can't have the real thing so she'll just have to make do with second best." I winked as we snuck past Quinn to get to the dressing rooms.

"Mm, makes sense.." She smirked then grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled me towards her as she backed into the dressing room.

"We should lock the door this time." I mumbled against her lips when she placed my hands on her waist. She looked up at me, her eyes swirling with lust, and then nodded. She reluctantly let go so I could spin back around to shut the door then clicked the lock in place, but as soon as I turned back around, her arms were already snaked around my waist and forcing me back against the closed door.

"Hmph, very forceful tonight." I groaned with pleasure as I towered over her. She just rolled her eyes up at me as her lips went straight for my neck, laying hot kisses across my collarbone, and her hands started to push the hem of my dress up to bunch at my waist. It might've been the buildup of everything she was making me feel while we were dancing, but I already felt the coils in my stomach tightening and she hadn't even _really _touched me yet!

"You're gunna love this." She husked sending chills up my spine. Her hands caressed my thighs as she ran her warm tongue up my throat making me roll my head back against the door. I went to grab at her ass, but as soon as I moved my hands, she locked her fingers around my wrists and pinned them against the door. I instantly felt a rush of heat hit my center at her roughness.

"Oh fuck, babe, you are so sexy right now." I groaned as she pressed her body into mine so that our boobs were pushing against each other's. I felt her smirk against my lips before she moved away and kissed my neck once more as she let go of my wrists and moved her hand down my torso, dragging her nails down my abs still hiding beneath my dress, then hooked her fingers in my panties and slid them down my pale legs. Just feeling her so close to where I needed her made me go crazy and I found myself bucking my hips at her hand but she wasn't even close to my core.

"You want something?" She teased as she went back to kissing my neck.

"Fuck, _yes_.." I sighed, dropping my head on her shoulder. I felt her smirk again as she moved up to nibble at my earlobe.

"What do you want?" She asked seductively then licked the shell of my ear. I couldn't even answer, just moaned. She giggle and dropped her left hand down to my inner thighs while her other hand went to massage at my boobs. She only slipped a finger through my folds once and I was already feeling the need to beg. "Oh babe, you're so wet. Is that for me?"

"Mhm." I mumbled, "San I need you.." I pouted when I felt her drawing circles at my inner thighs. "Stop teasing.."

"You want this?" She asked and started rubbing at my clit making my body jolt against the door and wrap my arms around her for support. "You like that?" She husked between kisses to my cheek as she continued to circle my bundle of nerves.

"Mhm, so good." I whined as I tried to push myself down on her fingers.

"Patience, baby, you'll get there." She laughed at my neediness.

"More, San.." I whimpered feeling my impending orgasm building in me, "I wanna feel you." I didn't want to be the only one feeling good though, so I dipped my hand down to cup her core to find that she was just as soaked. Her hand movements paused briefly as her body shuddered against mine.

"Fuck, Britt, that feels so good." She sighed as I ran my middle finger along her slick folds. She started up her movements on my sensitive nub while I kept gliding my fingers along her warmth.

"San, baby, inside.." I whined when I felt my heart race even faster at the throbbing I felt below.

"Whatever you want." She rasped then plunged in me with two fingers. I held tightly to her shoulders with one arm while I continued my own assault on her. I slipped my fingers in her as well and started off at a slow pace that soon sped up to match her own speed she had on me. Our breathing got even heavier and sweat was starting to collect on our brows and the burning in my wrist I was beginning to feel was getting uncomfortable, but knowing that it was me who was making her moan like that totally blocked that out. I rested my forehead on hers, both our lips parted and our hot breath mixing as we panted. Brown eyes locked with blue then soon our tongues found each other's again.

"I love you." I mumbled as she pulled back after tugging a little on my bottom lip. She smiled sweetly then pressed another kiss to my lips.

"And I love you." She replied almost breathlessly before her head rolled back and she let out the most sexiest moan I'd ever heard. It only spurred me to quicken my pace, wanting to hear that sound again. "I'm close, come with me, baby." She said between sighs. I nodded and we both began rolling our hips on to each other's hands, grinding down on each other until our coils tightened and our bodies stiffened and the room was filled with shrieks and whines.

"I got you, babe." I whispered as she fell on to me, her head dropping on my shoulder as she tried to regain her breath. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, still loving the closeness, and waited for my own breathing to even out.

"Shit, that was hot." She giggled after a couple minutes of deep breathing. She pulled her head back and looked up in my eyes, "You're amazing."

"No, you're amazing." I winked and kissed the tip of her nose. It looked like she blushed, but then again it probably was just the alcohol still coursing through her veins that gave her cheeks this rosy look. "You think you're satisfied enough to go back to the party?"

"Mm, maybe.." She shrugged innocently as she slid my dress back down to its proper position then set her hands on my hips and smirked, "With you, I'm _always _wanting more." There was such seduction in her voice and her eyes looked so dark and her lips, still a little swollen but still so damn kissable.

"Sounds like a round two is calling our names!" I sang and reached for the backs of her thighs at the same time she wrapped her arms around my shoulders making it easier for me to hoist her up on me and walk over to the counter top. Her ankles unlocked from around my waist as I stood between her legs, leaning in to kiss a trail down her neck, alternating between licking and kissing. Suddenly, I pulled away to look back at the mirror when something gold caught my eye. "Stars."

"Huh?"

"Stars." I mumbled as I saw several gold star stickers stuck to the mirror I had San sat in front of, "This is Rachel's dressing area." San just giggled and laced her fingers together around my neck.

"She won't mind us borrow it." She winked then pulled me back to press her lips into mine for a searing kiss, "Now how about that round two?" I just laughed and pressed my lips back into hers for a quick peck.

"You're addicted!"

"Just to you."

* * *

A/N Yes, next chapter is the fight but like I've said..my angst doesn't last too long. But I will be taking a little longer on writing out that chapter just because it's anticipated and I don't want to mess it up so bare with me. LOL let me know!


	24. Chapter 24 Complicated

CHAPTER 24

_May 1st, 2016_

Three days. In three days all the stress of wedding plans and always having our family always over visiting will be over. In three days Santana will be Santana _Pierce-_Lopez. Doesn't that sound nice? Pierce-Lopez, she was right, it _does _roll off the tongue. Just three more days and I get to call her my wife.

"B?" I heard her call to me. "It's time to get up." I've still got my eyes closed though, our weekend was just too awesome and getting up from the warmth of our bed just sounded mean. I felt her roll to her side, pressing into me a little as she moved to brush the hair away from my eyes. Her fingers ghosted along my cheek as I heard her chuckle softly. "Babe, I know you're awake." I couldn't help but smile but still not wanting to get up yet, I buried my face against the pillows to hide from her. "How is it _I'm _the one trying to get _you_ out of bed right now?"

"Shh, I'm sleeping." I mumbled in the depth of the pillows. She just laughed then slid her hand from my cheek to rub at my back.

"It's our last day of work and we'll be off for like 2 weeks, come on.." She replied trying to persuade me to get up. It didn't work.

"Eh, I don't wanna.." I groaned as I huddled closer to her with my face still hidden.

"We're going to be late.." I still didn't move. "Britt, really, get up." Still nothing. "Babe!" Nope. She just huffed then rolled over top of me so that her body was lying flush against mine. I let her stay like that for awhile but then the weight of her on me was sort of making it hard for me to breathe. I ended up turning my head to the side and puffed out some air to blow my bangs out of my face.

"You're suffocating me." I grumbled.

"Well get out of bed and that won't happen." She replied with a bit of sass in her tone.

"Well now you're pinning me down so I _can't_ move.."

"Oh, I know damn well you can move." She laughed sarcastically.

"I really can't.." I teased then relaxed all my muscles, "I'm stuck."

"Really, Bri-"Then with one swift movement, I rolled myself over so that we were face to face. She smirked and folded her hands over top my chest and rested her chin there.

"Hi." I grinned happily.

"Hey." She laughed.

"Yeah, I like this position better." I winked and made a show of looking down her shirt. She just gasped and rolled off of me. "Wait, where you going?" I pouted as she hopped out of bed.

"To get ready for work, some of us have record labels to attend to." She called as she headed into the bathroom.

"Oh have the tables been turned.." I sighed and turned to my side to face the bathroom. "What happened to _I can go in whenever I want_?"

"That was when I wasn't _trying_ to get nominated for a Grammy," She laughed as she poked her head out of the bathroom door way with the curling iron already in her hair, "I'm motivated now."

"Oh, good one!" I called as I lay back down. I really don't want to go to work, I don't even know why, I just don't but I know I have to since today's the last day before we go on vacation and I need to make sure Jeremy has everything in order. About 10 minutes later San comes back over to me, her hair slightly curled and leans over to me.

"You can come in late if you bring me something from The Coffee Shop.." She says sweetly and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm pretty sure I could come in late anyway and you wouldn't mind.." I winked and sat up a little as she pulled away. "But just cause you asked so nicely, okay." She just smiled and helped pull me out of bed.

"Now get that sweet ass in some real pants and start getting ready for work!" She joked as she went to the closet to get on her work clothes. I just laughed and shook my head as I walked to the bathroom to start on my hair. I wasn't wearing any pants.

_20 Minutes Later;_

"Hey Christy!" I greeted as I pushed open the doors of my former workplace to see Christy and Jacob at the counter talking. They looked to me wide eyed like I was a ghost or something as I approached. "What's wrong? Did I put my shirt on inside out again?" I asked as I looked down.

"No, no, you're shirt is fine." Christy answered as she shook her head then turned to Jacob, "Uh, just go keep the customers busy.." Jacob nodded then scampered off with his eyes still glued to me.

"Well that's weird." I mumbled as he walked off then turned back to Christy.

"Yeah, he just-uhm-saw something really-uh-shocking.." She stammered and eyed me carefully.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed tone. I quirked my brow at her weird behavior and nodded.

"Uhm, yeah?" I shrugged, "Are _you _okay?" She just tilted her head to the side and stared.

"Anyway, what can I get for you and Santana today?" I smiled at her mentioning San already knowing that I would be ordering for her as well.

"Uhm, she'll get a soy hazelnut latte and I'll just have a caramel frap and throw in a chocolate muffin too, I don't think she grabbed anything to eat before she left. Or maybe she did, let me call her." I said as Christy nodded and went to start making our drinks. I reached for my back pocket and realized I must've left my phone at home. Bummer. "Well I'll just get two chocolate chip muffins, I'll save it if she ate already." Christy nodded and went back to making the drinks. I walked over to the edge of the counter space where we put the drinks at when they're done and rested my back on the counter to see that almost everyone in the place was staring at me just like Jacob was. My eyes darted around at everyone's facial expressions leaving me confused as hell! But these stares were different; they looked almost like they were disgusted with me. It made me feel really uncomfortable to be stared at like that, like I was being judged by all these eyes. I know I'm not looking weird today, I checked the mirror before I left. That only leaves the magazines, someone must've leaked that I was trying to be a stripper this weekend at the bachelorette party. That has to be it! I rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh then turned back around. Even if I was facing the opposite direction, I could still feel everyone's eyes burning holes into my back. It wasn't a good feeling. I almost wanted to jump behind the counter and help Christy finish up my order just so I can get out of there faster.

"Here you go, Britt." She said as she stuck the cups in one of those cardboard cup holders then placed the muffins in the unoccupied slots. "Have a good one!" She said with a smile as she handed me the tray. I nodded and returned a weak smile as I hurried out of the shop trying not to make eye contact with anyone still staring at me. I didn't realize how fast I was walking until I felt my claves start to burn a little at my quickened pace. I kept my eyes lowered though because I felt like every time I looked up, someone new was giving me a glare. I'm definitely missing something, I thought, something is very wrong here. I was nearing SnixxJuice when I finally looked up to see a large crowd of reporters waiting outside the doors.

"Brittany!" Flash.

"There she is!" Flash.

"What are your thoughts?" Flash.

"Who is he to you?" Flash.

"How recent is this?" Flash.

I was blinded by all the lights and the questions they were yelling to me just confused the hell out of me. I tried hard to push past them to get inside the building, but there was just too many of them. It was like the deeper I got into the crowd, the louder they got and the more their questions seemed to get even stranger.

"Britt, over here!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up to see Jeremy and Santana waving to me. "Back up, man!" Jeremy yelled and shoved a photographer back as he reached a hand out for me.

"You fuckers show up here again, and I swear I'll have someone kick all your sorry asses!" Santana shot back as she wrapped an arm around my waist and followed Jeremy as cleared a path into the building.

"Santana, how do _you _feel about this?" Flash.

"Will there still be a wedding?" Flash.

"Did you know?" Flash.

"What's going on?" I stammered as she let out a long string of curse words directed at one of the reporters that didn't even make sense which told me she was very angry.

"I've been calling you, where is your phone?" She snapped as she held onto my waist tightly making my stomach twist at her tone.

"I-I left it at home.." I answered quietly as we made it inside the safety of the building.

"That's a great place for it to be considering I was trying to warn you about the mob waiting for you." She replied as she nodded to the crowd still snapping pictures through the windows. It was really a lost cause though because the windows are so darkly tinted.

"I'll be in the studio." Jeremy said as he threw his hand up in its direction.

"Thank you, Jeremy." San said in reply and he just smiled before turning to leave. I was still confused though; why did she snap at me like that? Why was there a mob waiting for me? She turned to look at me but not in the eyes, her jaw clenched tight, and dropped her arm from around my waist. I hate the distance it made between us.

"San, what's going on?" I asked softly but she just shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "What were they talking about?"

"Come with me." She bit, her voice in that harsh tone again. She turned on her heels and started walking straight for her office not even waiting for me to walk next to her. I felt like I was headed to the principal's office for a big lecture or something. I followed behind catching some of the employees staring at me just like the people at The Coffee Shop, their eyes and facial expressions confusing me even more. I felt that uncomfortable feeling again and on instinct, reached out to grab for San's hand but she pulled away. I felt my shoulders drop at that; she never pulls away from me. Something really bad must be going on and again, I have no idea what I've done. I pressed my lips together, my brows knitting, as I shoved my hands in my pockets instead. She pushed open the door to her office and walked in first.

"Hi, Brittany." Jenna greeted timidly. I just smiled weakly and watched San cross her arms defensively and start pacing back and forth in front of her desk. I waited anxiously for her to tell me what was going on, but nothing. I looked to Jenna for an explanation but she was already looking away from us. It was really starting to frustrate me how everyone knew something was going on but me.

"Babe, can you _please_ tell me what's going on? I'm really lost here." I huffed making her stop pacing and finally make eye contact with me. Her eyes were stormy again as she licked her lips and held herself tightly before speaking.

"Your sex tape was released this morning."

"M-My what?" I breathed with wide eyes. I felt my heart drop to the pits of my stomach and the palms of my hands start to sweat. "S-Sex tape? I-I-I what?" I stammered while shaking my head at the floor. "That's crazy, I-I-I don't have a-"

"Jenna." San sighed as she averted her eyes and motioned for the projector screen to lower. In seconds a short clip began to play and I tried to watch, but I just couldn't. That was definitely me, a very drunk me, a me that was being filmed with a..a boy. My stomach twisted at the scenes playing out before me and I just couldn't watch any more of it.

"Turn it off." I huffed, "I don't-just turn it off.." I brought my hand up to knead at my brows in frustration. Jenna turned off the projector, stopping the uncomfortable moans and grunts that poured from the speakers.

"Jenna, go wait outside or something." San commanded making her assistant quickly gather her belongings and leave. We didn't speak for awhile, we just stood there and stared at everything but each other. I just couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. This _isn't_ happening. This isn't real. I'm still at home in bed cuddling with Santana and this is all just a bad dream. I looked back up at San who was leaning against her desk with her arms still folded over herself defensively and her eyes staring intently on the floor. Yeah, this is real. This is really happening.

"San.." I tried but she just closed her eyes tightly and began to shake her head.

"Brittany, why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked as she picked her head up and stared deeply into my eyes. "Do you know what this means for us? We have reputations at stake here and _this_-shit- I mean; you were fucking a _guy,_ Britt! What the hell is that? I could've sworn you were strictly into girls so why is this-"She ranted, her voice rising at feeling so frustrated with me, then shook her head again and let out a sigh. "When did this happen?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit calmer but I still knew she was pissed.

"I-I'm not sure.." I mumbled, "I mean, it's old obviously..I haven't been with anyone else since I've laid eyes on you San, you know that." I tried to move closer to her, my hand trying to reach hers but again I was met with air.

"I don't even know what to fucking do right now, this is so fucked up!" She snapped as she pushed off her desk and started to pace again with her eyes lowered, "Our wedding is in three days, Brittany, THREE FUCKING DAYS and this shit comes out? I-I didn't even know about this, you didn't even tell me abo-"

"Santana, why the hell would I tell you I was recorded having sex with someone?" I snapped feeling the anger of the whole situation rise within me. She stopped in her tracks and stared back at me. "Does that make sense at all to you? That's not usually the first thing you tell someone when you start dating, 'Hi my name's Brittany I like to dance and oh yeah, I made a sex tape with my boyfriend back in college and _boy_friend because I had a bad luck streak going with girls and I thought I'd go back to guys.' That's not really how I'd like to introduce myself." I replied, my body burning with a mixture of guilt and anger.

"We've been together for almost four years, Brittany, we aren't just dating anymore. We're getting married! That didn't seem like a good time to tell me about this?" She asked, her voice frighteningly low, "Fuck, I didn't even know you went through a time where you even considered guys again!"

"Why would you need to know that when it doesn't matter because I'm with you now?"

"Because, we're supposed to tell each other everything..I'm supposed to know all about you!"

"Well what happened to, 'I love how there's still things I don't know about you' huh?" I argued back, my voice rising at being on the defense like this.

"I didn't think you made a fucking _sex_ tape!" She yelled as she threw her hand up towards the projector screen. "I meant like hidden talents or something and by that I didn't mean that you give good head." I pressed my lips together and furrowed my brows. I didn't like hearing her say that about me, it made my skin crawl because I-I-I don't do _that _anymore. He was the last guy I had ever been with, so she has nothing to worry about me running off with some guy. I don't like guys; that was just a onetime thing.

" ?" Jenna asked after knocking at the door and poked her head through the opening.

"What, Jenna?" She huffed tiredly.

"Uhm, your parents are calling again.."

"Fuck!" She snapped and turned her back to us as she griped the edge of her desk and leaned on it, "Just-I don't know-take a message."

"Okay." Jenna replied and shut the door on us.

"They know?" I asked quietly already afraid of the answer.

"_Everyone_ knows." She bit back then spun around to face me. "I-I don't know what the fuck to do. They' been calling all damn morning, we were just getting things back to normal and this shit happens! Fuck, why?" She huffed and pressed her palms to her eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to defend you against all the shitty things they're telling me again when even _I _am having a hard time accepting this?" That broke my heart. I hated knowing that it was my fault that I was the reason there was so much tension again between her and her parents.

"I don't know what you want me to say here, Santana." I sighed after a long pause. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" I asked with tears threatening to fall, "Because you know I am. I'm very very sorry that this is happening. This is the last thing I want, especially with the wedding so near. I feel like shit, a-and with your parents? God, I'm sure they hate me now. We were so close a-and I just ruined everything by being young and stupid." She didn't say anything for awhile again, just stared down at her fiddling hands. "I'm sorry.."

"This changes everything, Brittany; we're in the public eye. People look up to us, we have reputations.." San replied still wringing out her hands and kept her eyes lowered, "I-I really don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do about this." She stopped pacing and rested back on her desk with her face in her hands.

"I don't either." I mumbled, wiping at my own tears. "I-I'm just really-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that he even had it still, I-I didn't know he was going to leak it. I'm an idiot, Santana, I'm s-sorry!" I stepped forward and ran my hand up her arm and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked so stressed and confused and just hurt and I hated the fact that it was all caused by me. "We're going to get through this though, together, right?" I searched her eyes for any signs of hope, but nothing.

"I-I think you should go tend to your dancers, we've got a lot of work to do." She said as she averted her eyes from mine and pulled away from me. She walked around her desk and sank in her chair. I remained glued to my spot though trying to process everything that just happened. I still couldn't believe it. "Brittany, please, just go.." She sighed and looked up at me with furrowed brows. "Please."

"Fine." I sighed and left her office and made my way to the studio where Jeremy was already practicing with everyone.

"Hey Britt!" Jeremy greeted as he gestured to the dancers already practicing a routine, "I've got them running through the routine for the video scheduled to shoot in a few weeks."

"Okay, that's good." I answered, attempting to hide how hurt I was that San was pushing me away and just so freaking ashamed at what the hell was happening. Jeremy eyed me carefully and just patted my shoulder.

"Just dance it out," He smiled then headed back over to the dancers while clapping his hands. He was right; I just need to focus on my work just for a few hours and I can deal with everything else later. What's important right now is preparing everyone for my 2 week vacation. I tied up my hair in a pony tail and walked over to the dancers and began running through the new routines Jeremy will be teaching while I'm away and what they'd expect to happen when I come back in regards to new projects and what not. Everything was fine for the first 30 minutes, but this whole sex tape ordeal was really keeping me from thinking about anything else no matter how hard I tried to push it away. It wasn't going anywhere any time soon and the more I stood before everyone, the more I felt like I was being judged. What if they've seen the video too? Their thoughts and impressions of me would be changed forever! They wouldn't see me as a professional anymore; they'd see me as some slut that went through a phase of sucking dick and was stupid enough to have her boyfriend record it! Oh God, I can't do this. I can't stand here pretending like I'm fine. I'm not, this is not okay. Fuck, I've messed up everything!

"Britt?" Jeremy's voice echoed in my head, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You okay?" I blinked a few times then turned to face him to see that his perfectly sculpted brows here arched and his head was tilted to the side.

"I-uhh-" I stammered but I didn't know what I was going to say.

"You've said what you've needed to, if you want to head out, I can take it from here, I'll just give you a call if I have any questions, alright?" He asked quietly not wanting for the other dancers to hear.

"Uhm, y-yeah, I think I should just go.." I nodded as I spun away and quickly gathered my things then said my goodbyes. I thought about going back to San's office to tell her I was leaving early, but I didn't want to see her so upset, so instead, I stopped by the front desk where Tina was sitting.

"Hey Britt!" She greeted politely.

"Hi." I answered shortly and tried not to look at her, afraid that she'd look at me like everyone else has been today. "You think you can let Santana know I left early, Jeremy's going to handle everything."

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem." Tina answered. I just nodded and turned to walk out the doors, stopping briefly to make sure the coast was clear before fully leaving the building. I'm guessing it was only about 12 since I didn't have my phone and I couldn't check the time, and being that it's Monday, I'm sure Quinn is still at home. At least, I hope she was. I headed straight to my old apartment, keeping a look out for any reporters but also avoiding eye contact with passerbyers. Within 15 minutes, I was climbing the stairs as fast as I could and pounding my fist against the wooden door.

"Alright-Alright, I'm coming!" I heard Quinn yell from the other side of the door until I saw the door knob twist and was met with a bed head blonde with her balled fist rubbing at her eye sleepily. "Shit, I thought it was the cops or something.." She grumbled then did a double take. "Britt, what's going on?" I couldn't say anything. I felt that knot in my throat that I was trying so hard to swallow back all morning return and I just threw my arms around her and cried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so fucking stupid, Q, s-s-so stupid! I-I-I've ruined everything.." I sobbed as I felt her hands run up my back and rub at my shoulder blades comfortingly.

"Oh B, come on, come inside." She cooed. I nodded against her shoulder and picked my head up, wiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and followed her to sit down on the couch.

"Babe? Who's that?" I heard Sam call as he walked out of the bathroom shirtless and his eyes glued to putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Oh Britt, sorry!" He said with wide eyes and brought up his arm to cover his nips.

"It's okay, Britt's seen a shirtless guy before." Quinn laughed lightly causing a fresh stream of tears to run down my face. "Shit, what did I say?" She asked and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me to her chest. "What's going on, Britt?"

"You haven't heard?" I asked shocked.

"I've been asleep, I haven't heard anything but Sam's snoring."

"I don't snore!" He interjected from the bathroom.

"He does.." She whispered with a wink, "But no, I don't know what you're referring to.."

"My sex tape has been leaked.."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Quinn gasped.

"Yeah.."

"When the hell-what?"

"Remember when we first moved out here and I had that horrible bad luck streak going with girls?"

"Those weren't girls, those were skanky sluts." Quinn huffed, clearly remembering my bad luck streak.

"Okay, well remember how I said that maybe I should try guys again? You know, just to like see?"

"Yeah?" She said and quirked her brow, "Oh God, Britt, you didn't with that sleezeball bartender from Franky's.." I scrunched up my face as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands and sobbed hard. "Oh, Britt, honey, don't cry." She sighed and rubbed at my back.

"Q, I'm an idiot! I-I didn't even know he was going to film it, I-I just thought..I don't know what I thought. He seemed like a nice guy at the time."

"Don't they all.." Quinn sighed, "Does Santana know?"

"Oh, she knows alright, she's pissed!" I cried, "She won't even look at me for more than 5 seconds. I feel so disgusted with myself, Q, I don't even know what to do. Her parents know too and they've been calling her all morning. She has no idea what to do and I'm not much help either! And the wedding is so freaking close and it's just going to be one big awkward mess because everyone will know and think I'm a whore and- God, Q, everything was just getting back to normal and her parents were calling me _daughter _and fuck, I've messed everything up! I'm such an id-"

"Stop calling yourself that!" Quinn snapped, "You're not so just stop. Do I think you should've been a little smarter about recording something so intimate like this? Hell yes, but that doesn't mean you're and idiot. You didn't know he was going to be a dick and do something like this. This is not completely your fault, Brittany. It's not." She rubbed at my back again as I cried it out. "Britt, this happens..and I know it sucks a lot right now and you might feel really embarrassed, but it'll go away over time. Once it's out, it's out, you can't take it back, you just have to make the best out of a bad situation, you know?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled as I sat up and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "I just don't know what to do about Santana, she seemed really really angry with me..you know I can't take it when people are mad at me, Q.."

"Ugh, stop using your jacket. You're getting make up all over it." She laughed lightly and pulled my hand away from my face then turned to look over her shoulder. "Sam? Can you get me some tissues?"

"Yeah, babe!" He answered and in seconds he was out with a few Kleenexes in his hand then sent me a goofy grin. "Here you go, Britt." He said cheerfully and walked back to the bathroom to continue getting ready for work.

"I doubt she's mad at you, well, maybe she is, but of all people who could try to be mad at you, Santana is probably the number one person on the very long list of people who suck at staying mad at you." She shrugged, "You know it's true. She's probably just really stressed about everything and we both know that her parents don't make it easy for her to handle stress." I wiped at my cheeks with the tissues and tried to even out my breathing while Quinn kept rubbing circles on my back. "Does Santana know you're here?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

"No.." I answered, "I told Tina before I left though."

"Oh okay, that's good. You know how she gets when she can't find you.." Quinn grinned.

"Yeah, well she knows where my hiding spots are already." I shrugged.

"Right, and if not, she could always call you.."

"I left my phone at home on accident." I pouted at remembering how frustrated San was at me doing that.

"Oh well, I have mine if you want to call her or maybe if you don't want to talk to her, I could always tell her where you are." She offered with a gentle smile playing at her lips and her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just going to go home and occupy myself with cleaning or something." I shrugged then turned to smile at Quinn, "Thanks for listening, Q.."

"Any time, Britt, just remember what I said alright? You know how San handles stress, she doesn't do it very well..so just-I don't know-be patient with her. Believe it or not, you won't be alone in this..she's going to be right alongside you."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded and moved to get up from the couch then smiled down at Quinn, "I've been meaning to tell you, I really like what you've done with your hair." She just snickered then shrugged as she brought a hand up to fluff her messy bed head and smiled sweetly. "Okay, I'm leaving now, tell Bella I said hi! Bye Sam!"

"See you later, Britt!" He called back. I have Quinn one last hug before heading back home. I didn't go home right away though. I went down to the park and sat on the bench and watched the ducks swim around aimlessly for about an hour and just let my mind wander. I kept thinking about what Santana was doing, how she was handling things. I started to think about how her parents were reacting and wondered how my parents would know or if they've even found out yet. I'm sure they have. God, Bryce must be having the worse of it knowing how many people know she's my sister. Thinking about that made me feel even worse so I tried to push the thoughts away again and just focus on the cute swimming ducks.

After about another hour, I headed home. I wasn't surprised to see that San wasn't home yet, she's probably swamped and I doubt she wants to see me right now. I don't even want to see me right now. I kicked off my shoes and headed to our bedroom where my phone was resting on top of the dresser. I saw about 4 missed calls from my mom and dad, 3 missed calls and 5 texts from Bryce, and 16 missed calls and 8 texts from Santana. I decided I didn't want to read through their texts or return any calls so I just set the phone down on the night stand and curled up on the bed. I thought about going to sleep, I even cuddled up to San's pillow, hugging it close and burying my face in her scent, but I just couldn't. My thoughts kept swirling around in my head making it damn near impossible for me to fall asleep. I rolled back over to my back, still clutching the pillow to my chest, and stared up at the ceiling. Just this morning I was in the same position, only instead of the pillow, it was Santana. Everything was so different now and it has only been seven hours. I lied there a little longer before huffing and throwing the pillow back in its place and pushed myself out of bed and scuffled to the living room.

I wasn't going to mope around and dwell on this; I had to do something to keep me distracted. I thought about maybe going to pick Bella up from school, but I decided that might not be a good idea considering how the reporters are today. Instead I turned up the stereo loud and just danced my heart out. It felt really good to dance it out, before I knew it, it was already 7'oclock so Santana should be home any minute now. I decided to take a quick shower considering how sweaty I had gotten with dancing for nearly two hours. Like dancing, it felt good to take a nice hot shower. It was like I was washing off the horribly crappy day I've had and letting all my worries swirl right down the drain. I stepped out the shower, sliding the foggy glass door behind me, and began drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my wet hair and started slipping into my striped shorts and pulled on my baby blue tank before tapping on the screen of my phone to check the time. I was shocked to see that my shower had taken longer than expected but all that meant was that Santana would definitely be home by now. I ruffled my hair with the towel and hung it up on the back of the door then walked out to the living room.

"San?" I called out as I looked around, but nothing. I looked over to the chair by the door where she'd usually put her briefcase, but saw that it was empty. That's weird, I thought, she should've been home by now. I just shrugged and thought that she might've just got held up at work or something considering what kind of day it has been. I went to the kitchen and started making myself a sandwich then went to sit at our dining table. It was weird eating dinner alone, so quiet. I put my plate away and started to clean up a bit. I glanced back over at the clock on the stove and saw that it was already 9 and Santana still wasn't home. I was beginning to get worried so I got up and went to find my cell phone thinking that maybe she texted me or something. When I saw there was nothing, I ended up calling her instead only to have it go straight to voicemail. That's when I got really worried. I called up Quinn first asking if she's heard from San, but she said she hadn't. I called Jenna next knowing that she probably was the last to see the Latina, but she said she hadn't seen her since she left the office at 7. I went down my whole caller id trying to see if anyone had heard from her but none of them had any good news. Just as I was about to call the cops or something drastic, I heard the front door open and slam shut. I hurried out of the bedroom to see San lazily dropping her briefcase on to the chair then sluggishly kick off her heels, almost falling over in the process.

"I was starting to get worried.." I mumbled as I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, not realizing how much I've missed her closeness. But the closer I got, the stronger the smell of alcohol on her breath was. "San..where have you been?"

"Out." She answered shortly and walked out of my embrace and went straight for the bedroom. I stared after her with my lips parted and shook my head before following after her, my skin burning with frustration.

"I've been calling you, San, I've called everyone looking for you! It's almost 10 at night!" I argued as I followed her into the bedroom and saw her sway in her spot as she untucked her blouse. "You've been drinking.."

"I've been _trying_ to fix your shit, Brittany!" She snapped and finally looked up at me, "I've been _trying _to calm my parents enough to still have them come to the wedding! I've been _trying _to figure out a way to get that shit taken off the internet! I've been doing everything!" I was shocked at how loud she was getting with me, never have I ever heard her talk to me like this, and I'm not going to lie but it scared me.

"San, can you just-" I pouted as I stepped closer to her trying to wrap my arms around her, but again, she pushed me away. "I can't stand us arguing like this! You think I wanted this to happen? I'm just as lost as you are, Santana, but we can't take this on separately. I need you to be _with _me not against me." She just stared at me with her jaw set and her lips pursed.

"Who was he?" She asked as she went for her phone.

"What?"

"WHO WAS HE?" She asked again, "What is his name, Brittany? I need to know where that fucker lives, I need to know who he is, and I need to make him pay!" I let out a frustrated sigh as she tried pacing back and forth still scrolling at her phone.

"No, you don't need to do any of that." I argued and grabbed for her phone, making her look up at me. "I know what you're wanting to do and I will not let you do something like that! You think I'm messing up our reputation? Well, wait till the paparazzi get a hold of you beating the shit out of some poor sleezeball bartender!"

"Why are you trying to defend him, Brittany?" She argued, "He isn't some poor innocent soul, he's hurt us! We have to do something!"

"And kicking his ass is not the answer, Santana, you know how I feel about violence.." I countered but she just laughed sarcastically.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? There's a video of you floating around on the internet for all of the whole world to see, and you're standing here defending the guy that made all that happen? Is there something I'm missing here? For all I know you could still be seeing him!"

"Oh, don't start that, Santana, you know that's not what's going on.."

"How the hell would I know? Shit, I didn't even know you had been with a guy since high school! Maybe that's why you're defending him!"

"Oh yeah, Santana, that's definitely what's going on here! I just got back from his house now actually. I was worried about where you were all night because I wanted to get home before you did so I could wash his scent off of me so you wouldn't get suspicious!" I replied sarcastically, shocked by her even assuming that I would even think of cheating on her after every argument we've had about the same thing, "Do you not know me at all?!"

"As of late, I don't think I do." She bit, her voice dropping viciously low again. That hurt but I knew she didn't mean it, she couldn't mean it! It was just the alcohol in her that was making her say stupid things. She didn't mean anything she was saying right now. She's just drunk, and angry and stressed and scared and- "You know, maybe my parents are right.." She muttered then folded her arms defensively. I couldn't believe she'd say something like that at a time like this. I couldn't believe she even considered that I would be cheating on her! I couldn't believe any of it and before I knew it, hot tears were streaming down my face. I looked back over at her and saw that she was also crying. We stood in each other's presence in silence, too scared to say anymore and too angry to try and take back anything we've said. I don't know how long we stood there without speaking to one another, but soon the silence was broken.

"A-And maybe we shouldn't get married.."

* * *

A/N Uh-oh, who do you think is trying to call off the wedding? P.S. just remember, my angst doesn't ever last long..let me know!


	25. Chapter 25 Forgiveness

A/N I'm totally shocked by the amount of reviews/messages I received (and are still receiving) from last chapter so I just had to get this out before one of you guys bite off my head. There will be a slight change of plan, that being that there will be another chapter added between now and the wedding, but I am sticking to my original storyline I had set up for this whole situation but instead of it being done in one really long chapter I'll be splitting it up. Also, I appreciate everyone's input and I've read through every last comment so I know what's running through everyone's minds but just give me a chance and let the story play out, okay? I know you guys are invested readers and I always love what you have to say, but give me a chance. Thank you.

* * *

CHAPTER 25

_"A-And maybe we shouldn't get married.."_

We just stared at each other, both our eyes watering and our noses reddening. I couldn't believe that came from my mouth, and I knew right after I said it that I didn't mean it, but I couldn't control my words. They just slipped out like that, but what shocked me even more was how frozen Santana was. She didn't even blink! She just stood there with her swollen lips parted and tears still falling from her eyes. My heart was banging in my chest from all this, but what can I do? I'm lost, I'm hurt, I'm confused, I'm violated, I'm ashamed, and she wasn't there. I stared back at her, trying to read her expression but again, I was at a loss. I had no idea what she was thinking, _if _she was even thinking. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and took a deep breath.

"I know you actually don't believe I'd cheat on you, we've talked about this tons of times, but seeing how you'd throw that out there like you did worries me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to break you out of your bad habits. I know you're really trying to get this under control for us and I know things are different because we're both in the public eye, but-" I trailed off as my eyes left hers and I found the floor very interesting. "If we can't fight this battle together then maybe we shouldn't get married." I felt my heart stop as the words left my lips again. It hurt me to say them, but it's true. "If we can't rely on each other when times get really hard like they have, then what's the point? I don't know what your parents told you, but, shit, if you think they're right then maybe they are! They've been right about a whole bunch of other stuff about me so far, right? Hell! I think I just proved them right by damaging both of our careers! So go ahead and believe whatever they've told you, because they can obviously see into the future and they knew that I'd do this to the both of us! Forget about how they pretty much ABANDONDED you, forget about how unsupportive they were of you, and forget about how they wanted you to drudge on in a board line abusive relationship! Forget all of that and just believe whatever they've told you because they know me so much more than you do!" I yelled, letting all of my built up frustration out. I hated yelling, especially at Santana, I actually don't think I've ever yelled at her like that, but I just- it's like the only way she'll really listen to what I'm saying. I let myself cool down then took a deep breath before speaking again in my normal tone. "I love you, Santana, so much, and I want nothing more than to marry you, but maybe now isn't the best time. If it's supposed to be me and you that take on the world together then we'll find each other again. But right now, at the rate we're going, I don't see how we'll make it unless something changes right here." I was panting by the end, my heart raced as I spoke the words that pierced my heart. I didn't know what I was saying, if I was breaking our engagement, if I was ending things with her, I don't know! Of course I don't want to stop the wedding, all our family is here already and everything is prepared! I know I was breaking both of our hearts by what I was saying, but I didn't know what else to say. I have no idea what she's been doing all day, she hadn't really tried to comfort me considering what humiliating treatment I've only begun to witness, she's pushed me away when I needed her most! I looked back up at her to see even more tears running down her face. I sniffled as a fresh wave of sobs came out of me at seeing her like that and me hating that fact that I was doing that to her. "I will only fight for us if you do the same." I choked out. I stared back at her waiting to see if she was going to say anything, but she didn't. She just stood motionless and continued to cry. I let out another sigh after a few minutes of waiting then went to the edge of our bed and grabbed a pillow and our throw blanket and walked out to the living room without another word.

I fixed up my self designated sleeping arrangements and attempted to get comfortable underneath the fleece blanket. The time on the cable box read _11:56pm_ but I could not fall asleep. I couldn't decide whether it was the couch that was uncomfortable or if it was, for the first time in almost two years of living together, I wasn't sleeping beside Santana. My eyes burned from all the crying and just the thought of my fiancée triggered more tears to fall. There's nothing I want more in the world right now than to be curled up in her arms protecting me from all that's going on, but with what I just said she probably thinks I want nothing to do with her. I know she has a special way of dealing with things, I know her priorities aren't the same as mine, I know she takes care of things that wouldn't even cross my mind, but one thing I am for sure about is she loves me. She loves who I am and she will stand beside me no matter what the hell I do even if it doesn't always seem like it, she's still there. But still, I don't know what she's done to hurt me more: her thinking I'd be cheating on her with a _guy_ or her being distant all day then coming home late. I don't know what to do and I don't think she does either, but I know she's trying to figure it out. And what have_ I_ been doing all day? Trying not to be spotted. I've been hiding and I'm not one to let something like this grab hold of my life, I'm a fighter. Well, figuratively. I'm not gunna sit around and force Santana to figure out how to fix things; I'm not going to put all the pressure on her. I rolled over to my side and stared down the neon orange digits on the cable box, watching them change as the gears turned in my head.

_Santana's POV_

"_Maybe we shouldn't get married.."_

Britt's words just kept playing over and over in my head. I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at her. I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't move my lips, I couldn't even speak! I just watched her stare at me as tears streaked my cheeks. Even when I saw her moving to sleep on the couch, I couldn't stop her. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her I didn't mean what I was saying and that I was just scared, because that's really what's going on here. I'm scared. I'm scared of what all this means for us and not just us as our reputations; I've got a bad one already, but her? She's too clean and too young in the industry to be blindsided like this! But I couldn't say that, the words wouldn't come out. All I did was watch her leave with her pillow under one arm and the throw blanket tossed over her shoulder.

There was no way in fucking hell I'd be getting any sleep tonight, which sucks because my eyes sting and it feels so good to close them, but it's not right sleeping in our bed without her tucked in my side and her pretty blonde hair sprawled out over my shoulder. None of this is right! I'm so lost right now and I'm really trying to hold it together for Britt's sake but I think I'm doing more harm than good. Hell, I _know _I'm doing more harm than good. I'm pretty sure she just called off the wedding. I'm on the fence about a lot of things and sometimes I really don't know what I'm doing even if I pretend like I do, but the one thing I _am _sure about is Brittany. Brittany is that one reliable thing in my life that I know will NEVER change. She will be right there by my side through it all even if I'm a complete bitch. I know she sees past my layers and just knowing that she's got the power to do that makes me love her even more. It's almost to the point where it's unreal; how in the hell did I get so lucky to have such a patient and understanding woman in my life like her? She's literally perfect. She is flawless and if anyone thinks otherwise they're fucking out of their mind. It's like she doesn't realize how wonderfully perfect she is and somehow she decided that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. Isn't that something? She deserves so much more than I could ever give her and tonight I just confirmed that. I've spent all day firing managers and public relations agents and anyone else who seemed like they didn't know what the fuck they were doing all while going on the hunt for the best lawyers that could handle something like this and having Jenna screen all my calls that I let Britt feel like she was alone in this. If I could kick my own ass, I would, because I never want to make her feel that way! Even if she doesn't see it yet, I'm doing my best to fix this. I know what these tapes do to people, and I don't want any of that hate passed on to Britt and I don't want her to feel ashamed. This isn't her fault even if she knew she was being recorded. If she has to hide at home all day and stay off the internet, then so be it! There's no way I'm letting anyone's nasty words affect her, she is just too- I don't now- good to hear shit like that. She shouldn't have to deal with any of this alone and she's won't; I won't let that happen.

At some point, I did fall asleep, only because the alcohol in my system was really slowing me down, but I wasn't out for long. I rolled over to my side and glanced at the clock on the night stand that read, _12:34am. _It wasn't that late at night, but lying in bed alone? I couldn't do it, and knowing that Britt secluded herself to the living room even though she's afraid of the dark and she's out there alone did it for me. I knew I had to pull my head out of my ass and put in a little more effort in showing her that I will fight just as hard as her. I love her and I won't be giving up this easily. I kicked the sheets off my legs and made my way out to the living room. I instantly felt bad because not only was it pitch black, but the living room is always a little colder than the bedroom and I knew Britt must be freezing her perfect ass off out here. I hugged my chest and rubbed at my exposed arms for warmth as I tip toed around the couch to see her curled up completely under the blanket. I kneeled before her with my hands resting on the edge of the couch.

"Britt?" I whispered shakily, "Are you awake?" Nothing. I didn't know if she was sleeping or if she was just pretending to be because of how things played out. I let out a sigh and leaned back a little to rest on the coffee table. "I know you're mad at me, even if you say you aren't, I'll know you're lying. But that's okay, you can be mad at me for however long you want..just please, don't cancel the wedding." I choked out as I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. "We need each other, especially now, and I know I haven't shown you in the right way but I'll be whatever you need me to be. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please, please don't end this because I'm an idiot.." I begged but still she didn't make a move. I instantly thought that maybe I just made her even more mad for calling myself an idiot knowing how much she hates when I call myself that. "I'm sorry, I know you hate that word..but I-I'm really not being a supportive fiancée right now and that's the only word I can think of. It's late and I'm a little buzzed still, but I know what you mean to me and you mean everything. Please, baby.." I tried again but still nothing. "Maybe you really are sleeping this time." I mumbled, "Can you at least glare at me or something to let me know you're listening?" I asked but no movement, just silence. I sat there a little longer just waiting because maybe like me she was in a state of shock still too. "Can you just come back to bed with me? It's freezing out here and I know you hate the dark. We don't have to cuddle or anything, we can even put a pillow to separate us if that makes you comfortable. I just, I can't sleep without you next to me.." I waited again, but still nothing. "Fine. I'm carrying you then. You're still my fiancée and I still care about your well being." I huffed and went to pull away the blanket only to be met with pillows. I flung the blanket to the floor and moved my hand around and felt only pillows, no Britt. "What the fuck?" I gasped and quickly walked over to switch on the lights. There was no sign of the blonde on the couch. "Britt?" I called out and started checking all the rooms, but nothing. She was gone. I ran to our room and grabbed my phone and scrolled to her number then waited anxiously as the first few rings echoed in my ear.

_You are always trying to keep it real_

_I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else but you  
We both have shiny happy fits of rage_

_You want more fans, I want more stage_

_I don't see what anyone can see_

_In anyone else but you_

I followed the sound of music playing back out to the living room to where I saw Brittany's phone vibrating against the glass coffee table with her ringtone blaring as a picture of her kissing my cheek showed up on the screen. I closed my eyes tightly as the call went to voicemail and I heard her sweet voice carry through to my ear. I hung up and stared down at the left behind phone. How the hell am I going to find her now? I searched the apartment one last time before throwing on some jeans and a one of her shirts before running down to the lobby.

"Miss Lopez, you're up early." The doorman greeted as I neared him.

"Have you seen Brittany by any chance?" I asked almost panting from running down here so fast. "It's very important."

"Hm, I can't say that I have." He shrugged apologetically.

"Fuck!" I huffed to myself and ran my hand through my hair before turning back to him, "Could you-"

"I'll keep a look out for her, Miss Lopez." He smiled with a nod. I returned with a thankful grin then pulled out my phone.

"What the fuck, Santana, do you know wha-"

"Quinn!" I yelled, "Is Brittany with you?"

"No? Why would she be with me?" She asked hesitantly. Then there was a long pause before the inevitable happened. "What the hell did you do, Santana? If you've hurt her more than she's already been hurt today, I will-"

"I know! You'll kick my ass, I know!" I cut her off as I made my way back upstairs. "And I'm fine with that, I deserve it even, I actually hope you do kick my ass because I think I _do _need a good ass kicking right about now." I replied, "But right now, I need to find her. Please, Quinn.."

"What happened?"

"We-uh-we had an argument and she went to sleep on the couch but when I went to apologize to her a couple hours later, she was gone."

"Have you called her?"

"Yes, that's the first thing I did! She left her phone at home again." I sighed as I stepped into our apartment and glanced at her phone still on the coffee table. "Quinn, I'm really freaking out right now! I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's okay, I don't know what she's doing, I don't know if-"

"Alright calm the fuck down, it's too early for this." She groaned as I heard her mumble something to Sam. "It's almost 1:30, she's probably gone to the hotel her parents are at. She's not with me and she hasn't talked to be since earlier this afternoon. I suggest you take a breather and if she's not back by the morning then start freaking out. But Brittany is a smart girl, she won't do anything to make you worry."

"Quinn, her not being here right now makes me worried!" I snapped, "If she's not with you then I-I don't know, should I call her parents?"

"And since she left her phone, she probably doesn't _want _you to know where she is." Quinn replied, "Look, I know you're worried and I know the two of you are super stressed out with this but I'm gunna need you to breathe. Maybe she just went out for a walk?"

"At 1:30 at night?" I asked, "I don't think so."

"Whatever! If she's not home by the morning, I will come over and we will look for her together, alright? Britt can handle herself though, Santana, trust that." I took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch.

"Alright, fine." I replied, "I'll call when she comes home."

"Okay good, now I'm going back to bed. Some of us need sleep to stay pretty." She joked.

"But all the beauty sleep in the world won't help you." I sighed.

"Funny, I'm glad you still have your sense of humor." She laughed, "Okay, foreal, go to sleep."

"I'll try." I answered, "Oh Q?"

"What."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Of course." She replied, I could almost hear the girl smirking, "I'm not going to forget you gave me permission to kick your ass though." She laughed then hung up. With that I extended my legs out on the couch and hugged Britt's pillow, taking in the scent of her long blonde hair that I already missed, then pulled the blanket over myself and tried to sleep as best as I could hoping that when I wake up, Britt would be right next to me.

She wasn't though. I awoke around 9 and hurried to the bedroom to find that she wasn't there either. Everything was in the same exact position we had left it. I let out a disgruntled sigh then quickly got changed into some real clothes, not even bothering to do my hair or makeup, then went for my phone. I thought about calling Quinn again, but I decided I'd call around first.

"Why hello, Satan." Kurt chirped.

"Is Brittany with you?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, good morning to you too!" He grumbled, "But no, she's no-" I quickly hung up and dialed another number.

"Hel-"

"Hey Bryce, is Britt with you by any chance?" I asked abruptly.

"Uhm, no?"

"Oh, do you think she could be with your parents?"

"_I'm _already with my parents, we're sharing the room..no Britt here." Bryce answered, "Why? Is this about the se-" I hung up and dialed another, but everyone I called; Jeremy, Colton, Heather, even Christy from her old work, none of them had seen her. After about an hour of calling around I decided to call back Quinn.

"She's not back?" She asked after picking up on the second ring.

"No."

"Shit, this is serious. I'll drop Bella off at school and I'll be right over." She said then hung up. Within 20 minutes, Quinn was kicking at my door with two coffees in her hands. When I opened up, she tilted her head to the side and quirked her brow. "Wow, you look like shit." She deadpanned and pushed the coffee cup into my hand. "It's a Soy Hazelnut Latte, I remember Britt saying that's your favorite." She shrugged as she took a seat on the couch and stared at me as I smiled down at the cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you're going to need it." She said and gestured to my messy hair, "I can tell you didn't get much sleep, but at least brush through it or something." I just rolled my eyes and set the cup down to pull up my hair in a bun.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically but she just laughed and nodded.

"Alright, you've called around, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let's hit up her usual hiding places." She replied and jumped to her feet, "Being friends with her for so long, I kinda know where she might hide." The first place we checked was the pond she took me to on several occasions where she'd go to "clear her head", but there was no sign of her. We actually hit up every freaking park in the city, and there are _a lot _of parks with lakes, but still nothing. Quinn and I walked around for hours checking: in little ice cream shops Quinn said Britt would go sometimes, animal shelters, book stores, coffee shops, even the dance studios, but she was nowhere to be found! As the day wore on, I was beginning to lose hope. What if I never see her again? What if the last thing she ever heard me say was something I shouldn't have even said? What if she's in trouble? What if she's hurt? What if she's been taken? What if-

"Hello?" Quinn said as she answered her phone. I quickly turned to her with wide eyes and practically tried putting my ear on the other side of the phone to hear who she was talking to. She gave me a confused look and swatted me away as she turned away from me. "Okay babe, that'll be great! *pause*Yeah, she'll love that. *pause*Nope, nothing yet." She turned back to face me almost like she was surveying me. "Yeah, she's doing okay-" Once I knew that she was talking to Sam and about me I looked away and looked out at the city. We were still standing on the sidewalk with people bustling past, but I kept my eyes wandering, hoping, praying, that maybe I'd spot my blonde on the other side of the street when my eyes caught the sight of a flashing neon sign.

"We haven't checked in any bars." I mumbled and turned back to Quinn who was just now hanging up her phone.

"Huh?"

"Bars!" I gasped, "What if she's trying to drink it off? I mean, that's not really like her but I don't know! We've checked everywhere already; maybe she's at a bar!" I felt like I really struck gold with that idea but Quinn just shrugged and said let's look. For it being a Tuesday afternoon, I wasn't really surprised at how empty the places were. We hit up about four places but no one had seen Britt.

"Maybe she's home now?" Quinn offered after we left the fifth bar with no luck.

"Maybe.." I sighed as we started walking down the street again, "Just one more bar and we'll go back." I shrugged and nodded for the one across the street, "Let's try that one." I said and started running across the street so I wouldn't get hit by any cars with Quinn yelling something to me from behind but I couldn't really hear her as I opened the heavy door. I just assumed she was complaining about being tired and not me waiting for her.

"Hey, welcome to Franky's!" I tall bald man, I assume the bouncer, greeted. I gave him a nod as I walked into the dark smoky room. I looked around the place but only saw a few guys sitting at the bar talking while the bartender cleaned a glass and nodded along to whatever the two customers were saying.

"San, wait!" I heard Quinn say as I stepped closer to the bar and took in the bartender's facial features. His distinct jaw line, he's slim build, his smug grin, but what did it was that forearm tattoo; I've seen this guy before. "Santana, stop!" Before I knew it, I was leaning over the bar with fingers curled into his sweat stained t-shirt and my fist balled up, aiming right for his nose. Everything happened so quick, I didn't know what I was doing, but there was blood and there were busted knuckles. "Get off, Santana! Stop!" I kept hearing Quinn yell as slim arms tightened around my waist, but I saw red. "Let him go, Britt wouldn't want this!" She said and as soon as she mentioned the name, I instantly let the fucker go. Quinn was right, Brittany would not want me doing this no matter how that asshole made her feel. She'd say I'm better than bar fights and tell me that I should use my words and not my fists. I felt the bouncer direct both of us out as Quinn tried reasoning with the guy about not calling the cops on us. I guess the bouncer knew who I was and what was going on and sympathized with me considering the circumstances and in exchanged for my autograph, he wouldn't report it. As soon as we were outside, I was hit with the chilly breeze that made the cuts on my knuckles throb.

"Shit." I hissed and inspected my hand.

"Yeah, you're a dumbass." Quinn groaned as she pushed me ahead of her and far away from the bar. "What the hell were you thinking back there? You could've caused even more problems! He could press charges on you, you know that right?" I felt my body heat up with anger again, not at Quinn, but at how right she was.

"I wasn't thinking, that's just it." I muttered as we walked past a park we had already checked. "This shit is making me go crazy, Quinn. I have no idea where my fiancée is, none of our friends know where she it, _you _don't know where she is, what the fuck do I do? I just want her to come back to me, damnit! I need to talk to her and tell that I will fight, I will fight for her and for us and whatever! I'll do whatever she wants me to do, I just need her to come back to me!" I yelled not even giving a fuck about the people's facial expressions as they walked by. I didn't notice until now, but tears where streaming down my face and mixed with the pain in my hand and the frustration of not knowing where Britt is, I wanted to fucking break down. "I-I left her when she needed me most, Q, I pushed her away and made her think I was mad at her! I'm not Quinn, you know I could never be mad at her! I just-I didn't know how to react. I've never had to deal with something like this before, y-you know? And obviously, my shitty ass managers and public relation agents didn't know either or else they would've caught this before it happened! I should've protected her better than this, Q, I shouldn't have let this happen! But I did! A-A-And now people are out there saying horrible things about her and I can't do anything! They're going to call her a slut and whore and that's not true and it's going to break her a-and she doesn't deserve th-" My sentence was cut short by an open hand slap across my cheek. "What the fuck was that!" I yelled as I grabbed for my cheek trying to sooth the stinging feel she left me.

"I thought you needed to be slapped." She shrugged as she folded her arms over her chest. "Plus, you _did _give me permission to kick your ass..I just don't feel like hurting you any more than you are already doing to yourself."

"Well, shit!" I groaned and continued to rub at my cheek.

"Let me ask you something though, does this tape being released change your opinions of her?" She asked seriously.

"What?" I gasped, "Of course not." I answered and looked at her skeptically.

"What exactly did you say to her when you guys had your argument?" Quinn asked as she gestured for me to take a seat on the bench across from us. I looked to her with furrowed brows and shrugged.

"Stupid shit.." I muttered as I tried to remember what I had said to her. "I was a little drunk."

"Even better." Quinn answered quickly. I eyed her again skeptically, "Drunken mind speaks sober thoughts." I looked away and out at the lake really trying to remember.

"Uhm, the last thing we argued about was-" I hummed as I tried thinking back..

_"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? There's a video of you floating around on the internet for all of the whole world to see, and you're standing here defending the guy that made all that happen? Is there something I'm missing here? For all I know you could still be seeing him!"_

_"Oh, don't start that, Santana, you know that's not what's going on.."_

_"How the hell would I know? Shit, I didn't even know you had been with a guy since high school! Maybe that's why you're defending him!"_

_"Oh yeah, Santana, that's definitely what's going on here! I just got back from his house now actually. I was worried about where you were all night because I wanted to get home before you did so I could wash his scent off of me so you wouldn't get suspicious! Do you not know me at all?!"_

"Shit." I hissed as I brought my good hand to my forehead at the remembrance. "I accused her of cheating.."

"Yeah, I thought so." Quinn answered as she got comfortable on the wooden bench.

"You thought so?" I repeated, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It's a pattern you've got going." She shrugged nonchalantly, "You accuse the person you love of things you know they would never ever even think of doing. You ever think about why you do that?"

"Because I'm a fucked up person and I'm a bitch."

"Well, that's half right." She winked, "But really, Brittany's never given you any reason for you to believe that she'd cause you any pain like that when she already knows what you've been through. Why would you keep giving her the same treatment if you know, and there isn't a doubt in your mind, that she would ever hurt you?" I just stared at her, not really sure where she was going with this. But as always, she was right; this is a habit with me. "Don't you ever wonder why you always revert back to that person you were almost 4 years ago as soon as you assume something fishy is going on? Don't you ever think about why that happens?"

"I-I don't know, Quinn, it just happens.." I shrugged helplessly, "I try to stop myself from doing that, but I just-I do stupid things that she doesn't deserve but I do it anyway. I take it out on her.."

"You know what that's called, Santana?" She asked, her hazel eyes shining bright against the setting sun. "That's called transference."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're continuing to make her pay for things that she'd never do because of how you've been hurt before and that's what'll be the death of you both." Quinn answered. I didn't realize it, but hot tears were now streaming down my cheeks. "She's not Brooke, Santana."

"I know she's not.." I mumbled shamefully, "I can't help it, Quinn. Sometimes I'll be fine, we'll be fine, then something'll trigger it and then we're arguing and it's like no progress was ever made!"

"And you know what?" She asked as she placed her hand on my knee and brought my attention to her. "That is normal. You never dealt with your problem and if you've never dealt with it properly then how the hell are you supposed to heal from it? I know you tried to get some closure by meeting with Brooke a few years ago, but Brittany told me it didn't go well; therefore, you didn't get your closure." She said, "But most importantly, even after all this time, you never forgave Brooke for hurting you and _that's _what the underlining problem of all of this is." I just stared back at her wide eyed and speechless. I never thought of anything she was saying before. I just thought that if I loved Brittany as hard as I could then those bad habits would go away and all would be fine. But this shit Quinn was talking about? That was a whole different level that I had never been before.

"I know deep down in my heart that Brittany would never do anything like what Brooke did, but why can't the rest of me believe that too?" I choked out after a long pause.

"Because, you haven't forgiven the person who still makes you feel threatened like you do." Quinn answered knowingly. "Believe me, after I had Bella I wanted nothing to do with Noah and I thought that by moving out here that I'd be perfectly fine with moving on with my life without giving him a single thought. But I was wrong, every time I looked at Bella, I was reminded of him and the more I tried fighting him the more pain I caused for myself and any other guy, especially Sam, that tried to be with me. I just couldn't get over the hurt he put me through and I was afraid that if I let someone in again then they'd do the exact same thing, minus the baby. I thought if I put all the love I had into raising Bella then that love will counteract the pain, but it didn't. Forgiveness isn't for the other person, Santana, it's for you. Once I forgave Noah for everything, it was like I was a whole new person and the world seemed so much brighter. It was a complete weight off my shoulders and after that I could finally let myself be loved properly."

"So I should fly up to Baltimore, find Brooke, and tell her I forgive her and this will be fixed?" I asked but Quinn just snickered.

"Some people don't care if you forgive them or not, that's why I said forgiving some is for _you_." She replied, "You don't have to go anywhere. Hell, you can forgive her right here on this very bench! But it is really _believing_ what you're saying that does it. If you just say it just to say it then it won't work, you know what I mean?" She asked then looked down at her phone to check the time. "Shit, I need to get going but really think about this Santana. This is only the first part of fixing things, but once you forgive her then everything after this will be so much easier for you and Britt. I know there's this whole sex tape thing, but right now I think you should focus on fixing your relationship. If you've got her back and she's got yours, there's nothing the both of you can't get through." She said as she began to stand up and smooth out her sun dress. I stayed sitting there motionless just letting her words sink in.

"You know, Q, you're really damn smart." I said after gathering myself.

"Well thank you, I'm glad all that psychology homework from college paid off and I actually learned something!" She laughed. "Call me when you're home." She said and with that she pressed a kiss to the top of my head and walked away.

I don't know how long I stayed sitting there but I was really taking in everything Quinn said. She made good points and she was right about a lot of things; it was shocking how right she was! I never realized how much Quinn and I had in common. Yeah, her story was different from mine considering she had a baby by the guy, but she was still hurt nonetheless. But seeing how she is now, I would've never guessed! I would've never thought she'd put guys through the same things I have with Brittany because of how fucked up a past relationship was. But she was right, if I wanted to keep Britt in my life and stop these bad habits of mine, something has to be done.

_2 Hours Later_

Quinn was right, it was like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders. It was like I saw everything in a new light! Birds were chirping and kids were running around the way laughing and playing and the sky was a beautiful mix of blues and reds and oranges. Everything seemed so much more beautiful and all because of forgiving. You know, I accept the fact that what Brooke did to me was painful, but like me taking out what hurts me on Brittany, she was just doing the same to me. She's got her own issues that she hasn't tried to resolve and that's why she acted the way she did, and you know what? I forgive her for that. I forgive her for treating me like shit. I forgive her for cheating on me. I forgive her for all the horribly nasty things she's said to me. I forgive her for the way she made me feel. But most importantly I forgive her. I forgive Brooke, I forgive her for everything.

With a smile on my face I walked back to the apartment where I saw Jenna's white Prius drive past me. I knew it was her but I didn't really think anything of it considering she _did _live down the street and it's normal to see her drive by. I shrugged and hurried upstairs remember what Quinn had said, that maybe Britt would be here by now. When I reached our apartment, there was still no sign of the blonde, but what I_ did _notice was the window to the fire escape was opened. Hoping and praying that there wasn't a fucking burglar in my home right now I checked the rooms for any intruders before poking my head out of the window. As soon as I heard the music playing, I climbed out as quickly as I could and ascended the ladder, wanting to climb up fast but also not wanting to fall to my death. Just as I reached the top of the roof I let out a breath that I had probably been holding in all damn day as I watched the love of my life twirl about effortlessly. I slowly pulled myself over the edge still watching her toned legs strain at the spins and jumps and how her blonde hair moved so freely against the breeze. I was so captivated by her that I didn't realize she had stopped dancing and hopped up on to the concrete wall the lined the roof and began walking it like a tightrope. All of a sudden, my heart raced and my body moved before I could even process what was going on. I ran to her but also not wanting to frighten her and make her fall accidently, I slowed down and brought attention to myself so she'd know that I was here now, in many more ways than one.

"I found you." I breathed out. She spun around on the tips of her toes to face me and smiled sweetly.

"You did." She answered as she turned back to walk the edge of the roof. My heart raced with each step she took and I wanted nothing more that to pull her down from there and tell her how much she was scaring me, but I could only picture very bad outcomes. I looked back up at her walking and let the tears fall freely.

"Baby, please, _please_, don't jump."

* * *

A/N the song was Anyone Else But You by Moldy Peaches

P.S DON'T HATE ME PLEASE, I WOULD NEVER HURT OUR BABIES..TRUST ME!


	26. Chapter 26 Answers

CHAPTER 26

"Thanks for driving, Jenna, I would've offered but Santana usually drives." I replied as I hopped out of her little white Prius then ducked down to look at her with a big grin. "I really appreciate everything you've done today. It was really cool of you to keep me company considering I don't know much about being a celebrity yet. I guess I was pretty lucky running into you at the jewelry shop."

"Yeah, thanks again for helping me pick out that necklace for my mom, she's gunna love it! But really, it was no problem at all." She nodded confidently, "You've helped me with my boyfriend problems a few times so it's only fair to help you out as well."

"True." I nodded, "I'm just relieved that we got a lot of things sorted out today." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I just hope San will be okay with me meeting with them instead of her."

"Well, considering she hasn't called for me all day, not even a text, I'm pretty sure she forgot about it." Jenna nodded, "But I don't think she'd mind, I've worked for her long enough to kind of guess what her opinions might be and I think you've made excellent decisions in how to handle this. Plus with the new people she replaced the previous managers and PR reps with; I think there will be way less static from the media so that helps too. This new team she formed really knows what they're doing; at least that's what their transcripts say so hopefully we can get this under control. Not saying you both won't be in the talks for a while, but it will definitely be a little quieter."

"You're right," I replied with a nod. "Thanks again Jenna , I'll be sure to tell San to give you a raise or something!" I joked then gave her one last wave as I spun back around to face the many steps of our apartment building. I stared up at the steps, my neck craning back to take in the entire view of the building. I never realized how tall it was or how high we lived; it had to be at least 80 floors. The apartment I shared with Quinn only had 6 floors so it was definitely a big switch. I let my eyes carry back down the building to the glass front doors and let out a calming sigh before walking up the steps. I waved to the doorman as he held open the door for me then quickly slipped into an unoccupied elevator and leaned against one of the walls, trying to get these nerves that had come out of nowhere under control. What if San's up there waiting for me? What if she's really upset with me because I've been gone all day? What if I've made things even worse than they already are? I kept trying to think of what I'd say when I finally see her, but nothing good came to mind. I just really wish she isn't too angry. I know she can hold a grudge and though she's never done it to me, I know it can happen. The door bell chimed signaling the top floor, breaking me out of my thoughts. I swallowed thickly and began my walk towards our front door. I nervously unlocked the bolts and twisted the knob, preparing for the worse, but to my surprise the living room was empty.

"Santana?" I called out as I looked around the apartment, but no one answered. Everything looked just as I had left it, untouched. Picking up my phone that I had left on the coffee table earlier that morning, I went to call her only to find that my phone was dead; typical since I left uncharged all night. I walked around the apartment not really sure of what to do; I wanted to talk with her but at the same time I was scared of what she'd say considering I've been gone without telling her and I was the one who tried calling off the wedding out of frustration. I cursed myself for being so dumb and thinking that leaving my phone would be a good idea; she was probably out looking for me or worse, thinking that I really didn't want to marry her anymore and I was gone. I felt the tears welling in my eyes but I blinked them away; San knew I wouldn't give up on us that easily. Realizing that the only thing I could do right now is wait, I changed into some shorts and a loose fitting top before climbing out of the window to the fire escape. I only just found what it lead to about a week ago, but it's quickly become one of my favorite places to dance. Something about dancing around so high off the ground made all my problems seems so small and at a time like this, that's exactly what I needed. With my ipod dock under one arm and a blanket thrown over my shoulder, I climbed up the ladder and swung my leg over the ledge. At first I spread the blanket down and laid back on it comfortably, allowing myself to watch the clouds drift on by. It was relaxing, but it still didn't help calm my nerves so I pushed myself up and began twirling about carelessly to the music in hopes to work off some of those jitters. I couldn't really tell how long I was dancing, but I had really worked up a sweat. I slowed my movements and hopped up on the ledge and began walking it as if it was a balance beam. Though I can be a total klutz sometimes, thanks to my many years of gymnastics, being up on here wasn't really a hard task. I placed one foot in front of the other with my arms out keeping my posture perfect and my eyes set on the skyline and started walking back and forth with ease. As soon as I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the ladder, I knew I was no longer alone and the time for explanations had finally arrived.

"I found you." I heard her say quietly, and by the softness in her voice, it was like she wasn't trying to scare me or something. I didn't realize how much I missed the sound of her voice and it made me smile just hearing it in such a tone compared to all the yelling we've been doing lately. Overwhelmed by happiness, I spun on the tips of my toes to show her a gleaming smile.

"You did." I answered in my normal tone, but as soon as I saw her I quickly turned back around. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was in a messy bun, even her outfit was subpar which is _so_ unlike her. She looked beat. I instantly felt bad because I knew I had to be the reason behind why she looked like that. I took a few more steps, just trying to walk out my guilt and quickly think up something to say until she spoke again.

"Baby, please, _please_, don't jump."

_Santana's POV_

She stopped walking her concrete tightrope and faced me again with her brow quirked and her blonde hair softly tousling against the light Spring breeze. I felt my chest tighten and the palms of my hands get disgustingly clammy as I watched her every move like a hawk.

"Jump?" She asked quizzically with her nose scrunching up in that cute way it does when she's confused.

"Yes, baby, _please_ just get down from there." I begged shamelessly, "Come back to me, Britt, please.." I held my hands out for her to take as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed and 'O' as she nodded quickly and took my hands before stepping off the ledge. As soon as both of her feet touched the gravel, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her shoulders, and nuzzled in against her neck. "D-D-Don't ever scare me like that again." I sobbed into her shoulder as I felt her hands run up my back and press against my shoulder blades.

"I-I would never do _that _to you, San, never." She stammered after a long pause and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I clung to her even tighter, not wanting to let go, afraid that if I did she could be gone again. "I didn't mean to scare you, honey, I'm sorry." She cooed and continued to rub at my back and kiss my hair until my sobbing slowed and my breathing even out. "I didn't mean to make you think I was going to do _that_, I wouldn't ever.." I pulled my head back from her neck to look up at her trying to smile down at me. Even though her eyes were now red and watery and her nose was beginning to redden again from the tears, she never looked prettier. I loosened my hold on her a little more so I could take in her appearance. She didn't look like she had been kidnapped, no bruises or cuts where she could've been hurt, she even had an acceptable outfit on while I'm here looking like I got dressed in the dark. She looked fine compared to me. "You wanna sit down for a second?" She asked lightly, "You look a little shaken up.." I blinked away the tears and let her direct me far away from the edge of the roof to sit down on this blanket she had laid out. It wasn't until I had sat down cross legged and had gotten over the initial shock of thinking she was going to jump that I realized that we were sitting on a blanket. I looked down at bedspread sadly then looked back up at her to see that she was already giving me a weak smile, but none of us spoke. We just sat there in silence. I had questions, she had questions, but we were both in dire need of answers.

"You didn't have to sleep up here.." I sighed, finally finding the silence between us unbearable. "You could've said something to me, I could've left if you were that uncomfortable. I could've stayed at a hotel or something or with Quinn, _maybe_, but y-you didn't have to sleep on the ro-" I stopped mid sentence when I looked up to see her snickering. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't sleep on the roof, San, I slept in our bed." She answered innocently.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, "No, you were gone. I-I went to talk to you on the couch and you weren't there, you left your phone and everything, Britt, you weren't home.." I rambled trying to recollect what happened last night. "Yeah, I checked all the rooms, y-you weren't there.."

"You're right, I wasn't, I went out for a bit." She replied guiltily as she stared down at her fumbling hands then looked back up at me, "But I came right back. You were asleep on the couch so I just took the bed. I mean, I thought about moving you but then I didn't know if you were still mad at me so I didn't want to make things worse.."

"Wait, what?" I asked in a panic, "Where did you go then for almost three hours, because that's how long I was up looking for you?" She pressed her lips together solemnly then let out a sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry..I was just really worried about you.." I replied seeing that my concerned tone could be mistaken for something else. "It's not like you to leave in the middle of the night, alone."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried..I just-I couldn't sleep." She answered, "I always found it calming to walk the city, you know? That's all I did..oh, and I had some really awesome cake."

"Cake?" I asked with my brows furrowing. I'm here worrying about where she was all night, worried that she could've gotten mugged or something and she's out there having dessert? What?

"Yeah!" She answered cheerfully, "I'll take you there one day."

_May 3__rd__, 2016; 1:25am_

"Miss Pierce, you're out earlier than usual." The doorman greeted me as I approached the entrance of the lobby.

"Yeah, I've got a sweet tooth." I lied with a believable smile.

"Ah, well bring me back something!" He joked with a beaming grin. I giggled at how happy he always was; something I wish I was right about now, but I didn't want to marsh his mellows so instead I just smiled.

"I'll bring you back whatever kind of dessert you want if you do me a favor.." I replied. His smile faltered a bit as he quirked a brow.

"What kind of favor?" He asked with his forehead wrinkling.

"If Santana comes down here, you never saw me, okay?" I asked and waited patiently for his head to nod. "Alright, cool." I smiled then spun away from him before looking back over my shoulder, "Any dessert in particular?"

"Whatever you decide is just fine with me, Miss Pierce." He answered. I smiled back then nodded before walking out to the streets of the city. It wasn't really like me to be out at such a late time, especially by myself, but I couldn't stay in there. I couldn't bear the pain I caused Santana and I couldn't bear not knowing what to do. I felt so helpless about everything and I hated it. I don't know how long I was there for, but I slipped into a diner that I'd never been to before and ordered about every dessert they had listed. As the older woman wobbled over to me holding a tray filled with different cakes and pies and ice creams, I instantly thought of Bella and how much she'd love this. I sat there for a long time just thinking about everything and possible ways to fix it, but that was just too much to take on in one sitting.

Not realizing that my eyes were bigger than my stomach, I had the woman box up the rest and left her a big tip before making my way back to the apartment wielding a take-out bag filled with about 4 containers of slices of cake I hadn't even touched yet. I couldn't really tell what time it was since I didn't have my phone again, but I assumed quite a few hours had passed. Though the city never sleeps, there_ is_ a point during the night where the streets aren't as crowded and I think that's what time it is now. On my way back, I passed this one man who was leaned up against a building, his matted haired dog curled up next to him, and his clothes all a tattered mess. My heart always broke for the homeless, especially when they had a pet. I just thought about all the stories I've read in magazines about how some would offer their pet food before feeding themselves. I slowed my walk as I neared him.

"Do you like chocolate?" I asked, gaining the attention of the homeless man. He didn't say anything at first, the only other movement being the dog's head popping up to look at me too. I began to open up my take-out bag and grab for the container marked chocolate cake. "Everyone likes chocolate." I shrugged as I leaned down and handed him the container without waiting for a reply. "But not dogs, I don't think they're allowed to eat chocolate, it makes their stomachs hurt." Then man looked down at the container then back up at me with a small grin creeping up on his cracked lips. I returned the smile and gestured for the dog. "What's her name?" I asked clearly seeing it was in fact a female.

"Charlie." He answered as he set a chunky hand on the dog's head and scratching at her scalp. The dog burrowed in against his hand lovingly as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, I've always loved that name for a girl." I answered happily then smiled down at the dog before turning to leave. "Enjoy your cake!" I waved and proceeded to walk away.

"Oh, miss?" I heard him call out in a raspy voice. I spun back around with raised brows. "Thank you." He said and lifted the container I had given him, "You're right, everyone loves chocolate." I giggled and waved before going back to head home. Just seeing that man instantly reminded me that there are so many more things that could go wrong in life and no matter how you might feel; someone out there has always got it worse than you. But what really makes the difference is how you let it affect you, _if _you even _let _it affect you.

"Miss Pierce, you're back!" The doorman greeted as he held the door open for me.

"I am, I feel like I need to brush my teeth a million times from all that sugar." I teased, "Did-uhm-"

"She did." He nodded already knowing what I was going to ask, "Probably about 10 minutes after you left." My eyes widened at that because when I went back into the bedroom to change, she was dead asleep. "Don't worry, I told her I hadn't seen you. I heard her call Miss Fabray though, she was very frantic." I nodded and handed over the bag of desserts with a smile.

"Thanks." I said and made my way back upstairs, preparing myself for a very worried Santana, but instead I was met with her fast asleep again, this time on the couch hugging my pillow and wrapped in the blanket I tried sleeping with earlier. Though I was supposed to be mad at her, I couldn't help the grin that made it to my lips at seeing her cuddling with a pillow. I thought about joining her on the couch or carrying her back to bed, but I decided against it and just sat in front of her on the ground. I took in how soft her lips looked and the smoothness of her skin, the way her shallow breathing could almost put me to sleep, the tousled look of her brunette locks, and thought that no matter what I say to her when I'm angry and vice versa, this face, I could never stop loving it. I could never stop loving her and no sex tape is going to get between that. I ran my hand up her arm until I reached the throw blanket that hand gathered at her waist and hauled it up over her shoulders then leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead before getting up and walking to the bedroom to get what would only end up being four hours of sleep. I awoke around the usual time I'd be awake on a Tuesday and got dressed quietly before exiting the room seeing that Santana was still fast asleep. I looked to my phone sitting just in front of the sleeping brunette and contemplated whether or not I should take it with me, but deciding that we might need a little space from each other, I left it and walked back out to the city to clear my mind.

_Present Time, Santana's POV; _

"I didn't mean to make you worried, San, I just-I couldn't sleep a-and I think I just needed to get out for a bit to, you know, think about things.."

"I understand." I replied feeling a pang in my chest. _Things_ she said, she had to think about _things_. She could've been talking about the sex tape, she could've been talking about people's opinions of her, she could've been talking about our parents, but _things_? I automatically thought of the worse. It hurt me to imagine what those things might be, afraid to think that one of them might be realizing she really doesn't want to be with me anymore. I couldn't blame her though. After all the things I've put her through, why _would _she want to be with me? I swallowed back a very familiar lump in my throat hoping that I wouldn't start crying again; I think I've done enough of that for one day. I stared down at my engagement ring and closed my eyes tightly. "D-Do you still want this, Britt?" I asked, my whole body shaking with nerves, but I couldn't bring myself to look over at her. "Do you still want us?" She didn't say anything for a long time and every second longer she took to answer was like another stab in the heart. I shouldn't have even asked, her taking so long to reply was an answer enough. I couldn't take it any longer; I just had to stop this. "Th-That's fine, I get it and if that's what it takes to make you happy again then I'm okay with that. It would be just my luck after everything's that happened today, but that's okay. You're my main priority and if this is what you want then okay. If you don't want to marry me anymore then th-th-that's okay." I rambled, close to tears again, repeating over and over how this was _okay _but I think I was trying to convince myself more than anything. "I-I can organize a place for you to live because I can't really move out. You can take whatever you want-" I hastily moved from the blanket and started walking towards the ladder, not wanting her to see me breakdown.

"San, wait." She called out, her voice cracking at the last word.

"Please, Britt, you don't have to give your reasons..I-I think I can use my imagination."I choked out as I felt her cool fingers wrap around my wrist, spinning me back around to face her. I kept my eyes closed though; I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. I felt her hands move up to cup my cheeks and just her touch seemed to ease my nerves. Just a little bit though.

"Santana, look at me." She said softly. I did as I was told and looked up at the brightest pair of blue eyes. "You'll be using your imagination for more than that if you think letting you go is my decision." She replied with the shake of her head.

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" I asked shakily but she just laughed and dropped her hands from my cheeks.

"Baby, I'm trying to say I'll _always_ want to marry you." She sighed then tugged me into a warm hug. "_You're_ what makes me happy, so you can't leave me and I sure as hell won't leave you."

"Really?" I gasped feeling the guilt I had for making her so sad slowly get overtaken by happiness, "But I-I said some really shitty things to you last night. I mean, what I said about my parents being right, Britt, that-I didn't-"She cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips, still smiling so brightly.

"Honey, I know you didn't mean it." She replied and kept her arms snug around my shoulders, "Just like how I didn't mean it what I said that we shouldn't get married.."

"I'm sorry, for saying all that stuff, it was so stupid of me a-and you didn't need me adding to what you were already going through.." I mumbled, but all she did was smile brightly and wipe away my tears.

"I know, San, you've got a special way of handling things but that's okay." She said softly, "I said some things too, well did things really, and I'm sorry for that. It wasn't the right thing to do considering we were_ both_ pretty lost. It was silly for both of us to act the way we did towards each other.." We pulled each other back in for another tight hug and a few kisses before there was another long pause again.

"So the wedding is still on?" I asked shyly as she pulled away from me.

"Always on." With that, a smile spread across my whole face. I don't think I've ever been so freaking happy in all my life, well besides when Britt said yes, but still. "San, are you crying?" She giggled as I buried my face in her shoulder just inhaling her scent. I didn't realize I was until I pulled away and saw the wet patches on her shirt.

"Happy tears, B." I muttered trying to wipe at my tears embarrassingly, "God, I love you."

"I love you too, San." She replied against my lips as I pressed a kiss to hers, "I hate fighting with you."

"Oh, it's the worse feeling ever." I replied knowingly, "But you know what? You don't have to worry about me ever trying to fight with you over the same thing ever again. While I was out looking for you with Quinn, she got me thinking about stuff, she's actually very smart, but that's beside the point." I rambled shaking my head, "She helped me realize why I kept putting us through the same thing over and over, and I did a lot of thinking too and it won't ever happen again.."

"What did she do? Hypnotize you?" She asked innocently. It was cute the way she leaned in, her eyes flickering between mine as she anxiously awaited an answer.

"No, babe, she didn't hypnotize me." I snickered, "She got me to really think about transference and it made me realize that I was doing that to you because I never fully dealt with my issues with Brooke and by forgiving her, I have. It's over. That part of my life is really done with now and B, it feels really good. It's like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders! I'm almost angry that I haven't done this earlier."

"Oh San, that's great! I'm so proud of you, babe. I know how hard it is for you to do something like that, but you did it and you're going to be okay now!" She rambled clearly excited about my realization. She engulfed me in another bear hug and lifted me off the ground slightly all while pressing kisses to my cheeks. "I wish I would've know that that's what it took, I would've done something.."

"_We're _going to be okay now," I corrected as she set me back down, "And baby, you've helped me enough. You'll never know how much you've truly helped me, but what happened today, that was something I had to do all on my own, Quinn just made me realize it. So me and you, our relationship is going to be on a whole new level of awesome." She just giggled and smiled that same goofy grin.

"See? We _can _do important things without each other." She said as she bounced a little on her toes, "I mean, it's nice doing things together all the time but I think it's good that we can still be our own person." I quirked my brow at that, not really following where she was going. She must've caught on because she shook her head and tried to start again. "You're not the only one that's been working hard at fixing things today."

"What do you mean, Britt?" I asked clearly confused but she just smiled down at her feet.

"I took care of everything, San, you'd be so proud." She answered as she finally looked back up at me with a beaming grin.

"I don't get it..you took care of what?" I answered skeptically, but all she did was smile that same goofy grin that I've grown to love so much.

_Earlier That Day;_

"So, Miss Pierce, from what you've told us so far, you _were_ knowledgeable about the recording of this tape, correct?" Attorney, Peter Taylors, asked as he leaned back in his big leather chair.

"Yes, that's correct." I answered, trying hard to keep the nervous from rattling my voice box.

"And like you said, this tape was meant to be something private kept between just you and this former boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes." I answered again confidently.

"And there wasn't any type of conversation between the two of you before it was released?"

"No."

"Okay." He said as she began scribbling down on the notepad kept on top of his desk. "I understand that this tape being leaked is a complete violation of your privacy and should be kept from circulating any further. With that said, I can see two ways to solving this problem." He began as he pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose then ran his hand through his graying hair before resting it beneath his chin. "We can go after the main company that's distributing the tape and file charges against them for not requesting your permission before the distribution. I don't think we will be able to take down the video indefinitely because, you know how the internet works, once something's out there it's really hard to get back, but cutting off the main source is a good start and hopefully that'll keep it from spreading." I nodded along with what he was saying; it was something the other lawyers I met with today recommended as well. "We can also go after your former boyfriend and file for injunctive relief immediately, that way no matter what the judge's verdict is, your ex will not be allowed to continue to push the video and if he tests us he will suffer the consequences and be held in contempt of court." I pressed my lips together and tried hard to concentrate on everything he was telling me, but out of all the lawyers I met with today, he sort of spoke more my language. I mean, he still threw in some words I didn't quite understand, but he was quick to translate for me.

"Huh, no one else brought up that last part you said about the injunctive relief." I replied, "I think that's a really good idea."

"I do too, especially when something so intimate is involved." He nodded. We spoke for another 20 more minutes about what else could be done then we were both up and shaking hands before he lead me back out to the lobby.

"Thank you, again, Mister Taylors." I replied as I gave him another handshake. "I really appreciate everything."

"Not a problem, Miss Pierce, we'll keep in touch." He said politely then spun back around to head back to his office. Once he was far enough, I let my tensed shoulders drop.

"How'd this one go?" Jenna asked as she pushed herself up from the arm chair. I turned to her and smiled.

"I think we've got a winner." I answered, "He brought up a few things the other lawyers didn't so I really think we'll go with him, of course, San's going to have to meet with him too. Just to, you know, double check.." Jenna nodded knowingly.

"Well, she _did _list him as one of her top 5 go-to lawyers." She shrugged as she pulled out her phone to scroll through the schedule Santana was supposed to be following. "Good thing we ran into each other though, it seems like Miss Lopez forgot all about these meetings she scheduled with them." I took my bottom lip between my teeth and pouted just thinking about what Santana could be doing right now.

"I should've left a note or something." I grumbled as Jenna and I walked out the building to the garage where she parked. Out of frustration, I left my phone on purpose. I knew if I kept it with me, I'd be tempted to call Santana or she'd be looking for me nonstop, but I had to do this. I had to show her that I can handle things too, that she doesn't have to carry all the weight, I'm just as capable. But I know it was a little selfish of me to do that knowing how worried she can get. I guess I was just being spiteful because she didn't tell me where she was all night yesterday.

"Yeah, that would've been a good idea." Jenna answered lightly, "I'm surprised there isn't a S.W.A.T team out looking for you right now, you really should've told a least _one _person where you were."

"I did.." I shrugged and looked over to her as she beeped her car unlocked, "Not my fault she hasn't called you and asked, I'm sure that's what she's doing anyway, calling everyone I know checking to see if they've seen me. That's what I did at least.."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jenna chuckled and slid into the car. "Well, that was the last of the meetings today. Do you still want me to hide you?" I snorted at that and shook my head with a smile.

"I think I should go home now, hopefully she's home and isn't too pissed." Jenna nodded and started the car. The ride was quiet, not an awkward quiet, at least not for me, but that maybe have to do with how loud my thoughts were. I thought back to what each of the lawyers recommended and somehow, knowing that there were answers to this problem eased my nerves a little. I know I'd still have to deal with the repercussions and the media, but I really feel confident now. I mean, of course I'm still scared of what people are thinking about me but I can't let that control my life. People will _always _talk, good or bad. I can get through this and I'm about a million percent sure that Santana will be with me the whole way. At least, I hope so. With the way things went last night and the words that were said, I'm not really sure what we are right now. I just know that at least one of our big problems is on the way to being fixed. Before I knew it, we were pulling up to me and San's apartment building.

_Present Time, Brittany's POV;_

I waited anxiously for; I don't even know what, something! But she just stared wide eyed at me like she'd seen a ghost. I was already a little hesitant about telling her that I had went to _her _meetings for her, but seeing as she's completely frozen has me even more worried.

"Crap, I knew I should've waited.." I huffed guiltily, "I was just trying to help and show you I could handle things on my own too, but I guess I should've started off slow. Like maybe cooking dinner by myself without burning down the house, or maybe paying some of the bills on my own instead of just giving the money to you? I don't know, but nothing's set, you can always go an-" I was cut off by soft full lips pressing into my own, effectively shutting me up. My eyes fluttered close as my arms found their way around her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss until she was pulling back with a smile.

"Words can't express how much I love you right now." She sighed happily; her eyes half lidded and a half smirk still present on her lips.

"Wait, you're okay with me meeting them?" I asked timidly.

"Of course I am!" She nodded sternly, "If we're going to be married, we've got to learn how to work as a team even if we're not together physically. You know what I mean?" I nodded a little but she could tell I was a little lost. "I'm perfectly fine with you meeting with the lawyers without me, especially since I scheduled to meet with them to discuss things that deal with _you,_ because you were still keeping us in mind. You know? This is a partnership and if we can't depend on each other when it's needed then we won't make it. So I'm very proud that at least one of us still had our head in the game and was thinking about other important things that are going to affect us. Unlike me, I've been running all over the world looking for you," My smile faltered a little bit at that, but she cupped my chin and tilted my head back up revealing a loving smile, "You didn't let one thing totally take over, you still pushed through and got stuff done, and I'm so proud of you for that."

"You are?" I asked feeling my chest tighten with happiness as a smile spread across my face. All this time I've been so worried about what she'd say when I told her, come to find out she's totally cool with it!

"So proud, babe." She grinned and pressed another soft kiss to my lips. "It's kind of hot actually, how you said you were trying to act all professional with those lawyers." She added with that special glint in her eyes. I smiled down at my feet bashfully until she set her hands on my hips then nodded towards the ladder, "Now how's about we got off this roof and head back inside so I can show you just how proud I am of you?" She asked, her voice dropping low to my favorite husky tone while she licked at her lips seductively. Suddenly my skin was on fire and there was a new ache between my legs that was just begging to be tended to. She looked up at me through her long lashes then quirked her brow. "What do you say?"

"I-uhhh-I.." I stammered at a loss for words, but San just giggled and grabbed on to my hand.

"Come on, Stutters." She teased and led me to the ladder. "You can think about it on the way down.."

"San!" I snickered, but she just spun back around with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" She laughed, "That was just coincidence.." Once we shared a few more quick kisses, we pulled ourselves away from each other long enough to make it down the ladder and get safely inside before we were once again lip locked. Hands were roaming all over one another's bodies while kisses were sloppily exchanged. "I've missed you so much today.." She whispered as her lips brushed past my ear.

"Me too." I replied as I ran my hands up her back. At some point, she had me pinned against the kitchen counter, her hands planted firmly behind me, as she flicked her tongue at my pulse point and started to trail kisses down my neck. "Mm, San.." I sighed when she slipped a thigh between my legs, effectively hitting my throbbing bundle of nerves. I let out a shaky breath at the feeling and rolled my head back, allowing more skin for her to lavish. She continued to alternate between licking and sucking, until she kissed her way across my jaw and planted one last searing kiss to my lips.

"Bedroom?" She asked, somewhat out of breath. With the way she was pressing into me and how hot she was making me feel, there was definitely no time for that. I quickly shook my head and went to hoist her up, but she stopped my hands and slowly shook her head before kneeling down. She ran her hands down my sides as she continued to look up at me with the same smirk then hooked her fingers in the waistband of my shorts and began tugging them down. Her eyes only left mine briefly when she slipped off my ruined panties, flinging the material to the side along with my discarded shorts, and started kissing at my thighs and my hipbones. I closed my eyes, too freaking turned on to blink and half tempted to just straddle her face, but I felt her hands slowly gliding up my legs, her hands caressing my calves then up to my thighs then up to my sides were she went and pushed up my tank top and threw it to the side with my other clothes. She went to work kissing at my stomach while her hands found my breasts and began kneading them.

"Uhh-San, mm-" I sighed when I felt her mouth close around my nipple, flicking her tongue at the nub, alternating between the two making sure there was equal treatment. My hands tangled into her hair as she continued her attack, but where I needed her mouth to be right about now before I explode was a little further south. "Babe.." I groaned impatiently as I involuntarily bucked my hips into her, but she just snickered and leaned up to capture my lips as her hand went straight for my center. My lips parted at the feeling, but no sound came out, instead all I could do was suck in a quick breath of air. Her fingers began circling my clit and each time she applied a little pressure, a new squeak would find its way out of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to me, wanting to be as close as possible.

"So wet, B.." She mumbled against my lips. I let out another sigh and started to rock against her. She smirked and quickened her pace a little as our kisses turned wet and sloppy. My hands left her hair and went straight for her ass as she entered me and started thrusting behind her furiously working hand.

"So good, babe, so-" I whined as she kept her steady pace and continued to kiss at my neck and jaw. I felt my walls tightening around her the faster she went and with the extra oomf she was putting behind her thrusts, I was going to be coming in no time. We were panting; our breath mixing as sweat started to collect on her brow and a streak down my chest. "So close, d-don't stop.." I moaned repeatedly as I gripped hard on her ass and helped her push into me.

"Let it go, baby." She husked and just the sound of her voice was enough to throw me off the edge. I felt my knees buckling, but she wrapped her free arm around my waist and held on to me tightly as I came down from my high.

"So good." I panted as I dropped my head to her shoulder pressing kisses to her skin all while trying to catch my breath. Thanks to my awesome stamina, I was only down for the count for about a minute or so before I was lifting her up on me, switching our positions, and setting her on the counter while I stood between her legs.

"I love when you do that," She groaned and set her hands on my hips.

"My turn." I winked and started undressing her then kissed my way down her chest, spending lots of time on her breasts which I just love so much, before I lowered myself to taste her.

"Ohh, fuck.." She moaned as I flattened my tongue and licked my way up then closed my mouth on her sensitive nub and sucked hard. Her hands tangled into my hair as her nails dug into my scalp while I swirled my tongue around her clit, alternating between kissing and licking. I peeked up at her to see her chest rising and falling with each shaky breath she took. Her thighs started to close on me, which I took as a good sign, as I pushed my tongue in her. "B-Britt!" She squeaked as I curled my hands around her thighs to keep them spread and continued my assault. If I thought _I _was wet, she was soaked, and the more I attempted to lap up all her juices, the more would leak out. Some even dribbled down my chin, but I couldn't stop until I got her off and she was gasping for air. I took one last peek up at her before closing my eyes then let my tongue do all the work. "Holy fucking, babe, so good-" She cried and rocked against my tongue. I started to feel her clenching around me, so I quickly pulled away and reentered her with two fingers. Her ankles hooked around my waist as I leaned into her, kissing at her neck, all while my hand was pumping in her.

"Come on, baby.." I cooed as I felt her tightening around my fingers. I kissed more at her neck and whispered sweet nothings until she let out a final shriek and she was clinging to me as she came down. I held her close while she evened out her breathing, smiling goofily that we just had sex on the kitchen counter. She pulled away from my neck and grinned lazily up at me.

"I love make up sex." She said breathlessly. I giggled and brushed the matted hair away from her eyes, "I fucking love you."

"I love _fucking _you." I smirked to which her eyes widened at my surprising word choice, "And I also love you too." She leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"So all is forgiven?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Definitely." I winked then shrugged casually as I helped her down from the counter, "I mean, who else could fuck you like that?"

"Oh my- Brittany!" She laughed, shocked by my bluntness, but I just shrugged again and swatted at her ass as she bent down to pick up our clothes. "That's two times in a row! We're getting _you _a swear jar, Miss Potty Mouth!"

_1 Hour Later;_

"God, finally!" Quinn groaned as she picked up on the second ring, "I've been waiting forever! When I said call me when you get home, I meant like right when you got in the door. Never mind, what's up? What happened? Was she there? Is everything okay? Are you two still getting-"

"Q, it's Brittany.." I interrupted her rambling with a giggle.

"Ohh.." She stopped, "I-uhh-oh..why are you using Santana's phone?"

"Mine's dead.." I shrugged as I took a seat in the recliner.

"Right, so you really put that girl through some crazy worrying today, it was kinda funny how she was acting, but not funny at the same time." Quinn chuckled, "Are you guys okay now? Did you do all your heartfelt make up talk?"

"Mhm, everything's good again." I replied, "Well, I'm sure we still have things to work out but our relationship is good and now we can take on this whole sex tape thing together. Most importantly, we're still getting married. I told her what I've done all day, which I'll tell you later, and she told me what she did all day, but what I was really calling for was to thank you."

"Huh? Thank me?"

"Yeah, San told me that you were with her helping to look for me and you had one of your super smart Quinn talks with her and I can already tell it's really changed her. It's a good change though, and I just wanted to say thank you. I know you two have a special type of friendship and sometimes you guys say really mean things to each other, which still confuses me, but I know deep down you guys care a lot about each other and I-I just love that my two favorite ladies get along so well."

"Britt.."

"Wait, I'm still going!" I cut in, "It's really cool that she can relate to you on these levels that I can't, you know? Like with this whole transparence thing she was telling me about-"

"Transference."

"Yeah, that!" I giggled, "See? I would've never known about that and though I try to help as much as I can, sometimes I'm at a loss. That's why I'm really thankful that she has you too, you've helped fix her in a way that I didn't even know about. So really, Q, thanks."

"That's what friends are for, right?" She said and I could practically hear her grinning angelically. "And you know she can be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes, but I know you love her and she loves you and I love the both of you so of course I'd do anything to keep you guys happy. You're all the family I've got besides Sam and Bella, so there's nothing I won't do to keep us all together."

"Awh Quinn, I love you too." I cooed, "You're such a good _not really_ sister, I wish I could hug you right now!" I laughed as I heard her giggle on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later!" She teased then we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I let out a happy sigh as I looked over to Santana who was curled up on the other couch in a pair of workout shorts and one of my shirts with a content smile on her face. It was only about 5:20pm but with all our makeup rounds of Uno and how she didn't really get that much sleep last night, she must really be worn out. I pushed myself up off the recliner and wiggled my way in behind her then wrapped my arm around her waist. I felt her nuzzle into me as her hands over lapped mine while I buried my face in her hair.

"Who were you talking to, B?" She asked sleepily as she shuffled around to face me with her eyes closed.

"Just Quinn." I replied, bringing up my hand to brush away some of her bangs that had fallen in her eyes.

"Ohh.." She nodded lazily then set her forehead on my chest, "She's a good friend."

"She really is." I answered with a smile, "You wanna move to the bed?"

"Uh-uh." She hummed and wrapped her arms around me, "I like it riiiight here.."

"Okay, we'll stay here until you wake up then." I giggled softly then set my chin on top of her head and hugged her close. She didn't speak for awhile so I just assumed that she had fallen back asleep, but she picked up her head and pressed her lips to my jaw one last time.

"We're getting married tomorrow, Britt.." She said as she grinned dopily, still with her eyes closed, then burrowed back into me. I snickered at her cute sleepy talk and kissed the nest of messy hair as she fell back asleep. Suddenly I felt really really happy and excited and anxious and warm and fuzzy that all I could to was smile. Things were just halfway of being solved, but if San and I are okay, then nothing can get in the way of that! My heart raced, my palms heated up, my skin was tingling, and it was all because of this girl lying here in my arms.

"We're getting married tomorrow.." I mumbled and followed her into a much needed nap. However, we were only asleep for about 30 minutes when we were both startled by loud banging at our front door.

"The fuck is that?" San grumbled sleepily as we both sat up, rubbing at our eyes. I shrugged and sluggishly made my way to the door.

"Who is-"

"Brittany!" Kurt shrieked as he stormed in, "Where's your phone? I've been trying to call you." He huffed then looked over at Santana, "And I've been trying to call _you _as well!" I rejoined Santana on the couch as the both of us stared up at super frantic Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, if you haven't noticed, Britt and I have been going through some things that we needed to sort out." Santana answered in a frighteningly tone. Kurt stopped his pacing and ramblings to look at us with apologetic looks.

"Oh, right, yes, I completely understand." He replied comfortingly, "But sex tape or not, the show must go on!"

"We're not in a musical, Kurt, this is our lives! We're still humans for fuck's sake!"

"San.."I whispered when she snapped on him, but as soon as I placed my hand on her knee, her tensed shoulders dropped and she turned to me and nodded.

"Sorry.." She mumbled then looked up at him, "Why are you here, storming into our home and ruining our nap, huh?" She asked as she dropped back against the couch with her arms folded.

"Well, for starters, the rehearsal dinner is approximately 43-no wait-42 minutes and I sort of need the two of you to be there."

"Oh fucking hell!" Santana groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Shit, that's tonight?" I huffed just as shocked, "I could've sworn it was-"

"No, it's tonight." Kurt replied, "And if you two don't get ready now, you're going to be late." I looked over to San to see her beginning to throw a hissy fit since she isn't usually the nicest when she's woken up from her nap, especially when she didn't get much sleep the night before. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Come on, babe, we'll take a super quick shower to wake us up." I cooed and hopped up off the couch and pulled her to me as I turned to Kurt, "You mind making some coffee?"

"If that's what'll take to get the two of you there on time, then I'll make you gallons of coffee." Kurt answered as he rushed to the kitchen. I giggled and smiled down at Santana who was practically putting all her weight on me.

"That actually might not be a bad idea."

_40 Minutes Later;_

"And with two minutes to spare!" Kurt cheered as he ushered us into the giant room where San and I will be exchanging vows in less than 24 hours. I squeezed a little on Santana's hand as we walked past the big white doors then looked over to see that her smile was just as big as mine, maybe even bigger. "Alright, this way ladies." He called over his shoulder as we walked through another hall where we were met with my parents, our maids of honor, ring bearer, flower girl, and surprisingly, Santana's parents. My breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw them standing off to the side talking to each other.

"Easy, B." San cooed as she placed both hands over our clasped ones. I looked down and realized that I was squeezing on her pretty tight and I was probably hurting her, but she just smiled up at me reassuringly, "Just relax." I pressed my lips together and nodded before looking back out at the crowd of people that were waiting to be organized.

"They're here!" He called as he led us in front of the group.

"And on time?" Quinn teased as she set her hands on Bella's shoulders who was standing in front of her, "That's a miracle!"

"And considering we almost forgot about this whole thing, double miracle!" San joked as she bumped me a little with her hip successfully making me smile. The whole group laughed along, well everyone but her parents, until Kurt was setting up everyone and directing them to their "positions" so that no one would be out of place for tomorrow. Even though I have told myself a million times that I wouldn't let this sex tape take control of my life, it still had me a little nervous to be in front of so many people, especially my family and friends, but after just 10 minutes of idly talking with my mom, I knew I really didn't have anything to worry about. Everyone, well almost everyone, was very supportive and reminded me of how much they were still proud of me and how if any of them saw my ex on the streets they'd kick his ass to which Santana would reply, "Already taken care of." But I knew she was just joking, she wouldn't do that, then again, she probably would. It was nice being surrounded by such caring people after a whole day of worrying and being alone; it definitely helped both me and San's moods.

Kurt went back and started organizing everyone, but what took the longest though was setting up how the bridesmaids would walk in since they traditionally are supposed to walk with the groomsmen, but we didn't have that, so Santana and I sat down on the benches nearest to the altar. After Kurt had that set up, he went over where they were supposed to stand after walking through then started to go off to our dads to tell them what they have to do too. It was hard trying to have a little fun with everyone else when I couldn't help but feel her parents staring at me the whole time. I tried not looking their way, but I could still feel them, and it was a horrible feeling.

"Alright ladies, you're next." Kurt said as he walked past us to San's side of the room where her family would be seated. I followed him with my eyes until he stopped in front of Emilio and I accidently made eye contact. I quickly averted my eyes to the ground until I felt San's finger tilting my head back up.

"Don't let them intimidate you, baby, I won't them say anything negative to you, alright?" She said softly as her brown eyes searched my own. "I'll handle them, don't you worry." She leaned in and graced my lips with the most gentlest of kisses before Kurt was calling her over. "I'll set them straight." She winked as she left the back of my hand with one last kiss before parting ways. Once Kurt had told them where they needed to be, he was up and directing me to my spot next to my dad who was sporting a beaming grin.

"Hey honey, you nervous?" He asked as I placed my hand on his bent arm.

"Dad, I think we're supposed to have this talk tomorrow.." I snickered still keeping an eye on Santana from across the room, attempting to read her lips or something, but I couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, put practicing won't hurt." He joked as he straightened up a little when Kurt walked past surveying everyone. "You know, Britt, this kinda stuff happens all the time.."

"Weddings?"

"No, you're-uh-tape.." He whispered while Kurt talked everyone through their "duties", "I just wanted to tell you, I'm sure your mother has already talked to you tonight, that I'm still a very proud dad and I always will be. You're my daughter and I'll support you no matter what kind of tape is released." I looked up at him with a smile and nuzzled in against his arm.

"Thanks, dad, that means a lot.." I replied as I picked my head off his shoulder and stared straight at Santana wondering if her talk was going as good as mine.

"I mean, just look at that Kardashian girl, didn't she get even more famous when hers came out?"

"Oh my-dad!" I laughed and swatted at his arm, "That's not the type of fame I want for my family."

"Family, huh?" He snickered as he peeked down at me with a tight lipped grin. My eyes widened at my slip up but before I could even attempt to cover it up, he just chuckled, "You two will make great parents." My cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling he was making me do, but my eyes couldn't help but wander back over to Santana still aching to know what she was talking about with her dad.

"Alright, and dads come this way, yes, okay, and Britt will stand here, San here." Kurt instructed and soon, Santana and I were standing face to face in the exact position where things will be made official.

"How'd everything go?" I asked hesitantly as Kurt continued to talk the others through their next task. She pressed her lips together tightly and shrugged.

"As well as they could go." She answered, "I told them that I will be marrying you even if a million sex tapes are released and if they can't accept that then I see no reason for them to even come tomorrow, Kurt can easily take my dad's spot if he has to." She replied and I could see how conflicted she was again. She had just gotten back to a normal healthy relationship with her parents but now she's caught between sticking up for me and keeping that relationship stable. "I also said that if they don't have anything nice to say then they can either stay the fuck home or don't say anything at all."

"You said that?" I asked and I couldn't tell whether I was about to cry because of how much love was in her eyes after saying that or of how horrible I felt because she was back at fighting with them again.

"I did." She replied, "I won't them bully you into thinking you're a bad person because of this, you're not. This one little slip up doesn't define you and once they get that through their thick heads, everything will be okay, but even if they don't ever grasp that concept, _we'll _still be okay because I got you and you got me." I smiled down at her bashfully and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. She always knows just what to say to make me feel all warm inside, I love it.

"I think I just fell even more in love with you." I sighed happily as we smiled at each other, successfully making her cheeks flush.

"And Britt, San, you two will walk this way." Kurt called as he waved his hand for us to follow.

"Hey San?" I whispered as we followed behind Kurt still calling out orders.

"Yeah, B?"

"We're getting married tomorrow.."


	27. Chapter 27 Official

CHAPTER 27

"Knock, knock!" I heard someone call from the other side of the door, but before I could tell them to come in, they were already poking their head in. "Hey Britt, need any help?" I was standing in front of the standup mirror admiring how my white gown flowed off my hips when I saw Bryce walking up behind me in her faded yellow strapless dress and her hair all up in curls.

"Oh, Bryce, you look so cute!" I cooed as she stepped closer, already rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm hot.." She teased as she set her hand on her hips and flipped her hair dramatically. "But hey, I wanted to say thanks for letting Kenzie come and buying her a plane ticket and what not, that was really cool."

"I told you, weddings are boring when you don't have a date." I shrugged innocently.

"She's not my date.."

"Yeah, but you want her to be." I winked and watched as her cheeks flushed. "Awh, Brycie's blushing.."

"Ew, don't call me that!" Bryce grumbled and tried to keep up her tough San-like exterior, "I'm not 7 anymore.."

"So? You're still my Brycie.." I teased and went to pinch at her pink cheeks, "Brycie-Wycie"

"Britt!" She sighed and swatted away my hands," I was trying to have a good sisterly moment with you and tell you you look so freaking pretty and San's totally going to pass out when she sees you but you go and ruin it with that!"

"Wait, what?" I deadpanned. "No, I don't want her to pass out.." I answered nervously as I turned back to the mirror and started checking myself out, "Should I do my hair differently?"'

"Huh?"

"No, I can't, Quinn worked really hard on it.." I muttered as I flicked at one of the curls framing my face. I stared down at myself trying to figure out what I could change because I don't want San to pass out, how are we supposed to get married if she's passed out? We can't! She needs to be conscious for this, not lying on the floor! "Maybe I should do something different with my make up?"

"Britt-"

"Ugh, but all that stuff is at Quinn's.."

"You're make up is fi-"

"Shoes! Should I switch heels?" I gasped, "What if I'm too tall for her and she can't reach me when we kiss?"

"Bri-"

"The dress! What if it's the dress? I mean, my boobs are practically popping out! Oh man, what if her parents think I look slutty? I don't want them to think that, I mean, my boobs aren't even that big! IT'S ALL THE DRESS'S FAULT! I should change!"

"To what?" Bryce laughed as she followed behind me as I started to pace, "You have an extra wedding dress lying around somewhere in here?"

"Crap, you're right.." I huffed, "Give me your dress!"

"Brittany!" She snapped then grabbed hold of my shoulders to keep me from running around. "Deep breaths, you're beautiful and you don't need to change anything. I was just joking about the passing out thing, I meant it like _woah big sis your wife to be is going to think you're so hot she's going to pass out from your hotness_, I don't think she really will though, but if she's freaking out over there as bad as you are then maybe.." She shrugged the dropped her hands, "But you don't have anything to worry about, this wedding is going to be awesome and you know what? Fuck her parents and what they think! They'll get over it because you're awesome and so is Santana and two awesome people should be able to do what they want without having to worry about what some stuck up people have to say."

"Bryce.." I warned, but she just waved her head at me.

"No, I'm serious!" She replied, "I've seen the way they've been looking at you, like you committed some crime or something. I bet even _they _made a sex tape!"

"Oh gross, I don't want to think about that.." I laughed as I scrunched up my nose at the disturbing picture beginning to form in my head, but Bryce just grabbed at her stomach as she giggled.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make you laugh.." She shrugged as our laughter died down, "I thought you were about to have a panic attack." She sighed then went to sit on the ottoman.

I smiled down at her, half tempted to ruffle up her hair but we'd probably break out in a wrestling match and I don't think that would be appropriate considering I'm supposed to be prepping myself to get married. Married. I let out a shaky breath as I felt my hands starting to heat up again. In less than 20 minutes, I'm going to be walking down the aisle and marrying the love of my life. I've been on edge since Kurt came over the apartment this morning so that he could start getting us ready; I was shipped off to Quinn's where she and a team of hired help do my hair and makeup while I can only assume they did the same to San at our home. I haven't seen or talked to San since 9am this morning and now it's almost 5! I started having a little flashback of the past couple of days where we weren't talking to each other, but I quickly shook that thought out because I knew that we weren't talking to each other for a whole different reason today, a reason that would be so freaking worth it in about 20 minutes.

"Oh good, you're here!" Bryce's voice rang out, startling me from my daydreaming. "She was starting to freak out.." I looked up and saw my mom and dad walking in; my dad in a crisp black suit with a boutonniere made of different types of red, yellow, and orange flowers while my mom wore a similar colored dress Bryce was wearing and her hair all pinned up.

"Awh, Britt, you look so beautiful!" My mom squealed as she cupped my cheeks, her eyes already watering, then turned to my dad, "Our daughter is getting married."

"I know, honey, but if we don't get to our positions now, that might not happen.." My heart stopped briefly and suddenly all the nerves hit me once again and I just froze.

"It's time?" I choked out nervously. They all looked at me as if I had just lost all the color from my face. My dad stepped forward with his arm bent for me and nodded with a reassuring smile.

"It's time."

Shortly after, my mom and Bryce hurried out of the room as Kurt walked through to check that everyone was ready then handed me my bouquet. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I mean, we were just here last night perfecting everything! We all know where to walk, we all know when to walk, we all know where to stop, and we all know where to go. I guess what's different is that this time, it's for real. After this, we'll be bonded for life. Well there's always divorce, but I don't think that'll be us. She'll be my wife, and I'll be hers and that's forever.

"You ready, pumpkin?" My dad asked comfortingly as he overlapped my hand on his arm with his own then smiled down at me warmly.

"Yeah." I exhaled and tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath. I could only imagine what Santana must be feeling. I wonder if she's freaking out just as bad as me. I bet she's snapping on everyone, that's what she does when she's nervous. The music started up as dad and I stood at our mark and waited for our time to start walking. I started wondering what she looked like; if her hair was up or was it down, did she have flowers in her hair like me, I can't wait to see her dress, did she go strapless or no, I wonder if her bouquet is different from mine, I wonder-

"Here we go, Britt." He said and it was like my mind went blank. I felt myself moving but I wasn't in control of my body. I tried my hardest to smile out at everyone as I passed, but my eyes were only searching for one person. Luckily, the way Kurt set it up, San and I were to walk out at the same time from opposite sides of the room that way we both had the feeling of walking down the aisle at the same time. Plus, everyone's attention wasn't fully on just one person the whole time and for some reason that made the both of us feel a little better. I scanned the crowd, catching smiles and waves from some of our friends and family, and this time tried to smile back at them but it probably looked weird because of the nerves. I gave up fully and tried to concentrate on not tripping because that would just be horrible and embarrassing. Just as I looked away from the crowd to focus my eyes on what's ahead of me, I saw her.

It felt like all the air in my lungs got sucked out and I was just barely hanging on, but the only thing that kept me living was the most beautiful woman in the world walking towards me and smiling like this was the happiest day of her life. It must be, because it's definitely mine. We smiled dreamily at one another, taking in how each other's eyes sparkled beneath the fairy lights, before I started to take in her appearance. Her hair was down, I always liked it when she wore her hair down, in wavy curls, her dress was cream colored and strapless, her torso was wrapped in this beaded bodice just line mine, outlining her breasts perfectly, but instead of my dress flowing loosely off my hips, hers was tight and drew out behind her at her ankles, our bouquets sort of looked alike but hers had more red roses while mine had more yellow. She was perfect, like the how could someone look so freaking flawless? I barely even noticed her dad walking next to her stiffly because everything seemed to sort of blur but her. The whole world melted away and all I could see was her bright smiling face getting closer and closer. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to touch her, take in her scent, talk to her, hear the sound of her voice, and just be near her.

"Britt, slow down, you're walking too fast." I heard my dad say but, I didn't care anymore. I wanted to get closer to her, like now. We've been kept apart for far too long for one day and I think I'm finally reaching my breaking point! I kept my eyes steady on her as I walked, practically towing my dad behind me and seeing her try to keep from laughing, until we were at the point where we had to turn to our dads and let them give us away. I stepped up onto the little stage first, handing my bouquet to Quinn standing behind me, where the justice of the peace was waiting then Santana joined me seconds later, also handing off her bouquet to Cassie. We exchanged bashful smiles, telling each other how beautiful one another looked without speaking a single word, until our hands finally found each other's.

"You know, for a dancer, you were pretty off beat." She teased with a cheek bunching grin that practically melted my heart.

"Should I go back and do it again?" I asked softly and looked over my shoulder, but she just held tighter to my hands and swayed in her spot.

"No, stay with me."

Within 20 minutes, the justice of the peace was calling for the rings. Bella came out from the back doors helping Mason down the center aisle, throwing flowers in the air like the little princess she is and skipping down with the three year old wobbling beside her. Everyone cooed over their cuteness, even San and I couldn't help but 'awh'. It was even cuter when Mason got a little sidetracked and stopped off by Sam then tried to sit down on the little pillow he was carrying. Good thing Kurt thought ahead and had put our rings in Mason's jacket pocket instead of actually on the pillow; that would've been a disaster. San and I watched lovingly at the duo, Bella prancing around enjoying all the attention she was getting then the sisterly instinct kicked in and she was over by Mason and helping him up so that they could finish their walk to us. After the justice of the peace took the rings from Mason's pocket, the two little ones scurried off to their grandparents since both their moms were standing off to the sides of San and I.

"I love you, Britt." San whispered as the middle aged woman began to speak over us. I smiled back, my cheeks flushing at the way San was staring at me, and then squeezed a little on our joined hands.

"I love you." I replied just as softly. The justice of the peace went on with her speech, which I could barely hear because of how loud my heart was beating against my chest, but what _did_ catch my attention was when San pulled her hands away from mine and laughed out towards the audience as she plucked a folded up piece of paper out of her chest. "Of course."I snickered as I went to the top of my own dress and picked out my crumpled up piece of paper where I had written down my vows just an hour before then showed her the logo on the scrap piece of paper I had in my hand that just so happened to match the logo found on hers as well, the logo of the building we were standing in now.

"You too?" She giggled and gestured to the paper. I laughed then gave one firm nod. She licked her lips slowly then exhaled a calming breath but her hands were still shaking as she unfolded the paper.

"Don't be nervous, honey." I cooed as she took one of my hands in hers. She smiled up at me with that same look from earlier, the one that made me feel like she was looking at the best thing in the whole world, and then began pouring her heart out to me in front of everyone. After every sweet sentence, I just wanted to kiss her with those kinds of kisses that's filled with so much passion and love and heart and soul and everything in my body because no words could describe how she made me feel. By the end of her speech, we were both all smiles and teary messes! Thank God for waterproof eyeliner, because we would've looked like straight up raccoons.

Then it was my turn but I felt like there was no way my thrown together speech would be anywhere near as good as hers, so in a final second decision, I crumpled up the note and tossed it over my shoulder where Quinn quickly caught it. San eyed me carefully but I just smiled back in return. Then I started talking, straight from the heart because the way I feel about her couldn't be written down, there's not enough paper in the world. I don't even remember what I was saying, I just stared straight into her eyes and spoke. By the way she was clinging to my hand and how she'd swipe at her cheek to wipe away a tear or how'd she'd burst out in a fit of giggles, I must be doing something right. Just like with her speech, by the end of mine, we were both choking out laughs as tears rolled down our cheeks.

The justice of the peace said a few more words before she handed us the rings to slip on to each other's fingers. We repeated the words we were supposed to repeat, and then it happened.

"You are now Missus and Missus Pierce-Lopez," She said seriously and smiled at both of us warmly then clapped her hands and took a step back, "Alright, have at it!" The crowd all stood up and cheered as we were newly introduced. I let out a giggle as San snickered, and then before I knew it, our lips crashed together. This was a different kind of kiss though. I mean, our lips still molded together all the same, our hands still crept up and rested in the same places, even the way our breath seemed to hitch was the same. But what made it different was that _this _kiss was packed with the same type of love like always but this time it was a kiss that made things official, this kind of kiss was one that just sealed the deal, no, sealed a bond. Her hands rested on my waist as she tugged me even closer while my fingers wiggled through her hair to grasp at the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Once again, the whole world melted away and it was just me and her up on that little stage. No crowd cheering. No people watching. No one else but me and my _wife_. After a couple more quick pecks, we pulled apart and smiled out at our family and friends that somehow reappeared after our final kiss then walked off the stage down the center aisle to take pictures. San was very strict on having only our designated photographers taking pictures, even our guests weren't allowed to take pictures with their personal devices, or at least they weren't allowed to upload anything until tomorrow, because with all that's happened with me, she values our privacy so much more. Everyone was in total agreement with that because of all the precautionary measures San's taken upon herself to make to ensure our privacy today is respected. She might've gone a tad bit over the top by hiring these huge muscular security guys to casually walk around, but I still thought it was a sweet gesture.

"Okay, last one!" The photographer said as San and I posed for the camera and waited for the bright flash to blind us. "Beautiful! We're done." San let out a relieved sigh then leaned into my side as she smiled up at me.

"Hi." She grinned cutely.

"Hey." I replied through my teeth because she had me smiling so hard yet again. We stared at each other, losing ourselves in the depths of each other's eyes, before I finally broke the silence."Let's get back to the reception." I offered and entwined our hands and towed her behind me until she quickened her pace and linked our arms. "I'm excited to see what it looks like!" I squeaked as we neared the doors but San just laughed at my sudden giddiness. If it was anything compared to the area the ceremony was held, I'm sure it'll be amazing. The way Kurt had it all set up played to both San and I's likes. I wanted an outside wedding but San didn't like that the whole outcome of the wedding depended on the weather. So Kurt found a place that had this room that was sort of cut in half; one side being just like a regular room with flooring and walls but the back wall opened up to this beautiful garden complete with a patio that extended from the room flooring out from under the protection of the roof to the center of the garden.

"Woah." Both of us gasped in unison as we entered the indoor portion and looked straight through to the end of the garden. Now that the sun was just starting to go down, the fairy lights hanging on the surrounding trees really stood out against the deep colors of shrubbery and plant life. I let my eyes wander around the beautifully decorated room taking in the elegant tablescapes, the dim glow of the candles that set on each table, the band set up on stage already playing lively music, the towering wedding cake that stood next to buffet line, and the amount of people already having a good time. San and I turned to each other and shared a smile before walking through and get a better look at things.

"Wow, when Kurt gets a hold of a color scheme he really sticks to it!" San joked as she walked over to an unoccupied table and pointed to the red, yellow, and orange flower arrangement set in the center.

"Like even the ribbons on the backs of the chairs go with it!" I added and gestured to the neatly tied bows hanging off the backs of the chairs.

"Hey guys!" Kurt greeted as he walked over to us with a big grin on his face, "How do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Kurt!" I answered for the both of us, "You really did a good job." He smiled down at his shiny designer shoes bashfully. "I mean, there's even a freaking duck shaped ice sculpture!"

"Oh, that was all Santana's idea.." Kurt laughed as he followed my line of sight then nodded to Santana.

"Was it?" I asked in disbelief, turning to my wife.

"Mm, maybe.." She hummed shyly as a smirk began to curl at her lips.

"I love it!" I squeaked and pulled her closer to me by her hands and kissed her deeply. "And I love you." I watched as her cheeks flushed and she scrunch her nose before leaning in for one more kiss.

"I'll see you two love birds around, there's a schedule so I'll be checking in every once and awhile!" Kurt called as he waved goodbye and walked off to join the party.

"We should probably start greeting people and stuff." I said but neither of us made an attempt to break away from each other. "I'm sure everyone's dying to talk to us.."

"Mm yeah, that might be a good idea." She giggled as she looked out at the crowd.

"Oh, I know! You should start on one side and I'll start on the other that way we'll get done twice as fast!"

"Ooh, good plan!" She winked then stared down at my lips then back up into my eyes, "I have such a smart wife." I felt my nose scrunch as I pressed my lips together before leaning down to capture her lips between mine. What was supposed to be one quick peck ended up being several long heated kisses. We couldn't get enough of each other, probably because of our current state of bliss we were in, but if I didn't pull away now then we'd be going at it on the nearest table.

"Okay, go go!" I laughed as I pulled back, earning a slight whimper and a pout.

"Wait, one more!" She pleaded then batted her eyelashes.

"Okay, fine, one more." I sighed, rolling my eyes, then pressed our lips together super quick so we wouldn't get distracted again. "Now, you go that way and I'll go this way." I directed, nodding over to the far side of the room while I started to walk in the direction of the outside half.

"Yes ma'am!" San joked, "Meet at the duck sculpture?" She asked and I nodded.

_30 Minutes Later;_

"Hey, have you seen Santana?" I asked Noah as he and Bella chatted.

"Uhm, nope." Noah shrugged then looked down at Bella, "You seen her?"

"Uh-uh." Bella answered then did a little twirl that made her dress fan out, "Ooh, Britty did you see that? I'm gunna be a ballerina!" I smiled down at the tiny blonde and patter her head.

"Better be!" I teased then looked up to Noah, "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Alright." He answered then went back to listening intently to Bella's story she had been telling him. I scanned the room again, but there was still no sign of her. I doubt it takes almost 45 minutes to greet everyone, I did mine in like 30, but that's only because I had to pose for a bunch of pictures with everyone.

"You find her?" Kurt asked frantically, "You guys are supposed to have your first dance soon.."

"Nope, not yet." I sighed and continued to walk around, occasionally greeting family members and friends as I went on with my search. I was almost done doing a full roundabout of the reception when I noticed Quinn looking very suspicious. Well, maybe not, but I saw her making her way towards one of the halls that led out of the reception, one that wasn't being steadily used since the party was in the opposite direction. I quickened my pace to get closer to her, but the heels I'm in wouldn't allow me to go very fast. "Quinn!" I called making her freeze and her eyes go wide.

"Hey Britt!" She greeted then turned away from heading out to the hall, "How's married life?"

"Great, I'm already off to an awesome start, I can't find my wife." I shrugged, "I hope she's not up to something, then my surprise would have to top her surprise and it's super hard to top her." I pressed my lips together as I went into some deep though, "Well actually, it's not really that hard. I do it all the ti-"

"Uh, okay!" Quinn stopped me as she started to laugh, "That's way more info than I need to know, but yeah, uhm-I have to go."

"Wait, have you seen Santana? I've been looking all ove-"

"Try outside, I-uh-she might've been talking to Mercedes? Yeah! I think I saw her over there!" She answered quickly then began to turn towards the hall. I quirked my brow up at her weirdness but shrugged and went back out towards the stage where Mercedes was prepping to sing.

"Hey girlie!" She greeted as she waved to me, "I'm loving your hair up like that, really cute."

"Thanks, Mercedes!" I replied with a smile, "But hey, have you seen Santana? I've looked around the whole place and I just can't find her."

"Oh hell, did I see Santana?" She laughed and turned to Rachel who was starting to laugh along too.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked, staring at the too who clearly knew something that I didn't.

"That girl practically body slammed some reporter posing as one of your guests, I saw her and Quinn leave with the guy like 15 minutes ago?" Rachel answered then looked to Mercedes for confirmation.

"Looks like 20 minutes now." Mercedes giggled.

"That poor, poor, guy." Rachel sighed.

"Poor guy my ass, he should've known better not to sneak into _the _Santana Lopez's wedding-"

"Pierce-Lopez." Rachel corrected quickly.

"Right, Santana _Pierce_-Lopez, he should've know his ass would get caught!" Mercedes shrugged, "Sneaky bastard." I just stared at the two as they began to bicker about the reporter's punishment, trying to process that my wife is somewhere most likely torturing some guy for the past 20 minutes now and I had no idea.

"Well duh, of course she'll smash the camera!" Mercedes argued but Rachel folded up her arms and shook her head furiously.

"No, no, she wouldn't-"

"Uh, okay, thanks guys!" I cut in and quickly made my way back over to where I saw Quinn last. I should feel a little betrayed since Quinn lied to me, but I kind of felt a tad bit proud because she's covering up for Santana, and that's just more of their weirdly awesome friendship. But still, I'm mad. I don't want Santana to be doing stuff like that at our _wedding_, she hired all those security guys for a reason, she shouldn't be handling it all herself like this. Just as I was nearing the entrance, I saw a flustered Quinn looking like she was lecturing a guilty looking Santana. I put on my best glare and set a hand on my hip as I walked straight for them, making sure I had my eyes narrowed on them and everything! When I got closer, San's eyes trailed up my body and I swore I saw a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Hi baby, you just look so beautiful right now. Have I told you how much I love you lately?" San quickly sputtered as she tried to butter me up. I know her tricks though, she can't fool me!

"Oh don't _Hi baby_ me!" I snapped, enjoying my new role as angry wife, then watched Quinn look to me then to Santana and start laughing.

"God, you're so whipped."Quinn snickered, but I directed my glare on her making her quickly stop giggling.

"What's so funny, Q? You're in trouble too!" I huffed, narrowing my eyes on her.

"Oh, what's that Bella? You wanna have some wine?" She called to Bella who was nowhere in sight then directed her gaze back on us. "Sorry, love to stay and chat, but my daughter's about to turn to alcohol so-uh-gotta go!" She replied quickly then began to scamper away leaving me alone with Santana. I looked back over at San seeing how nervous she looked and decided that I didn't wanna play angry wife anymore.

"I've been looking all over for you.." I pouted, my act melting away at the sight of her looking so guilty. She hadn't made eye contact with me, purposely I assume, until now, and man, I don't think I'll ever get tired of staring at those brown beautiful eyes. Even in the lowest light, they always seemed to sparkle.

"Sorry, baby, I-uh-I had to take care of something really quick." She mumbled, seriously thinking that that was a good cover up.

"Like what?" I asked, testing to see if she'd actually tell me. She started fidgeting with her hands nervously and it made me want to laugh. She's so busted.

"Uhh, you know, wedding stuff." I raised my brow at her answer then took a step closer to her.

"Saaan, we're married now..you're not allowed to lie anymore, it's against the rules or something." I sighed then set my hands on her hips and tugged her to me making sure that I dropped my tone down to that husky one she loves so much then stared deeply into her eyes, "Now tell your _wife _what you were really doing.." And just like that, San crumbled and told me her whole story. It was actually really cute how she started rambling and how she was afraid that the wedding wouldn't be perfect and that's what she wanted most right now considering everything's that happened over the past couple of days, but I just assured her that as long as she's here, everything's already perfect.

"Oh good, you found her!" Kurt said as he rounded the corner, "Come on, Mercedes is set up already."

"Set up for what?" San asked as she looked to me then back to Kurt with a raised brow.

"Well, if _someone _wasn't out playing Charlie's Angels and tying up undercover reporters, they would've known that it was time for our first dance.." I teased, poking San in her side and making her giggle.

"Oh right!" She laughed, and entwined our hands, "You really need to quit watching those movies, B, it's not real life. Come on, we've got a schedule to keep!" She joked the tugged me behind her as she led the way to the stage while Kurt followed behind us. Everyone cheered as we walked up to the center of the dance floor where we smiled up at Mercedes introducing us and this as our first dance together.

"Do you wanna lead?" I whispered as we faced each other to take our position.

"No, you lead," She answered as she brought her right hand to rest on my arm, "I like when you're the one in control." She husked, a smirk curling at her lips, as I took her left hand in my right and giggled at her dirty mind while my left hand rested on the small of her back. Not knowing what song Mercedes was going to sing, San and I shuffled closer together and just swayed for a bit as the piano started in. After just the first few chords, we both knew exactly what the song was. We stared at one another, eyes already tearing up, as smiles bunched our sore cheeks. We didn't speak though, just danced, silently thinking back to the very first time this song gained its importance. About halfway through the song, a few other couples got the okay to dancing along with us. It was nice, dancing so close with my love surrounded by all our family and friends, dancing to such an amazing song being sung by such an amazing singer. Though I'll always love Santana's version better, Mercedes still did good.

_I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue and  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
You Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

"Holy shit, Jenna's dancing with Jeremy!" San gasped against my ear, "They are so freaking cute, Britt, our assistance are getting married one day."

"No way!" I laughed.

"Yes way!"She giggled as we continued to dance around. "Awh, your parents are up dancing too."

"They are?" I asked and swayed us around so that I could see too, "Awh, look at Bryce with Mason!" I cooed as I looked around, "Your parents don't dance?"

"I-uh-I guess not." She answered sadly, "They're probably still sitting in the corner alone looking bitter as hell. But at least they're here and following the rules."

"Rules?"

"If they have nothing nice to say, don't say anything, and have they talked to you?"

"Nope.."

"See, they're following the rules." She shrugged as her smile faltered.

"San, I don't like how they're secluding themselves from everything like that. This is our wedding, why can't they be happy about that?"

"I don't know, B.." She sighed, "But I don't want them to ruin our first dance so let's think about it later." I nodded and she went back to resting her head on my shoulder.

"This is the first song I ever heard you sing.." I whispered after a long pause as we swayed. She picked her head up from my shoulder and smiled up at me with watery eyes. "I remember thinking how amazing you sounded, it was like a lullaby, I could sleep to the sound of you singing to me every night. I wanted that so bad, but-I had to wait my turn. It wasn't our time yet.."

"I wish I could've known sooner, I wish I could've sung that sang for you, for us." She pouted after a long pause, obviously remembering the reason why she chose to sing that song so many years ago, but I just kissed the tip of her nose and smiled back.

"You sort of did." I shrugged, "This song, the words, they're everything I feel for you. All the things she says she'd do, I'd do them too. I'd do them then and I'd do them now." San stared up at me with a big toothy grin as a tear slid down her cheek. "Awh, don't cry. You'll make me cry and I don't like crying." I giggled as I lifted a finger to swipe away the tear as my own rolled down my cheek. We both ended up laughing and crying at the same time, earning strange looks from a few couples nearest to us, but we didn't care. We just danced around, taking turns twirling and dipping each other until Bella decided she wanted to cut in and have her moment to dance with us. After more cut-in's and congratulatory greetings, San and I were back to being kept apart. Her cousins and aunts swarmed her as mine did the same, but somehow I escaped to find Bryce looking kinda bummed sitting by herself.

"Hey kid." I greeted as I took a seat next to her then hung my arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

"Nothin."

"Liar." I laughed and looked around, "Where's Kenzie? The whole point in having her come was so you wouldn't look like this." She didn't answer, just looked down at her heels. "Why don't you guys go dance or something? Dancing's fun!"

"Of course you'd think that, Britt, you're a dance choreographer.." Bryce groaned as she shuffled out from under my arm. I let out a sigh and turned to her, brushing off her harsh tone. I know she only acts like that when she's thinking about other things, she doesn't mean to be mean, she just doesn't know what to do with her anger.

"What happened, sis?" I asked lowly, "Go ahead, you can tell me.." I said and patted on her knee.

"Kenzie didn't want to dance with me.." She grumbled to the floor, "She was looking out at all the couples dancing and she said she wanted to do that too so I told her we could dance but she just got all..weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, "If she thought people were going to think something of two girls dancing with each other, I could understand that, but I mean, Alice was dancing with Heather, I don't see what the problem was. We're at a freaking lesbian wedding right now, what is she afraid of? It's not like I was trying to confess my love for her or anything, I was just going to dance with her. It's so stupid, like she got all weird and said she had to go to the bathroom so I was like, I'll go with you, because we always go together but she told me to stay and so I did.." She rambled then looked to me with her brows furrowed, "Am I in the wrong?"

"No, of course not!" I replied and hung my arm back around her shoulders, "Maybe she knows how bad of a dancer you are and didn't want to get her feet stepped on?"

"Britt!" Bryce gasped and swatted at my side, "That's not funny.."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry..I was just trying to ease up the mood." I laughed, "But on a serious note, I think you're being too hard on yourself. Don't over think it, Bryce, maybe she just didn't want to dance? Or maybe she is a little uncomfortable about dancing so intimately with you? You can't be mad at her for that, just be patient with her. Ask again later, I bet she'll say yes. I've seen that girl at your birthday parties, she loves to dance!"

"Yeah, I guess.." She shrugged.

"Britt?" Kurt said as he walked over to us, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for cake."

"Ooh, yum, cake!" I squeaked then turned to Bryce, "Cheer up, kid, she'll come around. But in the meantime, you can dance with some cake!"

"Oh my God, Britt, you're crazy." Bryce laughed as I tugged her up and made her come with me all the way over to the towering cake where San was already waiting.

"You wanna cut it?" San asked as she held out the chef's knife.

"Aren't we supposed to cut it together?"

"I thought we were supposed to _eat _it together.."

"I don't know..you cut it." I shrugged and leaned over her shoulder as she made the first slice. "Oh man, is this our piece?"

"I guess so?"

"Ooh, make it a big piece!"

"Okay, babe, is this good?" San laughed as she set the slice on a plate and held it up to me.

"Oh yeah, that looks yummy." I moaned as I licked my lips. I picked up a fork and cut a piece for her to taste while she did the same. Everyone clapped and cheered while Bella walked up and tugged at my dress.

"Britty, you're supposed to smash on her..you didn't smash it.." She pouted adorably.

"We did that already, Peanut, the first time we had cake." I laughed but it didn't satisfy the little one. I looked up at San and it seemed like we were both on the same page.

"Here Bella, come help me." San said as she scooped up the girl while other hired help started cutting up the rest of the cake. I turned away from the two, but kept them in sight from the corner of my eye, and pretended that I was busy doing something else. "Hey babe?"

"Ye-oomf!" I was cut off by a tiny hand mushing a piece of cake against my cheek. I feigned shocked as I stared wide eyed at the little culprit with her hand covered in frosting. "Bella!"

"Got her!" San laughed along with Bella as the crowd started up with laughter again. She set the satisfied girl down then pulled a napkin off the buffet line and stepped to me. "Sorry, B, I'll get it." She giggled as she started to wipe at my cheek tenderly while I took another bite of cake.

"It's okay, we were both thinking the same thing.." I giggled as she laid a kiss to my newly cleaned cheek. "Man, this tastes so good!" I sighed then held up the plate to her, "Here, have some."

"Mm, you taste better." She winked then slid her finger across the top of the slice of cake to gather up some frosting then sucked it off. "Yup, you're definitely better." My jaw went slack as I watched it all happen in slow motion.

"Alright, alright, they're kids here, geez!" Quinn clapped, breaking the both of us out of our trances and wiggling pass to grab a slice of cake. "You two, I swear, you can't keep your hands off each other." She laughed as she smiled to both of us and turned back to Sam and Bella with two plates of cake. San and I both just looked to each other and smirked; it's our wedding, we can do whatever we want! After all the cake was served and we were pulled apart yet again by our family members, Kurt gave me the special nod telling me that it was almost time to carry out my surprise I had planned for Santana. I mostly just danced with Bella and kept an eye on Bryce. Thankfully, Kenzie and her were dancing along with us; I guess Kenzie doesn't feel uncomfortable when it's not slow dancing. Just when I was about to leave to get ready, San rejoined me and started talking about how much time we spend apart considering it's our wedding, but I just assured her that we'd have all the alone time we want when we go on our honeymoon. Still super excited because she refuses to tell me where we're going. After talking briefly with my parents and Bryce, we were finally alone again, but from the look of how frantic Kurt was flailing his arms at me, I could tell I didn't have much time to talk.

"Wait, where are you going?" She pouted cutely after I told her about her surprise and began pulling back from her hold on me.

"I gotta get ready for your surprise!" I laughed, "Or do you not want it?"

"No, no go ahead.." She answered with a grin, "I'll just go talk to Cassie until you come back." I nodded then walked off. I was happy that San's parents weren't really making a big fuss, but it's not like I didn't know they were still there, like I still couldn't feel them staring at me with disgust. I could tell there was a whole other battle that San was trying to keep me out of between what was going on between her and her parents, I just hope that they'll come around soon, it would make things a lot more easier.

_After Love On Top;_

"Let's go make a baby, baby." I teased as I kissed her lips one last time, but she just stood there and stared at me. She didn't even kiss me back! She just smiled dopily. "What?" I giggled at her strange behavior. "We always talk about how great moms we'd be and now that we're married, isn't that what comes next? First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

"I love you, B." She giggled then set her hands on my hips, "I think I just fell even more in love with you."

"Well that's a plus!" I teased, "So..is that a yes?"

"It's definitely a yes, but-"

"Oh.." I sighed as my smile faltered, but she quickly tilted my chin back up.

"Babe, I _so _want a family with you, but we're going to have to really think about it. Both of our jobs are pretty demanding so we'll have to work something out." She said softly, brushing her thumb along my jaw, "But I definitely want that, no doubt about it." That made my smile come back and the need to kiss her ten times worse.

"Looks like someone just had the baby talk." Cassie teased as she walked over to us with Mason on her hip.

"Wh-What? Uh, no.." San tried to scoff but it didn't work, Cassie knew her sisters tricks at covering up as well as I did.

"If you need any practice, you can always call and babysit Mas for me." She teased and pressed a kiss to the toddler's temple.

"Oh please, Mason's an angel, he wouldn't give us any trouble." San sighed as she tickled at the boy's tummy and watched him giggle.

"What? No way, he can totally be a handful!" Cassie argued.

"Yeah, he's like the quietest kid I've ever seen." I added, "Nothing like Bella, that girl was nonstop talking my ear off by the age of like 2!"

"Wow, 2 years old? Really?" San gasped as she turned to me with wide eyes.

"She's Quinn's daughter, she's inherited her smarts." I shrugged casually and smiled over at Mason who was trying to swat at San's hand.

"You know, Britt, I was telling San earlier that nothing pulls good old mom and dad's heads out of their asses like grandkids." Cassie sighed as San started coughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, babe, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I patted on her back.

"Y-yeah, I just-wow, Cassie, don't try so hard to be subtle."

"Oh whatever, everyone up in here already knows you two are going to be awesome parents, even mom and dad know that!" Cassie laughed, "I'm just saying, I know that they're being really selfish right now but when there are grandchildren involved, they straighten up real quick."

"I'm not going to use our future child as a peace offering." Santana grumbled and by the way her jaw was starting to clench, I knew she was starting to get defensive about the topic. "If they want to act like Britt's some God awful person because of this one little thing that she had done _years _ago , then whatever, who needs them. Not us. We'll be just fine without them, right Britt?" She huffed then looked to me.

"I-uhhh.." I stammered feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh stop, family is important Santana. You know how they are; you just have to give them a little more time to adjust. They're obviously happy for you still since they showed up, right?" Cassie asked but Santana just shrugged. "You know what? _I'll _talk to them. I'll get everything sorted out and I'll end this right now. It's not fair to the both of you that they're acting like this on one of the happiest days of your life." Cassie huffed, suddenly fired up. "Here, watch Mason for me." She said and passed me the toddler who instantly wrapped his tiny arms around me and cuddled in against my neck. "I'll be back."

"Awh, he just loves him some aunty Britt." San cooed as she patted his back then smiled up at me. "He looks sleepy as he-"

"San.." I warned.

"As he-llo gorgeous?" She grinned with her shoulders shrugged and her brows raised, but I just laughed.

"I'm getting you a swear jar still," I winked, then leaned over to her, keeping a hand pressed to Mason's back so I wouldn't drop him, and kissed her cheek, "Miss Potty Mouth."

"That's _Missus_ Potty Mouth to you," She laughed then held up her left hand, "I'm a married woman now."

* * *

A/N So this marks the half way point in the story, or more like that part 1, now we go on to the extra good stuff! I tried my best to tie things together from the first chapter and this chapter with the whole POV switch ups, it was pretty hard since I didn't even have a chapter 1 draft to look back on LOL. Anyway, Let me know!


	28. Chapter 28 Baby Bug

CHAPTER 28

_2 Weeks Later;_

I lazily rolled over to my side and blindly searched the night stand for the source of that annoying ringing sound; even though it's about 8:30 in the morning, it's still _way _too early for all that. After four attempts of flailing my arm about blindly, I finally shut off our alarm and slumped back in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and then shuffled over to my side to see the brunette lying next to me unfazed by the noise.

"Babe, wake up." I mumbled and waited for her to turn over on her back and smile up at me like always, but nothing. I watched carefully as her side rose and fell with each breath she took, noticing that the pattern was just a little different from when I woke up earlier in the night; she was awake, I could definitely tell."So it's gonna be like that?" I snickered as I hovered over her, watching to see if her lips would twitch, hinting that she _was _awake, but nothing again. "Oh, you're getting good." I teased, narrowing my eyes on her as I set my hand on her hip and shook her a little. "But foreal, time to wake up.."

"Ermph." She grumbled as she rolled away from me and buried her face in her pillows.

"Saaaan.." I sighed and shuffled closer to her side of the bed where she was trying to escape me. "You have to wake up now.."

"Uh-uh, _you _wake up." She mumbled sassily against her pillows in her sleepy voice, causing me to giggle. She has the cutest sleepy voice.

"Baby, I _am _awake." I replied trying to stifle my laughter then rubbed at her back a little, "Come on, we'll be late to our first day back if we don't start getting ready now."

"Can't our first day be like tomorrow instead?" She asked as she finally picked her head up from her pillows and rolled over to face me, her hair all in a disheveled mess and her eyes barely staying open. "Or maybe next week?" She pouted as I ran my hand through her hair then cupped her cheek, "We can _totally _do that, I'm like the boss you know. I make the laws..of the land." She huffed as she leaned in against my hand while I just ran my thumb over her cheek bone, letting her get all her sleepy talk out.

"Mhm, I know, but how are you supposed to win a Grammy lying in bed all day?" I asked as she fell back against the pillows and rubbed at her eyes. "I don't think that German guy won_ your_ Grammy by skipping work.." I shrugged then kicked off the sheets and pushed myself up from the bed making San turn to me and whimper. "Plus, we can't have our morning quickie if you're not going to get up." I sighed dramatically, "I guess me and the shower head will be spending a lot of time together then."

"I'll get the water started!" San gasped, suddenly more awake than ever, then threw the covers off of her and bolted to the bathroom in record time. I smirked to myself as I watched her move so quickly; nothing wakes San up faster than shower sex.

_2 Hours Later;_

"We're driving today?" I asked as I followed San downstairs, turning the corner to head to the garage instead of walking out on to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't driven my baby in ages." She shrugged and started twirling her car keys around on her pointer finger.

"Ages?" I asked innocently, "You just drove me crazy like an hour ago.."

"Britt.." She laughed, looking over her shoulder to smirk at me but I was already winking. "You're funny."

"You love it." I teased as I quickened my pace to walk right next to her.

"I do." She giggled, clutching my hand in her own.

"Oh, that sounds familiar." I joked as we approached her shiny black 1967 Ford Mustang with a white racing stripe down the middle of the hood. "Can I drive?"

"What?" She gasped and turned to me with wide eyes.

"What?" I mimicked with a shrug, "I'm totally a good drive, San, really!"

"I-uhh-I don't know.." She drawled out as she looked down at the keys in the palm of her hand then back up at me.

"You don't trust me?" I pouted at her hesitance.

"N-No, of course I do," She answered frantically shaking her head, "It's just, it's a stick..do you know how to drive a stick?"

"_Do I know how to drive a stick_?" I mocked teasingly as I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't know, B, that's why I'm asking." She laughed along with me.

"Babe, I can _definitely_ work a stick." I replied confidently as I smiled down at her with a proud grin.

"Wanky." She giggled; slowly shaking her head then looked up at me with lustful eyes, "Are you hinting that we should invest in a strap-on?"

"I'm hinting that you should hand me the keys before we're going at it on the hood of your car." I husked as I eyed her full lips while licking my own then looked down at the keys in her palm.

"Okay, okay, here. Take'em!" She sighed and handed over the keys, "Just be_ careful_, Britt. No dancing."

"Yes, ma'am!" I squeaked and scurried over around the driver's side of the car while San hopped in on the passenger side. "Oh man, I'm so excited!" I giggled, wiggling around in the seat. I got myself situated; adjusting the mirrors and seat before reaching for my seat belt. "Click it or ticket, San." I said and motioned for her to buckle up. She complied with a giggle while I stuck the key in the ignition and started up the engine then revved it a couple times. "Ooh, did you hear that? He likes me!" I joked as I ran my hand against the dashboard, petting it.

"Damn, I'm loving this already." San sighed as she turned to look at me with one of her brows quirked which is one of her tell-tell signs of being turned on. "By the way, he is actually a _she_.."

"Really?" I asked quirking my brow at her, "I always thought of it as guy?"

"Nope," She shrugged, running her hand along the dash, "I only ride girls, so definitely a girl."

"Op, yeah, that is true." I giggled as I pressed my foot on the gas a little again and got acquainted with all the buttons and levers.

"You are so hot right now." She groaned making me turn to her with a smirk.

"You like that?" I rasped as I griped the steering wheel with both hands and wiggled my brows at her suggestively then pressed my foot on the gas a little more to make the car shake.

"Sweet baby Jesus, why did I not think of this before? It's like a combination of my two favorite things!" She moaned then went to the glove box to pull out her aviators. "Here, put these on too."

"You do it." I said, keeping my hands on the wheel then leaned over to her, lowering my head so she could reach. She slid them on gently, careful not to gouge me in the eye then leaned back to not-so-subtly check me out. "Like what you see, hot stuff?" I teased as I sat upright and started to back out of the parking spot.

"I'm so turned on right now, it's ridiculous." She sighed as I felt her eyes watching me; all I could do was smirk. "Damn, now I know how you feel whenever we drive to work instead.."

"Well, keep your hands to yourself, I'm concentrating!" I answered over the roar of the engine as I turned the wheel with one hand while my other was on the gear shift then accelerated smoothly out on to the street.

Surprisingly, we actually made it to work on time! We entered through the back door, just in case reporters were posted up in the front of the building, and then greeted everyone as we made our way to the lobby to see Tina and Jenna before heading off to our separate sides of the building.

"Britt, hey!" Jeremy called as I pushed open the door to the studio where he and the rest of the dancers were already stretching out.

"Britt's back!" A few other dancers cheered while others yelled out how happy they were.

"Well then!" Jeremy huffed, feigning hurt, "You guys act like I'm not equally as awesome." He added with a laugh and smiled over to me.

"Britt's totally more awesome." A few girls giggled as they came over to hug me.

"Awh, be nice to Jeremy!" I cooed as I passed out hugs. After everyone rushed at me with their 'welcome back' greetings and complimented me on my awesome tan I got while on vacation, I finally dropped my duffle bag over by my desk and rejoined the group for stretches.

"So, how was it?" Jeremy asked as he reached out for his toes to stretch out his back.

"Amazing." I smiled, already running through flashbacks. "Like, it was super awesome."

"That's cool, where'd you guys go anyway?" He questioned, holding out his arm then crossing it over his chest. "Wasn't it a surprise?"

"Yeah, it was." I nodded as I mimicked his stretch, "We went to Hawaii!"

"No way?" He grinned, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Yeah, I'd never been but San has, I think twice before she said, I'd totally move out there." I shrugged. "But it was really cool! We stayed at this hotel called The Royal Hawaiian, top floor, it was so freaking nice! The view we had was beautiful."

"Oh, isn't that the pink hotel?" Jeremy asked as he stretched out his legs.

"Yeah, that's the one." I nodded, "Since San didn't let me pick pink as one of the colors for the color scheme at the wedding, she planned for us to stay at a pink hotel. She's so sweet."

"How thoughtful of her." He teased and motioned for me to go on.

"We went to this luau, like an authentic one, sort of, and I learned how to hula dance! You know how the dancers go out in the crowd and ask for volunteers? Well, I guess a few of them knew who I was, and with San totally forcing me to go up, I was brought on stage and they gave me like the crash course. San loved it, but I think that's only because they got me to wear a coconut bra and grass skirt." I snickered, "That woman, I swear, she has no control of her leering."

"Wow, really?" He laughed, "We should incorporate that in the routine!" He joked then gestured for me to continue.

"I _really _wanted to try the fire dancing, because how cool is that? But San said that being as clumsy as I am, I'd probably burn up the dance floor and_ not_ in a good way." Jeremy laughed out again, griping his side.

"I could actually picture that happening, is that bad?"

"Shut it." I snickered, "We also went snorkeling at this one bay that started with an H and it was really fun to say, but I might've forgotten it by now, actually yeah, I lost it. But there were all these colorful fish, they were so cute! San got freaked out when one of them touched her though, so freaked out that she tried to scream but forgot she was under water and swallowed like a ton of it. I'm pretty sure she swallowed the poor little fishy too.." I giggled. "But she _did _learn how to surf, somewhat. Totally hot by the way, I don't think I've ever seen anything so hot in my li-"

"Got it." Jeremy sighed, "Your wife is hot, I understand." He laughed while I grinned at the title he gave her. Still getting used to that. "What else happened? You guys hike up a mountain or anything?"

"Oh yeah! We walked up a volcano! I was a little nervous because they said it was still active and I don't know, that didn't sound too good to me, but we went up there anyway." I shrugged then leaned back on my arms, "Very windy, like it was crazy how windy it was up there! Our hair was whipping all over the place, and we were so high up that our ears were popping."

"Wow, that happens?" He asked with a brow quirked.

"I guess so," I shrugged, "But sex was still the same, maybe even better." Jeremy slapped a hand to his face and shook his head, "What? You asked what happened, it's really hard to talk about it when we were pretty much going at it like rabbits."

"Britt!" He laughed, "I don't think you're supposed to be telling me _all _you did.."

"Whatever, it was a honeymoon. What else do you think happens on a honeymoon, especially on me and San's?" I shrugged and continued stretching in silence. "Hey, do you think having sex on a mountain makes us part of the mile high club?"

"Alright!" Jeremy huffed, all flustered and trying to keep from laughing, then moved to the other side of the dancers.

"What?! It was a serious question!" I giggled at how embarrassed I just made him. A few hours later, Jeremy was running through how far he had gotten with teaching the new routines set for the Mercedes's new music video that was supposed to be shot sometime next week or the week after.

"And that's the last 8 count we went through." He said as he stopped the music.

"Looks great, we might need to change up the last bit, I don't like where the girls one the left ended. Maybe we can do some type of lifts to switch positions? I don't know yet, I'll figure it out." I said, tapping my finger to my chin. "Let's run through the whole thing again." Jeremy nodded and hit the music again from the beginning. I watched carefully, walking around monitoring each person's steps, all while trying to work out a plan in my head. "Okay, got it!" I clapped and gestured for Jeremy to pause the music. "I'm scrapping the whole thing, I just thought of something better." I shrugged as I waved Jeremy over and for the group to come closer.

Another couple hours went by and the new routine looks way better than what I had originally choreographed; I may have or may not have added a little hula dancing but whatever. We were about half way through the third 8 count when the door of the studio swung open and in came my beautiful wife.

"Hey wifey." She called as she walked in, heels clicking against the hardwood floor, "Mind if I sit in?" She asked as she positioned herself at the end of my desk and leaned back on it.

"Do I risk losing my job if I say no?" I teased as I looked over my shoulder at her and smirked.

"Maybe." She shrugged then nodded for me to pay attention to my dancers. I rolled my eyes playfully at her then went back to instructing. I walked around again, searching for any mistakes or missteps, but so far everyone was doing great.

"Looks good, let's get on to the next count." I clapped then positioned myself in front of the dancers while Jeremy followed suit. We were all facing the giant mirror where I could just so happen to see San's reflection off to the side, watching me with lustful eyes. I looked up at her, catching eye contact through the mirror then smirked as she rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, let's get started." I laughed and started going through the steps, occasionally throwing in a body roll knowing just what it does to San when I do that. The routine so far was already pretty sexy so I can't be blamed if she starts getting flustered over there, she _wanted _to watch. I moved my hand around my head, circling around it slowly before letting drop to my side and snapping my fingers back as I slid out my foot against the floor and rotated my hip extremely slow then let the rest of my body roll too as I spun around in a circle. I caught her eyes staring at me again as I peeked up in the mirror; she had her legs clamped tight together and this unreadable expression on her face that really confused me, but I didn't think too much of it as I continued to dance. Next I let my fingers trace down my between my chest down my abs, which were on display because of the sports bra I had on, and then flicked my hand out to snap again. Just as I was about to get _really _into it, I heard heels clicking fast against the hardwood floor and the door slam shut. Startled, I quickly stopped my movements and looked towards the door with raised brows and wide eyes. I looked over to Jeremy but he had the same look of confusion. Did I make her mad or something, I thought, maybe my dancing was too much?

"Uhm, that's all for now." I mumbled and went to shut off the music, "Good job, guys, enjoy your lunch." I clapped and shuffled over to my desk for my towel and bottle of water before walking my way right for San's office. Just as I walked down the hall, I saw Jenna emerge.

"Oh hey, Brittany!" She greeted as she walked pass holding up her lunch bag, "Lunch time." I smiled and nodded to her as we passed each other, but then it faltered as I reached San's office door.

"Knock, knock." I said softly, tapping my knuckles at the wood and poking my head in. She looked up at me from behind her desk with the tip of her pen in between her teeth. "Can I come in?"

"Mhm." She mumbled and plucked the pen from her mouth and set it down. I walked in hesitantly, eyeing her behavior trying to see if I had made her mad or something, but it didn't really look like I had. "What's up?"

"Uhh..I don't know, you tell me?" I questioned as I dabbed at my sweaty brow with my towel. "You like stormed out right in the middle of practice, you didn't even say 'bye' or anything." I shrugged when she quirked her brow. "Did I make you mad? Was the routine too much?" She pressed her lips together forming a smirk then pushed herself up from her big leather chair to walk over to me, setting her hands on my hips.

"You didn't make me mad." She smiled up at me brightly, "You made me horny as hell." She husked as her eyes started slowly making their way down from my eyes to my lips then back up at my eyes.

"Ohhh.." I sighed then smiled bashfully. Of course. As her hands started slipping around to my back, her nails dragging against my exposed sticky skin, "No wait, I'm sweaty and gross."

"How many times do I have to tell you, babe?" She moaned against my ear as she nibbled a little on my lobe, "That's my favorite way of having you." My breath hitched at the sound of her low tone then swallowed thickly as she spun me around and pressed me against the edge of her desk with her standing between my legs. I stumbled back a bit, but her hands on my back kept me upright.

"I-uhh-aren't you worried about Jenna walking in?" I sighed trying to keep my hands from ripping off her blouse.

"She's on lunch."

"Mmm, oh yeah, right." I groaned as her kisses on my neck began to turn sloppy. "What about you? Aren't you going to get something to eat too? I know you get grouchy when you don't eat.." I rambled as her hands came out from around my back and rested on my thighs.

"Well, if you'd just stop talking, I _can _eat." She teased as her fingers curled into my sweat pants and panties at the same time.

"S-S-San..We can't..we need to get ba-_mmm_-ack to work.." I whined uncontrollably as she dropped to her knees in record time, kissing at the insides of my thighs, and inched closer to my suddenly throbbing core.

"Shh, I'm on my lunch break." She grumbled, her breath hitting my center, making me buck my hips, "And you know I get grouchy if I don't eat.." She teased again and swiped her tongue up through slick folds. I let out a shaky sigh and dropped back against her desk still griping the edge of the desk. It's safe to say, she was definitely not mad at me.

_5 Hours Later;_

"B, we don't need all these paper towels..you do realize that this is a 12 count, right?" San asked as she looked into our shopping cart that was now filled with the giant thing of paper towels.

"You can never have enough paper towels." I shrugged looking down at the package, "Plus if we buy a whole bunch now, we won't have to buy more next time!" I chirped as I turned my hopeful smile to San. She just giggled and shook her head.

"I like that you're trying to think ahead, Britt, but unless you're planning on spilling 47 jugs of fruit punch on our kitchen floor then I don't think we'll need _that _many."

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ugh fine..at least just get a 6 count..this big ass package is taking up way too much space." She sighed as she turned away to face the wall of paper towels, "I don't want to be one of those couples who shops with two carts."

"Okay, fine.." I chirped and reached in for the pack when I noticed a tiny brunette smiling up at me.

"Wow, you're Brittany!" She said in awe as I lifted out the paper towels over her head with ease. I set it back on the shelf, still keeping my eye on the kid, then smiled.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully and sank to my knees so I wasn't towering over the girl. If it was possible, the girl's smile grew even bigger when I got somewhat eye level.

"C-C-Can I have your autograph?" She stammered as she stretched her hands out to me shakily.

"Sure thing!" I answered happily and took up her pen and paper, "What's your name, hun?"

"I-uh-It's Niya." She answered bashfully, her hands fumbling nervously.

"Ooh, Niya, that's a really pretty name, right San?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder up at my wife who was smiling proudly down at me.

"Very pretty." She nodded with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the handle of our cart.

"So, Niya, I'm super awful at spelling, you might have to walk me through this one." I giggled as I started drawing her a picture of a fish. When I sign autographs, I never know what to say and I think it's kinda weird just writing my name so I always doodle out a picture of something first before my signature.

"Oh yeah, it's N-I-Y-A." She replied looking down at the paper watching me write it out.

"Huh, that kinda looks like-"

"Yeah..everyone always says my name wrong but it's Kneeeee-ya." She answered quickly, "Like I'll kneeee-ya if you get my name wrong again."

"Cute." San snickered, and smiled at the little girl again.

"Adorable." I agreed and handed over the finished paper, "Nice to meet you, Kneeee-ya." I winked and watched as she scurried off back to her mom. I stood back up smiling after the little girl jumping up and down showing her mom what she got.

"She was too precious." San commented as I felt her side press into mine then her head fall to my shoulder.

"She reminded me of you for some reason." I replied, both of our eyes still on the little one.

"Because she was a cutie pie?" San smirked as I turned to her.

"Actually, no, but now that you say that, it sort of adds to it." I laughed, "She was sassy, and you're sassy."

"I'm not sassy!" She defended as she set a hand on her hip then pouted.

"Oh no, of course not." I giggled and poked at her side, "That stance right there doesn't scream sassy pants at all." She looked down at herself and dropped the hand she had on her hip and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever." She grumbled and started pushing the cart again as I followed behind.

"Awh, babe, don't get mad, get glad!" I cooed as I pressed my front against her back and overlapped our hands on the handle of the cart then planted my feet so she couldn't roll away.

"I'm not mad.." She replied lightly, letting her shoulders slump.

"No, I'm saying, get Glad..we're out of trash bags." I teased and nodded over to the yellow boxes on the shelf. She huffed then turned to look at me over her shoulder with furrowed brows. "Love you!" I giggled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her scowl melted away quickly as her lips twitched into a grin.

"Ditto." She sighed then nodded to the shelf, "Now go get your trash bags."

_20 Minutes Later;_

"Alright, next time we're making a list." San huffed as we loaded up the conveyer belt with all our stuff.

"And getting a full 6 course meal too!" I added as I placed four boxes of cereal up, "I'm starving.."

"I can see that." She laughed as she pulled out two containers of cotton candy, "And I can also see you slipped these in when I'm pretty sure I said you already have some at home.."

"I don't know what you're talking about, those aren't mine, I've never seen them before in my life." I replied innocently making her burst in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, okay, sure.." She laughed as we continued to unload. "And these," She asked holding up an extra big bag of gummy worms, "These aren't yours either?"

"Nope."

"Well if they're not yours and they're not mine, I should just put them-" She trailed off as she went to set them somewhere else that wasn't the conveyer belt.

"Wait, no, no, they're mine gimmie!" I pouted and clenched and unclenched my hands out for what she was holding.

"Yeah, that's what I though." She laughed and threw me the bag so I could put on the belt, "For someone so fit, you eat way too much candy."

"I have a sweet tooth.."

"Like _all_ the time."

"Not-uh!" I argued back as I pulled out a giant box of chocolates, "Don't act like you don't have an addiction to chocolates." I said wiggling the box in my hand, "I've found your little secret stash too, I think you might have a problem."

"Problem?" She gasped, clutching a bag of Kit-Kats to her chest, "I don't have a problem.."

"I think you do." I nodded seriously, trying to keep from laughing, and continued to empty out our cart. "But that's okay, baby, we'll get you some help."

"Is this an intervention?"

"Do you want it to be?" I looked back at her matching her fake serious voice, but we both couldn't keep straight faces and ended up laughing.

"S'cuse me.." San and I both looked to each other with raised brows and looked around for the voice. "Down here." The voice squeaked again.

"Oh, hi!" San smiled down at the little boy tugging at her jeans.

"Hi!" He grinned widely, "What's your name?"

"Uhm, Santana.." She replied skeptically then looked over at me with a brow quirked then looked back down at the little boy, "What's your name?"

"Sonny." He replied, "Why's people keep takin' pictures of you? Are you famous?" He asked with his brows knitting together.

"Pictures?" I asked and looked around to see that a few people were snapping pictures of us on their cell phones. "Huh, must not have noticed that.." I mumbled as I walked around the cart to where San was, letting my hand brush against her side, to greet the cashier, but still kept an ear out for what the little boy was saying.

"Well, I guess you could say that.." San answered with a nod.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope, she's my wife." San giggled then smiled over at me.

"She's pretty.."

"I know, isn't she?" I felt my cheeks flushing as they looked at me that I had to turn my attention to the cashier who was smiling too.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uhm, red."

"What about her's?"

"Oh, she doesn't pick favorites.." San shrugged as she smiled over at me, "I think today she really likes purple though."

"Purple's my favoritest color!" He squeaked with excitement, "Do you have any babies?"

"Sonny!" A woman yelled, "Baby, you can't go walking off like that.." She sighed and hurried over to the boy and scooping him up quickly. "Sorr-oh!-uhm, wow, you're Santana Lopez."

"Pierce-Lopez now." San corrected with a grin.

"Right, yes, sorry about him..he asks a lot of questions." The woman grinned as the boy turned to look at me and San.

"Oh, no problem, he's adorable." San replied politely.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Well, say bye Sonny." She said, bouncing the boy on her hip as he held up his hand to wave at San and I.

"Nice to meet you, Sonny!" San chirped as the both of us waved back then continued unloading the cart.

"That was cute." I smirked as I grabbed for the bag of apples, like the only healthy thing we have in the whole cart. San grinned bashfully then shrugged.

"He asked if we had any babies in that _hey do guys have any apples?_ Kind of way." She giggled with her eyes averted. "It was cute."

"We actually _do _have apples!" I teased and wiggled the bag in my hand before setting it on the belt. She let out a throaty laugh as she handed me the eggs and bread.

"We're running into a lot of kids today." She acknowledged as I spun around for my purse.

"Yeah, it kinda make me want to hav-"

"Here's your receipt, miss, have a good one!" The cashier said leaving me confused.

"Wait, but-"

"I got it, babe." San smirked waving her card at me, "Come on, you're holding up the line."

"Saaan, I said I'd pay this time." I groaned as I followed after her out the doors.

"You can pay next time." She shrugged as she pushed the cart.

"You said that _last _time.." I pouted, "You never let me pay for anything."

"We share a bank account..the money all comes from the same place." She laughed.

"But still, it's not the same effect!" I pouted.

"Sorry not sorry." She laughed then blew me a kiss making my heart melt.

"Some things don't ever change." I sighed happily as smiled over to her and she returned the grin. We were about half way to our car when this young couple walked by pushing a baby stroller. I smiled politely at them as they passed us, getting a quick peek inside the stroller to find the cutest baby girl I'd ever seen. Well, Bella's pretty cute as for as babies go. Then again, I don't think I've ever seen an ugly baby. I don't really think babies _can _be ugly.

"Awh, Britt, did you see that? She had little bows in her hair." San cooed as she bumped me a little with her hip to get my attention.

"I know, I saw, I was just thinking how cute she looked." I replied, "I don't know what it is today, but I feel like I've gotten the baby bug.."

"Baby bug?"

"Yeah, like we keep running into kids and they're all so cute and their little eyes and they say the cutest things and ugh!" I rambled as we came up to her car and she popped the trunk. "I think I'm really starting to, you know, want-"

"Babies?"

"Yeah..I just-I really want to start a family with you." I sighed then looked up to see her smiling widely at me.

"I know, babe, I really want that too." She answered then pressed her lips to mine quickly, "But I don't think _now _is the best time to do that with how busy our work schedules are and-"

"Yeah I know.." I cut her off and started grabbing for bags to load up the trunk, turning my back to her.

"Britt..don't be like that." She cooed and pressed her hands flat against my back, making me stop from picking up anything else then griped at my hips, turning me to face her.

"Be like what?" I shrugged casually but she just narrowed her eyes on me.

"Like _that_." She replied, "Like I'm the bad guy."

"That's silly, you're a girl.."

"Brittany.." She whined, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." I answered sadly, "Sorry..I know waiting is for the best, I just-I don't want this to last forever you know? Our lives are always going to be busy, San, when _is _the right time? What if we miss it?" I asked quietly, my brows knitting together, "I don't wanna miss our chance..I don't wanna be old by the time we have kids.." She looked up at me, her lips pressing together forming a pout, but then she lifted her hand to cup my cheek and smiled.

"We won't miss our chance, Britt, promise."

_The Next Afternoon;_

"Brittany! Santana!" Flash.

"How was the honeymoon?" Flash.

"Awesome." We both answered in unison, smirking to each other surprised that we thought of the same word.

"Is it true that Peter Taylors will be representing you in the case against D.T.F Entertainment?" Flash.

"Yes, he's an amazing lawyer and those fuckers are getting their asses sued for invading Britt's privacy like they did." San answered, her temper flaring, "Let this be a lesson to those fools out there who want to try and play games. Santana Pierce-Lopez don't play no games when it comes to her wifey, so beware." I smiled bashfully at San trying to threaten the world and couldn't help but think how adorable she is thinking she's intimidating. I guess her badass talk works on everyone else, but for me, it just turns me on.

"How does married life feel? Any different?" Flash.

"Besides our names change? Not really," I answered politely, tugging San to my side and away from a certain reporter that was currently pressing her buttons, "She's still protective as ever, as you can see, but that's okay, it's kinda hot." I teased as I entwined our hands and smirked at her, watching her tensed shoulders drop instantly and that glare she had on melt away.

"The wedding was beautiful! You two were gorgeous!" Flash.

"Thanks!" I smiled and continued to weave my way through the crowd with San following close behind.

"Santana, is it true that your parents do not support your marriage?" Flash.

"That is false." She answered shortly, "They can be pretty stubborn sometimes and being as old school as they are, when they heard about Brittany's tape, well, let's just say it was a huge misunderstanding." She shrugged then smiled over to me, "My communication skills suck, just ask Britt-"

"They don't suck.." I denied.

"She's just being nice." She sighed, "They suck and they cause lots of problems, but I got it all from my parents, sorry guys, you know it's true, but my sister acted as a mediator and-well-I don't know what the hell she talked to them about, but all is well and that's all you guys need to know." San shrugged, "They all love Brittany, I mean look at that face, who wouldn't?" She teased then let me pull her away towards the building.

"The queens have arrived!" Flash.

"The queens are here?" I asked, frantically searching around me. "Which ones?"

"Babe, they're talking about us.." San laughed and squeezed a little on our clasped hands.

"Oh.." I giggled, ducking my head down to hide.

"Are the reports true that Santana's being admitted into rehab?" Flash.

"The fuck?" San huffed, her brows furrowing, "For what?"

"Your chocolate addiction." The reporter called, "Yesterday you were both spotted talking adamantly about it and considering help." I burst out laughing as San just stared wide eyed and lips parted.

"I'm not even going to reply to that." She huffed then narrowed her eyes playfully at me, "Look what you did."

"It's okay, baby, I'm on the hunt for the best people to help you with your problem." I teased as the camera flashed continued and questions whirred around us. "You'll kick this addiction in no time!"

"Oh my God, Britt, stop instigating!" She laughed and directed me inside the safety of SnixxJuice.

"I'm not a detective, San, I'm just your loving wife that is concerned about your wellbeing." I argued jokingly earning a swat on the butt.

"I hate you." She pouted and stomped off to her office.

"Love you too, honey!" I called as I turned down to head to the studio.

_3 Hours Later;_

"What a nice day." I sighed as I lounged back against the picnic table, soaking in the warmth of the sun. Instead of our normal activities, San and I decided we'd get out of the office for our lunch break today since it wasn't as hot as it has been the last few days.

"Here's your salad, B." San answered as she wiggled a container in her hand and swung her leg over the bench to sit across from me then set down her own salad in front of her.

"Thanks!" I chirped and leaned over the table for a quick peck. "See, I don't have a sweet tooth _all _the time.." I shrugged as I popped open the lid and started drizzling my ranch dressing over everything.

"Uh-huh, salads were _my _idea.." San joked as she began spilling out her Italian dressing over the top. "_You _wanted pizza."

"Hey, so did you!" I snickered as I chomped down on my baby spinach.

"Not from the place you suggested though, their pizza is like coated in grease." San sighed as she tossed her salad.

"You could always dab it with a napkin.." I offered with a grin.

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You can't just _dab_ the grease away from pizza, that's like against the rules!"

"Babe, there's no such thing as pizza rules." I sighed, my attention on flipping about my salad. "Ha, that kinda sounds like pizza rolls, pizza rules, pizza rolls." I giggled but San just huffed.

"Yes there is and dabbing is one of them." San said, closing her eyes and flicking her head to the side like she was trying to dismiss everything I was saying, like my argument was invalid.

"Okay, whatever you say." I teased and went back to attacking my salad.

"Oh my God, Britt, stop, you look like I don't feed you or something." She laughed as she looked side to side to see if anyone was watching. I stopped briefly to give her a ranchy smile then puckered my lips at her. "Ew, no, you know I hate ranch." She giggled as she held up a hand in front of her face when I started inching towards her.

"Are you denying me sweet lady kisses?" I smirked as I got closer.

"If they involve ranch covered lips, yes, yes I am." She joked, still hiding behind her hand.

"Hurtful!" I pouted then sank back down to my seat, "That's fine, I didn't want to kiss you anyways.."

"Awh, Britt-"She began to coo, but we were both startled by wailing. "What the fuck is that?" She huffed and looked around searching for the sound. I shrugged and looked around too.

"Kinda sounds like-"

"Crying." We both said in unison when our eyes landed on this 4 or 5 year old boy hugging a nearby tree bawling his eyes out.

"Should I-should we-" She began to stammer, but I was already wiping the ranch off of my lips and swinging my legs over the bench. "Britt, wait." I heard her call but I was already halfway over to the boy. I approached slowly, dropping to my knees when I got near and smiled comfortingly.

"Hey buddy." I cooed softly, ducking my head down to find his eyes, but as soon as I did he squeezed them shut and hid behind the tree. "Don't be scared, I just wanna help." He peeked around the tree, his nose as red as his eyes. I smiled happily, "Why are you crying?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle the young boy, but he didn't answer.

"His parents must've taught him not to talk to strangers.." San whispered as she kneeled next to me, placing her hand on my back.

"Hm, smart." I sighed; smiling at San for being so clever then looked back at the little boy still peeking at me. "That's good, don't talk to strangers and don't take candy from them either." I said sternly then looked back to San, "You see his parents anywhere?"

"Nope." She huffed then looked to the boy, "Where's your mommy or daddy?" She asked softly but as she did, the boy's face scrunched as a new wave of tears hit. "Yup, he's lost." She nodded to me.

"Hm, you think he memorized their phone number?" I asked earning a quizzical look from San. "What? Quinn taught Bella her phone number around the same age as him just in case something like this ever happened."

"I don't know, let's ask." San shrugged.

"Hey bud, do you know your phone number? Maybe we can call your mommy?" All he did was shake his head, his bottom lip trembling as he sobbed. "Awh, San, I just want to hug him..he's so sad." I pouted as I looked up at her.

"I know, B, me too." She sighed then turned back to look at the boy.

"I think I know how we can get him to talk to us."

"How?"

"We're not strangers if we introduce ourselves.." I chirped and sat cross legged and held out my hand to the boy. "My name is Brittany Pierce-Lopez, what's your name?" I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it, but he just eyed it skeptically.

"Britt, maybe-"

"Caleb.." He muttered through a sniffle then shook my hand. I smiled widely up at San.

"Nice to meet you Caleb." I replied politely then motioned to San. "This is my wife, Santana Pierce-Lopez." San followed suit and stuck her hand out to him too. He looked up at me then up at San and slowly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb." San smiled as they shook hands.

"Now that we aren't strangers, how about we help you find your mommy and daddy?" I asked softly.

"Uhm, mkay.." He smiled, wiping at his eyes with a balled up fist then came out from behind the tree.

"Great, let's get to it!" I shrugged then went to stand up but stopped when he pressed his tiny hands to my knees.

"I'll call Jenna and tell her we'll be late coming back." San said as she pulled out her phone while I just stayed looking down at the boy for what he wanted.

"Ohhh.." I sighed, "I got it." I winked and scooped him up carelessly. "My niece, Bella, did that too." I grinned and positioned him on my hip. "So, where'd you last see them? By the play ground?"

"Mhm." He sniffled, still crying a little but not sobbing.

"Don't cry, honey, we'll find them." I cooed and patted at this back, "Me and San are super good at this, right San?" I asked then looked around when I didn't get a reply, "San?"

"Over here, B." She called from near the park, "I think I found them."

"See what I mean, kiddo?" I snickered and walked over to her side.

"Oh God, Caleb!" A woman shrieked and rushed towards me.

"Mama!" He cried as set him down.

"Baby, I was so worried." She cried, sinking to her knees and layered his face with kisses then smiled up at us. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem." I replied with a grin as San pressed into my side, wrapping her arm around my waist smiling down at the reunion. "See you later, Caleb." I waved, but as we began to turn away, I felt little arms tighten around my legs, keeping me from moving.

"Awh, babe." San cooed as we both looked down to see that the boy was hugging my legs and smiling brightly up at us both.

"Tank you." He mumbled and squeezed tighter.

"Told you we'd find'em, buddy." I cooed and patted at his head. He loosened his grip on my legs, allowing San and I to give on last wave goodbye before walking back over to our table to finish our lunch. "Well that was exciting." I giggled, "But anyways, as we were saying..wait, I don't remember what we were saying." I mumbled staring down at my food confused then looked up at San, "What were we saying?" I asked but she just stared at me with a toothy grin and her eyes sparkling. She had that weird look on her face, the one similar to when we first saw each other walking down the aisle."What?" I laughed.

"I love you." She sighed happily.

"I love you." I replied, matching her grin then went back to sticking my fork at my half eaten salad, "Oh! I remember now! We were talking abou-"

"Let's have a baby."

"Wh-What?" I gasped, nearly choking on my salad, "Are you serious?"

"So serious." She grinned lovingly.

"B-But yesterday, and we were just saying- and work and we can't because–" I rambled shocked by her outburst. "What?"

"This _is _our chance, Britt, I'm not going to be the one that makes us miss it." She said and took my hands in hers. "Seeing how you just handled that, how you are with _all _kids, not just Bella, I want to make you a mom and I want you to make me one too. I want to make a family with you. Let's do this."

"B-But what about work?" I stammered, not able to focus properly.

"I'll figure something out," She replied confidently then smirked, "I'm like the boss, you know, I like make the rules..of the land." I smiled down at our joined hands feeling my body heat up with happiness, so much that I could totally break out into song and skip around the part with rainbows shooting out of my ears.

"You're really sure about this?"

"I am." She nodded, "I'm like a million percent sure." She smiled back again with that cheek bunching grin and her nose scrunching up in that adorable way then brought our clasped hands to her lips and peppered my knuckles with kisses.

"Okay." I grinned lovingly, "Let's make a baby, baby." I winked, "Foreal this time!"


	29. Chapter 29 Poker Faces

CHAPTER 29

_5 Months Later, October;_

"So let's welcome to the stage Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez!" Ellen announced cheerfully signaling it was time for us to walk out from around the corner and make our way on stage. San and I entwined our hands and smiled out at the crowd applauding like crazy as we descended the steps and made our way over to Ellen who was patiently waiting to greet us.

"Hi!" I squeaked as I let loose San's hand and pulled in the shorter blonde for a friendly hug while San waved out at the crowd.

"Hey, remember me?" She teased happily as I dropped my arms and stepped out of the way to make room for San.

"Course I do, you took my talk show virginity!" I answered casually causing the crowd to start up with laughter and Ellen to quirk her brow at me as she turned to San.

"Hey!" San smiled as she went in for a hug.

"Good to have you back!" Ellen grinned as the three of us took our seats. "So," She huffed, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knee and shrugged, "Long time, no talk. I fondly remember telling you guys to keep me updated and that was like-what?-a year ago?" San and I both looked to each other and smiled bashfully. "I see how it is." She teased as the crowd roared with laughter.

"Sorry, we've been pretty busy lately." San sighed apologetically.

"But we brought presents!" I cheered making San quickly turn to me with wide eyes and nudge me in the arm.

"Oh, I'm a sucker for free stuff!" Ellen clapped with a beaming grin.

"What?" I whispered, nudging her back.

"Babe, that's not till later.." She whispered causing Ellen to laugh, "We're supposed to _talk_ about it first."

"Ohh.." I blushed. Though I've been on a few other talk shows since my first time, I'm still getting used to the way things work and how sometimes you can't just blurt out things. "Sorry."

"It's alright, who follows the rules now a days anyway?" San smiled reassuringly and patted my knee before speaking out to Ellen, "But yes, we've brought free copies of Mercedes's newest album for everyone in the audience." The crowd went crazy with excitement.

"It's not even on itunes yet!" I added giving the camera a wink.

"_And _this is a special edition that contains exclusive behind the scene footage of the making of the music video for _Breezers_ where Britt here will take you through like _day in the life_ sort of thing." San replied causing the crowd to go wild once again.

"It's super awesome because you'll get to see what I do to get everyone prepared for the shoot." I added with a little bounce in my seat.

"Wow, they'll love that!" Ellen replied staring at the back of the CD case then showed the cover to the camera, "I just listened to a few tracks backstage, it's my new jam, trust me." She nodded confidently with her brows raised and a smirk curling at her lips before setting the CD down on her end table. "Well, since we're doing things a little backwards today, and because a little birdie told me that someone'sbirthday is coming up in a few days, I have a present as well."

"A bird told you?" I questioned, my brows furrowing, "I could've sworn _I_ was the one who did.."

"Oh, she's funny." Ellen nodded with a smile as she hunched over the arm of her chair, digging around for something, "She must keep you very entertained."

"Always." San giggled and looked to me with a loving smile as Ellen sat upright with these weird looking plastic pieces with long wires attached coming from each piece and connected to a small box.

"So I got Jennifer Aniston a pair of these for her 42nd birthday and it was a total hit." Ellen shrugged as she untangled them and handed them over to San. "They're like my go-to gift now."

"Uhm?" San questioned as she held up the white pieces by the wires and tilted her head at them, "What exactly are they?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Ellen teased as she crossed her arms over her chest then looked over to me, "You must've missed that episode then." I looked to her with furrowed brows then back over to examine what San was holding.

"Yeah, I've got no idea what they are.." I shrugged, keeping my eyes narrowed on the devices.

"Oh, then I'll just have to demonstrate then!" Ellen chirped, the crowd beginning to snicker like we were a part of some inside joke. She hunched over the arm of her chair again and pulled out another set. "Okay, follow my lead." She instructed as she began unbuttoning the first few buttons of her collared shirt. San and I both exchanged bewildered looks but Ellen nodded encouragingly, "Go on, it won't bite."

"Alright.." San answered skeptically and faced me so I could unbutton the first few buttons of her shirt for her.

"You've got a bra on, right?" Ellen asked with one hand in her shirt and her eyes focused skyward.

"Uh, yeah?" She asked questioningly.

"Oh, okay, good." She replied as she adjusted her shirt and waited for San to get situated, "Is it in?"

"Wanky." San smirked as she looked up at me then turned her body to face Ellen again. "Alright, what's goin-_Oh_!-what the hell?" She gasped as her face contorted in confusion.

"I'm enhancing you." Ellen answered seriously as San stared down at her boobs.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, staring down at her chest too. "What's going on in there?"

"I-uhm-I,."

"I'm enhancing her." Ellen answered again with the box connected to San's wires in her hands.

"What?" I gasped, turning a somewhat angry glare on the other blonde, "I'm the only one doing any enhancing here!" I snapped playfully making the audience join Ellen in giggles.

"Britt, my boobs, it's like-I can't describe it." She snickered as she leaned back against the chair with her hand shielding her eyes, almost writhing in her seat.

"What? I don't get it.." I sighed in frustration then looked over to Ellen, "What are you doing to my wife?"

"Just incase you guys missed that episode, this is what she's feeling right now." Ellen announced as she pulled on the wires from the top of her shirt and set the white devices on the wooden coffee table. My eyes widened as I watched the little plastic pads vibrate against the table.

"Oh God, now they're both doing it!" San laughed as she squirmed around causing Ellen to laugh too.

"It's great, isn't it?" Ellen smirked.

"Babe, your boobs are vibrating?!" I gasped as I quickly leaned over and copped a feel.

"Britt!" She laughed and tried swatting my hands away, but I kept my gaze on her chest and curiously felt for the vibrating.

"Woah, San, you boobs _are_ vibrating!" I laughed hysterically as San's brow quirked at my hand placement.

"Oh no, let me turn this thing off, they warned me about you two and I would like to keep my show running." Ellen stammered and quickly shut the device off.

"Well that was-uhh.." San stuttered, dazed, and plucked out the plastic pieces by its wires and set them on the table.

"Mhm, happy birthday." Ellen nodded confidently then turned to me, "Don't worry, I have an extra pair if you want to give it a go too." She said and wiggled a pink box wrapped in with a white bow in her hand then set it on the table before me. "I missed your birthday so happy late birthday!"

"Thanks!" I answered happily.

"So now that the gifts are out of the way, we can get down to the good stuff." Ellen said, leaning back in her chair, then smiled. "It's five months later now, how is married life treating you? By the way, Portia and I were kinda upset that we didn't get an invite to the wedding.."

"Oh, it was meant to be a small gathering with just family and closest friends, it wasn't personal." I answered apologetically, "But aside from calling this smokin' hot lady my wife, there's not really any big difference."

"Yeah, she still yells at me when I'm being too _harsh_ on people but now the consequences sound a little more _threatening_."

"My favorite is withholding sexy times, she hates that." I replied casually earning a swat in the arm from a blushing San.

"Britt!" She gasped.

"What's that for? It's true!" I laughed then turned to Ellen to she was smiling just as big.

"How about kids? Are there any hopes for a Brittana baby?" She asked causing me and San to turn to each with beaming grins.

"It's very possible," San answered vaguely with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, we definitely want kids." I agreed matching her grin, "Babies are just too cute!"

"They really are." Ellen replied with a nod, "I know that for a lesbian couple, the process is pretty extensive and takes quite a long time, but I just have to ask, have you guys started trying yet?" San turned to me with like she was a deer caught in the head lights, internally going into a state of alarm, but I just winked at her then squeezed a little at her knee.

"Oh yeah, we just tried backstage about 20 minutes ago." I shrugged casually making the crowd go nuts and Ellen to shift uncomfortably in her seat. San just dropped her head on my shoulder, hiding her flushing cheeks, and laughed. "I'm pretty sure we'd definitely be preggers by now if I had the power, I mean, we practice like crazy all the time anyway, but if you've seen my _special_ tape, which I'm sure many of you pervy peeps have, I've got a V where we'd need a P, but still, we try all the time anyway." I answered innocently. Ever since winning case against D.T.F Entertainment for the distribution of my sex tape, I've gotten better at handling the unwanted exposure and found that joking about it really helps. I mean, I still in no way support what happened and I do still feel a little upset about it, but I can't let that thing define me. If I stayed bitter about it and let them get in my head and continue to make me feel bad about myself, I'd be letting them win. I've learned to embrace it because once it's out it's out, and if I continue making it a big deal then it'll stay a big deal. One thing I've learned about being famous, if you show the media that it doesn't bother you as much as they _think _it will, they lose interest, and quick.

"Uhm, wow, okay." Ellen nodded, trying to keep from laughing, "Well, good luck with that! You two will make awesome parents; kid will be one lucky baby." She said then turned to the camera and talked about Mercedes's album one last time before asking San and I to join her to close out the show by dancing to one of the tracks.

_10 Minutes Later;_

"God, that was close Britt." San sighed once we were in the privacy of our dressing room then slumped against the tiny couch set in the middle of the room, "Like _really _close."

"Did you like my super awesome distraction?" I smirked as I fixed my hair in the mirror, "It was good, right?" She stood up from the couch and walked over to me with her arms crossed.

"As much as I dislike your filter, or lack thereof, that was perfect." She beamed and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Good work, wifey."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." I giggled and turned away from the mirror and rested against the counter to match her folded up arms. "But if we're going to keep this pregnancy thing under wraps till we're absolutely sure there's a baby in there," I said as I poked lightly at her tummy then smiled up at her and bopped her on the nose, "I'm gonna need _you_ to work on your poker face."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged, her face completely emotionless.

"Yeah, that's better." I winked and leaned in for a quick kiss before spinning back around to continue fixing my hair when I caught San's smile falter in the reflection of the mirror. Her eyes were averted towards the floor as she began to turn away. "Hey, come here." I said softly, spinning back around to face her then wrapped my arms around her shoulders and tugged her to me.

"What if it's me, Britt?" She mumbled against my shoulder, "What if _I'm_ the problem?"

"Oh honey, no, you're not." I cooed, brushing through her hair comfortingly "All your tests came back perfectly fine, so don't even think that it's you. This is completely normal; you heard what Dr. Meyers said. It's rare to get lucky on the first try."

"But this is the _third _try, B." She sighed, picking her head up from my shoulder to stare up at me with darkening eyes. She looked so small just then, well she always looks small since I'm taller than her, but still, she looked like a scared little girl that I wanted to just wrap up in a blanket and rock to sleep. "I don't want to keep getting our hopes up every time; I don't think I can handle another negative."

"Baby, you're not getting our hopes up, we knew what we were getting into when we started this whole process." I answered softly, rubbing at her back. "We just have to keep thinking positive, right?" She gave me a weak nod. "And besides, third time's the charm!" I giggled but all she did was half smile.

"Maybe you should try next.." She muttered.

"San, we talked about this already." I replied, "It's kinda hard choreographing with a baby growing inside of me.." I tried to joke to ease up the tension, but I could see San was really in her head about this. She always took it so hard when the test came back negative, and it always hurt me seeing her so upset about it all. I honestly believe it's not her, that whoever is up there making it possible for us to make this baby is waiting for the perfect one for us. Then again, if it's causing San to lose her mind over all this then maybe I _should _give it a go? I looked back down at her looking so out of it then rubbed comfortingly at the sides of her arms. "But you know what? If you really want me to, I'll try next."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes flickering back and forth between mine.

"Really, really, babe." I smiled then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "But I feel lucky about this one so let's just wait to make sure."

_The Next Day;_

"Baby, are you okay in there?" I asked, tapping at the wood of our bathroom door.

"Uhm-_bleeh!_-yeah, I'm-_bleeh!_-fine." She groaned in response. I chuckled and pushed the door open to see her hugging the toilet yet again.

"Really? Because you don't look too fine to me." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring down at her playfully.

"You calling me ugly?" She pouted before heaving in the toilet again, the sound making me cringe.

"San.." I sighed, but she just grinned up at me weakly.

"You know I'm joking." She tried to tease but ended up throwing up again, "This fucking sucks.."

"Honey, maybe you should take the day off today." I cooed, tying up her hair with the spare hair tie I found on the sink counter.

"No can do, I've got an important meeting today, Britt." She groaned.

"I guess.." I shrugged, rubbing at her back. "You sure you feel up to it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, let me at least get you some water." I sighed. I rushed to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water before hurrying back to the bathroom to see San holding an unopened pregnancy test box. She looked up at me guiltily then back down at the box. "Baby, let's just wait..this could just be the side effects of the procedure again or something.." I said softly, sinking to my knees and uncapped the bottle of water for her before taking the box away from her hands and setting it on the sink counter. "Plus the Dr. Meyer said we should wait at least 14 days before checking, remember?"

"But it's been _18 _days already; doesn't that mean we can check now?" She questioned after taking a long gulp of water. I stared down at the pregnancy test then back up her.

"I-I don't know, I don't want us to see a false negative or something..that happens you know."

"Yeah, okay, maybe you're right." She sighed before throwing up once more then leaned back against the bath tub and let out a shaky sigh. She nodded towards the door, "Go ahead, finish getting ready, I'll be done soon." She shrugged and shooed me out of the bathroom with a wave of her hand. I dragged my feet all the way to the closet, fighting the need to rush back to the bathroom to comfort her, and got dressed. I tried not to be too worried because the first try San, other than the occasional bloating, experienced little to no side effects, the second time was mostly headaches, but never nausea this bad. What if this is really morning sickness and we just _think _it's side effects?

About 20 minutes later, she reemerged from the bathroom looking fresh faced and completely normal.

"You're feeling better?" I asked caressing her arm soothingly as she met me halfway.

"Yeah, this throwing up bullshit is ridiculous, but nothing I can't handle." She sighed, dropping her head to my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, "But I'm really really hungry now."

"Good, I made cereal." I teased getting her to giggle back at me.

"Yum, my favorite!"

_Lunch Break;_

"Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez, you have some explaining to do!" I heard a very angry Latina yell as clicking of heels graced my ears. My eyes widened at the tone as I gulped. I looked back out a my dancers and Jeremy trying to think of who I could run and hide behind but I decided I might as well face my punishment now. Besides, having someone block me from my wife's rampage would just be mean.

"Uh, you guys can go on lunch now!" I quickly told my dancers then spun around to see Santana fuming. "Hi baby, you look beautiful today." I cooed, sauntering up to her gracefully and giving her my best smile. I pressed a quick kiss to her cheek in hopes that it would calm her a bit, but her glare remained.

"Don't try sweet talking me, woman, I'm mad at you." She huffed, setting her hands on her hips and squinting her eyes at me.

"Uhm, why's that?" I stammered innocently, gulping again.

"Hm, I don't know, could it be that you had Jenna reschedule _two_ of my meetings today?" She asked sarcastically, waiting for me to fess up but when I didn't, her glare turned to a smirk, "I think so."

"Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, trying my best to avoid eye contact.

"You're still a horrible liar, Britt." She huffed trying to keep from laughing.

"Ugh, fine..I rescheduled them.." I admitted in a small voice, kicking at the floor shyly.

"Yeah, I know, I was all prepped and everything was already set up come to find that they had been moved to a later date.." She replied, her tone less angry but still had the same effect.

"Saan.." I sighed, looking around the room to make sure we were alone, "You know what Dr. Meyer said, you have to make sure you don't stress yourself out by putting too much on your plate and I know that this one meeting you've been talking about all week was important so I just asked Jenna if she could move the other two less important ones so you wouldn't get stressed.."

"I'm even more stressed out now though!" She huffed in frustration before realizing how she sounded and then let her tensed shoulders droop. "Britt…" She said softly, her fingers going up to knead at her brows, "I know you're trying to help and all, and I really _really _appreciate you looking out for me, baby, I do, but there's some things that you can't do without talking to me about it first, and _these _type of meetings are one of them." She said in the soft voice that told me she was really wanting to yell at me, but couldn't because she could never _really _yell at me. Still, I felt bad.

"I didn't know it would be such a hassle, I've seen you reschedule meetings all the time and it seemed like it would be a breeze." I pouted at the floor guiltily. "I won't do that again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She answered, tilting my chin up, showing me a smile. "Now stop screwing up your pretty face with such a sad look." She pressed her lips into mine softly and dropped the hand from under my chin to entwine our fingers. "Come on, I ordered us lunch." Then she added with a wink, "Real food this time." Once we were in her office, sharing her desk as a dining table for our Chinese food, my phone buzzed.

_Quinny: Lunch Friday for S's bday? _

"Oh babe, Quinn wants to have lunch tomorrow." I said aloud after reading the text then looked up to see her slurping up some lo mien. "Cool or not cool?"

"Definitely cool." San nodded between bites, "What time?"

_Brittz: That's fine, she's asking what time?_

_Quinny: Time? Like you'll actually show up on it?_

_Brittz: Q.._

_Quinny: lol how's 1?_

"How's 1?" I asked aloud again.

"Sounds good."

_Brittz: It's a date! 3_

_A Couple Days Later;_

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" I chirped as I crawled up the length of San's body and straddled her thighs before hunching over and pulling her arms away from her eyes.

"Five. More. Minutes." She grumbled with her eyes closed.

"Nope!" I huffed and bounced a little on her thighs, "Wake up."

"Britt.."

"Yesss?"

"Stop bouncing."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Won't work today, sorry." I teased and bounced a little more on her thighs, "Calm on, Sanny wakey wakey." I sang as I leaned over and peppered her face with quick pecks.

"Fine, ugh, fine." She sighed then lazily blinked up at me smiling down at her. "I'm awake."

"I see that." I giggled and leaned down for another kiss, this one a little longer than the others. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Mm, is that today?" She grinned as my fingers danced up her sides and under her shirt.

"Oh man, I hope so or else this would be pretty embarrassing." I smirked as my lips traveled across her jaw line and down her neck. "We're supposed to have lunch with Quinn, Bella, and Sam at 1." I said between littering her neck with kisses, "Which leaves us with 3 hours of free time. What would the birthday girl like to do until then?"

"Hm, the dishes need to be done," She mumbled against my lips, "I kinda want to clean my car too," She grinned into another kiss, "and maybe the laundry?" She answered, trying to keep her voice even though I could definitely tell my sweet lady kisses were ruffling her feathers. "We're drastically low on clean underwear."

"Oh, I think chores can wait." I husked as I let my hands smooth down her stomach to her pajama pants, "Besides, with what I've got planned, I don't think we'll need underwear any time soon." I smirked, dipping my hand into her pants and slipped my finger teasingly through her already slick folds.

"Damn.." She groaned, her hips lifting a little as I nibbled at her neck.

"Mmhmm." I teased, moving my fingers up to circle at her clit, my lips still working at leaving little marks beneath her ear. Her hands latched on to the back of my neck as she titled her head back revealing more skin all while mumbling more incoherent, probably dirty, words.

"That feels so good, baby." She moaned, her hips attempting to buck up against my hand, but with me straddling her legs, it made it a little hard.

"Yeah, you like that?" I grinned, my kisses travelling lower down her neck as my free hand pushed up her loose fitting shirt up over her boobs before latching my lips around her nipple getting a new pleasured squeak from the woman beneath me.

"Mmhm." She hummed with her eyes closing tightly as I continued my slow movements on her core. Just as I was about to wriggle down lower and place my mouth on something else, she stiffened. "Oh fu-" She gasped and pushed me off of her and bolted to the bathroom in record speed.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I grumbled, pushing myself off the floor and propping myself up on the bed. "That wasn't very nice." I pouted until I heard a familiar sound of retching coming from the bathroom. I quickly pushed away any hurt feelings she gave me and rushed to the bathroom after her to see that she was already on her knees and hugging the toilet.

"Sor-_bleeh!-_ry, Bri-_bleeh!-_tt." She mumbled between heaves.

"That's okay, honey, don't be sorry." I cooed and reached for the loose hair tie sitting on the sink and went to pull up her hair in a pony tail. "I'll get you some water, be right back." I said, rubbing at her back. She just nodded at the toilet and muttered something more before heaving again.

"These _side effects_ suck," She grumbled a few minutes later, wiping her brow with the back of her hand and her new water bottle in the other. "I swear, if this really morning sickness I'll- actually, I wouldn't care because that would mean.."

"Soon, babe, real soon." I smiled, joining her on the cold tile. "I say we give it one more day, just to be safe.."

"Okay," She answered before taking another swig from her water bottle, "God, I feel disgusting."

"Well, you certainly don't _look_ disgusting." I winked, and patted her knee before helping her up, "How about a nice hot shower and I'll help you get all cleaned up?"

"Sounds perfect." She grinned happily.

_That Afternoon;_

"Woah, what's wrong?" Quinn gasped as we walked up the walkway of Breadstix and eyed us skeptically, "Santana, what did you do this time?"

"Calm your tits, Q, I didn't do anything." San snapped with her jaw clenched making Quinn take a step back.

"Hey, that was mean." I warned sensing how quickly she got angry.

"Sorry.." She sighed guiltily. I just smiled down at her then turned back to Quinn.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You're here. On time. Actually, no, you're here a whole 5 minutes _early_." She replied, keeping her eyes narrowed on Santana, "You sure you two are alright?"

"Yeah, Q, we're just fine." I laughed and patted on San's butt, "Stop scowling." I teased in a voice low enough for only her to hear making San's jaw unclench. We exchanged soft smiles before I looked up to Quinn and cheered, "Let's eat!"

"Britt-Britt!" Bella squealed as she ran up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey kid, you're finally getting taller!" I teased, bending down to press a kiss to her blonde hair then waved over at Sam who was saving our booth.

"Happy birthday, Tana!" She squeaked, dropping her arms from me and hugging San's waist next.

"Hi girlie, you get prettier and prettier each time we see you!" San grinned, pinching at her cheeks. I smiled over at the duo and followed Quinn over to the booth.

"Alright, just a second ago she was about to bite my head off and now she's all sunshine with my daughter? What?" Quinn whispered to me, but I just shrugged. "Someone's about to get their period."

"Oh, I hope not." I replied with a little snicker finding the double meaning funny.

"And then Jimmy said that he didn't think Maggie was cool and that made her cry, but she _is _cool so I kicked him in the shin..mom was really mad." Bella rambled as San took her seat next to me and Bella slipping in between Quinn and Sam.

"I knew that kick was going to come in handy." San laughed as she shuffled closer to me.

"Hey, don't make it sound like it's a good thing." Quinn reproached, "Fighting doesn't solve anything, right Bella?" The 7 year old's eyes flickered between Quinn and San before she just shrugged and went to searching her kid's menu.

"So, how's the hunt for donor going?" Sam asked a few minutes later, looking up from his menu. "The last I heard you guys were thinking of going with an Australian guy or something?"

"Oh no, Britt was just joking about that." San laughed, turning to me with her eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"Hey, don't act like you don't think our baby would be so cute with an Australian accent.."

"I don't think it works like that, B, babies pick up on the way their parents talk..they're not born with accents." Quinn smiled as she helped Bella pick out something from her menu.

"Yeah, I know that _now_.." I shrugged staring down at my own menu.

"So, no luck yet?" Sam asked getting us back on track. San and I looked to each other, all that practice with pulling on our poker faces at any given moment really coming in handy, then shook our heads 'no'.

"San's just really picky, I think." I shrugged, "We've gone through like _tons _of profiles but none really," I narrowed my eyes on San playfully; "_meet our expectations_ I guess you could say."

"It's not my fault that I don't want our baby to be made from some crack head's cu-uhh-juice." San said throwing her hands dramatically in the air.

"San, you _know _they go through extensive background checks and everything, they don't let just anyone, especially for us, donate." I sighed, trying to calm her down, not sure whether this was part of her act or if it was the hormone drugs talking. We both agreed that until we were _certain_ that we were pregnant, we wouldn't tell a single soul, not even Quinn and Sam.

"I've seen _Baby Mama_, people slip through the system all the time, Britt, trust." San replied, shaking her head at her menu, and then poked her head up to meet my gaze. "It can happen."

"Well, with the amount of money we're paying, it better not!" I huffed still staring down at my menu.

"Oh, well don't worry, I'm sure you guys will find the perfect match soon enough!" Sam replied cheerfully as the waitress appeared at the end of our table ready to take our orders. Little did he know, San and I already _did _find the perfect match! The guy was basically the male version of me; tall, blonde, blue eyes, fit, no crazy medical history, everything except instead of being an awesome dancer, he was an awesome marine biologist. San and I exchanged another knowing grin before agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I think we're really close to finding him but there's no rush." San added, entangling our hands beneath the table and pulling them to her lap. I smiled down at the gesture and nodded.

"Yup, though I can't wait to see her knocked up, there's definitely no rush." I giggled totally dismissing Quinn and Sam's shocked expressions.

"Woah, wait, _you're _carrying?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yes?" San answered skeptically, "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no, no, I just thought that-I don't know-Britt would I guess.." Quinn stammered, her eyes flickering between me and San.

"I was going to, " I answered casually, "But since I'm so new in my choreography career and since San's job description doesn't entail doing no handed cartwheels, we agreed that she'd carry."

"Oh, yeah, makes sense." Sam nodded looking over to Quinn.

"Plus, I can still work through the pregnancy because I pretty much just sit behind a desk all day telling people what to do." San shrugged confidently.

"Uh, you can work through a _little _of the pregnancy, I don't want our kid popping out of there with a briefcase and a cell phone already knowing more about your side of the business than I do." I replied sternly making San just chuckle.

"Of course, Britt." She giggled, squeezing a little on our joined hands, "Though that _would _be kind of cool, like I'd already have an heir to the throne."

"So we _are _queens!" I deadpanned causing the whole table, even Bella, to start laughing.

"Mama, can we give it to her now?" Bella asked not so quietly, tugging on Quinn's arm. We had just paid for the bill, well Sam just paid much to San's disapproval, and we were just about ready to get going.

"Yeah, honey, go ahead." Quinn smiled as Bella squeaked excitedly and crawled over Sam's lap where she pulled out a nicely gift wrapped box.

"What's this?" San asked as Bella pushed it across the table to her.

"It's your birthday and on birthdays you get presents, duh!" Bella giggled as San looked to me with raised brows.

"Yeah, _duh_." I teased and nodded to the box, "Open it, I wanna see."

"You don't know what it is?" She asked but I shook my head. Bella propped herself up on her elbows and waited anxiously for San to unwrap it, getting a swat on the butt from Quinn telling her to sit down properly. "Oh, Britt, look." San awed through a cheek bunching smile.

"Told you I'd put that camera you guys bought me for Christmas to good use!" Quinn teased. I leaned over to see a framed photo of us and Bella laughing and covered ice cream, judging by how young Bella looked, I assumed it was from about a year ago when one of our Britt/Bella plus San nana'splits nights ended up turning into a food fight.

"I actually made that frame," Sam chuckled, "Third try!" San and I looked up at him to see a very proud grin on his face; we knew he was good at building random things, but we never thought he was into making picture frames too.

"I know I'm getting a baby cousin soon and I'm super excited about that, but I don't want you guys to forget that I'm here too." Bella grinned, somehow making it to our side of the booth, staring down at the framed photo in San's hands.

"Oh, we'd never forget about you Little One." San sighed, wrapping her arms around Bella tightly, "Thank you for such an awesome gift, Bells." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the little girl's cheek. "I love it and Britt and I love you." Then she picked up her head and turned her beaming grin on to Sam and Quinn, "I love all you guys, thanks!"

_Later That Night;_

"Do you think maybe you got food poisoning?" I questioned as I sat next to San crouched by the toilet in our bedroom bathroom. She retched, griping the sides of the bowl with white knuckles before glaring up at me.

"Getting food poisoning at Breadstix? There's no such thing." She answered sternly.

"I don't know, San, there have been repor-" I was cut off when she gave me another scowl. "But those were probably for _other _Breadstix, not the one we always go to, that's just-psh-impossible." She smiled weakly back at me as I rubbed comfortingly at her back. Minutes later, and once the remnants of her stomach was emptied out into the toilet, she slumped back against the wall of the bath tub downing her fresh bottle of water.

"I think I rather have headaches _and _bloating compared to constantly throwing up." She grumbled, capping her water bottle and pushing up a little off the tile to brush her teeth. I nodded, only imagining how sick she must feel and a little sad that I can't really help her all that much to make her feel better. Then again, being sick is like a good sign, right? Like it means something in there, if it's really _not _food poisoning, is working. "Where you going?" She asked once I stood back up and exited the bathroom.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." I answered as I scurried over to my side of the bed, digging in the night stand drawer to pull out a tiny gift wrapped box.

"What's that?" She asked, wiping her mouth with her towel, as I entered the bathroom and set the box on the counter.

"Why do you always ask that?" I giggled, "It's wrapped for a reason, San." I teased and set my hands on her hips as I set my chin on her shoulder. I watched in the reflection of the mirror as she looked down at the present, moving it around in her hands, before glancing up at me. "Go on, open it." I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist entirely, hugging her from behind, as I watched her carefully tear open the paper.

"It's a-" She stammered revealing the box then looked up at me with a shocked expression, "Pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, " I shrugged as she spun around in my embrace still holding the box, "Today marks exactly 3 weeks and I know that we could've tried after 2, but I wanted to really make sure whatever goes on in there had enough time to-you know- go on and since this is our third time and 3 is like my lucky number-I don't know-maybe-"

"You are so cute when you start rambling like a nervous wreck like that." She sighed, pulling away from the kiss she just shut me up with. All I could do was smile bashfully down at my feet, already feeling my cheeks flush at the compliment. "Well, I guess we should get it to it then, huh?" She asked as she rolled up on her tippy toes, pressing a last kiss to my lips before slipping out of my hold on her already tearing open the box.

"Good thing you just downed like 4 bottles of water." I teased as she dropped her pants and sat down. I leaned against the sink with my arms folded over myself and waited patiently until she huffed and stared back at me.

"I can't go with you staring at me like that.." She whined, "You're making me nervous."

"But you pee when you're nervous, that's why you take so many bathroom breaks during scary movies." I shrugged innocently, not moving from my spot.

"Being scared and being nervous are two different things."

"HA! So you _are _scared when you leave," I laughed triumphantly, "I knew it."

"Whatever," She grumbled guiltily, "Now that we've cleared that up, shoo!" She threw up her free hand and waved me away.

"Awh, but I wanna watch!" I pouted, stomping my feet at the ground in protest.

"That's weird."

"No it's not." I defended but she just glared back.

"Babe, it takes like a minute for the results to show up, you know that, but there won't be any results _to _look at if you stay." She sighed, "Now go, I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Fiiiine.." I muttered and dragged my feet out of the bathroom and leaned against the dresser to wait patiently instead. "Are you going yet?" I shouted from my spot about a second later.

"Britt."

"Okay, I'm being quiet now." I snickered and leaned back against the dresser, swaying side to side and letting my eyes carry around the room. She didn't know it, but I I've been praying for this time to work. I've never been too religious, but I felt like it was necessary. We need all the extra help we can get! On top of that, I've wished for this too. Usually I spend my 11:11 wishes on like random things like, _please let there be an extra Dr. Pepper in the break room fridge, _but for the past 3 weeks, I've spent them wishing on this.

"Britt?" San called as she poked her head out of the door, "There's 30 more seconds." I looked up at her, already walking my way to join her in a process that we're all too familiar with. The stick was balancing on the edge of the sink, faced down, as I came up behind her, placing my hands on her hips and my chin on her shoulder. We watched as the seconds on her timer app ticked away and the closer it got to zero the harder our hearts pounded.

_0:05_

_0:04_

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

"Zero." I breathed as San's nimble fingers tapped at the screen to shut off the buzzing sound. The first time around we were really anxious to check the test, but seeing a negative sign, not once but twice, has really took its toll on us. As excited as we are to check, there's still that little bit of hesitance because we don't want to see that little minus sign for a third time. Neither of us moved towards the stick though, just continued staring down at it like we were already convinced that it's going to show something we definitely don't want to see. Maybe it will.

"I love you, San." I mumbled, pressing my lips to her jaw. She smiled up at me through the mirror, saying it back with her eyes before letting them fall back down to the test.

"Do you want to turn it over?" San questioned, her voice coming out in almost a whisper. I took in my bottom lip, gnawing at it in thought, but nodded and dropped my hands from her waist.

_This is it,_ I said to myself as I reached for the stick, _please, whoever's listening to my prayers or is keeping track of all my wishes for the past 3 weeks, please, please come through for me, for us. _I licked my lips once my fingers touched the plastic and picked it up with a shaky hand. I closed my eyes tightly, sending out one last prayer, before picking it up all the way. After that, it was like everything was going slow motion. I brought it up to my eye level then slowly flipped it over as all the air in the room suddenly got trapped in my lungs.

"Well?" San asked anxiously, rolling up on her tippy toes to get a good look, "What does it say?"

* * *

A/N If you guys haven't seen it, there's a video out of Ellen giving Jennifer Aniston those bra virbrators. Watch it, it's hilarious! Let me know!


	30. Chapter 30 Positive Thinking

CHAPTER 30

I was frozen; the stick still in my hand, Santana staring up at me anxiously awaiting an answer, and my eyes glued to the little screen. This is another one of those moments, like getting married, that changes things, forever.

"Britt." I heard her say, her voice coming out like a whisper, or so I thought. It could've been louder, but I felt like I was a million miles away and not standing right next to her, her body pressing up against mine in effort to get to my level. It was like I wasn't even in my own body but hovering above us, watching everything unfold. I couldn't move, I was just frozen from the shock, or rather, excitement. I couldn't really tell yet. "It's bad, isn't it.." She whispered in a defeated tone, giving up on her task at trying to see over my hand, as her face started to fall and her shoulders slumped. Hearing _that _tone again was what broke me out of my daze; I couldn't let her feel that this, this _miracle_, was anything but what she was starting to think.

"Baby." I managed to breath out causing her to quickly look up at me.

"Yes?" She asked, like she was answering me, her eyes glazing over with a new kind of hope. I finally started to regain the feeling and the use of my limbs as I smiled down at her suddenly flooded with happiness.

"No, San, I mean.." I replied, the grin growing on my face, and lowered my hands so she could see the little grey plus sign. "_Baby_."

"Holy shit." She gasped; staring down at the stick in disbelief as I handed it to her then looked up at me with the biggest of smiles stretching across her cheeks. "I'm pregnant?" I think she meant it as a question, but they way it came out, the confidence and excitement threaded through her tone, it definitely wasn't a question. It was fact.

I nodded, trying to keep from getting too exci-_oh to hell with it_. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" I yelled excitedly and cupped her cheeks then pressed my lips against hers, smiling greatly into the searing kiss. I felt the slightest of trembles of her bottom lip as I took it between mine and a quiet whimper escape her as I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I heard a clatter, most likely the pregnancy test falling to the floor, as her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers lacing through my hair, pulling me even closer to her than I already was. I was so overcome with all these emotions that I didn't know what to do but laugh. "We're *kiss* having *kiss* a *kiss* baby!" I giggled through the many kisses I covered her face in. She was laughing too, her nose scrunching cutely as I pressed my lips to a different area of skin each time.

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever." She sighed, breathless from all the laughing, and stared up at me with her deep brown eyes filling with love. I gave one last chuckle before resting my forehead against hers; still smiling like my life depended on it. But then my eyes fell from hers to the floor where the pregnancy test was laying. I bent over, swiftly plucking it up, and hugged it. Yes, I hugged a pregnancy test. "Britt!" She chastised through a giggle, "What are you doing? I just peed on that!"

"I don't care." I shrugged through a smile, swaying about with both hands on the stick before raising it above my head. "I want to frame it."

"Oh hell no." She deadpanned, "That's extremely weird."

"No it's not." I argued, spinning around to glare but couldn't because- "San, there's a baby in there!" I squealed and lightly poked at her tummy with the pregnancy test.

"There is," She laughed as she twitched back at the touch, "And _baby_," she said placing her palms flat against her stomach, "would think it's extra creepy keeping a used pregnancy test, let alone framing it." My heart fluttered at her hand placement that seemed so natural to her already.

"Already using our child against me?" I questioned as I set the test on the sink counter, forgetting about it completely, and overlapped her hands with my mine. "I'm actually not bothered by it." She smirked and rolled up her toes to press a kiss to my jaw.

_2 Weeks Later;_

Being that the last time I got in _big trouble_ when I tried to meddle in her side of the business, I asked, well more like told, Santana that she'd need to free up a day so that we could schedule another appointment with Dr. Meyer. Last time, San didn't have to rearrange anything because right after we found out it worked, I took her straight to the doctor's; straight to meaning the morning after, but still, I was quick. That first doctor's appointment was very informative, but just like anything else being taught to me, it takes me awhile to catch on and retain it. I picked up tons of pamphlets while I was there and bought a few baby books after work one day so I can brush up on my baby stuff and stay a bit more informed. I've found that teaching myself rather than having someone else teach me sticks a little longer, unless the person teaching me is Quinn. She's a good teacher.

I vaguely remember all the appointments I went with Quinn to when she was pregnant with Bella, but that was seven years ago and I was only a teenager at the time so I wasn't really paying attention to what all was going on but I know it was important stuff! And that _stuff _made sure that baby Bella grew properly and healthy and that everything going on in Quinn's tummy was going smoothly. I mostly was there for moral support; it was nice and all but now I'm kind of regretting not paying more attention. However, ever since that first appointment and all the things Dr. Meyer discussed, I'm really taking things seriously. I've even taken over grocery shopping ever since I saw Santana trying to buy sushi. Yeah, they were just California rolls and I've read that those are okay since there isn't any raw fish in them but still, you can never be too safe.

"Honey, I know this is like good practice for what's to come, but I'm kind of starting to lose feeling.." I whispered to San, staring down at how tightly she was griping my hand as we waited for her name to be called. Well, more like wait till the secretary was done transferring our paperwork into the system. It only took San a day to have Jenna push back a few of her meetings in order to have the day off so we could finally get in for her first trimester appointment.

"Oh, sorry B," She murmured, releasing her death grip on my hand, "I guess I'm just a little..nervous." Nervous was an understatement. She was freaking the hell out which I already knew wasn't good. I tried my hardest to calm her to best to my ability, even giving her a back rub just before we got here, but I guess it didn't help too much. I wish I knew more of what was going to happen at this appointment to maybe ease her nerves because that's mostly what had her anxious, not knowing what was going to happen. I'm assuming it would be a quick visit though, I hope, since last time we were here for what seemed like forever just talking about all the prenatal vitamins she'd have to start taking along with other medical history stuff Dr. Meyer wanted to double check.

"That's okay, it's normal to be a little nervous." I cooed, cupping her hand that had been squeezing me so tight with the both of mine and brought it up to my lips to pepper with kisses, something she knows calms me down so maybe it'll work for her. She smiled at the gesture lovingly then ducked her head down a little to rest on my shoulder before letting out a calming breath.

"You think they'll draw blood again?" She asked after a brief silence, her voice coming out soft and low. One thing I've found out, the hard way at that, is Santana _hates _needles. I remember at the first appointment we went to where they had to draw her blood to check for STDs and her sugar levels, I basically had to help hold her down so they could get a clear shot because she was _not _having it.

"Uhm, I don't think so." I replied, leaning my head to rest on hers.

"Good."

"Pierce-Lopez?" A dark haired woman wearing light purple scrubs called as she held a clipboard to her chest. San rose her hand a little, half waving, but it wasn't like the woman didn't know who she was already. We were the only ones left in the waiting room since Santana made it very clear that our privacy, especially with this, is something she doesn't joke about and she will not have our information leaked. We've been pretty careful so far with hiding from the paparazzi when we visit, but we both know it can't be kept a secret forever. "You can come on back now; Dr. Meyer is ready for you." San and I both got up and made the short walk over to where the nurse was standing, giving her a friendly smile as she held to door open for us. She led us down the brightly lit hallway to the fifth door and opened it up for us. "Just take a seat, relax, she'll be right in." The woman advised before spinning on her heels and exiting the room. I took my usual seat near the wall while San hopped up on the bed, the sound of paper crinkling echoing in the room. She wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable, then brought her hands to her lap and started ringing out her hands as she stared up at the pregnancy posters on the wall while her legs swayed back and forth off the edge of the bed. She looked like a scared little kid up there, especially with her legs kicking around like that, it was adorable.

"Stop that." I giggled, reaching out to grab for one of her hands as she tore her eyes away from the poster she was studying so intensely to look down at me.

"Stop what?" She asked, quirking her brow.

"Being cute." I winked and kissed the back of her hand as she let a little snicker fall through her bashful smile.

"Britt.." She cooed but just when she was about to say something more, the door pushed open and Dr. Lucy Meyer waltzed in with a big smile and her short blonde hair bouncing with each step. I always thought she looked like an older version of Quinn; same short blonde hair, same flawlessly smooth pale skin, and same angelic tone in her voice, even her height was close to Quinn's. I would've thought they were sisters, but I know Quinn doesn't have any. Either way, she was a really nice person, extremely friendly and from all the baby websites I read over, it's important to have a good relationship with your doctor during the pregnancy since you'll be seeing them a lot.

"Hi ladies, how are we today?" She asked cheerfully as she took a seat on her rolly chair and glanced down at San's chart before looking up at San. "How's the morning sickness? Still prevalent?"

"Yeah.." San sighed, "I think it's letting up a little though, it's mostly in the morning now rather than all day."

"Oh, that's great!" She nodded, scribbling down something on her chart, "Any other symptoms? Headaches, dizziness, fatigue?"

"Mmm," San hummed as she looked down at me like she wanted me to answer for her but ended up returning her gaze back to the other blonde in the room, "I have been getting really tired really fast lately, I just assumed it was because I quit drinking coffee and my life sort of depended on coffee before."

"It's good that you quit coffee because, like I told you at our last appointment, caffeine is a no no." Dr. Meyer replied, tapping her pen at the charts and gave San a playful wag of her finger. "Well it's okay in moderation, but I think from how much you used to drink it might be a little hard for you to cut back so letting go of it completely is very good." San leaned back on her arms, nodding knowingly as a timid smile crept across her face. One of the reasons I like Dr. Meyer is that she's got this special way of talking with us that makes it seem like she's just catching up with friends like we aren't _the _Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez that you see in magazines and on tv from time to time and that really eases San's nerves.

"Don't worry; I've got her under strict surveillance!" I teased patting at San's thigh shooting her a wink before turning back to Dr. Meyer, "I've taken necessary precautions to keep her on a healthy diet and off the coffee."

"And by _necessary_ _precautions_ she means she's called up every coffee shop in a three block radius of our home and workplace making sure they don't sell me anything caffeinated as well as boxed up our coffee maker and hid it-"

"In a super secret place." I nodded confidently.

"And by _super secret _she means the top shelf of our closet." San finished with a smirk thrown in my direction before looking back over to Dr. Meyer, "I swear, she makes it seem like I have a caffeine addiction." Dr. Meyer just sat back against her rolly chair, giggling at us.

"You two are something else!" She sighed happily then turned to me, "But that's good that you are so protective of her diet, it really helps things run smoothly in the tummy and in the relationship. It shows you care."

"Oh, she cares alright..she cares a lot." San joked, crossing her arms before shooting me a playful glare. Dr. Meyer just nodded with another laugh while she wrote down something else on the chart.

"Well, we won't need to be drawing any blood tod-"

"Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus!" San sighed, waving a hand through the air before realizing that she just cut off our doctor mid sentence, "Oh, sorry go on." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing while Dr. Meyer just smiled, shaking her head before continuing.

"We got all the testing and important do's and don'ts out of the way last appointment so today's going to be much shorter," She replied, spinning her chair to face the counter to flip through the clipboard the nurse left. "Today we talk about the due date." My head perked up at that and my eyes instantly flashed to San's to find that she was already staring back at me with the same excited grin. "Well, Miss Santana, you're about 6 weeks along and judging by the last day of your last menstrual cycle, the due date will be around July 12th." She announced and the way San and I reacted it was as if she told us if our baby was a girl or a boy already. Not like Dr. Meyer would judge us for being overly excited, but getting an actual due date like that just made everything seem more real. It's still crazy that this all is happening! "Now, that doesn't mean he or she will be gracing us with their presence on that exact day, it's just an estimate." We knew that, but our excitement might've told her otherwise.

"Wow." San sighed as we dropped by the secretary to schedule our next appointment 4 weeks from today. "We're having a July baby." She grinned, pressing into my side as I signed off some slips that the secretary passed to me, verifying our next appointment.

"Mhm," I hummed, setting my hand at the small of her back, "I can't wait to throw him or her beach birthday parties!"

"With _both _my babies' birthdays so close together, I'll have to work double time to afford all your presents." She teased as we walked out the back way where our car was secretly parked.

"San, you know you don't have to do that.." I sighed, sensing she wasn't joking about working twice as hard during those summer months but she just huffed and sent me a knowing look.

"Everyone likes presents, Britt, especially on their birthdays." She answered as she instinctively handed me her car keys and walked around to the passenger side. "And you know what Bella says.."

"You're supposed to get presents on your birthday.." I replied robotically making San giggle and swat at my arm as I started the car. I pulled down the sun visor to release the pair of pink yellow ray bands I had attached and slipped them on before sliding the key in the ignition and twisting it.

"Damn.." She moaned as she leaned her elbow on the window and turned her body towards me with her brow quirked, "I'll never get tired of that." I glanced over at her, taking in how aroused she suddenly looked, and smirked as I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal lightly.

"That's just the hormones talking.." I joked, shaking my head, as I set my hand on the back of her head rest and looked over my shoulder as I backed out. I was trying to focus at the task at hand but I lost it all when I felt fingers dance along my thigh. Uh-oh, not again, I thought as soon as I felt her hand on me. I thought it was just a joke when people said that pregnant women can be awfully horny at the most random times, I don't know why I thought Santana would be any different. I mean, she was like that _before _she was pregnant!

I gulped, thankful that my sunglasses were able to block the quick glance down, and proceeded to back out. Without looking down, I quickly turned back to put both my hands on the wheel and remain focused on driving, completely ignoring San's wandering hand even though it was now making circular patterns. My throat was getting dry the higher her hand moved and it was getting incredibly hard for me to concentrate, but I had to, for the sake of driver safety!

"It's really not." She husked as she pushed away from her side of the car and leaned over the middle console just as we pulled up to a red light. God, why does her voice have to sound like that? Like it's so low and raspy and sexy and just ugh. But we couldn't, especially while I'm trying to drive _her _car, her _baby_. As soon as I turned my head to give her a stern look, her lips crashed into mine taking me by surprise. I felt my breath hitch as a whimper escaped me the more her lips moved fluidly against mine.

"Baby, I-I'm trying to dri-" I muttered, trying my hardest to break away from her sweet lady kisses as well as keeping an eye on the traffic light but it wasn't working. She didn't let up at all; actually, it seemed like she didn't even hear me. Her hand curled around my thigh, squeezing at it as her other hand rested on the middle console, holding herself up. She was basically about to be in my lap if her seatbelt wasn't holding her back.

"I want you so bad, Britt." She whined, her tongue swiping across my jaw line, its warmth sending heat right to my core. Somehow, I think she knew what kind of affect she had on me; the kind that if she didn't quit it, we'd be pulling over somewhere and going at it in the back seat. She moved the hand that had been caressing my thigh further in so that she was now under my skirt.

"Saan.." I sighed, really trying to get stern with her but the way it came out probably spurred her even more. Actually, it _did _spur her on even more. I kept my eyes glued to the traffic light thinking that this has to be the longest red light ever and wished that it would just turn green already so San can get back in her seat. "Baby, just wait till we get home." I pleaded but I knew right as the words left that it was a lost cause. When she's like this, there's no such thing as waiting. Just then, San's fingers moved even further up, pressing against my damp panties. I let out another whimper at the touch, taking my bottom lip between my teeth, and tried to keep perfectly still because if my hips jolted up like I knew they wanted to do then we'd be done. I'd throw her, well no, I'd gently place her, in the backseat and we'd be going at it and the cars behind us would just have to go around because-

"I see, or more like _feel,_ you want me too." She smirked as she pressed a little more against me, her finger pushing inside of me just enough to set my skin on fire. But just as quickly as she slipped in, she was out, leaving stickiness of my panties clinging inside me where her finger once was. To my surprise though, instead of teasing me further, she retracted her hand fully and began to sit back in her seat. But just as I thought the torture was over, she brought that finger to her lips and swirled her tongue around it then released it with a 'pop' sound. "Yum," She hummed as she stared at me with such an intense gaze that I felt myself being drawn to her. Instead of griping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white like I had been, I was following her back to her side of the car, leaning over the middle console, inching my way towards her lips. I got lost as I stared at them, so full and so soft and so kissable, that I hadn't realized she was saying something to me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, breaking away from her lips to get lost in her eyes.

"Green light." She smirked just as a car behind us zoomed around while another started honking.

"Oh shit, right." I blurted, shaking my head, and quickly regained my composure before pressing down on the accelerator and catching up with the other cars. "See, that is why there is no touching when I'm driving." I huffed as I kept my eyes steady on the road, "You're a big distraction."

"I don't know _what _you're talking about." She replied innocently, her hand finding its way back onto my thigh.

"Santana!" I shrieked at the sudden feel up, "I'm going to banish you to the back seat if you don't quit trying to cop a feel while I'm driving.." I chastised as we pulled up to another red light. I gave her my best stern look, something I've been practicing lately, you know, when our baby grows up and they ask for ice cream for dinner. I've got to be able to give them a good 'no way' look or else I'd be putty in their hands. San just pouted and slumped back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Awh, don't do that." I cooed and ran my finger over her lips. "I'll give you all the lady lovin' you want as soon as we get home." I smiled then leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly before returning fully to my seat.

_15 Minutes Later;_

"Britt, you know, I can carry something too.." San sighed as I had my duffle bag slung over my shoulder, her briefcase under my arm, the mail in on hand while trying to unlock the front door with the other.

"No no, I got it." I replied, straining to keep her briefcase balanced between my hip and my elbow all while fumbling for the right key with one hand. "You don't need to carry a thing!"

"Britt, quit being stubborn." She teased and swiftly snatched the keys from my hand and unlocked the front door with ease. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, sending a sweet smile over her shoulder at me. "I'm only pregnant, B, I didn't lose the use of my arms and hands." I just shrugged as I set down her briefcase by the door and set my duffle bag in the closet. "Especially not my hands.." She smirked as I turned around to face her. She had that look in her eyes again, the same one from the extremely long red light, but this time, I was in a position to reciprocate.

"How about those fingers?" I asked lowly, stepping closer to her with my eyes lowered on her luscious lips. "You still have the use of those, right?" Her brow quirked just as I closed the distance between us and set my hands on her hips, sliding them back slowly until I was squeezing at her ass. I pressed a few kisses down her neck as we swayed about on the spot, feeling her hands run up my spine to scratch a little at my shoulders.

"How about you find out.." She rasped against my ear, her voice sending a new wave of heat right to my center. I shuddered, wanting nothing more than to find out. I can find out right here in the foyer, I can find out over there on the kitchen table, I can find out on the couch, I can find out on her piano, I can find out in the shower, I can find out on the carpet, I can find out wherever the hell she wanted me to find out. I was ready and willing and I needed her to touch me now before I freaking explo- "That is," She smirked, pulling away to look up at me through her long lashes, her voice dripping with seduction, "as soon as you bring me a Whopper."

"Oh yeah, baby, whatever you-wait, what?" I began to sweet talk when I realized what she just said."A Whopper?" I asked perplexed.

"Oh God, yes!" She moaned out, her eyes rolling back as she dropped her head on my shoulder all out of breath.

"You want me to bring you a sandwich.." I drawled out, blinking my eyes rapidly trying to grasp what the hell was going on. In split second, her loving smirk was replaced with a scowl as her hands set on her hips.

"No, I want you to bring me a _Whopper_." She answered, her voice turning a little frustrated, "There's a big difference between a crappy sandwich and a deliciously greasy yummy Whopper." She clarified like it was the simplest thing in the world, something everyone should've known.

"B-B-But San, we were _just _in the car." I sighed, my lips forming into an involuntary pout, "Why didn't you just ask for one then?"

"Because, I wasn't hungry.." She said casually, her shoulders bouncing at her statement innocently like she wasn't _just _about to bite my head off for comparing a Whopper to a pb&j.

"Well, how about I make you a BLT instead?" I asked lightly but she just scoffed and shook her head.

"You don't know how to cook.."

"Hey, I've perfected cooking bacon ever since I burned Quinn's and she got really mad and you don't really need to cook the lettuce or tomato and we've already got hamburger buns." I replied gesturing to the kitchen but she wasn't too moved.

"No, it's not the same." She stated simply with her hands still on her hips. "I want a Whopper, Britt, not a BLT." It almost looked like she was on the verge of crying or maybe about to throw a temper tantrum, I wasn't really sure. I just stared back completely shocked. We were _this _close to having awesome long awaited and very _very_ hot lady sex and now all of a sudden she wants a damn burger? She should be wanting _me_! I could better provide for her than a burger. Burgers don't hold her hair back when she's having a bad case of morning sickness, I do! Burgers definitely don't give mind blowing orgasms either! Maybe foodgasms but that's not the same.

"But San, we were just about to-"

"You know what, it's fine." She huffed cutting me off, "You're probably really tired from working this morning. I mean, you're not the one with a little baby growing inside of you but I can understand you being a worn out. I'll just get it myself, _you_ rest." She replied sarcastically as she spun around and went for the car keys. I followed her with my eyes, my brows still contorted in confusion when it all finally clicked. Mood swings _and _cravings, at the same time; lucky me. Though she's 6 weeks already, I've never experienced them, I mean some cravings here and there, but damn, she went from wanting orgasms to burgers. What the hell? But I softened at seeing her like that for the first time, it was kind of cute since she had no idea what was going on yet.

"No no, I'm not tired, baby, I'll go get that for you." I replied quickly, rushing over to her side before she could set her hands on the keys.

"Are you sure? You don't have to.." She answered sincerely, her eyes flickering between mine for reassurance. I wanted to laugh at how quick her moods were shifting, one second she was pissed, the next she's all sunshine and rainbows. I just leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before nodding.

"Baby, I'll get you whatever you want." I winked, stepping back enough to see the smile grace her lips.

"Oh, okay.." She hummed and made her way over to the couch, "I'll just wait here." She sighed in her sleepy voice as she lay down and flipped the tv on. I smiled after her, loving how cute she sounded, but then quickly shook my head and slipped my shoes back on and headed towards the door. "Hey babe?" She called just as I was about to leave.

"Mhm?" I hummed, poking my head out from the separating wall. She propped her head up on her hand and sent me a beaming grin.

"I love you, like lots."

"Ditto, San." I winked as I shut the door behind me.

_The Next Day; _

"Knock knock." I heard a voice call as knuckles tapped at the studio door. The dancers were on their 15 minute break when I looked up to see Quinn holding Tropical Smoothie cups in one of those carrying case things. "Surprise!"She cheered as she wiggled the tray in her hands.

"Ugh, you scared me!" I laughed as she walked over and handed me a cup, "I thought you were my sister, I swear she stole that from me."

"What? Knock knock?" She asked with her brow quirked, "I believe _you both _stole that from me." She replied, "And I _am _your sister." She teased as she stripped her straw and pierced the lid of her container, "Well, sorta." I grinned at that and slurped away at my surprise smoothie.

"Mm, Sunrise Sunset, yum!" I cooed and pinched at her cheek, "You're such a good _not really _sister, thanks!" She giggled, trying her hardest to swat my hand away and nodded to the other one.

"That's for Santana, Mocha Madness."

"Oh, she'll lov-wait, did you say _Mocha _Madness? As in coffee mocha?" I asked, feeling my nerves start to rattle. Quinn just stared down at me from sitting atop my desk with her brows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah?" She replied skeptically, "You know, back in the day we worked at a coffee shop together, I'd think you'd know that.."

"So, that has coffee in it? Like caffeine, coffee?" I asked totally dismissing the sarcastic tone in Quinn's voice.

"Uhm, yes?" She answered in the same tone. I quickly set my drink down and switched it with San's, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, she hates Mocha Madness.." I lied.

"No she doesn't, that's her favorite." She replied quickly, "Even I know that."

"Well, she doesn't like it anymore."

"It's coffee, she loves coffee.."

"Well.." I rambled not really sure how I was supposed to cover up San not being allowed to have coffee anymore because she was pregnant when we haven't spilled the beans about that yet. "She doesn't anymore." Quinn stared back at me, her hazel eyes flickering between mine like she was searching for something but ended up just shrugging.

"Whatever then." She huffed and went back to slurping away at her smoothie. Then as if right on cue, Santana walked in seconds later, her heels clicking at the hardwood floor, a tell-tell sign that my wife was approaching.

"Hey Q!" She greeted and patted her on the back, "I heard you brought treats."

"Yeah, just a little something," Quinn grinned, "I was feeling generous."

"Awh, thanks, aren't you thoughtful." San teased and looked down at the two drinks at the table. "Which is mine?"

"That one." Quinn pointed to the Mocha Madness.

"Wait, here, you'll like this one better." I cut in and pushed my drink towards her. "That one has coffee in it and I _know _you hate coffee now so.." I stared up at her hoping that she'd catch on.

"Oh, gross, coffee? Bleh." She groaned and took the cup in my hands. Bless our secret way of having conversations with our eyes!

"You guys are weird." Quinn shrugged and continued twirling her straw about in her cup, "You guys are still picking Bella up after school right?"

"Yup!" I answered happily.

"Okay, good, she misses you two." Quinn answered sending both of us smiles, "I guess boring old mommy isn't cool anymore.."

"Sorry to break it to you, Q, but you've never been cool.." San smirked sending Quinn a playful glare but she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, not all of us can work at one of the biggest record labels in New York, let alone have half ownership over it." Quinn argued only making San laugh.

"Yeah, that's true."

_ A Few Hours Later;_

"So, Peanut, what movie do you wanna watch this time?" I asked, standing in front of the DVD shelf. We had picked Bella up from school about 45 minutes ago and were supposed to take her to the park, but since it was raining today we decided to go back to our apartment instead. San was busying herself in the kitchen making Bella's favorite; fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"Can we watch Ratatouille?" She asked politely from her spot on the couch, her feet swaying off the edge with excitement.

"Sure thing!" I answered cheerfully as I reached for the movie and powered up the DVD player, "I haven't seen that one in a long time."

"Hey B, can you get the oven?" I heard San call from the kitchen, "The cookies are done."

"The cookies are done?" I asked, raising my hand to my chest in disbelief making Bella roll on her side giggling.

"Cookies are done!" Bella cheered and hopped off the couch, racing me to the kitchen.

"It's not a real Britt/Bella plus San night without Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies, am I right or am I right?" I joked as I slipped on the oven mitts and shooed Santana clear away from the oven so I can pull out the cookie sheet. Carefully, I set the scorching hot pan on the counter and slipped off the mitts admiring our handy work.

"Ooh, I want that one." Bella pointed to the one with the most chocolate chips and it made San pout.

"Uh-oh, Bells, you might have to fight San off for that one." I teased making Bella's smile falter.

"You can have it if you want, Tana." Bella replied as San handed her plate of a freshly made friend peanut butter and banana sandwich. San and I both looked up at each other shocked; Bella always puts up a fight with picking the cookie with the most chocolate chips. It's like their thing, they _always _battle for the best cookie. We opted to ignore it and grab our cookies and milk and sandwiches, joining Bella in the living room where the movie was already set up to play.

"Wow, someone's getting good at pb&b's." I giggled, leaning over Bella to press a chaste kiss to San's cheek causing her to blush. "This is like the best pb&b I ever had!"

"Oh stop." San giggled as she took a bite of her cookie. Bella just looked up at me and then up at Santana just smiling goofily at us before stuffing her cheeks with sandwich and cookies. Quinn's going to be so mad when we bring her back, from all these sweets, Bella's going to be bouncing off the walls! About halfway through the movie, Santana had laid back against me, propping up her feet on the arm of the couch while Bella rested her head near San's side. Being that I was just as hypnotized by the movie as Bella, I didn't realize that San was taking my right hand in hers and slowly directing it to lay flat against her stomach. At first I just thought she wanted me to hug her but then I looked down at where she put it and couldn't keep from smiling like a goofball. She too was still watching the movie, but after that little gesture, I couldn't stop watching her. Still smiling like I was crazy, I pressed my lips to her messy hair and rubbed a little at her stomach amazed that beneath my palm was something special.

At some point in the movie, I think the sweets got to Bella and she started feeling really sleepy because she completely turned her back on the movie, which never happens, and rested her head against San's stomach instead. But what was even weirder was when Bella started mumbling. At first, I just thought that she was sleep talking or something but I remembered Bella doesn't really have a history of doing that. It wasn't until San brushed Bella's bangs from her face and seeing that she _was _awake, asked her what she was saying.

"What's up, Little One?" San asked, but Bella just peeked up at her with her little brows all furrowed; spitting image of Quinn just then.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tana," She said matter-of-factly, her hazel eyes sparkling much like her mother's do when she's happy, and placed her hand on San's belly, "I was talking to my future cousin."


	31. Chapter 31 Workflow

CHAPTER 31

_"I wasn't talking to you, Tana, I was talking to my future cousin." _

I watched as San's hand froze at sweeping Bella's bangs away, completely shocked by what the little girl just said. We haven't told anyone since we started up the appointments; Santana's not even showing yet, so there's no possible way that Bella would've known just by looking at her. Quinn telling her wasn't a possibility either because, like I said, we haven't told anyone. Santana slowly dropped her hand from Bella's forehead then looked back at me with brows raised, but all I could do in reply was shrug. I was just at a loss as she was.

"Do you not want me to talk to them?" She asked sadly when her hazel eyes flickered up at mine then over to San's. "I can wait till they get here if you want.." She whispered, picking her head up off of San's stomach.

"Oh Bella, honey, no it's not that." San replied as the little girl began to wiggle away. Bella looked up at us, her brows still scrunched in confusion. "We're just a little..surprised that you think I'm having a baby." Bella's confused little pout morphed into a very Quinn-like smirk as she narrowed her eyes playfully at San and I.

"I don't _think_ you are, Tana, I _know _you are." She answered matter-of-factly yet again. If we all weren't cuddled up on the couch, I could totally see her giving us that sassy head tilt and her hands setting right on her hips just like her mom. But still, it was a little weird that Bella was so right _and _knowing that she was right.

"Uh-I..h-how'd-" San began to stammer. I just chuckled from behind her and pressed a kiss to her hair. She instantly stopped trying to come up with excuses and just sighed. One thing we've learned over the years of being together: Bella's gets what she wants and one of the things she wanted was a cousin.

"How did you know, Peanut?" I asked light-heartedly as I set my chin on San's shoulder and smiled down at the blonde.

"Well.." Bella sighed as she sat up a little so she could give us her undivided attention. "First, when we were walking to the car after school, you got really mad when that grandma lady accidently bumped into Tana." I pressed my lips tightly together at the memory of the old woman who had completely _no _control of her burley beast of a Corgi that she almost knocked San over when the damn dog hauled her over to the fire hydrant to pee. Who cares if the dog was the size of a football, that woman needed to watch where she was going! What if San fell? I'm not beneath fighting an old lady, I'll do it, especially when she so easily threatens the life of my wife and child like that. So. Not. Cool. "That's weird because you _never _yell at people and that lady said it was an accident too! Then you kept asking if Tana was okay afterwards," Bella shrugged and started playing with the button of her shirt, "And I thought that maybe Tana was sick but Tana's never ever sick. Then you kept touching San's stomach, but mama touches Sammy's stomach too so I didn't think it was weird. But then when we were in the car, Tana almost started crying because you didn't want to put some sunglasses on and I remember you told me how mama always cried over silly things when I was still in her belly.."

"See? If you would've just put the damn glasses on.." San teased as she looked up at me with her eyes narrowed. I just rolled mine and looked back to Bella.

"Okay, I see but I don't get how you knew-" I began but Bella just smiled and shook her head.

"Wait, there's more." She squeaked, "One thing mama told me about having a baby is that you start wanting to eat random things at random times."

"Cravings.." Santana sighed knowingly.

"Yeah!" Bella replied, "Well..when you didn't wanna put the sunglasses on because it was cloudy already and you didn't need them, Tana started to get mad.."

"Mood swings.." I laughed but San just shot me a glare.

"Then when I thought she was gonna go Lima Heights on you, she started pouting for a slushie.." Bella shrugged innocently then smiled sweetly over to San then up at me, "Plus I heard Tana say _baby wants a slushie _then you started getting all weird and smiley and then that's when I knew that she wasn't calling herself baby," Bella replied and pointed to San's belly, "She was talking about a _baby_ baby.." San and I just sat there and stared, completely blown away by how freaking smart Bella is. How a seven year old picked up on Santana being preggers within a couple hours is beyond me. She's definitely inherited Quinn's smarts, that's for sure! Then again, by the sound of it, we weren't being very discreet.

"Well, Bella, you are one smart cookie." San smirked causing Bella to giggle, "But only you know about this.." She said gravely, caressing her stomach with her hand before giving Bella a stern look, "And we're going to keep it that way, okay?" Bella's brows furrowed in confusion again and she began gnawing at her bottom lip. Sensing that Bella might mistake San's statement as a threat, I decided to jump in.

"We want it to be special when we tell everyone," I spoke up, smiling down at Bella reassuringly, "You know, kinda like a surprise.."

"A surprise?" Bella asked in awe, her grin widening as she looked back and forth between Santana and I.

"Yeah!" I answered with a nod, "Yeah, so can you help us keep it a secret? You know, just until we're ready to tell everyone.." Bella's eyes flickered between mine and San's, her facial expression in a mixture of excitement and hesitance, before she finally gave the slightest of nods.

"Yeah?" San asked softly, dipping her head a little to find Bella's eyes.

"Yeah." Bella answered confidently, her cheeks bunching into a tight lipped smile. "I'll keep it a secret." She held out her pinky to us, opting to link it with San's since she was closer, then nodded. "It's a promise!"

San glanced back at me as we both let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

_November;_

Time really flies when you're having fun, and by having fun, I mean slammed with work. Between choreographing with Jeremy at SnixxJuice and trying to spend at least three days out of the week at my personal studio to check on Heather and Colton, as well as tending to Santana's _needs_, I'm worn out. Not to mention our third appointment to meet with Dr. Meyer is in a week, and a few days after that will be Thanksgiving and we haven't decided on what we're doing yet. I feel like I'm running on empty but there's no way I'm going to show San that; if she found out she'd probably try to stay at work late again and stressing herself out like that is definitely not good for the baby. Then again, since we still haven't told anyone, we don't want to give away our secret by changing up our routine so drastically. But still, some days I'm just too tired.

Today was of those days.

It started off pretty easy, if easy to normal people meant that their pregnant wife woke you up two hours before the alarm went off because had another bad case of morning sickness. She's in her 9th week and the morning sickness is still going strong. As the day progressed, I would start to really see the difference those two hours made. With me giving up coffee because I didn't want San to struggle without it alone, I didn't really have anything to give me the extra boost, but I still pushed through the day with what little energy I did have.

Once in the SnixxJuice studio, I come to find two of my lead dancers had a bad case of strep throat and couldn't come in which in turn caused me and Jeremy to step in their place so that we could continue with practice. Practicing _with _the dancers instead of just instructing was probably not such a good idea since I was already planning on dropping by my studio later to teach Heather and Colton a new routine that they could introduce to the kids.

On top of working twice as hard in teaching, around lunch time I had to deal with a very hormonal Santana. Jenna had snuck away from her extra pissed off boss long enough to come tell me that Santana was in the process of having a _breakdown_ and that she was really worried about her. I dismissed everyone for lunch and made my way to Santana's office only to find that she was just really sad her favorite pen ran out of ink. Trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she was being, I rushed back to my desk and grabbed my special unicorn pen that Bella gave me when she first saw that I had my own desk and handed it to her. Her moods changed so fast it was like one minute she was sobbing, the next she was the happiest person in the world, then all of a sudden she was clearing everything off her desk and begging me to fuck her brains out. I'd never deny her sexy times, of course, but I seriously contemplated telling her that I was way too tired and I'd give her everything she wanted tonight. I decided to just give in now because I rather be exhausted than to have a very angry Santana yelling at me for depriving her of lady love or worse, claiming that I didn't love her. I never take it to heart because I know it's just her hormones talking, but that line is still the worse.

After leaving SnixxJuice around 5, I was headed straight for the other studio where I'd be for at least two hours teaching again. Sadly, that wasn't the case because not only was one of my assistants late, which in turn held up practice, but he showed up with another black eye. As much as I wanted to scold him for making us wait 45 minutes and not even give us a phone call or anything to tell us what was going on, I couldn't add to his problems that he's obviously having trouble dealing with. Again, he didn't want to talk about it. But what bothered me the most was how Heather tended to his injury like it's something she's used to seeing; she even had a pack of frozen peas already in the mini fridge which she handed to him almost instantly as he walked in. Instead of forcing them to tell me what was going on, I chose to continue with practice. This studio is their getaway and dancing is their outlet, I don't want to ruin that by having a heart to heart. Besides, if Colton is anything like Santana, which from the first time I saw him with a black eye, he sort of is, he'll talk to me about it eventually.

Finally, after what felt like the longest and most tiring day of my life, I was home. It was such a relief to kick off my worn dancing shoes as I shuffled to the living room where Santana was lounging comfortably on the couch in her pajamas hugging a bowl of apple slices.

"Yay, you're home!" She cheered adorably as she dipped an apple slice into what looked like-

"Are you dipping that in barbeque sauce?" I asked as I walked over to get a better look.

"Oh God, babe, yes, you have no idea!" She moaned as she wiggled a slice in her hand and bit off a chunk, "It's so good, like I don't know why I haven't thought of it before; want some?" She swiped another piece in the half filled cup and popped it into her mouth and hummed appreciatively. I scrunched my nose at that before placing a quick kiss atop her head.

"Uhm, sure but hold the sauce." I joked and held out my hand so she could hand me a slice.

"Whatevs, more for me!" She shrugged casually and handed me a couple pieces as she wiggled back further into the couch so I could sit. I maneuvered her legs to lie over my thighs as I got comfortable. "You're home kinda late, did everything go alright?" She knew that on Tuesdays I left SnixxJuice early to head over to the studio, but what she didn't know was that today I had to stay at SnixxJuice even later than usual since we were down two dancers which in turn made me put in extra time at the studio. So I basically worked nonstop instead of taking my 3 hour break in between like I normally do. Santana _hated_ when I did that.

"Mm, yeah I guess." I sighed trying to relax, "Colton showed up late so we had to wait on him before practice could really start." I had my attention focused on the tv but I could still feel San's eyes burning holes into me. I tried to ignore it but I ended turning to look back at her as a smile crept up on my face at seeing her glaring. "What?"

"Nothing.." She shrugged in that voice that said it wasn't just _nothing_. I really wasn't in the mood to play her game though so I just shrugged too and turned my attention back to the tv screen. It was only a couple minutes later that she muttered, "She must've loved that.." under her breath.

"San, stop." I groaned tiredly and brought my hand up to hold my head up on the arm rest, "You _know _she's been dating Alice ever since our wedding, so quit saying stuff like that!" I guess my tone shocked her because she quickly turned to me with her brows raised.

"I was just joking.." she pouted, "Gee, I know they're together now."

"Yeah, well give me a heads up next time or something because I can't tell when you're being serious or when you're joking anymore." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and kept my eyes on the screen in front of me. I knew she was staring at me still, but I didn't chance a look her way.

"Alright, what's wrong? Why are you acting all cranky?" San asked tiredly after a long pause as she pulled her legs off of me and turned her body so that she was looking directly at me. I don't think she meant it to sound the way it did, but because I was already on a short fuse from being so tired, I instantly got defensive.

"Nothing, can't I just sit here? I-I'm just..sitting." I snapped and pushed myself up off of the couch and headed to the bedroom after muttering, "I'm going to take a shower."

I didn't look back as I closed the door behind me and proceeded to pick out some pajamas. I knew picking a fight with Santana wasn't something that I intended to happen and I instantly regretted the way I spoke to her. I was just, I don't know, frustrated I guess. Letting out a long sigh, I went for the bathroom and got the water started. I stripped out of my sweats and loose fitting top and graciously slipped under the hot stream of water, letting it wash off the day's work. I kept my eyes on the bathroom door, a little part of me hoping that she'd walk in and join me like always but 5 minutes turned to 10 and 10 turned to 15; she wasn't coming. I let out another disappointed sigh and faced the shower head allowing it to rinse off the soap as my brain cranked out ways to apologize for being so cranky earlier.

Minutes later, I shut off the water, dried off and quickly got changed in my pajamas before brushing my teeth. I still had my hair wrapped up in my towel when I popped my head out of the bathroom and looked around only to see that the bedroom door was still closed and our bed was empty. I grumbled to myself as I spit out the toothpaste and washed the foam off my lips; way to go, Brittany, you're in big trouble now. I shook away the thoughts and hung up my towel to dry my hair quickly before contemplating whether I should go out to the living room or just wait it out in here.

My body ended up making the decision for me as I tossed myself on the bed and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach, and buried my face in my arms. I hadn't planned on falling asleep like that, but from how exhausted I was, it was a given that I'd pass out if I lay down; especially when our bed was so comfy and practically swallowed me up as I sunk in. I don't know how long I was out for, but soon I was feeling something warm pressing against my cold skin. It felt good, really good.

"Hmm.." I hummed as I struggled to pick my head up off my arms, finding that it felt so heavy, I chose to just tilt it to the side. I lazily blinked away the blurriness to find tanned knees set on either side of my waist as gentle hands pressed against my tensed muscles.

"You've got a knot the size of a golf ball back here." San whispered as her hands kneaded at my shoulder blades. I tried to sit up, but she just nudged me back down and continued to work her hands. "Stay still." She commanded and wiggled a little as she straddled my hips, moving so that I could still breathe beneath her weight. Her hands smoothed down my skin for a few more minutes leaving my muscles relaxed. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. It made me feel so happy that she came in here to give me a massage, but I knew there was still some tension between us.

"Feel better?" She asked a few minutes later and pulled down the back of my tank top down then ran her hands down my back like she was smoothing out the wrinkles of my shirt.

"Yeah.. thanks." I replied softly, my eyes steady on the design of the comforter.

"Mhm." She hummed then began to shuffle off of me, but before she could, I rolled over so that I could look up at her. She was still straddling my waist as I brought my knees up to keep her from falling over, but that didn't stop her from bracing herself by pressing her hands against my stomach. I moved my hands up to rest at the sides of her thighs and stared up at her deep brown eyes staring right back at me while her brows furrowed together.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.." I said quietly as my lips formed a pout.

"That's okay, B." She smiled softly as she ran her hands down my stomach, "You were just tired and you get cranky when you're tired…I have no idea who you could've gotten that from." I could practically see her smirking at that and seeing that she was in a joking mood kind of made me feel less crappy about being mean.

"Yeah.." I sighed, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth out of guilt. "I didn't mean to take it out on you though.." She just shrugged and rested back on my knees.

"It's alright, Britt, really." She said through a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry too actually.." She replied, "I haven't really been making it easy for you, huh? Always calling you away from working to deal with my craziness.." I just shrugged not wanting to cause another argument, but she giggled cutely, "We'll just blame the hormones." She winked and drummed her fingers at my belly button.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I asked hesitantly after a long pause.

"Of course not, babe, you've been amazing, it's only natural to get a little agitated especially when I've been a pain in the ass and keep stealing all your precious hours of sleep." I went to argue that she wasn't being a pain in the ass but she was quick to lean over and press a quick kiss to the tip of my nose then another to my lips before pulling back slightly to show me a gleaming smile. "I could never get mad at you for something like that, you've been so perfect to me." Hearing that made my nerves settle because the one thing I hate more than anything is having my wife mad at me, it's the absolute worse.

"I love you." I sighed contently then pushed myself up to rest at my forearms and crashed our lips together.

"You too, Britt." She mumbled against my lips as I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip before delving in. I felt her moan as I dropped my knees and sat up fully, wrapping my arms around her as her hands went up and cupped my cheeks. Things were getting heated real fast but instead of pulling me even closer, she ran her thumbs along my jaw line and pulled back from the kiss. I instantly pouted at the loss of contact which only made her laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to do_ you_.." I muttered and looked up at her eyes which surprisingly weren't darkened. "I think I owe you some lady lovin'." I smirked and leaned forward to connect our lips, only to be met with air. "Saaaan.." I whined but all she did was giggle and pinched at my cheeks.

"Though I love that you're constantly trying to please me," She husked and traced my jaw with her thumb again then stared down at me with a soft smile, "I think I just want to get my cuddle on tonight."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Britt, of course I want to have sex with you." She laughed, "But I think you need sleep more than I need to come, so lay back and relax." Before I knew it, she dropped her hands to my shoulders and pushed me back until my head hit the pillows then climbed off of me before nuzzling into my side. I reached down and pulled at the blanket so that I could cover the both of us up while San swung her leg over mine and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Comfortable?" I teased after realizing she had practically curled her whole body around me.

"Mhm!" She hummed and picked her head up off my chest to smile up at me, "How about you?"

"I've got my super smokin' hot wife wrapped up in my arms," I shrugged and kissed her forehead, "I think I'm good." She scrunched her nose cutely before burying her face into my neck at that then pressed her lips to the skin there just once.

"Night, babycakes." She sighed as she settled against me. I smiled at the old nickname and snuck my hand between our bodies so I could lay it flat against her tummy.

"Night," I replied softly, "To the both of you."

_A Week Later;_

Things have still been nonstop crazy; San's cravings are now in full swing, like if she doesn't get what she craves literally _no one_ is safe from her wrath of fury, she will go completely ape shit and I think that would pretty much blow our cover. On top of running around to get her whatever she wants, work is still tiring as ever, though I have gotten more sleep lately, I'm still drained at the end of the day. With fetching Santana's random treats to protect all of humanity as well as juggle working at SnixxJuice and working at the studio while still trying to keep that I've doubled up on shifts again secret, energy is pretty nonexistent.

"Brittany?" Jenna called over the intercom of the studio causing all of us to freeze at the sudden voice.

"Yes?" I answered, eyes set on the speaker on the ceiling.

"Santana would like to see you in her office as soon as possible." She replied causing a few of the dancers to roll their eyes. This would be her third time calling for me in the last two and a half hours; she's really starting to take away from rehearsals.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I called and sent the group an apologetic smile before telling Jeremy to run through what I had just taught while I was away. I power walked to the other side of the building to where Santana was waiting for me to go get her only God knows what. I saw Jenna waiting outside the door, typical now that Santana has started calling me over more and more lately. I sent her a smile before walking into to find that San was tapping her new unicorn pen at her papers anxiously.

"Oh good, you're here!" She cheered and set her pen down before rushing over to give me a tight hug. I stood stiffly, letting her take control so I could gauge what she wanted me here for; it could either be sex or food. "I missed you.." Well, maybe neither.

"Babe, I just saw you like 30 minutes ago.." I sighed as she dropped her hands to my hips.

"So?" She huffed, "Am I not allowed to miss my wife?" She asked as she crossed her arms defensively. I let out tired sigh and wiggled my fingers between her arms so she'd uncross them and pulled them back around my waist as I wrapped mine around hers.

"I miss you too," I replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead earning a sweet smile from my now pleased hormonal wife. "Is that all you called me here for?" I asked lightly after hugging on her for a couple more minutes, not wanting to sound like she was being a bother even though she kind of was. "I kinda need to get back to work.."

"Mm..yeah." She hummed as she nuzzled against my neck. I did a little happy dance on the inside because for once she wasn't craving anythi- "Wait, I really want oatmeal raisin cookie!"

"San, you don't even like raisins.." I groaned but she was quick to send me a glare.

"The _baby _likes raisins, Brittany, it's not for me." She replied sassily as she pulled away from our embrace for the second time.

"But San..I _just _ran and got you- I mean- got the _baby _pumpkin cheesecake," I sighed, "Did you even touch that?"

"If you don't want to get it for me then I can get it myself.." She huffed. I could tell this was a battle I was not going to win.

"No, I'll get it. You stay here." I replied softly and stepped closer to her to press a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back." She nodded happily and took a seat back at her desk. I spun back around, resisting the urge to roll my eyes and headed for the lobby when I passed Tina sitting in the break room unpacking her lunch; a part of her lunch being a cookie.

"Oh hey, Bri-"

"What kind of cookie is that?" I cut her off and pointed to her hand. She raised her brows and looked down at the cookie and back up at me.

"Uhh, oatmeal?" She shrugged, "Why? Do you want one?"

"Uhh.." San wanted oatmeal _raisin_, not just plain oatmeal. I glanced up in frustration only for my eyes to land on a few snack sized boxes of raisins on the counter from a couple days ago then looked back down at the cookie she was offering me. I can work with that. "Yeah, can I?"

A few minutes later I was rushing back into Santana's office with raisins craftily pressed into the top of Tina's oatmeal cookie. As I walked through the door, I remembered why I could never complain about Santana's cravings, because the look on her face when I brought in this ghetto oatmeal raisin cookie was absolutely priceless.

"Here's your cookie." I announced and presented her with the cookie hoping that she wouldn't notice that the raisins weren't actually a part of the cookie. She didn't.

"Oh baby, thank you!" She cheered and rushed over to me with the biggest of smiles stretching across her face. "You are the best wife in the whole entire world! I love you so so much! Thank you, it's so yummy looking!" She covered my face in sloppy wet kisses in between telling me how wonderful I am when all I did was steal someone's cookie before sneakily taking the cookie out of the palm of my hand. Still, I loved when she was so affectionate like this, it made catering to her every need worth it.

"You're welcome." I sighed contently and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her forehead as she nibbled away at her cookie. "Now, if that's all.." I drawled out and threw my thumb towards the door and started to back out slowly, "I really gotta get back to work." All she did was nod frantically and spin back around to sit at her desk still too busy gnawing away at her snack. Who knew a cookie could make someone so happy? I smiled over at my adorable wife and headed for the door before it was too late, "Alright, I'll see you at lunch time!"

For what felt like the millionth time today, I closed San's office door behind me and walked through the lobby to get back to my dancers.

"Sorry guys, she nee-" I stopped with dishing out yet another made up excuse when I found everyone sitting on the floor facing my direction, glaring. I let my forehead wrinkle in confusion as I stared at everyone's unhappy faces then over to Jeremy who was looking a little defenseless. "Uhh, what's going on?"

"They're saying they want to have an intervention, they won't dance until you listen to them." Jeremy shrugged and directed a glare at the uncooperative dancers. My eyes snapped away from the dancers to stare back at Jeremy with a shocked expression.

"Intervention?" I asked then looked over to the sitting group, "I don't think that's necessary.."

"Brittany, you're an amazing choreographer and we love working with you but for the past few weeks it's like you're mind isn't focused.." One of the guys, Michael, spoke up. A few of his coworkers nodded in agreement.

"We're worried.." A brunette, Sara, added. "You know that just yesterday you incorporated the _ducky dance_ in the routine?"

"I-uhh..well-" I stammered but another dancer spoke up instead.

"And I don't mean any disrespect, but with you always leaving rehearsals because Santana calls you to her office, it's really taking away from our learning." Darius added with a shrug. "It isn't fair to us."

"And Jeremy is really awesome and all, but we _need _you too." Michael replied, "We're just worried that-I don't know-you're too distracted.."

"Yeah, maybe you should try _not _answering Santana's every call..you have a job to do too. Maybe you shouldn't let her walk all over you." Jason muttered as I saw Jeremy whip his head up to glare at the guy.

"Now that's enough!" Jeremy snapped while I just stared down guiltily at my feet. "That was way out of line, Jason." I was surprised hearing such a tone come out from him; I seriously didn't think he had any other side to him besides super polite. He stepped up next to me, setting his hand on my shoulder comfortably, then stared out at everyone. "Brittany is your boss, you won't insult her work ethic or her relationship with her wife in front of her and in front of me for that matter."

"But I wasn't trying to-" Jason pleaded but Jeremy just threw up his hand and shook his head.

"I don't care what you were or weren't trying to do," He said then looked up at everyone, "When you do something so unprofessional like this, it's disrespectful."

"Jeremy.." I whispered when I saw how frustrated he was getting and patted on his back then nodded over to the chairs telling him to take a break. He nodded back at me weakly as I turned to face the crowd.

"Alright guys, I hear what you're saying." I said, trying to keep from wringing out my hands as I looked at everyone's faces. "Though Jeremy is right about what he said, I appreciate that you guys decided, as a group, to have this talk with me. At least I know one thing, my dancers work and make decisions as a team." My eyes shifted through everyone's facial expressions, gauging how well I was getting through to them. "Every great team needs a great leader, and like you said, I haven't been too great over the past few weeks. For that, I apologize. As for Santana's interference in my work, I can't stop her from doing that. Yes, she's my wife but she's also my boss so technically I _have _to do as she says." I watched as a couple people rolled their eyes at that and a few others groan in frustration. I was really in a hard situation because they don't know Santana's pregnant, they don't know that I _have _to leave whenever she calls because if I don't she might just kill me. But looking out at how annoyed everyone looked, I knew I had to spend less time trying to please Santana and a little more time working. "But that doesn't mean I won't tell her that I can't always be pulled away. I will try my best to be less distracted and make sure I get back to being an awesome leader for you all. Okay?" I looked out at everyone nodding their heads with happy smiles. "Alright, good." I cheered then looked over my shoulder to where Jeremy was sitting. "Get over here, group hug!" I called and watched as everyone piled in. "Now let's get to work. "

_3 Hours Later;_

After our little group meeting, everything seemed back to normal. I even scrapped the whole _ducky dance_ I somehow added over the last couple of days and replaced it with some decidedly more awesome. But what surprised me the most was that Santana hadn't called for me since I brought her that cookie. It was weird, but I missed her not calling for me just because she missed me or because she wanted a hug or a barbeque dipped apple slice. I like that feeling of being-I don't know-needed. I felt special that only I could give her what she wanted, whether it was a quickie to get her through the day or something that was covered in barbeque sauce. I missed that feeling. I glanced over at the digital clock on the wall; 45 minutes until San goes on lunch. I decided to run through the new routine one last time before letting Jeremy take over so I could make a call.

I walked over to my desk and sat down at the office phone and quickly punched in San's extension, suddenly anxious to hear her sweet voice grace my ears.

"Hey."

"Hi!" I squeaked and started twirling the cord of the phone with my fingers. "Whatcha doing.."

"Uhm, filling out some paperwork." She replied skeptically, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong.." I sighed happily, "I was just calling because you haven't asked for me in a long time and I kinda sorta maybe just a little bit miss you.." I heard her giggle adorably and it instantly made me blush down at my desk.

"And I thought _I _was the pregnant one.."

"San!"

"Don't worry, Jenna's out right now." She reassured.

"Ohh, okay.." I hummed as my eyes carried over to the dancers then back down at my desk, "Sooo..do you need me to get you anything? I'm so used to you asking that I feel like I'm falling behind or something.."

"Britt, no, it's okay." She replied comfortingly, "But hey, I need to concentrate on this contract so I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay..bye." I pouted and hung up the phone. Who knew I'd actually sort of miss not having to go on these wild goose chases for her? I walked back over to everyone and observed their moves until it was finally time for lunch. I don't know why, but I was suddenly really excited to see her again, so excited that I nearly sprinted to San's office. It was when I got near her office door that my feet became glued to their spot.

"God, you are the best assistant in the whole entire world! Like seriously, you are fucking amazing."

"Uhm, wow, okay. Thank you."

"Oh, most definitely. You deserve a raise because you are something else."

"I-I was just doing what you asked me.."

I stayed there, frozen at the door listening in to the entire conversation. I was pretty happy with what Santana was telling Jenna; finally she lets her assistant know how awesome she is!

"You are so beautiful." That one took me by surprise but I just shrugged thinking maybe Santana was in her super sweet mood again and it was just a harmless compliment. "Like I don't think I've seen anything hotter in my life." Okay, that was crossing the line. "I can't wait for you to get in me." My eyes widened at that as I practically kicked open the door ready to fight a bitch.

"What the hell is going on! " I snapped until my eyes landed on Jenna staring down at her with this confused look on her face and Santana looking like she was actually _petting_ her burger.

"I-uh..she was-I-I don't even know.." Jenna rambled.

"Look what Jenna brought me, Britt!" Santana squeaked as she held up the brown paper bag with Burger King's logo on the front. "A Whopper!" She cheered then stared up at Jenna with hearts practically beating in her eyes. That look was for me _only_; I don't see why she's looking at her assistant like that! And I definitely don't understand why _she's _going out getting things that I _know _Santana has a craving for. "Isn't she just the fucking best?" I wanted to say hell no because _I'm _the best! She's supposed to only say stuff like that about me because only I know why she's having cravings, only I know that they're not just normal cravings either! They're _pregnancy_ cravings! I looked from Santana then to Jenna then back at Santana and instantly felt a jealous.

"You got her a Whopper?" I asked, my tone dropping lower than I expected as I stared down the confused girl. "Only _I_ get her Whoppers.."

"I was only doing what she asked me to.." She mumbled nervously.

"Brittany, come sit with me." I didn't make a move, just squared up my shoulders with Jenna's and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is it with or without cheese?"

"With?"

"Wrong." She was right, San loved her Whoppers with cheese, but I couldn't let Jenna have that victory.

"Britt, look she even got me extra packs of barbeque sauce!" San cheered behind me but I kept my eyes focused on Jenna.

"How many did you get her?"

"Uhm, 4?" She mumbled nervously but I continued to stare daggers into her.

"She hates even numbers-"

"Brittany!" Santana snapped causing me to whip my head to her, "Leave Jenna alone and come sit with me." I contemplated whether or not I should do as she said, but even I know that's a lost battle. I let out a sigh and nodded to her with a soft smile playing at my lips, not before brushing past Jenna's shoulder as she moved to leave the office.

"I'm watching you." I growled and went over to sit next to Santana as she dumped out a large container of fries. We ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while San tried to pretty much inhale her Whopper instead of daintily picking at her fries first like usual.

"I know what you're doing, B." San mumbled in between bites of her burger.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to sound worried that she might've heard my little warning to Jenna.

"I _know_ you started doubling up on shifts again." She replied knowingly. Well, I guess she _didn't _see the way I acted. I slowly closed my eyes and looked down; I've been caught nonetheless. But of course I'd be caught; I'm not very good at sneaking around especially when it involves keeping things from Santana. Unless they're presents, I'm good at keeping those a secret. I'm actually surprised she didn't find out sooner!

"San.." I tried but she just shook her head at me.

"We've talked about this, Britt, and I know you're just trying to help and all but I don't want you over working yourself. You don't have to do that, you know? We got you an assistant choreographer here for a reason and that reason was so you don't have to always be here. I mean, this is your job so you have to be here every day but you don't have to work these ungodly hours like you've been sneaking around doing. You can just pop in to check on everyone then you can head right over to your studio to do the same with Heather and Colton. Having assistants are suppose to help you, and you're not letting them do that." She sighed, leaning back in her chair and extending her arms out for a stretch. "Well, I can understand you checking on the kids, but Jeremy is totally capable of running things without you always around."

"Am I being fired?" I mumbled, slowly picking my head up to stare back at brown orbs.

"What?" San asked, taken aback, then chuckled, "No, Britt, I'm not firing you. I'm telling you to stop spreading yourself so thin.." She set down her fry and placed her hand on top of mine as a soft smile played at her lips. "You're not superwoman, babe, you can't do it all no matter how much you want to, you can't. I'm not going to let you do that."

"B-But, the stress.." I said quietly and looked around to confirm that we were alone, "I want to be able to hold my own on my side of the business, I don't want to stress you out. What if something happens to the ba-"

"Britt," She sighed and cupped my cheeks, "When _you're _stressed, _I'm _stressed." My shoulders dropped at that, there's really no winning here. "You're a very hard worker and I think that is really really great, but I can't have you working yourself to the bone like this. It's not healthy and I need you to be healthy." She said and ran her hand over her stomach then looked back up at me, "We _both _need you to be healthy."

"You're right." I mumbled as I stared down at her hand placement then back up at her, "What should I do? My studio is like falling apart because I'm not there, but you need me here too and I can't be in both places at once."

"Find someone to help you with the studio." She answered simply. I thought about it before, but I just remembered how hard it was to find Jeremy and I don't know if I want to go through that a second time. "My offer still stands."

"San, I'm definitely not hiring you as my assistant choreographer." I replied sternly, but she just laughed.

"No B, not me." She sighed, "I told you that Noah owes me a few favors, if you want, I can have Mike help you out."

"But-"

"Wait, hear me out." She cut in, "You won't be _stealing _him away, I know that's your biggest worry, he only works there part time so during the day he can help out at your studio and still have time to teach at Showtimes."

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea.." I hummed, letting the thought roll around in my head. "I'll think about it, I guess."

"Good!" She cheered and went back to picking at her fries. "As for that little display of affection you showed back there.."

"Wait, what?"

"I saw you body check Jenna, Britt." She laughed and wagged her finger at me, "Naughty, naughty."

"I-I didn't _body check_ her..I just accidently _brushed _past her." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure!" She giggled, "It's pretty hot and all when you get possessive like that, but even I have noticed that I'm being a pain in the ass again and what's the point of having an assistant if I can't make them do random stuff without them questioning me?"

"But San.._I _always deal with your cravings." I pouted, "It's weird having _her _do it, like she doesn't even know what she's doing or why you're making her do it either! I-I don't like it." All she did was giggle and smile back at me lovingly.

"Britt, you are adorable when you're in such a jealous fit." She teased, "But you're going to have to set that aside, at least while we're at work. I can't pull you away from the studio anymore than you can spare time to run these crazy errands for me, so Jenna will be helping me out for the time being."

"And by _helping you out_, that better only mean getting you food." I replied sternly, "Anything else is off limits." San's hand sneaked over to squeeze at my thigh as she leaned in to place a kiss to my cheek.

"You won't have to worry about that," She husked, "Everyone _knows _I'm yours and only yours."

_Two Days Later;_

"Stop fidgeting.." I whispered, nudging San softly as we waited for the nurse to call for us. San turned to me and smiled a lopsided grin then stared back down at her hands, pulling them apart to smooth down her thighs repeatedly. I chuckled at her nervous ticks and reached for one of her hands to encompass with the both of mine. "Relax, San.." I cooed, running my thumbs along the back over her hand, marveling in the softness of her skin. She turned back to me again, this time with a genuine smile, then nodded after letting out a puff of air.

"Pierce-Lopez?" The nurse called as the wooden door opened revealing the familiar nurse with a clipboard in her hand. She smiled politely at us and gestured for us to follow her back to our usual room. "Just take a seat on the bed and she'll be right in." The nurse turned on her heels and closed the door behind her as I moved towards the bed.

"Uh, she meant me.." San giggled when I went to hop up on the bed.

"Yeah, I knew that." I laughed and moved to sit down on the stool near the wall while San carefully slid up in her usual place. Within minutes, Dr. Meyer popped her head in and began greeting us immediately.

"How are we today?" She asked cheerfully, pulling up her rolly chair and flipping through San's chart.

"We're good, had the day off today so we could relax a bit before coming in." San shrugged as she nervously kicked her legs. The doctor took notice of San's habit and shot me a knowing smile before tapping her pen at San's leg.

"This is your third appointment, when are you going to realize that there's nothing to be nervous about?" She teased making San instantly stop swaying and smile down at her lap bashfully. "I'll just need to check your blood pressure and we can get to the fun stuff." She replied and rolled back to reach for the little sleeve thing and strapped it on to San's arm and started pumping. "Just relax." She said softly as she kept her eyes on the dial. "Okay, looks good."She cheered and unstrapped the sleeve and scribbled down something on San's chart. "Now the fun stuff."

"Please, don't let it involve needles.." San whimpered but Dr. Meyer just laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, no needles today." She confirmed and went digging around in the drawers for something.

"Oh thank God, I'm still recovering from those cuts she left me from the last time." I muttered teasingly, giving San a wink which she waved off.

"Well, since you're about 11 weeks now.." Dr. Meyer drawled out as she turned back around with this tiny machine in her hands, "How about we try to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"What?" San gasped then looked to me with wide eyes and then back to Dr. Meyer, "Really?"

"B-But she's not even showing yet.." I stammered and pulled up San's shirt to reveal a still somewhat flat stomach. "See? Is there even an actual baby in there yet? I mean, yeah there's a baby..but is it even big enough for that?"

"Well, that's why we're checking.." Dr. Meyer shrugged, "With Santana's physique, it's normal for her not to show. I'm guessing she won't start having a little baby bump until about late December, but there's definitely a baby in there. It's just very very tiny." She replied and stared at San and me with a confused look. "Do you guys not want me to check for the heartbeat yet?" I looked up at San who was back to being nervous again and shrugged.

"Whatever you want, honey." I told her through a reassuring smile. She took in her bottom lip and gnawed at it while she thought then nodded to Dr. Meyer.

"I think it would be cool to see if we could hear it.." She answered then smiled shyly at me.

"Okay, great!" Dr. Meyer cheered and stood up from her chair to direct San to lie back against the bed. "She pressed a few buttons on the device and turned a couple dials while I got up to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Is it safe?" I asked timidly, my eyes steady on the device in the doctor's hands. "I-I don't want to hurt the baby's ears or anything like that.." Dr. Meyer looked up at me through her wispy blonde bangs and smiled.

"It won't hurt the baby one bit." She assured me and pushed San's shirt back a bit to reveal her tanned stomach. "This is going to be a little cold." She said as she applied this blue gel to San's stomach. San sucked in a quick breath and laughed a little, muttering that it _really was _cold. The doctor went on to apply some gel to the tip of the little device that connected to the machine by this curly cord before she moved it gently around on San's stomach with her eyes all squinted in concentration. I watched as San stared down at Dr. Meyer's movements like a hawk as we both anxiously awaited the sound of our baby's heartbeat. She folded her hands over to rest just under her breasts where her shirt was bunched up at, while mine were griping the bed side bar until my knuckles turned pale. I didn't remember it taking _this _long when I went with Quinn to hear Bella's; that worried me.

"Is it too early?" I whispered but Santana just shushed me as we both kept our eyes on Dr. Meyer. A few more minutes went by and there was still nothing close to sounding like a heart beating, just a lot of muffled gurgling. I could tell San was losing a little hope too because of how her anxious smile started to falter. We both wanted to hear it now after Dr. Meyer said that we would be able to, but if it's too early still there's not much we can do about that. Still, we really wanted to hear it.

"Hmm.." Dr. Meyer hummed as she glanced over at her machine with the buttons as her brows furrowed and she quirked her lips to the side in confusion then back over to this computer monitor. "It just _might_ be a little too-" She instantly stopped when she moved the sensor over a certain area earning just the faintest of thumps. San and I perked up immediately and looked to each other with raised brows. "Oh, oh, hold on!" She cheered and moved the device around in the general area until the room exploded with a new sound.

"Ah, there it is." Dr. Meyer sighed, "There's your baby, mommies."

"Britt.." San whispered as our hands found each others. She looked up at me with that same shimmer in her eyes like this was another one of the happiest days of her life then, nearly teary eyed, smiled that cheek bunching grin that I loved so much. I squeezed back at her hand gently as we both stared at her belly, reveling in the sweet sound that was our baby's heartbeat.

"It sounds like galloping.." I mumbled mindlessly as I smiled proudly then turned to Santana, "You have a unicorn in your tummy." She just giggled and rolled her eyes playfully at me while Dr. Meyer just kept her hand steady so that we could listen for a few minutes longer. It was like music to our ears, the rapid thumping that echoed in the room as clear as day. I leaned down a little to press a quick kiss to San's cheek as we continued to listen.

"That's our baby, Britt." She whispered, barely audible as she brought my hand up to kiss my palm, then smiled warmly up at me. "_Our_ baby.."

* * *

A/N Will the baby be a boy or girl? Let me know


	32. Chapter 32 Weight

A/N Fandom group hug, let's just pretend that our bbs walk off that stage and start the rest of their lives..together. They seemed pretty endgame to me, actually they ALWAYS seem endgame to me..especially in fanfiction. Enjoy the chapter. Let me know.

* * *

CHAPTER 32

_December;_

"Oh God, Britt, right there!"

"How's this? Is that okay?"

"Fucking hell, _yes_!"

"You like that, huh?"

"Baby, you have no idea.."

"How about right here? Does that feel good?"

"_Oh God.._Britt, don't stop. Like ever."

"I have to or else I'll have weird super muscular hands-"

"No! Keep going, it feels so good.."

"Okay, fine..only cause I love you though." I teased, glancing up at her as my hands worked at massaging her sore feet. I don't know why she thought it was a good idea, with being that she just reached 14 weeks two days ago, to wear a new pair of heels to work. Combining with how easily tired she's been getting lately and how she always comes home from work complaining about how much her body aches, I wouldn't think she'd add on to all that by trying to break in a new set of heels. Beauty really is pain, I guess.

"I swear, babe, your hands are pure magic." She groaned from the bedside as I rested on my knees and continued kneading at the ball of her foot. She dropped back on her forearms and let her head roll back as she let out a few more sexual sounding moans. From this position, if someone were to randomly walk in, they could totally think something else was going on, but that's not till later. Besides, we'd be wearing much less than we are now.

"Well my magical hands are kinda starting to cramp up." I replied jokingly as I switched my hands from one foot to another again. I had been kneeling before her, working at trying to relieve some of the pain, for about 30 minutes now; I'm not sure how much longer my hands can take.

"Awh, you can stop if you want to..they feel better already!" She squeaked, sitting back up to set her hands on her knees, and then smiled lovingly down at me.

"You sure?" I asked, still softly rubbing circular patterns against the sole of her foot, before looking up to see her smiling brightly. "I can keep going if you want me to."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm good." She replied sweetly then beckoned me up with her index finger. Of course me being the love struck girl that I am, I followed up to her dreamily until I was hovering over her and she was comfortably lying back down. We shared soft smiles for a silent minute until she glanced over at the clock on the night stand and groaned.

"What?" I asked and looked to the clock too, "It's only 8.."

"Exactly.." She sighed, "We haven't chosen our outfits for the party tomorrow."

"Ohh.." I hummed as I rolled off to the side of her and propped my head up on my hand. "Well don't we have people who come and get us dressed? They usually bring our dresses with them.."

"They're for _big _events." She joked, "The SnixxJuice Christmas party isn't really considered a big event, at least not in _my _eyes." She shrugged and went to laugh along with me until she saw that I wasn't amused. "What?"

"It's a big event to me.." I muttered through my pout and lowered my gaze to my finger tracing circles in the comforter, "It's my first office Christmas party.."

"Oh Britt, it's not all that fun. Trust me, why do you think I always try to skip them or find a way to sneak out? There are creepy rich old guys wandering around flaunting their money to the gold digging hoes, which still to this day have no idea how the hell they get in to such a private party. Really Britt, There's nothing great about these parties..you aren't missing much." She tried but I wasn't too moved. I've never had a real job like this; there were never office parties so this is kind of a big deal to me.

"That's not the point though, San." I replied, still staring down at the circular movements of my finger. "I've never been to one; maybe it's the coolest thing I'll ever go to-"

"Doubt it."

"Or maybe it's not." I added in a hushed voice, "But I still want to experience at least one. I finished a tad bit optimistically.

"Hmm..you _really _want to go, huh?" She asked after a long pause.

"Kinda.." I answered softly. I sort of felt embarrassed for being so excited for something that San clearly felt opposite about. That didn't stop her from ghosting her fingertips against my cheekbone until she titled my chin up to look to her though. "You think it's silly." I murmured when my eyes caught hers.

"Of course not." She replied confidently as she ran her thumb over my cheek. "If going means a lot for you then it means a lot for me too." She replied happily as she stared down at me with her rich dark brown eyes gazing into mine. "I'll do everything humanly possible to make this thing awesome." I smiled lovingly up at her as she ran her thumb across my cheek again.

"Well I don't know if you want to go doing that.." I teased, scooting closer to her so that my stomach was pressed against her side, the warmth of our bodies mixing. "Because then we'll just_ have_ to go every single one..forever." I winked as I watched her brow quirk up and her lips pull into a smirk.

"With you along for the ride, that actually doesn't sound too bad.." She teased, her hand wandering up to rest on my hip as she eyed my lips hungrily.

"Who says I'll be doing any riding?" I husked as I started lowering myself to her lips, taking note of her quick inhale making her chest puff out. Just as I was about to close the distance, she stopped me..again.

"We should pick out our dresses.." She mumbled making me roll my eyes.

"Awh, do we have to?" I whined and tried to work my best puppy dog eyes and pout on her but she just laughed and began to sit up. Well, she sorta just rolled around on her back until I helped push her up to a sitting position.

"We do, Britt, especially with me gaining weight like I've been constantly eating donuts and Oreos.." She grumbled and walked off towards the closet. I quickly followed knowing exactly where this conversation was going; I was not looking forward to it."I have no idea what fits anymore!" I rested my shoulder against the threshold of our walk in closet, watching as she rifled through her dress section and occasionally tossed garments over her shoulder wantonly, her mood taking a turn for the worse with every tight fitting dress she touched.

"We're not going through this again.." I sighed, going over to pick up everything she was carelessly throwing to the floor and hung them back on their respectful hangers. She just looked over her shoulder and shot me a glare. "What?" I huffed when I caught the scowl, "You're talking like you've gained 10 pounds in the last week; you've only gained like-"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" She grumbled and pulled out a simple low cut deep blue dress. "You think this will show my rolls?" She asked as she held it up to her body and looked into the mirror.

"Rolls?" I laughed then turned to face her with my hands set on my hips, "Santana, you've got a bun in the oven..those aren't rolls, it's a baby..a baby bun!" She looked up at me through the mirror, a smile threatening to grace her lips but instead she rolled her eyes and gathered her hair to one side after sliding on the dress.

"Zip me?" She asked as she held up the front of the dress with one hand while the other was still on her hair. I nodded and slid the zipper about halfway until I knew she was going to feel uncomfortable if I went any higher.

"That's about as far as it'll go without cutting off circulation." I said and looked back at her through the mirror to see her frowning.

"This fucking thing was loose on me just a month ago.." She mumbled, "Let's try that one." She pointed and started wiggling out of the dress to slip on another. The process went on for about three more dresses, each ending with the same result, until she completely gave up. "Nothing fits me anymore, I'm so fat, and all my clothes have fucking shrunk." She complained, hiding her face in her hands in shame. I let out a soft sigh as I slowly walked up behind her, unzipping her dress a bit so it wasn't constricting her tummy, then pressed my lips to the soft skin of her shoulder blade.

"Baby, you're not fat." I whispered, pressing another kiss to her shoulder. "You're beautiful sexy hot and I wouldn't have you any other wa-" Suddenly, she spun around and threw her arms around my neck tightly and started to sob against my chest. "Can't. Breathe."

"You're just saying that because you're my wife and you have to say nice stuff like that.."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." I replied, my voice straining against her grip, "And you know I wouldn't lie to you..I'm horrible at that."

"I-I just feel so ugly! None of my cute dresses fit a-and you're not going to like me anymore! I'm going to be f-fat and a-alone!" She cried as hot tears melted through my shirt, her arms loosening just a little around my neck. I hated this argument. I felt defenseless against her raging hormones every single time and it was like nothing I said could sway her from thinking anything else her mind was already set on. I still tried though.

"San, if someone's fat that doesn't mean they're ugly." I said sternly, "But you're not fat, you're pregnant..there's a difference but either way you're still beautiful." I couldn't tell if I was getting through to her or not, so I just held her close. "Shh, honey, please stop crying." I cooed, brushing through her hair with one hand while the other rubbed softly at her back, "You know I don't like it when you cry." She mumbled against my neck but she was sobbing so hard that I could barely make out a word. All I could do was hold on to her shaking body tightly and kiss away at her tears before they could roll down her flaming cheeks. "You're beautiful, San, you always will be. Even if you gain a little weight or a lot of weight, it doesn't matter, you'll always be smokin' hot to me." I kissed her cheeks again as her crying seemed to slow a little. I held on to her, whispering how amazing she still looks and will always look until the only sound left were little sniffles.

"You think so?" She mumbled as she picked her head up off my shoulder and stared up at me with her bottom lip quivering.

"I _know_ so." I grinned, running my thumb along her shaky lip. She stared back, her lips twitching for the slightest of smiles. "Come on, let's go to bed, we can pick out our outfits in the morning." I said softly and directed her out of the closest to move towards the bed. I was already in my pajamas, but since she was still half naked from trying on her many dresses, I went towards our dresser while she took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Shorts or pants?" I asked over my shoulder as my hand landed on her faded red sweat pants and the other on baby blue cotton shorts.

"Mm..pants."She hummed, pointing her chin in the direction of my right hand once I spun around and held up her choices. I nodded and tossed the shorts back in the drawer after grabbing San's loose white v neck. I threw it over my shoulder as I held her sweat pants by the hem and sank to my knees in front of her. "What are you doing, B?" She questioned with her brows quirked and lowered her gaze on me.

"Putting your pants on?" I replied casually as I slid her feet, one at a time, into the opening of her pajamas. "Is that a problem?" I asked, my eyes still focused on her legs.

"Uhm, no..but I can dress myself?" She snickered but I just shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's no fun. Besides, how else can I admire how awesome my super hot wife's legs are?" I smirked as my eyes finally carried up to meet hers. She smiled lovingly down at me as I hooked the waistband of her sweat pants with my thumb and slowly slid them up, letting my fingers graze the smooth skin of her tan legs. "They're just so soft and smooth and sexy.." I drawled out as my hands ran up to her thighs, "They just might be my most liked thing.." I had to stand back up and hover over her a little so I could slip them up over her butt. I stared down at my hands moving meticulously slow then looked back to see San gnawing on her bottom lip. "Then you've got this nice waist.." I husked, drumming my fingers a little on her backside until her hips rose and I could fully position the waistband around her waist. "And also a perfect ass.." I winked at her causing her to smirk and her eyes to roll playfully while I tugged her vneck off my shoulder and nodded to her arms. "Up." She sighed and lifted her arms up so that I could slide on the shirt. "And your boobs are really awesome too.." I teased as I pulled down the hem of her shirt over her chest, my fingers ghosting past the material of her bra. "My super hot wife is just super hot," I shrugged and started to scoot her back along the bed until her head met the softness of the pillows. She was still smirking up at me, her eyes steady on all my movements, especially when I positioned myself between her legs and started pushing up her shirt.

"And what are you doing now?" She asked through a little giggle as my fingertips traced around her belly button. I didn't say anything though; just kept my eyes on her growing baby bump while I pressed my palms to the warm skin there.

"You know what, San?" I asked, loving the feel of her skin beneath my hands. "There's something really really amazing going on in there," I said and pressed a kiss just below her belly button, "And I know I'll be having the same weight gain argument with you the further along you get," I added, pressing another kiss to her tummy, chuckling at the inevitability, "But I just want you to remember that your body is changing for a reason," I pressed another kiss to a different area of skin on her belly, "A beautiful reason, a reason that will be so worth it when they get here, a reason that we will shower with love every second of every day." My lips graced her smooth skin one last time before crawling back up to lay off to the side of her. She turned to her side and faced me while my hand smoothed against her stomach again, "I want you to remember this moment right here; I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I'll love you," I pressed kiss just below her belly button, smiling down at her tummy, then pushed myself up to hover over her, "And I'll love you, always." I pulled away from her lips loving the new beaming grin she was sporting as her eyes glistened with happy tears.

"I love you too, B." She replied softly then tugged me to her side so she could nuzzle into me. Her leg swung over the both of mine and her hand moving to rest on her stomach protectively as she pressed a gentle kiss to my neck, "And I know he or she will love you too, just as much as I do."

_The Next Day;_

"Hey, just dropping by to tell you I'm leaving for the day." I called, poking my head into San's office. She muted whatever video clip of whoever was in the studio and waved me over. I nodded and pushed the door open a little more, giving a forced smile in the direction of Jenna, who I still may or may not be keeping an eye on still, and walked around to San's side. "Yes?"

"Since when can you just say you're leaving without giving me any goodbye kisses?" She asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her and lowered my lips to meet hers for a quick kiss.

"I'll be back around 6 to come get you, so just wait for me, okay?" I asked as I started walking towards the door.

"Alright, have fun at the studio!" She called as I waved goodbye and closed the door behind me. I actually wasn't going to the studio today, I just said I'd be leaving earlier than usual, I didn't tell her where I was going so that's why it was easy for me to lie. Plus, I'm only good at lying when it deals with presents.

"Hey Q, thanks for meeting me." I said happily as I met her outside of the SnixxJuice doors. She was leaning against the wall with her short blonde hair tousling against the breeze and her hands buried deep in her long beige pea coat's pockets.

"No problem, you know I love to shop!" She winked, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to me, "What are we shopping for anyways?"

"I want to get San a dress for the Christmas party." I shrugged as we started walking in the direction of a few nice boutiques. "I know you're a closet fashionista, as am I, so two heads are better than none or something like that.."

"Right, okay sounds fun." She snickered, "I just need to be back by Bella's school by 3." I nodded, agreeing that we'd be done by then and entered our first store. We browsed around for awhile just flicking through the many dresses the store offered but none really caught my attention. After a few more minutes there, we hit up another store, then another, and another, and-

"Alright Britt, we're going to have to get some characteristics up or something because I'm kinda just tagging along here.." How could I tell her that I needed a dress that wasn't super tight like San usually wears and that it had to be a darker color so it'd be somewhat sliming because one, San is still a tiny bit insecure about her weight, and two, we've gotta hide the baby bump, but not really say to Q that San's pregnant because she still doesn't know?

"Uhh.." I hummed trying to get my words organized to form a believable explanation. "Dark colors, I know that's something she likes." I replied and Quinn seemed to believe that. "Also, instead of her usual tight dresses, you know, the kind that make her boobs look really nice?" I asked casually but Quinn just stared at me with furrowed brows for a second then just nodded me away. "Well, I don't want all those old guys at the party staring at all my wife's goodies, so no tight dresses."

"Huh, really?" Quinn asked a bit skeptically which made me nervous. "Since when did you want to hide San's _goodies_ and since when did she agree with that?" She had me there. I mean, I've always been really proud to call San mine just like she was proud to call me hers but we've really never been too strict on dress code just because we're attractive. I was starting to struggle but before I could come up with some random excuse, Quinn just shrugged. "Whatever, let's get this done. We're running out of time." I nodded and scurried after her as she walked into another boutique. We looked around for a bit and after about 20 minutes she walked over with a dark green dress. "How's this?" She asked as she held it up by the hanger, revealing the shimmery material.

"Ooh, that's pretty! I think she'll love it." I cheered, "What size is it?" I asked, leaning in to check the tag. It was too small for San now, though Quinn _did _get San's right size. "It's not the right size, do they have more?" She just quirked her brow at me then narrowed her hazel eyes in that analyzing way she likes to do.

"Why? This is her size, isn't it?" Quinn asked, rechecking the dress's tag. I couldn't stand there and let her figure it out, especially when San's not here, she'd want to tell Quinn together. I swallowed thickly and averted my eyes before walking over to the direction Quinn was at.

"Did you find it over here?" I started pushing through clothes trying to find the similar dress until she walked up beside me. I could feel her eyes searching me for something she was missing, but she didn't pry which was strange.

"Yeah, here's the next size up." She said and pulled out the other dress.

"Oh, awesome." I nodded, "Well let's pay then." I took the dress from her dainty hand and headed for the register when she caught by the wrist. I instantly froze thinking that this was it, I've been caught once again and San's going to be so upset that she wasn't here.

"Don't you want to accessorize?" She asked with an angelic smile and nodded over to the wall covered in jewelry and belts. "This kind of dress would look really cute with a belt too; maybe we can find one over there."

"Oh yeah, good idea." I replied casually and followed her over to the wall. After poking around for a few minutes, we emerged from the store with San's new dress, a thick belt that matched her dress perfectly, and new pearly earrings.

"Alright Britt, I gotta get going now but hope the party goes well!" She chirped and pulled me in for a hug, "San's gunna love the dress..you know, since _I_ picked it out and all." She finished with a wink.

"Yeah, sure." I giggled, "Thanks for helping me and tell Bella I said hi!" She nodded then waved goodbye before I turned to make my way home so I could wrap San's new outfit.

_Friday;_

"San?" I called when I walked inside our apartment and set my duffle bag down by the door. It was the night of the party, but I had to swing by the studio to check on Heather and Colton before going home. I still had a lot of time to get ready, but what I was really rushing home for was to give Santana her gift before she has another meltdown. I kicked off my shoes and started making my way towards the bedroom when the faintest notes coming from San's music room graced my ears. I made a u-turn and poked my head in to find San sitting at the piano with her eyes closed and her fingers playing something so beautiful that I almost felt bad for interrupting her.

"Hey B." She smiled as she finished up the last chord and shifted around to face me.

"Hi." I grinned and walked over to her, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I have something for you."

"You do, do you?" She smirked and let me help her up from the piano stool.

"Yup!" I chirped and led her towards the bedroom. I motioned for her to sit down on the bed while I went to the closet and fished for the box that I hid at the top shelf where I knew San couldn't reach then spun around with the box in my hands.

"Uhm, what's that?"

"It's a present!" I answered happily and set the box down on her lap.

"Why'd you get me a present?" She giggled as she ran her hand along the white ribbon wrapped around the box.

"Because I can."

"What's in it?" She asked as her eyes left the neatly tied bow and met my piercing blues.

"You always ask that.."

"Because I'm curious!" She laughed but I just nodded to the gift.

"Open it then!" I cheered, the suspense on its way to kill me.

"Okay, okay, calm down." She laughed and started unwrapping the box, tearing away at the yellow wrapping paper. She flipped the box open as I sat down next to her on the bed and looked over her shoulder as her hands touched the shimmery material of her new dress. "Oh Britt.." She cooed as she lifted the dress from the box.

"Yeah..I went shopping a couple days ago because I know you were really stressing out about what to wear for the party." I rambled as she took out the earrings then the belt. "Quinn helped me pick the dress out; it's a dark color and dark is slimming, right? I think so. I mean, you'd look slim in any color but I know you like dark colors. And we got this belt too and it'll help cover the bump, but I kinda sorta like the idea of you showing it off. But-uhm-yeah, I think it'll look really pretty on you!" I added and watched the smile on San's face grow with each word I said. "So..do you like it?"

"Oh baby, I love it!" She cheered and set everything back in the box before leaning over to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into a hug before she pressed her lips into mine. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I chirped after returning the kiss. She just giggled and started to stand back up.

"Help me get it on?" She asked sweetly as she started undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Oh, I'll help you get it on any day!" I teased, earning a smirk from my wife, then reached for the dress in the box, unzipping it then laying it out so she could easily step into it. She set her hands on my shoulders, trying to keep balance as I slid it up her body. I went around her while she gathered her hair to the side so I could zip it. I was pretty confident that this dress was going to fit, but I still got a little nervous as the zipper got closer to the middle of her spine. It was like the moment of truth when the zipper neared the usual place where I'd stop zipping, but this time it slid all the way up with ease, "Done." San smoothed her hands down her sides before turning to face me.

"How do I look? Is it noticeable?" She asked hesitantly, running her hand over her slight baby bump then turned to the side so I could get a better look. She was perfect. The dress fit her nicely, hugging her curves just enough to show them off but not enough where the material might rip if she bent over. The hemline stopped just a couple inches above her knees, so unlike her usual dresses which end mid thigh. As I looked her up and down loving how beautiful she looked pregnant, my mind wandering off creating images of what she'd look like once she's nine months, I realized I hadn't answered her yet.

"You're gorgeous." I replied lovingly then reached for the belt still sitting in the gift box and stared positioning it around her waist. I kinda felt a little guilty about hiding her tummy like this; what if the baby thought we didn't want them enough that we've been reduced to hiding? I knew that was a silly thought though because with all that we went through for this pregnancy, there was no way they'd ever think that. I slipped the belt through the buckle and positioned it loosely around her tummy. She had been staring down at my hands as I buckled her up and once I began pulling my hands away, she leaned up and pecked my cheek before going to check herself in the mirror.

"Oh Britt, this dress is perfect!" She cheered as she turned every which way to get a different view of herself in the mirror then came to face me with this giant smile that seemed to falter just a bit when she looked to me. I guess me being sad about hiding the pregnancy was starting to show. "Everything okay in there?" She asked as she brushed a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah..I'm just-I guess I'm a little sad because we're still keeping this," My hand reached out and flattened on her stomach, "A secret. I guess I'm just tired of hiding it now, " I shrugged, withdrawing my hand from her to rest at my lap before looking up at her with furrowed brows. "When can we tell people, San?" She let out a long sigh then sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Really soon, Britt." She answered, her hand wiggling its way into mine. "I just wanted to wait till we were out of my first trimester..you know, just in case." Her voice dropped low at that, making me look to her worriedly. "But now that I'm almost 15 weeks," She added happily, her bright smile returning to her lips. "I think we're safe."

"So we can tell people now?" I asked excitedly, bouncing uncontrollably on the bed with happiness.

"If you want to, then yes." She replied as she gave my hand the softest of squeezes, "I was thinking that when we go over to visit your parents next week, everyone would be there so-"

"Oh babe, that's perfect!" I cheered, hugging her neck and pressing kisses to her cheeks. "It's like their Christmas present!"

"Yeah, it kinda is huh? Well, Bryce will still probably want an actual present.." She giggled then patted at my thigh, "You need to start getting ready though, party's in a couple hours and hair and makeup will be here soon."

"Hair and makeup?" I asked with my brow quirked, "I thought they were only for big events?"

"This is a big event." She shrugged as she walked over to me and winked, "To you."

Later That Night;

At first, it was cool being at this fancy company party. It was at this really nice, really expensive, hotel which I've forgotten the name of, and everything was decorated with all these pretty Christmas decorations. Everyone was dressed like they were about to walk the red carpet, which I know because I've _so_ done that before. The food wasn't that bad either; there were actual three course meals being served, but for San they were four course since she decided to steal my dessert. Well, I _gave_ it to her but still, I didn't have any. That was okay though since there were tons of little Christmas themed treats all along the drink table which, because Santana wasn't allowed to have alcohol thus me not allowed to have any either, I was visiting quite often. Overall, the party wasn't too bad.

That is until the introductions started.

There were so many old guys that came up and shook my hand and then told San how proud they are of her, I felt like I was in a nursing home and I was meeting my granpa over and over. I tried my hardest to memorize everyone's names, but I've always had trouble with that. I even tried remembering who they were by what they were wearing, but that was a little difficult to because there were more than one person wearing a Snowman tie. Also, San didn't think me calling the person in charge of legal affairs _Fluffy Toupee _was really appropriate. What was nice though was seeing my dancers all dressed up, I can't remember the last time I've seen them in anything besides their usual sweats and t-shirts; they all looked so nice! Just as I waved at a Darius and Michael, giving them a thumbs up for their nice suits, Jeremy walked past.

"Jeremy, hey!" I greeted, but for once, he seemed like his attention was elsewhere and if it wasn't for me practically stepping in front of him, he probably would've just kept walking. He seemed to be a little out of it, at first I thought maybe he was a little drunk, but then I remembered he doesn't drink. I guess he just had a lot on his mind.

"Oh hi, Britt." He replied politely then smiled to San who was standing next to me, "Hi Santana, you two looking beautiful."

"Thanks, you're looking very handsome as well." Santana answered. He smiled again to us before his eyes drifted off to the same direction he was looking before and then looked back to us.

"Thank you." He nodded, "I haven't worn a suit in a long time, I'm surprised I still have this one." We laughed along with him when I noticed yet again his eyes drifting off in the direction of the bar. I wanted to try and see what he kept looking at, or more so _who_ he kept looking at, but I didn't want to be nosey. Santana obviously wasn't on the same page as me.

"So where's your date, Jeremy?" San smirked, catching on to something I was definitely missing. He shifted nervously and started down at his Sprite like he could find an answer, or an excuse, floating around in his drink. I could've sworn he was blushing too, maybe not; it _was_ pretty dark in the room.

"I-uh-I didn't bring one."

"A good looking guy like you didn't bring a date?" She asked in amazement. He just shrugged, but before he could respond everyone's attention was drawn to the bar because someone decided they wanted to fall off their stool _and _make a scene about it. "Ugh, well I see Jenna brought her _lovely _boyfriend again.." San groaned when we glanced in the direction of the bar. The guy clearly had too much, obviously since he fell of his bar stool, which had arm rests, the chances of accidently falling out when there's only one way in were pretty slim. He seemed like one of those guys who in high school had it all, the girl, the friends, the popularity, everything, and now were a complete wreck. Typical. We watched as Jenna and a couple other nearby guests tried helping the guy up but he just argued with them and brushed Jenna off before situating himself back on the stool. "God, he's such a dick!" San grumbled then turned away from the scene, only to find that Jeremy's jaw was clenched tight as he stared disappointedly at Jenna's boyfriend. I stared at him then back at Jenna, finally connecting the dots.

"San, be nice.." I warned though I was starting to think the exact same thing. My eyes stayed on the couple at the bar though, hating how Jenna seemed to trail after him like a lost puppy. It hurt me seeing someone so nice, even though I'm still a bit weary of her bringing San things she has a craving for, she's still a really good person, a person who doesn't deserve to be treated like trash. Huh, that sounds familiar. I've only witnessed their relationship for a total of 2 minutes and I already understand why I often find her in the bathroom at work crying. Her boyfriend is an asshole! I looked back up at Jeremy, watching as his usual calm and collected behavior turned into frustration and disappointment; it reminded me of how he acted at my _intervention _a few weeks ago when one of the guys acted out of line. "You okay?" I asked, setting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, no I'm fine." He nodded frantically, but even I didn't buy that.

"You know, _someone _should keep an eye on him." San suggested slyly, "Just a thought." She shrugged when she caught Jeremy's eyes.

"Hm, I think I'm gunna walk around." He mumbled and started to walk off. San turned to me with a giant smirk as her eyes followed after him but I just shook my head at her. "What? Don't tell me that they wouldn't make a cute couple!" She laughed but I only folded up my arms and narrowed my eyes at her, "Come on, it would be really cute! Our assistants dating.."

"Santana, stop meddling in-"

"Oh, here comes Kurt." San announced as she saw him walking over at a distance, successfully changing the subject.

"Hi ladies, you're both looking stunning as always." Kurt greeted, his cheerful voice puling me away from the sad scene.

"Thanks!" San smiled than did a little shimmy, "Like my dress? Britt got it for me." I felt my cheeks warm at her mentioning me then they just grew even warmer and warmer as she bragged about how I searched all these different stores for it. Kurt just laughed along with her, sending me friendly smiles and clapping occasionally.

"Well, that's lovely." Kurt grinned, his eyes flickering between us as San leaned in against me. "I actually came over here to tell you," He turned to San, "that someone's going to be making an announcement pretty soon and I'd advise you to be near the stage..you know, so you can hear." San and I exchanged confused expressions while Kurt just winked and walked off to rejoin Blaine at their table they were sharing with Mercedes and Rachel.

"What the hell does that mean?" San sighed, mostly to herself, as she stared down at the floor.

"Dunno..but I guess we better find a table then." I shrugged and nodded in the direction of the stage. We waded through the crowd of our peers until we finally found an empty table near the stage.

"I hope they aren't planning on me singing," she grumbled as fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Why not?" I questioned, "You love singing.."

"Yeah, but not when someone makes me." She answered simply, "It takes the fun out of it."

"I think you just have a problem with authority figures." I teased, nudging her a little with my elbow earning a half smirk.

"Maybe, but not when it comes to you." She winked, her voice taking on that sexy raspy tone, "I'll let you be in charge any day." I just shook my head at her dirty mind and laughed. We stayed there chatting idly for a little while longer waiting for whoever to come up and make this announcement when San ended up resting her head on my shoulder.

"You getting tired?" I whispered, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Mm, just a little." She answered softly.

"We can leave if you want to, after this announcement or whatever is done with." I offered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"No, Britt, it's fine." She replied, turning her head up to look at me with a softened expression, "It's still early, I don't wanna take you away from the party so soon.."

"San..there's not much _party _you'd be taking me away from, I think I've experienced all the fun this place has to offer." I joked then looked down at her half lidded eyes, "If you're tired, I don't mind leaving early."

"Well..maybe we _could_ leave after the announcement." She suggested, her tongue poking out and running along her bottom lip. "If you still want to, that is.." I snickered at her shy ramblings until a older gentleman I think I might've gotten introduced to in the beginning of the party graced the stage. Unlike most the old guys in the place, he still had hair, _real _hair! That's the first thing I noticed because I remember having the urge to ask if it was real or not, but San kept me from being too curious. He walked to the center of the stage where the mic stand was and tapped at the speaker a few times.

"Ah, it works!" He joked as he plucked the mic from the stand and smiled charmingly out at the crowd. "How is everyone this evening? I hope you all are enjoying yourself." He went on to talk about SnixxJuice's achievements of the past year and how proud he is to be a part of something so great as this label. I zoned out in the middle of his speech, too enthralled by San tracing patterns at the palm of my hand, until I heard San's name being mentioned.

"What'd he say?" I asked as I turned to San then back to the stage. He was looking at us, smiling proudly, as he spoke.

"So without further ado, I'd like to announce that for the second year in a row, Santana Pierce-Lopez has been nominated for Producer of the Year."

"Wait, what?" Santana deadpanned. My eyes snapped open and my jaw dropped at hearing the unexpected news.

"I think they just said you got nominated for a Grammy." I gasped, I turned to San and she looked just as surprised as I was. We both kept exchanging perplexed glances as he continued to list all Santana's accomplishments and contributions she's made to SnixxJuice.

"Holy fuck, Britt, I'm fucking nominated!" She laughed and I couldn't be any happier for my wife, she definitely deserves this especially with all those extra hours she put in the beginning of the year.

"You did, baby, all that hard work went to good use! I'm so proud of you." I cooed and pressed a kiss to her cheek as the man on stage continued to speak.

"Let's hope this year she will come home with a shiny Grammy." I guess we were too focused on Santana being nominated again that we didn't realize waiters had gone around passing out glasses of champagne. "And to that, we toast. Congratulations girl, you're a shoe in!" He rose his glass out to the crowd while smiling down at us. San eyed the glass wearily; though most women give up alcohol during pregnancy, some continue to drink after their first trimester. With San though, we've kept it on the safe side, dropping coffee, San's occasional cigarette, and a few others that have been key things pregnant women should stay away from. But this little glass of champagne wouldn't do the baby any harm, right? San looked to me then down at the glass; like she was silently asking for advice. Not downing the glass would be so out of San's character and we didn't need people asking questions, at least not yet anyway.

"It's just a sip.." I shrugged and she nodded then reached for the glass and took the shortest sip ever. I doubt she even tasted anything with how fast that sip was, then set it back to the table smiling graciously as every clapped for her.

She bowed her head slightly at people nearest to her and mouthed her thank you's bashfully. I stared proudly at her being so professional and polite and instantly fell even more in love with her. When the man stepped away from the mic and the music began playing again, San and I got up for one last dance before heading home. On the way to the dance floor; however, San caught a whiff of someone's very potent cologne that made her insides want to make a break for it. Within seconds, we were rushing for the bathroom without trying to cause a scene but also not trying to have her showering the room with her four course meal which was in the process of digesting. Our trip was a success and thankfully the bathroom was empty so I wouldn't have to kick someone's door open and drag them out so San wouldn't have to wait. Who cares if they were in the process of peeing? My pregnant wife's needs trump yours, sorry not sorry.

"Here, babe, I got the door." I cooed and directed her into an empty stall and closed it behind me so that I could pull back her hair.

"Thanks, B." She mumbled just seconds before she started heaving into the toilet. I rubbed at her back soothingly until she was finished. It's funny, I used to have the weakest stomach that just hearing someone gag would have me doing the same but with how often Santana's morning sickness kicks in or how certain smells like that old lady perfume or whatever she smelled set her off, I was pretty much unfazed. It's become like second nature to me, cleaning her up after it happens; I even carry a travel size toothbrush and toothpaste with me in my purse just for her in the case of emergency. She groaned as I helped her up and walked her over to the bathroom sink already digging around in my clutch for the toothbrush and toothpaste. She smiled up at me lovingly as she started to run the water. "You just think of everything, don't you?" She grinned as I squirted out some toothpaste along the bristles. I shrugged casually as I smiled back at her bashfully then handed her the brush. She accepted it gratefully and began scrubbing out the bad taste in her mouth.

"You feeling okay?" I asked as she gripped the edge of the counter and stared down at the swirling water after finishing up. She slowly lifted her head, her skin tone looking slightly paler that usual, and stared back at me through the mirror with half lidded eyes.

"I think I'm still a little..woozy from that old lady stink." She muttered, trying to act as though she didn't look like she was about to faint.

"Okay, we're going home." I said sternly leaving no room for her to protest, which she didn't do surprisingly. She just nodded and slumped into me as we walked back out to the party to say goodbye to Kurt and the gang. We were about half way over to the table when a distinct sentence caught our attention.

"I'm not fucking child, you can't tell me what to do!"

Off to the side, Jenna and her boyfriend were in some heated discussion and if it was possible to look even more intoxicated than he had been earlier, that's what he looked like. He could barely stand straight so he leaned back against the table as Jenna just shook her head at him.

"I never said you were a child, but you are really starting to act like one. I told you that this party was very important, why are you acting like you've lost your mind?"

"Blah blah blah, quit being such a kill joy! All you care about is work and your bitchy ass boss-"

"She is not a bitch, she is a very driven and inspiring woman and just because she knows what she wants and has the talent to back it does not make her a bitch."

"Well fuck, don't get all women's rights on me babe, I'm just fucking with you."

"Well stop, I just want you to be the polite man I know you can be..not this."

"Jenna, I'm getting tired of you trying to control me. Shit, I'm a grown man damnit! Quit being a bitch."

"Could've fooled me."

That didn't come out of Jenna's mouth. I looked to my side where Santana had been then looked up to see that she had stepped to Jenna's boyfriend with her arms folded over her chest and glared at him. I quickly walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist, trying to pull her away from the argument that wasn't any of our business.

"San, stop, let's go." I whispered and tried to tug her away but she was glued to her spot.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, taking a step closer to San while Jenna tried to push him back. "Get off me!" He yelled and pushed her off of him and came closer to Santana.

"Hey, don't fucking touch her!" San growled, "I will not let you push her around." The way he was closing in on her had instantly put me in defense mode and before I knew it, I was nudging Santana behind me and squaring up my shoulders with his. We were about the same height, he was maybe a inch taller but the way he kept trying to look around me to Santana who was probably still glaring did not sit easy with me.

"Back up." I said sternly, my jaw setting to keep from saying anymore than I should. I didn't want to give this guy anymore reason to get angry especially when he was as drunk as this, who knew what he was capable of.

"Move, Blondie, that one wants to eavesdrop? I'll show her what happens when people eavesdrop." My fists balled up at the threat and my body ignited with rage. There's no way in hell this guy is getting anywhere near her or my child. I was completely prepared to do whatever it took to keep this fucker away from my wife, even if that meant taking this heavy chair and smashing it over his head, I'd do it. Jenna was trying again at holding her boyfriend back, but that was pretty useless since he was so much bigger than her.

"I'd like to see you try." I snarled, anger beginning to course through me. He looked to me and laughed as he fingers curled.

"You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" A new voice said, "It sounds an awful like that's what you're getting at; are you implying that you'd hit her?" Jeremy walked into view, his hands buried deep in his dress pants pockets. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket anymore and his dark grey dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms; he looked prepared for something. "Didn't your mother ever tell you boys aren't supposed to hit girls?" He asked, his voice dropping to this low threatening tone that I've rarely heard come from him. "Not saying that Brittany or Santana couldn't kick your ass, they easily could, but you won't lay a hand on them, not while I'm here."

"Who the fuck are you?" Jenna's boyfriend spit as Jeremy walked between me and him.

"A friend of Jenna's." He answered simply, "A friend that doesn't like how you treat women."

"Oh, so _you're _the guy!" Her boyfriend laughed and looked back at Jenna who was looking as frightened as ever. "This is him isn't it?"

"Mark, there isn't someone else." She groaned like she's had this discussion a million times before. He wasn't convinced though and glared back at Jeremy.

"Stay away from her." He growled then shoved at Jeremy's chest, but Jeremy barely stumbled. "Oh, tough guy, huh?" He laughed sarcastically and went to push Jeremy again but instead, Jeremy swiftly grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them against his back with one hand then slammed him against the table, keeping one hand on the back of his head, making it difficult for Mark to stand back up.

"Woah, easy guys!" I was still keeping my arm wrapped around Santana protectively, but I broke in when I thought they were about to start a fight, but Jeremy actually had him pinned pretty well.

"No, _you_ stay away from her." Jeremy advised, "If this is how you act out in public I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors, and I don't want to find out. Jenna loves you, clean up your act or let her find happiness with someone else." Mark struggled against Jeremy's grip but before we could hear a reply, a few bouncers ran over and tried separating the _fight, _attempting to kick them both out, but with the last bit of energy San had in her she told them to leave he wasn't any danger. After Mark was cleared from the area, Jeremy turned to us looking completely ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry, that wasn't my place.." He stammered trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. "I didn't mean to intrude, I-I was just walking pass."

"Jeremy, it's fine." Jenna reassured him.

"Actually, _I _apologize for butting in." Santana spoke up, "I blame myself for how quickly that escalated." The two exchanged shocked looks, probably because San was switching into her overly sweet mood and apologizing was not something SnixxJuice's Santana does.

"Uhm, are you feeling okay?" Jenna asked skeptically.

"Uh-actually no, she's not…we were just leaving! Uhm, bye. Say bye, San." I cut in quickly and after San gave a weak laugh and waved goodbye we were out by valet having her car driven up. Once in the car, I glanced over at San and how horrible she was looking, it looked as though she was going to-

"PULL OVER!" she yelled and I swerved to the side of the road as safely as I could. The door flew open and she leaned out and all I could hear was her retching and the sound of whatever was left in her stomach splatting against the concrete. "Alright..take me home Britt-Britt." She whispered, closing the door and resting her head back tiredly. I nodded and hurried home.

_20 Minutes Later;_

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked as I started pacing while she tied the strings of her pajama shorts. She looked up at me through her long lashes, tried to scowl but ended up smiling, then shook her head. "Are you sure? I can totally take you, right now, you won't have to walk either, I could carry you.." I offered, running a shaky hand through my blonde locks nervously.

"Babe, I'm alright, really. I think I just need to sleep it off." She muttered but that didn't keep me from walking back and forth at the edge of the bed. "Britt, stop..you're making me motion sick." I instantly froze, not wanting to contribute to how sick San was still feeling. "What is this? Red light, green light?" She snickered weakly trying to ease the tension. I looked back at her and dropped my arms to my sides and let my shoulders slump and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the doc?" I asked hesitantly as she went to lie back against the pillows. She shot me another _Britt, stop talking _look then patted the space next to her. I followed along hopelessly and slid into bed next to her, lifting my arm up so she could cuddle in. She rubbed the side of her face against my chest, scrunching her nose in that adorable way she does, then laid her arm across my stomach. "Are you comfortable, you need me to move or anything?" I asked worriedly when I heard her let out a groan.

"No, B, I'm fine. This is perfect. Stop."

"Oh, okay." I hummed and ran my hand down her side to rest at her hip while my other hand rubbed at her back. It was silent for a few minutes but I could tell by the way San was breathing and kept moving around that just lying here wasn't working. "You're not tired?" I asked when she picked her head up to look at me.

"I'm _extremely _tired.." She sighed, slowly closing her eyes as she drawled out the word, and then opened them back up again, "But I can't sleep."

"Hmm, have you tried counting sheep?"

"Britt.."

"What? It was a serious question!" I snickered but she didn't look too amused. I quickly stopped laughing and pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying my hardest to think of something that helps me sleep. Warm milk? Watching tv? Reading? Listening to my dad talk about racecars? Mus- "Oh, I got it!" I cheered and rolled out of bed leaving a very hurt looking Santana.

"Uh, where are you going?" She pouted as I sprinted out the room. I was back within a minute or two toting her tiny ukulele. I sat down at the edge of the bed, bringing my leg up and sitting half cross legged while I situated the instrument on my lap. "What are you doing?" She asked but I smiled and began plucking the strings.

"Well, since we've got a baby on the way and though we agreed that you'd always sing him or her to sleep, what if you're too tired to sing? Or you're working late? Or you're not feeling well?" I shrugged as I got comfortable with the chords, "I'm not the best singer, but something tells me our baby wouldn't really care, they'd just want to go to sleep." I added, smiling down at my hands then back up at San who had set her hands on her tummy and smiled loving at me. "So, I've taken it upon myself to learn at least one instrument, you know, just in case those things ever happen." I cleared my throat a little and licked my lips, "I only know one song though.." She just kept smiling so I took that as a good sign and kept on strumming.

_Heavy eyes  
It's at late night  
Time to sing  
Your lullaby _

_I know you're tired  
Please don't deny  
So lay down  
And drift away _

The guy on Youtube sang it really low and slow just like an actual lullaby, so I picked up on that which helped because I think I sing a little better low rather than belting out notes like Santana tends to do. I continued strumming the pattern I taught myself and watched as Santana's shoulders seemed to slump while her fingers traced patterns at her belly.

_I ain't leaving  
I'm here to stay  
Hush and sleep  
Keep troubles at bay  
Pj's with no makeup on  
Can't wait to kiss you when you awake_

If you're ever, ever a fright  
Don't worry I'm by your side  
I'll be there in the morn  
And every day after

"Your singing voice is so cute, babe." She cooed as she rested her head back against the pillows, wiggling down a little so she way lying down again, and kept on tracing at her stomach. She turned her head to the side to look at me, her cheeks bunching as she grinned while her eye lids seemed to droop.

_I'm taking your, your precious time  
Now close both eyes  
And I'll close mine_

As if on cue, her eyes fluttered shut and her hands stilled on her belly. I watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath she took. I smiled down at her and quit playing the ukulele, , my fingers were starting to cramp anyway, and turned around a bit to set it down next to the night stand. I continued to sing though as I got settled back into bed, carefully not to wake her, but her body seemed react anyway, her limps snaking around mine to rest in their usual places. I snuggled in close to her as I got to the last words of my little song, fanning out my fingers across her tummy, and then kissed her shoulder. __

l tuck you in  
And you sleep tight

_Goodnight  
Don't let the bed bugs bite_

* * *

A/N Song used: Your Lullaby by Keanu Banayat Check it out, it's awesome!


	33. Chapter 33 Worries

CHAPTER 33

_One Week Later;_

"Are you sure about this, San?" I asked as I carelessly tossed one of my pajama shirts towards the opening of one of our suitcases, which Santana picked up and carefully folded before placing it back down in the suitcase neatly. "We can drive or something," I shrugged, pulling another shirt from our dresser drawer and flinging it behind me hoping that it'd land in the suitcase, "Even take a bus if you want.."

"We can't do that, B, we've already bought the tickets."

"We could get a refund.."

"Those tickets are nonrefundable."

"Well..we could just sell them to someone else then or-"

"Britt..you're doing it again." She replied emotionlessly as I spun around to hand her my version of _neatly folded _jeans.

"Doing what?" I deadpanned as she took the jeans from me and placed them in the suitcase, a smirk forming at her lips as she narrowed her eyes at me in that analyzing way.

"Being overly protective." She smiled sweetly then flipped the lid of that particular suitcase shut and went to zip it. "I mean, it's really cute and all..but-"She finished with her eyes cutting to me with that signature _It's getting old and quick _look.

"San, aren't pregnant people not allowed to fly in planes?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips, completely ready for this argument. I may or may not have been doing a ton of research the past couple of days and that research may or may not have included some air plane pregnancy horror stories which may or may not have given me horrible nightmares. The last thing I want is for our baby to be overexposed to some radiation because of how close we are flying to the sun and because of how thin the atmosphere is! It'd be cool and all if they were born with some awesome super power or something, but I rather not risk it. Don't even get me started on the preterm labor stories I've read! I applaud the cabin crew that delivered a baby with someone on a phone guiding them, but I think I'd feel safer if our baby was delivered by an actual certified doctor and we weren't 30,000 feet in the air.

"I'm pretty sure that's only if you're about to pop, Britt." She replied then set her hands on her stomach and ran them over her little bump while smirking back at me, "And I don't think I'm _quite_ there yet, so we'll be alright." I flopped down on the bed and blew my bangs out of my eyes with San closely following. I felt her eyes on me as I tried thinking up more excuses to drive rather than fly, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, turning to her with my brow raised. "No.."

"Britt.."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uhm..nothing." I shrugged but she just looked at me with that _I'm looking right past your shit, Britt, spill the beans _look and I completely crumbled. "Ugh fine, I'm scared. There." I huffed and crossed my arms defensively over my chest and stared down at my lap.

"And why's that?" She cooed, scooting closer to me on the bed until our thighs were touching. She set her hand on my forearm and started running her fingers along my skin until I subconsciously dropped my arms. "Come on, baby, you can tell me.."

"I-I don't know," I mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. "I just don't want something to happen, something I can't control, and I'm put in the position where I-I can't help you-" Then I stared down at her stomach as a frown formed on my lips, "Where I can't help the _both _of you.."

"Britt.." She sighed and burrowed in against my side, setting her head on my shoulder as her arms curled around my torso. "You're going to drive yourself crazy thinking about all these what-if's." She said softly as her lips brushed past the skin between my neck and shoulder.

"I can't help it, San, it just freaks me how powerless I am when it comes to this. It's the worse feeling, being powerless, especially when it involves you and our unborn child. The last thing I want is something ba-"

"Hey, shhh.." She cooed, picking her head up from my shoulder and pulling me down to her chest as she held my head close to her heart. She must've noticed it before I did, but tears began streaking my cheeks and soon stained her tank top. "We'll be alright. I've done a little research myself and preggers can ride around in airplanes up until they're around 36 weeks, at that time, it might be a little risky, but not now because I'm only 16 weeks. I'm perfectly fine and nothing will happen to our little babycake, okay?" She spoke soft and slow, almost like she was whispering, and it calmed me for some reason. I sniffled a couple more times before picking up my head, but that didn't stop her from cupping my cheeks and staring me directly in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded as her thumbs ran tenderly under my eyes and wiped away my hot tears. She smiled a tight lipped grin then leaned in for a gentle peck on the lips. One turned into two then three and four until I was giggling at how cute she was trying to kiss away my tears.

"Besides, the flight is only like 3 hours..that's definitely not enough time for the radiation to turn our kid into the next Hulk."

"You read about that too?" I gasped as I turned to her with wide eyes but she just laughed.

"Well, you _did _leave the window up on the laptop.." She teased as she tickled at my sides. "Okay, come on, let's get finished packing." She sang as she squeezed at my knee and slowly pushed herself up off the bed, "The Happy Family will be here soon."

"You ordered Chinese?" I deadpanned, but she turned to look at me just in time to see the slight quiver of my upper lip to which she narrowed her eyes playfully and laughed.

"Very funny.." She snickered as went over to a nearly packed suitcase, "Don't be surprised if I start bugging you to get me take out within the next 10 minutes now.."

_5 Hours Later;_

We survived. Yeah, that flight was only 3 hours, but we made it! Praise! Quinn, Sam, and Bella all joined us in first class, which I still don't understand how that happened because they refused to let us pay for their tickets. I'm guessing San paid the difference or something crazy, maybe even went all hormonal pregnant woman on the crew and forced them to do whatever she wanted. Who knows, we landed safely so I don't care!

"Bella, honey, stopping jumping around." Quinn scolded as we all scrambled up to pull down our carryon bags. Bella stilled and went to sit back down, waiting patiently for us to get situated. My eyes followed back over to where our luggage was stored and I instantly smiled when I saw San standing just below the compartment with her hands folded just in front of her stomach, but not in the way like she's trying to give away she's pregnant, it was just a causal thing.

"Awh, babe, you didn't even try this time." I teased as I walked up beside her and pushed the compartment door up so I could pull down our bag. She just rolled her eyes playfully, whispering things like _you know I can't reach_ and _do you want the whole flight seeing my bump, _then tugged down the front hem of my shirt just as I felt the cool air hit my skin.

"Again, you're wearing my clothes.." She smirked as I set the bag over my shoulder and adjusted the strap so it'd fit snuggly.

"You've got the best airplane riding clothes." I shrugged and pressed a little on the small of her back, gesturing her to walk ahead of me so she could catch up to Quinn and Bella. Sam and I were stuck carrying the bags, well, he was stuck, Quinn's known to have more than one carryon, I only had to deal with one.

Bella was the first to spot dad and Bryce. She took off at a full sprint, which in turn made Quinn take off too until she realized what her daughter saw and she slowed down. Sam and I caught up quickly, just in time for me to catch San's hand as she swung it by her side. She smiled up at me brightly then back over at dad and Bryce as the two came over to our group and greeted everyone excitedly.

"You guys have a good flight?" Dad asked as he gestured for my bag slung over my shoulder and threw it over his own.

"Yeah, it was fine." Quinn answered as she sideways glanced in our direction, "_Somehow _we ended up riding in first class, and I'm pretty sure we didn't pay for that."

"Oh, first class huh?" Dad chuckled and looked over at San and I.

"Was that first class?" San asked me innocently, tapping her index finger at her chin, "I didn't even notice.." Bryce just laughed as Bella adjusted herself on Bryce's back.

"That's just the perks of having a celebrity, well celebrities, in the family Q!" She giggled and nudged Quinn with Bella's foot which made Quinn chuckle too.

"Alright kiddies, we should be heading back now. Your mom is probably trying to clean the entire house for the 27th time today, you know how she gets when she's excited.." Dad grinned and led the way down to luggage claim. After Sam and Dad piled all our luggage onto the cart, we were headed for the second floor of the parking garage. San and I stayed close to each other, careful to watch how we acted since we weren't trying to give away our secret too early and ever since Bella told us how she knew we were having a baby, we realized we weren't very subtle. We were so very proud of Bell and how well she's been helping us keep the pregnancy on the down low, she'll definitely be getting awesome presents this year! Well, she'd get awesome presents regardless.

"Okay, Bells, I've gotta set you down." Bryce said as she lowered to the ground so that Bella could slide off. Sam and Dad began loading up the trunk while the rest of us tried mapping out how we'd all fit inside since there were seven of us and only six seats.

"Well, the middle console flips up so Quinn you can sit up front with Bryce since you're the smalles-"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm fat?!" Santana snapped, making all our heads swivel. My eyes widened at the harsh tone and I instantly apologized and tried to reword my sentence; the last thing I want is San turning into an emotional mess because she thinks she's fat again.

"No baby, no..I didn't mean it like that." I cooed, the first signs of my sweet talking voice making the others' heads turn away to focus back on whatever they were doing before, everyone's head but Quinn's. I felt her watching still so I lowered my voice even more hoping that she wouldn't be able to listen in with her supersonic hearing. "I was just saying, with Quinn up front I get to sit next to you and Sam can take the other seat and Bella can sit in his lap..that's all." Her tensed shoulders dropped instantly and her scowl melted away as a smile broke across her face.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" She chirped, her mood swiftly turning her into a great big ball of sunshine and rainbows. I took her hand and kissed the back of it before smiling up at her lovingly.

"Awesome!" I cheered and spun around to tell Sam the plan when I caught Quinn staring at me with that same analyzing look, the kind that seemed to see right past my cover up. It freaked me out, but trying to roll with the punches I just smiled her way and walked right pass to talk to Sam.

"Alright Bryce, here's the keys." Dad called as he tossed up the keys in Bryce's general direction. My eyes snapped open wide and my reflexes kicked in making my arm jolt up and catch the keys just before they landed in Bryce's waiting hands.

"Uhm, what?" I deadpanned as I curled my fingers around the set of keys and looked to my dad. "_Bryce_ is driving?"

"Uh, yeah.." Bryce quipped and tried to grab at the keys but I just held them above her head well out of her reach as I kept my eyes on my dad.

"Dad, I don't know how I feel about that." I replied sternly. What the heck was he thinking? We're riding with a completely full car and Bryce's only been driving for like a month or whatever, my life feels threatened!

"Brittany, Bryce is a very good driver." He answered with his brows furrowing, "She's been at it for about 3 months now, she's a natural." Oh 3 months, _big _difference..

"Yeah, but I don't want to die." I whined and tried not looking around at everyone's bewildered facial expressions.

"That's offensive." Bryce said, her fingers running up the bridge of her nose to push up her glasses, "I'm a better driver than you were!"

"Well that makes me feel safe." Quinn snickered under her breath making San whip her head to her with a full on glare.

"Hey, my wife is an amazing driver..you know, when she's concentrating." I smiled over at San, silently thanking her for sticking up for me, then turned back to my dad.

"I don't care, I don't feel safe a-and I don't want to hurt you if you end up hurting my wi-"

"Brittany." San's voice cut through my ramblings making instantly quiet down. "I need you to take a chill pill." She said softly as she ran her hands up and down my arms, her eyes staring deeply into mine. "Remember what we talked about; if you're stressed, I'm stressed." I let out a deep exhale through my nose as I stared down at my toes in embarrassment. It finally clicked that I could possibly reveal our little secret right here right now if I wasn't careful. I needed to get it together before the questions start rolling.

"Sorry.." I mumbled then looked up at my dad staring down at me with a confused look. "Sorry, I've been having really bad car accident nightmares lately..I'm a little traumatized I think." I tried to pull on my best poker face and handed the keys back to Bryce. "You better be careful, no highways, take the back roads."

"Ha, that'll double our time to get home!" She laughed as her hand went up to take the keys but I pulled back quickly at hearing her response.

"Bryce, I'm serious.."

"Dad!" Bryce groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance, "She's acting crazy.."

"Brittany.." My dad and Santana both said in that same warning tone that sent an even bigger shiver through my body. I looked back at San, my eyes drifting down her body landing on the craftily concealed bump, then back up to my dad. As much as I want to keep the pregnancy a secret for now, I couldn't help the motherly instinct in me; I needed to protect. I really didn't want to risk anything and Bryce driving, on a highway at that, just screamed trouble.

"You know what, I remember how bad your nightmares were when you were little.." Dad's deep voice rumbled, breaking the silence, as he set a hand on my shoulder and smiled before turning to Bryce. "Take the back roads home, it's good to know a different route, the highway gets awfully trafficy at times."

"Awh, dad, come on.." Bryce groaned and started stomping her feet a little on the ground in protest.

"I'm not letting any toddlers drive my truck so pull it together, Bryce." He chastised with a cutting glance. My little sister instantly straightened up; dad doesn't get angry too often but that doesn't mean he's not really intimidating when he is.

"Alright..fine, back roads it is." She sighed as we all piled into the car.

He smiled over at me and tilted his head towards the truck, "Hop in, kiddo."

_A Couple Hours Later;_

"My girls!" Mom squealed as San and I followed up the front steps behind Quinn and Bella. She had her pink and white striped apron on and her cheeks covered in flour. "What took you so long?"

"Ask Britt.." Bryce grumbled as she tagged along, making me stop abruptly so she'd bump into me. She huffed and tried pushing past me but I ended up kicking my foot out just in time to catch the back of her shoe making her stumble. Mom just shrugged it off and scooped Bella up in a big squeeze then leaned over to kiss Quinn's cheek, complimenting her on how beautiful they both have gotten since the last time she's seen them. Then it was our turn to hear the exact same. When I say that she hugged us like her life depended on it, I mean it.

"Mom, can't breathe.." I managed to exhale when I felt like my shoulders were cracking under pressure.

"Me either.." San mumbled as I saw her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

"Oh sorry, I just really missed you all." She sighed, dropping her arms from around us, fixing our shirts until she saw Sam walking over with dad, looking at him like he was her next hug victim. Good thing he's like the only one that can withstand one of my mom's _I missed you a lot _hugs because those things are seriously bone crushing!

"Hey Mrs. Pierce!" He called as he toted one of Quinn's suitcases behind him and one of Bella's over his shoulder.

"What am I, old?" She admonished in a playful tone and patted at the suitcase on his shoulder so he could drop it and give her a proper hug. "I told you, call me Tara."

"Sorry, I forgot." Sam laughed and returned the hug before slinging the bag back over his shoulder. "Where do I put these?"

"I'll show you, babe." Quinn answered and gestured for him to follow her into the house. We all decided that instead of renting a few rooms at a hotel, we'd just stay here. It was easier for us because we wouldn't have to hassle with the paparazzi and easy for everyone else because there were tons of extra hands to help out when necessary which would come in handy soon enough. Mom, Bryce, and Bella went inside after the greetings were out the way, something about mom having rainbow ice cream in the freezer that was begging to be attacked, as dad followed up the steps with a few of me and San's bags looking a little out of breath.

"Thanks, daddy, I got it." I chirped and leaned over to kiss his cheek as I went to pick up a bag by the handle, my hand colliding with San's. I shot her a glance as my brows furrowed at her wandering hand while my dad shuffled inside behind us, probably making his way towards the kitchen to join the others for sweets.

"Let me help you." San muttered but I was quick to say no. I wanted to laugh at how she actually thought I was going to let her, three months pregnant, lift these heavy ass bags up a flight of stairs; yeah, I don't think so.

"No way, definitely no." I snickered and picked up our two bags. "My room is upstairs, you can't.." She looked like she was about to try and argue with me but decided to just let it go and followed me upstairs to my old room. The last few holidays we've spent here we have always stayed in a hotel, so it was kind of cool to have San sitting on the edge of my old bed.

"I like your room." She grinned as she let her eyes wander around, "It's so, _Brittany_."

"I'm glad you think so." I giggled as I started to lay out our suitcases and organize things as best as I could.

"Oh my God, babe, is this you?" She gasped, making me whip my head around to find her standing near my bookshelf that didn't contain very many books. She had a gold framed photo in her hands as she smiled brightly down at the picture. I pushed myself up off the carpet and walked the short distance over to her, peeking over her shoulder to see which picture she was looking at. "You're so cute!"

"Gee, thanks." I smiled as I set my chin on her shoulder, "Wait, I thought you saw my room already?" I asked, my eyes raked over the picture of a 14 year old me mounted on a bright green dirt bike clad in my motocross uniform.

"Yeah, but I didn't really get a chance to look around.." She sighed as she set the picture back down in its previous place and spun around to face me. "I didn't know you did that type of stuff." She smirked, her voice dropping into that deadly one that was sort of like a warning sign for things to come; one of those things being her and the other being me. Her pink tongue poked out and ran across her lips quickly before she jutted her chin over to my bookshelf, or more like picture shelf, and smiled. "You didn't tell me you were into so many cool things.." I kept my lips pressed together, attempting to keep my breathing even with the way she kept looking at me, like she was about to rip the very clothes off my body at any moment. I kept it cool though, opting to just shrug casually and look towards the pictures of all the things I've dabbled in as a kid. There were pictures of me in my softball uniform, an action shot of me on my longboard, one from when I tried out rock climbing, and two of me and my dirt bike, a couple of me and Quinn in our Cheerios uniform- "It's kind of sexy.."

I gulped, I freaking gulped. She took a step closer to me, her hands landing right on my hips so there wasn't anywhere to run, as she stared up at me with her darkening brown eyes. I was losing my cool, fast.

"Uh, did you just get turned on by a picture of an extremely young version of me?" I asked teasingly as I tried to back away from her animalistic stare. The last thing I want is for the whole house to hear us getting it, at least not on the first day of being here. I mean, I don't want anyone to hear anything at all, but Santana is pregnant, she needs sex like every 3 hours or she cries. My bare feet slid across the carpet until my heel hit the wall of my trunk that sat on the floor at the edge of my bed, I wavered a bit, but San still had her hands on my waist thus steadying my falter.

"Maybe." She smirked as her eyes flickered from mine down to my lips, "I'm thinking it might just be the uniform.." She stepped even closer, close enough that I could feel her warm breath on my cheek as she rolled up on her toes and brought her lips near my ear. "I'm a sucker for hot blondes in tight fitting uniforms."

I freaking gulped, _again_. Her voice was laced with such want and she was definitely working her _fuck me _eyes on me, but I just couldn't, at least not right now knowing the whole house is still awake.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." I joked trying to lighten the mood and take the attention off me as I nodded to the suitcases, "We should-"

All cool was lost. Her lips moved fluidly against mine, so rushed and so needy that I nearly toppled over; thankfully San's hands on my hips tightened and kept me pretty anchored.

"Ba-"

"Shh."

"San.."

"Britt, shh."

"Not right now, baby."

"Yes, right now."

"No." I said sternly as I pulled away from her lips, leaning far out of her kissing range. Her eyes narrowed dangerously on me and for a second I regretted my decision of cutting her off from sweet lady kisses. She was going to make me pay, I can feel it.

"Yes."

Out of nowhere she slipped her thigh between mine and raised her hips a little so that her thigh would hit me just right. I should've just stuck with making out because this was even worse; well, worse in a painfully arousing way. She pressed her thigh into me again, this time angling it up a little higher, making me shudder against her, my forehead falling to her shoulder completely on its own. It felt so good but so wrong all at the same time and it didn't help that my hips decided to start moving against her by themselves.

"See?" She husked and went back to littering my neck with butterfly kisses, "Doesn't that feel good?"

I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs for the entire world to hear because anything she does to me feels good, even if I'm so against it from happening. My skin was on fire just from one touch; just think how I feel when she's got her thigh strategically placed between my shaky legs and her lips brushing past the super ticklish spot on my neck, the spot she just loves to nibble at.

"I want you, Britt-Britt." She says low and slow, her tongue poking out and flicking at my earlobe before her teeth grazed past the shell of my ear. "And you want me too, right?" I was sweating bullets now. The answer was yes, it'll always be yes, but right now, knowing someone could burst through the door at any moment, the answer was no and I'm putting my foot down right now.

"I-uhh-well.." I rambled hopelessly, earning only the sexiest of giggles to fall from her pouty lips. Her hands slid up my sides, her thumbs running over the contours of my abs and sneakily ducking beneath my, actually _her_, t shirt and pushing it up to bunch beneath the underwire of my bra. All hope in putting an end to her advances was shot and I was about a second away from letting her do whatever the hell she wanted, not like I'm not doing that already.

"Sounds like a yes to me, Stutters." She smirked and gave my shoulders a slight push so that I'd fall back to sit down on the trunk that the backs of my calves have been pressed up against for the past 15 minutes. She was now standing between my legs, my eyes level to her awesomely awesome boobs. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and tried my hardest to keep my hands to myself though, not wanting to egg on San's current sex drive, as I tried to look anywhere but her chest. She knew this game though, she always won, now wouldn't be any different. "Touch me." She groaned and reached for my hands that had been pinned underneath my thighs. Her slender fingers wrapped around my wrists and tugged a little so that my hands were completely in her command. It's pathetic how easy she can control me, and with that glint in her eyes and that raspiness that appears in her voice when she's turned on could make me do anything. She moved my hands beneath her shirt until my fingertips were hitting the lace of her bra. My breath hitched at the collision and the sheer warmth of her skin against my fingers was enough to send a new heat wave right to my core. I didn't realize how much I had actually been enjoying this until I felt the warmth between my legs beginning to pool.

This was a lost battle. I don't even know why I tried to fight it, that outcomes are always the same. I lose, she wins. Actually it's really a win for both of us because who wouldn't want to get it on with their super hot wife, right? Yeah, the timing wasn't always ideal, but the look on her face right as she reaches her breaking point, the slackness of her jaw, the way her eyes flutter shut, how her head tilts back ever so slightly, and that little whimper that escapes her pouty lips, all of that was worth it and knowing that I was the only one who could bring that out of her was even better.

"Come here." I husked, giving up all protests, and curled my hands around her sides, my thumbs resting just below her bra. The smile that broke across her face was one of complete triumph as she leaned into my touch. I tilted my head up; ready to take control just how she likes it, as she lowered herself to me. All the urgency from earlier was gone and I was actually becoming a little impatient because after all of _that _she wants to take _her _time? Like what? Rude. I felt my bottom lip jut out as my brows furrowed; even when I'm trying to be a top I still end up a bottom. "Ba-"

"Knock knock!" Someone from the other side of the bedroom door called as the sound of knuckles tapped against the wood frame. My eyes shot open as I looked up at San then back at the door in utter disbelief. Are you serious?

"Coming!" San answered cheerfully as she backed out from my spread legs and fixed my shirt so that my stomach was covered again.

"Not anymore.." I grumbled as closed my legs and folded my arms over my chest. San looked over her shoulder at me, shaking her head like she _just _wasn't trying to seduce me for the past 20 minutes, then twisted the door knob revealing my Mom waiting patiently.

"Hi, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Actually-"

"You weren't." San said, successfully cutting me off, then sent me a pointed glare before turning back to my mom.

"Oh good, I was just coming up to see if you wanted to help out with dinner. I sent Quinn and Sam to the store since I completely miscalculated the amount of food I'll need to feed everyone." She said sweetly, laughing a bit at her slip up, and wiped her hands at her apron, "I could use a few extra hands. I'd ask Britt, but you know how that goes." Mom and Santana shared a giggle or two as I sat still fuming from being interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to!" Santana answered leaving my mom smiling. "I'll be down in a sec."

"One little second isn't enough time to make me cu-"

"Alright." Mom waved and moved away from the door to head downstairs. San shut the door behind her and spun around slowly, smirking like her life depended on it.

"You're mean." I pouted as she started to change out of her airplane clothes. "Like really mean."

"Awh, is someone a little frustrated now?" She smirked knowingly as she threw off her top and set her hands on her bare hips. Seeing her closer to being naked wasn't helping my situation at all.

"A little?" I laughed sarcastically, "I think I'm going to die if your hands aren't on me in the next two seconds."

"Oh, I'm sure you can survive." She teased and dug around in our unpacked suitcase for another shirt before tossing me a wink. "But I'll make it up to you later.."She giggled and came to press a quick kiss to my forehead after getting completely changed then went for the door.

"Gee, can't wait." I grumbled as she left, closing the door behind her, then let my face fall to my hands. Who doesn't love a mood swinging Santana? I feel like I just got built all the way up and she straight left me here hanging, in a painful suspense, but she'll pay for that later. Maybe..

_30 Minutes Later;_

Now that I've got our bags pretty much unpacked, since what I really wanted to do was downstairs helping my mom, I realized that I really needed to find something to occupy myself. One thing I hated about coming home, there's not that much to do. I decided to head down the hall to Bryce's room where Bella would be bunking for the week.

"Hello?" I called as I tapped at the door that was left slightly open. No answer. I poked my head in and looked around for any signs of life. Nothing. I bunched my lips together in thought and headed for Quinn's old room when I heard familiar giggling coming from downstairs.

"You're a cheater!" Bella squealed as the faint sound of something smacking against something else followed. "You're a mean cheater!"

"No, _you're _a cheater!" Bryce shot back through a breathy laugh. I followed their voices towards the living room where they were both sitting on the floor, game controllers in their hands, as they played some type of racing game. Bryce was blindly swatting at Bella's hands while Bella tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the tv screen as well as keep her controller out of Bryce's reach. Bryce was clearly losing, hence her inner sore loser wanting to kick in and succumb to cheating. I hopped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions smoothly as I crept up behind the both of them, planting my feet firmly in front of me so that when I lunge forward I wouldn't topple over. I leaned in, my eyes narrowing on the backs of their blonde heads as I started to spread out my arms, anticipating this big hug I was about to give them. I was close, so close, I couldn't wait to see them so surpris-

"Ha!" The both of them yelled and dropped their controllers and went into full on attack mode, taking _me _by surprise. I fell back against the couch cushions as the two of them tag teamed me with tickles. It's the worse being tag teamed in a tickle fight, especially when it's Bryce and Bella against me. They're pretty ruthless.

"You two are gunna be sorry!" I yelped as I tried fighting off their advances but it was just too much, it was like they were everywhere! "You're gunna be first, Bryce, you should probably get a head start running to go hide." I managed to get out through my giggling.

"Gotta catch me first!" She quipped as Bella flopped over my lap making it easy for me to throw her over my shoulder.

"Not so tough, are you, huh?" I smirked as Bella laughed and tried to get down while Bryce started trying to back away from me, preparing herself to take off running. I was just about to close in on her, totally going to chase after her with Bella on my shoulder, when mom entered the living room.

"What's all that noise in here?" She huffed, her foot tapping impatiently at the floor. "Sounds like someone's getting murdered!" Bryce, Bella, and I all exchanged innocent looks before trying to work our pouts on her, but she knew us all too well.

"We were just playing.." Bryce mumbled through her own version of the Pierce pout. Bella and I looked to mom too with a similar looking expression as our heads nodded slightly at the same time.

"Put them away, they're not going to work." Mom laughed as she shook her head at our antics. Soon Santana strutted up beside her; her arms folding over her chest while her brow quirked as she looked to me.

"Britt, why are you carrying Bella like she's a sack of potatoes?" She questioned, her lips twitching at a smirk. My lips parted but no crazy excuse came out which only made her laugh, "Put her down.."

"Fine.." I grumbled and lowered to the floor so that Bella could slide off with ease.

"Now how about you all calm it down, dinner's almost done." Mom stated as she started to spin back into the kitchen, leaving Santana to stand there still, shoulder resting on the frame of the archway. She smiled warmly, her eyes softening as she stared at me. Normal people probably would've thought it was a little strange, their wife just standing there staring at you with this goofy grin on her face, but I thought it was cute. You could see the hearts beating in her eyes and I couldn't help but get a little giggly because I was the _only _person she looks at like that. Well, aside from Jenna when she brings San a whopper, but even so, I don't really count her. She scrunched her nose at me and gave me one last wink before following my mom back to the kitchen.

"Wait, mom!" Bryce called, shaking me from my daze as she brushed past me, purposely bumping into my hip. "Can Kenzie come over?"

"Yeah, of course." Mom answered and in came an ecstatic Bryce. It was always such a big ball of confusion when it came to understanding her and Kenzie's.._friendship_. One minute Bryce is crying her little blue eyes out because Kenzie is back with another boyfriend and that means they can't spend as much time together as she used to, Bryce has never been good at sharing, or Kenzie decides she randomly wants to stop talking to Bryce just because she wants to see how long she can go without talking to her, Bryce was a complete wreck for an entire three days. Kenzie just seems like a lot of work, but Bryce is completely head over heels, wrapped around her finger, whipped. I can't count the times Bryce has come to me saying she is so done with Kenzie and all her drama and how she can do without her, but that only ends up lasting a couple days. I feel kind of bad sometimes though because it seems like Kenzie really doesn't know what a great friend Bryce is to her and all Bryce wants is some recognition or at least a little attention.

The last time I heard anything from Bryce about Kenzie was about a few weeks after the wedding, she said that she was afraid Kenzie wasn't supportive of her being gay because that's what it seemed like at the wedding. That triggered Bryce to get all paranoid about coming out to our parents because for some reason she thinks that they'll be upset about it. Bryce is really hardheaded though, so no matter how many times I tell her that they won't be upset because, hello they already have a gay daughter, Bryce still isn't too comfortable yet. Santana understands her better than I do when it comes to that though. But this whole thing with Kenzie just confuses the hell out of me, I never know when they're friends or worse enemies! But it's whatever, it's not my.._friendship_ and unlike Santana, I'm not going to meddle.

Shortly after Kenzie came over, dinner was served. It was nice being together like this, especially during the holidays because holidays don't really feel too complete when there isn't much family around, which is why we're spending a whole week here and planned out our days so that we could visit Cassie while San's parents are in town visiting too. Though there isn't much to worry about, I'm still a little anxious when it comes to seeing San's parents. The last time we saw them was at the wedding and even then things were a little weird, at least for the first half of the reception. After Cassie's little pep talk, which San and I still don't know what she said to them, things have been going pretty smooth. That doesn't keep me from getting worried though.

"Bella, honey, only take what you're going to finish." Quinn laughed as her daughter tried piling on a third piece of ham onto her plate.

"I will, mama, I'm really hungry.." Bella replied earning a chuckle from Sam.

"Since when could you eat three pieces of ham _and _a slice of turkey?" Quinn questioned as she let the little blonde stack on another piece.

"She's a growing girl, babe." He laughed, setting his hand on the small of her Quinn's back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching around her to grab for the spoon for the mashed potatoes.

"Alright, keep it movin' up there!" Bryce called from the back of the line looking a little impatient, "We hongry!" I looked back at Bryce just in time to see Kenzie send her and elbow right to the side making Bryce look back at her like she hadn't done anything wrong. San and I just laughed because being trapped between the pair and trio, laugh was all that we _could _do.

"Britt, can you pass me some of that?" San asked politely as she gestured for the rolls. I nodded happily and reached over the many side dishes littering the kitchen counter scooping up what Santana had asked for then set it down on her plate. "Thanks!" Quinn peeked over her shoulder at us then eyed San's plate.

"What's with everyone stacking their plates like they haven't eaten in days?" She joked, "First Bella now Santana? I guess Bryce is next!"

"Hey, this is my _normal_ portion size.." Bryce responded as she helped Kenzie pile food on her plate. I wanted to laugh along with the innocent bickering but what caught my attention was how San's shoulders slumped and her smile faltered.

"They saying I'm fat, Britt? Is that what she's really trying to say?" San stammered, obviously starting to get really upset over Quinn's teasing, "Because that's what it sounds like, its sounds like she thinks I'm fat and I'm going to eat all this food because that's all I do."

"San.." I sighed, "Baby, you _know _that's not what she meant.." I whispered trying to comfort my wife without the whole line hearing. "They'll understand soon."

"Understand what?" Bryce chirped as she leaned over me and reached for the ladle for the gravy.

"Uhh.." I hummed, completely lost but thankfully Santana was quick on her feet and told her it was a Christmas present thing, which didn't really make much sense but Bryce still bought it.

I followed the buffet line out to the dining table where mom and dad were already seated. It didn't take long for the rest of the family to join them as we all took our seats and dug in. Compliments to the chef were exchanged and soon we were all off on our separate conversations, occasionally merging topics so that the discussion was open to the entire table.

About 30 minutes later, Kenzie, Bryce, and Bella are all in the living room watching tv. Bella's knocked out though, all that running around earlier combined with all the food she just ate must've wiped her out because she's even snoring a little and that only happens when she's really really tired. I had been in the kitchen chatting with mom and Santana about whatever when Quinn asked if I could check on Bella while she helped clean up, Sam and dad have been in the garage ever since they got back from the grocery store, something about my dad being happy that there's actually another guy around to talk to. I hopped off the bar stool and made me way to the living room where I saw with her head propped up on the armrest and no Kenzie in sight. I wouldn't be surprised if they had another little fight again and she managed to slip out undetected, but as I moved closer to the couch, I saw that Bryce was not alone. Kenzie had her head in Bryce's lap while she talked aimlessly about who knows what. I looked over to the other couch where Bella was still sound asleep then back down at the two best friends. It was funny how Bryce seemed like she didn't know where to put her hands, like she couldn't rest the on the back of the couch, it's too high, she didn't want to rest them on Kenzie because that's just too intimate, and she definitely didn't want to tangle them in Kenzie's light brown locks. But secretly she wanted to, I know my little sister. Not wanting to be the super creepy big sister anymore, I made my presence known so that Bryce had enough time to shoo away her best friend like I hadn't already seen them all cute and cuddled up.

"Sup kiddies, what are yall watching?" I asked as I walked around the couch and plopped on the empty space at Bella's feet.

"Uhm..you know, I'm not really sure." Bryce laughed and looked over to Kenzie, "What is this?"

"America's Next Top Model." Kenzie shrugged as her eyes locked on the screen.

"That show is _still_ on?" I deadpanned as I squinted at the tv, "What season are they on now? 12?"

"Try 26." Kenzie joked, her laugh fluttering through the air and I swear I could see Bryce swoon. How Kenzie still doesn't know Bryce's true feelings is beyond me because that girl is about as subtle as an earthquake, it's hilarious and it kind of makes me think if that's how it was for me when I first started talking to Santana. Probably. I laughed along with Kenzie, but for a completely different reason as I slowly sat back against the couch. It was cute watching the two of them interact; they already had that old married couple bickering down, especially when it came to who was in control of the remote. Watching them was better than watching anything that was on tv, so I sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Bryce, please.."

"Kenzie, no."

"But I wanna watch it.."

"Yeah, but I've never seen it before."

"That's the whole point, now we can_ both_ watch it."

"No, because then you're going to ask me questions and I won't know the answers to them and you'll get all pissy and then you'll get even more confused because you got distracted because you were too busy being pissy to pay attention. Then by that time the question you were going to ask me has already been answered." Bryce replied all matter of factly. I watched as Kenzie turned her head to my little sister and beamed.

"I-I don't do that.." She stammered but there wasn't much confidence in her statement.

"Yes you do."

"Not-uh." Then the bickering started up again and just watching them reminded me of Santana and I, how we'd argue about the littlest things but not really argue to the point where someone's sleeping on the couch, it was playful. I felt Bella beginning to stir beside me so I decided to step in, not wanting the two lovebirds to wake up the little girl.

"Alright, stop the violenc-"

My statement was cut short by the tell tale sound of glass shattering. The three of us froze, but for me it was like my heart completely stopped. It would've been alright, you know, something that wouldn't make me shoot up from my seat and make a mad dash towards the sound if it hadn't come from the direction of the kitchen. The kitchen being the place that Santana had been for the past hour. The same Santana who has a little baby growing inside of her.

One second I was about to break up the best friends' argument over who's more in love with the other, the next I was running full speed towards the kitchen. Everything in me was screaming to calm down but my mind was conjuring up the worse scenarios, half of them involving something going wrong with the baby and the others involving lots of blood and some a mixture of both.

I entered the kitchen within 3 seconds, frantically searching the room for my wife and hoping that none of those scenarios my head made up has actually come to life. I rounded the corner where I saw my mom leaning over to help Santana up and I instantly rushed to my wife's side.

"Wait, don't move yet, Santana, there's glass all over the place." My mom advised with her eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I'll replace that if you want me to, I'll be a whole new set." San sighed but my mom was quick to assure her that it wasn't necessary and went on to find the broom.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" I asked as I sank to my knees, cupping her face with my shaky hands as my eyes flickered between hers hastily.

"Britt, honey, it was just a little water on the floor," My mom answered as she quickly moved to the side and went to sweep up the mess. "Nothing to get all panicy about." She teased, trying to keep the peace, but I kept my eyes on San though, analyzing every detail of her body.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked, my voice coming out like a whisper.

"No, B, I'm fine." She answered trying to watch out for any stray pieces of glass, "My ass hurts a little but I'm fine." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "Just slipped on a little water, that's all."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the doctor, we can go to the same one Quinn went to. He's like a family doc-"

"Brittany, I'm fine, really." Santana answered a bit more sternly as she wrapped her fingers around my wrists and tugged them down so that she could run her thumbs up until she met the warmth of my palms. "Deep breaths.." She coaxed and brought my knuckles to her lips.

"Right, yeah.." I nodded and tried to calm myself down, "Deep breaths." She just smiled back at me reassuringly and continued to hold on tightly to my hands. Deep breaths weren't really helping since all the scenarios that could've happened kept playing in my head and every time I looked at her that was all I could see. My eyes fell from hers and down out our hands, "God, you scared me. I think I almost had a heart attack.."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She sighed and ran her thumb over the back of my hands.

"Yeah, I know you didn't." I replied, shaking off the last of the disturbing thoughts, and began to rise to my feet, "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Careful, Britt, there's a big piece of glass right there." My mom warned and I nearly forgot she was even there. I guess that's what happens when I'm so consumed in Santana's safety. I looked up at my mom then to Quinn who were both staring at us like we were crazy, so I moved to the side a little so that she could sweep it up as my hands extended out for Santana's so that I could help her stand. Mom swept around us as I led Santana out of her way so she could clean up the glass; also a good escape from Quinn's analyzing stare. It wasn't until we left the kitchen that I saw the tiniest trickles of blood coming from San's forearm.

"You're bleeding, San." I muttered as I stopped and picked her arm up to take a closer look. The cut was just about a half an inch long, but a cut is still a cut.

"Oh yeah, just a scratch." She joked but I didn't really find it all that funny. I guess she must've sensed that her joking hadn't worked, because she tilted my chin up from staring at the cut and gave me a stern look. "Baby, you're thinking _way _too much." I stared back, pressing my lips tightly together, as I felt my shoulders slump. She was right. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I didn't answer for awhile, because I really couldn't come up with the right words to say, but staring into her deep brown eyes pulled them right out of me.

"I'm just-I don't want to mess this up.." I mumbled as I broke her gaze and stared down at my feet guiltily. "I'm scared because this is our perfect little thing a-and I don't-I can't mess it up because I know I can and.." My words started to catch in my throat and it was making it hard for me to breath. I tried swallowing but everything was dry and made everything 10 times harder.

But then her arms wrapped around me, like a blanket wrapping me with all the love in the world, and that eased my nerves. She pulled me to her as her arm tightened around my waist while her free hand went to brushing through my hair soothingly. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the crying mess.." She whispered, "I'm the pregnant one, remember?"In return, I threw my arms around her neck and buried my face into the crook of my elbow as I felt the tear prick at my eyes.

"There's no way in hell you could ever mess this up, Brittany, you've been nothing but perfect." She cooed, pressing her cheek against mine, "You'll always be nothing but perfect, baby, so please don't think like that." I nodded against her shoulder trying to let her words sink in and fight off my bad thoughts. "It's okay to be scared, I'm scared too, but I _know _we can't mess this up." I picked my head up off her shoulder when she said that, because if I'm scared and I'm not even carrying the baby, just think of how _she _must feel. "You know why?" I shook my head, her fingers untangling from my hair to wipe away my tears as she smiled lovingly. "Because, you and me, we make an _awesome_ team." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently into mine leaving the most softest of pecks that still had the ability to leave my lips tingling. "Right?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling like they tend to do when she's so damn smitten.

"Right." I nodded and returned the loving smile completely overcome by Santana's pep talk. "You always know just what to say to get me thinking straight again." Her shoulders shrugged casually at the compliment as she smiled down at her hands bashfully. "Come on, I think there's some hello kitty band aids in the downstairs bathroom." I cheered and pulled her in that direction, "I'll have you patched up in no time!"

After getting her little injury taken care of, we were both headed towards the kitchen to see if we could help clean up anything else unless we were kicked out now because someone's gotten injured. To our surprise, we were met with my mom leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest while Quinn was sitting atop the kitchen island. It seemed like they had just been in some sort of intense conversation and our presence had interrupted. But just as I was about to lead San back out of the room, Quinn turned fully around to face us, her lips curling into the most devilish smirk while my mom took a step closer to us sporting a similar look, just a little less intimidating.

"So." My mom sighed as she leaned her hip against the kitchen island next to Quinn, her smirk transforming into a knowing smile. Santana and I looked to each other with raised brows, completely confused by what the heck was going on.

"So.." I parroted, my eyes flickering from my mom's to Quinn's then back to my mom's.

"So," She said again this time a little giggle escaping her lips as her eyes focused on the equally confused girl next to me, "When are you due, Santana?"

* * *

A/N baby name ideas? (Boy or girl, you'll just have to see who I pick) Go!


	34. Chapter 34 Outed

CHAPTER 34

Santana and I froze under their gaze while the two of them just looked to each other and laughed. We were freaking caught and they knew it, but in a last attempt to save us; I slipped on my poker face and spoke up.

"What?" I gasped a little too dramatically, my hand going up to rest at my chest, "What on Earth makes you think that? That's preposterous!" I ranted, doing my best at being shocked, "Completely absurd, right San?" I turned to San only to find that she too was trying to stifle her laughter.

"The jig is up, Britt.." She whispered, nudging me with her elbow. Not like it was working anyway, but my mom and Quinn looked pretty amused. San set her hand on my arm, squeezing gently at it as she leaned over and mumbled, "Nice try though!" I smiled lovingly down at her, catching the way her cheeks were bunching and her nose crinkling, before looking back at the pair.

"Alright, who told you.." I sighed, as I set my hand on my ship and narrowed my eyes playfully at them.

"Honey, no one had to tell us anything." Mom laughed as she patted Quinn's knee, "Mothers just know, I guess.."

"Oh yeah, I definitely knew something was up!" Quinn giggled, "Ever since we went dress shopping and all of a sudden Santana wasn't interested in showing off her _goods_ for all the world to see, something sneaky was going down. I knew I should've paid more attention when that crazy lie about her not liking coffee anymore came up too." I bit down on my bottom lip trying to keep from smiling at the memory of Quinn bringing us Tropical Smoothie that one day and how adamant I was about switching smoothies with Santana. "Someone doesn't just randomly give up coffee because they don't like it anymore, it's Santana, coffee like runs through her veins. Not to mention it's the sole reason you two are even together! And remembering how strict you were about _my_ no caffeine diet when I was pregnant, your behavior rang a few bells." Santana and I looked to each other, silently trying to figure out how we were going to go about this considering instead of telling everyone tomorrow, the secret's already halfway out. We could've asked them to keep it a secret until we tell everyone, but my mom has no idea what keeping a secret even means.

"Also Britt's been very skittish lately and you know it's noticeable because she's only been home for less than 8 hours," Mom cut in keeping her smiling eyes on me before turning to Quinn, "Classic Brittany back from when you were pregnant, right Q?" Quinn nodded in agreement as my mom turned to look over at San and I again. "And Santana, dear, your moods change faster than Bryce's friend switches boyfriends, something's definitely up." San's lips parted slightly but she quickly shut them again, no use trying to come up with some lame excuses, the secrets out! "It's funny you guys actually thought you were being subtle too." My cheeks flushed at her statement and I could just feel the tips of my ears turning pink in embarrassment. Now were the times when I wished my skin wasn't so pale because when I'm flustered or embarrassed, there's no denying it. Santana on the other hand, it really takes a lot to be able to see her blush. I can tell because I know her so well, but to everyone else she's just normal. I took one glance in her direction and I knew she was blushing.

"Well..since there's no use in lying about it any longer," San sighed; shuffling over to lean into me then rested her hands on her belly, "To answer your question, I'm due in mid July. I'm a little over 16 weeks." The smile that appeared on my mom's face when Santana told her the news was priceless. It was like a mixture of excitement and surprise that all she could do was look back at Quinn who was smiling smugly, probably because she figured it all out before we told, and laugh.

"Oh, come here you two!" She beamed and threw her arms out and gestured for the both of us to come closer. Seeing how happy hearing the news made my mom and Quinn kind of cancelled out how bummed San and I were because we couldn't tell them on our own. "You guys are going to be wonderful parents, I just know it." She mumbled proudly as she buried her head between me and San's, her arms wrapping tightly around both of our shoulders.

"Thanks mom." I replied, bringing my hand up to rub at her back. "That means a lot." I felt her nod against my shoulder as she let her arms drop from around us then took a step back, smiling at the both of us.

"You've got to let me tell your dad, Britt, he's going to be so excited!" She begged, cupping her hands together and shaking them before us.

"No way, mom, you guys already ruined our surprise by being super smart." I laughed, "You gotta leave us something.."

"Awh, fine then." She sighed, dropping her hands, but still kept a smile on her face, "I wanna be there when it happens though!"

"Of course," Santana answered, slipping her hand into mine then gave it a gentle squeeze, "We were planning to tell everyone at the same time."

"Yeah, at breakfast tomorrow!" I added, looking at my mom already squirming with anticipation. "But I'm thinking we're going to have to do it sooner since the two of you can't be trusted when it comes to secrets."

"Hey!" Quinn and my mom said in unison, ready to protest.

"I only trust Bella when it comes to keeping secrets.."

"Ehem.."

"And Santana," I added quickly and sent her a wink, "I trust her too."

"Fi-wait a second," Quinn paused with her hand in the air then ducked her head down a little to stare at me with narrowed eyes, "My daughter knows about this?" She asked breathlessly. I looked to San then back to Quinn and nodded. "So you told my daughter but you didn't tell me?" Quinn gasped, "I'm hurt."

"We didn't _tell _Bella anything." Santana laughed at Quinn's offended state, "She figured it all out before you did, it was kind of creepy actually."

"And she didn't tell a single person and she's known pretty much the whole time." I added proudly, "That's a good secret keeper right there." Mom laughed while Quinn just shook her head.

"Well, enough of that, bring everyone in here or wherever you want," Mom cut in, clapping her hands excitedly, "I wanna see the look on all their faces!"

"You want to?" I whispered, leaning over to San. "We can totally wait if you want, it's our decision. We can just ignore her." Her eyes flickered from Quinn's to mine and then there were those same cartoon hearts beating against her deep browns as she grinned dreamily at me.

"I want to," She nodded solemnly, "This secret is getting heavy anyway."

"Awesome." I cheered, bouncing on the tips of my toes. "Well, time to call everyone over."

"Oh, let me." Mom offered and started making her way to the living room yelling, "Bring'em out, bring'em out!" in the most swagged out voice she could muster. Quinn and I instantly started snickering; it's been years since we heard that tone come out of her, while San just stared after her, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Britt, I swear," San stammered, her eyes glazing over as my mom kept calling out the same thing, "If she starts rapping, I think I'll just die.."

"When we were younger, the only way my mom could successfully gather everyone was to start singing loudly or even worse rap." I explained over my mom's terrible impersonation of Jay Z, "She only did the latter when it was something urgent though.."

"Oh God, that's hilarious." San giggled, clutching her belly out of habit as the three of us watched my mom pace the hallway connecting the kitchen to the living room and garage all while throwing these made up gang signs in the air.

Minutes later the garage door flung open with dad leading Sam to the source of the yelling while Bryce, Bella, and Kenzie followed close behind as the rest of us joined mom in the dining room.

"What's wrong? Did someone lose a finger or something?" Dad asked in a panic, "Quick, all of you, show me your hands."

"Dad.." I sighed but he was way past listening so I nudged San a little, nodding for her to join us as we all held up our hands like it was some sort of routine. Ever since Bryce almost cut her finger off when she was helping Quinn in the kitchen once a super long time ago, this has become a little family routine.

"Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten." He started to count off as he looked to all of our hands while my mom just snickered and leaned over to San.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets her over protectiveness from.." She teased making me shoot her a frown. I'm not _that _protective..not really.

"Ten. Ten. Te-"

"Honey, no one's lost a finger..this is something different." My mom interrupted, making dad pause and look around at all our hands with raised brows. "Brittany and Santana want to tell us something." And just like that, all eyes, all seven pairs of them, were on us.

"Is it time, Britt?" Bella whispered in a voice low enough so that only I could hear as she pushed past through everyone's legs to tug at my shirt. I looked down at her and gave her a small grin and nodded. Her cheeks bunched cutely at my answer and just like my mom, she clapped excitedly and wiggled back against the sea of legs so she could witness everyone's reaction too.

"Well.." Santana hummed, her hands coming together to fiddle. I looked to her and for the first time in a long time, she actually looked a little nervous which was weird because having everyone stare at us wasn't an uncommon thing. We're famous; people are staring at us all the time. I guess this time is different because this time a secret that we've been keeping for _months_ is finally ready to surface and it seems a little daunting. I set my hand comfortingly on the small of her back, a reminder that I'm still here and she's not alone in this, as I shuffled closer to her. "Well, Britt and I-uhm-we're-"

"PREGNANT!" I finished, the excitement in me becoming too much that I just needed to get it out. Everyone's face filled with big smiles, "Well, _she's _pregnant..I'm not. There are no buns in this oven, not for now at least.." San shot me a quick smile as we watched everyone take in the news. Just as we expected, everyone was ecstatic! They all congratulated us and told us how we'd make perfect parents, even Bryce had something nice to say, it was sort of rare when she'd say things that weren't cryptically sweet, then went on to tell their own little stories of how they suspected something was up, which I found hilarious because even Kenzie had a story.

"Damn, babe, so much for poker faces and keeping things on the down low." I joked after everyone had quieted down a little. She just nodded, a soft smile playing at her pouty lips. "You look tired.." I whispered after everyone had gone back to what they were doing before mom decided on to give her impromptu performance. We were still sitting at the now cleared dining table, her body so close to mine that we'd probably be sharing the same chair.

"Yeah, I've been trying to act all natural so they wouldn't suspect anything.." She sighed, a little yawn escaping through her pause, "I knew if I said I was going to sleep an hour ago, Bryce would've definitely been suspicious. But I guess now that everyone knows, they won't mind me calling it a night."

"Baby, if you're tired..you're tired." I replied, "You could've just blamed it on the travelling.."

"True." She shrugged lazily, "I think I'm gunna head up now, I'm so sleepy I could possibly fall over on you."

"And I'd totally catch you." I laughed then nodded over to the living room where most of everyone was, "I'll just say goodni-"

"B, you don't have to sleep just because I am." She interrupted, "I know you probably want to spend time with Bryce.."

"Well..I _did _sort of want to pick on her about how she looks at Kenzie." I smirked, "God, babe, you should see her.." San beamed at that while I continued to ramble, "It's the funniest thing."

"I bet." San laughed tiredly, "Well, I'm gunna start going up now. Tell them I said goodnight." I nodded as she pressed a quick kiss to my cheek then I watched her slowly ascend the stairs up to my room.

I had been sitting with everyone for about 3 minutes but my mind kept drifting back to Santana. It was kind of sad how I missed her little snarky comments because as I listened to Bryce's story, I could almost hear Santana's hilarious remarks. It was like my brain even paused Bryce's story every few seconds because it was so used to hearing Santana and her little comments.

It took me 30 seconds to decide that I really just wanted to head up to bed, so with that in mind, I said my goodnights and made my way upstairs. I could see through the little crack under the door that the lights were still on so I knew Santana had to still be awake; she can't really fall asleep with the lights on which is why the curtains over our bedroom windows at home are so dark. I jiggled the door knob a little and announced that it was me before pushing the door open and closing it behind me.

"You didn't want to hang out with them?" She asked when she looked up at me, hands still buried in one of our suitcases. There were all these random shirts and bottoms haphazardly surrounding her like she was really trying to find something.

"Nah, I'm actually a tiny bit tired too." I shrugged and walked over to her with a smirk curling at the corners of my mouth, "You looking for something?"

"Uhm, oh!" She gasped and looked around at the mess she made, "Yeah..pajamas."

"They're in this one over here." I pointed and bent down to unzip the bag, "Pants or shorts?"

"Pants. " She answered as her eyes followed me, "How is it that _you _know where everything is when _I _was the one who packed it all?" She asked, her tone coming off playfully.

"I'm just a genius like that." I winked and tossed her an outfit while I casually pulled my top off to slip on a baggy t shirt then went to brush my teeth.

"Britt?"

"Yeah, San?" I answered, halfway to the bathroom. She didn't answer right away which made me stop walking and turn to her. She was still sitting on the floor but now she was looking at me with a very familiar glint in her eye; that glint that showed she wanted something, something specific. I watched as she slowly stood up, her pajamas tucked under her arm as she walked over to me, eyes lowering on my lips then back up at my eyes. Oh yeah, she definitely wanted something.

"Take your shirt off."

"Do what?" I gasped as my eyes snapped open at how forward she was. She smirked then swiped her tongue along her bottom lip seductively before taking another step towards me.

"I said," She husked, her words coming out low and slow, "Take. Your. Shirt. Off."

And there's me gulping again. There's my throat tightening, making it hard for me to freaking breathe. There go my palms getting all gross and clammy. There's that little shiver running down my spine. There's that feeling of my skin igniting, and it's all because of how hot my wife is when she's horny.

"But," I mumbled, looking down at my baggy grey tshirt, my hands going to fiddle with the hem, "I _just _put this on.."

"Britt!" She huffed out of such frustration that I almost laughed, "Either you take it off of I'm _ripping _it off. You pick."

"Okay, okay, no need to get destructive." I teased; sending her a sweet smile as I started tugging the shirt over my head then tossed it over to the bed, the cool air in the room going right to my chest and hardening my nipples because lucky her, I already took my bra off, "There, it's off." I laughed, setting my hands on my hips and cocking my head to the side, "Happy?" She eyed me hungrily, clearly working up some very naughty scenarios in her head.

"Mhm..very happy." She hummed with her left brow quirked then wiggled her finger at me to come to her. Of course I obeyed; closing the distance to stand near my closest, and as soon as I was close enough her hands roamed my body freely. Her little touches were gentle like always, her fingers tracing the contours of my abs, as I leaned in for a kiss. Our eyes fluttered shut as I slid my tongue along her plump bottom lip slowly before guiding it in to tangle with hers.

Kissing Santana easily made my list of top 5 things I love doing, her being number one, obviously. It was like her lips were meant just for me to lavish with love and I'd do happily do that for the rest of my days. If I could, I'd have her lips on mine at all times because I'd never get enough of her sweet lady kisses. Teeth grazed lips then bit down softly, tugging at it gently before letting it go to delve a tongue in to a warm waiting mouth. Low hums rumbled in our throats as the kisses went from loving and slow to needy and sloppy.

"I thought you were sleepy?" I rasped, my voice straining due to the lack of air. I didn't realize it but I was literally panting as I rested my forehead on hers, catching a much needed breather. Her hands slipped around my sides to rest at the small of my back before flattening and smoothing up to press at my shoulder blades. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes before biting down on her lip.

"I _was_.." She shrugged innocently, her lashes batting cutely, "Then I remembered saying that I was going to make it up to you for leaving you hanging earlier." Her lips latched on to my neck as she pressed her body flush against mine while my hands went up to tangle into her long dark brown locks. I rolled my head back, uncovering more skin for her to cover with kisses as I tried focusing on breathing properly. "Is that okay, Britt-Britt?" She mumbled then flattened her tongue and licked up my throat before pressing a kiss to my jaw.

"Oh God, yes.." I groaned, still feeling the warmth her tongue left on my skin. She smirked devilishly and nipped at my lips playfully. Her hands left my back, gliding over my skin leaving goosebumps as they went around groping at my chest. She hummed seductively as she continued kissing me with vigor while she palmed at my breasts, rolling my hardening nipples between her thumb and index finger.

I was anxious already as I felt the coil in my stomach beginning to tighten due to her careful hand movements. God, her fingers are freaking magical. Great, now I'm thinking of her fingers being magical somewhere else. Is it hot in here or what?!

"But everyone's still up," She husked, pulling away from her assault on my neck to look up at me through her thick lashes. "Guess you'll just have to wait.."

I whimpered when she started pulling away from me, like I actually stuck my bottom lip out and whimpered. There was no way she's going to build me up _again _only to leave me hanging _again_! No way!

"Don't do that." She giggled, running her thumb over my lips before leaning in to kiss them, "Unless you want everyone in the house hearing you scream my name.." She drawled out casually as she kissed at the corner of my mouth, "You'll just have to wait."

"San.." I whined, contemplating whether or not I should stomp my feet for emphasis. "I _have _waited..all freaking day at that!" I grumbled and reached for her hips, tugging her back into me, "Don't you want me?"

"Oh, I want you, I do.." She teased, rolling up on her toes to crash our lips together again. "But _you_ were the one that said that we couldn't while everyone was still up so.." She drawled out, her eyes scanning over to the bed, "We'll just have to-"

"Wait." I finished, already hating that phrase. Waiting was not something I wanted to do right now, not when I'm standing here already half naked and San's there with her magical fingers and talented tongue. "It's not like they don't know what we're doing, you're pregnant San, you have needs, _I_ have needs..we both have needs!" I began to rant when my eyes wandered from hers, scanning around the room like something would magically pop out at me giving me an idea so that I can _finally _relive this tension. "Wait.." I hummed and pulled at San's hand, "I have an idea." I pulled her behind me to my bathroom, closing the door behind her and flipping on the fan switch for extra noise. "I'm getting my lady love one way or another!" I muttered determined to convince her though, when there's sex involved, there's not really much convincing. I started undoing the drawstring of my sweats while San just stood there staring at me.

"I'm confused.." She mumbled, her brows furrowing as I went to get the water ready, "Your bathroom is smaller than the one at home, Britt, we both can't fit in your tub so.."

"So I guess you'll just have to stand." I rasped as she I curled my finger into tank top, pulling her to me, then gave her my own devilish grin. "Get to strippin ,babe, I'm already beating you there."

I never seen Santana get rid of her clothes so fast, especially since she's pregnant and she tends to do things a little slower now, but that was crazy. She flung her top off with such ease and wiggled out of her jeans like it was nothing. I reached behind her, my hands lying flat against her spine as I slid it up until my fingertips brushed against the clasp of her bra. With the flick of my wrist and some strategically placed fingers, her bra straps fell off her shoulders and slid down her arms smoothly.

"And now we're tied." I teased as I wiggled my brows at her lacy panties. She snickered as her hands when to her hips and started slowly sliding the soaked material down her toned legs until it bunched at her ankles.

"I win." She mused, taking a step out of her panties and hooked her fingers into mine.

"Come get your prize." I replied smoothly as I let her strip me then directed her into the stand up shower, sliding the steam covered door behind me. Just like before, our kisses started off slow and passionate but quickly escalated to messy and needy. The warm water cascaded over the curves and dips of our bodies as they meshed together beneath the sputtering shower head.

I had her pressed up against the shower wall, my chest slipping and sliding against hers, while I peppered open mouthed kisses down her neck. She loved it.

"Fucking hell, Britt.." She whined, her hips bucking against my newly placed thigh between her legs. I smiled into the next couple of kisses as I felt her nails digging into my shoulder blades and begged me for more.

"You like that?" I rasped as I hiked up my thigh, hitting her right in her throbbing nerves. She shuddered against my body, her head falling to my shoulder as she started rocking against me.

"Uh huh.." she mumbled breathlessly, "Love it." My hands went to her hips and I started to help her rock harder into me, falling in love with all the little noises she was making each time her wetness would slip against my thigh. "Love your fingers more.." She managed to quip after one particularly slow grind. I swallowed thickly as she picked her head up and dragged her wet tongue along my jaw.

The back of my head was the only thing beneath the shower, head leaving my shoulders tingling as water pour down my back. I couldn't tell if it was just because the room was so steamy now or it if was because I had a super hot woman pressed up against a tiled wall, but I was getting extremely hot. Then, to make matters worse, or better depending on how you see it, San picked up my right hand with the both of hers and began playing with my fingers. Her eyes stayed focused on my digits as she entwined them with hers then dragged a lone finger along the veins becoming visible at the back of my hand. Then my jaw pretty much fell off its hinges as she brought my index and middle finger to her lips, dragging her warm tongue up its length before wrapping her lips around them. I nearly died at the sight, like I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter in my life, it was amazing. I felt her tongue swirl around my fingers as she wrapped hers around my palm. She pulled softly making it so that my fingers were leaving her mouth ever so slowly before she took them back in; humming against them, then released them with a wet _pop_.

"San, I think that was the sexiest think I'd ever seen in my life." I rambled as she kept my hand in hers, my fingers more wet from her and not the shower.

"I'm glad you thought so." She winked, letting her finger glide down my chest, "But I need to feel you, like _now." _I nodded knowingly when I heard the impatient tone of her voice then with a new swiftness; I used those same two fingers to circle her clit. "Oh God, Britt.." She whined, her lips parting slightly as her head fell back a little, "That feels..good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh fucking hell, yes!" She moaned a little louder than I would've liked. I stilled my fingers, much to her protest, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know we're double locked up, babe, but we're not sound proof yet so-"

"Britt, just fuck me." She groaned and thrusted her hips so she could sink herself down on my fingers. I guess foreplay is a thing of the past tonight. She let out one soft sigh as I felt my fingers plunge into her warmth.

"Woah." I gasped as her hands flew to my shoulders to keep herself balanced while her right leg hiked up a little to curl around mine, pulling my body into hers as she started to grind down on me. I felt her warm breath on my cheek as her hands went from my shoulders to tangle into my hair, tilting my head down to ravish her neck and shoulder with kisses. I kept one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her stable while my other hand worked at trying to draw out slow circles at her core.

She wasn't having any of that though; tonight she wanted it fast. I wanted to laugh at how impatient she was being, but I knew that would end up bad for me. Making fun of her at times like this only puts me in a sex time out and with how turned I am by how _I'm _turning _her _on; I don't want a sex time out.

But she was riding my fingers so fast and with such force that I felt like I she was about to break me. I was trying my hardest to keep her pace, but it was just too much. She was verging on animalistic; remind me to never let her go more than 3 hours without sex, because this is what happens; she goes crazy!

"Honey, slow down, there's no rush.." I whispered trying to gain some sort of control in all this. "We don't have to do it like a couple of horny teenagers trying to get it on before my parents get home..they're already here anyway.." Even when I'm topping, she still manages to make me a bottom! She didn't relent though, just kept on riding like her life depended on it. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, successfully stifling all her sexy moans just enough so that they wouldn't be heard over the shower _and _the vent fan going.

"Can't." She groaned as her skin slapped against mine, "So. Turned. On." She went on grinding against my digits, her eyes fluttering shut as she took me deeper. I was a little jealous at the fact that she was so into getting herself of that she pretty much forgot about me. As much as I wanted to please her, and this might sound a little selfish but, I've got needs too! It's no fun when all I get to do is watch, and yeah I could probably get off at just doing that, but sometimes, especially with what happened earlier, I needed to do more than just watch.

So with a surge of boldness, I pulled my fingers out of her.

She was pissed, like really pissed.

"What the fuck!" She gasped and stared down between our bodies as I withdrew my hand that she had been enjoying so much. "Britt.."

I didn't give an explanation, just pouted at her, working my puppy dog eyes enough so that she'd get the hint. It was a little embarrassing to say out loud that I was feeling a little left out so I hope that she'd catch on without me having to explain anything.

She did, and when she did, she smirked.

"Come back here." She husked as her hands untangled from my hair and gripped my hips as her thigh slipped between mine. She forced my hips to move against her well placed leg and created a slow steady rhythm. Once she remembered that it wasn't just her needing this release, I slipped my fingers back into her earning a breathy sigh.

I kissed a trail down her neck, nipping and sucking at her soft skin, all while continuing to grind my hips into her and pump my fingers.

We fell into a perfect rhythm almost instantly, our breaths mixing as our bodies slid against each other's. It wasn't until I started to feel her walls closing in around my fingers that I started to actually ride her thigh. Feeling her so close, in more ways than one, pushed me to move faster.

"Oh fuck, Britt, more.." She sighed, nails digging into my hip bones as her head fell to my shoulder again. "So close." I nodded and slipped in a third finger, her warmth swallowing me up like it was nothing. I felt my breath start to hitch as my stomach tightened at the feeling, now _I_ was getting close.

The thing I love most about Santana, some things don't need to be said; she just knows. It's like she can just look at me and understand, I don't know how she does it, but I love that. It's like she's kind of a mind reader in a way, but not really. It's awesome.

Then when with one quick motion, her thigh was replaced with her fingers. My own movements stilled on her as I got adjusted to her in me because being filled by Santana was something to pause for.

"San.." I whimpered as she started making slow circles on my sensitive bundle.

"You're gonna come with me, kay?" She rasped, her slow circles becoming faster.

"hm'kay.." I mumbled and continued my previous movements at her core. Then like before, we were both pumping into each other fast; both of us now becoming animalistic. I crashed our lips together in sloppy messy kisses that didn't help with how out of breath we were already.

"So close, B.." She whined and tightened her right hand around the back of my neck, "So close." She started plunging her fingers deep inside of me, curling them up to hit me at the one spot she's gotten all too familiar with. My legs were starting to shake at how close I was getting that if I didn't come in the next 15 seconds, my knees would probably give out.

"Me too.." I sighed. I held on to her tightly though as we rode each other, our wet skin slapping against the cooling water. We were getting frantic now, our breathy moans barely audible as I tightened around her and she tightened around me.

Then it was like our bodies were washed over with pure bliss. We stiffened against each other, trying our hardest to keep each other balanced as we reached our jumping off points together. Warm liquid gushed out of her and slid down her shaky legs as my own did the same. I pulled my fingers from her gently, careful not to brush against her overly sensitive core as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly in an embrace.

"Fuck," She panted as her arms went up to press at my shoulder blades, "That was the best."

"Ain't it always?" I smirked as I kissed her forehead.

_A Couple Days Later;_

"This is the place, right?" I asked as I parked my mom's prius at the curb, sort of. "Whoops, curb check."

"Woah, Britt, eyes on the road." San laughed as the front right tire clipped the curb. "I'll look at the addresses, you just, you focus on the road." I felt my cheeks flush as I quickly turned my gaze back on the street, eyes narrowed in concentration. We drove down a few more houses until she told me to stop. "This is it right here." She announced and pointed her finger at the window. I nodded and tired my best to park on the side of the road, this time without the reminder of there being a curb.

Since we both have family we wanted to see for the holiday, we decided that we'd visit hers on Christmas Eve and we'll stay with mine Christmas day. So with presents in hand, well _my _hands, San led the way to the front door. One look at this house and you know that this family is paid; the place is huge! There were columns, like actual columns at the entrance; any house involving great big columns like these had to be backed by lots of money.

I didn't really expect anything less though; Cassie had a very well paying job and so did her husband. I guess I was just shocked to see such a gaudy looking house because Cassie really didn't seem like the type who'd flaunt money. She never gave off that vibe whenever she was around.

"Oh, my parents are here already." San pointed out as we passed a black Mercedes, "This is their car."

"Great.." I muttered, but not low enough for her _not _to hear.

"Britt, you don't have anything to worry about..Cassie promised." She sighed, slowing her pace a little to hook her arm in mine since my hands were full. "Have they been assholes since the wedding?"

"No.." I mumbled, averting my eyes from hers.

"Right, so don't worry." She chirped and hugged a little on my arm as we ascended the steps. I nodded over to her as she went to ring the door bell. Just like the rest of the house, even the door bell was a little over the top. San and I both exchanged bewildered looks before our attention was brought back to the door opening slightly.

"Oh Mas, look who it is!" Cassie cheered as she smiled brightly at us then down at her son who was pushing past her legs to see.

"Tana! Britty!" He squealed, his chubby cheeks bunching as she looked up at us. We hadn't seen the two since the summer and though San really tried to keep a relationship with her nephew, we were a little worried that he'd have to get reacquainted with us since we weren't visiting as often as we should. However, by how excited he patted towards us, wrapping his tanned arms around her legs then mine, I could tell that he still remembered us.

"Hi buddy!" I chirped, moving the boxes I was carrying to the side so that he could see me smiling down at him while San gave her older sister and tight squeeze.

"Looks like someone's getting taller." San cooed as she bent over as best as she could and pressed a kiss to his forehead after ruffling his dark brown hair. He smiled down at his toes bashfully then outstretched his arms up to San. She grinned at the gesture and scooped him up with ease then carefully set him on her hip while Cassie came over to greet me and offer to help me carry some of the presents we brought.

"He was so excited for you guys to get here, he fought me so hard when I tried to get him down for his afternoon nap." Cassie joked as she led the way inside. One step in her foyer and I already felt out of place. Everything was so fancy looking! Expensive pieces of art hung from the walls, hand painted vases held big beautiful flower arrangements, and the polished marble floors sparkled under the sky lights. It all was too nice and for some reason Cassie and Mason just didn't seem to fit in with it all. This house and its decorations screamed _I have money and I will rub it in your face _but Cassie and Mason are always so humble.

"You have a very nice home." San complimented as we left the grand foyer and made our way to the living room where there was a giant Christmas tree completely decked out with matching garlands and ornaments set up to the side of their fireplace.

"Thanks." Cassie replied as I handed her the rest of the boxes in my hands. She started pushing our presents beneath the tree, her voice coming out a little muffled because of how she was trying to organize the gifts neatly under the tree. "Tony picked out most of the decorations.."

"Ah, yeah..I can tell." San nodded then threw her thumb towards a mural of a tiger growling and smirked, "You hate paintings like that."

"That's his favorite." There was a long pause as San scanned the room, Mason's head burrowing in against her neck.

"Will that lovely human being be joining us tonight?" San asked sarcastically sweet. Cassie threw her a tired glance and slowly shut her eyes with annoyance.

"Not in front of him." Cassie sighed and nodded to Mason who was staring over San's shoulder at me with all smiles, completely oblivious to the others.

"I didn't say anything mean, Cas, it was just a question." San defended, her mood slowly slipping into a new one making Mason's head jolt up and look to his other aunt with raised brows. He wasn't much of a talker, but you could definitely tell when he was sensing something was off.

"San, let me see him." I whispered as I placed my hand on the small of her back, "If you're going to use your meanie voice you're not going to do it with a toddler on your hip." She looked up at me, her forehead crinkling, and then passed Mason to me without putting up a fight. "Be nice.." I warned, adjusting Mason on my side as his little arms curled around my neck. She pressed her lips together forming a tight line then nodded before turning to face her sister again.

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight.." San sighed, "It's just-it all seems really weird. You knowing _things _yet you and Mas are still here. I don't like it."

"San, I know you don't understand but it's different for you than it is for me." She answered, her eyes filling what could only be sadness. "There isn't a child involved, things are much more complicated when there is and I'm not saying I don't love Mason, I do. It's just _he _loves him too, things aren't going to be easy but we're trying to come up with something so Mas can still have his mom _and _his dad."

San and Cassie shared some unspoken conversation before San nodded and broke the gaze, "So where's everyone? I saw dad's car in the drive way."

"Yeah, they're over here." Cassie answered, shaking off the tenseness of their previous conversation and sent me a polite smile, "Come on." She laughed when she saw the uneasy expression fill my face at their mention. "Still worried I see." She whispered as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder then waved her free hand in front of her. "I got your back, sis in law, don't stress." I let out a chuckle, hearing Cassie's tone sounding similar to San's eased my nerves a bit more.

"Look who I got." Cassie announced as she led us into another well decorated room. Gloria and Emilio's heads whipped around to see San and I standing at the doorway. "Pass him here, Brittany." Cassie gestured as she held out her hands for Mason.

"Hi dears, how are you?" Gloria asked cheerfully as she pushed herself up from the couch and made the short walk over to us with Emilio following close behind.

"Just fine, mom." San replied happily as her mom pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her cheek then stepped back to come for me.

"Brittany, hi!" She cheered as she threw open her arms.

"Hey, how's it goin?" I greeted as she closed her arms around my shoulders and went to kiss my cheek just like she did with San. Emilio repeated his wife's gesture on Santana then on me, and let me just say, I still can't get over how normal everything is between all of us considering our past. It's kind of nice actually.

"You girls get prettier each time we see you." Emilio complimented as he beamed at us and sidled up against his wife while San and I just exchange bashful smiles. We were all so caught up in catching up with San's parents that I didn't realize there was another person in the room.

"You going to introduce me?" A deep voice asked in the direction of Cassie making my head snap up to see the source. A tall, clean shaven and nicely dressed, man stepped out of the shadows like some creepy horror movie. He was a big guy, his shoulders broad and his chest all puffed out like he was constantly trying to prove something while his light brown hair was neatly swept to the side. I saw San's shoulders stiffen at the voice and it was like she went right into bitch mode, a thing that she only is _supposed _to do when it comes to work. I quickly stepped to her side as he walked over, this poster child grin on his face, not wanting San's moodiness to get the best of her. Though we know what he's done wrong, there's no reason to come off rude. We can at least be polite and civil, especially when Mason's in the room.

"This is my husband, Tony." Cassie announced as the guy stuck his hand out to Santana and showed her that same award winning smile, "This is my sister Santana and her wife Brittany." San eyed his hand like it was covered in some invisible unmentionables, but as soon as I nudged her with my elbow, she dropped her sassiness and shook the offered hand.

"Hello." She said shortly and released his hand just as quick as she reached for it.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, narrowing my eyes at San for being rude already, and then looked back at Cassie's husband. "We've heard lots about you."

"Yeah, _tons_." San snickered as she folded her arms defensively. I really didn't mean it to come out like that; that's just what people say when they are introduced to someone! I wasn't trying to encourage Santana, but that's just what I did it seems like. I pressed my lips tightly together at San's snarky little comment and sighed.

"San, stop." I warned then turned my smile back at the guy, "Sorry, she gets moody when she's hungry."

"Oh, is that another joke about me being fat, Brittany?" San huffed, turning her head to me as her hand landed on her hip, gaining all the attention in the room. "Someone feed Santana because that's all she does is eat, eat, eat!"

"Santana, you're acting a little _silly _right now.." I whispered hoping that she'd catch on to what I was getting at. If she wanted our whole plan to tell everyone our special news, we're going to have to make sure we don't spoil our own secret. Thankfully she understood and let out a little _just kidding_.

"That's fine, I'm actually a big fan of you guys." Tony replied happily, "I was actually a little surprised that Cas's little sister was the one and only Santana Lopez, co-owner of SnixxJuice. Who knew, right? I mean, from what _I've _heard, you were pretty much stuck at a dead end job, you were basically homeless. Who knew you'd actually make something of your life after being a college drop out." His voice came so completely charming that you'd almost miss his insults if you weren't paying close enough attention. Santana was though, and she was not liking it. He turned his smirk to me and gave me a shrug, "And you, you're a nice dancer.." I watched as San's dad clenched his jaw tight in the exact same San tends to do when she's pissed, but as soon as I started to see hints of smoke spewing from his ears, Gloria placed her hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed down. I wish she hadn't though, that would've been nice to see Emilio using that feisty Latin blood on someone else that's not me.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't catch that, you know, for _Mas's _sake." San replied seeming unfazed, "But, _of course _you're a big fan." She laughed sarcastically letting her eyes roll. "You need something good to get you off my shit list."

"Santana!" Cassie chastised, "Language." I shot San yet another glare as I tried to cover up her openly disapproving Tony. He deserved it because one of the things you don't insult Santana about is either of our careers, but I want her to be the bigger person here. This dinner won't work if they're going to be bumping heads all night.

"That's nice, the more fans the better!" I replied happily and pulled San to me by curling my arm around her waist. "Right San?"

"Of course, more fans the better.." She grumbled in agreement, "Can we eat now?"

"And to think you were _just _about to have a little temper tantrum because Brittany was trying to cover for you for being rude.." Cassie teased, but I kept Santana close and she refrained from picking another fight.

"Chef Loretta should be done by now." Tony replied as he took a glance down at his super expensive looking watch. "Yeah, looks about right. I said for everything to be prepared 2 minutes ago. She better be prepared for once in her life." The way he said that made me feel uneasy, I wasn't sure why, it just did.

We all walked towards the dining room, the grand table filling up most of the floor space, and just like all the other rooms of this house, it was equally dripping with fancy. Cassie slipped Mason into his high chair sat at the corner of the room close to the table while the rest of us took our seats, Tony taking the chair at the head, of course. All of a sudden, three or four people dressed in black slacks and white button downs and black bowties emerged from the kitchen with silver platters in their hands and gentle set them down before us. San and I exchanged confused looks as the _help_ started unveiling the hidden dishes sending wonderful smelling aromas into the air.

Tony was the first to unravel his napkin and place it into his collar like this was normal for him. He leaned over to do the same for Mason, but the boy was not having it. What 4 year old would _want _a napkin shoved into their collar? That's what cute bibs are for! The rest of the table sort of followed suit like they were dining at some five star restaurant, but San and I were pretty lost. Well, we weren't lost, we knew how to eat at a five star restaurant, it's just this is a home, people shouldn't have to eat dinner like this, all dainty and what not. But when in Rome, so San and I followed along too.

Everything was going just fine until Tony decided he wanted to talk about work, which was something Santana _hated _doing at the dinner table. She always felt that dinner tables were a place for family time and catching up on what's going on in everyone's _lives _and not their _offices_. Though, we _do _know what's going on in his already. That's definitely not a friendly topic.

He was practically gloating, and even I was starting to get a little annoyed. You know it's bad when _I'm _the one begging for him to shut up already, but I'm trying to set a good example for San so I chose to keep quiet; nothing nice to say, don't say anything.

Obviously Santana had other things in mind.

"You're a very successful businessman with tons of great accomplishments, we get it." San snapped making all the heads swivel to her. For the millionth time that night, I wanted to hide my face in my hands from embarrassment. "You sit in a boring office all day making check marks on papers with your fancy black pen. You stay long hours every day and you carry a leather briefcase. You travel, spending weeks at a time away from your family doing who knows what, or _who _I should say, and that just makes you such a successful person. Great job, Tony. Keep up the good work!"

"Santana, that's enough." Emilio warned as he shot her a disapproving glance from the other side of the table. "I know he's instigating, but this isn't the time nor the place."

"And you guys go along with it like everything's normal. This isn't normal, it's nowhere near it!" She continued to rant before turning her glare back at the man sitting at the head of the table, "I have _everything _you have and so much more but you do not see me prancing around rubbing it in people's face like you. I've only known you for an hour and I can just imagine all the people you constantly put down just because you have money." I could see her jaw clenching as she argued and I quickly became concerned about her stress levels.

"San, honey.." I sighed, placing my hand on her thigh beneath the table, squeezing gently in hopes I'd get her attention. "Think of the baby.." I whispered so low that only she could hear. Definitely mentioning our child would grab her attention.

"I don't like you, I _really _don't. You give me all kinds of bad vibes and that just irks me. But, if I've got something bothering me, and currently that's you, you _will _hear about it." The air grew tense as she cocked her head sassily at the man and clenched her teeth, but he squared his shoulders at her and leaned towards her in this intimidating fashion. Santana isn't easily intimidated though.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are insulting me at my own dinner table in front of _my _family, but it's not going to go any further!" He shot back, the veins in his neck surfacing as his face tinted a shade of red. "I'm not going to be disrespected by some college drop out." I watched as Cassie flinched and Mason seemed to cower in his high chair; it bothered me that the first thing to come to mind was that his tone was something they'd heard many times before. Again I watched Emilio tense up at how the man was openly down putting his daughter, but Gloria was quick to settle him down. San cocked her head back at hearing him finally starting to argue back as she crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Oh, _your _family? Is it the same one you were thinking of when you were fuc-"

"Santana, please.." Gloria cut in with begging eyes, "It's Christmas Eve, Santana, don't do this now.."

"Mom, I can't- he's.."

"Both of you, just stop." Cassie pleaded from the other side of the table and nodded over at Mason who was close to tears. She looked from her mom then to her sister and nephew then slowly dropped her tensed shoulders. "Stop."

"I'm sorry." She muttered and got quiet nods from the rest of the table as she looked up at me with this pained expression, "Sorry.." She said again softly.

"That's okay, you get awfully protective over things you care about." I nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. From then on, dinner was a little quiet. I tried my hardest to keep the mood light but there was still this looming cloud and I couldn't miss the glares San and Tony kept exchanging. It wasn't until Tony announced that he was going to be leaving to finish up things at work that Santana's inner Snixx was reintroduced to the world.

"Who the hell has work on Christmas Eve?" She huffed and turned her baffled expression to her parents but they just shook their heads; a silent reminder that she needs to keep her attitude in check for the sake of Mason still being in the room. Santana was a very good judge of character, that's partly the reason why she's so successful at SnixxJuice; she's got a good way of picking out stars, so I try not to get too mad at how she's acting towards Tony. I know she's on to something that I haven't even noticed yet so I won't question her motives. I know it's just a mixture of knowing what he did to her sister, how arrogant he is, and how hormonal she gets over things she cares about.

As soon as he left the table, not even giving his son a proper goodbye, things seemed to feel a little more normal. San was the first to throw down her napkin from her collar in a little act of rebellion. Mason was next to do it, balling up the napkin his dad forced into his shirt, then threw it down at the floor with a triumphant _humph_.

"Oh God, look what you did." Cassie sighed though there was definitely a small smile playing at her lips as she leaned over and picked up the napkin. "We don't throw things, Mas." San just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and continued to eat. It was a comfortable vibe now as we all took turns telling stories and caught up with what's going on in everyone's lives. It wasn't until Cassie let Mason out of his high chair and he found his way into my lap that the topic of choice switched from Gloria's garden to something much more interesting.

"I've always loved how great you are with Mason, Brittany, he doesn't take to people so easily like he has with you." Cassie complimented as I sat Mason on my lap while San fiddled with his fingers.

"I guess I'm just a natural." I shrugged innocently while Mason laughed at Santana making silly faces at him.

"The both of you are naturals." Emilio added as I looked up to see everyone staring at us interacting with Mason. I felt the tips of my ears tinting pink when I realized that they had been watching us the whole time.

"They are." Gloria agreed with a proud smile then after a short pause she added, "Have you guys thought about having kids yet? I know it might be a little early, you've only been married for 7 months, but I think the both of you would make lovely parents." I felt myself freeze up at _that _topic being brought up mainly because there's already a baby involved. I looked to Santana who was just as frozen as I was, lucky for her, her back was turned to them.

"Oh yeah," Cassie nodded, "I remember San saying a few months ago you guys were looking for donors but something about you being picky or something was holding you guys up."

"Oh," I gasped and sent San a smirk, "It was _me,_ huh?" She just snickered and sat up a little, silently asking if this was the time to announce. I just shrugged and motioned that it was her decision. By the smile that appeared on her face, it was indeed that time.

"Well, actually.." San drawled out, a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We _did _find a donor."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful!" Gloria clapped while Cassie and her dad smiled brightly at us.

"It is." I nodded in agreement and smiled down at San to let her know she's got full control of how she wants the secret to come out.

"When do you start the procedures? I've heard they can be extensive.." Emilio asked, ducking his head a little in anticipation.

"I've actually already started the procedures.." San answered; smirking at how she was really loving drawing this out. The three of them exchanged surprised expressions and pressed us for more information.

"How long does it take?"

"When will you find out?"

"Did it hurt?"

We kept our childish giggles under control, not wanting to ruin our own surprise, as she tried calming down their frantic questions.

"I'll be 17 weeks on Tuesday." She announced and the room instantly silenced.

"Wait, what? You're pregnant already?" Cassie deadpanned as she blinked furiously at San's statement.

"I am." She answered, her cheeks bunching as her hands slid over her tiny baby bump. The room exploded with cheers and congratulations that even Mason started clapping, but I'm pretty sure he was just clapping to clap. We both tag teamed answering their many questions and after an hour or so they died down and were know just as excited as my side of the family was, already offering to baby sit whenever we wanted and checking for the due date so they'd be able to come see us when the time came. It was such a nice turn of events considering how awkward and uncomfortable the evening started out. I was glad it was ending like this, now all of our family knew of the secret we've been keeping for almost 4 months, but just like we've told my side, nothing leaves the room. We were serious when we said that we didn't want such precious and personal information leaked out to the public before we were ready and everyone seemed to agree. We knew we can't keep it from getting out, especially when Santana's stomach begins to get a little bit more noticeable, but for now we want to enjoy our privacy.

"We can't wait for this baby to come into the world; they're loved by so many people already!" Gloria beamed as we gathered by the front door, preparing to head back to my parents house. San smiled lovingly at her mom and sank into her arms.

"That really means so much, mom." She mumbled against her as her mom rubbed softly at her back. The two separated as more hugs were exchanged with everyone and after all the heartfelt goodbyes were said, we were buckling up in the car already on the drive home.

"Well, that was fun." I sighed contently as I pulled up to a red light, "Yeah, the beginning was a little bumpy, but glad we ended the night with something nice." Santana let out a breathy laugh as she reached for my hand over the middle console and entwined our fingers, "Definitely turned out better than I expected though."

"It feels good to actually tell them our secret rather than them just figuring it all out." She smirked, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. "I replied,

"I'm sure if we stayed there for a day, they would've caught on." I laughed and squeezed a little on our joined hands, "We're not very subtle.."

"Not one bit!" She winked and sat back against her chair and enjoyed the easy ride home.

* * *

A/N Thank you all for your suggestions! It was much appreciated. I think I've got it narrowed down now, but you guys won't find out until San and Britt find out the sex of the baby. Sorry! LOL Anyway, let me know.


	35. Chapter 35 Traditions

Before we get this going, I want to thank everyone for their reviews/suggestions you're all awesome so thank you for sticking with me for so long. You da best.

* * *

CHAPTER 35

It was our last full day in Ohio, so San and I were spending it by lounging on the couch in the living room of my parent's house while waiting for my mom and Quinn to finish baking cookies. Bryce was sitting on the other couch with her laptop glued to her face while dad tried to start up the fireplace and Sam was sitting on the floor helping Bella with a new puzzle dad got her for Christmas. Bella _loved_ puzzles which I always found strange because who actually loves doing puzzles? The pieces all look the same and when you're trying to find a specific one, you can never find it! Bella always got so into them though, almost to the point where she didn't want to be bothered by anyone unless they were helping. Lucky for Bella, Sam was equally focused when it came to putting things together. They made a cute team; both of them lying out on their stomachs on opposite sides of the half finished puzzle, eyes all squinted in concentration as they flipped through pieces they intended to use in their designated spot.

I was brought out of my creepy staring when I felt San's body stiffen against me. She had been lazily leaning her back against my chest, her legs curled up on the rest of the couch, engrossed in watching an old episode of Jersey Shore when she picked her head up a little and looked down at her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked softly as my right hand moved from scratching a little at her scalp to rest at her hip. She didn't answer though, just kept staring at her belly. Since her back was towards me, I couldn't see her facial expressions. At first I just thought that maybe she was having some pains again; they're not as bad as they were before we left home, but they still had the power to really shake her. I stayed still though and waited for her to say something; to tell me what was going on but I was starting to get a little worried when she didn't. "San-"

"Britt..do you feel that?" She asked slowly as her hand flattened out against her tummy. Her voice was flat which really didn't help me in figuring out if whatever was going on was good or bad.

"No..what is it?" I answered anxiously as I sat up a little to look down at her hand movements. She didn't answer again, just moved her hands around on her stomach.

"I-I don't know, I've never felt it before.." She stammered. It wasn't until she tilted her head up at me and gave me a toothy grin that I sort of understood what was happening.

"They're..They're moving?"

"More like swimming," She giggled as her eyes left mine and focused back on her bump, "It feels like I swallowed a goldfish or something, it's so weird." Her left hand smoothed around her belly while her right hand curled around mine that was resting on her hip and pulled it over to the other side of her tummy. I don't know why, but my heart rate took off and for some reason I felt really nervous. I almost wanted to pull my hand away but I didn't, I wanted to feel what she was feeling too. She fanned out my fingers then overlapped my hand with hers and slowly moved it to an area of her stomach that I guess was where she was feeling most of the movement. Her face lit up again as she looked back at me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. "Did you feel that?" She asked excitedly then focused back on her belly and continued to make little gasps at the movements. "There it is again!"

I didn't feel a thing though, not one little flutter or anything. She kept making these cute little shrieks and squeals, turning the heads of the others in the room, while I tried to feel something. I pressed my hand a little more against her warm skin, but still nothing.

"San..I-I don't feel anything.." I whispered, feeling a frown creeping up to my lips, but I fought it off. I didn't want to make this about me because San was clearly loving the moment.

"You don't?" She asked, her brows knitting together in confusion and moved my hand around on her stomach a little more, "Right there! You didn't feel that?"

"Uhm, no..nothing." I sighed and started to pull my hand out from under her grasp all while trying to not look too bummed, "I don't think they're strong enough for me to feel yet.."

"Ohhh.." San drawled out as her smile faltered a bit. Not gunna lie, I was feeling a little sad that I couldn't feel our baby move for the first time too. It was like being left out again, but I knew San couldn't help that. I'd feel the baby sooner or later, and with that in mind, my frown disappeared.

About 15 minutes later, mom and Quinn joined us all in the living room each carrying platters of freshly baked cookies. As soon as they walked in, it was like everyone was jolted out of whatever they were doing and swarmed to the coffee table where the two were setting the platters down.

"Granma, can I have milk too please?" Bella asked politely as she positioned herself at the coffee table and picked out, of course, a chocolate chip peanut butter cookie. Quinn settled in against Sam's chest who was sitting off to the side of Bella then smiled proudly at her daughter's manners.

"Of course you can, my dear." Mom replied sweetly and brushed through Bella's hair before turning back towards the kitchen.

"Ma, can you get me some too?" Bryce called after her as she threw her laptop into the cushions of the couch and crawled her way to sit next to Bella.

"You've got legs, you can walk!" Mom answered sassily as she turned into the kitchen. San and I laughed at Bryce's grumblings as she pushed herself up off the floor and dragged her feet towards the kitchen.

"Bryce, get me a glass too!" I called after her, trying my hardest to keep from giggling. "Pleeeease!"

"You've got legs, you can walk!" Bryce shot back in mom's naggy voice.

"Bryce, don't talk to your sister like that!" I heard mom chastise from the kitchen.

"Ugh, but mom.." Bryce groaned and I could just picture her eyes rolling. The rest of us just continued to laugh as we started to pick out our cookies.

"What kind do you want, babe?" I asked as I leaned over towards the cookies, "There's old reliable, sugar, snickerdoodles, crinkles, oatmeal, and macadamia nut." I felt her hand running down my back, her nails dragging down from my shoulder blades all the way to the waist band of my jeans in the most comforting way then she curled her fingers a little into the elastic a little. I looked over my shoulder at such an intimate gesture, my brow quirked, but she just smiled sweetly and nodded to the first plate.

"I'll take old reliable." She winked cutely before flattening her hand against the small of my back and rubbed her hand back and forth. I nodded and reached for a couple of the chocolate chip peanut butter cookies before Bella eats them all, but if I know my mom like I think I do, I'm sure she's baked a double batch of those.

"Here you go, wifey." I teased as I handed her the cookies which she accepted quickly and took a giant bite. I snickered at how fast she was tearing that cookie up and leaned back over to get myself a homemade sugar cookie. I always thought mom made the best homemade cookies, especially the sugar ones because she'd use the holiday cookie cutters and they always came out looking really cool; I currently was chewing off the head of Frosty The Snowman.

Minutes later, mom and Bryce came out of the kitchen each balancing three glasses of milk in their hands. I watched as they went around the room distributing the glasses; one for Bella, one for Sam, none for Quinn since she doesn't like milk, one for Bryce, one for dad, and one for mom. Bryce walked around the coffee table after setting her own glass down in her spot at the table next to Bella's and handed the last glass to San. Confused, I looked to my mom thinking that she'd have another glass for me, but she was already going on dipping an oatmeal cookie in her own cup of milk and laughing along with whatever my dad was saying. I looked back to Bryce thinking she was just being mean because mom yelled at her for yelling at me, but she looked equally entranced by dunking her cookie.

"Uhm, where's my cup?" I asked aloud, my bottom lip involuntarily jutting out. Mom casually looked up from her glass and shrugged.

"You share with Santana."

"Yeah, you guys share everything anyways." Bryce added as she took a bite of her soggy snickerdoodle. "One less glass to carry.."

"What?" I gasped staring back at the two with wide eyes. How dare they assume that..though it was partly true, sometimes I wanted my own things too! "How do you know I didn't want my _own _glass? Maybe I was extra thirsty and I wanted to actually drink the milk instead of drowning Frosty in it? Am I not good enough to have my own glass?" Everyone just stared at me with unmoved expressions like what I was ranting about wasn't really all that important. "We," I glanced down at San who had crumbs all over her mouth and her head tilted to the side like she was actively listening. "We don't share everythi-"

"Bite." San cut me off by holding up a half eaten chocolate chip peanut butter cookie to my lips. I kept my eyes focused on the rest of the family as I leaned in just a little and took the offered bite and chewed a little bit so I wasn't about to continue my ranting with a full mouth. She smiled happily at me taking the bite then went on to eat the rest as she sipped on the milk.

"Yeah.." Quinn drawled out from behind her devilish grin, "You were saying?"

"I was saying," I replied confidently as San passed me the glass of milk so I could take a sip too, "We don't share everything." The room broke out in a fit of giggles, even Bella was rolling back on the carpet laughing her little butt off. I just stared at all of them with my forehead crinkled with confusion. It wasn't until San brushed her thumb along my top lip, smiling dreamily at me, and whispered.

"You've got a milk mustache." She snickered after running her thumb along my lip, "And you also made a very convincing argument. We totally don't share everything.."

"We definitely don't." I nodded triumphantly while the rest of the room kept on laughing. San settled back against my chest as she held on tightly to the half filled glass of milk in her hands while I continued snacking on an oatmeal cookie.

"Britt?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a bite?" She asked, tilting her head the slightest to show me her version of _my _puppy dog eyes. I giggled at the cuteness overload and nodded.

"Sure thing, honey." I cheesed and brought the cookie to her lips and let her take a bite.

"Yup, they definitely don't share everything." We heard Bryce tease, but we couldn't really bring ourselves to care.

_An Hour Later;_

"So have you guys thought of some names?" Bryce asked as she dealt out the playing cards. After stuffing our faces with fresh baked cookies, the girls, excluding Bella and mom, decided to play cards. At first, Bryce pulled out an old deck of Uno cards but San and I couldn't look at those things without bursting into giggles. Bryce had no idea why we were acting so strange, but Quinn did and she also voted against Uno.

"Uhm.." I looked up from organizing my cards to glance in San's direction, "Not really, no."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, we don't know the gender yet so we don't want to get ahead of ourselves." San added as she placed another card into her hand she had fanned out already.

"Well, I volunteer my name." Bryce shrugged casually, dealing out more cards to us, "Just saying."

"If you're considering her for a first name then I call dibs on middle!" Quinn joked as she straightened out her cards. San and I just looked to each other and shook our heads at their antics.

"Yeah..no." San chuckled, "Our child isn't going to be named Bryce Quinn, sorry."

"Hey, our names are gender neutral! You can't go wrong." Bryce added with a sense of pride.

"Oh San, I love gender neutral names!" I sighed contently as I wiggled closer to her, accidently catching the sight of her playing hand.

"Hey, hey! No cheating, cheater!" San scolded playfully, pulling her hands to her chest to hide her cards from me.

"I didn't see...honest." I winked and straightened up in my spot, waiting for my turn to go, noting that I shouldn't play anything lower than a Queen.

"I know you guys said you didn't want the public to find out until you're ready, but have you thought about how you want that to happen?" Quinn asked as she placed down a card over top of San's.

"What, like out ourselves?" San asked, peeking over the top of her cards.

"Yeah."

"Huh, I guess we haven't really thought about that either." I shrugged, glancing over at San who was already staring back.

"You guys could always tweet it!" Bryce teased, "That's how all great news travels.."

"I never use my Twitter.." San grumbled, "That thing is confusing as hell. Actually, come to think of it, Facebook confuses me too! Also Myspace.."

"Ew, no. Stop." Bryce groaned, her freckled nose scrunching at the mention, "No one even goes on Myspace anymore."

"Which is why you don't have one, San." I added and laid down a card and gestured for Quinn to go.

"Whatever, it's all confusing!" San replied, swatting at the air with her free hand as if to shoo away the social networks from the conversation.

"It's really not, technology just doesn't like you very much." I joked and patted her thigh, "I still love you though." She side glanced me, her lips pressing together to form a tight lipped grin.

"Hey, I'm good at instagramming. Is that what it's called?" She asked, turning her furrowed brows on Quinn and Bryce.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a verb for taking a bunch of pictures on instagram," Quinn laughed but San just shrugged her off.

"Sounds like a word to me." She quipped then smiled confidently and wiggled a little in her seat, "I'm like Queen of selfies."

"Are they still called selfies if I'm in them too?" I asked in a serious tone as Bryce threw down another card, "I don't think they are because it's not _just _yourself in there anymore, you know?"

"We can always Urban Dictionary it, Brittz." San answered and smiled lovingly back at me as she set her last card down and shrugged her shoulders all nonchalantly, "Ba-zing, bitches. I win."

"The hell? That's like the third time in a row!" Quinn groaned as she threw down her cards in frustration. "I vote Bryce and Britt switch seats, I'm pretty sure you two are helping each other out." San and I looked to each other and laughed.

"San doesn't play when it comes to cards, Q." I replied as Bryce shuffled. Quinn looked up from me to Santana who was cockily buffing her nails on her sweater like the badass she is.

"Or you guys are just teaming up." Quinn joked as she swept up the first card Bryce threw out. "So if technology is pretty much out, unless you guys do a baby bump selfie, what are you gunna do?"

"Oh that'd be cute!" San cooed and rested her hand on her belly and looked to me with pleading eyes, "Right, Britt?" I was sensing she was heading into that mood where I'd have to agree with everything she said or else Quinn and Bryce would see one hot crying mess and I'd be sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah, totally." I nodded knowingly as I organized my cards, "I could even draw on your belly with markers or something too! You know, to emphasize.."

"Emphasize what exactly?" She asked with her arms crossing in defense and her eyes narrowing on me as I averted mine to Quinn for help, "My fat hips?"

"Oh stop, your hips aren't even changing. _My _hips are bigger than yours." Quinn groaned and motioned for her to play a card.

"No, _my _hips are bigger than yours!" Bryce said and did a little wiggle to bring attention to her hips making Santana giggle. Surprisingly, San dropped her quickly approaching rant to focus back on her cards. I mouthed a quick _thank you_ to Quinn and Bryce then watched as San finally picked a card to play.

"You know, speaking of pictures.." Bryce drawled out as she threw down a card next, "I was doing some intense scrolling earlier and I came across this blog that's run by these two girls; Rizzlekicks and C something, C Dawg? C Dizzle? I don't remember, it was something with izzle though." Bryce ranted as she flicked through her cards, "Anyways, these girls are hilarious! They do nothing but remake your Instagram selfies."

"Wait, what?" San deadpanned, side glancing my way again then looked back to Bryce like she just spoke in some type of alien language, "They're doing what?"

"They're copying your selfies; like same facial expression, hair styles, outfits, everything! It's so funny."

"Oh yeah, I've seen those." Quinn added with a smirk playing at her lips, "They're actually really good too! Their resemblance to you both is kind of weird though, they're like 10 year younger versions of you two."

"Wait, so there are people _posing _as us?" I asked, my head dipping down at the thought, as I stared at Bryce who didn't seem bothered by the fact there were people out there pretending to be her big sister.

"Yeah," She laughed with her eyes focused on her cards, "_Literally_."

"Oh, good one." Quinn chuckled and high fived the younger blonde sitting next to her. San and I just sat there, shocked. I was just getting used to people actually wanting my autograph but now there are people who are so into me and San that they actually pretend to be us? I don't know whether to be flattered or call the police!

"That's..strange." San finally replied after a long pause.

"Very strange." I added gravely, nodding my head along with San's while the other two continued to play cards like nothing was wrong.

"Your go." Quinn announced and looked to San. She didn't make a move though, just sat there with her brows furrowed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Okay, so you just told me that you know of someone who remakes my selfies and you're just going to go on with your lives like that's not creepy at all?" San asked as she set down her cards and looked back and forth between Bryce and Quinn.

"Oh please, you two are famous..there are people in the world that are doing way creepier things than doing parody pictures." Quinn groaned as she set her cards down too. "And when I say creepier things, I mean nasty gross weird disgu-"

"Alright." I cut her off, my lips curving into a disgusted frown as I placed my cards down on the table too, "We get it. People can be pervs."

"Really guys, it's not that bad. They're really big fans of yours." Bryce shrugged after she laid her cards out then pushed up from her spot at the coffee table and went for her laptop on the couch, "I'll show you!"

Quinn gathered up all our abandoned cards to clear room for Bryce's laptop as she brought it over to set the screen in front of us. Within a minute, her screen filled with three or four pictures that looked similar to the ones that San had taken over the last few weeks but instead of the people in the frame being us, it was these two girls.

"Woah." San gasped as she leaned closer to the screen then pointed to one of the pictures, "Make that bigger." Bryce nodded and clicked the intended picture.

"Even the background looks the same!" I mused. We scrolled through a few more pictures and just like Quinn said, they _were _really similar.

"See? Not that bad.." Bryce teased as she left the mouse unattended and looked back at San and I. She was right too; these pictures were pretty harmless. At least it wasn't something even creepier than just parody selfies; that I _don't _want to see.

"Yeah, I guess.." San shrugged as she sat back against the couch, "It's still weird though."

"Oh San, you know what would be funny?" I chuckled as she leaned her head on my shoulder while Quinn and Bryce scrolled through more pictures. She turned her head slightly so she was able to look up at me.

"What?"

"If we remake _their _selfies." I cheered like it was the greatest idea I ever had. "I'm sure they have their own personal Instagram account, we could totally check it out and copy them back! It'll be great." She licked her lips slowly, but not in the sexual way, it was more in the _let me think about it_ type of way. It seemed like a good idea to me, these girls probably didn't even know we'd ever see these things anyway!

"Alright let's do it." San grinned making Bryce whip her head around.

"Are you guys trying to break the internet?!" She gasped but San just waved her off and told her to hand her her phone.

"Pull up their pictures, we're doing this." I laughed and watched as Bryce slowly shook her head but did as she was told.

"Oh, let's do that one!" San pointed out to one of the pictures. It must've been twin day or something because the two girls had on the same color shirts on and their hair were both pulled up in pig tails. Lucky for us, San and I were both wearing the same color shirt already, well hers was dark blue and mine was grey but with the lighting in the room you couldn't tell the difference.

"Do you have a hair tie?" I asked Bryce as I pulled the one off my wrist so I can start styling San's hair like the brunette's in the picture.

"Are you guys serious right now?" Quinn laughed nervously.

"Here, Britt." Bryce replied as she handed me another hair tie. After I made sure her pig tails were even, San started on doing mine.

"Oh God, you guys _are _serious." Quinn giggled, hiding her face in her hands. San and I just laughed and started figuring out how we'd copy their facial expressions. I had to be the blonde, of course, and she just _had _to be making the derpiest face I had ever seen; this was going to be hard.

"Alright, come here babe." San gestured as she opened her arms up so I could sink into her like the two girls were in the picture. She held her phone out in front of us and lined it up so that we were both in the frame then clicked.

"This is perfect." I snickered as San and I looked over the new picture.

"They are gunna flip their shit, it's going to be hilarious!" San added as she went on to upload the picture, making sure to tag to two girls.

"You guys are not even right." Bryce sighed, shaking her head at how San and I singled handedly broke the internet.

_A Few Days Later;_

We had gotten back to New York just a day before Noah's big New Year's Eve show at Showtimes. It's become sort of a tradition now for me and San so we were glad we could still make it with all the delays that pushed back our arrival due to the snow storms popping up everywhere. We were supposed to be home two days ago, but we ended up staying the night in Philadelphia because it wasn't safe to fly. It was nice though, the airline put Sam, Quinn, San, and I in a really fancy hotel for the night and we didn't even have to pay!

We were still on vacation so we didn't have to go back to work as soon as we got in, though that didn't stop Santana from checking in on things right when we walked through the front door of our apartment. That girl, I swear, she doesn't ever take a break! Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure she snuck off to her home office on purpose; who else is going to unpack all our bags? Her secret plan would end up backfiring on her though because when I unpack, it's like a tornado hit our room because clothes will be all over the place.

I was about halfway done with _unpacking_ when I heard Santana calling for me from the other side of the place. Well calling for me was putting it lightly, Santana was flat out screaming for me and it wasn't in that hot way either. I instantly dropped everything I was doing and bolted across the house to her office.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, my arms flying up to grip the doorway as I searched the room for her. She was sitting at her desk with her face in her hands while her shoulders bobbed; she was crying. I dropped my hands from the doorway and slowly walked over to her, kneeling down so that I could wrap my arm around her shoulders. "What's going on, honey?" I asked softly as I used my free hand to pull her hands away from her face. She looked so upset; her nose red and running, her lips all swollen and trembling.

"Qu-Qu-Quinn.." I quirked my brow at hearing my best friend's name, but didn't say anything, just let her talk. "She s-s-sent me something.." I nodded along to her waiting for the rest of the story, but she stopped talking again so I was there left wondering what the hell Quinn sent her that made her have a breakdown out of nowhere, not like those weren't uncommon or anything.

"Okay, and what did she send you?" I asked carefully, making sure my voice was low and soft so I wouldn't trigger a _why are you talking to me like I'm crazy_ mood swing. This time she didn't speak, just pointed to her computer screen. I followed her finger to the email that Quinn had sent her an hour ago and went to click on it.

Then the screen filled with baby penguins, shit.

I don't know when and I don't know why, but since Santana has been pregnant she's developed this little obsession with penguins where sometimes she'll see a picture of one and just burst out in tears because they're so cute. It's safe to say that I've pretty much blocked all penguin related websites on her laptop as well as blocked penguin related tv shows. Say hello to parental control queen!

"Britt, look at them!" She sobbed; fresh tears streaming down her face as she looked waved her hand out at the cute little penguins. "Look at that one, B, it's so tiny and it's all wiggling around without a care in the world! They're so cute and innocent and-"

Then a big ugly seal flopped out of a hole in the ice and started chasing after the cute little penguins, hunger present in its beady eyes.

I'm going to kill Quinn for this.

"Oh God, turn it off!" San cried and buried her face in my shoulder as I scrambled to close the screen, but it was over as soon as it started. I scrolled down just far enough to see the title of the email _The Real Happy Feet_.

Quinn and I are going to have a _very _heated conversation really soon!

For now though I needed to focus on comforting my scarred wife.

"I turned off, San, it's okay." I cooed as I tried kissing away her tears.

"Th-That was so mean of her.." She pouted cutely, "Why would someone d-do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to yell at her later for it." I replied still rubbing at San's shoulder blades. "That wasn't cool at all."

"Oh, but don't be too mean..I like Quinn." She answered as she turned to look at me. First she was crying because seals have to eat too, then she was mad because Quinn sent her that email, and now she doesn't want me to punish her for it; mood swinging Santana at her finest. I wouldn't be surprised if all of a sudden she decides to jump me and rip all my clothes off.

"Okay, I won't." I said softly, "I'll just tell her not to do that anymore, kay?"

"Mm..okay." She nodded, wiping at the rest of her tears before smiling brightly at me, "I love you, you're so hot."

And here we go.

"I love you too, San." I chuckled as I braced myself for whatever she was going to do next.

"You know what else I love?"

Either me fucking her on this desk or her fucking me.

"What's that?"

Here it comes, wait for it..

"I love..chili."

"Chili?" I asked hesitantly, my brows furrowing at her, "Like the food?"

"Yes!" She groaned, her head lolling back against my arm that was still around her shoulders like the thought of food was sexually arousing. "Can you go get me some?"

"San, it's 9:30 in the morning..I don't even know where-"Her happy face began morphing into her heartbreakingly upset one that just killed me to look at so I quickly changed the direction of that sentence. "Oh no, no don't cry anymore baby, I hate when you cry." I pleaded and started to stand, "I'm going to get your chili now, okay? Just stay here, don't cry, I'll be right back."

"Okay, B, take your time." She called in the most pleasant voice ever as I left the room. I almost stopped in my tracks at hearing it, but I knew that would be a bad idea and I risked having pillows thrown at me or worse sex withholding, so I quickly slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket before heading for the door. Before I ran out on to the bustling sidewalks, I took my phone out of my back pocket and typed out a quick text.

_Quinny: If my wife wakes me up tonite bcuz of another penguin nightmare, Im goin lima heights on you for her!_

_ Britt-Britt: &That's payback for lettin my daughter in on the secret before me! love yall_

_20 Minutes Later;_

"Alright baby, I got your chili." I called as soon as I opened the front door, "I may have had to run eight blocks to the only place that sold chili at almost 10 in the morning, but that's okay, I needed the exercise." As soon as I closed the door behind me, I spun around to find that she was curled up on the couch, tv muted, and soundly sleeping. She had legs tucked in a little while her left hand rested on her tummy, her chest rising and falling with each soft breath. I found myself smiling dopily at the sight and quietly slipped my shoes off and walked over to set down the take out bag on the coffee table before taking a seat near her feet. Then almost as if she sensed me sitting with her, she extended out her legs over my lap and rolled a little more to her side before settling again. I set my hands over top her calves and kicked my feet up on the coffee table as I sunk back against the couch cushions, swiftly catching the remote before it fell to the ground, and changed the channel.

It wasn't until about halfway through an episode of Cupcake Wars that Santana began to stir again. She rolled over on her back, one hand still on her belly while she used the other to rub at her eye, and yawned.

"Afternoon, sunshine." I chirped as I ran my hands along her shins and sent a beaming grin her way, "Have a nice nap?"

"Mhm.." She grumbled as she shuffled back to sit up against the arm rest, "How long was I asleep for?" She asked, her voice thick with grogginess.

"Like 30 minutes I think?" I shrugged and nodded over to the coffee table, "I brought you chili like you wanted though." Her sleepy eyes flickered from mine to the table then her lips curled into a smile.

"Ooh, that sounds so good right now." She groaned much like she did earlier when she first started craving it. I giggled at the sound and leaned over to the table and unveiled it from its paper bag then carefully took off the lid and pulled the plastic spoon from its wrapper.

"Yeah, I even got them to throw in a corn bread muffin!" I cheered as she sat up fully and I maneuvered myself over to her so that she was basically sitting on my lap, mindful not to spill the still hot chili on her. "Corn bread goes great with chili."

"You think of everything, don't you." She teased as I dipped the spoon into the thick chili and blew a little so it was cool enough for her then watched as she practically licked the spoon clean. "Oh God, yeah, that's delicious." She moaned and went on to attack the rest of the chili while I rested my hands overtop her baby bump and continued watching the rest of the episode of Cupcake Wars.

It was kind of cool because one of the contenders was this woman who was 8 months pregnant. She was fierce though; walked around that open kitchen like she owned it and her designs were so freaking cute! I was secretly hoping she was going to win. But as I watched her command her team and coolly adapt to the obstacles the judges threw her way, I was reminded of Santana. They both have that spunk and that drive that they can do anything and I loved it. What I didn't love was that this woman was a month away from having a baby and she's _still _working just as hard as she was previously, maybe even harder! I just couldn't see Santana doing that, actually no, what's bothering me is that I _can _see Santana trying to work through the pregnancy just like this woman on tv. I could totally picture Santana holding out till the very last minute, maybe even going into labor _at _work. It's no secret that girl is a workaholic, but I don't know, something's got to give. I sideways glanced at her as the show went to commercial and instantly wanted to laugh. She had the cup of chili to her mouth, tilted up and scraping every last bit of it with her spoon.

"You gunna lick the bowl too?" I teased as she pouted down at the empty cup, not even noticing that I had been watching her. Her head popped up as she flushed.

"Not gunna lie, I seriously thought about it.." She giggled, passing me the empty cup and spoon so I could set it back on the table. She propped her head up on her hand as I went back to watching tv, commercial was over, but I could still feel her staring at me. I didn't say anything at first, just went on watching the screen, but then I couldn't fight the urge to look over at her.

"You're creeping me out." I laughed, not breaking my attention on the tv until she spoke.

"What?" She giggled as I turned my focus on her, "Can I not stare at how beautiful my wife is?" I smiled down at her belly bashfully as I let my hands roam her stomach.

"No, you can't." I joked as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her tummy.

"Well, too bad. I'm still gunna do it." She huffed playfully, "But you know what I've been thinking?"

"What?"

"About what Quinn was talking to us about when we were at your parents' house," She started as her hands began fumbling.

"Which was?"

"How we want the public to find out about this.." She said, emphasizing what _this _is by placing her hands over top mine on her belly.

"Ohh, well.." I sighed and rolled my head back against the couch cushions, "You could start by wearing tight fitting shirts or something? The paparazzi are always in the waiting, it's creepy, but I've seen celebrities do that; quick, easy, and no interviews."

"Yeah..but, I don't know, I kind of want to do something..different." She shrugged, her voice lowering like she's starting to become shy. "I don't want people to just _find out, _I kind of want us to tell them. I think this is something really special and we shouldn't just be like _oh by the way I'm pregnant. _I want to world to know because _we _wanted them to know, you know?" Her head picked up to stare at me as her nose scrunched a little and her shoulders bobbed.

"Yeah, I could see that.." I answered, tilting my head to her, our eyes locking instantly. "Any particular things come to mind?"

"Not really.." She replied, and puffed air into her bangs that had fallen into her eye sight, "That's kinda what I was hoping we'd think up together." I nodded to her, the gears in my head already beginning to grind through ideas as my eyes carried back to the tv screen in time to catch H&M's new commercial featuring one of San's favorite people.

"Oh, what's that song Britt?" She asked as she started doing this little dance, wiggling a little from side to side with her fists raises to the sides of her head shaking them like she had maracas in her hands, "It's catchy." I smiled at her couch dancing then looked back at the screen as the ad played and it instantly clicked in my head. "Woah, you look like you just had a vision, B." She giggled as she dropped her hands to her sides then ran them up to meet my hands. "What's up?"

"I've got an idea."

_New Year's Eve, Showtimes;_

"Now _this _is what I'm talking about!" Quinn cheered as she and Sam walked a few step behind us, the bouncers Noah hired keeping the paparazzi from getting too rowdy, as we all made our way towards the entrance. I looked over my shoulder at Quinn who was waving to the cameras like she was the new princess of Genovia.

"Babe, look at her." I giggled, squeezing a little on our joined hands to keep her from walking any further, "She loves the limelight."

"Oh poor Sam, look at the guy." San laughed as she nodded over to Sam who was awkwardly standing next to Quinn as she blew kisses and winked at the various flashes. He had his eyes averted to the ground and his hands buried deep in his black dress pants pockets until Quinn tugged a little on his arm so that he'd smile at the cameras too.

"Should we go get them?" I questioned as we both stood and watched the couple.

"Probably." San shrugged, but neither of us made a move.

"Ladies!" Noah bellowed as he presented himself at the door, his arms opened up wide as he came forward to wrap us up in a big hug. "I've missed you guys!"

"Us too." San mumbled as she patted at his back.

"Ah, you let Quinn and Sam ride in the limo with you?" He chuckled as he dropped his arms from around us and stared at the couple who slowly approached us.

"It was Britt's idea." San sighed as she folded up her arms at me, "I was all for saving Sam the embarrassment that is Quinn finally getting her picture taken by the paparazzi, but she _insisted_."

"Yeah..I mean, it makes sense. We're all going to the same place, why not." I chuckled sarcastically and nudged her arm with my elbow, "She's just mad because she couldn't get a quickie in before we pulled up like we usually do!"

"Oh my God, Brittany!" San gasped and slapped playfully at my shoulder, "That's not the reason."

"Riiiight." Noah winked and leaned over to me, hiding his mouth behind the side of his hand, "I knew she was a sex addict." I just laughed at his comment, but what I really wanted to do was say; now that she's pregnant, you have _no _idea, but he doesn't know about all that yet.

After finally hooking onto Quinn's arm, Santana and I both pulled her away from her _adoring fans_ much to Sam's nonexistent protest. Once inside, Noah walked us to our usual booth and went over the set list for tonight's performances; included was Santana's surprise performance that only I knew about. I thought that was funny considering I'm usually the _only _one who isn't ever in on the secret, but this time; we're in on it together.

"Can we at least get a hint on what the song is?" Sam pleaded, fingers lacing as he wiggled his clasped hands to my wife, "Please?" San just stared at him with narrowed eyes and an unfazed grin.

"When have I _ever _said what song I'm singing before I sing it?" She quipped making Sam's hands fall flat to the table as he slowly slid away from her. Quinn tried to stifle her giggles as she rubbed at his broad shoulders comfortingly as he feigned disappointment. "Sorry, Sammy, you'll have to wait it out like the rest of the place." San added, slipping her fingers through mine beneath the table then set our hands on her lap.

"So San, you're up after Rachel." Noah announced as he brought over another round, "Drink up." He slid the shot across the table to her then nodded to it as he brought his up. See, if this was happening about a few weeks ago, San and I would both be having a panic attack. Santana doesn't _ever _deny a drink when it's offered, except if it's coming from creepy stranger who could possibly slip a roofie or seven in, but when it comes to Noah, she doesn't say no. And because we're all still trying to keep our little secret a secret, we need to act as normal as possible; _she _needs to act as normal as possible.

We, however, have come up with an awesome idea to keep up the act. Though I vowed not to drink around Santana since she's gotten pregnant, tonight's the one exception where I sort of need to just so that our trick can work. Instead of starting off with my usual fruity drinks, I ask for a beer, that way after San _takes _the shot, she can chase it with the beer in which she spits the shot back in the bottle discreetly. We have Coyote Ugly to thank for such smart trick; Noah won't ever figure it out and Santana doesn't have to be forced to drink alcohol. It's pretty genius if you ask me.

So with that said, Santana takes the shot to her lips and shoots it back before reaching for my beer to _chase _it. We're both so elated with our plan that I'm just itching to tell the table that San's not really drinking, but I hold myself back.

"Just like old times, huh San?" Noah chuckles and squeezes San's shoulder as he smiles widely.

"You know it!" She winks and I just want to snicker my ass off because Noah has _no _idea!

"Uhm, Santana?" Sam calls, ducking his head a little like he's trying to be quiet which is pretty useless when you're in a loud club that's currently booming with Rachel's voice. "Do you think you should be drinking?"

San, Quinn, and I went frozen, but only for a second because San was always one for quick comebacks; particularly when it comes to the premature outing of our secret.

"I know you're just concerned for my vocal chords, but I assure you Samson, one shot won't kill me." She replied confidently, her voice unwavering in all her witty glory. "But I appreciate the thought." I secretly glanced in Noah's direction, but he wasn't really paying attention to anything going on at the table, more engrossed in Sugar attempting to dance on one of the tables again; apparently her and Noah are back on, or so Kurt says. I focused my attention back on Sam who Quinn was currently whispering in his ear and I could tell by the way his cheeks flushed that he either was really embarrassed for almost giving us away in front of Noah or Quinn was finally going to walk in me and San's footsteps and drag the guy off for a before-the-countdown-quickie.

I think it was the first one considering the way he sucked in hips enormous lips into his mouth and nodded down at the table like he was being scolded.

"You nervous?" I asked softly, my thumb tracing patterns into the back of San's hand as I focused my attention to her. She picked her head up to look up at me, her deep brown eyes flickering between mine as her tongue poked out and ran across her lips out of habit.

"Mm, nah not really." She shrugged casually and nodded up at the stage where Rachel was about halfway through her song, "I find comfort up there; sitting beneath those hot ass lights, all eyes on me, the quickening pulse of my heart, I find it all comforting." She stated as she pulled on the hand that I had resting around her shoulders to wrap around her more, "Kind of like how I find it comforting to be right here." I smiled back at her shyly as she started playing with my fingers with such gentleness. "It's nice."

"Sounds like it." I replied, grinning at how highly she spoke of her passion for singing; I've always loved when she talked about it since she rarely ever does.

"Well hello all!" Kurt greeted as he walked up to our table, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Kurt!" I cheered and threw out my arms to trap him in the best bear hug I could give from a sitting position. He chuckled against my hair and patted at my shoulder as I squeezed him tight.

"San, get your wife." He choked out teasingly, "I think she's trying to kill me."

"Brittz just misses you," She replied as I dropped my arms from around him.

"True, I feel like we haven't seen each other in weeks! Months even!" I gasped and Kurt just nodded his head guiltily.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but have you met Rachel Berry? The woman is a handful, I swear."

"Oh, who _you _telling?" San laughed, "There's a reason I handed her off to Noah here." She teased and patted on my former boss's shoulder, jolting him out of his Sugary daze.

"Huh? What?" He stammered and looked to all of us for an explanation.

"God Noah, just talk to the girl. You two getting back together is inevitable." Kurt groaned tiredly.

"I agree, she's such a sweetheart." Quinn added, smiling angelically over at the girl.

"How would you know? You've met her like once.." Noah sighed, but Quinn just shrugged.

"She made a very good first impression."

"True, she's a nice girl." I chimed in, "I liked working with her." Noah eyed all of us skeptically before shaking his head and nodded to the stage.

"Alright, when did this become all about me," Noah grumbled and folded up his arms over his chest and averted his eyes from the table while everyone tried their hardest not to laugh at him being so uncomfortable. "Oh, San, you're up." Noah announced as Rachel curtsied at the crowd and head off the stage.

"Time to shine." I teased and pressed my lips to her cheek.

"That it is, Britt." She commented and started sliding out from the booth.

"You'll do awesome!" I called and gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope so." She winked, "Can't really go wrong, can we?" I grinned back at her because with what her big secret performance is, you really _can't _go wrong.

"I'll be watching." I said as she walked off towards the stage, the announcer already starting on introducing her to the crowd.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Kurt noted as he slowly took the seat next to me without moving his eyes from the stage. San took a seat at the lone stool set in the middle of the stage, her blazer buttoned over her baby bump, concealing it from the crowd as she adjusted her mic on the stand. She smiled her award winning smile and waved her signature wave as the piano playing started up behind her. The lights dimmed so that she was the only thing illuminated on stage as she began to sing the first few notes.

_There you were and there I was  
Was it fate from above?  
Either way I found just what I need_

All I do is think of you  
Close my eyes and fall into  
a world totally made for you and me

Like the others, I didn't know what song Santana was going to sing but as soon as the first verse fell from her lovely lips, I couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love. I didn't even know it was possible, but I did. I don't know if it was just the significance of today that's making me feel a little more emotional than usual, or maybe Santana's hormones have rubbed off on me, but just listening to her up on stage pouring her heart out like that into every word like the song was so much more than what it was did something to me. __

Oh don't you know, I love, love ya  
I'll never let go, oh, i love ya  
In all of my dreams, you're all I see  
What can I do, but love you

I was entranced by her; the way her voice carries, the little hand movements she does when she hits high notes, that little scrunchy face she does when she really feels the soul of the song, even the way she grabs for her belly like she's feeling the music with every part of her being as she belts out her notes, letting her voice carry over the entire club.__

Now I got someone to hold  
To keep me warm while I was cold  
A little scent to melt away the gray

It happened in the nick of time  
Unexpected, sweet surprise  
With one whose love will never be the same

She was nearing the end of the song, and just like we talked about at home, she began to stand, our plan staring to take flight. She popped the mic of its stand as she continued to sway from side to side, singing her heart out. As she got to the last verse before the chorus, her fingers trailed up her abdomen and slowly unbuttoned the two that were holding her blazer closed, then with a giant smile on her face, she looked straight at me and smoothed that same hand over her bump proudly as the blazer opened up revealing a tight fitting top. Murmurs started up in the crowd almost instantly and nearly half of the room stood and started applauding her before she even finished the last verse of the song. She didn't have to though, the message was clear as day and everyone couldn't wait to show her, show_ us_, their support, because Santana Pierce-Lopez, Co-Owner of SnixxJuice, just announced that she was pregnant. __

Oh don't you know, I love, love ya  
I'll never let go, oh, I love ya  
In all of my dreams, you're all I see  
What can I do, but love you

"How very Beyonce of her." Quinn laughed as she clapped her hands excitedly and leaned her back against Sam's chest. I looked back at her and Sam both clapping wildly as Kurt tilted his head back on my shoulder.

"It was my idea." I giggled as I kept my eyes on Santana as the announcer came out and helped her down the stage stairs, fighting the need to watch that guy like a hawk and keep track of his hand placements on my wife.

"Wait." Noah stopped and turned to us for the first time after seeing the performance, his face turning pale and his lips slightly parted, "Santana's pregnant?"

"Nothing gets past you now does it?" San mused as she waltzed up to the table coolly sending Noah a smirk as her hands rubbed at the sides of my tummy before smiling lovingly at me.

"Holy fuck!" Noah laughed as he gazed at her stomach and shook his head with shock, "You're pregnant! There's an actually baby in there, oh my God!" Santana just continued to snicker as she openly ran her hands over her stomach then cradled her belly while I wiggled to the edge of the booth so that I could overlap one of her hands with mine.

Kurt just shook his head as he laughed along with the two, keeping his eyes on San's hand movements in disbelief, "Well, the paparazzi is going to _love _getting their hands on this.."

* * *

A/N #1 THIS CHAPTER MARKS THE END OF THIS STORY, I WILL be having a third installment, the title is still in the works..if I don't think up something better, it will be called 'Baby Bottle Brews' keeping with the coffee theme of the last two stories. (Suggestions if you have any are always welcome, either here or on Tumblr)

A/N #2 "Rizzle Kicks is dedicating this chapter to the illest of shawtys known as Claudia. She cool, she cool. Tumblr reppin" LOL there's your shoutout.

A/N #3 Song used: What Can I Do (But Love You) By Joy Williams


End file.
